


Vincit Qui Se Vincit

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, mention of other kpop stars, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 184,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Where life begins and ends, the Force will always guide Jongdae through the Galaxy.





	1. Ep 1; Chp 1: Desert

**Author's Note:**

> _Vincit qui se vincit - he conquers who conquers himself_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cross posted on aff.  
> Hi all! This is an ongoing Star Wars universe/Exo story I've been working on since 'Lightsaber MV' and The Force Awakens promos.  
> This is a gift to all ~ please enjoy. I'm such a Star Wars nerd, and a Beagleline lover - so it came to be!  
> 

\--

“We’re going to land on Kamar.”

“But why?” Jongdae, the young bright eyed Padawan, whines in his seat in the cockpit of the ship. The eight-year-old kicks, scuffing the floor of the cock pit. He whines in his seat, ignoring all the bells and whistles of warning from the ship as they plummet through the atmosphere of the desert planet.

“But why…?” 

Jongdae huffs, puffing out his adorable little cheeks, and draws out a noisy wail – unaware of the imminent danger, “But why, Master? Kamar is too hot in the day and too cold in the night!”

Jongdae’s Master Jonghyun, a young Jedi Knight, holds desperately onto the controls. Jongdae wants to take a peek out the nose of the ship, but he’s strapped in by the overhanging straps. Even if he cranes his neck, he can only see the sky whipping past. 

Jongdae cries out, and suddenly his Master uses his Force to restrain his vocal chords. It doesn’t hurt, because Jongdae is still straining to scream.

“Jongdae, please,” Master Jonghyun’s voice is tough, and Jongdae decides it’s better to just listen to his Master. He closes his eyes and focuses on his Master’s energy. His heartrate is accelerated and there is tension throughout his body. Jongdae tries his best to use his own Force to calm his Master down, but to no avail.

By some miracle, they land on Kamar alive. Their ship, however, is a crumbled mess, along with most of their supplies. When Jongdae wakes from his unconsciousness, his Master washes a hand over his face.

“Am I dead?” Jongdae croaks, his throat dry from the air. His Master laughs and smile spreads across his face.

“No, my little Padawan. You’re not dead,” Master Jonghyun helps his Padawan up from the desert sand and helps wipe the sand crumbs from his face. After a little period, Jongdae regains his balance on the sand dune and looks at his surroundings. He can see the crumpled ship in the distance, along with the track it made across the sand as it landed. Beyond the ship lays a skyline of a Kamar village with vast desert in between. Jongdae’s eyes light up.

“Master! Do you see the village?” Jongdae cries, pulling Jonghyun’s arm toward the opposite direction.

Jonghyun sighs, “Yes, Jongdae. I believe it is a scrap metal village. It’s no place to stay for the night. It could be dangerous.”

Jongdae looks up incredulously at his Master, “But how do you know? You always tell me to have faith, Master. Maybe I should be the Master, and you the Padawan.”

His Master laughs, and Jongdae huffs, finally sliding down the dune towards the skyline of the village. The sun is still up and beating down on them, but Jongdae supposes they would arrive before sundown. He treks through the sand as fast as he can without sinking too fast. His combat boots are full of sand by this point because he always forgets to tighten the laces. The sand is itchy against his skin, just another reason why he didn’t like Kamar.

His Master finally catches up, trudging along some supplies from the ship, including cloaks. His shadow looms over the young Padawan who is determined to reach the village before sundown and he wraps a turban around the Padawan. Jonghyun wants to reach it too, Jongdae hopes, because Kamar’s nights are ice cold and they only managed to salvage his brown robes from the wreckage.

Jongdae pulls the turban more over his eyes as the suns beams on the planet manage to glow brighter. The sands reflection shows twinkles of glass and remains of battles. Jongdae swears he sees a skull cackling back at him. His Master pulls Jongdae out of his fears, tugging at his robe sleeve. Jongdae automatically hands closer to his Master, the fear subsiding as they pass old war battles. 

After hours of treacherous sand crossings, they make it to the outskirts of the Kamar village. A look around and they realize it’s a scrap metal village full of passersby collectors and old sand dwellers. Even with his 8-year-old sense, Jongdae can feel little comfort. But he must have faith.

Held tightly to Jonghyun, Jongdae peers around with his own eyes. There are many shops through the center. There is a huge line coming from the metal collectors’ hut where a junkyard lays out back. Next door is a mechanics shop for all parts to a ship, droid, and weapons manufacturer. Even the tavern in the center is covered in scrap metal.

Most of the lifeforms are of different races, as this village is known for travelers. Kamar, Jongdae’s read, is a stopping point for bounty hunters, raiders, and scavengers. This is mostly because of its location on the Outer Rim, and low life collectors can sustain some living without encountering the Government or the Jedi Order. Until today.

Jonghyun leads Jongdae into the lit tavern with shiny metal sheen walls. In the tavern, most folk turn toward the two cloaked persons and try to work out their identity. When Jongdae’s heart stops racing, he can sense something powerful in the room. It hits him like a wall, and he’s disarmed for a moment. With so many species crawling around, Jongdae can’t quite pin the source. All he knows is that there is a powerful source of the Force pile driving into his gut.

“Master,” Jongdae whispers when they slide in a booth. “I feel something powerful here.”

Jonghyun smiles, his focus on the carved signatures in the metal scrap tables. “If you are curious, why don’t you investigate, my young Padawan?”

Jongdae eyes go wide for a split second, only to grumble in retaliation, “You said Kamar could be potentially dangerous.”

“If you’re in imminent danger, I’m sure you can sense it. I have faith in you,” Jonghyun smiles brightly, shooing off Jongdae as he obeys begrudgingly. At this point, Jongdae feels like he’s doing all the hard work. From what he’s heard, young Padawans never do this much work. After all, they crash landed on this planet on the way to a mission. Therefore, there wasn’t even information to recover about the mission. This wasn’t even an investigation, just pure curiosity. They should be figuring out how to get off this planet and complete their next task.

Jongdae wades his way through the crowd at the bar. His short stature as a child gives him the advantage of the low ground. He tumbles through to the back doors to the entryway of the staff. In back is a restaurant filled with six-armed insectoids, flipping metal pans of mystery meat. The Force is getting stronger as he enters the kitchen, but it is hard to focus with the insectoids shouting in their language.

Jongdae rounds a corner to the back innards of the tavern. It is quieter and cooler, especially with the metal walls. Now easier to concentrate, Jongdae can sense the Force. The being projecting is moving, Jongdae can feel. 

Jongdae eases his way to the back where there is a lot of machinery equipment. Jongdae stays against the wall, eyes closed in concentration as he navigates the hallway. On the right wall, Jongdae can sense the Force spilling out from a room. Jongdae nervously creeps up to the edge of the room that spills out with light. His heart is pounding in his chest in excitement of what he would find. 

With a steady breath, and a rush of his training flooding his brain, Jongdae rounds the corner. To his surprise, he can only find a boy about his height, scrubbing away at dish plates. The Force that Jongdae felt wasn’t nearly as strong, and his brain tries to find the answer. 

“Um, excuse me?” 

The boy perks up at the sound, and suddenly, the Force shoots out at full force against Jongdae. He can feel the great power surging within the boys terrified eyes. His mouth turns into a frown, his face swirls in confusion at Jongdae’s entrance.

“Who are you?” The boy asks with disdain in his voice and red in the face. He is young, Jongdae figures about his age, with blonde hair and freckled skin from the sun. He is very dirty, spending time with the dishes and dirty water. 

“I’m a Padawan, Jedi in training, from the Jedi Order,” Jongdae introduces formally, his training set automatically. “My name is Jongdae, what’s yours?”

The boy flickers his eyes at Jongdae’s appearance, and turns away with a grumble, “None of your business.”

“Well, that was rude!” Jongdae huffs, and storms away back to the tavern. He is fully satisfied with finding the source of the Force, and grumpy that he turned out to be mean. Jongdae was just asking for a name!

Jongdae returns back to his Masters table with a sulky face. Even when the waiter asks for his order, Jongdae did not grumble a thing. Jonghyun instead apologizes to the insectoid and orders something for the youngling. Jonghyun can only laugh at Jongdae’s pout, “What’s wrong Jongdae?”

Jongdae slams his tiny fist against the table, barely rumbling the silverware. “He was very mean!”

“Now, now. You must not let your emotions control you,” His Master slowly waves his hand over his Padawan, the Force relaxing his body of the anger. Once Jongdae breathes slowly without anger in his throat, Jonghyun questions, “Who is ‘he’?”

Jongdae juts his bottom lip cutely, “The dishwasher boy. He was mean. He asked for my name, and I said it. But when I asked for his, he didn’t give it. That’s not nice.”

“Perhaps. But, you cannot come to that conclusion so drastically, young Jongdae,” Jonghyun smiles at the waiter as their food arrives. “Most do not take kindly to strangers.”

Jongdae is hesitant to the food at first, but gently he eats the mysterious ground pile. “But I introduced myself as a Jedi in training. Aren’t we to be trusted?”

Jonghyun chuckles generously, and even more when Jongdae tilts his head curiously. He hums, “You have much to learn.”

They eat in some silence, minding themselves with the well spiced food. Jongdae is not picky with the food, knowing that they may have to be here for some while. His Master is unusually quiet. Usually he would make a joke to cheer the young one up, but he’s been curiously watching other patrons. 

“Jongdae,” Jonghyun hums, getting the younger ones attention. “Did you find the source of the power?”

“Master,” Jongdae breathes with annoyance. “It was the mean dishwasher boy.”

“Ah, I see,” he says, distracted. His eyes search again curiously. He spreads an instant smile when he locks eyes with something familiar. Jongdae notices immediately, picking up his head to see an insectoid coming straight away.

Master Jonghyun strikes up a conversation, greeting the insectoid in its native tongue. Jonghyun gives a gracious laugh as the insectoid cracks a joke in the foreign tongue. Jongdae just quietly observes, eyes darting back and forth between unknown words. Jonghyun gestures toward him, and Jongdae returns a cute, chubby cheeked smile. The insectoid says a few words towards him, but Jongdae stares back at Jonghyun with helplessness stuck on his face.

Jonghyun smiles lightly, “He says that you’ll grow up fine, he can sense it.”

“Thank you?”

They continue talking in the foreign tongue when Jongdae notices a familiar face in the crowd of patrons. He sees the mean dishwasher boy come from the other side of the counter with a sadder face. His face is blotchy red still, with grime smudged against his jawline. His body looks defeated and crumpled as he walks into the open restaurant with ripped overalls and a dirty shirt. He slowly takes dirty plates and cups from the empty table and places them into a small cart.

When the insectoid leaves the table, Jongdae immediately catches the attention of his Master. 

“Master, that’s him,” Jongdae whispers, making Jonghyun turn around to get a glimpse of the boy in tattered clothing. 

Jonghyun furrows his brow, “I sense some residual sparks, but nothing worthwhile.”

“Just wait,” Jongdae whispers, eyes glued to the scene. The insectoid that was speaking to them previously bee-lined to the dishwasher boy’s spot. The insectoid hovers his body above the boy’s in a predator stance, his language tone seeming harsh. And suddenly the insectoid smacks the boy on the head hard, making him crash against the metal table. 

A powerful wave of the Force hits Jongdae like an oncoming train. He is sure that Jonghyun feels it too when he stands suddenly and faces the situation before him. Jongdae feels frozen in place when he searches the boys face and finds terrified eyes with eyelashes catching tears. 

Jonghyun approaches quickly to the heated standoff, spitting out words in the insectoid language. Jongdae scrambles behind his Master, holding his own stance next to him.

“What’s going on here?” Jonghyun demands louder than the first time. Jongdae has never heard his Master raise anger toward someone like this before, and he can definitely sense it in his Masters elevated blood pressure. 

“No problem,” the insectoid turns defensively, waving his four arms.

Jonghyun takes a glance between the insectoid and the red faced boy. His face is tear stained and embarrassed.

“Let’s talk about this in back,” Jonghyun suggests. The insectoid immediately agrees leading Jonghyun and the boys to the back. Jonghyun looks into an office space, cramped with metal, and halts. Jonghyun raises a hand toward the room, “The boys stay here.”

The insectoid grumbles, and hastily agrees. Master Jonghyun hardens his stare at the insectoid, but then he crouches down to Jongdae’s height. His eyes are sharp, and Jonghyun speaks sternly, “Stay here, Jongdae. Keep the other boy company. I’m going to talk to the owner. I should be back shortly.”

The other boy obeys, entering the room and sitting quietly. Jongdae is a little apprehensive. He whispers, “But what if it’s a trap?”

“Stay,” Master Jonghyun commands with fatherly eyes. Jongdae whimpers in defiance, but enters the room without another objection. Jonghyun rises, and immediately leaves out of sight. That leaves Jongdae and the mean, sad boy alone. 

There is silence between them with the noise of the restaurant muffled between metal sheets. The other boy sits quietly, eyes glued to the floor space below. His body crumples close to his core, legs held tight against his chest. Jongdae can still feel quite the amount of Force flowing from the boy’s body. Jongdae figures the boy is still scared.

“Hey,” Jongdae whispers, shuffling closer to the boys’ position. The other doesn’t look at him, and Jongdae swallows. “I’m sorry for earlier. It was a little rash for me to storm out before, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” the boy mumbles, but still stares at the spot on the floor. Jongdae internally groans, as the conversation is going nowhere. He is frustrated, but he knows his training well. He wouldn’t let his emotions get the best of him.

“What’s your name?” Jongdae tries again, softer this time. It seems to have an effect when the boy’s body freezes, but his eyes focus on Jongdae. The stare is hard at first, the brown orbs seeking out information. Yet, they soften with eyelashes full of left over tears. 

His mouth opens slowly, as if he is still hesitant to speak. Nevertheless, sound emits, “Baekhyun.”

His eyes divert again in solitude with his body changing positions. He sits upright, legs crossed and chest open. Jongdae takes the information with care, channeling his inner communicator.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae hums. He asks carefully, “Are you from Kamar?”

“No,” Baekhyun answers more quickly, but leaves with a distant lingering question behind. Jongdae doesn’t want to push his luck.

“Well, I’m not from Tython, even if I live there now,” Jongdae gives a soft smile as he slips next to Baekhyun’s position. Jongdae raises his head with a pleasant memory warming his face. “I was born on Naboo. It’s a beautiful planet.”

Baekhyun is silent, turning his head away. Jongdae can’t read the expression on his face or the beating of his heart beat. Everything seems calm and collected.

“I don’t know where I’m from,” Baekhyun says with a bit of hopelessness. He raises his head and nudges it toward the door. His eyes glow with deep malice. “That parasite took me.”

Jongdae gasps, “So, you’re a slave?”

Baekhyun nods slowly to Jongdae’s words, his voice shaky, “He killed my parents so no one could look for me.”

A flush of anger rises inside of Jongdae. A child should never be subjugated to this. He feels so bad for Baekhyun. He must be scared and awfully mature for his age.  
With a cooler head, Jongdae presses his hand against Baekhyun’s knee. When the other doesn’t respond violently or in disgust, Jongdae keeps his hand and speaks lowly, “Baekhyun, I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lay downcast, perhaps spotting the hand on his knee. He’s been through a lot, Jongdae can tell by his mannerisms. It’s unfortunate, and Jongdae wishes to help Baekhyun in any way that he can.

Suddenly, Master Jonghyun comes through the frame of the doorway with a stern look on his face. He demands, “We’re leaving. The both of you.”

Jongdae rises, dragging Baekhyun up with him by clutching his wrist. Jongdae stands his ground, “But Master, our ship is destroyed.”

“I know where a cruiser is,” the low mumble spills from Baekhyun’s lips. Jongdae can’t believe it as Baekhyun takes charge in their escape. He steps forward, looking up at Jongdae’s Master. “I can take you there fast.”

Jonghyun nods, shuffling the younger ones in front of him. Jongdae can hear noises of a blaster beam reverberating against the walls, and his heart begins to race. Baekhyun starts running through the back hallways, bursting outside the back door. Sunlight blinds Jongdae for a moment as they blast through the back, but a telltale tug on his robe reassures him. 

“Come on!” Baekhyun runs, dragging Jongdae along with him. Jonghyun follows closely, but is also attentive for the nearby blaster shots. “This way!”

Baekhyun leads the two into what looks like a graveyard of metal tossed against sand dunes. Jongdae can’t quite see the cruiser they were looking for, mainly because the sun’s reflection causes him blindness. Jongdae covers his forehead with the sleeve of his robe to shield from oncoming rays. He can hear his Master’s insistent calls to run in the distance, only to witness red blaster beams surrounding his Master.

“Master!” Jongdae cries, halting his trek in the sand to attempt to return to his outgunned Master. He stumbles in the deep sand, but tries his best to run full force. He tries his best to ignore Baekhyun’s shouts insistent on running away. He can’t give up on his Master, the bond between them is undeniable. 

Jongdae races toward his Master, who is now combatting the blaster beams with his green lightsaber. The whizzing of the lightsaber was fast, Jonghyun is one of the best fighters Jongdae’s ever seen. He skillfully blocks all the blaster bolts without causing harm to its owners. Jongdae feels hope swell in his chest.

The young Padawan reaches for his own newly made lightsaber, the hilt feeling a little heavy in his hands. He only just recently created the weapon, but he is determined to help as a Jedi should. He releases the crystals light, now shiny and electric blue against the sandy terrain. It radiates against Jongdae, and he immediately swings his saber into battle, knocking another blaster beam.

Master Jonghyun swings closer to the insectoids, effectively slicing their blaster weapon in half. Then, with his hilt, he knocks them unconscious. The young Padawan catches his eye. Jongdae’s defensive holds and jabs are not quite perfected, but he is still young and impressionable. When a sudden rogue blaster beam heads straight for Jongdae’s head, Jonghyun immediately takes action. Jongdae’s body is thrown with the Force coming from his Master’s ability. He lands softly in the sand, light saber thrown out of arms reach, and not a blasters bolt scar to be traced. 

Jongdae groans at the sudden change of space. He drags his body out of the sand, sifting through his hair and squinting in the sunlight. His Master is skilled, flipping around the insectoids and quickly knocking them unconscious. 

As the last enemy goes down, Jonghyun quickly runs toward his Padawan and scoops him up. Jongdae is focused on the ship that’s slowly climbing in his vision. It’s a medium sized cruiser, certainly big enough for three members. Baekhyun is stuck in the last place that Jongdae saw him, eyes curious and shining. Jonghyun scoops the other young one in his arms, running through the deep sand as fast as he can. 

Now at the ship, Jonghyun puts the younger ones down to unlock the hatch of the ship. The release is antagonizing, slowly coming down as impatient patrons climb on board. Baekhyun scrambles into the ship last, resting his body into the cabin of the ship. Jonghyun quickly flicks switches on, pressing buttons that were not all that familiar to him. 

“I think it’s this one,” Jongdae scrambles, also pressing shiny buttons. 

“Sit down,” Jonghyun commands, but Jongdae refuses. Hastily, Jonghyun uses the Force to pin Jongdae into the copilot seat, strapping the young Padawan in with buckles.

With only a little bit of trouble, Jonghyun finally gets the ship in the air. The controls are a little finicky, but Jonghyun holds the controls steadily as they rush out of the atmosphere, rid of the planet Kamar. Jongdae can barely turn in his chair, but out of the corner of his eyes, he can see little Baekhyun pressed against the window and staring at the planet shrinking into the black space. Jongdae smiles warmly.

“I’m glad we saved Baekhyun from that nasty place,” Jongdae looks onward toward the stars, listening as hyperspace engages. “Those bad guys took everything from him and put him in slavery. He’s suffered a great deal.”

Jonghyun is silent and stoic, face concentrated on steadying the controls. But he lets out a curious hum with a cocked eyebrow, “Is that what he told you?”

“Yes, Master. He…,” Jongdae tone drops with doubt. He grows confused at his Master’s wording. Jongdae is so confident about Baekhyun’s story. He sounded so sincere. He turns back to Baekhyun’s position, searching for a wordless answer to Jongdae’s confusion.

The freckled boy is sitting quietly, face not relieved in joy nor sadness. He is paused in thought, his exterior like a shell. His mouth forms a straight line with no emotional drawing to it. Baekhyun’s shining eyes perk up to lock onto Jongdae’s. They are brown orbs, deep and elusive, with no amount of warmth in them. Jongdae feels a cold chill run down his body.


	2. Chp 2: Return

\--

“Bring in Jedi Knight Jonghyun Kim.”

Jongdae presses his head down even further into the cool metal. He can barely hear the muffling of the Jedi Council. He knows the air vents wasn’t the most sustainable way to listen in on their conversations. He should have never listened to Chanyeol. He’s a terrible spy. 

Jongdae shifts his tiny body through the air vents as silently as possible. At the end of the metal corridor Jongdae can see little bursts of light. He shunts his body forward to investigate. Lo and behold, he finds a grate that he can peer directly into the council room.

Jongdae counts the bodies of three council men, head Jedi Masters. One other council member is a holographic projection sitting on their respective chair. In the center of the circular room stands his Master Jonghyun, hands clasped behind his back. Jongdae can only get a side profile of him, so his expressions are half blocked.

“I understand that your mission to Deltooine was unsuccessful,” one of the Masters speaks calmly yet authoritatively. His very presence has Jongdae feeling uncomfortable. “Your report, Knight.”

“Yes, Master Shiik,” Jonghyun nods to the Anzat. “My ship was headed for Deltooine on the Hydian Way. Unfortunately, I incorrectly input the coordinates, and my ship tumbled out of hyperspace. Kamar was the nearest planet for a crash landing.”

The council is in a silence for a few bated moments. Jongdae has to hold his breath, lest he be caught. 

“I find it hard to believe you were so incorrect on your location. You were practically three planets away from your target,” the human Master projection is on the edge of scolding. Jonghyun bows his head in defeat, and Jongdae’s heart nearly drops through his stomach with guilt.

A beautiful Pantoran Jedi Master hums carefully, shifting in her seat, “What happened on Kamar, then, Jedi Kim?” 

Jonghyun perks his head back up, “When my Padawan and I crash landed on Kamar’s surface, I instantly felt the Force present. We investigated the nearby village and found a powerful Force-sensitive boy.”

“Insectoid?” 

“No, human.”

The Council is taken aback by the sudden revelation. The ghostly Givin Master speaks with gravel in his tone, “A human on Kamar? With great power, no less. What a find, Jedi Kim.”

“Is that the extent of your report?” The Pantoran Jedi purses her lips.

“No, there’s more,” Jonghyun explains, stance still respectfully military. “My Padawan and I were engaged in an ongoing fight within the insectoid species. We barely escaped with the Force-sensitive boy.”

“You brought him here? To Tython? Our home?” the projection of human Master Jedi is getting visibly frustrated now. His blueish projection waves in and out of signal.   
He sighs, and drawls with disappointment, “This was most irresponsible of you, young Jedi.”

Jonghyun, again, has his head bowed in defeat. Jongdae doesn’t quite understand the problem. Baekhyun is a powerful Force-sensitive boy, just like him and all the other Younglings. It is the job of the Jedi Order to bring gifted individuals to the Jedi way. Was it so hard to accept Baekhyun?

“This is both a fortune and a misfortune,” Master Shiik grimly speaks amongst the Council. The Council nods in agreement to his word. “Powerful Force-sensitive beings does not equate to Jedi peacekeepers. History has taught us this. You’ve put the whole Jedi Order at risk.”

“If this boy turns to the Dark Side, that will be our downfall,” the human projection sternly reminds.

Jongdae has to keep his gasp trapped in his throat when the shock strikes him. The Dark Side is never spoken about amongst the Younglings in such a direct way. The Dark Side is an unspeakable evil. It is the evil that can control any species, Jongdae has read. He can’t believe the Council would think that Baekhyun is that evil – they haven’t even seen him yet. Baekhyun was enslaved for most of his life, or so he says – the jury is still out on that. Evil is the last thing he could be.

“Unfortunately, we cannot make a decision about the boy’s future until Grand Master Pho returns,” Master Obrec speaks with his gravel tone. The rest of the Council agrees, nodding in unison and turning toward Jonghyun. “You are dismissed, Jedi Knight.”

Respectfully, Jonghyun bows and turns on his heel towards the exit. Jongdae feels frustration bubble up. So many questions run through his mind. He doesn’t know what fate had in store for Baekhyun. Was the Council going to hold Baekhyun captive until Grand Master Pho came back? Jongdae internally growls at the thought.

Jongdae gently slips out of the air ventilation system with only a little struggle. He is lucky not to get caught in there. He would be punished severely for listening in on private Council matters. However, there is no other way if you really want to know the information, as Chanyeol put it. Jongdae is a little suspicious that Chanyeol has previously done it on his own father’s Senate meetings.

Jongdae quickly runs down to where Baekhyun is being held. He knows the droids took him down into the holding cells where many criminals would get processed. But Baekhyun is no criminal, Jongdae knows it. Baekhyun is just an innocent boy without purpose in life. By bringing him to Tython, Baekhyun would gain the wisdom and skills of a Jedi. And Jongdae would make a new friend.

The Padawan quickly navigates past droid guards, his body light and quick against the machines eyes. Jongdae runs down the hallway of holding cells, quickly spinning to see if any contained the small freckled boy. It is only until he stops into the corner that he finds the boy curled up in his cell, the orange shield blocking him from entering. Jongdae quickly knows how to override it (only because of the one time with Kyungsoo stealing food from the mess hall), pressing the code to release the orange glow.

Baekhyun’s head perks up at the wobbly noise the evaporated shield makes and hardens at Jongdae’s silhouette. It’s only when Jongdae gets closer that Baekhyun releases a little reserve. 

“How are you?” Jongdae asks quietly, in fear of being caught. For the second time today, he is doing things he is not supposed to. He is being very courageous for an eight-year-old new Padawan. 

“Cold,” Baekhyun mutters. Instantly, Jongdae notices the way that Baekhyun’s slender arms wrap around the expanse of his torso. His clothes are still dirty and shredded from the escape. 

Jongdae quickly wraps his own brown robes around Baekhyun’s frail frame. It is not the warmest material, but at least he puts another layer on Baekhyun’s skinny body. He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder once the robe is situated, “Wasn’t it cold on Kamar?”

“Oh, yeah. We should have stopped to pick up my clothes. Those parasites would have killed us on the spot, for sure,” Baekhyun sarcastically quips with an accompanying glare. Baekhyun suddenly sinks into the robes, his emotions draining him. He has a despaired look on his face. “You shouldn’t have taken me off of Kamar.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae widens his eyes, shocked by Baekhyun’s confession. “We protect good people like you. We are peacekeepers, that’s what we do.”

“I’m causing more harm than good,” Baekhyun’s eyes are downcast as he mumbles into the soft robe. “They’ll just ship me back to Kamar.”

“They won’t. You’re too powerful for them to let you go,” Jongdae feels a rush of anxiety flow through him. He wants to believe that Baekhyun would stay. It’s not just because of his power. Jongdae feels a strange connection to the boy he saved.

Baekhyun gives Jongdae an incredulous look from underneath the safety and comfort of his attire. His eyes are saturated in curiosity, “What do you mean?”

Jongdae smiles simply, “You’re strong in the Force. Even I could sense it, and I’m just a Padawan.”

Baekhyun seems a little more relaxed by the comment. His eyes are not fearful, and his mouth doesn’t form an instantaneous frown. Jongdae feels it’s a good start to a friendship.

Suddenly, both of them can hear a commotion coming from the outside. Jongdae jolts his head out to see two droid guards and Jedi Knight coming straight toward Baekhyun’s cell. Jongdae gasps quietly and flees inside the room again.

“I have to hide!” Jongdae whispers, crazy to find a spot in the cell. Baekhyun looks a little less nervous than Jongdae, despite his condition of being locked up.

“Here,” Baekhyun calls, shoving Jongdae underneath the robe he was gifted. Baekhyun fits Jongdae snug onto his back underneath the robe. Jongdae feels a little stuffy underneath the robe. It certainly traps any air. “Just don’t move unless I do.”

The droids arrive to the unlocked cell to beam lights at the boy. Underneath, Jongdae can hear Master Wakku enter the cell with astonishment.

“Why was the shield broken?” Master Wakku squints his eyes toward the young boy. “Never mind it. The boy is to be transported to the Council.”

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s heart race, especially with his cheek squarely on Baekhyun’s back. Jongdae feels himself sweating underneath the robe, effectively creating a heat capsule for himself. He’s not so sure this is one of his greatest plans (although, to be fair, it was Baekhyun’s).

Jongdae can hear the robotic whirs of the droid guards escorting Baekhyun out of his cell. Baekhyun hesitantly, for Jongdae’s sake, gets up and slowly makes his way out of the cell. Through dark lights and clueless droids, four pairs of legs on a human seems normal. Jongdae is praying that Master Wakku would not be at the back of the escort party.

Baekhyun leads the pair into the lit hallway where everything can be seen. Jongdae holds his breath for as long as he can, until he finally feels like he is going to pass out. Extreme heat, anxiousness, and loss of air is not good for a young Padawan like Jongdae.

“What’s this?” Master Wakku’s voice can be heard behind Jongdae. This was it, Jongdae knew he was to be found out. Jongdae can feel the fingers of Master Wakku gripping around the robe. Through his hearing, he can make out Baekhyun’s apology in a whisper. In a flash of light, Jongdae is found out.

“Padawan! What are you doing here?” Master Wakku huffs in annoyance when he recognizes the young ones face. Jongdae just simply shrugs, exhausted from the sweaty travel. “Go back to your quarters this instant.”

Jongdae mutters acknowledgement dejectedly. He takes one last look at Baekhyun. The boy looks half terrified, and half guilty of the situation. Jongdae simply gives him a thumbs up in luck as Master Wakku pushes the freckled boy down the hall. Baekhyun’s fate would await him at the Council’s circle.

-

When Jongdae returns to his quarters, he falls face down into his bed without a care. He doesn’t notice, nor did he care, about the light switched on the overhead, or his fellow Padawan studying at his desk. He needs rest after one of the longest journey’s he’s ever taken. He is only a Padawan for a few months and he’s already exhausted.

Sleep must have overcame him quick, because the next thing he knows, the overhang light is out. Jongdae groggily rises to search through the window. It’s night, with the wisps of clouds clocking the view of the stars. He huffs, and his stomach instantly grumbles. He whines about it because he knows he’s missed dinner. 

Through the dark room, he reaches out to feel for his nightstand light. With nimble fingers, he clicks the light and illuminates the entire room. From Jongdae’s stance, he can’t see his roommate’s sleeping form, so he turns the overhead light on. Jongdae’s stomach insistently growls, so he taps it to calm its hunger. Unfortunately, the mess hall is closed, but Jongdae is sure he has snacks lying around somewhere.

Jongdae carefully crawls underneath the bed to see if he’s left anything in his storage containers. Nothing. Desk drawer, nothing. Pillow case, nothing. Laundry, nothing. And his stomach groans tirelessly. 

Jongdae is just about to give up until the door slides open and Kyungsoo steps in. He has books tucked underneath his arm and a tired look on his face.

“Ah, you’re up,” Kyungsoo hums monotonously, eyes sunken in. He settles his books in a neat pile on his desk, waiting to be opened again tomorrow morning. “You missed dinner.”

“How could you tell?” 

Cue Jongdae’s stomach growl. 

“It’s a sense,” Kyungsoo shrugs indifferently. He is always that way, very cut and dry. Even being slightly younger than Jongdae, he acts way more mature (even in Jongdae’s standards). He is the top of his class, and one of the youngest Younglings to become a Padawan. Kyungsoo is very talented in controlling his sensibilities, which is one of the hardest tasks to becoming a Jedi. 

But even with an emotionless cloud around him, Kyungsoo breaks out of that streak when he’s around Jongdae. Kyungsoo is the sensible mind in the Padawan operation, always telling Jongdae that things aren’t good ideas. Like when Jongdae tried to hide all the snacks he stole from the mess hall – Kyungsoo had to come and save him. And by save him, he tries to further the plan and they both ended up with punishment.

Kyungsoo slides Jongdae an extra granola bar that he’s saved, and Jongdae showers him with adorable eight-year old affection. Kyungsoo is used to being koala hugged by Jongdae. 

“Park came by again looking for you,” Kyungsoo huffs as he shyly changes into his nightwear. Even young, Kyungsoo is modest in undressing. 

Jongdae muses with a smirk on his lips, “You can call him Chanyeol, it’s not going to hurt. Did you talk to him?”

“No,” Kyungsoo grumbles dryly. He’s now in his nightwear getting ready for bed. 

“You’re always so mean to him,” Jongdae munches happily on his present. His stomach is satisfied by the affection.

“He’s annoying,” Kyungsoo fluffs his pillow a little too hardly. Keeping all those emotions pent in takes a toll on Kyungsoo, and he takes it out on inanimate objects.   
Poor pillow. “Why does he always bother me with trying to find you? Doesn’t he have better things to do?”

Chanyeol is a Senator’s son. He is from Naboo, just like Jongdae. They became instant friends growing up. Chanyeol would always visit the Younglings when his father needed to come to the Jedi capital. Secretly, Chanyeol always wanted to be a Jedi, but the Force within him is a little weak. Nonetheless, he is still a good friend to   
Jongdae. Kyungsoo just thinks he’s a nuisance. 

Jongdae shrugs, and in mid laughs, says, “I think he’s just craving attention.”

“Well, I don’t like him,” Kyungsoo finally sits on his bed, exhausted from his frustration. “By the way, where were you? I thought you arrived back at mid-morning.”

“Master Jonghyun and I found a Force-sensitive boy on the planet Kamar. His name is Baekhyun, and he was a slave for some mean men,” Jongdae grit his teeth at the thought of one of those insectoids harming Baekhyun. “We saved him. The last I saw him, the Council was going to decide if he…”

Jongdae gasps. It must have been decided tonight, but he was asleep. Jongdae quickly runs out of the room, Kyungsoo yelling and padding his feet along behind him. Jongdae hurries off to the lock up cells, hoping that Baekhyun wasn’t shipped off back to Kamar that night. 

“Jongdae!” he can hear Kyungsoo’s incessant growling behind him, but it won’t stop him. He’s determined to find out what happened to Baekhyun. “Wait!”

Jongdae searches the cells, calling out Baekhyun’s name in hopes of finding that freckled boy. When he gets to the cell Baekhyun and he previously shared, he finds nothing but an empty cell in the corner of the lock up. Dejected, Jongdae slumps onto the floor, a tired sigh on his lips.

Kyungsoo finally reaches him, panting at the chase. He smacks Jongdae’s head with a growl, “Don’t run away like that, idiot.”

Jongdae mumbles an apology as he rubs the back of his head. He can hear footsteps approaching, and he knows that he’s deep in trouble yet again. Two Master Jedi’s appear in front of the two young Padawans. Jongdae recognizes them as two of the Council members, Master Shiik and the beautiful blue Pantoran Jedi, Master Andula.

“Master Shiik, Master Andula,” Kyungsoo greets, bowing with upmost respect. Jongdae hesitates, but greets them. 

The Masters each greet the Padawans carefully with suspicion in their eyes. Master Shiik is first to call it, “What are you two Padawans doing up so late?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shift between them, like he’s got an excuse on the tip of his tongue, but Jongdae gives him a cutoff. Jongdae builds up a frown, “I wanted to know what happened to Baekhyun, the boy from Kamar.”

The two Masters (and Kyungsoo) are surprised by the Padawans outburst. The Masters look in between each other, and, in a silent agreement, confidently look back at the younger ones.

“I shall take you back to your quarters, and then I shall tell you the fate of Baekhyun. Fair?” Master Andula softly smiles. Jongdae could not help but instantly agree. “Bid farewell to Master Shiik then.”

After saying goodnight to the other Master, the three walk back to the Padawan quarters. It feels slow, as Jongdae’s mind is filled with questions that he will finally get answers to. Master Andula looks trustful enough and she would definitely have insight about Baekhyun. Jongdae just hopes the other is okay.  
Kyungsoo politely pulls a chair up for Master Andula to take. Jongdae can’t wait for the news, tipping on the edge of his seat, expectantly waiting for Master Andula’s words.

“Baekhyun went before the Jedi Council this afternoon,” Master Andula gently hums. “Grand Master Pho believed it best that Baekhyun stay here for observation.”  
Relieved, Jongdae smiles brightly, “Will he train as a Jedi?”

“We shall see in time, young Padawan,” her voice is very comforting, with a beautifully soft smile to accompany it. Her voice wavers, “I must warn you. Baekhyun is very powerful. If he is to train as you do, you will find he has acquired some skills faster than you have. He is not perfectly skilled in the Force yet, but he has presented himself as a powerful Force-wielder.”

Jongdae can feel a tiny sense of fear in the Master in which he cannot explain. Baekhyun is not all that terrifying, not that Jongdae knows of. He agrees, Baekhyun’s power is great, but he has not harnessed its true potential yet. Jongdae is for certain that if Baekhyun trains with the Jedi, he will become a great asset. 

The two Padawans bid farewell to their Master, and quietly tuck themselves into bed. Usually, it goes silent in the room, but Jongdae can hear Kyungsoo hum in thought.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo calls out in the darkness. Jongdae cannot see him, but he faintly senses Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. “Master Andula’s heart was racing when she talked about that boy from Kamar. Should we be careful?”

Jongdae pauses through his thought. Kyungsoo’s heart is now thunderous, Jongdae can hear it through his skull. Or, perhaps he mistook it for his own.

“No. He’s perfectly harmless.”


	3. Chp 3: Quaint

\--

"Block!"

Jongdae quickly raises his forearms to block the sudden attacks coming from the Jedi Knight. Jongdae blocks out the pain from the scrapes of knuckles against his bare skin. The Jedi Knight throws hard punches and swift kicks to knock Jongdae off his balance. As a young Padawan, this difficult training is nothing out of the ordinary. If they are to become Jedi’s, they must train with the best fighters. Jongdae is determined to beat out the rest of his class once again.

He is doing well. He evades and deflects every different hit from the Jedi’s. Last week’s tips help him improve once he is in close combat. His eyes are steady, watching carefully at the Jedi’s intending blows and then anticipating the next. 

“Offense!”

Jongdae quickly turns his posture around from huddled defense to a forwarding offense. He catches the Jedi Knight off guard by grabbing his wrist and throwing them off balance so Jongdae can lay down punches. Quickly, the Jedi puts up his defenses as Jongdae lays an assault of punches onto the others body. Well placed knee jabs to the Jedi’s core leaves his body curled to protect from the core punches, but that leaves the Knight’s balance off.

Jongdae only has to push the Jedi Knight backwards to send the other onto the ground. There, Jongdae stands over his red faced opponent. Jongdae’s breath is heavy, and he pants with glee as the announcer kills the match.

But the quick enjoyment lasts only a few seconds as Jongdae blinks back to his humbleness. He helps the Master underneath him and apologizes, “Sorry Master Bali.”

The other chuckles lightly once up on his feet, his respirator distorting the sound slightly, “There’s no need for apologies, Padawan. You did a great job this week. I see you’ve been listening to me when I tell you your left side blocks needed improving.”

Jongdae nods up to the Kyuzo Master. Jedi Bali is one of the youngest Jedi Knight fighters. He is one of the best because has a wealth of information on different fighting styles other than the Jedi’s refined moves. Jongdae is just glad to have gotten the Master’s appraise for his continuing progress.

Master Bali is young, like Jongdae’s own Master, but he is definitely stricter when it comes to Padawans. He pushes the Padawans through the training, and that is why he is a great instructor. It’s no wonder that his own Padawan is Kyungsoo, since they both are such sticklers to the Order.

“Once again Jongdae, you have proven yourself to be a growing Padawan. A job well done,” Master Bali gives Jongdae a nod of approval and pats the young one’s back, “Now eat, since you’ve skipped breakfast.”

“Of course, Master,” Jongdae gives a bright smile as he heads for the exit. The training room is made of grey steel, with lights engineered to give atmosphere to a variety of environments. There’s a huge observation deck on the upper wall with huge glass windows. Before, the Grand Master had been observing in there, but he seems to have gone away and appear ominously in the doorway that Jongdae’s heading out of.

“Hello Grand Master Pho,” Jongdae greets with a pleasant smile and a bow of his head. The Grand Master musters up a gentle smile in return, looking over Jongdae’s body with deep dark robes.

“Good morning, Padawan. Excellent job today in training,” The Grand Master replies, but looks onward to Master Bali finishing wrapping his arms in tape. The Grand Master crooks his finger toward the trainer, and Jongdae stands firmly in his place with curiosity. 

Master Bali jogs over, “Good morning Master Pho. Is there something you need of me?”

“Yes, in fact.” Jongdae notices a device being pulled from Master Pho’s robes, details written small and an unloaded picture beside it. The Padawan’s body leans, curiosity overtaking him. But his heart almost leaps out of his chest when the Grand Master’s voice booms, “Padawan, leave for breakfast.”

“Yes, Grand Master.” Jongdae quietly exits, but suddenly turns the corner for cover. There are secrets that the Grand Master is keeping, and Jongdae has to indulge. Jongdae presses his ear to the metal, inching his way to the entrance way that the two Master’s are located. He prayed that he wouldn’t get caught.

“There is a new human youngling here that we need to assess.” Jongdae hears the Grand Master state, and Jongdae’s ears are buzzing at the information. It’s definitely Baekhyun.

“Hm. He’s older than the normal new younglings. And he’s beginning to train?”

“We won’t know unless you assess his skills.” Jongdae hears a pause of hesitation. “I need you to compare his fighting skills with a Padawan.”

“Wouldn’t it be best if he fought with a Jedi?”

“No. That may be overkill for the boy. We don’t want to overwhelm him.” 

Jongdae feels his body go numb with nerves and excitement. He’s excited for Baekhyun’s new trials to determine fitness of the Jedi Order, but he’s also extremely nervous for the boy. He has great power, but from what Jongdae has seen, Baekhyun is shy to conflict. He’s never seen Baekhyun stand up to his abuse on Kamar, and he froze in fear when he watched Master Jonghyun fight. Jongdae’s worried that Baekhyun might not be mentally prepared to fight.

“Jongdae!”

The Padawan’s heart races at his name being called. He fears there’s doom on the other side, so he spins his head faster just to deal with the shock. Another young face stands slightly above him, grinning madly. Jongdae releases his breath with relief and greets, “Hi Chanyeol.”

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol still smiles mischievously as he tries to peer around Jongdae’s body. The young Padawan rushes to block Chanyeol’s view, nervous about getting caught by the Master’s. Chanyeol doesn’t look too amused as he squirms around and almost causes a commotion.

“Nothing. Let’s just walk.” Jongdae shifts Chanyeol’s body, spinning him in the opposite direction and pushing him down the hallway. Jongdae feels relief wash over his body again. “What are you doing wandering the Temple?”

“Father is going to have long talks with the Jedi Council. He’s says it’s “very important” so I can’t visit him,” Chanyeol whines, his hands emphasize the quotes with distinction. He then flops them around with vigor. “So, I wanted to find you so that we could do things, like roam the shops or play with your ‘saber.”

“Chanyeol, for the last time, my lightsaber is a weapon, not a toy. My Master says it’s not something I should play with,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and laughs when Chanyeol huffs in annoyance on their walk. Chanyeol is always fascinated by the Jedi way. He says that he’s always wanted to be a Jedi, but the Force is not strong enough within him to get through trials. So, he lives vicariously through Jongdae.

Chanyeol jams his hand into his pocket, fishing for something with a concentrated face. He finds it in his pocket, and dangles a small burlap pouch in front of Jongdae’s face. Chanyeol grins, swinging it back and forth. He singsongs, “My father gave me some credits to spare.”

Jongdae hesitates once he hears the metallic clangs of the credits bouncing off each other with Chanyeol’s shakes. His brain is yelling at Jongdae to stay in the Temple, but his gut lunges at the sight of adventure. Chanyeol is one of his best friends, and the city shops aren’t too far away. If they get caught, he can just say that he was escorting the Senators son. 

Jongdae lets an easy grin fall onto his lips, “Fine, let’s go!”

It’s surprisingly easy for them to get outside without Jedi’s questioning them harshly. They play their parts, just casually strolling down into the city walk ways. Once they are out of the line of sight of the Temple, they book it, running wildly into the city with fresh breaths and laughs. They can feel their youth surging as they explore the city’s wide expanse.

The city is lined with hanging bridges coming from the mountains and into the heart of the busy center. Ships blast past city skyscrapers and cliff faces. Tython is the home to millions of people that swore allegiance to the Government. Industrialization takes out only a fraction of Tython’s natural beauty. Instead of flattening the land, construction built around nature. The city is narrow in between mountain ranges, which makes it hard for attacks. Skyscrapers look as tall as the trees, which are as old as time. The ground beneath them has the richest soil despite the layers of concrete protection. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol race across one of the sky bridges, landing on the platform for the trolley to take them into the lower parts of the city. The bright yellow trolley hovers by, and they take their first steps onto the vehicle. Jongdae is too excited to sit, instead grabbing the metal pole in front of him and standing as they descend. It’s been long since he could take the trolley freely, as Master Jonghyun always insists that they travel by their own ship into the city for a mission.

Descending into the lower parts, Chanyeol’s eyes gleam at the bright neon signs flashing advertisements. Practically hanging out of the trolley already, Chanyeol sprints off when they land in the middle deck of the city. There are thousands of shops, and one of the biggest displays of droid-appropriate units for the Government. Jongdae finally catches up to Chanyeol who has his eyes glued to swirling sign of bright pinks. 

“Sugar World?” Jongdae looks blankly up at the sign that Chanyeol is so interested in. “What is it?”

“They have the best choco-cream candy,” Chanyeol is mesmerized, instantly slipping through the door. “You have to try something here.”

“Alright,” Jongdae hesitates, flushing once he enters inside. It’s completely different from the outside world, a disconnect Jongdae immediately notices. The room is colored with bright pinks and whites, completely different from the stark grey walls of the Temple and drab browns they wear. The booths are cherry red and plush, and it’s spilling with candy décor. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae slip into a booth that swallows the young boys up. Being here makes Jongdae feel so much younger. If he were still a youngling, he might be enticed by the candy. But as a Padawan with a goal in mind, relaxing in this place is hard to do. 

A waitress walks up to them, and Jongdae is slightly startled. It’s a droid, a C3PO type, with pink blush on its cheeks and blonde wig on its head. Chanyeol finds it very amusing that the droid was dressed in a frilly maids dress. Jongdae feels uncomfortable in the place.

“Hello, and welcome to Sugar World! Would you like anything?” the robots voice has been altered to a sickening sweet girls voice. It even giggles on command.

“I’ll take the double choco-cream delight, and you’ll have…?” Chanyeol looks expectantly, eyes gleaming over the shiny table top. Jongdae tugs back a frustrated look.

“Strawberry milkshake,” Jongdae hums, and immediately groans when the droid-waitress walks away. “This is so embarrassing.”

“What do you mean? This is so awesome! My caretaker took me here when my father was having business with your Council men,” Chanyeol grins, taking in the expanse of the place. “It’s just a little escape from the Temple is all.”

Jongdae quietly sits, his feelings growing sour. “I just don’t feel right here. I don’t think it’s right of me to relax here while other Padawans are training so hard to fight in the war.”

Chanyeol sighs in contempt, “Jongdae, you’re in the top ranking. You’re one of the best fighters and scholars amongst the Padawans, you told me yourself. So, why not enjoy a treat with your best friend? You deserve it.”

The droid waitress brings over the sugary treats to the young boys in near no time. Chanyeol’s eyes grow wide at the chocolatey delight, while Jongdae silently sips on his straw. It is good, Jongdae can admit, but the sugar leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. All he can think about is Baekhyun and how he’s locked in a cage like an animal. 

The two friends eat until they became full of the sweets. Chanyeol wipes his slobbered mouth with the back of his hand, but it doesn’t do well to clean it. With sticky pride on his lips, he fishes for his pouch and plops it onto the counter top of the white table. It makes a loud, heavy sound that turns heads. Jongdae’s stomach turns at the way Chanyeol carelessly throws it.

“It should be just two credits,” Jongdae quickly says. It seems that everyone’s eyes are on the two young boys and the plethora of credits between them. Jongdae doesn’t want to be here any longer. He grabs Chanyeol’s wrist after he throws coins on the table and attempts to sprint off. However, a body looms over the two boys.

“Hello there,” the Zygerrian waitress smiles, her fox appearance making it more like a hungry grin. “How was your service today gentlemen?”

“W-wonderful. Couldn’t have been better,” Chanyeol stutters, suddenly feeling the ominous behavior Jongdae had sensed before. This paradise is definitely a little strange, and having this new waitress approach them is very suspicious. 

The fox like waitress eyes flickers to the table with the credits and her smile twitches, “Wouldn’t you boys like a little more candy? We have a special today.”

“No thank you,” Chanyeol mutters politely, eyes downcast in nerves. Jongdae just watches beside Chanyeol, observing the actions of the waitress. The Zygerrian woman hums at the response and then presents the familiar tiny burlap pouch dangled in her fingers. The two boys instantly stand a little more stiffly.

“Are you sure? You sure do have enough money to spare,” her grin is wicked as she trapped the two boys in the corner. Chanyeol’s heart is racing, Jongdae can feel it against his own senses. They are really in a lot of trouble and stuck in an awful spot. 

Jongdae closes his eyes and quietly calms his initial shock, praying that this would work. He waves his hand a little, takes a deep breath, and chants, “I will give the money to the Jedi.”

A few seconds of silence ends the chant, and peels his eyes open to see the fox woman in a confused daze. Jongdae reaches for the burlap pouch quietly at the opportunity. His fingers are almost touching it, but the Zygerrian woman snaps out of it and laughs, “Looks like your mind tricks aren’t that strong, Jedi.”

In a bit of anger, Jongdae releases the Force onto her hand, popping the bag out of her hand. Jongdae snatches it from the air, and gives the fox waitress a satisfied smile. Her shock quickly turns to rage, and she is suddenly about to attack. Jongdae decides it’s the best time to get out, and he pushes Chanyeol.

“Run!”

The two young boys let their skinny legs take them far into the district with the café deep out of the way. They hop onto the bright yellow trolley, and let their breath catch up. Below, they can see a frustrated gang of Zygerrian people. The boys laugh together at their escape. They were young and fearless, ready to take the world.

-

The two young Naboo boys return to the Temple as fast as their legs can take them. Danger was imminent at their time in the city, but they got away with their lives and pride still intact. Chanyeol would say that’s a job well done in his book. Jongdae, on the other hand, feels a sense of wrong doing. Chanyeol was so careless with the money that it attracted unwanted attention to them. 

“That was so great!” Chanyeol laughs as he enters the Temple walls. The grey collapses on them, enclosing them into the Temples walls. Jongdae scuffs his boots nervously.

“I don’t think we should go back there again,” Jongdae mutters, worry clouding his eyes. Chanyeol pauses in their walk.

“Why not? I thought the chase was fun,” Chanyeol grins innocently.

“No, it wasn’t,” Jongdae turns on a serious note, making Chanyeol instantly pull back his grin a notch or two. Jongdae sighs, “We could have been robbed or died.”

“But you saved us in the end anyway,” Chanyeol pouts his lips. Jongdae doesn’t mean to upset his friend. He really wants to bring up how Chanyeol shouldn’t be so careless with his money, but it doesn’t seem to be the time. 

“Okay, we’re just going to go into the mess hall and act like nothing happened,” Jongdae instructs as they continue into the Temple. Although their stomachs aren’t grumbling with hunger, this would normally be the time where Jongdae would eat lunch with Kyungsoo. It would be most suspicious if Jongdae wasn’t available during the time.

Chanyeol follows Jongdae into the doors of the giant mess hall. Padawans, Jedi’s, and younglings alike are bustling inside, chatting and laughing together over food. It is one of the few times where Jedi were allowed to connect and socialize with others. Jongdae just liked it because it’s a break between studying.

Jongdae eyes the usual table he sits at and notices Kyungsoo’s figure brooding. As the two approach closer, Kyungsoo’s face darkens less. The left side of his face seems to be a lot more swelled than the right, giant bruises are painted across his left cheek, and his eye adorns a black ring. The poor Padawan looks like he got beaten by a savage animal.

Jongdae gasps, “Kyungsoo, who did this?”

Kyungsoo continues to mash his food with disdain, his dark tone expelling anger. Kyungsoo can barely look up at Jongdae, but he manages an awfully hurtful stare. His eyes are pricked with tears from the swelling, but his eyes strain like there is anger running in his blood. With scorn, he spits, “The boy from Kamar.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker beyond Jongdae, rage filling his squinting glare. Jongdae looks towards Kyungsoo’s pointed direction and notices a boy at a table by himself. Jongdae notices the faded freckle boy and how he blankly sips a drink. Jongdae can’t find the justification of Kyungsoo’s hate, especially when Baekhyun looks so calm.

“He’s perfectly harmless. That’s what you said, right?” Kyungsoo hums distastefully, not even acknowledging Chanyeol’s presence. The poor boy is definitely caught in a difficult situation. 

“What happened?”

Kyungsoo sighs and sets his stabbing utensils down. “Instead of training with Master Bali, he asked me to fight the new boy. I didn’t know I’d get kicked in the face and pummeled to the ground.”

Jongdae feels his breath catch in his throat as a gasp. Kyungsoo is a good fighter, so this came as a shock. And Baekhyun doesn’t look like he could even hurt a fly. He freezes every time conflict arose. But every time Jongdae looks at the bruises, he can only gape in disbelief.

Jongdae shakes his head slowly, “I don’t know Kyungsoo. I just find it hard to believe. I know Baekhyun, and he wouldn’t—“

“Do you know Baekhyun’s actions better than mine?” Kyungsoo’s tone is borderline threatening. Jongdae can see the betrayal well up in his throat as his veins stick out. It’s been a long time since Kyungsoo has flared his emotions so openly. It’s absolutely terrifying. “Last time I checked, we’ve known each other for years and you’ve known Baekhyun for a week.”

Jongdae slowly closes his gaping mouth shut. He has no words to say. He is shocked, to say the least. Shocked at Kyungsoo’s angry behavior, and the accusations. It’s true, Jongdae hasn’t known Baekhyun that long, but he believes there is so much good within the recluse boy. Forcing him to fight may have drawn him into a panic and he injured Kyungsoo without choice. Jongdae doesn’t believe for one second that Baekhyun meant to intentionally hurt the other Padawan.

There’s a commotion on the other side of the room that grabs Jongdae’s, along with most of the other mess hall patrons, attention. Two Temple guards stand over Baekhyun’s body, and the shy boy picks himself up with the saddest stare. Baekhyun follows the men, his body sags sadly as the guards stand at his side.

“I’ll be back,” Jongdae murmurs. He hopes Kyungsoo wouldn’t catch it, but the irritable grunt says otherwise. Jongdae feels a slightly pang of guilt before he runs off to follow the guards.

He is led down to a familiar corridor that Jongdae recognizes to be the lock up cells. He gasps as Baekhyun is placed into a cell, sadness pulling at his features as the guards lock the orange pulsating shield. Jongdae holds his breath for a few bated moments until he sees the guards pick up and leave. Jongdae crouches, shuffling into the wing towards Baekhyun’s cell.

Jongdae can hear a quiet rustle within his cell before peering around the corner. His vision is slightly skewed by the translucent orange shield, but Jongdae can see. Baekhyun is curled in a ball on his cot, much like when they were on Kamar, head pressed into his knees. His body trembles in a sob. Jongdae can feel the pit of guilt in his stomach grow into his chest.

The shield whirs open, and Baekhyun instantly unravels his form. The boy wipes his red blotchy face with his clean long sleeved shirt that the Jedi had provided him. Initial shock of the entrance wears off, and Baekhyun releases only a little tension. His eyes fill with mustered up pride, even with tears perfectly crystalized on his eyelashes. A deep frown pierces his mouth, bending it unnaturally.

“Hi,” Jongdae simply breathes, edging closer to the open floor of the cell. “May I step in?”

Baekhyun nods silently and Jongdae takes a few steps into Baekhyun’s space. Baekhyun looks so small on the white cot. It looks as if the boy is being swept into the wall of white, his personality fading in. His face hasn’t changed since he was on Kamar. He is still terrified.

Jongdae shuffles around his pocket. He presents tiny wrapped candy balls, ones that Baekhyun eyes with interest. Jongdae smiles lightly, “I took a few from a shop today. I was wondering if you’d like any?”

Baekhyun pauses to inspect the outreached hand. His fingers gently grasp one deep navy wrapped ball. He pops the candy into his mouth, mouth salivating around the texture and flavor. Slowly, the deep frown melts in the chocolate escape and Baekhyun smiles lightly. With good reception of the treat, Jongdae places them down and sits on the ground below Baekhyun’s height. To his surprise, Baekhyun joins him on the ground.

“You like them, right? You and Chanyeol would get along well, then,” Jongdae says lightheartedly with a small laugh. Baekhyun’s eyes are focused on his lips, and   
Jongdae smiles wide. “We could take a trip down there together sometime.”

Whatever smile Baekhyun has formed slowly fades as the thought sinks in. Baekhyun mutters, “I don’t think that will happen.”

“Why not? You’re training to be a Padawan and then a Jedi.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flash with guilt, and then downcast. “I hurt someone.”

Jongdae swallows hard. He knows that Kyungsoo couldn’t have made up his story, but he mentally couldn’t believe that Baekhyun would be capable of such wrong doing. But this guilt that Baekhyun is welling inside makes Jongdae’s stomach drop.

“What do you mean?” Jongdae presses, even if a part of him doesn’t want to know the answer. Baekhyun is emotionally all over the place, and slowly Jongdae can feel a little uneasiness.

“I had to fight someone. Another kid,” Baekhyun lets out a shaky sigh. “So, I just fought him and I think I hurt him really bad.”

It comes back to Jongdae like a flood. The earlier conversation he overheard at the training room must coincide with Kyungsoo’s bruises and Baekhyun’s account. The Grand Master must have requested Baekhyun to fight as assessment, and Kyungsoo was next to train. Kyungsoo is a decent fighter, so it was assumed that he could push Baekhyun’s fighting limit. 

But it still leaves the lingering question. How did Baekhyun end up dealing Kyungsoo so much damage? Jongdae’s curiosity sparks.

“I don’t think I can be a Jedi anymore,” Baekhyun concludes sadly. “I don’t think I can control myself in a fight like that.”

“That’s not true!” Jongdae gasps, clutching Baekhyun’s shoulders that turns downcast. He looks almost completely dead inside, with guilt simmering deep within.   
“You’re here to learn and harness your strengths. You won’t be a Jedi in a day. You have to believe that there is goodness in you, just like I do.”

Baekhyun looks slightly confused with differing emotions clouding his thoughts. Jongdae can see the sadness and guilt clutching to him like his clothes, but a layer of warm hope wraps around him like a blanket. Jongdae wants the blanket to smother Baekhyun so he wouldn’t doubt himself so much, but he can only do so much. So far, Baekhyun has been quietly listening to Jongdae, and Jongdae can appreciate the effort to getting Baekhyun to smile softly.

“Come with me,” Jongdae instructs, latching his grip onto Baekhyun’s wrist to raise him. Baekhyun quietly follows with curious eyes as Jongdae leads them out of the cells and into the grey wings of the Temple. Through Jongdae’s cautiousness, they are undetected by guards or surrounding Jedi’s. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s high pulse rate between his fingers as they make it to their destination.

Jongdae enters the doorway to the training facility, but he is stopped in his tracks when Baekhyun firmly stands his ground. Jongdae looks back to see Baekhyun’s eyes shoot to the ground. He is nervous, Jongdae can tell, but Baekhyun needs a push. He can’t live his life in fear. It would consume him whole.

“Come,” Jongdae calls, pulling the unwilling Baekhyun into the empty training facility. The lights flicker once the two boys enter the facility, illuminating the dark corners to reveal emptiness. Jongdae stands facing the other boy, determination bubbling inside him. “I want you to fight me.”

Baekhyun flashes concern and wraps his arm around his body. He’s hesitant, “I can’t. The Grand Master says I can only fight with Master Bali.”

“He’s not here right now. There’s no harm in more practice,” Jongdae suggests. He’s recently been on the streak of doing things he shouldn’t. When Baekhyun looks more apprehensive to the situation, shuffling on his feet, Jongdae says daringly, “Don’t you trust me?”

Baekhyun’s demeanor changes, Jongdae can feel it. He looks lost, thoughts pulling him in different directions. The poor boy is probably dealing with more internal conflict than Jongdae previously thought, but nonetheless, Jongdae still wants to help him. Baekhyun can’t wallow in guilt or self-hatred. He’s needed as a Jedi.

“You know the boy you hurt before?” Jongdae states as Baekhyun tries to sort through his thoughts. “He’s my best friend.”

Baekhyun finally stops his internal conflict and latches onto Jongdae’s words. He’s slightly off put with a bit of a frown, “Is that why you want to fight me?”

“Perhaps,” Jongdae says provocatively. It’s not true, at least wholly. Sure, he’s a bit angry that Kyungsoo is hurt, but he solely wants to help Baekhyun control his emotions. This is just trying to egg him into the fighting spirit.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Baekhyun mutters, but his body language is already standing back defensively. Jongdae feels a smirk on his face.

“Don’t pull back your punches,” Jongdae grins, standing back in his en guard position. There are a few pauses in between. In a moment’s breath, Jongdae isn’t sure if Baekhyun is going to attack. He stands silently, hands curling and uncurling, thoughts of escape surely in his mind. But in the next, Jongdae recognizes his pounce and braces for Baekhyun’s oncoming assault. 

The boy is fast with his fists, but they certainly don’t land where a trained Jedi’s would. He’s unpolished with formal fighting techniques, but he still provides landing blows. Jongdae blocks his face when Baekhyun’s knuckles graze his upper forearms in the attack. But even with covering his face, Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s arms reaching around the defense and a quick blow to the side of the head knocks Jongdae back a bit. 

Jongdae is astonished when he breaks and Baekhyun is still coming for him with determination. Jongdae builds up an offense to counter attack, and it is effective for a short time. He hits Baekhyun in his ribs since Baekhyun isn’t relying on a defense. Instead, the boy pursues with a growl, shoving Jongdae back and relentlessly throwing punches again. 

It isn’t until Jongdae feels blows to his lower half that he realizes he shouldn’t hold back his own punches. Baekhyun is light on his feet, and kicks Jongdae’s shins. In one swoop, Baekhyun spins his leg as a deadly weapon and collides with Jongdae’s weakened legs. Jongdae’s on his feet in one second, and looking up at the ceiling dazed in the next.

Jongdae feels the wind knocked out of him for a second as his head lolls around. He feels a hard pressure on his abdomen and watches as Baekhyun kneels down on him, ready for another assault. Jongdae puts up his forearms defensively and curls his body to endure. Through the cracks of his arms, he can see Baekhyun’s face. His teeth are bared aggressively, but his eyes are panicked. A fight like this makes him lose control of his senses, Jongdae has noticed, and he can use this.

Jongdae can feel the pain radiate in his forearms as the defense is breaking down. Jongdae quickly acts in the moment when Baekhyun does a cross punch. Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s elbow and fully extends the attackers arm in a twist. It sends Baekhyun off balance, which releases his knee hold on Jongdae’s trapped body. Jongdae slams the other boy onto his back, quickly sits on his legs, and restrains his arms. 

In this moment, the boys share a pause. They both are panting with exhaustion from the fight, breaths wide and deep. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s pulse underneath trapped arms, and it feels like it’s slowing from the million kilometers an hour that it peaked at. Slowly, Baekhyun’s panic in his eyes simmers to a resolved reflection. Jongdae wants to smile at him, but he can hear panicked voices yelling at them.

“What is the meaning of this!”

Jongdae quickly launches himself off of Baekhyun in alarm, and Baekhyun quietly gets up beside him, head automatically down in obedience. The Grand Master Pho and Master Bali quickly rush into the room after hearing commotion, mostly likely the brunt of the fight.

“We were training, Master,” Jongdae quickly mutters. 

“Training without supervision? That’s against the rules, Padawan. You know this,” The Grand Master is on the edge of a growl. “And Baekhyun, you were specifically instructed not to fight with anyone except for Master Bali.”

Baekhyun bows his head even further. Jongdae can see the awful shame filling in Baekhyun’s body, and he can’t stand it. It isn’t Baekhyun’s fault at all.

“I forced him to fight me, Master Pho,” Jongdae announces with sudden confidence. Everyone stares at him, including a shocked Baekhyun beside him. The Grand Master takes a particularly long time to study Jongdae’s disheveled state before allowing Jongdae to continue. “His street fighting skills are impressive. I just wanted to see how a training Jedi would fare up to unpolished techniques.” 

Master Bali sighs, “Jongdae, I understand your intentions, but you should have asked me first.”

“Are you mad, Jedi Bali? Would you have allowed such a fight? Or have you forgotten that your own Padawan was beaten to the brink of death by the same Kamar boy,” The Grand Master retaliates sternly. Master Bali instantly bows his head in obedience, allowing the Grand Master to continue. He looks onward to the two boys and commands, “You two are dismissed. But be forewarned, if we catch you two in trouble with our rules again, you will be punished severely.”

“Yes, Master,” the two young boys say simultaneously. Silence falls between the two boys once again as they continue their way outside the facility. Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s eyes are shining with a different light, one of confusion. 

“You didn’t need to defend me like that. No one asked you to,” Baekhyun mutters. Jongdae is surprised at the sudden conversation, but welcomes it.

“I had to. It was the truth, and the right thing to do, after all. I’d hope you’d do the same for me if the chance ever comes,” Jongdae smiles genuinely. It seems to make an impact on Baekhyun, because he’s suddenly doing that confused face again and it’s better than the sadness he draws frequently. He sucks his lips in thought, pressing them deeply. He nods carefully, and it makes Jongdae’s heart swell.

“I hope to see you more often, Baekhyun,” Jongdae smiles and pats Baekhyun’s back gently as they arrive to the quarters. Baekhyun gives him a soft smile as well, with a bit of confusion left in his face. He whispers, and Jongdae almost misses it.

“I hope so too.”


	4. Chp 4: Savant

\--

Months pass since the fight between the two boys, but Jongdae’s driving spirit doesn’t. He insists on trying to see Baekhyun at least once per week. He succeeds, but most of the times he only gets Baekhyun’s attention when he’s kicking at the guards taking him away. Baekhyun’s new dorm is highly guarded and he personally has a Jedi or a droid with him at all times. But that doesn’t stop Jongdae from trying. 

After weeks of failed attempts to talk to Baekhyun, Jongdae thinks he finally has a perfect plan. Baekhyun’s schedule is done exceptionally well. He does things the exact same every week, as if this regimen will enforce order within him. This bodes well for Jongdae, because he can plan where Baekhyun’s exact locations will be.

The young Padawan walks through the hall after he completes his training. He knows that Baekhyun and a group of escorts will take him to the training room in approximately two minutes through the corridors that Jongdae is headed toward. He smiles to himself. All this planning is surely not going to his head.

Jongdae sees a group rounding the corner, and amongst them is the tiny Baekhyun, face dipped into seriousness. Jongdae begins his execution by walking the opposite direction of them. He smiles and greets the Jedi in front of Baekhyun, “Good morning, Master.”

The Master politely nods to the irresistibly cute Padawan, stopping the morning commute a little. Jongdae smiles wider, knowing his plan was working, and greets the confused Baekhyun, “Hi Baekhyun! How are you this morning?”

Baekhyun is suddenly out of his routine, his eyes wide and confused at Jongdae’s sudden appearance. Baekhyun hesitantly speaks, “Okay. And you?”

“Well, I feel a little ill. I think I’ll be at the rest room for a while to see if the illness passes.” Jongdae then smiles at Baekhyun, hoping the other would get the message. Quickly, he sees the Jedi click his tongue in disapproval.

“Let’s go, Baekhyun. We have a schedule to keep,” the Jedi informs the youngling, making sure he moves down the corridor. Baekhyun obeys, keeping his head forward as he walks without a goodbye to Jongdae. As they walk down the corridor, almost toward the bend, Jongdae sees Baekhyun turn his head around to Jongdae’s way. Jongdae can see a little smile grow on his face, and Jongdae knows that his plan just might work.

Jongdae might not have thought out his plan thoroughly though. He has to hide in the nearest bathroom to the training facility, which means a lot of patience and false alarms. He hides inside the vents until he can hear the sound of Baekhyun’s steps and his whisper. He hopes the other would get his message.

Jongdae feels Baekhyun is being treated badly. He is just a young boy searching for a purpose in life, and the Jedi way is the only viable option for him. The Order speaks about him as if he is a forsaken evil, but Jongdae just can’t seem to think about Baekhyun that way. He is a troubled boy, and he definitely did not trust a lot of people. But Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s heart and how it aches to be good, despite his actions. Jongdae wants to help Baekhyun, but it’s hard when he’s guarded all the time.

The Padawan hears a faint knocking on the door, and a slow opening of the door. The lights flicker on and a quiet voice calls out, “Jongdae, are you here?”

Jongdae grins as he scrambles from his position in the air vents and pokes his head from the duct. He can hear Baekhyun gasp as the door closes behind him and Jongdae suddenly appears from the ceiling upside down, ducking his head out of the vent. Jongdae grins, “Hi.”

“You were up here this whole time?” Baekhyun questions as Jongdae squishes his body from the vent and drops down to the tiled floor. Jongdae brushes off his front and back before locking the door behind Baekhyun.

“Of course,” Jongdae beams. Baekhyun flushes slightly and turns away.

“You couldn’t have picked a better place than the rest room?” Baekhyun is facing away from Jongdae, but the teasing tone in his voice made Jongdae feel especially happy. In Jongdae’s attempts to “steal” Baekhyun away, the other had recognized his valiant efforts and slowly trusted Jongdae’s crazy idea’s. Jongdae is just happy the other is willing to come to him.

“I didn’t think through it, but we’re here and that’s all that matters,” Jongdae hopes his smile will make up for the fact that they only probably have a couple more minutes together before his guards come looking for him. “You look like you’re adjusting okay to the routine.”

“The training is not too difficult. Master Bali says that I’ve been improving,” Baekhyun nods confidently. Jongdae can tell. Baekhyun’s posture is not slumped anymore, and he seems a lot less sad or frightened when up for training. “Studying is the hard part.”

“Yeah, it can be difficult. I wish they would let me help you study,” Jongdae says a little solemnly. He’s the one of the top scholars of his class and more than willing to help a struggling youngling. He’s even brought it before the Council, but they refused since Baekhyun’s been getting the best tutoring from the instructor. But, obviously, Baekhyun needs more than just a repeat performance of the classes.

“I’ll suggest it to Master Pho again,” Baekhyun adds hopefully, and Jongdae nods along. There’s a sudden knocking on the door that makes both of them jump.

“Baekhyun, are you in there?” 

It’s one of the Jedi’s that guards Baekhyun, and Baekhyun simply sighs in the revelation. Baekhyun calls out, “Yes. One minute, please.”

Baekhyun looks back to Jongdae with disappointment in his eyes. He shrugs, “I guess this is where we have to part.”

Baekhyun reaches out to Jongdae’s body and tugs at him. Jongdae is suddenly pulled into Baekhyun’s embrace, arms wrapping themselves along Jongdae’s core. It’s warm and gentle, and something Jongdae has tried to practice with Baekhyun. He was reluctant at first attempts, but he’s pleasantly surprised that the tradition survived. It’s not a bad one to have, Jongdae hums.

“We’ll have to try again some other time,” Jongdae suggests as Baekhyun ends the hug and heads for the door. 

“Not the rest room though,” Baekhyun grins.

“I’ll try,” Jongdae wants to laugh, but he’ll blow his cover. As Baekhyun is leaving, he gives this grandiose smile that makes Jongdae feel all warm inside. He’s come to like Baekhyun’s rarities, like the little blips of his personality. He likes Baekhyun’s smile, and his determined face, and all the other mysteries that have yet to be solved. 

“Until next time.”

-

Jongdae found himself studying on the second floor of the library once again. He’s brushing up on the battles during the Clone Wars and is delving deep into the history of the Great Generals of the time. He has tons of encyclopedias stacked on his table with written documents as well as several e-texts with valuable information.

The Clone Wars had ruthless battles that changed the face of the Jedi forever. Before the many wars of the Galaxy, the Jedi were thought to be a peaceful group called upon for wisdom and guidance, not violence. However, as times grew tough and the Jedi were recognized for their fighting abilities, the Jedi could no longer stay out of war.

The Clone Wars were also part of the biggest event of espionage and the Dark Side at work within the Republic’s system. Through this history, the universe was changed forever. This is why there are thorough background checks and a high security system even within the Government. History had told them that no one could be trusted. 

Jongdae is sitting by himself on the second floor with everyone else on the other floors. He feels at peace when there isn’t a crowd studying with him. He can spread his books to wherever he needs, and there are no distractions except his own mind.

He finds himself lost in the world of the Clone Wars and follows each of the Generals strategies of specific battles. Jongdae is most interested in General Obi-Wan Kenobi’s travels to Mandalore. With his nose deep in the journal log, Jongdae doesn’t notice the approaching company.

A clearing of a throat snaps Jongdae out of the story and throws him back into the present. Before him stands the tall Cerean Master with young Baekhyun by his side. Baekhyun looks a little apprehensive to the situation, but the Cerean Master has a gentle press against his back.

“Hello, Master Rishi,” Jongdae acknowledges him with the tilt of his head. He then lets his gaze fall innocently to Baekhyun. “And to you, Baekhyun.”

“Good morning, Padawan,” Master Rishi says smoothly. He’s one of the instructors of the younglings, and one of Jongdae’s favorites. He really loves the history of the Jedi Order, the good and the bad. He taught Jongdae that there was always something to be learned from history. “Are you busy? I need a favor from you.”

Master Rishi eyes the stack of books across Jongdae’s table, and the boy flushes. He rushes with embarrassment on his cheeks, “Ah, no Master. I’ve just taken interest in some battle strategies from previous Wars. But nothing too serious.”

“Quite the interest, I presume? You’re not even the age to be studying battle strategies yet,” the Master chuckles at Jongdae’s spread. He places his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, and the boy seems to stand a little straighter. “I’m sure you’re well acquainted with youngling Baekhyun.”

Jongdae nods and feels a grin tug at his lips when Baekhyun blatantly avoids his gaze. The Master doesn’t try to understand their little game. “I think Baekhyun would do well if he had some extra help.”

“And you think that I can help, Master? I’m just a Padawan.” Jongdae knows the argument is weak when he breaks into a smile.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jongdae. You and I both know you’re quite the up and coming scholar,” Master Rishi smiles tightly, patting Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Can you handle it for Baekhyun’s trials?”

“I believe so,” Jongdae accepts, clearing a little bit of the table for Baekhyun’s entrance. Master Rishi pats Baekhyun goodbye, and sends him to the hands of Jongdae. For a little bit, Baekhyun stands at the table, unsure of what to do. He’s hovered over the book that Jongdae has been reading, his eyes scanning a few bits of it before humming in content.

“We’re reunited,” Jongdae says proudly as he sits across the youngling. Baekhyun can’t help but match the enticing grin on Jongdae’s face.

“I’m pretty good at convincing,” Baekhyun shrugs with a smug look. He swipes one of his long fingers along the books that Jongdae stacked and wiped the excess dust off.

“Alright then. Where are you starting?” Jongdae asks nicely, running his fingers over the spine of the dusty book. Their fingers jam onto the same book accidentally, and they laugh awkwardly at it. 

Baekhyun lets the chuckle die in his throat, and then clears it, “Master Rishi and I left off at the events after the fall of The First Order.”

“Ah, we don’t overlap then,” Jongdae purses his lips slightly, but shrugs it off immediately. He pushes himself from the table and heads toward the rows of historical retellings. Baekhyun follows him a beat off of Jongdae’s, tailing him closely. Jongdae squints at the titles, scanning closely, “Let’s see. It should start around here.”

Jongdae picks up a dusty book that he hasn’t used in about a years’ time. Now, most Padawans use the digitally scanned books from the e-texts, but when Jongdae is leisurely reading and wants to absorb the information, a book helps physically touch the history. There’s something absolutely calming about the way Jongdae fingers the pages, lightly glossing over a sentence as he rereads it and it echoes in his mind. E-texts are helpful for research or quick lookups, but books are where the absorption of the history plays well.

Jongdae skims a few texts before he’s satisfied with three encyclopedias and a couple journals cradled in his arms. Baekhyun looks a little anxiously at the texts, but Jongdae reassures him with a sweet smile. Jongdae carefully maneuvers around back to the table and places the older books onto it with a careful plop. Baekhyun eyes them curiously. “Are you sure I’ll need to read all of this?”

Jongdae blinks and states dryly, “Of course. You’ve only started the _fall_ of the First Order. That was before my grandfather was even born. But just ask me if you need any help.”

Baekhyun literally slumps his body down onto the table face first, groaning loudly. Jongdae giggles, and pats Baekhyun’s locks. The other boy looks up from the table with an obvious pout, but Jongdae continues to ignore it and picks up his own book with a smile. Baekhyun’s whining finally simmers at some point, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Jongdae tries his hardest to concentrate on his individual readings, but he feels a disturbance in the Force. It is a faint, little warning in the back of Jongdae’s senses, but it isn’t strong enough to be threatening. It is a little distracting for Jongdae, but he swallows his annoyance in his throat and continues reading at his leisure.

It must have been hours before Jongdae finally hears Baekhyun’s soft, irritated whine. Jongdae finishes his sentence before he glances down to Baekhyun’s body slumped against the expanse of the table. Jongdae sets his book down on its pages to hold his last line. He stares at the dark brown locks of hair strewed against the wooden table top. Each piece is shiny and smooth, like silk strands. Jongdae’s child curiosity stirs him to believe if he touches it, it would feel exactly like Senator’s robes.

Baekhyun looks peaceful stretched out across the table with his cheek pressed hard onto its top. Jongdae would have let him stay like that if it had not been for the creaking steps behind him that set Jongdae’s alarm off anxiously. Jongdae quickly leans over the table and flicks Baekhyun’s forehead. The latter groans at the uncalled for pain and gives a hurt glare towards Jongdae’s direction. His sleepy eyes don’t quite express the glare well, instead it looks cuter than anything.

Behind Jongdae comes in a group of Jedi Knights climbing the stairs with a scholar who is searching for a text. The Jedi pays no attention to the studying boys and quietly passes. Jongdae is glad that he wakes the other boy, otherwise the scholar might revoke their privileges for using the library to sleep. 

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asks groggily. From Jongdae’s perspective, the other had finished at least one encyclopedia and started the second before whining. Jongdae hums. He supposes it is a good effort on Baekhyun’s part. “Lunch break?”

Jongdae lets out an airy laugh in genuine surprise, “It’s a little early for it, but I suppose it would be good to take a break.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun lift themselves from their seats and stretch out their limbs from their positions from the last hours. Baekhyun lets out a tired yawn, clamping his mouth down to stop from continuing another. They walk side by side at Baekhyun’s pace, since the boy is dragging and can barely keep his head up. Jongdae encourages him to walk out his sleepiness by placing a careful hand on his back to push him off balance and wake him.

“How far along have you gotten?” Jongdae asks as they pass by a Jedi and Padawan. Baekhyun blinks his eyes open to wake himself up a little more.

“Only until the uprising on Vendaxa,” Baekhyun yawns again, pressing his body closer to Jongdae’s as his sleepy body sways. Jongdae slowly peels the sleeping boy off of his shoulder.

“That’s not too far away from the Government’s Declaration of War,” Jongdae muses. “You’re doing well.”

Baekhyun hums with a drowsy smile. Jongdae definitely likes that Baekhyun is finally warming up to him because his smile isn’t hard to love. 

“What have you been reading?”

They reach a long corridor where they can just walk casually without bumping into other people. Jongdae slows his pace to match Baekhyun’s drooping one. His shoes scuff the tile floor.

“The Clone Wars mostly. I was interested in learning about certain strategies on the battlefield, even though I won’t have to learn about it until another couple of years when I train to be a General,” Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s look of awe at Jongdae’s confidence. It’s true, Jongdae really wants to be a General, even though many say he has the brains of a scholar. They seem to make a difference in the War when it came to actually capturing the criminals. Jongdae hopes that he can be as strong as any of the other previous Jedi Generals. “I was particularly interested in General Kenobi. His record on the battlefield and with special relations is excellent.”

“I remember reading about Master Obi-Wan,” Baekhyun says shyly, his demeanor turning cautious. “He was the Master of Anakin Skywalker.”

“Yes,” Jongdae says gravely. The history of the Jedi Order is quite compelling. Jongdae is just glad that he didn’t live during those times. “It shows us that anyone, us included, can be swayed by the Dark Side.”

Baekhyun looks like he’s holding his breath, and his tongue, which puts Jongdae off. He doesn’t necessarily comment on it since Baekhyun is always on the edge of trusting anyone. Instead, Jongdae carries on walking in their silence, one secret held between them.

The two boys travel the hallways to the mess hall in a hurry as their stomachs growled. The food on the menu is always nutritious, but not necessarily delectable. At this point in the war, military rations are given out to the growing peacekeepers. 

Baekhyun stands on his tip toes and leans onto the protective glassware. He grins through it when he sees a head cook steadily working on the trays. Jongdae watches passively, arms crossing to watch Baekhyun’s theatrics.

“Gunther! Good afternoon to you,” Baekhyun beams brightly, much more upbeat than he was in the library. The Besalisk chef grumbles a hello, his wide mouth turning into a smirk. Baekhyun gives him a cheeky grin of his own, “Got any special treats for your favorite youngling?”

Gunther huffs a laugh while he piles a goop of soup onto a tray and leaves it for the assembly line, “If I had a coin every time I heard that one.”

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun begs cutely, even going as far as to jump up and pout so the Besalisk could see. The chef rolls his eyes but pauses his work to give Baekhyun a thick pointed finger to wait. The chef enters the back. Baekhyun exclaims in victory, “And one for my Padawan friend!”

“Wow. Looks like you’ve made friends in the right places,” Jongdae says, slightly impressed. Baekhyun turns with a haughty smirk while he leans against the counter.

“When you want to get ahead, it’s better to have friends along the way,” Baekhyun shrugs, turning back when the chef calls his name. Instantly what comes into view are these protein ration bars, only given to Jedi Knights on special long range mission. They are better quality food than the slop that comes from the Governments military rations. Along with the protein bars comes fresh looking bread loaves that the Besalisk places onto the upcoming trays. Jongdae swears his mouth salivates with happiness at the sight.

“We just made these breads this morning,” the chef explains while he scoops more soup. “We just had a couple extra in the back.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” Baekhyun grins as he takes his tray. “I’ll make sure to come by later to help.”

Jongdae is absolutely astonished, but he remembers to thank the chef generously. He’s never seen a youngling get away with such favoritism, but Baekhyun is definitely a sweet talker once his personality shines through. He can feel a proud grin on his face when they finally take their seats and happily gorge on their bread.

“Really, this is quite amazing,” Jongdae eats his bread at lightning speed. “You’ve never been caught?”

“It’s not stealing,” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes trained to his meal. Jongdae senses a misunderstanding between them, but it dissipates quickly when Baekhyun brings an upbeat smile. “It’s just an exchange of favors.”

Jongdae perks up an eyebrow, “What are you doing that’s worth fresh bread?”

Baekhyun gets this look in his eye. It’s one that Jongdae, a fresh young boy, cannot pinpoint. It’s mysterious and clouded with a mix of emotions. Like a cool, collected swiftness and a fiery hot defiance all combined. He’s chewing around the bread and avoids the answer.

-

Baekhyun looks a little livelier. His sleepiness wore off and he practically has a bounce in his step. The two lively boys bounce their way up the stairs to the second floor of the library. As soon as Baekhyun reaches the top step, however, he stops in his tracks. Jongdae only notices when he bumps into his figure. It is only until Jongdae pokes him in the back that Baekhyun quickly squeaks and runs down the stairs in fright.

Jongdae can see the guilty stare Baekhyun possesses, and he can’t help but feel like he is dealing with a toddler. Patience is his gift though, and he’s used it. Jongdae approaches Baekhyun carefully, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Gently, he dips his head to make eye contact with the nervous boy, “Baekhyun. What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun’s curls up with his chin in his chest and eyes glued to the floor, as he usually is when he’s awfully nervous. Once he has eye contact though, Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s eyes wavering in thought. His whisper finally spills from his lips, “Your friend is up there.”

It’s awfully vague, Jongdae thinks, as he has to decipher the actual meaning. Jongdae rubs Baekhyun’s shoulder soothingly, “What friend?”

Baekhyun swallows, “The one I hurt.”

If it didn’t smack Jongdae in the face, he’d be thoroughly dumb. Jongdae wants to laugh at the absurdity, but immediately throws that thought away. Instead, he smiles sympathetically, “Kyungsoo? Are you avoiding him?”

Baekhyun timidly nods. His eyes try desperately to dart away, “He hates me. I just don’t want to cause further problems.”

Jongdae almost snorts a laugh, because really, this is a simple fix. Unfortunately, nine-year-olds are not as savvy as to face the problem. “How do you _know_ he hates you?”

Baekhyun increasingly curls more into a ball, “I don’t know. I’ve just been avoiding him since.”

“That was almost a year ago,” Jongdae says astonished, and Baekhyun looks like he’s about to fly down the hall in retreat. Jongdae sympathizes with the other, and curls the boy into his embrace for a few seconds of warmth. It’s not much, but the comfort definitely soothes Baekhyun’s shell because he’s letting out clean sighs.  
Jongdae murmurs, “I think an apology might help. Maybe it will clear the air?”

Baekhyun wants to peel away from Jongdae’s embrace. He does, and looks at Jongdae with sunken eyes, “But I don’t even know him.”

“But I know him,” And Jongdae finally laughs brightly. Honestly, this might have been the most innocent he’s ever seen the Kamar boy. “And I know all his weaknesses too.”

Jongdae slips him a candy bar that he has been saving for his own snack. He knows that most younglings and Padawans enjoy this delicate treat, even the stern faced Kyungsoo. From that, Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s worried face turn slowly. A little smile forms, hesitant and scared, but all there. Jongdae feels a strike of hope surge within him as Baekhyun looks cutely up the library’s stairs. With a shaky breath, Baekhyun nods to continue.

The two reach the spot Kyungsoo has burrowed himself into. He is surrounded by data chips that glow yellow resting on the table. He is nose deep into his device, big eyes scanning the holographic images of ships interiors.

With a little push, Jongdae sets Baekhyun off toward his first mission as a Padawan in training. Baekhyun looks nervous, hands shaking as he approaches. When he reaches the table, he clears his throat slightly, only to embarrassingly choke. Jongdae can only snicker from far away when he can barely see the pink cheeks Baekhyun sports.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker up, but his expression is stern and unfazed. Baekhyun slams the candy bar onto the tables surface and lets out a flurry of apologies, “Oh God, please, please, _please_ forgive me. I didn’t mean to kick you in the face! Take the candy bar as a peace offering!”

And in a flash, he flies away from the table and scurries to his own. Jongdae can’t help but slam his forehead into the table and laugh hysterically. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo curiously looks at the candy bar with inspecting eyes. With a shrug, he peels the wrapper and munches on it in content.

-

Studying between the three of them is completely different. Jongdae is studious and uses every resource he can to become an expert on topics that interest him. He builds a wall of texts around him. Kyungsoo uses more relevant materials to learn a majority of the material. He is quiet and is focused the entire time without any breaks.

Baekhyun is a rough studier. It takes him a while to get into the routine of studying every day. At first, Jongdae finds that Baekhyun took more nap breaks than he did actually reading the material. Jongdae is gentle at reinforcing the importance of breaks and not abusing them, but Baekhyun continues his methodology. It is only until Kyungsoo thwacks him with his device that Baekhyun buckles into his studies and does not abuse his napping breaks.

But the routine settles in after months of studying, and the three quietly resume their scholarly tendencies. Today, Jongdae notices Baekhyun is twitching with agitation. He’s noticed it from glancing above his dusty books, but it isn’t extreme. The boy only sighs with defeat and scribbles down notes. Sometimes he would tap his foot incessantly, but nothing too agitating and noticeable. 

Kyungsoo has gone in for the night, leaving the two boys in the library alone. Jongdae pauses from his reading to see Baekhyun’s face twist in concentration. He can’t help but smile warmly.

“How’s the _Fall of Jejun_ going?” 

Baekhyun cuts his gaze toward Jongdae and but it’s barely visible above the hard edges of his device. He says shortly, “Fine.”

“So, who is the commanding General on the Rebellion side?”

There’s no malicious intent in the question. Jongdae simply is doing his job as requested by Master Rishi. Baekhyun usually gets the answers right, despite his lack of formal vocabulary. However, the pregnant pause and the irritating growl underneath Baekhyun’s lips comes as a surprise. Jongdae can feel a rush of anxiety overwhelm his senses as Baekhyun places his device down onto the table with shaky fingers.

“I’m tired,” is all the Kamar boy sighs before scraping his chair across the floor and rushing out of the library with eyes shot toward the ground. All Jongdae can do is just let the other go.

-

Baekhyun’s odd behavior in the study rooms is quickly becoming apparent to Jongdae. The other observes the boy more and takes notice of any fluctuations of emotions that he can sense. Jongdae notices the unnerving disturbance in the Force he ignored before has surfaced again when Baekhyun is brooding over a book. He is scribbling writing in his notes before he turns the pages furiously. 

Jongdae only catches Baekhyun’s eyes when he speaks up, “Is everything alright?”

Baekhyun’s eyes only briefly cut to Jongdae’s, but it isn’t enough for Jongdae to pick up on. Jongdae can still feel the disturbance and it confuses him when Baekhyun is avoiding his gaze. The young boy’s face screws in frustration at the device he is nose deep in. 

Baekhyun simply grunts in response and scribbles more notes into his notepad. Jongdae sucks in his lips, and is about to gently speak, until he hears a boisterous laughter.

“Kyungsoo, you’re not even laughing!” Chanyeol whines as he slides next to Jongdae. Kyungsoo face looks dead flat as he slides in next to Baekhyun. Jongdae has to hold his own laughter in.

“That’s because it wasn’t funny,” Kyungsoo mutters, flipping his pages open. He silently eyes Baekhyun’s notes, but makes no comment. Chanyeol easily slips in with a whine, but lines himself with another smile and beams at his other friends.

“I was looking for you guys all over! I barely caught Kyungsoo out of his training,” Chanyeol laughs. Jongdae briefly glances to see Kyungsoo sigh dejectedly and roll his eyes. “What have you guys been doing all day?”

“Studying,” Jongdae replies simply, eyes trained on the next lines. “I’m reading up on the battles of the Clone Wars and Baekhyun’s studying for his upcoming trials.”

“Those must be terrible! I hate tests,” Chanyeol groans, slinking himself on the table in faux defeat. 

“It’s no wonder. You probably don’t study that much if you’re shouting in a library,” Jongdae laughs, smacking his friend gently. “Why don’t we get some books for you? I’m sure they’ll be something interesting for you.”

Jongdae turns the corner away from the politics section. Chanyeol is studying to be a Senator in order to run when he is older. Although Chanyeol can never harness the power of a Jedi, he can always read about their cool powers. And, of course, Chanyeol loves different species of animals. Jongdae is sure he saw the encyclopedia for the rarest pets somewhere.

He fingers through a familiar looking book and snatches it closed once it reveals to be the exact book. He turns back around to see Chanyeol peering through the shelves toward the table. Jongdae enters behind him since the other hasn’t hit a growth spurt yet.

The scene reveals Kyungsoo and Baekhyun diligently studying with few comments between them. Chanyeol sighs at the sight, “Why can’t Kyungsoo talk to me like he talks to you guys? It’s not fair.”

“Well, for starters, we are all training for the same title. It’s almost like a brotherhood,” Jongdae hums quietly. “He also says you’re really annoying.”

“I’m not!” Chanyeol whines, but Jongdae simmers his shout. Jongdae starts giggling at Chanyeol’s frustration. Chanyeol pouts, “It’s not funny.”

“Here,” Jongdae drops the book off into Chanyeol’s arms. He starts walking toward the study table, “And just try to be quiet. We need to study hard today.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol grumbles as he plops into his seat. 

Kyungsoo is already working hard on his notes. He is keeping up with Jongdae’s pace when it comes to homework. In fact, he is already working faster on the next chapter where Jongdae lounges out and starts reading leisurely about the Clone Wars. 

Chanyeol coos at some animals and writes down names to look them up on the devices. It is kind of endearing. Jongdae isn’t quite sure why Kyungsoo is such a stick in the mud when it came to Chanyeol. He isn’t _that bad_. Although, his jokes need work.

Baekhyun is working hard too. Jongdae flits his eyes to make sure he isn’t getting frustrated with the work. Through the weeks that they were studying together, he’s never asked Jongdae for further explanation. It worries Jongdae deeply, but he gives Baekhyun the benefit of doubt. Perhaps he absorbs the information better than Jongdae had when he was a youngling. 

But an angry hiss escapes Baekhyun’s lips and he scrambles for his pen. Jongdae watches silently, eyes concentrated on the movement of Baekhyun’s fingers as they flutter across the page. Jongdae can feel the pulses of frustration coming from Baekhyun, muttering dates and names with lightning speed. The pen crosses out lines in sections, scribbling out dates when in the wrong order. And finally, Baekhyun lets out an irritated curse when he crosses the whole page out. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae whispers softly, concerning etched into his voice. The room turns silent as three pairs of eyes focus on Baekhyun’s wild behavior. Baekhyun’s eyes barely catch Jongdae’s, but that is all Jongdae needs to see. A deep fester of emotions swirls in Baekhyun’s brown orbs. Within it, Jongdae feels a strike of fear lashing out. 

“I don’t feel well,” Baekhyun mumbles as he bolts for the exit of the library. Jongdae can only help but watch as Baekhyun races away.

Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s notebook into his hands and furrows his brow as he reads some of the intelligible lines. He flicks his gaze toward Jongdae, “You should go check on him.”

Jongdae nods at the suggestion and heads toward the direction that Baekhyun has fled to. It doesn’t take him long to find the boy curled into a ball at the end of the staircase, sitting all alone in the dark. His shoulders are steadily heaving, like heavy pants from a run. Jongdae approaches carefully when he senses a huge amount of fear sweep Baekhyun away.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae gently rests his hand on the other shoulder. Baekhyun tenses at the touch and sound, but doesn’t shrug it away. It’s a good sign.

Jongdae crouches down and cautiously turns Baekhyun’s body. The other sports a blotchy red face, almost identical to the face that he first saw on Kamar. His freckles had all but disappeared, probably due to the lack of Kamar’s sun rays beating down on his face. But the blotchy redness from heaving sobs is still pasted on his cheeks. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Jongdae sits on the stairs next to Baekhyun. He can feel the radiant fear seeping from him. The boy hiccups.

“It’s nothing,” the other whispers, shaking his head to avoid eye contact. It’s not good enough. Jongdae can sense the emotions flooding from Baekhyun. 

“It’s not nothing. You’re obviously upset,” Jongdae reached to touch Baekhyun gently. The other didn’t move from the touch, but he still radiates frustration. “I want to help you.”

Baekhyun’s body tenses up and flares in anger. He grumbles, “I don’t need help.”

The realization doesn’t smack him square in the face, but Jongdae suddenly feels warm inside. It does make sense. Baekhyun definitely does not trust most people. This includes Jongdae. Jongdae would even assume that the boy had to fend for himself for most of his life. His intelligence is phenomenal, but everyone has their limits. 

“Are you afraid to ask for help?” Jongdae asks genuinely, hoping to reach Baekhyun’s eyes. The boy freezes slightly and frowns. 

“Kyungsoo used to be like you, and sometimes he still is. He’s kind of stubborn,” Jongdae chuckles a little. He notices that Baekhyun is finally looking at him. “He got so frustrated on one sector of planets that he locked himself in our room for a week. He finally memorized it when he asked me for help. He was so shy about it too.”

When Jongdae smiles softly and tries to look back at Baekhyun, he shifts his gaze down to the floor quickly. He shyly digs his fingers into his thighs and spreads his loose pants just to do something in the silence.

“Maybe it’s hard to put the fear into words, but I think I understand,” Jongdae says. He thinks that sometimes he’s too mature for his age. Others would complement him on his instinctual maturity, especially his Master and the Council. “But I can assure you that Kyungsoo and I will think no less of you if you ask for help.”

Jongdae finally reaches Baekhyun’s eyes. His blotchy face is still there, but it’s a pretty light pink. The frustration and anger that Jongdae sensed before has dissipated and is replaced by something Jongdae couldn’t really pinpoint. But it is strong and radiant, like the hope that reaches Baekhyun’s eyes.

“How would you grow if it wasn’t for others to guide you along the way?” Jongdae finally pats Baekhyun’s back. “We help each other. That is the Jedi way.”

-

The next months of studying go smoother. Jongdae finds out that Baekhyun’s scribbles were him trying to figure out timelines of the Republic and New Republic and Imperial Empire and everything in between. Jongdae has to admit, it was very confusing the first time around. Although Jongdae is pretty smart, he isn’t quite exactly sure of all the material.

Baekhyun shyly asks Kyungsoo for help, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even roll his eyes. He draws up old charts and timelines. Baekhyun takes notes diligently and even asks questions. They seem to get along well. Jongdae feels so proud.

Almost a year later, Baekhyun has begun honing in on his trials studies. Jongdae is just getting off from his mission with Master Jonghyun. The mission is a simple escort mission, but Jongdae is tired from the long trip to the Outer Rim. He lets out an unattractive yawn.

“Tired?” Jonghyun chuckles, fluffing up Jongdae’s brown locks. Jongdae hums at the sensation as he drags his feet. “You deserve a rest today for a job well done.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Jongdae shrugs.

Jonghyun almost busts a gut laughing, “Well, you can definitely tolerate Senator Jojune better than I.”

They part ways down the hallway. Jongdae really just wants to sleep in his room. Studying can come later, and eating will definitely come later, but right now his body is exhausted. He approaches the room and lets out a thankful breath when the room is dark. Kyungsoo is out, which means that Jongdae can actually rest.

He flops down on his bed with a smile. He’s still in his robes, but he doesn’t want to move an inch. Sleep is taking over him and he slowly drifts off.

He doesn’t know how long it is, but he gets woken up suddenly by crushing blow to his midsection. He yelps at the sudden pressure and starts pushing at the object that landed on his torso. He feels clothes and suddenly realizes it is another person. Jongdae instinctively starts punching his mystery assailant. He doesn’t know whether it is an ambush or kidnapping, but Jongdae doesn’t want to take his chances.

He punches the person in the dark successfully when the other cries at the blow. Jongdae continues, even when the other person is hardly fighting back. Jongdae squirms and kicks the attacker off his bed. Jongdae has a few seconds, so he turns to his lamp on his desk to illuminate the room. The body lying on the floor kicks up his head and gives Jongdae a pained look. Jongdae finds it be his familiar Baekhyun.

“What-?” Jongdae is clutching his blankets for protection. “How did you get in?”

Baekhyun groans on the floor in obvious pain. Jongdae feels a rush of guilt fill him. He goes to rush for the floor, but Baekhyun staggers up on his legs. 

“Kyungsoo let me in,” Baekhyun breathes, his arm lying on his stomach as he hunches over. He stumbles down to sit on the bed. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jongdae’s heart simmers down to a simple resting beat. He feels bad for beating Baekhyun up, but the other did just jump him. The look on the others face turns from pained to a delighted face. Jongdae can feel something beautiful radiate from him as he smiles.

“I completed my trials!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly. His arms wrap around Jongdae’s body without hesitation. Jongdae feels a warm glow fill his body. He isn’t sure if it is just Baekhyun’s enormous amount of energy that makes him feel so happy, but it isn’t a bad feeling. Jongdae wraps his own arms around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him tightly.

“Congratulations. You’ve worked so hard,” Jongdae says within his grin. He can feel Baekhyun’s heart hammering in his chest since theirs are pressed together tightly. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Baekhyun whispers softly. Jongdae pulls away from their embrace when Baekhyun’s tone seems down. 

“Hey,” Jongdae snips, which makes Baekhyun lift his head at the sound. Jongdae gives a warm smile, one that is half covered in a shadow. “We’re always here to help each other. Success is found in team work.”

Baekhyun gives this weird shy smile while his eyes dart to the ground. Jongdae can barely see it, but he thinks the others cheeks are darkening in a blush. And then the boy picks his head up, lifts his eyes to Jongdae’s. He gives a reassuring smile that is a little more confident. Jongdae feels warm again.


	5. Chp 5: Trials (and Errors)

\--

Things start moving progressively at the Temple. Now that Baekhyun is at the last stage of becoming a Padawan, his training is concentrated on the vital steps during the Gathering. The Gathering is a sacred ritual that all younglings go through as the last step to become a Padawan. The Gathering is the journey of collecting the crystal that will bind to the hilt and mechanics to form their lightsaber. Only the most prepared younglings will be able to concentrate hard enough on their Force abilities to complete the task. Jongdae remembers his lasting almost a week.

Jongdae feels absolutely confident that Baekhyun can complete his Gathering. Even during their first meeting on Kamar, Jongdae could sense the overflowing Force within him. Of course, his Force abilities are linked with his emotions, which are a dangerous way to emit its powers. This can lead to the Dark Side enticing him. But Jongdae has enough confidence in the other that his crystal wouldn’t crack like other Sith have manipulated. 

Master Pho visits Baekhyun often, Jongdae notices. Perhaps Baekhyun is getting help with channeling his emotions through meditation. Jongdae knows that Grand Master Pho is one of the best Jedi’s – he is the Grand Master afterall, and therefore can help Baekhyun in becoming a great Padawan himself.

Jongdae is walking down the corridors one day to go to training when he overhears Master Pho and Master Bali. Jongdae quickly slides himself out of view and hones into their conversation.

“How is Baekhyun’s training going, Jedi Bali?”

“Very well, Master. He’s turning into a great fighter. He still has a bit of edge on him, though.” Jongdae can see Master Bali’s feet planting into the ground. The respirator on the Master distorts his breath as he speaks, “I believe he’s ready for the Gathering. It is almost time for it, no?”

“He has been scheduled for an upcoming trip.” Jongdae hears Grand Master Pho sigh with disdain. “I know what the boy is capable of. He can definitely create his lightsaber. I fear that other Jedi will not take his edge too kindly, though.”

“His edge? He’s just a little rough when it comes to technique. Nothing a Master couldn’t handle in a Padawan.”

“And if he overpowers his Master?”

Jongdae is in absolute shock that he has to keep a hand over his mouth. He’s never heard the Grand Master be so certain about something so shocking. Jongdae can’t believe that Baekhyun is really that powerful. He can feel power, but is that really something that could overpower a Jedi? Jongdae just can’t believe it.

Master Bali is silent for a few beats. He speaks a few words in his native tongue and then hesitates, “You don’t really think he is capable of that?”

“I do not know for certain. My visions are unclear.”

There’s silence between the two, an uncomfortable break for Jongdae to process. The Kyuzo Master’s voice is flat within the respirator, so nothing takes any tone. Jongdae waits for the reply anxiously.

“I assume you’ve taken the necessary precautions.”

“Yes. The boy interacts with very little Jedi. This is very much contained. We wouldn’t want to have another Chosen One destroy our Order.”

This time Jongdae actually gasps and can’t help it. Jongdae can see the two Master’s heads turn to his position and stare at his crouched body on the floor. They look as if a ghost had appeared and come back to haunt them. All Jongdae can do is scramble away with his heart hammering in his chest.

He can’t believe what he’s overheard, it just isn’t true. Their worlds and different truths collide. In his world, Baekhyun is this sweet little boy that’s slowly warming up to his new life. Baekhyun would always give Jongdae more rations when he was working hard and looking skinny. They laugh at stupid jokes and Jongdae can feel like his age when he’s around Baekhyun, who literally bounces up and down when he’s excited. It’s only been a year, but Jongdae can confidently say that Baekhyun is his friend.

Baekhyun isn’t this monster. Jongdae can’t even believe the Jedi would compare him to Anakin Skywalker. Baekhyun has a gentle smile and is touchy. He’s not evil. He can’t be.

Jongdae stops running once he reaches the dormitories. He slides down the wall of the corridor until he’s to the floor. Jongdae can feel fire rising in his throat. He’s heaving breaths to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest. All he can do was just let the emotions run their course until he can finally function.

-

Baekhyun begins mentally preparing for his trials a week before his expected departure. Jongdae finds the boy sitting quietly in the mess hall, his food untouched as he sits with his eyes closed. Jongdae slips across from him and greets him, as if nothing has happened. He chooses to ignore the Master’s words, only to see the good. Baekhyun slips his eyes open and smirks.

“What took you so long? Fight off a bunch of storm troopers on your way here?” Baekhyun teases with grin as he begins to eat the prepared meal. Jongdae chuckles.

“What if I did?”

Baekhyun out right bursts into laughter, his voice projecting like a bolt. Jongdae plays along, acting hurt with the laughter.

“What? You don’t believe me? I’ll show you,” Jongdae snatches Baekhyun’s wrist and pulls him forward into the tabletop. Baekhyun is launched into the table and quietly groans on impact. Fire is in his eyes when his free hand grabs Jongdae’s free wrist and he drags the other forward as well. In their silly match, Jongdae ends up with a giant grin on his face and has to beg Baekhyun to release his wrist when he had done the same ages ago.

They eat and speak, sometimes at the same time. It is unbelievable how much Baekhyun can talk. If you would have told Jongdae that this Baekhyun is the same as the freckled boy on Kamar, he’d tell that you’re a liar. But yet, here they are. Baekhyun blabbers about some other youngling he crossed with, and Jongdae just listens well. He can barely get a word in when Baekhyun is in story mode.

“Are you excited for your Gathering?” Jongdae can finally ask when Baekhyun takes a sip of his water. He can see Baekhyun freeze up at the sound, but he swallows before speaking.

“I’m actually kind of nervous,” Baekhyun confesses quietly. His eyes don’t quite match Jongdae’s. His demeanor is completely different.

Jongdae picks at the vegetables on his tray. “There’s really nothing to worry about. You’re Force abilities are strong enough to create the lightsaber.”

“Well, that’s not really what I’m worried about,” Baekhyun mutters so quietly that Jongdae can barely hear it. Jongdae frowns and gives Baekhyun a pointed stare. Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s stare and shrugs. He’s digging his spoon into the food. “I worry about what comes after.”

Jongdae has to blink to register it. The thought floats past him and sinks in. He’s talking about the Master, of course. After the Gathering, the youngling returns to the Temple. There, a Jedi will approach the youngling and become their Master. Officially, the youngling will be a Padawan. Without a Master, Baekhyun will never advance in his title.

“There’s never been a youngling that did not immediately get a Master,” Jongdae tries to sincerely meet Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongdae softens his gaze to reassure the other. It’s hard to ignore the echo of the Grand Master’s worry, but Jongdae fights it. “You shouldn’t worry.”

But Baekhyun still looks worried. He bites his lip shyly and flits his gaze to incoming Jedi. “How did you get your Master?”

Jongdae supposes he got his Master as any other training to be a Padawan would. He trained hard and studied hard. He passed his trials beautifully with outstanding scores. By the time the Gathering had occurred, two other younglings accompanied him on their own Gatherings. After returning, Master Jonghyun approached him as he exited the ship. He was a young Master and he was absolutely gushing about asking Jongdae. Jongdae remembers them having matching grins when they agreed and were officially granted partnership.

Before the ceremony, Jongdae did interact with Jonghyun. The young Master would often chat with Master Bali, and would often watch Jongdae fight. When Jongdae was an even younger youngling, Jonghyun would play with the five-year old kid. Even if Jonghyun wasn’t an instructor, he and Jongdae would often play by practicing levitation or find out who could meditate the longest without falling asleep. Jonghyun would always play along and fake sleep just to make toddler Jongdae squeal in delight.

Jonghyun was more of a brotherly figure to Jongdae than a teacher. 

“He approached me after I completed my trials,” Jongdae hums at the fond memory. “You will have one too.”

“But you knew Master Jonghyun before. I don’t know many Jedi,” Baekhyun says sadly. He pushes away the cold food. Jongdae feels a drop of sadness tugs at his own heart.

“You know Master Bali and Master Rishi.” Jongdae knows he’s reaching, but he wants to make Baekhyun feel better. “And Master Jonghyun and Grand Master Pho know you.”

“But Master Bali and your Master already have a Padawan. And Master Rishi is only a Jedi Scholar.” Baekhyun is so desperate, and Jongdae knows there isn’t much to be done about it. He lets out a frustrated growl, “Let’s face reality. No Master wants me.”

Before Jongdae can even think to respond, Baekhyun leaps out of his seat and runs. It causes everyone in the mess hall to pause their own conversations to stare at the young boy who is flush red in the face. Even when Jongdae feels it was his duty to run after Baekhyun as a friend, his pride roots him to the seat. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to help Baekhyun, he just doesn’t know how. Doubt slips into Jongdae’s mind easily, and with overheard conversations still running in the back of his head, Baekhyun’s reality seemed to be true. He will never get a Master because everyone is afraid of what he is to become.

Jongdae wishes it wasn’t true.

-

Even when all hope seems lost, Jongdae still has his own glimmer of the future. Through lots of focus and meditation, his body relaxes and the emotions that had fired within him simmer. He can think a lot clearer and plan his next moves better. Despite what Baekhyun or the Grand Master had said, Jongdae knows that Baekhyun will get a Master. He just has to do a little persuading.

Jongdae is racing through the corridors to find his Master. Some other Jedi said they saw him in the training room practicing, so Jongdae immediately races to the facility. He bolts to the observation deck to see a clash of green and yellow strike in the otherwise dark training room. From the empty observation room above, Jongdae can see the flickers of lightsabers clashing in a dance. Jongdae is entranced by their movements. The light show is spectacular.

After a few minutes, a gentle alarm pings and the lights flicker back on in the arena. Jongdae presses himself to the glass to see the two distant Jedi below. Jongdae squints to make out their faces, one being Master Bali in his broad hat. The other is his own Master, shoulders heaving after deactivating his green lightsaber. Jongdae celebrates in his luck and rushes down the stairs to the arena. 

“Master!” Jongdae yells across the floor with excitement bubbling in him. He runs towards the perked Jedi’s, slowing right before them to simmer into a shyness. Jongdae bows his head, “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“We were just finishing,” Jonghyun gives a grin to his Kyuzo friend and wipes his sweaty forehead. “Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, I wanted to speak to you,” Jongdae says brightly. When Jonghyun nods for him to continue, Jongdae’s eyes shift slightly to the other Jedi. “In private.”

“Sure.” Jonghyun bids Master Bali a farewell as he pushes Jongdae out of the arena. Jonghyun ruffles Jongdae’s hair a bit and says softly, “I hope it’s not too serious.”

“No, nothing like that,” Jongdae feels shy all of sudden under Jonghyun’s worried gaze. He flicks his eyes to the ground when embarrassment floods him. “I was just curious as to why you chose me.”

Jongdae flicks his eyes back up in time to see Jonghyun’s mediocre reaction. His face isn’t trained quite beautifully in subtly, so he’s outright scrunching his face in bewilderment. His eyes are scanning Jongdae’s serious ones. He gives in, “We knew each other pretty well. It only made sense to have you under my wing.”

Jongdae leads them to a quieter corner of the Temple to sit. Jonghyun looks more concerned by the minute, and Jongdae feels nervous under the scrutinizing stare. He shutters a fake laugh, “There must have been a lot of other Jedi that were fighting to have me.”

Jonghyun frowns, “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says softly. His heart is absolutely racing. “Then how does it work?”

“I suppose a peak behind the scenes wouldn’t hurt,” Jonghyun shrugs and produces a small smile. His posture loosens up. “Many Jedi watch whatever we can of the Gathering from the droids hologram, but that doesn’t always have the best reception. During the younglings trial, many ask the Grand Master permission to claim a  
Padawan. When approved, you can choose. And it’s first come, first serve.”

It makes sense why his Master Jonghyun claimed him literally on his way down from his Gathering then. He wanted Jongdae first. Jongdae is feeling a little more confident in his plan, so he tiptoes further into the details, “No fights?”

Jonghyun hums in thought, “Not that I can recall. There is a little bit of drama, but we’re obligated to say that we don’t have favorites.”

Jonghyun flashes him this cheesy grin and Jongdae can’t help but giggle. It feels good to talk to his Master this way. It feels homely and familiar. Jongdae doesn’t remember having any siblings before being sent to the Temple, but he felt closely attached to Jonghyun when he did arrive. The other reciprocated a tender care that Jongdae liked as a child. This tenderness turned into an appreciation and an impeccable brotherly bond.

Jongdae feels Jonghyun’s touch on his shoulder. He supposes it’s to be soothing. His Master speaks forwardly, “You’ve never asked about it before. Why the sudden curiosity?”

Jongdae’s heart is racing again, and his Master doesn’t need Jedi powers to know he’s nervous. Jongdae bites his lip and avoids Jonghyun’s gaze, “I was just curious.”

His Master’s hand squeezes and then smooths out the knot in his tense shoulder. He pries lightly, “I figured it might be connected with Baekhyun’s Gathering in a few days?”

Jongdae swallows hard, and Jonghyun hums, “As I thought.”

Jongdae feels suddenly very exposed and uncomfortable. As far as Jongdae is concerned, there is nothing awfully wrong with looking out for Baekhyun. However, the nagging thought in the back of his head keeps him second guessing himself. His Master has often told him that Baekhyun can handle things on his own, but Jongdae can’t help it. He loves helping Baekhyun – and he most certainly loves when Baekhyun likes his company. When his Master has told Jongdae that he is getting very attached to the boy, Jongdae feels a pain in his chest. Attachments are forbidden in the Jedi Order. Even his relationship with his Master is pushing the boundaries thin. Jongdae feels so torn, as his loyalties lied with the Jedi, but his heart wants Baekhyun’s warm friendship.

This is another test, Jongdae assumes.

Jonghyun forces Jongdae’s head to tilt up to him. His eyes are filled with concern as a tired sigh draws out, “Why are you so concerned with Baekhyun’s Gathering?”  
Jongdae can’t take staring at his Master when he’s so disappointed with him. He’s only been a Padawan for a little over a year, and yet he feels as if he is a youngling being scolded again. If he swallows anymore, he thinks that he’ll die of dehydration.

But Baekhyun running out of the mess hall flashes behind hid eyelids. Jongdae feels his sense of purpose within the conversation. He is here for a reason, and he needs to help Baekhyun in any way possible. Jongdae straightens with his confidence rising.

“I’m afraid for him,” Jongdae starts. It’s almost a whisper, so he catches his breath and starts off stronger. “I’m afraid he won’t get a Master.”  
Jonghyun’s face usually doesn’t mask emotions, so the stiff coldness of it makes Jongdae concerned. Perhaps this topic has been touched before.

“He’s only been exposed to a select few Jedi – one’s that cannot take on a Padawan,” Jongdae sighs when he feels a bubble of frustration rise in his throat. He slows his breath and calms in the silence. “I’m afraid that no one will claim him.”

Jongdae hates that his Master is so silent, and somewhere deep inside Jongdae there’s a sinking feeling. There’s that negative thought that emerged when he overhead conversations. He has blocked it all for the most part, but it still lingers there, anchoring him. With his Master’s silence, it is just confirming the thoughts validation.

_Baekhyun is dangerous._

“I believe I’m not supposed to tell you this, but…” He breathes, “… if you feel so strongly.”

Jongdae can’t believe his ears. He whips his head fast, eyes wide with acceptance. He watches his Master struggle with the difficult decision, but he already seals his fate when it comes to a curious Jongdae.

“You’re right. Baekhyun has been under heavy scrutiny ever since we brought him from Kamar. I don’t even know the real reasons as to why.” Jonghyun has this weird look on his face before he finally gives a reassuring smile. “But that doesn’t account for all the hard work that he’s put in to train as you do. For that reason alone, he deserves everything you have. I’ll do everything I can. Baekhyun will have a Master, I guarantee it.”

Jongdae finally has a fluttering feeling in his chest. Accomplishment warms him to the bones. He gives Jonghyun this grand smile and suddenly wraps his arms around his Master’s waist. He squeezes tight with affection. He can finally feel Jonghyun’s fingers thread through Jongdae’s hair, reluctantly giving into Jongdae’s want for affection.

“Thank you,” Jongdae finally whispers.

-

The elevator to the ship port isn’t too far away from Baekhyun’s room, so Jongdae waits patiently. He’s tapping his foot when he feels anxious bubbles in his stomach, but they pass. Within the next ten minutes, Baekhyun rounds the corner and a flash of concern is written on his face when he recognizes Jongdae’s form.

“What are you doing here?” He says angrily. Jongdae can feel his smile fade slowly. Baekhyun tries his best to push past him, “I have to go.”

Jongdae physically pushes him back. He flutters around an excuse, “I wanted to see you before you left.”

Baekhyun pauses a couple of seconds and waits for Jongdae’s advance, but all Jongdae does is show his smile. He can’t help it, he’s nervous and excited for Baekhyun’s Gathering. Baekhyun huffs, “I really have to go. My ship is leaving soon.”

“Wait!” Jongdae practically launches himself in front of Baekhyun’s advances. Even at every jerky move, Jongdae is just as agile to intercept it. They do a dance for a while, stepping side to side and a few leaps. Baekhyun is absolutely not having it and rolls his eyes.

“Jongdae!” He’s groaning. This is silly and stupid. Jongdae reaches out and grabs Baekhyun’s arms tightly. Baekhyun huffs, “They will leave without me! I’m not kidding.”

“Okay, okay. I just have something,” Jongdae finally lets Baekhyun go and gives into Baekhyun’s pleas. Baekhyun doesn’t fuss, but he does look at Jongdae expectantly. 

Jongdae pulls something out of his robe pocket and gestures for Baekhyun to take his hand out, and he obeys. Jongdae grazes Baekhyun’s hand before dropping the weight into the other boy’s hand.

Baekhyun stares at the object in his open palm. It’s like a silver disk in his palm. There’s a small insignia on it that’s worn down and caked in rust. It’s not too heavy and not too large, but it has a little weight to it. Baekhyun blinks and stares at it long enough to make Jongdae squirm.

“My father gave this coin to me as a gift when I was younger. He would always hand this to me when he went off to work. He would always say –“ And Jongdae drops his voice the few octaves that he can. “ _Something to remember me. Keep it safe. I want it back when I return_.”

Jongdae feels a little bit vulnerable. He’s doesn’t share his other life to a lot of people, especially his first memories back on his home world. It’s a lot different than his Jedi life, and he’d rather keep it a sacred thing. Although, the words are slipping out a little faster than expects when he’s with Baekhyun.

“I want you to take it with you. It’s just a little reminder,” Jongdae explains with a slight blush on his cheeks. He hopes Baekhyun doesn’t notice it. “But I want you to return it to me when you get back.”

Baekhyun snatches the rusted coin in between his fingers and drops into his inner pocket. He gives Jongdae a slight smile, “Of course.”

Jongdae feels a spark of hope ignite next to the swirling anxiety pit in his stomach. He reaches out without hesitation and swoops Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun’s stiff body is off putting at first, but Jongdae swells with warmth when he finally relaxes and lazily wraps his arms around Jongdae’s body. Jongdae finds comfort within the gesture, even if it is technically frowned upon. 

A muffled intercom message is against Jongdae’s back when Baekhyun groans, “They really will leave without me.”

Jongdae slips out of their embrace and finally breathes. He feels better confronting Baekhyun and leaving without an argument between them. He feels a smile break on his face, “Good luck. I’m sure you won’t need it.”

Baekhyun is practically running for the elevator with only a few minutes to spare. Before it descends, Baekhyun gives him a faint, friendly smile that makes Jongdae lose his breath again. He really needs to stop doing that, unless he wants Jongdae to faint.

Jongdae ends up running himself. He sprints for the closest deck of the Temple. It’s just a touch of the outside overseeing the luscious green of the mountainous region. Jongdae gets there just in time to see the large ship ascend into the clouds and shoot into the deep darkness. The ship blips against the twinkling stars before it reaches out of sight. Jongdae silently says an extra prayer for his friend amongst the stars.

-

Jongdae secretly knows that Baekhyun will return faster than most of the other younglings. He sometimes feels blips of Baekhyun’s full power even if they are light years apart. It’s absolutely breath taking in those moments. However, when Baekhyun comes back a week later like all the other younglings had done before, Jongdae feels confused and disappointed for some odd reason.

Jongdae is one of the first to get up that morning. He’s tuned to the ships frequency ever since Baekhyun left for his Gathering. In the early morning, Jongdae’s ears perk at the request to infiltrate Tython’s atmosphere, and he instantly shoots out of his bed. Despite practically no sleep during the week, Jongdae feels like he’s running on pure energy. He’s so excited to see Baekhyun.

Jongdae makes sure not to disturb Kyungsoo when he’s leaving, quietly tiptoeing out of the room before bolting down the hallway. Jongdae has to calm his racing heart when he sneaks around the quiet Temple in the early hours of the morning. Once he’s down the elevator shaft, excitement bubbles up again and Jongdae can’t help himself but smile.

The port for the ships is this huge hangar built into the side of a cliff. It’s full with fighter, transport, and medical ships. There’s a few troopers as security, so Jongdae shuffles quietly in the darkness. Baekhyun’s ship hasn’t arrived just yet, but Jongdae overhears that it is inbound.

The elevator slips open again, and Jongdae watches with hitched breath as several Government troopers peel out. Jongdae’s eye catches their blasters on their backs and he suddenly feels that pit of despair in his stomach. Loud rumbles shake the hangar, signaling the approaching ship. Jongdae keeps his eyes on the incoming ship as it lands successfully. Even with the high security, Jongdae sneaks along the darkness to get closer to the ship. When its platform opens, Jongdae feels urgency in his bones, and it’s itching terribly for him to run.

Jongdae sneaks past some trooper security for a better vantage point closer to the ship. It is underneath the wing of the ship, but he hopes to get closer to actually talk to Baekhyun. As soon as Jongdae sees the boys pale face, Jongdae can’t take the burning sensation in his legs. He books it and is screaming, “Baekhyun!”

The other boy perks sleepily. Jongdae bolts to him and latches his arms around the boy’s frame in a tight embrace. The two troopers descending on the platform with Baekhyun stop and watch the two boys embrace with a shrug. 

“I knew you’d be able to do it,” Jongdae whispers proudly. He hopes that his warmth will warm Baekhyun’s cold skin. Baekhyun feels frail underneath Jongdae’s fingers. Jongdae, after a couple of moments, pulls away to search Baekhyun’s face.

“Of course I would,” Baekhyun breaths with haughtiness on his lips. They perch into a smirk, but it doesn’t translate well with his tired eyes. Jongdae can see his eyes slump, begging for sleep. It’s a little concerning that Baekhyun looks so weak after it, but Jongdae supposes that he looked just as tired after his own Gathering.

“Can I see?” Jongdae asks hopefully. Baekhyun pulls back his robes to show the silver hilt of the weapon. But as soon as Baekhyun wraps his fingers around the hilt to unleash it from his belt, the weapon flies across them and toward the army of Government troopers. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae look onward in surprise until Grand Master Pho emerges from the group with the silver hilt in hand.

“Welcome back, young Byun. Congratulations on completing your Gathering successfully,” the Grand Master nods to the sleepy boy on the platform. His eyes flick toward Jongdae and he frowns slightly. “Padawan, you’re up early.”

“I wanted to see Baekhyun,” Jongdae says a little too quickly. The Grand Master frowns deeper.

“Baekhyun needs rest. You will be able to see him tomorrow.” The Grand Master nods for the troopers. “Escort him to his room, please. You will have your lightsaber returned at a later time.”

The Government troopers obey, and make Baekhyun shuffle off the platform. Jongdae is backing off the platform himself before he gets trampled. All he can do is obey and helplessly watch as Baekhyun is taken away from him again. Jongdae doesn’t feel in control of his emotions like he did when he was training hard, and he’s hurting. He feels Master Pho’s hand settle on his shoulder.

“I sense uneasiness in you, Padawan.”

Jongdae has to breathe before he does something irrational. He croaks, “I missed him.”

He can feel Master Pho’s hand squeeze slightly. “It is not your duty to miss someone. If you are to be a Jedi you will need to be able to control your strong emotions.”

Jongdae knows this. It’s been drilled into their heads since they were younglings. Emotions are powerful, yet dangerous tools. Jongdae has never had a problem with his emotions before Baekhyun had arrived. Like his own Master had said, Jongdae got suddenly attached to Baekhyun. Jongdae’s own life is consumed with Baekhyun’s friendship. The control that Jongdae had when he was younger had been thrown out the window when Baekhyun had a steady grip on his heart.

Jongdae is too young and too impressionable to stand against his Grand Master’s decisions. His heart sinks. He was once at the top of his class, and now he is a disappointment to the Order.

“Don’t you worry, Jongdae. We shall take steps to combat this,” the Grand Master releases his hand. “Get some rest. See me later today.”

-

Days pass between Baekhyun’s arrival, but Jongdae has yet to see him. Master Pho convinces Jonghyun that his Padawan wouldn’t be able to go on any missions until he receives more personal training. The training Jongdae has to endure is similar to the training he had when he was a youngling. He is led into the Grand Master’s space and meditates with him for long hours.

“Today’s task is concentration,” the Grand Master explains as they meditate together. Jongdae tries his best to calm his racing thoughts and clear his mind as he had done as the best student. At first, it is hard, but slowly his training comes back to him. His mind becomes clear, and he can find solace within it.

Jongdae always feels tired after the mental tasks, but he feels much calmer. 

“You’re a very good Padawan, Jongdae,” the Grand Master praises him after another session of meditation. “Most great Jedi’s have times where their emotions are strong, but they recognize when they need help. I hope you understand that this is for your best interests.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond audibly, just with a simple nod. There’s a passing thought that Jongdae buries deep inside. 

“I sense there is something troubling you still,” the Grand Master speaks softly.

“I can’t say it,” Jongdae mutters. “It would be disrespectful to you.”

The Grand Master says lightly, “It is better to release your thoughts than to let them fester and grow to a belief.”

Jongdae hesitates for a moment to find the right words. He treads carefully when he does speak, “If we are to control our emotions so rigidly, how are we different from droids?”

The Grand Master doesn’t let his face falter or show any sign of resentment in the question. Jongdae shudders in anticipation.

“Our duty as Jedi’s are to keep peace within the Galaxy. However, we’ve been in a War for over hundreds of years. Therefore, we have to keep our distance from attachments,” the Grand Master rises and crooks a finger to have Jongdae follow. The Grand Master takes him across the room and toward the door. “Many people have died in this war, and some will die today. People you know have the potential to be dead the next day. We may act irrationally when the people we love die. If we form attachments, it will be harder to root our decisions without the strong emotional bond. Therefore, we cannot uphold peace.”

Jongdae recognizes the Grand Master’s tone. He’s referencing the horrible tragedy when Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side as Darth Vader. It happened so long ago, but the memory is still fresh.

“In order to maintain peace as an Order, we must do everything to have peace within ourselves. We are not emotionless droids. We control our emotions when needed in order to save ourselves.”

Jongdae nods, “I understand.”

The Grand Master hums in acknowledgement and shows Jongdae out to the door. His green face is calm and collected, “I will allow you to return to your Master.”

Jongdae feels a small swell of happiness, “Thank you, Grand Master.”

The days with Grand Master Pho makes Jongdae recollect himself. His demeanor is a lot less wild. He doesn’t crazily worry about Baekhyun, but he does fondly think of the other. He wants to see the other as a Padawan and train with him as an equal. 

Jongdae enters the mess hall only to be in surprise when he sees Baekhyun’s figure approaching from the opposite direction. It is as if fate brought them together once again. After his trainings with Master Pho, Jongdae feels restrained in his urges and settles with a smile once Baekhyun reaches closer.

Baekhyun’s face has a lot more color in it since the last time that Jongdae had seen him. He looks healthier, but there is a stubborn glare on his face. It resembled his face when he first arrived on Tython. Jongdae hopes that all the work he has done to gain Baekhyun’s trust isn’t thrown out. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun slip into line for their food. Baekhyun’s eyes doesn’t light up when he notices Jongdae. 

“Hi,” Jongdae approaches with his bubbly charm. Baekhyun gives him a quick glance before the line inches forward.

“Hi,” Baekhyun breathes monotonously. He sounds a lot like Kyungsoo when he is concentrating on homework (ie. All the time). The line moves again.

“You never told me how it went,” Jongdae, despite Baekhyun’s cold exterior, grins and pushes through. He tries reaching Baekhyun’s eyes, but the other turns over his shoulder so his back would face Jongdae.

“What is there to say? I came back alive.” Baekhyun reaches for the tray above and shrugs. Baekhyun is fishing for something in his robes and suddenly Jongdae feels something get shoved into his chest. It’s small and round, and it easily falls when Baekhyun takes his fingers away. Jongdae fumbles to catch it.

“Here’s your stupid coin.”

And Baekhyun is out of the line and getting out of Jongdae’s sight. Jongdae can feel it, that swell of hurt. His fears turn true. He knows these are trivial, and he knows that his Master’s will tell him there’s nothing to be upset over, but he knows it’s not true.

But his training is kicking in, and he breathes slowly. The breathing makes him calmer and simmers down the rising emotions within him. He takes his tray, continues down the line and sits at his regular table across from Baekhyun in silence. He closes his eyes and breathes gently. Slowly but surely he is calming down.

He opens his eyes to see Baekhyun staring back. He’s got a concerned looks on his face. Jongdae can only see it for a second before Baekhyun widens his eyes and darts down to his tray. The breathing helps Jongdae focus on the bigger picture, and he can finally feel discomfort in Baekhyun’s heart.

“There’s something bothering you.”

It’s not a question, as Jongdae presses it. He starts eating the vegetables on his plate while Baekhyun stiffens. But then he relaxes and eases into a mocking snort.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun starts, swirling his food with his utensil. His mouth his in a frown. “I was stupid to think that I’d actually get a Master. I was pretty hopeful when you promised I would. Guess that’s my mistake.”

Jongdae is struck. He’s never heard of a training Padawan not getting a Master immediately after their Gathering. It’s unheard of. And when Jongdae was so desperate for Jonghyun’s help, he even promised a Master. And yet, here Baekhyun is, upset and defeated. Jongdae’s gentle breathing lessens the pain he feels.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae can only respond. And Baekhyun can only laugh sadly.

“You’re sorry? Sure, like that will make everything better,” Baekhyun says bitterly, and suddenly anger flares up in him. “You know, I’m starting to think that my bad luck is coming from you.”

Jongdae can’t say anything at this point. There’s nothing to say. He just stares. Baekhyun is just talking from his heart, and he can’t argue with that. Baekhyun gets up from the table with his untouched tray. 

“Just leave me alone,” He cuts angrily, and leaves Jongdae at the table alone.

-

Jongdae obeys Baekhyun’s wishes. Jongdae leaves the other alone for about a weeks’ time. It isn’t until his Master returns from a distress call that Jongdae suddenly feels regret for obeying Baekhyun’s wishes. Despite his calmer demeanor, Jongdae feels the pit of regret clawing at him.

“Master, how was your trip?” Jongdae asks, walking alongside his Master. 

“Nothing too dangerous,” Jonghyun says in his charm. They round a corner and he brings his tone down so no one could overhear them, “I heard that Baekhyun returned from his Gathering.”

Jongdae can only respond affirmatively. Any details will put Jonghyun in a concerned mood and try to pry. His Master stares a little curiously at Jongdae’s quietness, but he shrugs as they continue down the corridor.

“And Master Pho told me that your extra training went well while I was gone.” Jonghyun looks down to inspect his Padawan. “I suppose it did you well?”

Jongdae nods, but he’s keeping most comments to himself. He’s practicing his breathing, in and out, slowly. And yet, a comment slips between his lips, “Baekhyun does not have a Master.”

Jonghyun immediately stops and holds Jongdae back so he doesn’t scurry away. He’s not usually this apprehensive unless it involves a mission. He crouches down to Jongdae’s level with a confused look on his face. “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“Of course not!” Jongdae shouts, but instantly shrinks into a whisper, “I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.”

Jonghyun gives out a frustrated sigh. He sincerely looks at his Padawan, “Jongdae, you have to understand this. I did absolutely everything in my power to get other Jedi to notice Baekhyun. I even let people know of his Gathering so they could watch on the holoprojector. Many seemed interested.”

A sour feeling settles in Jongdae’s stomach, and it’s making him uncomfortable. Weeks after Baekhyun’s Gathering and yet there are no Jedi’s that present themselves to Baekhyun. It just doesn’t make sense, unless they think of Baekhyun differently than they say. There is the possibility, but it is unfair and unjust if that is the case.

“I’m sorry. We did all that we could for him,” Jonghyun says sadly. He pats Jongdae’s head. “We provided an opportunity for him, but fate has something else in store for him.”

Jongdae shakes his head in defiance. He shouts, “You’re wrong! He’ll be a Padawan and a Jedi. That is his path.”

Jongdae has had enough and finally storms off down the hallway. He knows that Baekhyun’s training is during this time, so he runs for the facility as fast as he can. He can’t stay away from the other, despite his wishes. Baekhyun just needs that boost of confidence, to know that there are Masters that care about him and he will get one. Jongdae has hope for it still.

Jongdae races against the clock as he approaches the training facility. Jongdae can feel his lungs burning when he finally hops into the facility where Baekhyun is stretching. The boy looks between his chestnut bangs at the intruder and quickly shoots out a huff, “Can’t stay away, huh?”

“No, I can’t,” Jongdae stands his ground as he approaches Baekhyun. He tries to act tough, especially since Baekhyun is so distant and cold. “I think you’re acting childish.”

Baekhyun stares at him incredulously, “ _Me_? Take a look at yourself, busting in here like that.”

“I do this because I care about you a lot, Baekhyun. You have no idea the amount of effort I’ve put into you. Do you think that’s childish?”

“I think it’s stupid,” Baekhyun hisses, approaching Jongdae even closer. “You don’t have to do anything for me. I can take care of myself.”

“And wallowing in pity is all you’re going to do.” Jongdae feels himself go red. He feels his blood boil, so he takes a moment to regain a steady breath. Calmer, Jongdae continues, “A lot of people care about you.”

Baekhyun skeptically breathes a laugh and then bites sarcastically, “Right.”

“It’s true,” Jongdae pleads with his eyes. “I asked my Master to gather as many Jedi and tell them about you. Many of them are interested in your abilities.”

“Then why haven’t they approached me?” Baekhyun snaps angrily. Jongdae can sense that he’s going to just run for it.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Jongdae says calmly. He can see Baekhyun visibly deflate, which means that it will be easier to talk than to scream at a hothead. “I do know that other Jedi are interested in you. The real you. Not this, not what you are now.”

Baekhyun lifts his eyes with a defiant spark, “What if this is the real me all along?”

“I know it’s not,” Jongdae is adamant. Baekhyun tosses a laugh, but Jongdae talks through it. “I know you have an incurable fear of drowning. I know that you help clean the kitchen just to get a decent snack. I know that you really enjoy the night and sleeping in the day.”

Baekhyun isn’t mock laughing anymore, instead setting his face in a default tone. It’s neutral. Jongdae continues, “I especially know that you’re afraid of the future, just like me. It is uncertain, but we don’t have to face it alone. I want to train with you and grow up to be Jedi’s with you alongside me, with or without a Master. I hope deep down inside that you care about me too, and want the same.”

Baekhyun is silent as Jongdae stares for his reaction. Jongdae can’t tell what the other is thinking, but he can definitely hear the steady drum beat of his own heart as he waits. He hopes that leaving his feelings out like this will encourage Baekhyun to be sincere as well. It’s a risk that Jongdae had to take, and he is a little anxious that it will just tear him.

But Baekhyun hums to himself and nods. He’s still silent, but at least he looks less threatening. His eyes don’t quite meet Jongdae’s, but Jongdae cannot sense any hostility from the other boy. Baekhyun mutters something, and Jongdae asks for a repeat.

“I’m sorry for calling your coin stupid,” Baekhyun repeats again, eyes still not reaching Jongdae’s. Jongdae knows the pink embarrassing blush steaked across Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Jongdae laughs softly, “It’s okay.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say much after that, and Jongdae can understand. It is embarrassing for him to admit fault in things, as Jongdae finds it hard to open himself up so widely. But, in the end, no one leaves with regret in their heart.

As the two friends rejoice in friendship once again, Master Bali finally enters the room and is surprised by Jongdae’s presence. “Jongdae, you’re very early.”  
Jongdae stands his ground, “I want to train with Baekhyun.”

The Kyuzo Master shakes his head wearily, “We’ve been over this. You cannot train with him. It’s under the Grand Master’s orders.”

“But I want to train with Jongdae!” 

Jongdae can’t believe his ears, so he turns around to see the source. Baekhyun is standing firmly on the ground with his neck a bit strained and a warm flush to his face. Jongdae almost wants to grin and hug him to death.

“He’s created his lightsaber already, so shouldn’t he practice fighting with an equal?” Jongdae argues.

Master Bali crosses his arms over his chest, “He’s learning the basics of fighting with the weapon right now.”

Baekhyun is growing frustrated, “I already know the basics.”

“Isn’t that for me to decide?” The Kyuzo Master growls in annoyance, and the respirator makes it sound absolutely murderous. It makes both of the boys shut their mouths with any more comments. It’s almost suicide trying to argue with a Master, especially Master Bali.

But Jongdae loves to push. He gives the Master a pleading look, “Please. Just a test.”

Master Bali gives the two boys a hard stare, but he finally grumbles a sigh. He mutters, “I’m not a pushover.”

He allows the two to square off in a match. Jongdae feels like he doesn’t need to go too hard on Baekhyun. He’s only a beginner.

Jongdae unsheaths his blue saber. The color shines against his skin as he stands in his en guard position. At the opposite ends of the room, Baekhyun stands in his en guard position with his silver hilt gleaming. He presses a button and the whirl of the weapon echoes in the room. Jongdae is mesmerized by the deep purple glow of the weapon.

“Fight!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun start running toward each other. Jongdae takes an immediate attack position and swings his weapon in a diagonal angle. He sees Baekhyun taking the same approach at the last second, and they clash. Blue and purple beams are sizzling between them, emitting electrical snips as they hit. Jongdae can hear Baekhyun growling underneath the pressure.

Jongdae doesn’t back off. Jongdae slides back to create distance before he plans to attack again in succession. But before he can lift his head up for another attack, Baekhyun is running at full speed with his lightsaber humming as he swings for another attack. Jongdae quickly rolls out of the way and hears the sizzle of the metal ground getting scorched. 

Jongdae gets back up on his feet just in time to defend himself against another one of Baekhyun’s swings. Jongdae quickly tries to analyze Baekhyun’s fighting style, like Master Bali always says in practices, but it’s hard to concentrate when Baekhyun is dealing with many powerful strikes. Jongdae is getting overwhelmed by the flashes of purple, so when the next clash occurs, Jongdae uses a Force push with his free hand to give them space. 

Baekhyun is pushed back and is trying to balance himself when he finally slides to a stop. This is Jongdae’s perfect opportunity to strike. He charges toward Baekhyun and jabs at Baekhyun’s chest. Instead of striking a lightsaber, Jongdae feels himself propelling backwards and finally tumbling down to the ground. His lightsaber is launched out of his hands and rolls into the dark. Jongdae finally stops when his body crashes against the opposite wall after several somersaults and rolls. Jongdae groans with an ache, and the room is tilted sideways.

“Two can play that game!” Baekhyun shouts from the opposite side with a grin. From the sideways angle, Jongdae can see Baekhyun running, getting closer, and finally Jongdae breaths into the action. 

Jongdae rolls out of another one of Baekhyun’s heavy blows and manages to flip back onto his feet. His eyes quickly shift to see his fallen lightsaber, but he’s not quick enough to find it. Baekhyun is back to swinging at him. Jongdae relies on his body to dodge the weapon with agility. With quick reflexes, Jongdae manages to dodge every one of Baekhyun’s swipes. 

In dodging, Jongdae finds his lightsaber on the ground. He makes a break for it and lunges for the weapon. He knows Baekhyun is going to be right behind him, so Jongdae quickly gets on his knees, unsheathes his blue beam and defends against Baekhyun’s strike. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s strong power as he struggles to keep his blue beam steady. The humming weapons inch closer and closer to Jongdae’s face. Baekhyun looks so confident and focused as he presses his weapon down onto Jongdae’s. Jongdae feels himself clenching everything just to defend against Baekhyun’s strength.

“Match!” 

Master Bali calls as the two are heaving and sweaty. Jongdae can only grin up at Baekhyun as they press their lightsabers closed. Jongdae feels a happy flutter in his heart when Baekhyun’s grin outdoes his own. Beside the sweat on his face, he’s shining so beautifully.

As the two boys wipe the dripping sweat off of their faces, they see a dark Jedi figure at the entrance. The other Jedi’s presence is extremely powerful as he walks in the facility. He is a Kel Dor species with a red skin and a black respirator covering his face to match black Jedi robes. Jongdae feels Baekhyun’s fingers latch around his wrist.

“Who is that?” Baekhyun whispers, and Jongdae can hear the fear behind his voice. Jongdae is intimidated by such a large presence.

“That’s Master Suh Menka. He’s a powerful Jedi Master and fights in the War often. I’ve only met him a few times,” Jongdae explains as the named Jedi Master approaches the young boys. His respirator covers his eyes and half of his face, so it’s hard to read his expression.

“Hello Master Menka,” Jongdae bows. He sees Baekhyun bowing a beat later than him. The Jedi Master breathes through his respirator.

“Hello, Jongdae. You’re Jonghyun’s Padawan?” Jongdae nods excitedly. “Yes, you are just as enthusiastic as him. Although, you are a little better at taking blows than he was at your age. Your endurance is exceptional.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae bows.

“And you, Baekhyun Byun.” Master Menka’s face turns toward Baekhyun. “I watched from above. You’re fighting technique is very unique. And I sense you have a great deal of power inside you.” 

Baekhyun tries his best to keep a steady face as the Master speaks. His hands are twitching behind his back.

“May I see your lightsaber?” And Baekhyun immediately obliges by unclipping his hilt. Before he goes to reach for it, Master Menka flicks his wrist at the weapon flies into his hands. He instantly presses to unleash the blade. Its purple hue flickers against the lights, humming in the dead air. The Kel Dor hums, “As I thought. Purple is such a rare color for a Jedi to have. The last purple lightsaber belonged to Mace Windu, one of the most powerful Jedi General’s in history.”

Master Menka hands Baekhyun his lightsaber hilt and asks flatly, “Who is your Master?”

Baekhyun swallows thickly, “I do not have one.”

“The rumors are true then,” Master Menka says offhandedly. Jongdae sees Baekhyun chattering with nerves. It’s hard to be so still in an outstanding presence. And it’s very hard to read Master Menka’s expression. “You have a lot of potential, young one. And I can show you many things as your Master, if you will let me.”

Baekhyun audibly gasps, but immediately covers his mouth with his hands. It’s almost comical the way that Master Menka simply cocks his head slightly at Baekhyun’s gesture. 

“I-I would—Yes, Master,” Baekhyun says once he is collected and now bouncing with excitement. His eyes are so wide that Jongdae could practically see into his soul. Jongdae can’t help but grin. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Master Menka’s voice is subdued by the respirator. He turns to leave, “We shall begin practice tomorrow morning. Get a good night’s sleep, my Padawan.”

The dark, tall Master Menka leaves the facility, and there is stunning silence in the room. Jongdae watches the Master leave and then turns to Baekhyun. The boy is stunned with his face shrunk back. He’s blinking fast as he trembles. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae calls as he sees a single tear fall down Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun immediately sniffs and wipes the tear stain with his sleeve.

“I-I,” Baekhyun stutters. He looks toward Jongdae and heaves out a shaky breath. He grins, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Jongdae’s body very suddenly. Shocked, Jongdae can only wrap his arms around Baekhyun. Jongdae feels a deep blush on his face when Master Bali quickly darts his eyes from the scene. It’s so warm, and Baekhyun is giddy with happiness. Their future looks just a little bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Master Suh Menka is inspired by Master Plo Kloon of the series, one of the most underrated Jedi in the movies!! (You see a lot more of him in comics and The Clone Wars animated series)
> 
> A/N: This is the end of the First Episode! see you in the next Episode next week where we will enter the teen years with plenty more adventure :)


	6. Ep 2; Chp 6: Whirlpool

“I definitely hit him first!”

“There’s no way! You can’t aim for even a credits worth.”

“You’re smack talk needs work.”

“Hey!”

“Enough, you two,” Master Menka sighs. “We’re entering the atmosphere soon.”

Baekhyun relaxes back into his seat with a haughty grin plastered on his face. He is strapped in next to Jongdae who sports a sour look as the ship jerks down in the rough atmosphere of the planet. They argue over trivial things like getting the first hit on the enemy and getting compliments on their fighting by their Master’s. It is only a friendly competition between the two Padawans. They have to think of something to do when they’ve been succeeding.

It’s been six years since Baekhyun began training under Master Menka. He’s learned a lot during those years. Physically, he’s trained more in his agility rather than his fighting. His Master has always said that internally he has strength that no one can compare to, but it can only be harnessed if he has the will to. 

Mentally, his Master is still training him even harder. It’s an ongoing process. At first, Baekhyun is apprehensive to the idea of patiently waiting for the right opportunities, but he soon learns that patience is the key to General Menka’s advances in the War. Baekhyun has read all there is on his Master, and he knows it will be hard to match the success and reach his Master’s standards. But, through mental perseverance, the young teen becomes more comfortable in the Order and his personality shines through. 

Jongdae is undoubtedly his best friend. The two teens are inseparable, and even if they do get separated, they always find a way back to each other. It is almost mystical in the sense. Sometimes, Baekhyun will just be thinking about the other, and Jongdae will appear in the next second with the visioned smile on his face. 

They are a great team and often go on missions together with their Master’s. Recently, they’ve been fighting bounty hunters who are hired by enemies of the Government. They call themselves Eko Regime (Baekhyun almost snorts when he found the intentional misspelling). They’ve captured over tens of bounty hunters and sent them away for interrogation. So far, all their missions have been successful. 

Baekhyun gently kicks Jongdae with his boot to grab the others attention. He flashes Jongdae a grin and reaches his outstretched hand. Inside is a tiny balled up chocolate. It is the same flavor as the ones that Jongdae gave to him years ago. Baekhyun isn’t ashamed of the sweet tooth he’s acquired.

Jongdae stares at the chocolate and snorts, “Really? All you think about is sweets.”

“Take it,” Baekhyun dangles it in front of Jongdae. He singsongs, “I’ll only offer once.”

“Or else, what? You’ll eat them all?” Jongdae barks out his sharp laugh. He roughly grabs the wrapped chocolate and pops it into his mouth. He mumbles around the chocolate goo, “You really don’t have self-control.”

The team is settling on the ground as Jonghyun lands their cargo ship on the planet. It’s dusty and dry, so they cover themselves with goggles and turbans around their heads. The planets giant sun beats down on the desert and its inhabitants. 

Master Menka finally offloads the droid and two speeders onto the desert sand. On one of the speeders, he activates a holographic map. He lets the others gather around him. With a thick finger, he points to the highlighted coordinates, “Here is where the village is. We shall investigate there to get the information we need about whose been hired by the Eko Regime.”

Jonghyun nods along to the older Master, “You know where to get the best information?”

Jongdae’s eyes light up, “Ooh! I know! I know, it’s the ba—“

“--The bars!” Baekhyun beats him with a grin on his face. Jongdae hums in annoyance.

Master Menka is expressionless, but Baekhyun has picked up on most of his Master’s clever ticks over the years. Like when he approves of something, his jaw adorned with claws swells outward and he hums. And when he’s disapproving, which is most of the time, he scrunches his forehead until it wrinkles. Like he’s doing right now.

“Let’s move,” Master Menka orders and mounts his already dusty speeder. Baekhyun climbs onto the backside of it and holds onto his Master’s robes. They speed off into the dusty ridges of Ambria. Baekhyun can barely see beyond the dust wall that they create when they sped past ridges. All Baekhyun can think about is how different Ambria and Kamar looked. They both are desert planets, but they are like distant cousins. Ambria has ridges and dust, whereas Kamar just has sand forever.

The ride isn’t terribly long, Baekhyun notices as his Master pulls up to the village on the map. There are similar canvas tarped stands with smoking food and goods, but the people of the village rely on the Earth’s architecture rather than the scrap metal fields that Baekhyun is used to. The people are also completely different species than the ones on Kamar.

Baekhyun can hear the whirl of the other speeder entering the village. He smirks when Jongdae shakes his head and a puff of dust flies from his turban. 

“We beat you,” Baekhyun taunts. He digs a finger into Jongdae’s skin before he shrugs the feeling off. Jongdae’s got the tiniest smirk on before he snaps to playfully take a bite of Baekhyun’s finger.

“Well, looks like there’s two pubs.” Jonghyun squints as he takes a step forward into the dusty bazaar. He grins down to the Padawans, “You know what that means.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up, “Split up! Ooh, can we switch it up this time? Pretty please~! I’m a team player—“

“Baekhyun, you’re with me,” Master Menka wraps his leathery fingers around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun deflates, but Jongdae flashes him a soft smile. There is something about that smile that always makes Baekhyun feel better afterward. 

Master and Padawan walk into the pub together. It’s not as dusty as the outside, but the air is very thick and stale. The building is built out of rocks from the ridges and the only light sources are the sun and twinkling sprites trapped underneath overturned glasses. The pub is filled with many different lifeforms, much like at the restaurant in Kamar. Baekhyun is getting an uneasy feeling when some patrons turn to the turban wearing strangers. Baekhyun just grasps his Master’s robes tightly and follows him into the crowd.

Menka leans against the bar and crooks a finger. The bar tender, an Ithorian, stumbles over and grunts in his language. Baekhyun is a little rusty on his Ithorian, but he is pretty sure the bartender is just greeting his Master. 

“Do you know where I can get someone for hire?” Menka’s voice is low to not attract himself in the wrong crowd. The Ithorian scoffs and starts chattering while cleaning a glass with his stubby hands. Baekhyun’s Master is always looking too rigid in these situations, but it is as if no one else cared for his emotionless appearance. Baekhyun would rather just obtain the information with a few winks and a charming smile and call it a day. 

“Pleasure doing business,” Master Menka bows his head before ducking out of the tiny bar table. Baekhyun follows him around the bar to a corner where a patron is sitting alone, drinking an ale. Baekhyun watches as his Master approaches the reptilian hunter.  
“I’ve heard you’re looking for work,” Menka speaks confidently without any shake. Baekhyun figures it’s because of his experience. Baekhyun stays at a bit of a   
distance but keeps his eyes open for an ambush. 

The reptilian slips his tongue out before sipping his drink, “Who’s asking?”

“Me. I need good work done.”

Baekhyun flicks his eyes to the patch on the reptile’s jacket. It looks like a symbol of the Eko Regime. His Master probably has made note of it even before he’s started talking.

Baekhyun watches as his Master is as still as a board with no hesitation heard within his voice. He breathes in his respirator, “You’ll be rewarded handsomely.”

The reptile hisses with delight, “How much?”

Baekhyun sees his Master turn slightly. He can feel his Master presence press into him, a question he always poses when they are covering for each other. Baekhyun nods, and his Master continues, “We should take this outside.”

The reptile laughs and downs his drink, “I don’t negotiate outside.”

Baekhyun is sure his Master would be frowning, but his expression and tone is always the same, “Looks like we’re both stuck, because I don’t negotiate.”

“Fine,” The reptile grumbles and steps out of his rocky booth. Master Menka strides beside him while Baekhyun takes lead in front of them. He can hear the reptile hiss, “Who is this?”

“My associate.”

Baekhyun wants to laugh, but he knows that his Master will scold him if he does. 

“He’s a tiny thing, isn’t he?” The reptile is laughing outrageously. 

His Master shrugs, “Don’t underestimate him. He is very strong.”

Baekhyun turns slightly and wiggles his fingers at the reptile, “Boo!”

The reptile doesn’t take kindly to the gesture and hisses at Baekhyun. They walk into the dusty outside. Baekhyun is glad he has his turban and goggles to protect him because he doesn’t know how he would survive without them. Ambria has more dust storms than Kamar – that is for sure.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun can feel claws clutching the back of his turban and pulling him back forcefully. His goggles and turban are flying off his face as he’s getting spun around. He feels himself choking on air when his chest is being crushed by outstretched claws. When he’s opening his eyes, he is facing his Master wrapped in his turban, and green claws from the reptilian hold him in place. Baekhyun just loves being the hostage.

“You tell me what you’re employing me for, or he gets the bite,” the reptile hisses. Baekhyun can see his Master stand still and calm. He doesn’t want the other to act irrationally.

“We can settle this calmly. Just let him –“

“No,” the reptile presses a blaster end roughly into Baekhyun’s temple. Baekhyun has to grit his teeth from how much the gun is pressing into his skin. He flashes his eyes open to his Master to see him nod at him. Baekhyun has learned the art of patience in any situation from his Master, and this is testing his patience.

“I told you not to underestimate him,” Baekhyun’s Masters’ voice is low, cueing Baekhyun to work. Baekhyun instantly flicks his wrist and the blaster pistol is thrown hundreds of meters. When the reptile is hissing in shock, Baekhyun grips tightly on the arm across his chest. With the help of the Force, Baekhyun hunches over and throws the giant reptile over his shoulder. It’s quite impressive when the reptile lands with a loud thud on his back in the dust. He’s barely conscious when Master and Padawan stand over him. 

Not a moment later, the other Master and Padawan pair run out of their tavern with shock and impressed faces. Jongdae immediately assesses the work and finally asks, “What happened? We heard a commotion outside.”

“I took down a croc bounty hunter!” Baekhyun grins proudly.

“Only after getting taken hostage,” His Master adds. Jonghyun and Jongdae start laughing loudly when a deep blush takes over Baekhyun’s uncovered face. Even with being embarrassed, the team adds another success to the takedown of the bounty hunters underneath Eko Regime.

-

Baekhyun and Jongdae with their Masters come back from yet another successful raid of bounty hunters. They apprehend them during one of their own days out on a fully loaded job. They were to kill the King of Tynna, but the Jedi came just in time to stop their attack. 

When the King, a furry creature with beady black eyes, thanked the Jedi for their selfless act of kindness, Baekhyun may have overstayed his welcome.

“I just don’t understand how they have hearts. Who would want to kill you? You’re adorable!” 

He squeezed the King in a hug. On instinct, the King bit the poor Padawan. It caused galactic controversy.

Baekhyun purses his lips when they return to the ship. Jongdae is still cackling about it when he pokes Baekhyun’s red skin where the Kings teeth grazed. Baekhyun huffs pitifully, “How was I supposed to know that physical touch was forbidden? Who even decides that?”

Jongdae is wiping tears from his face, “Maybe if you actually paid attention when we were studying about the Tynnan people, you would have not even thought about hugging their King.”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun shrugs as they exited the ship that just landed on Tython. “At least I got to arm wrestle one of those bounty hunters.”

Jongdae looks at him with pity, “You almost broke his arm.”

“Oh, never!” Baekhyun screeches. “He was such a baby about it. I barely even twisted it. You think for a guy named Swaggy T that he’d be a pretty tough bounty hunter. He’s a fighting specialist for crying out loud! He flipped Master Jonghyun almost out of the sky.”

Jongdae snorts, “Swaggy T. What a legacy.”

They continue laughing as they walk down the halls of the temple. They stride together in easy steps, like they’ve been doing it since they were born. Sometimes, their laughs would mix together and their individuality would get lost in their cackles. They just fit so well.

They go up into the library to settle down from their adventures. As soon as they step into their usual spot, they see Kyungsoo sitting with his head in his hands. Chanyeol is right beside him, talking crazily without regard for Kyungsoo’s obvious misery. Baekhyun almost barks out a laugh when Chanyeol comically whips his head to the approaching Padawans.

“You’re back in one piece!” Chanyeol says across the room. It sounds like a shout, but that’s just Chanyeol’s voice. It’s almost comical the way that Kyungsoo lifts his head and stares at them wide eyed.

“Oh, thank God,” he breathes. “I’ve been with doofus all day.”

“We had so much fun today. We ran errands in the city, Kyungsoo called me an idiot 52 times, and I showed him the wonders of the _Intergalactic Space-Puppy forums_.” Chanyeol grins so wide, it expands across the whole of his face. Baekhyun thinks the friendship is cute, even if Kyungsoo doesn’t necessarily match Chanyeol’s enthusiasm. The Senators son pats Kyungsoo’s back with a cheeky grin. “I was just keeping you company.” 

“Touch me again,” Kyungsoo says lowly, glaring at Chanyeol. He doesn’t even need a threat to trail after the warning since his voice is already low and steady. Plus, Chanyeol has probably already heard of all the threats that Kyungsoo could make up. Baekhyun snickers at the thought of Kyungsoo threatening to cut off Chanyeol’s toes.

And suddenly Kyungsoo’s gives Baekhyun his famous death glare, and Baekhyun feels pins on him. “You think it’s funny too? No one ever takes me seriously. I could literally Force choke you guys to death, and you guys just laugh.”

“Well, 1- it’s not the Jedi way, 2- you’re not a Sith lord,” Baekhyun presses on his fingers. “And 3- you’re our friend, so it’s okay?”

Jongdae gently laughs and curls Baekhyun’s outstretched fingers into his own fist, “What he means is that we know if you’re actually going to hurt us.”

“Oh, okay. Just as long as you know,” Kyungsoo hums. In the next second, he swiftly punches Chanyeol in his upper arm. Chanyeol let’s out a growl in pain and winces when he’s barely touching the affected skin. 

When Jongdae gapes, Kyungsoo acts faux surprised. He shrugs, “What? You said you guys knew.”

-

“Wow, this place is beautiful,” Jongdae is gasping, looking at the expanse of the tube. The deep blue of the water is swirling past them, beyond the encapsulating tube.

Baekhyun grumbles, “I think you meant to say _a death trap_.”

Jongdae turns back with a faux sympathetic face, “It’s just a little bit of water.”

He kicks at the tiny slick platform they walk across, and it splashes some water near Baekhyun. He freezes in his walk and tenses up. Honestly, he forgets to breathe when he becomes hyperaware of the deep water surrounding the walkway. 

“It’s not funny,” Baekhyun huffs, acting tough for his own sake. He doesn’t know when he would take another breath if he doesn’t tense up.

“Sorry. Just teasing,” Jongdae pats him softly before continuing down the platform toward their Master’s. They land on Velusia. It’s a totally aquatic planet, but it has some sections for oxygen prone species, like the walkway they tread on. The Jedi Council got a tip that a group on non-aquatic bounty hunters made surface on Velusia and were confiding in a Government spy planted on that planet. It is the teams’ job to apprehend the bounty hunters.

Baekhyun hates this planet. He’d rather be on the driest desert known to the Galaxy than to step on this one. The deep blue waters make Baekhyun anxious if he is hyperaware of them. The cold rifts in the moving water make his stomach squeeze hard. Even the tube is making him feel unsafe. It was about 10 meters above his head and supported by metal bonds, but Baekhyun’s thoughts warp it. In any minute, Baekhyun feels as if the waters own force would crash into the supports or tubes and crack it open. Water would rush in and hit him directly. He’d plunge into the deep, cold darkness. He wouldn’t know which way is up. His Masters and Jongdae would be lost. He’d be alone, suffocating on his own desperate attempts for air. 

Baekhyun really wanted to get off this planet.

He trudged on, though, for the sake of the plan. He locks his eyes in tunnel vision. Small chatter on the communication link had them all perking up. 

“Say that again?” He hears his Master say.

“ _We’ve apprehended them, sir_.”

Jonghyun frowns, “What do you mean by that?”

“ _Uh … we’ve got them tied up_.”

“Huh,” Jonghyun hums. He turns back toward the Padawans and gives them a shrug. “I guess our job here is done.”

“We still need to transport them,” Master Menka reminds the team. He turns his wrist and speaks into the communication link. “We’ll be at the coordinates to pick them up.”

Sure enough, when the team arrives to the safe house, four bounty hunters are bound by their wrists and sit pensively on the floor. Master Menka thanks the Government spy and assists with the credit transaction. Then, the bound bounty hunters are carried off, one in each team members watch. They walk on the platform once again. 

Baekhyun has a funny feeling about all of this. It seems fishy (no pun intended, he swears it). It just seems too easy for them to apprehend bounty hunters. This team has countless records for killing many prime ministers and leading riots across the galaxy. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to actually confide in a Government spy and get themselves caught.

Baekhyun makes sure that he has a tight grip on his bounty hunter. She’s a smaller species, so it’s not physically demanding. He can see clear above her. Master Jonghyun is just entering the ship and placing his prisoner in back. Jongdae is right behind him with a smaller species, and his own Master is behind him. Everything still feels surreal and quiet. Baekhyun is watching carefully.

Baekhyun’s eyes perk to Jongdae’s stopped tread a little further up the platform. Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, he sees Jongdae’s body stiffen, wobble slightly, and then drop down hard onto the platform. It feels like Baekhyun is paused in the moment. All he can do is just stare at Jongdae’s lifeless body against the slick black platform, eyes distant. Baekhyun’s breath is tightened against his chest, and he can barely hear his prisoner cry when he tightens his grip on her wrists. 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae’s own prisoner looks back and grins with dirty teeth before diving into the deep waters.

“Jongdae!”

He lets go. He loses it. He’s suddenly running down the platform with his prisoner left behind. He rushes down on his knees, hands and eyes scrambling at Jongdae’s form. He looks like he’s breathing, but it looks like he’s barely doing so when his eyes are shut and accepting death. His arm is cradled around his waist and he’s taking shallow breaths. Baekhyun is in full on panic mode, and unsure where to start first because his friend is dying. 

Jongdae’s fluttering his eyes open, and his head is lolling on each side. He takes some small breaths until his head swivels into a position where he steadies his vision to see Baekhyun. He breaks out into a little smile and Baekhyun’s heart is slowly calming.

His eyes are trying hard to stay on Baekhyun’s face, but he’s smiling nicely, “Oh, hey there.”

“Oh, thank God,” Baekhyun gasps, and holds Jongdae a little closer. 

His friend squeezes his eyes shut and groans, “This isn’t the prison.”

Baekhyun scrunches his face and snaps, “What?”

He lolls his head, eyes swimming around as he draws out a nice smile. “Hey, Baek. What’s your mom’s potato salad recipe?”

“What? Jongdae, you don’t say things like that – I think you’re dying!”

Baekhyun can barely register whatever the hell just spit out of his friends mouth when Jongdae is suddenly trying to pull himself into an upright position. His glazed over expression is soon slipping full on unconsciousness as he mumbles something unintelligible and slumps over. Baekhyun reacts a little quicker and catches Jongdae’s falling body. He notices that Jongdae’s hand is actually crutching his side. Baekhyun peers underneath the hand and gasps when there’s a stretch of deep   
red-black in Jongdae’s white uniform. Jongdae winces.

“Oh. You’re bleeding bad, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun is breathing hard as he settles Jongdae back down on the platform. Jongdae is now crying in pain, seething when Baekhyun lifts his hand to inspect it again. His face is scrunched in unbearable pain and he swipes his hand back into its position to cradle the wound. 

“Your Padawan is injured.” Baekhyun hears his Master as the world outside them becomes a little clearer. Baekhyun feels a hand settle on his shoulder and sees his Master’s thick claws pressing down on Jongdae’s kicking leg. His voice is a lot clearer, “What happened?”

Baekhyun is trying not to get frustrated because Jongdae needs medical attention badly. He sucks in a breath and hammers out, “All I saw was him dropping down hard. But he’s bleeding on his lower right on his torso.”

Baekhyun points to Jongdae’s now bloody and shaking left hand. His hand is desperately clenching on his wound, and Baekhyun hears the little grunts coming between quick breaths. Baekhyun feels so helpless as he watches his friend die. He’s about to burst into a fit of rage before his Master’s hand on his shoulder squeezes a little. He can always sense Baekhyun’s frustration before he can even fester it.

His Master tears the hood off of his robes and hands it to his Padawan. He instructs, “Apply pressure on Jongdae’s wounds with this.”

Baekhyun takes the piece and goes to grab Jongdae’s clenched hand. Jongdae gives all his might into fighting off Baekhyun. He’s probably in so much pain that he doesn’t even realize the other is trying to help. Baekhyun is hesitating. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend any further.

Behind him, his Master gives another squeeze on his shoulder and it’s comforting in this anxious situation. His other leathery hand is lifted and positioned like he’s holding an invisible ball. It bends at the wrist, and Jongdae’s clenched arm is lifted off his body like it’s on puppet strings. 

“Quickly!” Baekhyun’s Master shouts. Baekhyun practically pounces on Jongdae and presses hard into the wound. Jongdae howls in pain and his restrained hands are clenching and unclenching as Master Menka holds them with his Force. He can hear a little strain within the respirator, “Good, very good. Keep it like that. He might struggle a little, but at least he won’t lose so much blood.”

Jongdae’s arms flop down after Master Menka leaves, and the other Padawan’s breathing slows down to much calmer speeds. Jongdae’s eyes are closed and he’s probably focusing on breathing. Baekhyun hopes his pain isn’t too severe.

Baekhyun can see Master Jonghyun’s hands come to lift Jongdae’s body. He nods for Baekhyun to release the cloth so Jongdae can be moved into the ship. Jongdae cries a little from being lifted, but it’s tired and not forceful. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he should be hopeful or worried. He knows Jongdae won’t give up, but the thought does cross his mind.

Once on board the ship, Jonghyun places his Padawan down into the back of the ship onto a table. Jongdae is a little dazed, and Baekhyun can see fresh seeping blood running down the expanse of his white clothes. 

“Just remember to keep the pressure on him until we get back to a medical center,” Jonghyun instructs the young Padawan. Baekhyun presses the cloth into Jongdae’s side again.

“Please, whatever you do, don’t die,” Baekhyun whispers to his dazed friend. He knows the guy is bleeding on the table, but he can’t die. Baekhyun will do anything to make sure of it.

Baekhyun sees his Master come back onto the ship with another prisoner and they are both sopping wet. Baekhyun makes eye contact with the prisoner as they pass and recognition hits Baekhyun like a freight train. That is Jongdae’s bounty hunter.

Rage swells within him. He stares at the bounty hunter who is locked beside his three other associates. The sopping wet one has a nasty grin on his face when he looks at Baekhyun, and the one Padawan can’t help but flare up in anger.

“Don’t,” His Master commands him, sensing his immediate anger. His comforting touch only knocks down his anger a few notches. But Jongdae groans, and Baekhyun is back to putting pressure on Jongdae’s wound again.

Their ship isn’t too far from a medical base. A little bit of travel through hyperspace will put them back into Government territory where Jongdae can get treated. Baekhyun can see medical workers with a stretcher casually walking toward the ship. Baekhyun is itching to just yell at them to move faster because _Jongdae is dying!_

Jongdae is safely transported onto the stretcher and is getting pretty dazed when his head is lolling over. Baekhyun goes to get off the platform to follow them into the white medical bay, but his Master is pulling him back in.

“We have a mission, Baekhyun,” his Master says, emotionless as always. 

Baekhyun lights up in anger, “We can’t just leave him!”

“And we can’t leave dangerous criminals on our ship,” Master Menka pushes Baekhyun back into the ship. Baekhyun huffs as he sits in the seats behind Master Jonghyun. When his Master is out in the back of the ship with the bounty hunters, Baekhyun looks up to Jonghyun who is piloting the ship out of the medical base.

“He’s bleeding out and we’re just leaving him,” Baekhyun is shaking his head at the unbelievable situation. He can see Jonghyun’s slight tug of conflict in his face.   
“You think it’s wrong, don’t you? I mean, he’s your Padawan. He’s practically a brother.”

Jonghyun gives Baekhyun a side glance and frowns, “I trust Master Menka’s decisions.”

-

Jongdae is transferred to the Temple of Tython shortly after his stay at the medical base in the Outer Rim. From what Baekhyun hears from Kyungsoo, Jongdae is ordered to rest for weeks in order for his injury to him. When Jongdae finally returns, Baekhyun is anxious to see him. Of course, Kyungsoo is always in the way.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says a little breathless as he catches Kyungsoo coming out the room. It’s not like he’s been waiting there all day. “What’s up?”

Kyungsoo isn’t too amused when the other is in his way, but he caves, “I’m going to train.”

“Not going to see Chanyeol? You guys have been with pretty buddy-buddy with each other. It’s kind of cute.” Baekhyun wiggles his eye brows to charm his way through. “It’d be a shame if some rumors spread about you sneaking out to see a Senators son.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes like a shark. “You’re going to have to do better than that to threaten me. What do you want?"

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says defensively, raising his arms in surrender. He side steps Kyungsoo and innocently mentions, “I’m just going to check on Jongdae.”

“I just did,” Kyungsoo voice is pointed and stern. He grabs Baekhyun’s arm and wrenches him back to his place. “He’s sleeping.”

“Kyungsoo, come on. We’re all friends. Just let me go and see him. It’s been a week,” Baekhyun is almost pleading. 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, “It’s been 2 days. And no, you’re just going to wake him—“

“I am not going to wake him up, I promise. I give my unborn child to you if I do.”

“Please spare me the image.” Kyungsoo repulses, letting go of Baekhyun’s arm. They stare at each other for a little before Kyungsoo sighs with irritation, “Just let him be.”

Baekhyun stands a little firmer. It does little to intimidate, they are the same size. “No.”

“Oh well, that’s a solid argument. _Go right ahead_ ,” Kyungsoo sarcastically quips, but doesn’t budge. He frowns deeply, “I’m not letting you mess up his progress. He’s tired. He practically bled out. You’ll just hinder his recovery. Now, I have to go to train.”

Kyungsoo goes to move around Baekhyun, but he steps in front of Kyungsoo. They both do another side step, and another, before Kyungsoo notices that they are intentional. He sighs, “Really? You’re going to be like this?”

Baekhyun puffs out his chest, “Let me see him.”

“No.”

“I haven’t seen him since our mission.”

“I don’t care.”

Baekhyun stomps when Kyungsoo tries to step away, “He’s my friend!”

“And he’s mine too!” Kyungsoo matches Baekhyun’s frustration with his own. But he backs off with a softer blow, but equally furious eyes, “And when he comes back from a mission at the brink of death, of course I’m going to be mad. I don’t care if it was your fault or not. I just don’t want you near him and killing him again.”

Baekhyun shrinks. He whispers, “Don’t make me feel any worse about it.”

Kyungsoo’s anger is simmering down slightly. Baekhyun can see his face relaxing. And in a rare moment, he sighs, “Fine, go.”

Baekhyun’s heart is lifted. As he steps forward, Kyungsoo presses his finger into Baekhyun’s chest. He warns, “But if you hurt him again, you should stay clear of me.”

“Noted,” Baekhyun nods. His heart is swelling once he’s near the door. It’s been 2 days, but it feels so much longer. Baekhyun’s been thinking day and night about Jongdae’s injuries, the blood gushing out, and his screams. He feels so determined when he enters the door, but he quickly relaxes and finally swallows his excitement.

Jongdae is settled in his bed, corners tucked in like a hospital bed. He’s sleeping peacefully with a hand on top of the blankets, ghosting over his injury. He looks drained through the little bit of light coming into the room. Baekhyun slides in to the room quickly and sits in the chair next to Jongdae’s bed. He stares pensively at Jongdae’s body.

The more he stares at Jongdae, the more the memories flood back. He’s brought back to the scene where his chest is clenched at the sight of his friend dropping. Sudden panic and waves of anger flow out Baekhyun. He sees flashes of blood and his friend shaking. And that bounty hunter smirking flashed in front of him. It is mocking him. It is testing him. 

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun blinks out of his memory to see Jongdae’s lips moistened and his throat squeezing as he swallows. He doesn’t know how long he’s stared at Jongdae, but he hopes it’s been long because he doesn’t want Kyungsoo killing him for waking Jongdae immediately.

“Did I wake you?” Baekhyun whispers. He sees Jongdae lick his lips.

“I can sense you,” Jongdae chuckles, but doesn’t open his eyes just yet. Baekhyun goes to reach out and he pats Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae smiles. “Ah, it is you. Not just a dream.”

“Hm?”

“I had a weird dream,” Jongdae explains, but his voice is hoarse so he has to pause to swallow. “We were in a kitchen and I asked you for your mom’s recipe.”

Baekhyun laughs, “Potato salad.”

Baekhyun can see Jongdae scrunch his face, “What’s potato salad?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun chuckles lightly. “You just said it when you were out of it.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says a little sadly. His face softens, and there’s an odd silence in the room. Jongdae is always the brightest of the bunch. Baekhyun is just loud and clever. He could light a room, but Jongdae can always make a person feel as special as a star. Hearing him so quiet and sad is just heart wrenching for him.

Baekhyun clears his throat, “Do you know what happened?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae’s voice is a whisper. “I remember bringing the bounty hunter to the ship. And then just pain.”

Baekhyun is quiet. He’s not quite sure what to say. Jongdae doesn’t remember most of what happened when he was bleeding out on the Velusian platform.

“The doctors said that I got stabbed,” Jongdae breathes out an easy laugh. “Makes sense, I guess. They hated our guts. Might as well spill them.”

Baekhyun’s hands clench again unconsciously. Those scum intentionally hurt his friend, and it just makes Baekhyun feel deep pain in his stomach. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, especially with his jaw clenched tight. 

Jongdae finally peels his eyes open. They are tired, but concerned as they eye Baekhyun, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says quickly. He’s just swelling with more anger. It’s warm and lets his thoughts run wild. 

Jongdae hardens his stare, “It’s not nothing.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are trained onto Jongdae’s dressed wound that’s underneath the blanket. He breathes hard, “They hurt you.”

Jongdae scoffs, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine. I just need time to recover.”

“It’s not okay,” Baekhyun says a little louder and a little angrier. “It’s not okay for them to injury you like that. They need to know that.”

Baekhyun feels like his whole body is itchy, and he stands to eliminate the sensation. Jongdae sends up a gasp, “You’re not talking about revenge, are you?”

Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s face in a panic, but his body is rested perfectly flat. Baekhyun flares up in anger at the site, it’s only fueling his hatred for that bounty hunter. Baekhyun says sternly, “I’m going to talk to him.”

“Please. Please, don’t,” Jongdae is begging, but Baekhyun can’t fight that itchy feeling all over his body. Out of frustration, he steps outside Jongdae’s room and blocks out Jongdae’s pleas.

Baekhyun is stomping off to the prisoner’s hold that he’s very familiar with. In fact, he was a prisoner in the Temple when he was first here. He knows the walls very well and knows how to get past security. He even knows how to make the room’s sound proof. That way, Baekhyun can do as he pleases without warning anyone.

He rounds the corner of the prisoners hold and sees his target plain as day. He’s behind the orange shield, but soon Baekhyun would be able to see his skin turn grey.   
This itchy feeling is burning Baekhyun alive.

Before he can get a step closer, a body stops his process. It’s his tall Master with his arms crossed and his emotionless stare penetrating Baekhyun. He knows that his emotions are written on his sleeve at this point, but he’s so itchy. 

“Why are you here, Padawan?”

Baekhyun glares beyond his Master, “I want to interrogate him.”

Master Menka doesn’t even need to look over his shoulder to know who Baekhyun is talking about. He hums, “Eager, aren’t you? I sense a lot of anger in you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to answer. He feels the itchiness spreading like wild fire. His throat is closing and he’s breathing harshly through his nose. He wants to this bounty hunter to feel the same pain as Jongdae did. He wants him to hurt all over. It’s only fair.

Baekhyun tries to push past his Master, but the tall Jedi Master physically pushes Baekhyun back. Frustration bubbles at the surface and the fire spreads to his arms. Baekhyun is half way through to punching his Master, but the Jedi stops the blow with his Force. Baekhyun is struggling with the powerful invisible force blocking him, and with a few more tired thrusts, he gives up with a sob stuck in his throat.

His Master takes him out of the prisoners hold and takes him to somewhere more secluded. They sit facing each other. Baekhyun can feel a powerful wave of his emotions within him, and he’s trying to hide the hiccup in his mouth. 

“Anger and revenge can skew your judgement. This is why Jedi do not use these to make decisions. This is the path of the Sith. So why, as a Jedi in training, did you want to interrogate a prisoner with so much anger in your heart?” 

He’s emotionless again. His expression is always still. But Baekhyun knows how his Master ticks. He’s pretty good at reading his Master’s inner emotions. They are slight, because he is a very good General, but they are there. This doesn’t feel like his scoldings. It feels like a parent. It feels like authority and patience.

Baekhyun sniffs, “He needs to know that he did wrong.”

He knows his Master would be frowning. Baekhyun feels like a disappointment, yet again. He sighs, “It’s how I feel. I’m sorry. I can’t help it. He just hurt Jongdae so much that… I don’t know.”

After a couple beats of silence, his Master speaks, “Would it make you feel better if you hurt the bounty hunter?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, “Maybe. I don’t know. I just felt so bad for Jongdae.”

He looks up at his Master finally and grimaces, “You’re going to send me to training, aren’t you? So that I can grow up.”

“No,” his Master says slowly. Baekhyun is practically dry at the mouth and awaits any more. “More training will not fix the problem. You must defeat it at the source.”  
Baekhyun pauses to think, “I don’t understand.”

His Master hums, “Perhaps it would be best for your Jedi training to not be paired with Jongdae. You seem to have a strong emotional attachment to him.”

“I-I,” but the protests die in his throat. He wants to deny it, but it’s true. Jongdae is one of his best friends. He’s one of the only people that actually believed that he would become a Padawan, and sometimes he actually made it happen. Baekhyun just feels so carefree and himself when he’s with Jongdae. Jongdae was his comfort zone.

Perhaps that was holding him back. It’s only a small voice in Baekhyun’s head, but it’s a passing thought. 

His Master places a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun feels it to be comforting. “I’ll discuss it with the Grand Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also, the Swaggy T will date this chapter so bad. It was literally a year ago when I wrote this T_T
> 
> This is just an into the chaotic life of Chinguline. We've got a new enemy Eko, we've got angsty teen chingus, and just a glimpse into Baekhyun's perspective. What did you think? Did you like the change into Baekhyun's mind? 


	7. Chp 7: Anniversaries

\--

Jongdae’s alarm goes off early in the morning. His eyes peel up at the ceiling and the expanse of the light shining through into the room. His breath is a little stiff in his throat today. 

He stirs out of his bed and makes way to his closet. The wardrobe is mostly the same: white or black loose fitting clothes, and dark robes as an over coat. There is an outfit that Jongdae keeps special and hidden. It is a simple navy blue uniform adorned with white and gold trim. Jongdae lays this garment on the bed carefully, and gives it a hard look.

He undresses quietly and redresses slowly into the new outfit. He smooths out a wrinkle in the fabric and feels his frown deepening when he looks into the mirror. The clothing is only a reminder of the journey he’s taken to become a Jedi and not the warrior his father wanted him to become. The deep navy breaks his ties with the Jedi and transforms him into his born identity, a Naboo citizen.

Jongdae hears Kyungsoo alarm go off softly. His roommate rises and hums in recognition. His voice is adjusting, so he says quietly, “It’s today, right?”

Jongdae nods, eyes still lingering on his form in the mirror. He stands up ramrod straight and brushes the shoulder pads. “Is the ship prepared?”

“Of course. It’s ready when you are,” Kyungsoo cracks his neck and goes to dress. He’s wearing his own simple robes and doesn’t question Jongdae’s attire. He never questions it.

“Thank you again for doing this. I appreciate it,” Jongdae says lightly as he gives Kyungsoo a small smile. Whenever this date comes, Kyungsoo always prepares a ship to pilot for the day. He’s done it for years without hesitation. He never questions why Jongdae must go in secret and be alone for hours. It’s a mutual understanding between them. There’s some things that people keep in private. 

Kyungsoo grunts in reply and rubs his tired eyes. “We should move. The guards are switching shifts soon.”

They head down to the hangar quickly. They’ve timed this part of their mission well enough so they always have a plan to escape without anyone knowing. Kyungsoo sneaks onto a small carrier that fits a small crew and makes sure there are no guards and ships in the clear way. Kyungsoo moves the ship carefully through the hangar, and once they are in the clear he shoots out into the upper atmosphere. 

Jongdae gives Kyungsoo the coordinates. Naboo isn’t too far from Tython, so they arrive there fairly quickly off of hyperspace. Their trip is always silent. Jongdae is exceptionally pensive on this day. This date is a day of remembrance for Jongdae. He keeps it close to him since it is something that the Jedi Order forbids. He doesn’t share too much with Kyungsoo, even if he never does ask. 

They land on Naboo on their scheduled time. Kyungsoo navigates the ship in the secluded part in the mountainous area. It’s green and vibrant, and the flowers look to be in full bloom. Kyungsoo lowers the platform for Jongdae and says his goodbyes, “You’ll be back in a couple of hours?”

Jongdae pauses when he’s midway down the platform. He braces himself against the ship and turns back toward Kyungsoo. Jongdae feels a pang in his chest. A voice whispers to him, and he can’t help but grimace at the thought. Kyungsoo has been his friend for years, and he’s dutifully done this task ever single year Jongdae has asked. He never asks and never oversteps his boundaries, but yet Jongdae feels extra guilty about it. This has been on his mind all morning.

Kyungsoo has always been a reclusive guy, and he never asks for information when Jongdae isn’t comfortable with it. He always stays with the ship whenever Jongdae goes out on this day. But even now, when Jongdae has kept this secret, Jongdae feels conflicted. He breathes, “I want you to come with me.”

Kyungsoo blinks and hesitates at first. He’s careful with his words, “Are you sure?”

Jongdae nods firmly and Kyungsoo immediately exits from his pilot seat. Jongdae doesn’t feel as nervous as he thought he would be. He thought sharing this part of his life would be nerve wracking, but he feels differently. He feels a little proud.

Kyungsoo follows Jongdae through the trails in the deep jungles of the mountains. Naboo has always been known for its beautiful flora, and being up in the mountains isn’t an exception. The trail is bountiful with vibrant flora and humming wildlife. It’s a little overgrown, but they manage to get through the trail in silence.  
It’s a good walk into the mountains. About a half hour later, Jongdae is feeling a nervous bubble shoot into his throat. He turns back to Kyungsoo, who is following closely. Kyungsoo’s curious eyes widen, and Jongdae barely gets out, “We’re almost there.”

Jongdae ducks behind huge leaves that end the trail. Beyond the leaves is a beautifully secluded area. It is a cliff carved out of the mountains with only grass growing on the cleared out space. The view is absolutely wonderful. It overseas the vast green mountains peaks of Naboo. And, if you peak over the ridge, you can see a section of the Palace walls.

Jongdae can see the slight amazement in Kyungsoo’s eyes as they take in the look of the place. Jongdae knows it’s beautiful, and his heart swells when he can share this beauty with someone else. 

Jongdae smiles softly. “Do you have the satchel?”

“Yes.” 

Kyungsoo blinks out of his mesmerized state. Kyungsoo lifts the burlap bag over his head and hands it to Jongdae. The other Padawan rummages through it until he finds a small bowl, a container of liquid, and incense sticks. Kyungsoo knits his brows in confusion. “What are those for?”

“You’ll see,” Jongdae says knowingly. He carries the items to the edge of the cliff where a small rock is protruding over tall grass. He knows that Kyungsoo is following him closely when he hears shifting behind him in the grass. Jongdae pours some of the liquid around the rock and says firmly, “Hand me the lighter.”

Kyungsoo rummages through the bag and hands the silver lighter to his friend. Jongdae instantly flips it open, steps back a little and sets fire to blade of the tall grass. In a flash, only the selected ring of tall grass is burned instantly to ground with no trace of it. The burning reveals the rock, which looks more like a tomb stone. Realization hits Kyungsoo’s face in a flash.

But Kyungsoo remains silent, so Jongdae proceeds with his routine. He kneels down and places the bowl and incense in front of the tombstone. Jongdae takes a few deep breaths and lets the memories soak into him. This is the day of remembrance. 

“I don’t understand,” Kyungsoo finally speaks. Jongdae smiles sadly, he’s been waiting for this. “What is this?”

Jongdae can’t look at Kyungsoo at the moment. His throat is tight and his mouth is clenched. He bravely breathes deeply, “Today is the day my father died.”

Jongdae combines the incense sticks into the bowl and watches as they slowly burn. The little wisps of smoke reach high into the air while the little flames are digging down into the bowl. There’s a silent understanding between the two friends. Kyungsoo doesn’t kneel beside him, but stands a good distance away to keep Jongdae’s personal matter for just him. Jongdae silently thanks him for that.

Jongdae continues, “He died when I was young, before I was sent to the Temple, so I do not have many memories of him.”

Jongdae could hear rustling in the tall grass behind him. Kyungsoo was shifting his weight, silently watching and observing Jongdae’s solemn behavior.

“My mother would tell me stories about him. He’s one of the greatest Generals Naboo has ever had. He led Naboo’s army on countless successful missions. My mother says that he’s never lost a battle, but I don’t know if I believe her,” Jongdae laughs pathetically. Kyungsoo still listens. Jongdae fishes for the coin in his pocket. “He would always give me this coin with the army’s insignia on it when he left for battle. I would return it once he came home. And then one day, he never showed.”

Jongdae feels sadness swell in him. It’s not unusual for him to feel sad on this day, but he feels a tickle of rawness in his throat when he speaks aloud.  
Jongdae clears his throat, “I think I was too young to realize that he died in battle, but I thought he was selfish. So, when the Jedi Order asked for my recruitment, I gladly left Naboo. Now, I’m just trying to honor him like any son would.”

The sticks are burning down, leaving trail marks of burned edges. Jongdae shakes his head, “From what I’ve heard, he hated the Jedi Order. He thought peaceful operations were rubbish. He said that fighting for honor and protecting your people are what makes a real warrior. I remember my father telling me I’d be a great Naboo soldier when I grew up. And look at what I’ve become now.”

Jongdae lowers and shakes his head sadly. He’s whispering because he doesn’t want to let his emotions control him, “What would he think of me now?”

There’s a bit of silence between them. Jongdae doesn’t feel like talking anymore since he’s already brought the memories to the forefront. Emotions are harder to control when memories like those come to the surface. Jongdae braces himself for this every year, but this year is particularly difficult.

“I think he would be proud.”

Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. The other is staring at the tombstone with a hardened face. But he slowly softens and looks at Jongdae sympathetically. He’s very soft spoken, “I think he’d be proud that you’re fighting for something you believe in.”

Jongdae doesn’t really know what to say, and he stares at Kyungsoo like the right thing to say will come pouring out. Jongdae is conflicted. A part of him is still just welling in emotions from being at the burial grounds of his father. There’s a tiny part of him that is a spark of hope. He has hope that he will finally get rid of the deep seeded doubt in himself. He thinks that with time, maybe, his father would be proud of him.

The words never come, but Jongdae thinks Kyungsoo won’t mind. They wait together until the incense burn out with only a few words exchanged between them. Jongdae feels calmer and more collected when the fire dies down and the trip is coming to an end. Jongdae briefly looks over at Kyungsoo who seems lost in the low flames. The other sits a little closer while they watch the flames dwindle.

“Why did you ask me to come today?” Kyungsoo asks slowly and carefully, as if he calculated the precise moment to ask. 

Jongdae hums thoughtfully, “I wanted to share a part of my life with you.”

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his legs.

“I hope one day you’ll do the same,” Jongdae admits with a gentle smile of his features. He barely catches the way Kyungsoo eyes droop and a small blush graces his cheeks.

Suddenly, Jongdae hears the familiar sound of a ship breaking the atmosphere. It’s a long drone and a low sounding hit. He hears the whoosh of the leaves shaking as a large ship passes through the mountainous area. Jongdae and Kyungsoo instantly scramble onto their legs and search for the ship at the edge of the cliff. Jongdae can see it coming in past them, but he can’t find any insignia on the ship. 

“It’s unmarked,” Jongdae says aloud, and alarms are immediately going off in his head. He furrows his brows. “Something isn’t right.”

“There’s several more coming in fast,” Kyungsoo says with binoculars pressed against his face. “They’re coming from the South.”

Jongdae frowns deeply, “But where are they headed?”

Another ship floors past their position on the mountain, and all they can hear is the shaking leaves and whirl of the ship. In the next moment, there is loud booming crashes that sound like they are coming from every direction. The ground is shaking, and Jongdae and Kyungsoo have barely enough time to steady themselves before another shake passes.

The quakes cease for a little, and Jongdae’s heart is racing. He sees big puffs of smoke rising in the distance and he can’t help but think of the worst scenario. Kyungsoo peers over the edge and shouts over the shaking leaves, “They attacked the city!”

Jongdae’s heart stops and he lets out heaving breaths. Panic is rising in him, but he tries to calm himself. Authority takes over his nerves and he commands, “We need to help them.”

Kyungsoo nods, and they both run back into the path where they parked the ship. It’s an easy run when there’s been an attack on the city below. Kyungsoo races toward the ship and pilots them out of the mountainous area. Once they are past the tree line, they can see the destruction below them. The once beautiful city is now covered in a cloud of smoke and fire. The unmarked ships are nowhere in sight, but Kyungsoo keeps a watchful eye out for them in the smoke as they lower into the attacked city.

Kyungsoo lands them safely in the open market. Jongdae can see people running desperately around, screaming and crying. Jongdae can see bodies lying the paved grounds and families caked in smoke and dust. His beautiful Naboo is underneath dirt and it makes Jongdae feel even more inclined to help.

He sees a woman dressed in a turban, and she’s desperately looking around. Jongdae approaches her carefully, “What happened here?”

“My husband was out here buying fruit. I need to find him,” the woman is trying to pry out of Jongdae’s hold. She’s shaking and frantically searching. “Oh, he should have been back.”

Jongdae presses on, “Ma’am, what happened here?”

“He’s always been careful. He knows not to deal with traders,” She’s crying now and heaving with panic. She lays against the wall and screams, “Oh God, he’s dead. Isn’t he? Isn’t he dead?”

Jongdae has to slowly back away from the delirious woman. He’s getting lost in the crowd of running people. His mind is racing as he sees the destruction spinning around him. Familiar faces of his people are washed with agony and panic. His home is destroyed. Fire is set to the buildings, and families are left in the dust to be trampled. Jongdae can feel himself spiraling and he’s barely able to breathe.

“Hey!” He feels hands grabbing at his shoulders and shaking him. “Jongdae, the city is under attack. They’ve had several bombs strike the area.”

Kyungsoo is gripping him so tight that it snaps Jongdae back to the present. He sees Kyungsoo’s wide eyes looking at him with determination. Behind Kyungsoo are royal guards with their navy uniforms barely recognizable under the caked dust.

“The civilians are being transported to safe havens, sirs,” One of the guards announces between screams of people running past. “But the Palace is in bad shape. It was heavily attacked and we need help with transport.”

“The Palace,” Jongdae mumbles until realization hits him. He gasps, “The Senator. Chanyeol.”

“Let’s move,” Kyungsoo says, following the guards lead into the city. Jongdae is running beside his friend through the dusty markets that Jongdae once knew. As they get closer to the Palace, the fire and dust become thicker and the air is harder to breathe. 

The Palace steps made of marble have been beaten down by the bombs and deep craters replace the once beautiful stairs. The guards carefully maneuver around broken steps and the Padawans flip with ease up to the entrance of the Palace. The entrance looks like it has been blasted open since the large doors are hanging precariously on their hinges. Through the grey smoke of the fires, they stealthily enter the dark Palace. 

Jongdae feels painfully hurt when the Palace looks so broken. He remembers brief flashes of the great tile and the grand marble stairs with Chanyeol teaching him how to play cards. Now, those tiles are craters and the stairs are painted with bodies of guards. Kyungsoo and Jongdae steps carefully over those crushed by debris. When they get to the second floor, Jongdae looks up to see the ceiling pocketed with holes and creaking infrastructure. The place looks thoroughly destroyed.

The guards head toward the back of the palace to the great hall. Inside are at least one hundred people covered in ash. This is a safe haven for people trapped in the Palace. Jongdae notices that there are several lying on the ground with medical droids surrounding them. They reach their final destination toward the back room and Jongdae’s eyes light with surprise. Lying on the floor is the Senator, Chanyeol’s father, barely recognizable with ash all over his body. A medical droid hovers over him and reports when a guard commands it.

“The Senator’s right tibia is fractured. He is concussed and suffers multiple contusions. It has been noted that his left lung has decreased inflation capacity.”

“We need you to transport the Senator to safety,” one of the guards says clearly. 

Kyungsoo is quick to assess, “I understand, but we are in no position to leave this planet. We have no back up and we don’t even know if the threat is neutralized.”

Another guard speaks up, “Sir, if I may? There hasn’t been a bombing in the last hour. There can be a clear window of opportunity.”

Just as he finishes, there’s another whirl of an overhead ship. A low whistle surrounds them until it gets louder and louder. A crash and explosion sounds a little beyond them, but nonetheless shakes the Palace and stirs more dust. In the other room, the crowd is screaming and it’s deafening.

Kyungsoo shoots the guard a hard look, which the guard cowers away from. The Padawan says sternly, “Like I said. We cannot transport the Senator unless we want to be gunned down by enemy ships. So, if you can contact for help, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Jongdae pauses his racing thoughts and finally pulls himself back into his training. He needs to be focused in order to help as many people as he possibly can. He pulls the satchel off of his back and rummages through to find his holographic communication link. He pulls a brave face, “We’ll need the Jedi’s help.”

Kyungsoo looks at him incredulously. “You said you never bring any tracers here.”

Jongdae sighs, “I lied, but it doesn’t matter. Right now, we need help.”

As Jongdae presses the communication link, he can here Kyungsoo mutter, “They’ll know we were here.”

Jongdae gets an almost immediate connection to the control room in the Jedi Temple. He can see Master Shiik and Master Obrec’s holographic bodies. 

“Padawan Kim, we got your distress signal,” The Givin Master speaks with a gravel tone.

Jongdae’s clutches the communication link and straightens his tone, “Yes. We need immediate aerial battle ships on Naboo. The city and Palace have taken multiple aerial strike bomb hits. There needs to be an evacuation of the people trapped here. Their Senator is seriously injured and is in need for a medical evacuation.”

The Master’s turn toward the side where a trooper marks the reinforcements they can deploy. Master Shiik turns back, “Master Menka and his Padawan are on a fleet close to the Naboo area. They will be there with battle ships and cruisers.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae clicks off the holographic communication and returns back as an officer. “When we know we have back up, we will transport the Senator. Right now, we need to make sure all citizens are at safe havens and the injured are accounted for. Make sure you have open line communication with the other sectors for additional help.”

Kyungsoo nods to the guards and they scurry off into the city to the nearby safe havens. He turns back to Jongdae, who is assessing the number of people inside the Palace. He grunts, “The Palace is not safe for this many people. Especially if the enemy is intentionally targeting the place.”

“You’re right,” Jongdae tries to remember back to when they were in the market. “I wonder if there is another safe haven nearby. If we can transport these people and the Senator closer to the ship, we can have a little more security there.”

Above them, the ceiling is crumbling and small pieces break off and slam hard into the ground. Several people start screaming at the sudden noise and think it’s another attack. Panic ensues over the crowd. Jongdae runs to the people and shouts, “Don’t be afraid! We are Jedi here to help.”

He holds up his lightsaber tucked away in his Naboo clothing, as does Kyungsoo. Green and blue beams shine through the dust and the crowd goes into awe. Jongdae instructs them clearly, “The Palace is no longer a safe haven. We need to relocate to another shelter.”

“How far is it? My leg is pretty beaten up,” a voice in the crowd sounds. 

“I say it is at least 2 kilometers out. Help each other in need – we’ll all need each other in order to get out of here alive,” Kyungsoo announces. After, the ceiling is crumbling again and another piece comes crashing into the floor. It’s a lot larger than the last. Kyungsoo strains his voice, “If we do not move soon, we might all be crushed.”

The survivors all look at each other for reassurance and then finally step out of the confines of the great hall. A lot are coughing by the inhalation of the dust, but they move forward with Kyungsoo. Jongdae slaps a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shouts, “I’ll be right up with you in a moment.”

Kyungsoo looks back with slight worry, but trust, “Don’t be too long.”

Jongdae nods and runs back to the room where the droids are assessing the Senator. He’s sitting upright now, and his broken leg is apparent when it’s twisted sideways. But the Senator doesn’t look too defeated. He has a slight grin on his face, “Ah, Jongdae. I thought you Jedi had forgotten me.”

“Never, sir,” Jongdae lets the Senator rest his body weight on his own. The Senator’s leg is wrapped in a make shift splint and he hobbles on the other leg to move. Jongdae says wearily, “We’ll need to move soon, sir.”

“Yes,” the Senator starts coughing harshly and finally breathes loudly when finished. “This Palace is no longer a beauty. It’s decrepit and destroyed.”

Jongdae continues to carefully take the Senator through the craters of the Palace infrastructure. The Senator has always kept a watchful eye on Jongdae when he was growing up. He spoke of Jongdae’s father highly since he served the Naboo people well in desperate times. Jongdae feels as if the Senator owed his father something, and he repaid it by keeping Jongdae out of trouble.

“Do you know anything about the attacks?” Jongdae asks as they catch up to the group ahead. 

The Senator shakes his dust covered head, “No idea. The Royal Council hasn’t informed me of any terrorists plotting against us.”  
Jongdae’s eyes widen, “Do you think it’s terrorists?”

The Senator chokes on his breath again and heaves, “I don’t know what else it could be.”

In that moment, Jongdae’s communication link fires alive and the incoming transmission of a ship requesting landing comes in.

“ _This is Squad M-12 commanded by Suh Menka. My squad is requesting immediate landing for rescue_.”

“Master! This is Padawan Kim. I’m glad you guys are here,” Jongdae breathes lightly. “Do you see enemy ships?”

“ _We have a whole fleet searching the air,” Master Menka always did his job well. “What are your coordinates?_ ”

“I’ll send them. We’re almost at a safe haven, so you can land there,” Jongdae confirms through his communication link. They hobble over to another market place where the survivors gather in near the tavern. Soon, a ship spins the dusty air around and lands. Jongdae is on edge, protecting the Senator, until he can finally see Government insignia and troopers climb out. 

The rest of the survivors pile into the ship as the troopers guide them aboard. The troopers take the Senator away and settle him on the back of the ship where there is a stretcher. Before they take off, the Senator grabs Jongdae and pulls him close. His familiar fatherly face is caked in dust and he’s coughing up ash. 

“Chanyeol is safe on Mandalore, so do not worry about him. But deliver a message for me.” His eyes are piercing dark and shooting into Jongdae’s soul. He croaks slightly but says sternly, “Tell him I love him more than anything.”

“Sir, I think you’ll be able to tell him in person,” Jongdae gives him a warm smile, and leaves the Senator with some hope. Jongdae pats the Senators arm, and a surge goes through Jongdae’s body.

Jongdae’s throat goes dry. He can feel the Senators breath underneath him. He can feel a draining source in him, and Jongdae knows it isn’t good. He nods at the pilots and the elder releases. Jongdae can only watch as the ship disappears into the dusty air. He can feel tears prick at his eyes. He blames it on the dust.

Kyungsoo comes from behind him and pulls him closer to the tavern. He’s shouting over the whir of the ships, “Did you hear your comm?”

Jongdae shakes himself a little to snap back into reality. He shouts back, “No, I was transporting the Senator.”

Kyungsoo presses him closer to the building. He looks serious, his eyes piercing. “Master Menka wants us to get off Naboo immediately.”

Jongdae is stunned, “We need to secure the city!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and dust gets caught in his eyes. He’s pitying Jongdae’s reaction. “They’ve picked up everyone in the safe havens. There’s too much damage and too much risk if we’re here too long. This city is lost, Jongdae.”

-

When Jongdae and Kyungsoo return to Tython on Master Menka and Baekhyun’s ship, they all have to immediately report to the Jedi Council for a full report. Jongdae knows that they’ll ask about why he and Kyungsoo were on the planet alone without a mission. Jongdae knows that they will scold him for trying to reconnect with his past. It is against the code, of course.

They head to the Jedi Council’s room. Baekhyun steps aside and let’s Jongdae pass him. His form is straight and respectable, a change from the rambunctious behavior. His eyes are light and not asking too many questions, “After you.”

Jongdae nods his head and his eyes only uncover more questions. They head into the Council Room together, and stand at attention. The Council Room is filled with many Master’s all present. They surround the room and start with Grand Master Pho.

His eyes dart to Jongdae and Kyungsoo side by side. “I will first ask: why you were on Naboo without assignment, Padawan Do and Kim?”

Jongdae doesn’t immediately say anything, mostly because he is nervous for the consequences that will come out of it. It’s childish to not own up to his obvious rule breaking, but Jongdae is so scared. He’s about to let his throat relax when Kyungsoo flicks his head up and his voice is bouncing off the walls.

“Jongdae was showing me where he grew up,” Kyungsoo spoke up with a neutral face. Jongdae can’t even sense Kyungsoo’s pulse racing. He is really good at acting.

Master Andula hums, “He forced you, Padawan Do?” 

“No. I requested it.”

Hums and ponderous thoughts wander the room. Jongdae tries to keep his face trained in a neutral state, but he’s just shocked. Kyungsoo never breaks rules, and lying to the Jedi Council is one of the biggest rules.

“Well, that is against the rules of our Order,” the human, Master Grimaldi, looks sternly at Kyungsoo. 

Master Obrec scoffs and outstretches his ghostly hand, “If they weren’t there, more Naboo people would have died.”

Grand Master Pho silences the bicker between two opposing Master’s with a calming wave of his hand, and then gestures at the two Padawans. “What is your report?”

Jongdae clears his throat, “We saw the initial ships coming in. They were unmarked and flying incredibly fast. When they attacked, we immediately landed and tried to help as many as we could. That’s when we called for backup.”

The Council turns to Master Menka. He speaks well, “Our fleet was instructed to help rescue Naboo people and give aerial support. When we arrived, I sent a squad with my Padawan to look for enemy ships.”

Master Shiik spoke to Baekhyun, “Did the squad find anything?”

Baekhyun speaks up, “No. There were no traces of any ships in the air or on the ground.”

Master Pho hums, “That is unfortunate. Have you been in contact with the King or the Senator?”

Jongdae shakes his head, “No. The King was attending matters off the planet, and the Senator was injured in the bombings.”

“He has been transported to our facilities here,” Master Menka reports with his arms steadily behind his back. “I thought it best for our team to treat him.”

Master Andula’s eyes are filled with concern, “Have you informed his son?”

“Yes. He has also been transported here as well,” Master Menka finally says. There’s silence in the Council Room as everyone contemplates the information.  
Master Pho speaks sternly, “We will need to investigate these attacks closely. We’ll gather as much information we can to see if there were any plans about this attack. We might be in bigger trouble if it was planned by forces allied with Eko.”

He looks to the young Padawans, “As for your rule breaking, punishment will be overlooked because of your valiant efforts on Naboo. You may be dismissed.”

The four quietly bow and leave the room without a word. Master Menka bows and leaves the Padawans to leave together. Jongdae feels his head strain to look at Kyungsoo, who is ahead of the group. He reaches out and spins Kyungsoo on his shoulder. The other glares at him and roughly pushes off Jongdae’s hand.

“Why did you say that in the Council Room? Why did you blame yourself?” Jongdae’s eyes are searching for answers. Kyungsoo doesn’t give them. He only silently glares at the other. Baekhyun has to break them up.

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun says with a shrug. He looks between the two friends and sighs. “There’s no point in arguing about something. You two aren’t in trouble.”  
Jongdae and Kyungsoo give up on the little argument, because it was true, there is nothing to worry about. Deep inside, Jongdae wants to know why Kyungsoo would go out of his way to protect Jongdae’s true reasons for being on Naboo, but he figures that the answers will come with time. And perhaps, it wouldn’t matter at all. They are friends after all.

They all walk down the corridors in silence. Jongdae can sense Baekhyun’s agitation. He’s become whinier and bubbling with comments. Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly engage in Baekhyun’s talk, but Jongdae does indulge him. Baekhyun is itching to do something.

“Master Menka said that Chanyeol’s father is here being treated,” Baekhyun says with amazement. “Was he injured that badly?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, “I suppose so. The medical droid said that he was concussed and had a fracture in his leg. Something about his lungs not functioning well too.”

Baekhyun whistles, “Wow, that’s rough. I hope he doesn’t kick the bucket. That’d be an awful way to die.”

Jongdae feels his hands tighten into fists. Kyungsoo notices Jongdae’s emotions and glares at Baekhyun. He warns, “Don’t be so insensitive. He’s a respectful Senator.”

Baekhyun finally shuts his mouth out of respect. Jongdae feels his anger simmer down to guilt. He feels bad just letting the Senator be transported without accompanying him. He feels like he could have done more to help him. The Senators last words to him were something too powerful to ignore. And this new sense that Jongdae could feel, like life draining out of the Senator, is something that he could not just throw away. 

Jongdae pauses when he can feel a faint melody strike his bones somewhere down the hall. It’s a strange tune that strikes him as familiar yet so unique. And it seems that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can’t hear it because they blow past the hallway. There’s faint whisperings that Jongdae can’t make out but they are familiar. He turns to look down the hallway, but all he can see is the medical bay sign. It’s a long hallway with one room’s door open and light pouring out into the hallway. Jongdae looks at it strangely. The melody is coming from the room. It’s quiet and slowly dying down. Jongdae can only stare at the hallway and focus his concentration on the fading melody. He’s grounded to the floor, and closes his eyes when the melody is getting farther away. And soon, like a wisp of a cloud, it disappears.

A blood curdling wail breaks Jongdae’s concentration, and he flashes open his eyes. It’s a lot louder and clearer than the unique melody. It’s instantly recognizable. Jongdae bows his head in shame.

The others start running back to the hallway and pause to listen to the wails.

“That’s Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says softly. He sounds sad.

Baekhyun gasps lightly, “That means…”

Jongdae can only let his head bow and close his eyes in the guilt he’s held in his heart. 

“ _Father!_ ”

-

They are too young for this. 

Chanyeol looks too stiff at the podium. His back is ramrod straight and his long arms are brushing past his thighs. He looks too washed out in a white uniform.

They all just turned 16 years of age not too long ago. Jongdae has seen many of his comrades lying face down in the mud or bleeding out on the battlefield. He’s seen Jedi Master’s torn to shreds and he’s seen the scared faces of younglings before their untimely death. 

Chanyeol’s father’s funeral was just a couple days before. The image of the casket being transported into the ship with Chanyeol following it and desperately holding in his cries still stings. Chanyeol put on a brave face when he gave a eulogy after the King of Naboo, but by the end, he barely got out his last words before turning into a bumbling mess.

The Royal Council decided that it was best to vote in a new Senator immediately after the burial of the previous Senator since they were now dealing with terrorist threats. Jongdae thought it was too soon since the people of Naboo were emotionally high strung. It worked in Chanyeol’s favor, however. He always wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps to become a politician. Astoundingly, the people believed the young politician would be a great successor to his father. He won by a landslide.

Now, he stands at attention, only a step up from his stiff posture. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo watch from the crowd in support for their friend. Chanyeol’s jaw is locked tight when the King of Naboo delivers his speech.

“If he tightens his jaw anymore, he’s going to crack his teeth,” Baekhyun jokes against Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae feels a twitch at his lips.

“As voted by the people of Naboo, I will present our next Senator,” the King announces proudly. The Padawans lift their heads to witness Chanyeol’s official recognition as Naboo’s Senator. “Senator Chanyeol Park.”

There’s a roaring applause amongst the crowd. People from all over the planet came to the secondary capital to witness their representative at Council. Chanyeol still looks stiff. Jongdae figures it is either from nerves or pride, or both. 

Jongdae hasn’t told Chanyeol his father’s last words to him. There wasn’t a time for words, just comfort. He’s also nervous about telling Chanyeol. There’s something inside Jongdae that feels like it’s too emotional. Chanyeol already knows his father’s love, so this last confession of his love for his son wouldn’t add more to Chanyeol’s life. Jongdae will find the right time to do so.

The applause is dying down, and Chanyeol stands at the podium to make his speech. He clears his throat steadily and puts on a stern face. Jongdae holds his breath before Chanyeol finally speaks.

“People of Naboo. As your Senator, I will make sure to represent you and your thoughts to the Council. As your representative, I am here to express your thoughts and needs,” Chanyeol begins strong and vague, as many politicians do. He pauses to breathe. Jongdae is pretty sure everyone could hear the sad shudder in his breath. Jongdae feels concerned for Chanyeol, dreading that there will be a repeat performance of sobs and raw emotions.

Chanyeol swallows again and his voice seems more genuine, “As many of you know, my predecessor was my father. He served you well during his time as Senator, but I knew him as my father. He is kind hearted and he would always play with me when I was little, even when he was drafting his big speeches. He is my role model. And as much as I don’t want to disappoint you as my people, I will not disappoint my father.” 

There’s an immediate round of applause in the square, with millions of people cheering for Chanyeol’s powerful speech. Jongdae watches as Baekhyun claps enthusiastically with the crowd. Even Kyungsoo is giving Chanyeol a generous applause with a pleased smile widening on his lips. Jongdae has stopped clapping for a while now and is just proudly watching Chanyeol at the stand. He still looks like the kid that wasted credits in a chocolate store years ago. 

Jongdae can feel a hand brush up against his. He glances to Baekhyun for a second and notices the flash of a question. 

_Do you trust me?_

Baekhyun asks when his hand nudges Jongdae’s again. This time it slips behind Jongdae’s palm and presses against it to beg the question. Jongdae doesn’t disappoint Baekhyun’s attempts for comfort. He presses his fingers to Baekhyun’s and lets the others slender fingers worm around until they fit comfortably in the slits. 

Jongdae feels his heart slowly calming. It feels like they’re growing up way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: If it wasn't absolutely clear - The Jedi Order does not allow Jedi/Jedi in training to visit or connect with their blood family. Their reasoning is because the Jedi might form attachments to their true family, or even leave the Order. 
> 
> A/N: I know that this wasn't exactly the warmest chapter, but it is one of my favorites! You get a little snippet of Jongdae's backstory and some chensoo friendship. And, of course, this is the beginning of Senator Chanyeol's reign. (and the tiniest of baekchen. there will be more, I promise)  
> Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next week! ^^


	8. Chp 8: Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *this is 2 years after the last chapter (they are 18 here)

\--

Baekhyun feels absolutely nauseous. His stomach is churning and his throat is collapsing on itself. His mask is constricting against his face, forcing him to breathe even if he’s already hyperventilating. The fact that he’s about 8,000 feet in the air and grazing mountain tops in his cruiser isn’t helping either.

“Ah, fuck!” Baekhyun jerks as Kyungsoo’s X-wing flies from above and cruises in front of him.

“ _Your comm is hot_ ,” Kyungsoo’s crackled voice warns over the communication link. He’s always been a stickler for the rules, even 8,000 feet above the Temple.

“Well don’t drop out of the sky in front of me next time! You almost gave me a heart attack,” Baekhyun ripes the oxygen mask off of his face. He gasps for a huge breath and finally feels his lungs expand properly

Kyungsoo insists on flying with Baekhyun on Tython. One reason – because all the Jedi Knights were being tested on their abilities to coordinate flight attacks, and Two – Baekhyun is shit at flying. He’s certainly not the worst, but he’s nowhere near the other Knights abilities. He’s not as tactful as the Masters would like him to be. Baekhyun could barely keep his head level when flying the B-wing. He swears that ship just flips on its own.

So, here they are, flying too close to mountain peaks and dodging the tall trees on Tython. Baekhyun thinks that if he survives this, he’ll be able to survive an Eko attack. Practically all the battles were done in space, and there was a lot more distance between ships than dodging trees on Tython.

Baekhyun just dreads this. His R5 unit is beeping incessantly that they are flying too low, and Baekhyun has given up shouting at the poor astrodroid. To be fair, the poor yellow guy just doesn’t want to be broken in half with the ship and burn in a fiery death. Neither does Baekhyun.

Baekhyun now closely follows Kyungsoo’s tail, which is even more nerve wracking than flying with the path revealed. This way, Baekhyun has to blindly trust that Kyungsoo knew the pathway through tall trees and mountain tops, and Baekhyun has to fly exactly the way that Kyungsoo has laid out. It’s absolutely terrifying.

“ _There will be situations where you have to time your flight pattern exactly right so that your team will be able to pass through without harm_ ,” Kyungsoo explains over the comm so calmly that Baekhyun thinks that he has the flight pattern on autopilot. “ _For instance, your leader’s plan is to invade enemy ships. The way to avoid their cannons is to get extremely close to their ships. Meanwhile, the Government’s cruiser is attacking the said ship-_ “

“Yeah, okay. I get it. Explosions and fire and metal shrapnel to avoid,” Baekhyun breathes heavy. He can feel Kyungsoo get frustrated, especially when the comm is dead for a couple seconds. Kyungsoo is definitely holding mute. In front of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s ship pulls up into the sky, clear from the mountain tops. Baekhyun can breathe a little better.

Baekhyun reaches Kyungsoo’s same altitude and sees Kyungsoo visibly glaring at the other Knight. Baekhyun screws his face, “What?”

Kyungsoo huffs with a not impressed face. He says haughtily, “ _Well, since you know everything there is about flying in tight spaces, make a plan for me to follow. You’re the captain. Lead away._ ”

Kyungsoo points to the mountain ridges coming up ahead. Baekhyun swallows hard when he looks beyond. There’s a denser population of trees up ahead, and Kyungsoo is pointing directly to the packed forest below.

There’s an exhilarating charge in his chest. Baekhyun can’t resist the challenge even if he’s scared out of wits (and of Kyungsoo). He nods and charges his fighter ahead. His heart is pounding as his fighter races toward the tree line. Baekhyun can see a whir of green swipe past him as his fighter tears sideways into the tree line. His vision is focused on the close quarters of the forest, dipping his wings slightly to avoid the needles on the trees. He doesn’t even know if Kyungsoo is behind him. He can only trust that the other Knight is trailing him dutifully in the simulation.

As Baekhyun whips past the tight forest, it gets a lot easier for him to breathe. Even his R5 unit isn’t whistling at him to stay clear of the trees. Baekhyun is feeling a lot more confident as he heads towards a little clearing.

“R5, pull up a map of the mountain ranges,” Baekhyun requests, immediately getting whistles from the atrodroid. There’s a holographic projection of the topographical surface of Tython and their relative location of the planet’s surface. Baekhyun scans the image with a small smile settling on his face when the gears turn in his head.

He breathes into his comm, “Okay, I’ve got a plan. I’ll send you the coordinates and the route we’re taking.”

“ _Roger_ ,” Kyungsoo calls back. Baekhyun speeds off ahead to the direction he wants to go. There’s a passageway of ravines with tight spaces just ahead. From the maps data, Baekhyun is sure that the ships will fit through the tight spaces, just like on any Eko cruiser ship. He just prays that the maps are accurate enough, otherwise they would be a crumpled mess.

In the view where Baekhyun’s wings barely scrapes the mountain tips, the expanse below is absolutely incredible. Tython is such a beautiful planet, much different from Baekhyun’s memories on Kamar. Kamar is plain, where Tython has so much to offer. The planets surface is dark because of the tall trees and mountains creating shadows on the villages. Above, Baekhyun can actually see the color of the planet. It’s luscious green with plenty of blue tipped mountains with sparkling crystals hidden within the flat rock. There’s a winding river with white rapids foaming below.

Baekhyun’s target is the waterfall the river pours from about 50 miles down. However, there’s many blue tipped mountains in the way which would trap the ships if they stayed at the altitude. It would be easy to just go over the mountains – probably a lot safer too – but Baekhyun knows there’s another route. Plus, Kyungsoo would probably yell at him if he took the easy route in the simulation.

Baekhyun pushes his thrusters forward toward the mountains, gaining speed quickly to the mountains. He can’t hear any chatter from the comm, but Kyungsoo is bound to be behind him moving just as fast. Baekhyun can hear his astrodroid beeping and roaring as the blue mountain is approaching way too fast, but Baekhyun pushes forward. He’s going so fast and feels the rush when the mountain is just barely 100 feet from the nose being crushed in.

“Engines off!” Baekhyun barks, and the R5 unit doesn’t hesitate when the nose is barely scraping the flat rock. The ship suddenly is falling out of the sky. Baekhyun does anticipate a little bit of tumbling, but the bumpy ride is a little rougher than expected.  
Gravity is pressing Baekhyun upward, and he offsets by placing a palm up on the glass overhead of the ship. The sound of the weightless ship falling down makes Baekhyun’s heart slightly race.

“On my command, turn the engines on. Okay?” Baekhyun stares sternly at the yellow unit at the nose of the ship. It beeps in affirmative, appendage locked into the mechanisms of the ship. Baekhyun breathes as the world is streaming past him. It’s risky, but Baekhyun is secretly loving the rush.

The blue mountains are getting darker as the ship falls deeper into the forest. Shadows creep in as he falls so fast, but Baekhyun knows he has to hold just a little longer. A little bit more and finally –

“Now!”

The breath is knocked out of him as his engines kick on again. Once it lights, he’s rocketing forward into a cave almost at the ground level. Baekhyun falls hard into his seat as gravity throws him back, but his fingers automatically grip his handles and thrust forward. There’s a huge grin on his face as he dodges cave crystals. He feels adventure running through his veins as he navigates the twinkling cave with light blinding him at the end.

When he exits the cave and into the expanse, and notices the ravine is a little closer than he expects, especially with a wall of rock blocking most of the lower entrance to it. Baekhyun pulls up and spins his ship sideways to fit. The ravine is dark as he zooms through the tight space. The walls look like they are closing in when Baekhyun’s ships lights illuminate the flat grey stone. Baekhyun holds his breath as he presses further forward, even when the grey wall is narrowing closely to his glass ceiling.

Baekhyun then suddenly pulls up and feels his ship struggling when he’s shooting up vertical. But finally, after moments of tight quarters, Baekhyun’s ship shoots up into a forest and high into the clear sky. Baekhyun finally gasps a breath when he sees a clear blue sky and not grey. His ship is steadying in the sky and he takes a moment to not thrust forward.

He hollers in delight and can barely hear his comm crackling, “ _What kind of detour was that_?”

Baekhyun laughs, “What are you talking about? That was the plan all along.”

Kyungsoo’s ship hovers next to Baekhyun’s and he can finally see Kyungsoo’s face. He finally throws off his oxygen mask and has his signature stagnant face. Baekhyun swears he can see a little smile twitching at his lips, though it could be just the warped glass.

Baekhyun nods his head forward, “Let’s land?”

The two Jedi Knights land at the clearing near the waterfalls end. It’s misty from the white rapids foaming at the start of the river. There’s green everywhere in the clearing. The blue mountains surround them in the canyon. Baekhyun can’t wait, so he practically bounces out of his ship once he lands. He stretches high, and breathes in the fresh air, smelling the fresh mist. The cold water bounces off his skin and he feels refreshed in the cool air. It’s absolutely peaceful and quiet, so serene that it felt like a dream.

Kyungsoo crosses his path and stands by the river. Baekhyun follows, taking in the green beauty of the surrounding area.

“So, how’s my aerial leadership?” Baekhyun flicks his wrist through the water.

“Master Shiik might take points off for being reckless,” Kyungsoo shrugs, eyes glazed to the water. “But you did fit your ship in close quarters.”

Baekhyun can feel a grin spread across his face, “You think I did really well.”

He looks up to Kyungsoo, who is still flat faced and looking at the water. He snorts, “You did _okay_.”

Baekhyun still smiles though, knowing that a praise from Kyungsoo is one of the rarest gems to come by. They slowly became friends, only first by association. They grew together as training Padawans, and only hung out with Jongdae. But Jongdae was their glue. When Baekhyun sees Jongdae and Kyungsoo together alone, he can tell they’re close. Kyungsoo and Jongdae have an understanding between them that is different, like family. They touch and tease, but not too far. They help each other to the end and work together really well.

Baekhyun wishes he can work seamlessly with someone like that. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun haven’t always seen eye to eye with strategies. Baekhyun likes to take risk, whereas Kyungsoo believes in his solid knowledge and strategy. Baekhyun thinks it’s irritating when Kyungsoo wants to wait for backup, even when they have the enemy down and can press forward.

Baekhyun was able to work with Jongdae after years of mission separation. The Council saw Baekhyun’s steady maturity, the way he wouldn’t commit to his emotions any longer. Baekhyun was relieved, because he really likes working with Jongdae. He’s got Kyungsoo’s sensibility, but he’s also valiant in battle. He’s a blend of risk and rationality. Jongdae is kind and just absolutely selfless. He’s an excellent warrior and a great companion. Baekhyun would not have it any other way.

“Jongdae’s coming back today, right?” Baekhyun says, mindlessly waving his fingers through the clear water in sweeps.

“Tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says with a sigh. He looks stuck in thought, but Baekhyun won’t comment on it. He doesn’t think their relationship is that strong.

“I miss him.”

Baekhyun isn't sure what overcame him to say the comment, but he just let it fall out. It’s true, he really does miss the others company. Especially when Jedi Knights are getting trained on their abilities, Baekhyun gets very nervous. He clams up, and it’s difficult for him to really believe in himself. He always questions whether he's really doing the right thing. It’s a constant battle for him, but Jongdae always manages to cheer him on. The guy goes out of his way to prod Baekhyun along, even still to this day. It’s comforting, Baekhyun thinks. He definitely likes it.

As they’ve gotten older, Baekhyun’s noticed some changes, specifically external features. With growth spurts and body changes, he’s definitely noticed transformations within all of the new Knights. Kyungsoo, once pudgy and short, has grown into his body more. Baekhyun himself was a skinny bean, but now was filling himself with muscle.  
And Jongdae... Jongdae is very lean.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how else to describe it, because he’s blushing when he imagines Jongdae. He grew into his body as well, but he’s more defined in his shape. His baby fat around his face is gone, and it reveals defined structure that Baekhyun hasn’t noticed before. It makes him tingle, in a good way, he supposes. Or a bad way, maybe, because Jongdae’s face is distracting.

Baekhyun isn’t sure how he feels because he can’t really describe it. It’s pretty embarrassing, he thinks, so he can’t even say it out loud. Especially since they are all friends.

“You should have talked to him when he called,” Kyungsoo comments. One night last week, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were coming back from eating when Jongdae had called in with a holoprojector. Baekhyun remembers it clearly because all of a sudden his stomach started churning when Jongdae would break into the smile that forces his eyes closed. He ran away, saying that he was too tired, even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

Baekhyun shrugs. “I was tired.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t push, but Baekhyun feels like the other can sense his tensed muscles and the way his throat clamps when he’s lying. But, Baekhyun is clever enough to cover up his lies, and Kyungsoo is smart enough not to call it out.

Baekhyun forces his body up and shakes off the excess water on his fingers. He flashes a solid grin at the other Knight, “We should probably head back before the Council thinks we crashed.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are still suspicious, but he follows Baekhyun back toward their respective ships. When Baekhyun climbs back in, he feels his hands shaking on the controls.

-

There’s a celebration committee when Jongdae arrives back from his long stay mission (one that was definitely paid for by Chanyeol). It’s been planned ever since Jongdae was ordered on a long mission as a Jedi Knight some three months ago. Baekhyun is appointed caterer when Chanyeol finally finds out about his connections in the kitchen, and Kyungsoo is forcibly put as the artist. Chanyeol forces the poor Jedi Knight to finds balloons and confetti, two things that are strictly forbidden in the Temple. Baekhyun almost died from laughter when he saw Kyungsoo smuggling in bright pink balloons and colorful paper underneath drab robes.

Baekhyun doesn’t complain with his position since he definitely doesn’t mind the kitchen. In fact, he’s been friends with the kitchen staff since his arrival at the Temple years ago. The head Besalisk chef, Gunther, looks absolutely intimidating, but he has such a soft heart for the young Jedi Knight. Baekhyun wormed his way through the Besalisk’s heart and now they enjoy each others company.

Baekhyun only asks Gunther for a small favor, the baking of cupcakes for Jongdae’s return, by request of Chanyeol. Baekhyun remembers the Besalisk grinning wide. He laughs and folds his arms behind him, “I’ll provide all the materials, but you’ll do it yourself.”

Baekhyun whines, “But I don’t know how to do sweets!”

“I’ll show you the basics,” The Besalisk chef moves to shift materials off of a counter and clears a space with his four arms. He gives Baekhyun a stern look. “But don’t get any bright ideas, little Jedi. I’m not doing the work for you.”

Baekhyun can only grin.

Gunther shows Baekhyun the mixture of ingredients to make perfect fluffy cakes. Baekhyun feels playful though, and he tosses some flour at Gunther. Baekhyun then ends up covered in the white flour when the Besalisk dumps a bowl over Baekhyun’s head. Instead of getting mad, they just laugh hard in the empty back room of the kitchen.

Baekhyun ends up icing the first batch of cooled cupcakes. He concentrates hard on the design, even if it’s simple white frosting with _Welcome Back_ individual letters written out. Baekhyun even sticks his tongue out cutely when he gently squeezes the pipet bag of blue frosting.

“You’re putting a lot of effort into this. You must really like whoever you’re doing this for,” Gunther says while pouring the batter into another sheet. Baekhyun almost messes up his scribble of the lower _e_.

Baekhyun tries to laugh it off, even when his face is extremely hot. He’s glad he’s turned away from Gunther, otherwise the chef would tease him about his blush. His laugh is strained, “What are you talking about?”

Gunther shrugs, setting the tray into the oven with his lower arm. “I don’t have to be a Jedi to sense that you’re feeling a spell of love.”

Baekhyun can’t even control the way that his blush reaches his ears. He just tries hard to concentrate on the icing rather than the pounding of his heart. He scoffs, “Yeah, right. This is just for a friend coming home.”

Baekhyun finishes icing the rest of _Welcome_ onto the cupcakes and wipes the accumulated sweat on his forehead. Now, he’s feeling pretty self-conscious about his actions. He didn’t think that he was giving off weird signals. This only is a kind gesture that Chanyeol made him do. Not that he wouldn’t have done a homecoming celebration for Jongdae.

The next batch of cupcakes are finally cooking, so Baekhyun doesn’t have much to do except to wait. He isn’t going to make an army’s worth of cupcakes, despite Chanyeol’s whining and protests. When he leans against the counter, he can see a smirk against Gunther’s face.

“What?” Baekhyun calls out, making Gunther widen his smile. He’s doing something with three of his hands, and the other steady on the freezer. In a flash, Gunther throws a tray into the freezer and slams it shut. Baekhyun immediately eyes the freezer, “What was that?”

But Gunther slams it shut before Baekhyun can reach it. He grins wide, “A surprise.”

Baekhyun folds his arms in front of his chest. He stares up at the chef with a half-daring look, “Don’t play with me.”

“Never,” Gunther says, his voice knowing and sing-song like. He throws some trays into the sink and wipes his hands. “Go do something else. These cakes won’t be done for another hour.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun grumbles, walking away slowly. Just before he exits out of the kitchen, he throws, “But don’t pull any tricks – I’ll sense it anyway!”

Baekhyun goes to return to the other associates of Jongdae’s celebratory party. He finally feels the fever die down in his cheeks. He feels so weird doing his celebration now that Gunther’s accusations. Baekhyun likes Jongdae, of course, as his friend. But the more and more that the chef talked about Baekhyun’s weird behavior, he couldn’t help but question his own thoughts.

-

Of course, in true Chanyeol fashion, the celebration is delayed. Mostly because of Kyungsoo’s unwillingness to cooperate, but also Chanyeol’s can-do attitude and not being able to abandon Kyungsoo just because he didn't want to play. He wanted to string balloons all along Jongdae’s path back to his room and burst out with confetti when he arrived.

_“We can’t put balloons in the hallways,” Kyungsoo grumbled as Chanyeol whined._

He is right. The Council would have none of this celebration be advertised. So, in Chanyeol’s fashion, he decides to relocate all the events into Jongdae’s room. The only problem is that Kyungsoo and Jongdae currently share the room and –

“I hate this. We should have never even agreed to this,” Kyungsoo grouses angrily, his arms folded in front of his chest, as he watches his room turn into a pink mess.  
Baekhyun has to stifle his giggle when Chanyeol just keeps ripping the tissue paper into tiny pieces and throws them into a pile on the once neat ground.

“I think it adds something,” Baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling with glee. Chanyeol has been taking initiative when Kyungsoo had stopped with the plan all together. He said something about doing it for the friendship of Jongdae, and Kyungsoo almost sucker punched the Senator. Kyungsoo sulked instead, and then returned to only glare at the Senator ripping shreds of paper.

“You’re only saying that because your room isn’t getting destroyed,” Kyungsoo stresses, eyes steadily trying to burn a hole in the paper shreds.

“You know,” Chanyeol blows his bangs out of his eyes as he starts ripping the green tissue paper. “This would go a lot faster if I could get some help.”

“Actually, my job description says _baking_. I’m pretty sure that means _no paper tearing_ ,” Baekhyun grins, turning toward Kyungsoo, who is still glaring from his own doorway. “Kyungsoo? Any thoughts?”

Kyungsoo just grunts, leaning against the frame. Chanyeol tears a long shred and absolutely whines, “Come on!”

“Nope. Not a chance,” Kyungsoo replies quick, watching the long strands fall to his side of the room.

“All I need is balloons to be blown up,” Chanyeol pouts, throwing a box toward the two Jedi. They are extremely pink. “Please? I’ll even settle for just ten.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be doing Senator things?”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo as if he has two heads. He spits out, “It’s holiday. No one works on holidays!”

Before he can see Kyungsoo roll his eyes, Baekhyun notices a little green flash of light on his arm. His comm link is lighting up, which means that someone is trying to get a message through. Baekhyun quickly tears away from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol arguing in the room and treads down the hallway. Baekhyun doesn’t want to risk the call if it’s important, and presses his device. Lo and behold, it’s just the smiling face that makes his stomach churn.

“Hi,” Jongdae’s blue holographic form grins. Baekhyun wants so badly to just run away and hide, but he did accept the call. “Haven’t seen you since I left.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says sheepishly, increasing his distance away from the celebrating committee. “I’ve been busy.”

“Or you’ve been avoiding my calls.”

He sounds disappointed. He even looks disappointed. If his smile makes Baekhyun’s stomach churn, his sadness makes Baekhyun ache. He really can’t get anything past Jongdae, because somehow he just _knows_ , but Jongdae doesn’t press. He never pushes Baekhyun too far, but Baekhyun always feels the deepening guilt within him. It sinks him, but he doesn’t acknowledge his avoidance.

“Like I said, I’ve been pretty busy at the Temple,” Baekhyun says further. Jongdae’s face looks sadder, but Baekhyun blames it on the flicker of the hologram.

“Well, hopefully you’ll have enough time to talk to me in 20 minutes,” Jongdae’s smiles climbs back up his cheeks.

Baekhyun blinks, his mind racing, and his face construed unattractively. Jongdae drops the flicker of a smile and looks pitifully through the projection. “Did you forget that I was returning today?”

Baekhyun is getting nervous now, because _oh fuck_ , Chanyeol definitely planned this wrong. They all planned for Jongdae’s arrival later in the evening. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are currently bickering with little to none decorations ready. Baekhyun isn’t even done with half of the baking.

“I-I thought you were coming later,” Baekhyun tries not to stutter, but he’s literally shaking.

Jongdae laughs, “Jakku isn’t _that_ far. I should be entering Tython’s atmosphere soon.”

Baekhyun swallows thickly, “I’ll be awaiting your return, then.”

Jongdae grins wonderfully. It makes Baekhyun stir crazy.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

And just like that, Jongdae’s blue holographic smile blips out and Baekhyun is left standing. He’s practically jumping into action when the deadline runs through his head. He’s running down the hallways, and breathlessly gets to the confetti covered room.

When he enters, the room is definitely not finished, and Kyungsoo is sulking in the room. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun wildly, “What is it? Did the kitchen explode? Are the cupcakes poisoned?”

“Wait—what? No, no, no!” Baekhyun shouts. “Jongdae’s almost here.”

Kyungsoo’s head perks up from the corner and he looks absolutely blown away. He whispers, “He’s not supposed to be here til sundown.”

“That’s what I thought, but apparently he’s coming _right now_ ,” Baekhyun is breathing heavy. He looks back down to Chanyeol, who is still sitting cross legged on the ground. “What do we do?”

“We just have so much to do still,” Chanyeol is looking pretty deflated when he just looks around to the little piles of confetti. But he finally snaps his fingers and grins up at Baekhyun. “Go distract him!”

“What?! Why me?” Baekhyun whines.

“Because you aren’t doing anything,” Chanyeol says knowingly. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have had talks about Baekhyun’s odd feelings surfacing about Jongdae. Chanyeol has been teasing him constantly about it, egging him to talk to Jongdae and feel uncomfortable. He also likes to conveniently leave the room when Jongdae enters just to leave the two alone. Baekhyun’s pretty sure Chanyeol just likes to see him squirm.

“But Kyungsoo isn’t doing anything either,” Baekhyun argues, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He’s not avoiding Jongdae, but he doesn’t feel confident enough to face him. Kyungsoo then promptly sits down on the floor next to Chanyeol and rips open the bag of balloons. He puts a pink deflated one up to his lips and blows. Chanyeol grins up, “Not anymore.”

Baekhyun huffs at the two and turns away with a blush plastered on his cheeks. He can hear Chanyeol yell, “Don’t let him near this room for another hour or so!”

Baekhyun is nervous to the bone. He shouldn’t be, but he can’t stop twitching. He’s squeezing his wringing hands as he stomps his way to the hangar where Jongdae would arrive. His room isn’t too far from the hangar, which makes it a lot harder for Baekhyun. Jongdae would probably want to just head straight for his room and lay down in his bed for a while, but it would ruin everything. Baekhyun would have to think fast.

When he arrives to the hangar, he already sees Jongdae’s shuttle landing into the lit hangar. Baekhyun waits patiently at the end of the platform that ejects slowly. As much as Baekhyun would love to just spring forward and hug his friend that he hasn’t seen in months, he restrains. He settles into proper attention, arms folded against his back, and his posture needle straight. It’s the most restrained he’s ever felt in front of Jongdae. He’s afraid that he’ll do something he might regret.

The other Jedi descends down the platform, eyes searching the lit hangar. When he spots Baekhyun, his whole face lights up into a stellar grin. Baekhyun feels a little nauseous.

“Are you my welcoming party?” Jongdae teases as he descends next to his rolling astrodroid.

Baekhyun nods, still at attention, “Yep. Just me.”

Jongdae finally reaches the hangar’s concrete foundation and his flashy grin simmers into a warmer smile. He says, gentler, “I’m glad it is you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why his heart is racing and that his throat is burning, but he really does feel sickly. And it’s not shameful like when he’s done something wrong. It just feels like an onset sickness when Jongdae just looks at him. It’s very disorienting.

Jongdae tilts his head (kind of cutely, Baekhyun might add), and his brows furrow. He inspects Baekhyun, “Are you okay? You’re really stiff.”

Jongdae places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and winds his fingers into the dip of his shoulder. Baekhyun despite the friendly rub, Baekhyun still stands stiffly. He manages a small smile and fakes a voice, “I’m fine.”

Jongdae has that look – the one where he just _knows_ – but he doesn’t say a thing. He releases his touch, blinks, and they wakes himself back into his cheerful self. He stretches out his arms and presses forward, “I’m glad to be back home. I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

Before Baekhyun can even register Jongdae’s words, his friend is already making his way toward the elevators. Baekhyun quickly catches up and slides into the elevator with the other Jedi Knight. Baekhyun feels his heart hammering, but he forces himself to calm. An idea finally pops into his head, and he says confidently, “Actually, the new Master wanted to meet you on your arrival.”

Jongdae scrunches his face, “Really? But I already called in to meet him weeks ago.”

Baekhyun shrugs, placing a small smile on his face, “I guess he wants to meet you in the flesh. He’s pretty adamant about meeting all the Jedi.”

Jongdae hums and agrees to it, only because he’s nice. Baekhyun knows this too well. He’s always been so selfless, even when he was a young little Padawan.

They walk down the hall to the library where Baekhyun knew the new Master would be. The new Master, Junmyeon Kim, was recently appointed to the Council since Master Grimaldi’s passing. He’s pretty young, only a few years older than Baekhyun, but he has shown promise since he’s entered the Order. As a scholar, he surpassed ranks quickly and was appointed with no objections. Baekhyun can see the new Master picking out a book from the shelves of the library, his robes falling to the floor elegantly.

“Master Kim,” Baekhyun says quietly. The Scholar perks up and smiles so gently at the two approaching Jedi. He places the book gently back into its place and folds his hands behind his back. His presence is so calming that Baekhyun thinks it’s surreal.

“Hello there, Baekhyun. It’s nice to see you again,” Junmyeon nods his head to the Jedi and then faces the other. “And you must be Jongdae Kim. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Jongdae smiles, and Baekhyun feels like he’s trapped between some of the nicest Forces in the galaxy. 

There’s a bout of silence between all the Jedi’s that makes Baekhyun suddenly feel uncomfortable. Jongdae looks like he’s waiting for Junmyeon to ask him for something, and Junmyeon looks preoccupied with a book. Baekhyun holds his breath and tries so hard to rack up something to say.

“Uh, Jongdae! Did you know that Master Kim specialized in Clone Wars studies?” Baekhyun says, praying to anyone that Jongdae would hook on. Of course, Jongdae does perk up in interest. Baekhyun breathes a sigh of relief.

“Really?” Jongdae says with eyes wide in curiosity. Junmyeon nods, and Jongdae grins. “I’ve always been fascinated with the Generals at that time.”

Junmyeon finally settles his book down and draws all his attention to Jongdae the pupil. His face is so kind and warm that Baekhyun feels nervous that even he will feel Baekhyun’s inner turmoil. “If you have any time, I would love to talk to you about the subject.”

“I’ll definitely take up your offer,” Jongdae says pleasantly. He turns toward Baekhyun, an emotion flickering on his face, and then turns back. “We shall leave you to your studies, Master.”

“Goodbye, Jedi’s,” Junmyeon says as the two part from the library.

Baekhyun feels absolutely nervous, and pulls away a little faster than Jongdae. He travels just a couple steps ahead, not wanting Jongdae to see his face. He’s not sure if he can control his face when he’s nervous. Honestly, Baekhyun thought he was just nervous because he’s luring Jongdae away from a surprise, but it feels more than that. He feels nervous even around Jongdae, and he’s pretty sure it’s from Gunther’s off handed comments.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun can feel a hand on his shoulder griping tight and forcing him back. Baekhyun can’t help but stop in his tracks. Jongdae circles around him and faces him. Baekhyun tries to reel himself away so that the blush on his face isn’t noticeable, but Jongdae peers curiously.

Baekhyun can only peek out a little to see Jongdae looking back with concern on his face. His eyes are searching around Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun can feel the guilt sinking in him again.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re being awfully quiet,” Jongdae asks lightly, not pressing too hard. Baekhyun wants to look away so bad.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says just to fill the space. “I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind, that’s all.”

It’s true, and Jongdae can definitely see it. Baekhyun doesn’t really know why he’s got all these thoughts in his head, or why they’re affecting him so much. He just hopes that it’s just nervous butterflies from Jongdae withdrawal.

Jongdae nods hesitantly, face still etched in concern. He releases Baekhyun, but doesn’t step away. He pauses in thought, like he’s racking something up in his brain, and then finally perks up with determination.

“I learned a new skill,” Jongdae says with an excited run in his voice. Baekhyun feels tingly. “Want to see it work?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun says automatically. Jongdae drags him away to a secure corner of the Temple, not wanting others to interfere with the process. They sit on a bench and quietly wait for others to pass before Jongdae turns and smiles graciously.

“Okay, just relax and close your eyes,” Jongdae instructs. Baekhyun just stares back with a smirk.

“How am I supposed to see how it works with my eyes closed?” Baekhyun retaliates, and gets a light smack on his arm.

“Just do it,” Jongdae presses, not too sternly. Baekhyun closes his eyes anyway and definitely hears his own heart beat steadily, pounding with nerves. In this darkness, he doesn’t know his surroundings, and the unknown makes him nervous. Like water, the deep dark coldness of the unknown makes Baekhyun choke with fear.

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels Jongdae’s hands cupping his jaw, and his heart rate skyrockets. He almost jumps in place until Jongdae breathes, “Relax.”

The fear slips away once Baekhyun recognizes the warmth that Jongdae produces. It’s comforting, but Baekhyun still feels that nervous gush. It’s stupid, Baekhyun thinks, because it’s just Jongdae’s hands. He’s not sure why just a simple touch would make him feel scatterbrained and nauseous. It’s just his friend.

Baekhyun doesn’t feel any real difference, except for his internal nausea, coming from Jongdae. He can hear the other strain slightly, but nothing exceptionally different. He knows that he’s breaking Jongdae’s command, but he slips open his eyes anyway. He can see Jongdae’s eyes closed, face wrinkled in concentration, and lips pulled back. His hands are wrapped securely on his jaw, and Jongdae’s breathing is calm and collected. He’s pushing so hard, Baekhyun can see sweat on his temple. Jongdae is slightly shaking, and worry washes over Baekhyun.

Before Baekhyun can touch Jongdae, he snaps out of his trance like state and releases Baekhyun. Baekhyun just watches as Jongdae breathes heavily and labored. Jongdae looks weakened as he looks up to Baekhyun’s concerned face. His voice is strained, “Sorry. I thought I could do it.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun forces a small smile and rubs Jongdae’s shoulder. He then smirks, “Performance issues are nothing to be sorry for.”

Jongdae gives him a pointed look but can’t help himself from chuckling. Baekhyun is practically aching from it.

“Rain check?” Jongdae asks, and Baekhyun can only nod. The atmosphere between them isn’t as awkward in the silence. It feels like the hole in Baekhyun’s chest is being filled again with Jongdae’s warm nature. It’s a nice feeling, but Baekhyun feels like it’s an overdose. Maybe that’s why he’s feeling so nauseous. He can only rationalize it this way.

Baekhyun’s wrist is blinking with a solid color. Baekhyun quickly turns away and presses the call without drawing too much attention.

“ _We’re ready_!”

Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol’s shrill of excitement, and he’s pretty sure Jongdae is perking up at the sound of it. Baekhyun turns back to see Jongdae with an unsure smile.

“What was that?” He asks curiously.

Baekhyun grins, “Let’s go find out.”

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s wrist and pulls him toward the direction of Jongdae’s room. They are racing down the hallways, with giddy laughter at their lips. They feel years younger with happy thoughts dancing. When they finally reach Jongdae’s room, Jongdae hesitantly looks at the door.

“Nothing is going to jump out at me, right?” Jongdae asks, even with a grin at his lips.

Baekhyun shrugs playfully, “You won’t know until you go in.”

Jongdae groans, but presses forward to the door. Instantly, the lights turn on and Jongdae is suddenly covered in colorful confetti. Jongdae has to comically spit out a pink strip from his lips, but he’s still laughing loudly.

“Surprise~!” Chanyeol yells, spraying another batch of confetti at Baekhyun too. Baekhyun tries to bat it away, but mostly lands in his hair. “Wow, you’re really tan!”

Not a moment later, pink balloons come dropping from the ceiling and bombard the two entering Jedi’s. Jongdae is still cracking up, and catches a pink balloon in his hands. He’s crazily grinning, “This is amazing!”

“And so hard to clean up,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he bats away an incoming pink balloon. However, he pulls a dashing smile and pats Jongdae’s confetti covered arm. “We’re glad to see you home.”

Jongdae pulls his wide eyed friend into a hug, taking the other Jedi into his confetti arms. Baekhyun can feel a blush hovering on his cheeks – and he feels so confused by it. He feels another deep warm sensation in his gut, but it doesn’t feel right. It’s deep and bubbling, and something Baekhyun feels weird about. He knows he shouldn’t feel weird about the two hugging, but something inside feels upset.

“Hey! Let us hug him. He’s our friend too,” Chanyeol whines, breaking Baekhyun’s concentration. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in to the pile and they all wrap their arms around Jongdae’s form(and squish Kyungsoo). It’s tight and warm, mostly because of Chanyeol’s enormous body wrapping around them, but it feels homely.

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol breathe on his neck and he almost slaps the guy. But Chanyeol finally asks quietly, “Is the food done? I’m starving.”

“Right!” Baekhyun exclaims, wiggling his way out of the clump. He announces, with a great grin, “There’s another surprise in the kitchen!”

-

The night goes by fairly quickly.

Jongdae almost squealed when he saw the mini cakes decorated and perfectly placed. He takes one and practically scarfs it down. His fingers are covered in icing and his teeth are streaked with blue coloring. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol happily eat theirs and Kyungsoo even adds a rare compliment between bites.

Jongdae has to go give his report to the Council about his mission, but he promises to come back for more treats. Baekhyun swears that Jongdae has more of a sweet tooth than he does.

Chanyeol has to return to Naboo shortly after. Kyungsoo goes to train, and he threatens Baekhyun to go clean the room’s mess. Baekhyun can’t refute, since Kyungsoo is increasingly becoming stronger than him, so he agrees to clean at least half.

Baekhyun’s almost done cleaning the room, most of which is on Jongdae’s bed. There were even deflated balloons hiding between sheets, and he has no idea how those got there. He hears the door slide open and he turns with his breath caught in his throat.

“Hey,” Jongdae grins, looking a little out of breath. “Do you have any more cupcakes? I’m absolutely starving.”

Baekhyun laughs and pulls himself from the floor. He exits the room and gives Jongdae a smirk, “Come on, kid. Let’s fatten you up.”

They go into the kitchen where Baekhyun pulls out a refrigerated tray. On top lays a note that Jongdae quickly snatches. Baekhyun feels his breath catch in his throat and then an anxious feeling that plummets into his stomach. The unknown is beating on him again as Jongdae’s eyes wildly read the note.

Baekhyun puts the tray down and tries to snatch the note from Jongdae’s fingers. But Jongdae’s too fast, and Baekhyun absolutely whines, “Come on. What is it?”

“Looks like there’s another treat for us. It’s signed, _for the ‘special friend’_ ,” Jongdae smiles knowingly as he pulls another tray from the fridge. Baekhyun feels hot dread over his face.

Jongdae pulls another tray out, and he gasps at the sight. Baekhyun tries to peer over, but Jongdae quickly runs to put it on the counter. Baekhyun can finally take a look at it and sees a tray of delicious strawberry chocolate swirls. Jongdae pops one into his mouth and absolutely savors the feeling. He moans with happiness and holds out one for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gingerly bites it to find the inside cold and cakey. Its outer rim is covered in a layer of chocolate and strawberry, Jongdae’s favorite flavors. Baekhyun tries to rack his brain on how Gunther knew. How could he have possibly known that this was all for Jongdae?

“Thank you,” Jongdae smiles, popping another strawberry chocolate cake into his mouth. “These are absolutely delicious. I didn’t even know you knew how to bake.”  
Baekhyun laughs a little, and it feels kind of forced. He meets Jongdae’s eyes hesitantly,  
“Yeah. I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve.”

Jongdae suddenly pulls him into a hug, and Baekhyun feels his breath knocked out of him. Jongdae squeezes gently, his hands roaming over Baekhyun’s back in soothing circles. Jongdae’s breath is so close to Baekhyun’s face that he feels a shiver run down his back. Baekhyun cautiously wraps his own arms around Jongdae’s body. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He doesn’t know why he feels so weirdly around Jongdae, and it’s absolutely killing him.

“I missed you so much,” Jongdae says, his voice held back. Baekhyun freezes in the touch, even though he wants to be soothed. “My new ability lets me make telepathic connections to certain people. I’ll admit, the first person I wanted to make a connection with was you.”

Jongdae pulls away slightly, but not far enough for Baekhyun to run away. Jongdae’s concerned eyes meet Baekhyun’s. They stand silently, just two new 18 year old Knight’s alone in the kitchen. Baekhyun can see Jongdae shaking slightly.

“I got really nervous when you didn’t talk to me,” Jongdae admits sadly. “I know it’s against the rules, but I can’t help but worry about you. I sense there’s great turmoil in you.”

Baekhyun shifts his eyes to the floor. He tries to find an answer, and he lifts his gaze back to his friend. He musters up a smile, “I’m fine, really. I’ve just been thinking a lot.”

Jongdae flickers his face, like he’s not buying it, but he doesn’t press it. He says quietly, “You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? It’s bad to let it sit inside you.”

Baekhyun can feel it again. He’s nauseous and feels fire in his throat. He’s trying desperately to control it, but the fire spreads. It festers as Jongdae helplessly and knowingly watches. Baekhyun swallows hard to suppress its burn, and then covers it with a forced smile. He says, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another installment, and the first bit with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo is one of the first segments I ever wrote for this fic! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Chp 9: Sacred

\--

“Senator, please stick out your tongue and say ‘ah’.”

Chanyeol clears his throat and phlegm grossly clears from his rough coughs. His mouth widens and he sticks out his tongue. He’s got a white film over his tongue and quite a few big bumps.

“Ah,” Chanyeol tries, but it comes out hoarse and whisper like. The medical droid peers inside his mouth with a flashlight illuminating the back of his throat. The droid takes a small sample from the Senator’s throat and puts it into a vial. Jongdae tries his best not to reel in disgust when the sample plops into the liquid.

Chanyeol finally closes his mouth and breathes heavily through his mouth from exhaustion. His face looks slightly flush with a fever. Another droid pats his forehead dry when the Senator breaks out into a sweat, the start of a fever breaking through.

The main medical droid is almost done completing his analysis when Chanyeol starts coughing violently. Jongdae wants to step in and help his friend, but he also doesn’t want to touch the sickly man. It’s been a long time since Jongdae has seen someone so ill, and he’s not exactly a medical expert. And since the droids gave Jongdae a white mask, his thoughts turn for the worst. Chanyeol looks so miserable lying in bed with tissues stuffed into a waste bag and his skin looking deathly. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol clears his throat again, peeling his eyes open. “Could I have some water?”

A medical droid goes to grab the water pitcher from the other side of the room, but Jongdae darts to it first. He grabs it and says gently, “I’ve got it.”

He tries his best to stay clear of Chanyeol, but his friends fingers slightly touch him when he hands the glass over. Jongdae tries his best not to freak out, especially when Chanyeol looks so miserable. It isn’t his fault he got sick, Jongdae hopes. It’s rare to get a sickness with so much medical advancement, but it does happen when people are overworked. The human race, especially, is very susceptible to disease when worn down.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says a little clearer when he downs the glass. He places it aside and flops back into his bed. “This sucks.”

“It’s not too bad,” Jongdae says with a smile behind the mask, even when Chanyeol’s breathing whistles slightly. “At least you’re relieved of your duties for the day. You get to finally relax now.”

“But I can’t breathe,” Chanyeol whines. “This is not the vacation I was looking forward to.”

“When’s the last time you’ve taken a vacation?” Jongdae laughs when Chanyeol pitifully throws his hands into the covers over him. Jongdae’s eyes settle warmly on his friend. “That’s what I thought.”

The medical droid then wheels over towards Chanyeol’s beside, and Jongdae steps aside to allow room for the droid. With its robotic voice, it goes over its analysis.

“The diagnosis points to an infection in your lungs,” The droid says. Chanyeol coughs and seethes in pain. “Your symptoms are not severe, but without treatment, they could lead to irreversible damage.”

Chanyeol struggles to breathe, “You mean I’ll die.”

“Yes, that is correct, Senator,” the droid says bluntly, which doesn’t make anyone in the room feel any better. “We will start treatment now. You will not be able to interact with any species that are susceptible to your disease since it is highly contagious. You will be monitored until the infection clears.”

“And how long will that be?” Chanyeol settles back into his pillows and closes his eyes. He looks absolutely exhausted.

“At least two weeks,” the droid confirms his analysis. Chanyeol suddenly shoots up from his bed and coughs violently. 

“Two weeks!” Chanyeol coughs into his mucus bucket, which Jongdae thinks isn’t sanitary. “I cannot do that, there’s no way.”

“Senator, you need to recover,” the droid says again robotically. Jongdae can see Chanyeol getting visibly upset despite his fatigue. “The infection will spread with anything less than a full recovery.”

“You don’t understand. I’m a Senator. My job description is to interact with people,” Chanyeol argues, even if his voice is dying in his throat. He flops in his bed, eyes pricked with tears from the pain in his chest. 

Jongdae suddenly steps in, with a safe distance away, and interrupts the medical droid. He looks at Chanyeol with a stern face, “Chanyeol, you can’t risk spreading your infection. It’s for your people’s safety.”

Chanyeol tries to cough away. He clears his throat again, squeezes his shut and breathes from his mouth again. He croaks, “I can’t.”

Jongdae presses, “Why not?”

Chanyeol licks his lips, “I have to give a speech in a couple days for the Senate.”

“It can wait.”

“It can’t,” Chanyeol strains, eyes practically begging. “It’s a bill to fund further War efforts. The Government doesn’t have enough funds to protect Government supporters. If we don’t build our relief efforts, we may lose our allies to Eko. And they’ve been gaining a lead since Silo has made contact with them.”

What the Senator says is true. Recently, many planets in the Outer Rim that have aligned themselves with the Government have been ravaged and pillaged by Eko and new recruitments from the bandits underneath Silo. Even before Eko Regime’s reign, Silo the bandit was at the top of everyone’s hitlist. He’s sneaky and someone that’s absolutely unpredictable. Now with two super powers colluding together, it’s brought unrest in the War.

Jongdae can see and feel the frustration from Chanyeol. He understands his argument, but he knows that diseases are nothing to play with. Jongdae can only look over to the medical droid and ask, “Will he be able to fully recover before the speech?”

The medical droid hums, but ultimately comes to a conclusion, “We shall monitor him, but there is a .02% chance that he will be fully recovered by that time.”

Jongdae turns back to Chanyeol, who just pouts in his bed like a toddler. Jongdae pulls a face of determination. “Did you hear that? Stay in bed and rest, okay? We’ll figure out what to do with the speech later.”

Chanyeol groans and attempts to throw a pillow at Jongdae’s head when the Jedi ducks out of the room.

-

When Jongdae returns to Tython, word has already gotten out that the favored Naboo Senator is ill before Jongdae can mutter it. Even when Jongdae is heading to the Council room to report his findings on Naboo, Baekhyun is just a hop and skip away with rapid fire questions.

“Was he actually dying, or was he faking it? Was he oozing? Was he all bloody? Are you sick? Am I going to be sick? Is there a cure –“

Jongdae shoves his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth because no words would ever shut him up like physical force. Jongdae sighs, “I’ll talk to you after, okay?”

Baekhyun nods in confirmation, eyes wide when breathing becomes difficult. Jongdae releases his hand and hears a gasp come from Baekhyun. Jongdae continues walking toward the Council room, determined to give his report, but Baekhyun tails him. He’s silent, however, and Jongdae can’t fault him for that. Baekhyun then waits outside the room patiently.

Jongdae enters the Council room to be faced with five Master’s in their seats, waiting. Jongdae stands in the circle and firmly at attention. All the Master’s inspect Jongdae’s presence and begin roughly from the silence.

“Welcome, Jedi Kim,” Grand Master Pho, now showing some age, welcomes. “What is your report?”

“I traveled to Naboo when I was ordered to follow a distress signal from their Senator,” Jongdae begins, eyes traveling across the board. “Senator Park has fallen ill. While it is highly contagious and serious, he should be able to recover fully with the right treatment and rest.”

There’s a bit of silence as the Master’s contemplate. Master Obrec finally speaks seriously, “How long will it take for him to recover?”

“The medical droid assessing him says they will monitor his progress. The estimated recovery time is two weeks,” Jongdae replies as the Master’s nods their heads. Jongdae feels a pang in his heart when he hears Chanyeol’s echo of his distress. Jongdae bites his lip. He feels a little nervous bringing it up, but he doesn’t know how to handle the speech situation.

“Before I’m dismissed,” Jongdae speaks up suddenly, and the Council member’s heads pick up. Jongdae swallows nervously. “…may I bring up a concern?”

Everyone turns to the Grand Master, who pauses in thought. He then nods, “You may.”

“Senator Park brought up a serious concern while I was there. He is supposed to deliver a speech before the Senate later this week,” Jongdae starts very seriously, and he hopes the Council will take the matter seriously, even if it is political. “The speech is for a bill designed to promote funds for the War effort.”

Understanding falls upon the Council as they nods their heads. The Jedi Order is a part of the War under the control of the Government. The Council knows very well that the War recently has been turned away from their favor. Eko has regained strength in their weaponry and ships from Silo’s allies, which leaves Government allied planets as targets. The Government needs more strength in order to defeat Eko’s new weapons, but they do not have enough soldiers to defend all their allies. They either spread themselves too thin or lose allies. 

This bill would help immensely, and Chanyeol is the Senator who will address the controversial bill. He was appointed to deliver a speech since it is very good at convincing.

“However, now that the Senator is ill, he’s been ordered to not interact with anyone who is susceptible to his illness,” Jongdae states. “He will not be able to deliver his speech, and he’s concerned that the bill will be pushed back further until it’s too late.”

The grave situation falls upon the Council’s ears. Jongdae hopes that Council will look past the politics of the situation and really look at the situation as a whole. The bill will bring for funds to fight for the peace that Jedi want to accomplish. 

“This makes for a complicated situation,” The Grand Master hums thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. He looks to the Jedi. “There’s no other Senator to take his place?”

“According to Senator Park, the Senate will not listen to anyone but him,” Jongdae reports, looking to the other Council members. “He’s very well respected since he lives in his Father’s legacy.”

The other members are hushed in a silence. Jongdae can see them contemplating the situation, but it doesn’t look very good. Jongdae feared something like this would happen, but he is powerless to do anything but retaliate.

“Please,” Jongdae begs. It throws the Council off their guard. “If we do nothing, more innocent people will be killed.”

The Grand Master seems to not like Jongdae’s outburst, because he’s now looking at Jongdae with stern eyes. His mouth forms a frown. “We know the severity of the situation, young Jedi. You do not need to push your emotions into the situation, otherwise you’ll act hastily.”

Jongdae immediately bows his head in embarrassment. He hasn’t had the Grand Master’s full blown disapproval before, and being on this end was not fun.   
He grunts, “You’re dismissed.”

Jongdae can only walk away with his head dug into his chest with shame. He even walks past Baekhyun, who quickly catches up to Jongdae and immediately takes note of his sad eyes. Baekhyun pushes his hands out and stops Jongdae in his tracks.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks sternly, eyes searching wildly across Jongdae’s face. He lets the story spill easily from his lips because Baekhyun looks like the most trustworthy person at this point. The other doesn’t say much during Jongdae’s story, but he does rub soothing circles in Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae lifts his head from his hands, “I just don’t know what to do.”

Baekhyun sighs solemnly next to Jongdae, touching him for comfort. He says quietly, “It’s out of our control.”

-

In the next day, Jongdae gets a transmission from Naboo. He exits his training a little early and takes the holographic message. A little blueish Chanyeol sitting in a chair projects from Jongdae’s communication link, and Jongdae smiles softly.

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Jongdae says. “I can’t tell if you look better or not.”

“Better than worse,” Chanyeol laughs, but it easily falls into a cough. He excuses himself for a moment and then comes back wheezing. “I have an idea. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, I have more than a minute,” Jongdae says, easily resting into a seat.

“Last night, an idea came to me. I don’t know if it was a fever dream or not, but I think it might be crazy enough to work,” Chanyeol sounds excited, and Jongdae can only stand on guard. Some of Chanyeol’s ideas are a little out of whack, and this one might live up to the expectation. “Someone else will deliver my speech.”

Jongdae snorts, “And where’s the crazy part?”

“I’m getting to that,” Chanyeol pouts and then spins in his chair. “I can’t just get any one to deliver my speech. No Senator is going to listen to anyone without my reputation. But, if there was another Naboo representative with highly regarded parents and a noble status, they might just listen.”

Jongdae furrows his brow, “I don’t understand.”

“Really? _Really?_ Do I have to spell it out for you?” Chanyeol groans, and then goes soft in his chair. He lists off things on his fingers. “Let’s see. This person is originally from Naboo. Their father was a noble General and mother is a good natured figure in her town. And they just happen to be close with me”

Jongdae frowns. He can feel the sinking feeling drop slowly through his body. He doesn’t respond because he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. 

But it’s there, finally dropping deep dread inside Jongdae. 

“I can’t,” Jongdae almost whispers. He’s too stunned about the subject that any further movement makes Jongdae’s stomach ache.

Chanyeol scoffs, “What do you mean you can’t? You’re the most qualified person!” 

Jongdae shakes his head sadly. “Jedi can’t get involved with politics.”

“What a lousy excuse,” Chanyeol mutters with disappointment. “I’m trying to save people!”

“Believe me, I know you are. And I would definitely agree to do it, but I don’t want to get my hopes up. I doubt it will ever get approved by the Council,” Jongdae says, deflating at every word.

Chanyeol laughs haughtily, “Don’t you worry. I’ll talk to the Council myself.”

“Don’t,” Jongdae suddenly pleads. He’s feeling overwhelmingly anxious. “They’ll know you talked to me, and it will be over. I’m already in enough trouble as it is.”

Chanyeol coughs, but then comes back quickly with a hitter, “Since when have you been afraid of getting in trouble?”

Jongdae has to stop himself before he acts irrationally. He sighs, defeat in his throat suppressing the fight crawling up. Chanyeol knows him well, but he pushes Jongdae’s moral boundaries far. Jongdae chose the Jedi lifestyle when he had been selected at a young age. He gives his life for his work, even if that means to sacrifice some of his personal beliefs. He’s been taught that his emotions will be his downfall, just as history has told. This was a no brainer. Jongdae wouldn’t plead for this particular subject any longer.

Jongdae shakes his head solemnly, “I don’t want to be involved.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol sighs. He looks miserable, and it isn’t just because of his illness. “I will talk to the Council, but I won’t mention any talk with you. I’ll deny it if they ask.”  
Jongdae nods, “Thank you.”

Chanyeol’s holographic image blips out of the air as the connection terminates. Jongdae has the burning sensation in his stomach, but he has to flush it out. There’s nothing more he could do.

-

The next day, Jongdae returns to his studies. He works diligently in the library, reading up of the new strategies General Master Namjoon Kim had successfully tested on an Outer Rim attack. News reports filed in that his fleet successfully took down an Eko ship, but it’s been a losing battle. Namjoon lost more than half of his crew and ships. Meanwhile, simultaneous attacks happened on another corner of the Outer Rim territories. 

Jongdae buries his head sadly into the news reports flickering by his device. He feels guilt raging in his stomach again, but it’s a hopeless guilt. There’s nothing he can do within the Jedi name other than read up on the endless number of attacks and pray that the good will triumph in salvation.

Suddenly, Jongdae’s comm lights up and a voice crackles over. “Jedi Jongdae Kim, you are summoned to the council room.”

Jongdae lifts his body from the library’s table slowly, his burrowing thoughts sitting heavy on him. Jongdae tries his hardest to leave those thoughts behind in the library. Each step he takes toward the council room makes it easier to release them, and soon, his eyes look onward.

When he enters the council room, the expected on looking council members are not present. It’s very empty, and it’s slightly unsettling. Jongdae inches carefully up into the center, and calls out cautiously, “Hello?”

Silence meets him. Jongdae’s getting nervous, but he doesn’t sense any dangerous force. He looks around the room cautiously, stepping timidly around the circle of the room. In the corner of the room, he notices a circular disc with a blue light source blinking furiously at him. Jongdae approaches carefully, and presses a button.

Instantly, a blue holographic form of Master Junmyeon materializes before him. He has a pleasant smile on his face and begins speaking, “Hello Jongdae. I’m sorry that I cannot be here in person to deliver this message to you, but don’t undermine its importance. You have a mission in the Capital. Come alone. I will have further instructions for you once you arrive. Good luck.”

And there Junmyeon goes, blipping out of existence. Jongdae is a little struck by the lack of information, but he understands that he must go if there is a mission. He turns quickly on his heel and heads for the hangar to deploy a fighter. 

Jongdae flies out to Chandrila, mind focused on the mission. It doesn’t take long to be cleared for landing and to land on the Capital’s dock station right alongside the bay. When Jongdae exists, he can feel the sea wind whipping against face, and the dark sky makes the base look dismal. A couple of Capital guards nod to the Jedi, and escort him inside the base. Jongdae is a little suspicious of the guards being so quiet, but it disappears once a dock worker smiles to the Jedi.

“Welcome. Would you like your ship pulled inside the base? A nasty storm is coming through,” the dock worker points to the fighter that’s slowly scraping towards the edge of the bay from the harsh storm winds. 

Jongdae gives a tight smile, “That would be helpful, thank you.”

The guards continue to bring Jongdae more into the City. Jongdae wants to ask where they are taking him, but he’s hesitant. He just opts to continue and observe his surroundings. Hanna City, the Capital for the Senate for the second time in centuries, looks unusually dismal because of the storm. Usually, it is blossoming with flora and lively markets. The Capital square bustles with its people, but now closes its doors quickly before the storm hits. 

The guards take Jongdae into the Capital building, one that’s a skyscraper amongst the City. They turn into the elevator, and Jongdae is left between the two giant guards. The elevator stops at one of the highest floors and opens to a grand hall. The guards continue down to a room, open its doors, and leave Jongdae to himself in the lavish room. 

Jongdae’s eyes scan the room. It’s beautifully furnished, with maroon and gold warm colors. There’s pillows and trinkets, and a great balcony at the edge of the room. Jongdae makes a step towards it, but then hears the door open once more. Jongdae turns to see Master Junmyeon, and a tiny bit of fear is lifted from him.

“I’m glad you made it safely here. The storm is getting dangerously close,” Junmyeon says, eyes darting at the open balcony and the whipping flag right outside. 

“Why am I here, exactly?” Jongdae finally asks, straight to the point. Junmyeon doesn’t let his smile falter. 

“The Council was in a commotion about your concerns from the other day. We’ve come to an agreement, and have taken the Naboo Senator’s suggestion,” Master Junmyeon is talking around the idea, and Jongdae feels a bubble of frustration.

“Just say it, Master. Don’t try to hide it,” Jongdae says strongly. Junmyeon, instead, goes to sit on the lavish chair. Jongdae feels the frustration in his throat, “Master.”

Junmyeon presses a kind smile on his lips as he sips the drink on the table. He says,   
“You should rest. You’ll need the strength to convince the Senate with your speech.”

Realization hits Jongdae like a brick wall. He’s stunned, immobilized by the confession. He finds it a little hard to breathe. 

“No,” Jongdae finds the strength to retaliate. Junmyeon just raises a brow, and Jongdae swallows. “The Grand Master did not want me involved. We aren’t supposed to get involved with the politics of the Galaxy.”

Junmyeon hums with disapproval, swirling his glass. His focus is on the drink slowly gaining up the sides. He asks, “Why did you come to Chandrila?”

Jongdae pauses, unsure of where this was going. “It was your order.”

Junmyeon reverts to using his Force to swirl his glass instead, lowering his hands to fold them into his lap. The glass swirls to its own accord. He speaks lowly, “You’re smart, Jongdae. You know of the Jedi ban in the Capital. My order is contradictory to many rules here, but you obeyed anyway.”

Jongdae is silent, feeling the berating nature of this conversation. The glass is swirling faster and faster, and the Master sternly looks at Jongdae. His words are heavy, “And you will obey this order too.”

Jongdae looks to the floor, his mind swirling with thoughts and his moral sense wildly crying. He feels as if he’s being pulled in many directions. He wants to fight for the War’s end, but he has his obligations as a peace keeper to not be involved. Yet, here he is, rules of the Galaxy tossed to the side. 

“You won’t be in trouble, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says quietly, his natural passive smile back on his face. Jongdae feels like Junmyeon raked his inner thoughts. “Everyone thinks that you’re a Representative from Naboo. You’ll play your part for these upcoming days, and then it will be done.”

Jongdae feels skepticism crawling up his throat, “What if someone finds out?”

“It will not happen,” the Master says confidently. Jongdae can see pity on the Master’s face. “You will have some help. Some Jedi Knights will be coming shortly as your hands and Senator Park will be calling in to help you with the speech.”

Jongdae furrows his brows, “You will not be staying?”

Junmyeon grimaces, a little embarrassed, “I’m afraid that I’m too well known amongst the Senators.”

Jongdae wanted to ask how the Master got onto this planet, but it was obvious that the Master was not supposed to be there. Junmyeon gives a quick farewell, and Jongdae is left inside the lavish room in silence. A strike of lightning crackles against the sudden thunderous downpour. The wind picks up severely, and rushes inside the room. Jongdae almost uses his Force to close the doors, but lowers his hands to manually shut them. 

Jongdae sighs. There isn’t much that complaining will do. This is his mission to complete, and the War efforts will be determined based on this speech and the votes. It’s his duty to cast Chanyeol’s voice to the other Senators. He knows his diplomacy training will do him well.

As soon as the thought passes, Jongdae’s comm lights up. He accepts the call, and suddenly Chanyeol’s figure, ridden in a bed, appears in holographical form. Jongdae smiles, “Now I _really_ can’t tell if you’re getting better or not.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and emits a resounding cough over the channel. The form flickers a little. The Senator finally breathes, “I see you’re on Chandrila. Then you know what’s happening.”

“Yes,” Jongdae affirms. “And you’re supposed to help me be more Senator-y.”

Chanyeol laughs, which is great for Jongdae to hear. He just wishes it was under less stressful circumstances. “Alright. I sent you a draft of my speech, but I don’t want you to use it. I want the speech to be genuine. Pull from your own experiences.”

Jongdae breathes out skeptically, “Really? My _Jedi experiences?_ I think that will go over real well.”

“You haven’t been a Jedi your whole life,” Chanyeol says seriously. It makes Jongdae pause before another breath could come. “Talk about your father. Talk about how the War ripped your family apart.”

“Really Chanyeol? Do you think I was that self-aware at the age of four?” Jongdae attempts to refute, but it’s fallen on deaf ears. “Aren’t I supposed to convince them to increase War efforts? This will just tell them that the War is only destructive.”

“Your father tried his best to negotiate when he surrendered. The Galaxy knows that he was a symbol of hope for Naboo, but they don’t understand the pain of those that were close to him –“

Jongdae feels something tightening in his chest. He warns, “Chanyeol.”

But the hologram continues, “We need to convince them to win the War. If we stop and let Eko win –“

“Chanyeol, don’t,” Jongdae feels the pain tightening around his heart. It hurts, it’s fiery hot.

“- then we’ll be in broken homes. We will be slaughtered just like those who laid their arms down in peace. Just think about those who don’t even have the means to fight back. We’ll –“

Jongdae has to press the button to end the call. It’s too painful for him to sit there and take the flashes of painful memories. He feels the burn inside his chest overwhelm him and he just needs a moment to catch his breath. With the thunderous booms and blood rushing in his ears, Jongdae feels overwhelmed in his own sensations. He panics, shuts his eyes and tries the deep, calming breaths. 

His body relaxes and gently rolls into exhaustion. It’s not long until sleep overtakes.

-

When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrive to Chandrila on the freight ship as common passengers, the storm has already passed. They stand close to each other, dressed more formal attire than usual. Baekhyun feels a little stuffy. 

“This is so weird,” Baekhyun says out loud, maybe a little too loud, as Kyungsoo gives him a stern look. Baekhyun goes on, a little softer. “This is so _hardcore_. I’ve never been disguised in a place that bans Jedi.”

“If you say it any louder, we’ll be caught,” Kyungsoo whispers harshly, which promptly shuts Baekhyun’s next thought down. The turbulence hits when they touch Chandrila’s atmosphere, and they both hold onto the ship to prepare for the landing. The people around them look like all common people, and there’s only one guard that Kyungsoo has been steadily stalking after. Otherwise, their ship ride to the Capital was without setbacks.

Both young Knights head off the platform and take in the beautiful fresh air of Chandrila. Baekhyun exclaims, “Ah, isn’t this nice? The fresh ocean breeze is amazing. And the City must have a beautiful sunrise and sunset.”

Kyungsoo replies automatically, “Yeah.”

They keep walking toward the City, Baekhyun still rattling off compliments to the planet while Kyungsoo encourages him with only grunts in reply. The planet is even more gorgeous once the sun is shining and the city is bustling. The shops are filled with items from across Worlds and people from the Galaxy near and far. Baekhyun waves to a little Nautolan girl with her family, but Kyungsoo quickly pulls Baekhyun along.

Baekhyun huffs, “It’s too bad we can’t visit here.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, and Baekhyun doesn’t press any longer.

When they head to the Senate building, they have to show their passes to the guards in order to get in. It doesn’t take long until they check into the building and are set in the right direction toward their Senator.

“I wonder who we will be paired with,” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo, who doesn’t return any comments. They are navigating the hallways, rugs leading them to rooms. Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo, “Hey, what if they pay us for being good? Ah, wouldn’t that be nice. Right, ‘Soo?”

Kyungsoo halts their movement and whispers harshly, “Be quiet.”

Kyungsoo peers at the room that’s to their right. Baekhyun notices that it is like all the other doors that they’ve seen before in the hallway, but this has strange aura coming from it. White wisps seep from the hinges and frame, misty and ominous. Baekhyun has to blink again to make sure it was real.

“What is that?” Baekhyun whispers, trying to peer closer until Kyungsoo’s hand hits him in the chest and blocks him.

“Hush,” Kyungsoo says, a little mystified by the white wisps. He’s concentrating hard on the door, something Baekhyun has seen him do a lot recently. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and Baekhyun eyes him. Kyungsoo is deep in concentration for a few moments until he finally snaps out of it with a tiny gasp. Baekhyun investigates Kyungsoo only to find a blush across his cheeks and his eyes darted to the ground.

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo barely manages to get out. He grabs Baekhyun and tugs him by the arm down the hallway.

“What’s in there?” Baekhyun says, but while passing he hears a stifled moan with a woman’s touch, and he suddenly understands. He jokes with a grin, “Sounds like they’re having a good time.”

Baekhyun can’t see Kyungsoo’s face, but he feels the fingers tighten against his wrist and heat rush down. Baekhyun can’t help but tease. Their sexuality isn’t necessarily open, but Baekhyun knows how others relieve their stress in the middle of the night.   
The Temple doesn’t explicitly call attention to anything sexual, and everything there is hush and private. The Order doesn’t allow long term relationships, but one night stands were never frowned upon. Baekhyun has had his fair share, while Kyungsoo chooses to remain more private.

“Maybe we’ll get rewarded with a good time too?” Baekhyun smirks, and winks at the other Knight. “Ooh, maybe a double team?”

Kyungsoo looks furious at this point, face flushed with embarrassment. He musters up some fight, “Don’t you start –“

But Baekhyun smiles and wiggles his way out of Kyungsoo’s grip, “Only a suggestion.”

Kyungsoo stares at the ground, eyes not daring to look up at Baekhyun in embarrassment. Baekhyun chuckles and nudges the other, “Come on. You said it was 811?”

Kyungsoo nods, face a little less red when Baekhyun continues down the hall and Kyungsoo follows. They are close to the room, and Baekhyun is anxiously awaiting the reveal of the Senator. The details of the mission were simple: Kyungsoo and he would act as hands for the Senator in order to know the results of the voting. Baekhyun liked sneaking around, and he liked the idea of the plan. But, as much as he likes Kyungsoo, he knows he would have more fun if Jongdae were with him.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo reach the room finally. Kyungsoo gently knocks on the door, and they both hear a soft _enter_. The door opens and confusion is written on everyone’s face.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate, while Kyungsoo stands confused. The door opened to reveal their friend dressed in a silk navy blue robe. Jongdae isn’t nearly as surprised at his friend’s arrival by his face, but his eyes widen slightly.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s jaw is almost on the floor.

“Oh, they sent you guys. It makes sense, I guess. You guys are pretty much unknown,” Jongdae says with a perfect little smile on his face. The light casts a shadow on his face that stirs Baekhyun’s interest, and he feels his heart race.

“Where’s the Senator?” Kyungsoo says while Baekhyun still feels strangely in his spot. It’s a little suffocating, but he tries hard to not look weak.

“I am the Senator,” Jongdae says confidently. Kyungsoo visibly gets frustrated and steps forward with heavy steps.

“Don’t joke around,” Kyungsoo says sternly, jabbing Jongdae in the chest. “Since when?”

“Since it’s been my mission, and it’s not yours,” Jongdae retaliates, eyes squinting to look intimidating. It’s not nearly as affective as Kyungsoo’s, Baekhyun can admit. “All you guys have to do is be my hands, that’s all.”

Kyungsoo lays his hands off of Jongdae, but looks still skeptical. Baekhyun is still standing at the entrance in a haze. 

“You guys do your job, and I’ll do mine,” Jongdae says while standing. His navy blue robes slide against his body, showing some daring skin across the base of his neck. “I’ll be taking a bath.”

Jongdae exits, the expanse of the robes swirling elegantly behind him as its pooling off of him. He enters the bath adjacent to them when Kyungsoo groans. It snaps Baekhyun out of his trance, and he blinks rapidly.

Kyungsoo sits in Jongdae’s spot and is fuming. He’s got his chin rested on propped up hands, and he’s burrowing a hole into the carpet. “I don’t like this.”

It takes Baekhyun a moment, but he pops back into his step. He slides down next to Kyungsoo and shrugs. “The Council wouldn’t have sent us here if we couldn’t do it. Clearly, we’re the best.”

Kyungsoo gives him a hard stare for a couple of moments, but then exhales loudly. He grumbles, “It’s going to be a long week.”

-

“And we shall overcome.”

Jongdae paces back and forth throughout his suite, speech written on paper in his hands. There’s ships entering in the background with the clear blue sky and chirping birds. It’s peaceful, and Jongdae feels confident with his voice and tremor. Honestly, he’d believe himself.

“Again.”

Jongdae huffs at the tiny blue holographic image of Chanyeol on the table. The Jedi clenches his fists and the speech crunches. They have a pitiful staring contest, and Jongdae blinks first. 

Jongdae gives in and resumes, reading his lines off of the paper, “Our allies – our friends – need our help. We have strength in our loyalties. And we shall overcome –”

“Scratch that.” Chanyeol’s voice crackles through the connection. Jongdae pouts and gives a whine. 

“Why? You told me to have a good end. You even approved this one!” Jongdae whines, and plops down on the couch. It’s been four hours from their initial brain storming, and Jongdae hasn’t had a break. It’s been an emotionally draining day. Jongdae feels like he’s poured his heart out and then sucked it back in. Chanyeol tells him to reel in more, but then immediately tells him to be personable. About 2 hours in, Jongdae is feeling the frustration seep in.

“Right, but it feels rushed. You need to add specific examples. Like, the families on Utapau being ripped from their homes.” Chanyeol taps his lips in thought, eyes scanning past. He grimaces. “I think you really should mention your father.”

Jongdae feels his mouth go dry. He stands firm. “For the thousandth time, I can’t.”

“Someone will ask. You have to introduce yourself as his son.”

Jongdae knows that, but he doesn’t like it. The only reason why he was even considered was because of his father’s status. The people of Naboo loved him, and all friendly planets wanted to build their own superior army that General Kim of Naboo had created. Jongdae’s father set a precedent for the Galaxy. And, unfortunately, his untimely death was allegedly caused by a peaceful retreat. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Let’s brain storm more, but seriously consider it, Jongdae. Mull over it tonight.”

Jongdae hums in agreement and they continue with their tired brain storming. It’s a couple more hours into it, and Jongdae is exhausted. He’s eaten very little since his nerves are on fire. There’s no escaping this place or job, and the only thing he can do is be extra prepared for the speech. But even the speech is nerve wracking and is taking forever. Jongdae’s patience is wearing thin.

“You can talk about the enemy. Talk about how they don’t play war fairly – they aren’t on our terms, something like that.” Chanyeol sips some tea, and Jongdae wishes he could feel the same warmth. The room is getting chillier by the closing hours. Soon, the sun fades and the warm, youthful colors set into the sea.

Jongdae hears a faint knock on the door and calls out, “Enter.”

Baekhyun appears at the front empty-handed, to Jongdae’s disappointment, and stands pinpoint straight. He whispers gently, “Am I interrupting?”

Jongdae smiles back at his presence. “No, you’re fine. No – not you Chanyeol. Baekhyun is here.” 

The blue hologram flickers, and Chanyeol scrunches his nose in disdain, “Gross.”

Baekhyun snorts as he slips next to Jongdae comfortably on the couch, “You too.”

Jongdae feels more comfortable in his seat now with some company. The speech making is purely exhausting and requires too much brain power. Jongdae needs some laughter, or a pause just to make things light again. While Chanyeol is a great friend, the power behind this speech makes their job too serious and they struggle to convey their desperation eloquently. Jongdae just needs to break from the seriousness of life, and Baekhyun’s bright laughter always shines through to him.

Jongdae rolls his head around to get rid of his stiff neck. “Let’s continue.”

“Ah, actually, I think we should call it a day.” The hologram waves again, but Jongdae can see Chanyeol’s poorly hidden smile through crap resolution. Baekhyun grumbles intelligibly at it strangely. Chanyeol stretches, “It’s just nit-picking at this point. Sleep on your thoughts, and tomorrow morning we can do last minute touch ups.”

“Whatever you say,” Jongdae shrugs, but he can feel his stomach squirm in anxiousness. He ends the line, and there’s a beat of silence where Jongdae ponders with a hum. “That was strange. We were doing fine, and when you show up he wants to call it a night. Are you two doing something?”

Baekhyun scoffs at the notion, but his skin betrays him with a blush on his nose. There’s nothing more said, mainly because Jongdae is too tired to argue this late of night. Baekhyun perks up, and he’s got this concerned look in his eyes that Jongdae wants to shake off him. The Jedi gets up from the couch and stands tall, “Are you alright? I can make you something.”

Jongdae isn’t really sure why Baekhyun is acting so stiffly, but he obliges. Jongdae smiles warmly, “A tea would be great.”

Jongdae isn’t sure if Baekhyun really knows how to make tea, but the other turns on his heel and accepts the challenge anyway. Jongdae almost gets up to help him, but he decides to watch carefully from a distance. Jongdae chuckles, “Need any help?”

“No,” Baekhyun squeaks a little too quickly, but Jongdae doesn’t mind. He appreciates the effort and all that comes with Baekhyun’s will. He’s a kind soul, and not many get to see it. Baekhyun tries hard to be liked, and, while he is generally charismatic, Jongdae see’s when Baekhyun is at his low. He’s shy and aims to please. He’s very doting, and it’s actually very sweet. 

Baekhyun returns with the quickly steeped tea with a quick haughty grin, “It’s a one of a kind flavor from the Byun collection.”

“Then I’ll throw it away,” Jongdae jokes, and turns over a smile of his own. He takes the cup with grace and sips it gingerly. It warms his throat, steam filling his belly and warming his innards. He hums, “It’s great. Thank you.”

Jongdae can see a faint blush peek from Baekhyun’s cheeks, but the other Jedi turns away to the balcony too quickly for Jongdae to comment on. He’s hurried, “You’ll get a cold if you have this balcony open.”

Jongdae sips his tea again and watches Baekhyun latch the doors. “Since when have you been so worried about my health?”

“Since I was assigned to be your caregiver for the mission.”

Baekhyun returns from securing the doors and windows, all drafts put to rest. He’s tired. Jongdae can tell by the way Baekhyun’s eyelids droop. Jongdae isn’t sure what he was doing all day, but it seems to have taken a toll on Baekhyun. The poor guy is melting into the couch.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks, tea settled on the table.

Baekhyun concentrates on the ceiling until the thought pops in his head and realization spreads across his face. “He went to get your outfit for tomorrow. It just arrived.”

Jongdae breathes through his nose. A nervous bubble gurgles in his stomach and it’s not pleasant. Reality is setting in. Tomorrow is the day of reckoning, and it’s all on him. 

“Are you nervous?”

Jongdae breathes slower this time, and he can feel his fists being squeezed painfully as the nerves wreck him. Now Baekhyun’s concerned face doesn’t look so out of place.

Jongdae blinks and stares at his feet. His lips twist in a concerned way, “Yeah, more than my Gathering, if you can believe that.”

Baekhyun is silent, and that usually means he doesn’t know what to say. Jongdae breathes out a held breath. “I just feel like the Galaxy’s fate is on my shoulders. That’s a lot of pressure, and I’m way too skinny to hold all that!”

Jongdae jokes, but it’s stiff and a little uncomfortable. There’s silence between them. Jongdae doesn’t want to look, but Baekhyun’s face is probably reading into everything too much and all at once. That’s the thing about Baekhyun, he always leaves his face to the open.

“But you can’t mess up. That’s impossible. You just don’t mess up.” 

Jongdae raises his head, stares at Baekhyun like he’s a lunatic. Baekhyun blinks and then shrinks back, “I think I said that wrong.”

Jongdae waits for something, but it doesn’t come easy. Baekhyun looks like a wet noodle. Jongdae sighs tiredly, “I can mess up. I’m not a Senator like Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up suddenly, “But you’re a person living in this Galaxy. You have a really great gift to empathize with people. All you have to do is just voice the concerns of the people who need help. You know their pain, you’ve been there. People loved to be heard.”

Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with the lush compliments, so he just hums and retires. The nerves are like waves wrecking away at his inner shoreline. They come and go, and there’s no stopping their peak and crashes. Baekhyun’s flattering does make other giddy bubbles, but it provides little relief. All Jongdae wants to do is sleep because maybe his mind will ease.

“I should get some sleep,” Jongdae rises from the couch, his long robes from the Capital pooling silk threads at his feet. Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s cheek lightly, no harmful intentions within it. It catches Baekhyun’s attention, and his eyes flit up. They are wide, curious, with a sparkle of hesitation and a little bit of bravery. “You should too.”

Jongdae’s hand slips away, and he retires for the night. His mind is not so restless after all, and he slips into a warm, comfortable sleep.

-

Baekhyun is awoken by a flick on his nose and radiant sunlight hitting his face. There’s a splash of red on the back of his eyelids and sears into him once he blinks his eyes open. He’s curled into another couch in a somewhat awkward position, and his legs are jumbled in a mess. He blinks around. The blinds are open all the way, pouring in delicious Capital sunlight. As much as it is beautiful, it’s still a bolt of death to Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Get up,” Kyungsoo’s stern voice cuts through, and Baekhyun groans into a stretch. Mornings have never been so painful. Baekhyun stretches his mouth wide into a yawn and then he tastes his own mouth to find the disgusting morning breath.

“There’s a debriefing for the servants on the lower level that’s mandatory.”

Baekhyun can feel his eyes slip shut again because his blanket is really comfy. Meetings are not comfy, therefore, Baekhyun doesn’t want to leave.

“The guards are persistent,” Kyungsoo presses. Baekhyun should know better, especially after knowing for Kyungsoo for years, but this couch is really comfy. 

Baekhyun smacks his lips, eyes still closed waiting for sleep. “Just do some mind trick, and let me sleep.”

It’s maybe two seconds later, and two seconds of regret, and Baekhyun feels his blanket fling off him and his body is hoisted in the air. Baekhyun blinks and his body is constricted and floating above the ground. Some would say it’s magic, but to Baekhyun it’s just a normal day of being with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo drags Baekhyun off the couch by the Force, and then grabs him physically just to drag him across the floor. Baekhyun yelps when his knees scrape across the floor, but Kyungsoo still drags him. Eventually, Baekhyun just gives up because Kyungsoo will never give in.

In the elevator, Kyungsoo finally releases the back of Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun groans, neck stiff and body aching for more sleep. He feels like he’s been tossed into a wrestling match, and he doesn’t appreciate it.

“You look like a mess,” Kyungsoo comments swiftly, his eyes concentrated on the wrinkling shirt and Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun huffs, “Well, you dragged me out of bed. So, yeah, I’m going to look like I just woke up. Thanks, asshole.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw tightens, and he lets out a hefty sigh. Through all the young Jedi Knights, Kyungsoo is by far the most mature in _shutting the hell up_ , but he still has his bitter moments. Baekhyun, on the other hand, doesn’t know when to quit.

Kyungsoo strips off his new black jacket and tosses it to Baekhyun. He’s stiff, and doesn’t look Baekhyun in the eye. “Wear this, you’ll look more decent. And fix your hair.”

Baekhyun slips the jacket on with a grin and jostles his hair that doesn’t scream bedhead. The elevator opens and they step into a bustling lecture room sporting hundreds of people of different races. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun slip into two neighboring seats and silently watch the theatre stage. A holographic counsel sits in between real presenters, and extra security appears out from the edges when Baekhyun finally observes.

“This doesn’t look good,” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t acknowledge, but silently continues watching.

“Hello all assistants and servants alike for coming to this early meeting. We appreciate all the work you do for our Senators, and we would like to reach out for your assistance in one more task,” The current presenter grins, bringing forth a guard who stands tall and statuesque. “We need your cooperation with our enforcement. This is a time of war, and we all need to be compliant and vigilant.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo eye each other for a second as the crowd turns to whispers. Concern is in their eyes, but they mask it with blank features. This isn’t good for them, being Jedi on an exclusively no-Jedi planet. Even now, there could be potential for terrorists also hiding within the group. 

“You are dismissed. Enjoy the Senate.”

The crowd disperses, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are now hypervigilant of the increased amount of guards on each floor, guarding most exits and entrances. Once in a small elevator, Baekhyun lets out a terrible sigh, “This day just gets worse and worse.”

Kyungsoo narrows his brows, “And what made this day already worse?”

“Ah, nothing,” Baekhyun spits, but he’s blushing madly at Kyungsoo’s narrow eyes. “You know, Jongdae being the boss of us and all. That’s dumb.”

The silence wraps around them and Baekhyun gets increasingly antsy by the second. His lie is weak, and he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo knows it. But Kyungsoo says nothing, his internals already deciding that Baekhyun’s excuse is weak and there’s underlying tones – Baekhyun is sure that’s how Kyungsoo works. He’s very insightful after all.

The elevator doors open and Kyungsoo comments, “Be a convincing servant for Jongdae, for all our sake.”

Baekhyun blinks, “What do you mean? Where are you going?”

Kyungsoo pauses in his step in the other direction and confidently stands broad shouldered, like a solider. He coldly replies, “I have other orders. Stick to yours.”

As Kyungsoo departs from Baekhyun, the other feels the breath get knocked right out of his lungs. He tightens up. He hasn’t felt this anxious in ages, and he isn’t entirely sure why he’s feeling this way. Sure, the nerves of the security had his blood rushing, but even the night before had him in a sweat. Even talking to Jongdae, exhausted by the day, had a spell of nerves rattling in him. 

His mission has pressing matters though, and his body follows suit even when his mind wanders. He grasps the door handle and knocks. A soft enter calls from within and Baekhyun’s fingers itch when then press the door forward.

What Baekhyun sees when he enters is something indescribable, so this much couldn’t even explain the rush of emotions that gloss over his brain. The silhouette of a side profile at the balcony’s edge, warm Chandrila sun glowing into the space, gently teeters. The uniform is fit snugly at the waist, and covers the body well, unlike a robe that hides everyone’s features. It’s dashing amongst the natural beauty of the planet, mocking it with the tiniest smile.

The figure blinks, turns with a gentle smile pursed on its lips. Suddenly, the fantastical scene warms into recognizable features, and Baekhyun feels faint. He really needs to get a hold of himself.

“Are you alright?” Jongdae blinks with concern and steps forward out of the shadow. Baekhyun instantly waves him off, but his eyes cast downward in embarrassment.

“It’s just an early morning,” Baekhyun lies, and braves himself for another glance. Jongdae still looks faintly concerned. Baekhyun braves a smile. “You’re going to upstage me.”

And Jongdae breaks into the little laugh that turns into the beaming bolt of a smile that he’s been gifted with. He does a little spin and wipes down the front of his navy suit, the creases sharp and lined with white stripes at the end sleeves. The golden tassels shimmer in the day break. 

“Very old fashion,” Baekhyun comments, jabbing him with wit. Jongdae returns with a smile and flicks his wrist at the closet door. It opens with Force behind it and reveals a navy poncho with white trousers and shirt. 

“And that’s for you,” Jongdae bites back with a grin. “It’s custom for Naboo servants to be formal as well.”

“Great,” Baekhyun draws out as he begins to undress himself from his heavy robes. He pulls the outfit out and groans. It’s his size, a perfect match. He swears he’ll get back at Kyungsoo for ordering such a thing.

Jongdae turns back to his room as Baekhyun changes into the outfit. It’s snug but pressed cleanly and the poncho is light on his shoulders. His weapon is even hidden underneath the fabric. Jongdae returns, hair done and skin looking dewy.

Jongdae tussles with his dark strands in a mirror, and smooths the sides with gentle fingers. Baekhyun presses forward, even when his heart is suddenly hammering in his chest. He’s hesitant, but he rests a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You look fine,” Baekhyun whispers with reassurance. Jongdae sighs and tucks a strand behind his ears to signal his final touch. Baekhyun loses his breath suddenly. Up close, Jongdae is just radiating a beauty that Baekhyun has only dreamed of. It’s an odd feeling, Baekhyun thinks, because his friend is so close and he’s never looked so remarkably dashing before. _Has he always been this way_?

Jongdae has this little smile on his lips, eyes glowing warmly. His fingers wrap around Baekhyun’s forearm and squeezes gently. He hums, “You as well.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to cause a scene, but his skin is on fire and he can’t shake the tension building in his bones. He jerks his arm back slightly, and Jongdae releases his vine like fingers that wrapped so sweetly around Baekhyun. Jongdae doesn’t even flinch. “I think it’s time now?”

“Yes, finally,” Baekhyun finally breathes and ushers Jongdae out the door. With the formal attire, everything feels different. Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s posture and gait even change, both dramatic and full of confidence. It’s a curious little act, and even though Baekhyun already knows what Jongdae’s real-self entails, he still wants to open Jongdae up and touch all his secrets. There’s a little fire of want in his belly, and it’s catching in his throat.

The guards shuffle out of the way for them to enter. Once in silence together, Jongdae peers over and starts a small smile. Baekhyun feels a hand slide at his back and shivers respond. 

“You seem more nervous about this than I am,” Jongdae jokes.

“It’s high risk, that’s all,” Baekhyun almost hiccups when the hand makes its way over to soothe his shoulder. 

Jongdae laughs, doubling over with a grin, “ _You’re_ afraid of the risk? Do you – do you know what you’re saying?”

Baekhyun is infected with the laugh and it eases the tension. He can actually bravely look the other in the eye, even if there’s a prick of uncertainty. “I know, I know. Stop laughing at me, you idiot.”

“Sorry,” Jongdae chuckles, wiping some tears away. “But thank you. I needed a laugh.”

There’s silence between them, and Baekhyun feels the uncomfortableness sneaking up his core. He breaks it, “Are you ready for this?”

“I am, even if I think I’m not,” Jongdae pauses for the elevator to open its doors. The beautiful expanse of the Senate theatre awaits them, a giant dome arranged with floating floor seats for each representative are dressed in chrome. Many Senators are already piling into their chambers with their company. The clock count down is reaching its limit. 

Jongdae catches Baekhyun’s wrist and pulls him away, “It’s reassuring to know that you’ll be behind me today.”

Jongdae’s grandiose grin just knocks the wind out of Baekhyun, and he can feel his lifeless body being dragged down to their chamber under representative of Naboo. There’s not much else Baekhyun can feel and he thinks he might be sick. It must be sickness, nothing else could make him so nauseous and giddy and the same time. 

The time comes. Baekhyun stands in the back of the chamber and waits. Jongdae is poised next to him, solid as a statue. He’s wringing his hands together tightly, eyes closed as he breathes. Baekhyun can sense a little discomfort from the other, but it quickly passes once the floor opens and the House Speaker commences the discussion.

“Welcome all Senators, representatives, assistants, and those watching to this session. Today’s agenda is marked as Bill 9270-A, the first initiative in increasing our budget for war efforts,” The House Speaker projects, filling the dome. Little cameras follow his every room as his chrome seat enters the middle. “The floor will open with the drafter of the bill and then arguments from both sides will commence.”

Baekhyun feels a nudge at his fingertips and glances down to see Jongdae’s hand knocking. Baekhyun does reach for it secretly, linking their hands. He can feel both of their hearts hammering in their chests, both crying out for help. Baekhyun wants to comfort, wants to hold Jongdae for dear life and never let go, wants to take him away and give him everything –

 _Don’t be nervous_.

Baekhyun isn’t sure who sends the message through their link, but the whisper echoes in his mind and entrances him. Jongdae slips away from the hand with a generous squeeze and walks forward towards the edge of his chrome chamber, waiting for his introduction. He’s serious, still like water.

“We will start with proponents of the Bill. The Senator of Naboo will be addressing us,” The House Speaker nods toward the direction of the Naboo court. “Take it away.”

Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s shoulders go rigid, and then finally release a breath. The anchor releases, and soon they both are floating higher and higher, drawn to the middle. It’s so much quieter towards the middle, celestial and cloud like. A heaven amongst the subjects. Baekhyun even feels beneath Jongdae, with his powerful stance and divine breaths. 

Jongdae begins with authority in his tone, “Thank you, Speaker. I am representing Naboo per Senator Park’s request. Before my words are tossed away by those who do not know me, let me introduce myself and my qualifications.”

He breathes, as if the wind gives him force. “I am the son of the late General Inchun Kim of Naboo. I’m speaking for him, for Senator Park, and for the people who do not have a voice.”

The cameras are spinning around him, and gasps are drawn toward the speaker. Baekhyun can see some getting even more intrigued, scoping Jongdae’s face and instantly recognizing the resemblance to the late General. 

“This Bill for further funding is to protect those who do not have armies as large as those on the Capital. It’s for our allies who have been subjected to multiple attacks and are on the brink of surrender or changed alliances. It’s for the colonies who cannot defend themselves any longer and may be killed.”

Baekhyun can’t help but watch Jongdae’s lips move. It’s like a beautiful instrument, pursing and trembling. He watches respectfully, sometimes slipping his eyes closed to concentrate on his friend’s heart. It was always erratic at Council meetings, but here it has mellowed. His voice still trembles, his blood pressure is rising slightly, but his heart is calm without any fervor. 

“Those on the outskirts know this all too well. Gand has been ravaged these past years with nowhere else to go. The Eko Regime has taken many of their people as slaves for slaughter, and yet we sit here still arguing over money.”

 _He is a God_ , Baekhyun thinks, standing in his own thoughts. It passes by without any provocation, and Baekhyun feels hot all of a sudden. He might have to sit down. Jongdae’s presence, dashing in uniform and strong in his feelings, have Baekhyun questioning all the thoughts that seem to bubble out of nowhere. Or, perhaps, they were there all along. He desperately hopes that Jongdae cannot hear all his projected thoughts through their link.

“Our enemies do not play as we do. They are not noble in their cause, and they will only destroy and build armies of desperate and broken people. My father…”

Jongdae pauses, stiffening, and Baekhyun can hear a hiccup of a cry. Baekhyun almost gets up, but a calm whisper reassures him, _I’m okay_.

Jongdae clears his throat, “My father, as mighty and brave as he is, surrendered because he could no longer fight. Eight years of blood shed every day, even with resources plentiful, he still could not continue. After agreeing to a peaceful surrender to the Eko Regime, he was executed by those extremists.”

There are a few silent nods, some held in prayer. War has brought destruction to many homes, and many have felt the aftershocks. 

“If we are to defeat these terrorists who slaughter our people for games, we need to bury our own selfish needs. Please hear the cries of your brothers and sisters. Our allies – our friends – need our help. We have strength in our loyalties. And we shall overcome!”

From there, Baekhyun knew what these feelings curled around his heart were made of. It frightened him. The future of their world, his own, would potentially cease to exist. His desires, his wants, were pulsating in time with his own thoughts. It’s far too late to separate, for now he can’t even distinguish between them. 

There’s a resounding applause around, echoing the chamber and roaring louder than Baekhyun’s heartbeat. Jongdae beams back at Baekhyun with eyes shining through gentle tears. Their chamber interlocks back into its hub and they are surrounded by darkness again. Jongdae instantly hugs Baekhyun tightly, and the other feels a flush running down his body. It’s hot and dangerous, and something he knows he shouldn’t play with. But it’s so inviting, and it’s Jongdae. 

There’s only the guilt inside him that’s holding him back from his deep-rooted desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some more backstory for Jongdae and an a little sneak peak into what Chanyeol does as a Senator~ ...also, we get a little sneaky Kyungsoo and a love sick Baekhyun. <3
> 
> ALSO HOORAY FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR ~10K!!
> 
> +Just a fun fact regarding Baekhyun & Kyungsoo's talk about sex: According to the canon, Jedi do not have to be celibate (even though I totally thought they were ^^'). They can have sex, but they can't form attachments??? Rude. So, I'll just say that sex is a recreational activity, or a stress reliever for the Jedi. lmao
> 
>  
> 
> This is the end of the second episode! What do you think is in store for our boys now? Come back next week for the third episode :D


	10. Ep 3; Chp 10: Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *around age 22 years

“Do you understand the conditions?”

The communication link crackles.

“Actually, could we go over it one more time? The reception from here is shit– oh I mean, it’s bad. It’s _really_ bad.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, almost groaning in the expanse of the Council room. If he could, he’d slap Baekhyun across the Galaxy for being an idiot. Kyungsoo and Jongdae physically stand in the room at attention, while a little blue blip of Baekhyun piloting out of hyperspace rests on the ground in the Council Room. The Council sitting today is only comprised of two leaders, Master Pho and Master Junmyeon, both some of the most patient souls in the galaxy.

“Yes, we can explain it again. This is a very important mission, so we want to be perfectly clear,” Master Pho looks a little weary from the day. “You three Knights will travel to a suspected hideout for the Eko Regime on the planet Onderon. Avoid contact with them, and avoid conflict at all costs. All we need is information about rumored hideouts.”

Junmyeon hums, “You need to be very tactful in your plan, that is why we have assigned you three to specialties. Do, you will be the pilot. Kim and Byun will be the grounds team.”

The hologram crackles again and Baekhyun’s shocked face blurs out for a second.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I just want to point something out,” Baekhyun says, in all Baekhyun fashion – haughty and terribly charming. “I have the best piloting skills out of us three. I can show you my scores. I’m not bragging or anything, you know, I just want to voice it in case you forgot.”

Kyungsoo really wants to strangle him, but surprisingly, Jongdae kicks the hologram slightly on the floor, and it shakes the other. 

Master Pho frowns deeply, “We understand your concerns, young Knight, but we’ll assure you that this is the best team for an observation scenario. If it were a battle, perhaps it would be different.”

Junmyeon adds, “Plus, Baekhyun, we should remind you that you are the lowest ranking Knight between the three. I trust that you should reconsider your words more wisely and put more faith into your teammates skills.”

Baekhyun pauses, then affirms, “Understood.”

Master Pho concedes the Knights affirmation, and turns back to the cooperative Knights in the room. “You shall begin once Knight Byun returns from his mission. Do, you will lead. Everything is ready if you would like to be familiar with your ship.”

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae nod, and the Grand Master dismisses them. Jongdae picks up the hologram of Baekhyun and then leave the confines of the Council Room. Outside, in the hallway, Kyungsoo practically rips the device out of Jongdae’s hands and sternly looks at the smug holographic Baekhyun.

“I can’t believe you would talk back to the Council like that. Are you an idiot?” Kyungsoo seethes. 

Baekhyun smirks, “Someone sounds bitter.”

Kyungsoo almost smashes the device in his hands, but Jongdae quickly turns off the hologram and all connections are lost. Kyungsoo grumbles, pent up anger seeping from his body. Jongdae places his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s own with the device held inside. The angrier one simmers his emotions and calms instantly, remembering his spot.

“I hate it when you two fight,” Jongdae says softly, eyes pained slightly. 

Kyungsoo bows his head, but doesn’t say a word, guilt already in his conscience for disobeying the rules of emotions. Out of touch emotions are something that Kyungsoo handles well usually, but Baekhyun has been infuriating him these past months. Baekhyun has become more competitive and haughty for his title, even when his position is below Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo tries to act like it doesn’t bother him, but that irritating little smirk and boastful laughter somehow digs underneath his skin. 

Kyungsoo blinks, and orders quietly, “I’m going to go look at the ship. Why don’t you scout for any maps of the area?”

Jongdae gives a gentle smile.“Sounds like a great plan.”

-

“This is _bullshit_ ,” Baekhyun screams into his headset as Kyungsoo’s ship flies past mountain tops with dense jungle beneath them. There’s no clear landing section, and Kyungsoo has been zipping close to the edges. “Kyungsoo – you came up with this plan just for me, huh?”

Kyungsoo grips the handles of the controls just a little tighter when he soars past a water fall. There’s no sight of an animal life as they fly by, just desolate jungle with no ruins in sight. 

“It was mine,” Jongdae breathes, and then knocks the bottom of Baekhyun’s chin. Jongdae grins and teases, “I thought you liked flying close to mountain ranges.”

“Yeah, when it’s my ship that I control,” Baekhyun huffs out, rubbing the bottom of his chin after the assault. He clutches at the handles and watches the outside for any landing spots.

Kyungsoo’s voice comes over their comm, “ _There’s a clear strip just ahead of us. It’s just at the edge of a cliff. I’ll attempt a land_.”

“Sounds good,” Jongdae responds back, waiting for the strip to come into sights. In another minute, the engines begin to whirr and the craft comes to a hover just above the edge. Jongdae grins, “This is great. Drop us off here. This will be our rendezvous point too.” 

The two Knights climb out of the side of the craft and land onto the dirt ground. Jongdae gives Kyungsoo a little wave before the pilot flies out into the sky to evade any air patrol. Meanwhile, Baekhyun dusts off his dark robes and peers into the dense jungle. It’s a lush area, filled with dark wood trees and green canopies. 

“After you.” Baekhyun ushers Jongdae into the forest and follows closely behind. The jungle is thick, but there is still enough room to squeeze by the trees. The dirt beneath is not unsteady and not too rocky either. The canopy of the trees leaves makes it a little difficult to see, but the light of Onderon’s sun shines through the cracks and leaves openings in the trail to see. The air is thicker once they get higher, and Baekhyun feels drowsiness kick in.

After some time of traveling, Baekhyun starts to get antsy. He’s seen the same blades of grass, same tall dark wood trees, and even the same pebble kicked uphill and down for the past half hour. Baekhyun is not weary, just bored of travel. 

“Do you see anything?” Baekhyun calls from below a steep hill as Jongdae runs up to investigate. Baekhyun slowly trudges up the hill, hands now covered in dirt as he climbs. “This is awful. It’s hot and the air is thick.”

As he reaches the top, Jongdae holds out binoculars and points deep into the sea of trees. Jongdae says, “There. See it? It’s stone.”

“Good job, genius. We’re in a jungle, of course there’s going to be rocks,” Baekhyun scoffs teasingly, looking directly at the stone. As he lifts the lenses off, Jongdae is already on the path toward it. “Hey! Let’s stick together.”

Baekhyun catches up, his feet running the distance, leaping over the growing roots. Once closer, the stone turns into a wall, and into a corner, and then a whole facility turns up. It’s a small building, the foundations made with stones walls. There’s a round clearing around it, and the building recedes a little farther back into the forest.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Baekhyun jokes, but his head gets instantly shoved down when Jongdae tenses. Baekhyun barely hears him say _get down_ before he sees it. There are two identical droids patrolling the outer rim of the clearing. Baekhyun notices the blasters they carry before saying another word. This was a real threat now. 

He feels the thrill of it shiver down his spine.

“Let’s stay along this tree line,” Jongdae whispers, tugging Baekhyun out of his thoughts. They tiptoed along the line and keep an eye full of the passing droids as they circle the facility. Baekhyun watches them carefully. The mechanical bots round the corner, out of sight, and then they are gone. Baekhyun quickly rushes to see the other edge of the facility and notices a circular gaping hole in the ground, maybe 5 meters across. 

Jongdae catches up and nods for it to be clear. They slowly approach the hole, cautious of other dangers around. Baekhyun peers down the hole, and a wave of thrill runs through him again. It’s dark and eerily quiet. It looks manmade by the way that the walls have been tunneled into. It’s not a place anyone would enjoy, and it gives off the ominous vibes. 

“Rock, paper, scissors for who goes down,” Baekhyun grins, pulling his hand into a fist position. Jongdae laughs and takes the challenge. 

He loses sorely. 

 

“Man, I hate you,” Jongdae calls back, rope secured around his waist, as Baekhyun gently lowers him in. Jongdae can barely see anything past the strip of light coming from above. The tunnel is pure darkness and there’s a whistling wind beneath him that’s eerie. If Jongdae concentrates hard enough, he can almost catch a whisper beneath the surface.

“Everything alright down there in Spooksville?” 

Jongdae jolts form his position, holding tighter to the rope. He can see Baekhyun’s stupid grin smudged against his face. Jongdae seethes, “Keep it down. Secret mission, remember?”

Baekhyun grunts, but whispers, “Fine. I was just making sure you’re making time. It looks like a storm might roll in. Clouds are getting dark.”

Jongdae nods, “I’ll keep it in mind. Just don’t let me go.”

“Roger,” Baekhyun chirps, and releases the rope slightly so that Jongdae’s body can lower smoothly. Jongdae releases his grip on the rope, and feels for the edges of the wall behind him. From what he can feel, the hole is completely cylindrical and manmade. It only furthers Jongdae’s assumption that there is something down this hole. 

“Ah, it’s starting to rain,” Baekhyun says quietly beneath patters hitting the ground. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun tightening his grip when the rope slows it’s give. He’s standing his ground against the rain.

It’s pitch black, and Jongdae can’t even sense where the bottom of it is. He knows that the droids must have gotten down here and survived. As Jongdae descends deeper into the hole, he reaches out to find any paths along the deep tunnel. Perhaps they traveled by platform, or even dirt paths. 

Suddenly, a light flashes from below Jongdae flashes up at the wall across from Jongdae. Instantly, Jongdae freezes, and he tugs at the rope once to cease movement. Jongdae climbs to hug the edge of the wall and prays that the light doesn’t spot him. Jongdae watches, studies the lights movement from below. It inches slowly, but the light only catches the empty dirt walls and the rains droplets at the center of the hole. Jongdae’s heart races as the light inches across the wall. However, it flickers and stops just short of him before going out. 

Jongdae can finally breathe, letting out a gasped breath before tugging at the rope to let him travel farther down. At least Jongdae now has a little reference for a landing spot and that there really is an end to this dark, deep tunnel. Just below, barely meters now, Jongdae scrapes his toes across a ledge in the dark, dirt sliding beneath. Jongdae secures his landing on the edge of the dark surface and notices little lamps lit into a passage by the opened wall of the tunnel. It leads down into another tunnel with noticeable belt tracks printed into the dirt. 

The Knight looks back up into darkened sky, the rope connecting him drawing close to an end by the way Baekhyun is struggling. Rain is picking up steadily and pattering against the surface. Jongdae knows there’s only one way out. He unties the rope from himself and ventures into the lit tunnel, leaving Baekhyun behind.  
Jongdae creeps along the hallway, the unknown pricking at his neck like an insect. He tries to calm his heart from leaping with slow, steady breaths. He clears his mind of fear, for what is waiting on the other side is surely to be a surprise no matter what. Like a wind, he’s swift in the tunnel, zipping past light after light. There’s not much noise in the tunnel, which makes the mysterious whistle even more intriguing. Jongdae is curious to find the source.

As soon as something new appears, Jongdae crouches down and hides underneath the protection of a shadow. His sight is dimmed, but he can hear mechanical crunches and clacking from the end of the hallway. Jongdae peeks out and it’s a lot clearer. There’s more lighting at the end of the tunnel that reveals something oddly peculiar. Jongdae can clearly see a station with a hologram of a planet. There’s droids manning the controls, as well as a few stationed as guards. For what Jongdae can tell, there isn’t plans for a massive weapon (Death Star 4.0, or anything of the sort). Just a planet.

“Hey. You don’t look like a droid.”

Jongdae curses at himself as the mechanical drone of the droid continues to threaten him. Jongdae can hear the scrape of metal against metal behind him, as the droid holds up its blaster.

“Put your hands where I can see them,” The droid commands. Jongdae slowly raises his hands above his head and out of reach. 

“On your feet.” And Jongdae obeys, slowly rising. His eyes are trained at the control center. Little color coded blips appear on the planet’s surface now. And soon, there are a lot more cameras trained on him. Jongdae feels his heart race now, danger quite imminent. 

“Search him for weapons.”

Jongdae gets roughly handled by the drone that’s got a clear height advantage on him. Jongdae can feel the inhuman touch on the droid roughly shoving him at every surface. Jongdae tenses as the droid grabs around his waist and it clutches his lightsaber in its mechanical hands. The droid pauses in the moment and overturns the weapon in its hands, contemplating at the foreign weapon. 

Jongdae breathes, condemning himself, “Please forgive me.”

With the flick of his fingers, the lightsaber wills to his hand. In a lightning flash second, Jongdae swoops his arm around, spins, and cuts the droid clean from the legs up. The blue light sizzles against metal, frying enemy insides. As the metal parts fall, Jongdae knows that he’s sealed his fate, staring into the beady red eyes of the droids.

 

_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_

Baekhyun hears underneath the pouring rain pounding at his skin. He blinks, wiping his face from the water soaking his body, only to see the gaping hole coming to a close. There is a seal for the hatch that is closing, locking the other Jedi in a tomb. Baekhyun, frustrated by just holding the unhelpful rope, throws it to the ground and races toward the near closed hatch.

Baekhyun trudges through mud covered ground, but he’s too late to the hatch. Not even an arms worth could slip through, and just like that, the black hole is sealed.  
“Jongdae!”

Baekhyun can’t even hear the sirens blasting below with this sudden down pour. The rain clouds his senses, and the anxiety wells him up. The rain is so heavy that even blinking through it doesn’t clear anyone’s vision. The dirt ground beneath is mixing and slowly oozes down the cliff side. Baekhyun, sopping wet and caked in mud, trudges through and scurries off to the adjacent building. Perhaps there, he could find a way to Jongdae.

Baekhyun scrambles for his lightsaber hilt and shoves the blade through metal walls. Its’ sizzles are extra hot, with rain splicing the sabers light. Baekhyun grits his teeth, jaw tight with frustration as anxiety tears into him hot like his saber into the metal. His frustration pushes him, and soon he’s melted a hole right into the facility. There, he enters the enemy’s grounds for a rescue mission.

-

Jongdae swore that no one started shooting for minutes. It was agonizingly slow for their alarm system to turn around. Lamps of yellow turn red, strobing against the walls, Jongdae’s skin, and the metal guards trying everything to defend their territory. The familiar siren wails against the corridor walls. The blue saber shines magnificently against the red, its bursting color contrasting the dark.

Jongdae knows he only has a few milliseconds before they jump, but he has this one moment to breathe. He knows he screwed this mission up.

“Intruder!”

Blasters bolts are wildly shot off, and a half dozen zip past Jongdae. The Knight deflects as much as he can before the second round of shaky shots comes through. Every cross and swipe Jongdae does with his weapon feels like second nature, like an extension of his limbs, and soon the shots automatically deflect back. Sparks fly as droids are hit with their own fire, and the saber pulsates as it tears through metal skeletons. All metal soldiers in front are left to waste.

But reinforcements come in and it strikes in Jongdae’s heart. There’s a specialized droid amongst their crowd, one that would be harder to take care of. As it approaches, dodging its brethren cross fire, it reveals its weapon. It stands a meter above Jongdae, and does not wait for Jongdae to be ready. It strikes, its staff gnarled with electrodes. It swings and stabs, and maneuvers out of the way of Jongdae’s retaliation. Meanwhile, the other droids continue their fire, regardless of who stands in the way. 

It’s a little overwhelming, but Jongdae is still in control. He steps back, and again, dodging each stab, even with the electrodes sizzling with the sirens blaring. Even through Jongdae’s acrobatic flips and tricks, the droid still comes at full force. The droid is a tough match, specialized in fighting skills and weaponry combat. It’s making the Jedi sweat. Jongdae waits for the little opening, the little mistake, and slices right through the droids arm as it extends and does not defend. It sizzles into the waves of sound, dropping its weapon and forcing itself back. Jongdae takes the offensive and uses his small stature to his advantage. He strikes from below at the droids defenseless side and effectively dismantles the tall droid.

Now, for the crowd. Jongdae is surrounded, droids at each side of the corridor, each holding blasters with aim at him. Jongdae is on autopilot, slashing and stabbing and defending himself. It’s not long before an opening comes to him. He smashes droids against the red strobed walls using his force before breaking through and running down the untrekked hallway. 

He runs, even when his breath is tight and he’s barely able to catch it. The red strobed walls pulsate against his speedy exit, but do not do much to illuminate the scene. It’s not long until he’s run into a dead-end section, three walls enclosing him. There’s a ladder and hatch above him, or he could wait and fight to the death with maybe hundreds of droids. With no thought to spare, Jongdae launches himself onto the ladder and climbs fast. He can hear the mechanical droids stomping through the underground tunnels, and it only motivates him further. 

Sure enough, the droid army catches up to him while he’s more than half way up. He turns to defend himself.

“Blast him!”

There’s red blast shots and electrical sparks between the clashing blue lightsaber. Jongdae grits his teeth, and slowly rises up the ladder carefully. The position is difficult, but he needs just a couple more inches until he can dodge. Closer and closer, Jongdae finally concentrates on some loose ground from the ceiling. It rumbles underneath the Force, underneath his hands, and finally crashes down onto the unsuspecting droids. The noise of the battle dissipates, and Jongdae breathes well. He finishes climbing up to the hatch and escaping the red tunnels.

He opens to find a marvelous castle. It’s in ruins and covered in jungle vines, but it looks so ethereal. The place is dark from the overhanging clouds and unlit structures, and the shadows create a mystical appearance. Jongdae can hear pounding rain outside the fortress, but it’s like a rolling tide amongst the stillness of the empty castle. 

Jongdae walks carefully, ears trained for any nearby clunking of droids. His heels crunch the leaves underneath gingerly as he treads carefully across the stone floor. Further down leads to a narrow corridor, and Jongdae tenses before he enters. Jongdae is not short in bravery, but he sometimes needs an extra boost of courage before diving into the unknown. He slips in, careful not to disturb anything, and inches across. On the other side is another spacious room, but it’s noisier. The rain is dripping into foyer through the cracked ceiling. It sounds like a stampeded outside with the water rushing through the jungle. 

He’s alone here. Jongdae shakes at the draft coming in through the narrow hallways. He doesn’t even know where Baekhyun went, and their link is hard to hear over the rain. He hopes that the other would find him in time. Other than this landmark, it’s pure jungle out here. 

As soon as Jongdae decides to take a step, he hears an echoed clicking through the hallways. It’s growing fast in tempo and it’s resounding. It creeps louder and louder, and soon Jongdae senses its presence. Jongdae readies himself in defense for whatever is on the other side. He doesn’t expect a flash of purple against his blue lightsaber and a pair of eyes staring wide at him.

“Baekhyun?”

“Jongdae?” A grin, “Oh, thank God.”

Baekhyun sheaths his weapon away and bends forward, slightly out of breath. Jongdae still shines his blue saber for illumination. He can see the other drenched mostly from the rain. He doesn’t seem to have any damage to him. He must have gotten past the droids.

“Why were you running?” Jongdae laughs when the other is still out of breath. Maybe he’ll need to push Baekhyun more on training. A nice run in the morning sounds like a plan.

Baekhyun stretches upward and lets out a groan, “You’re going to laugh.”

Jongdae mulls it over, and once it hits, Jongdae grins cheekily, “It was a spider wasn’t it?”

Baekhyun scoffs, “No, no – it was a scorpion this time –“

Jongdae’s dying of laughter this time, cackles interrupting any argument Baekhyun wanted to refute. Baekhyun ends up yelling curses at Jongdae, trying to top the horrendous cackle the Jongdae bursts out. It all ends in a screaming match when Baekhyun tries to topple Jongdae over.

“Scorpions have poison, and I _could die_ , you idiot!” 

Jongdae wipes tears away from his eyes as the bubbles of laughter die from his lips. Baekhyun is scrambling off of Jongdae suddenly, his face red. Jongdae catches his breath and the gentlest smile sprouts to try to comfort the other. Baekhyun is still red, even with the smile casted to him.

“I’m glad we found each other,” Jongdae says nicely. He pats Baekhyun’s arm gently. “I was worried we’d be stuck in a maze.”

Baekhyun’s flush finally mellows and he clears his throat. “Well, I can tell you that the way I came isn’t a good path.”

Jongdae looks around the darkened foyer and locates another narrow passageway. He nudges toward it, inspecting it, and ultimately, they follow the path. Jongdae holds Baekhyun’s arm tight in his hand, just in case they get stuck – at least they will be together. It’s darker in the tight space, but Jongdae can hear the thunderous rain even clearer this way. Hopefully, on the other side, there will be an escape way. 

Once Jongdae enters the next foyer, he still doesn’t let go of Baekhyun. There’s a busted stone wall that leads directly into the jungle area. Or once jungle area. The rain is coming down in sheets, and the ground outside the wall is muddy and slippery. Trees that once stood upright have been uprooted and sail down the mudslide and off the edge of the cliff. It’s so washed out, the mud mimic rapids. The rain is static to his ears. He can’t even think straight. He unconsciously grips Baekhyun’s arm tighter.

“This isn’t good.” Jongdae barely catches what Baekhyun says over the tidal wave of rain. Jongdae finally loosens his grip on Baekhyun’s arm and notices the red mark tight on the other. 

“We should try to contact Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says pointedly, gears finally turning. He sets up his communication link away from the broken wall so the rain doesn’t drown them out. The blue hologram doesn’t flicker on, but that’s to be expected. Instead, the radio frequency crackles to life and Jongdae sends out his distress signal.

“ _Copy. Rendezvous point is barely holding up over here. I can try to circle around for other locations_ ,” Kyungsoo’s voice fizzles in static for a moment. “ _Where is your location? Your trackers aren’t moving_.”

Jongdae pats his body only to find his tracker smashed into pieces and crumbling in his hands. Jongdae groans in disappointment, it must have been from the fight. Jongdae turns to Baekhyun, “You have your tracker still?”

Baekhyun nods, and moves closer to Jongdae, showing him the red tracer. Jongdae calls back, “Baekhyun’s tracker is still live. We’re in a palace. Do you see it?”

“ _Yes._ ” They can hear a cut off sigh through the speaker. “ _You’re way far into the cliffs. There isn’t a good location near you. How did you even get that far?_ ”

Baekhyun snorts, “We had droids on our ass.”

There’s some radio silence, but it’s probably just Kyungsoo screaming and flailing about for a failed mission. He sounds absolutely flabbergasted, “ _YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO ENGAGE._ ”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and bites back, “It was my fault. Life or death situation, okay?”

Jongdae grits back, “Stop it, it was mine.”

Kyungsoo groans, “ _I don’t care who it was. Just get out of there before droids start shooting me down._ ”

“Copy.” Jongdae ends with a sigh. The mission was a definite failure. From what Jongdae gathered, he couldn’t prove anything with it. There was a base, but the information on their screens didn’t make sense. They were coordinates on an unidentifiable planet. That’s all objective points, but no evidence to their schemes.  
But Jongdae doesn’t let the defeat get to him. Instead, he walks in tow with Baekhyun. He gives the other a small smile, “Let’s go.”

The palace is a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. The stone walls recede back into the mountains, some walls knocked down from natural disasters. The ancient abandoned walls are intriguing to look at. Everything looks like it was in distress. At the time of its livelihood, the palace must have been evacuated with a commotion, or infiltrated with a fight. Tapestry lie torn on the walls, pots are smashed into pieces, but no bodies are found. Jongdae is interested in the story behind these stone walls.

The two Knights walk into another foyer, but it looks more decorated. It’s not pristine, but it is surrounded by little guard posts. In the middle, on a pedestal, lies a throne. 

Jongdae can see a sparkle in Baekhyun’s eyes as he approaches, “Look at this.”

Baekhyun skips up the steps to the throne, stroking its unique sculpture. He picks up an old looking crown, inspects it, and then slaps it on his head. It isn’t the shiniest or the best in show, but it does have a regal uniqueness to it. It’s dusty and looks like it had been carved rather than crafted, but it fits on Baekhyun’s head perfectly. Jongdae won’t deprive him of a little play when he looks so thrilled.

Baekhyun sits in the throne, posture unpolished like him. He crosses his legs and adorns the smuggest expression as he sets his eyes on Jongdae. He grins, “You, peasant! On your knees.”

At first, Jongdae doesn’t move. He stares incredulously at Baekhyun’s play. Soon, Baekhyun’s smiles turn a little softer, begging for Jongdae to give in, and he does with a sigh ceding. Jongdae drops onto his knees, one at a time. His off white tunic lays neatly on top of the dust collecting ground, and he knows his knees will be ash color when he eventually stands. Jongdae looks up expectantly, and Baekhyun’s face twitches back into play.

“For the crimes you have committed against the royal cou—“

“But I have done nothing wrong!” Jongdae pleads, playing along with his own agenda. Baekhyun is ticked off by the outburst, training a strain on his voice.

“Do not interrupt your King!” Baekhyun seethes. He launches out of the throne, crown still adorned on his head. He snakes his way down the crushed stone steps.  
“You’ve committed some of the most heinous crimes in all the Galaxy. By my order, you will be sentenced to death.”

Baekhyun clicks his heels against the stone as he walks. His eyes are trained on Jongdae in a ferocious way, like predator stalking prey. Jongdae shrivels away cowardly in act, but his heart rate increases slightly from a festering sense within him. Baekhyun reaches Jongdae’s form, and with dead eyes, he traces Jongdae. Jongdae faces the ground, eyes trained in some fearful look toward the ground.

Baekhyun suddenly grabs his chin and forces their eyes to meet. Flesh to flesh, Jongdae feels a little vulnerable. Jongdae sees a sinister flash in his eyes, and he smirks. His breath is hot and tone edging on seduction, “Unless you change my mind, that is.”

And Jongdae breaks into a laughter, breaking the character. It’s boisterous and resounding, bouncing off the stone walls in hope to destroy the dark he feels. It pulls Baekhyun out of the mode, and the strong flush flashes against his cheeks. He retches his hand away and pats his cheeks to will away the blush. Jongdae gets up and brushes off his knees. He’s still chuckling, “That was fun.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun clears his throat, and he looks a little distraught. Jongdae frowns.

“Are you alright?”

Baekhyun tenses and knits his eyebrows in confusion. There’s still a steady blush going down his neck now. He’s nervous, Jongdae can feel it. Baekhyun breathes, “Fine, now. I felt weird, like I was not really in control.”

Jongdae knows there is a strange pull, it’s the Balance. There’s a weird energy here, and the emptiness does not help. Baekhyun pulls off the crown and muses casually, “I think it’s the crown.”

Jongdae bites, “The crown?”

Baekhyun tosses and turns the crown in his hands, inspecting it. He hands it off to Jongdae. “Yeah, you know. Supernatural, ghosts and spirits. This place is probably haunted.”

Jongdae inspects the crown a little more closely. Its weight is surprisingly dense, but not that thick. Its shape is different too, and the material feels worn. Jongdae pauses, and releases an overdrawn gasp, “This is a skull.”

“No way,” Baekhyun scoffs at first, but then takes a serious look at Jongdae. Jongdae still stares at the crown. Baekhyun stutters, “Are… are you serious?”

Jongdae nods, speechless at this point by the shock. He then says, very slowly, “Maybe… the person with this skull… maybe they possessed you.”

Baekhyun is trying to keep composed, as the words settle in. Jongdae hates seeing the other so worked up. He tosses the crown to the floor and smiles haughtily, “Now that’s how you act.”

“Wha-?”

Jongdae flicks Baekhyun’s forehead. “That crown is clay, not a skull. And, the only ghosts that are real are the ghosts of the past. I think that was from a book.”

Jongdae lets Baekhyun recover from the play and then drags him along. He still feels a dark swirl within Baekhyun, something conniving, but he chooses to ignore it. Baekhyun is a bright soul, he will manage. And Baekhyun should know that his possessed feeling is just the Balance toying with him. The Darkness will always entice, no matter the individual.

Jongdae smiles, “Okay, play time is over. Let’s go home.”

-

The two travel through the palace to find their escape. They do, eventually, but the weather takes on a sinister turn. The mudslides are horrendous, wiping out trees to create mud rivers. There’s a roar of water washing over the mountains above and sweeping everything out below. 

They peek around the corner to see a droid station outside. Jongdae looks for Kyungsoo’s ship in the sky while Baekhyun watches the droids. From his eyes, the droids look like they are packing a lot of outside equipment to bring inside. There is about 5 of them outside, and at least 4 speeders parked. 

“I’ve got eyes on the ship. He’s pretty far,” Jongdae says, releasing the binoculars from his face. He turns to Baekhyun. “Got an escape plan?”

Baekhyun grins and nods over to the base camp. “They’ve got speeders. They’ll take us there in no time.”

Jongdae raises a brow. “You think you can get one without them noticing?”

“Make it two,” Baekhyun challenges haughtily, before he sneaks off to their camp. Baekhyun is very agile on his feet, silently sneaking past unsuspecting droids. Baekhyun is so close, he can hear the inner workings of the droids. The Knights eyes follow the path of droids, studying them carefully before making an assault to the speeders. 

The sneaking is instinctual to Baekhyun. His footing is automatic and light, and his breath is but a whisper. Before droids can even detect his presence, he’s already moved onto the next unit. The Jedi is focused and his heart is calm. When he looks back, Jongdae is following his footsteps, albeit with less finesse. His feet get sucked into the mud more than once.

Once Baekhyun’s hands touch the grey smooth metal of one of the speeders, he feels the excitement coursing through his veins. In the side of his speeder is a blaster pistol he sets sights on. Jongdae is quick by his side and eyes the droids at the station. He waits for Baekhyun’s cue to go. Once the droids turn, backs facing them, Baekhyun grins.

The two slide into their separate speeders, and they begin to gently whistle against the pounding rain. Baekhyun lifts the pouch and holds the pistol in his hand. The weight feels natural in his hand, even though he doesn’t use it on a regular basis. The power is overwhelming, and the feel of it is intoxicating. Before he knows it, he’s lifting the pistol up and aims for one of the droids.

_Pew!_

Off with his head.

“Go!” Baekhyun calls, laughing along the way as the clueless droids look back at the speeders flying off in the distance. Jongdae is ahead, but Baekhyun easily catches up, weaving his way through upright trees.

Jongdae glares at him, face slick with rain, “Was that necessary? We could have gotten away with them not noticing!”

His voice sounds strained against the pounding rain, like a plea, but Baekhyun shrugs with a grin. He laughs easily, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Jongdae stares, jaw tucked tight. Baekhyun blinks through his rain soaked eyelashes, weaving between the trees ahead and ducking underneath low hanging branches. The speeder hovers above the wet mud slopped ground, zooming through the jungle. From what he can see, there hasn’t been any recent mudslide activity, and that’s good for their escape.

Jongdae is in his left blind spot, but Baekhyun hears his yell over the rain, “They’re coming!”

Baekhyun takes a quick look behind to see a fleet of droids on identical speeders, each aiming with their blaster pistols. Baekhyun grits, they are at a great disadvantage. He takes the pistol into his hands again and shoots behind. He misses, and a flurry of red beams fly past him in retaliation.

“Your blaster is on the right! Use it!” Baekhyun shouts across the way to Jongdae, who is ducking strategically to not get shot. Baekhyun evades most of the shots just by cutting close quarters with the trees. The bark explodes behind them, and it sounds like War out here.

Jongdae doesn’t even reach for the pistol. Baekhyun sees him pull ahead, but then lets his vehicle hover. Baekhyun pulls aside him, anxiety flaring up when Jongdae stays unarmed. 

“I’m doing this the right way,” Jongdae says, eyes determined. He spins his speeder around and launches head first into the wall of droids. Baekhyun watches, stunned in place, as Jongdae retreats back toward the enemy. The rain is so steady, Baekhyun has to keep blinking in order to see Jongdae’s form.

He watches Jongdae effectively slice down a droid with his blue lightsaber, and then takes his mark behind enemy lines. He’s sizzling through two more droids as they close the distance. Jongdae then throws one droid off his speeder with a Force hand. They are gaining close to Baekhyun’s position, and Jongdae screams, “Go Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for any other command, instead revving the speeder and flying back into the chase. With Jongdae behind enemy lines, Baekhyun just has to effectively escape their blaster range. He’s weaving and dodging the same before, and he can hear sizzling and the mechanical crunches of droids and speeders destroyed behind him. It’s absolutely thrilling.

More into the jungle, Baekhyun notices a steady mudslide running parallel to him. Trees readily knock down in his peripheral vision, and roaring waves of mud climb nearer. There’s still red blaster beams flying past Baekhyun’s head, and yet the danger doesn’t sink in just yet. Baekhyun speeds forward, dodging the red beams as well as the knocked down trees from the creeping mudslide.

Ahead, through the dense rain, Baekhyun can see an end to the tree line, and perhaps where the cliff may end. He presses forward in hopes to get there earlier and fight back the incoming enemies. It’s all fine until a rogue blaster fire hits his tail end, and he’s wildly spinning out of control. He screams, trees whipping by him so fast that he knows he’s lost all control. He can only pray to not hit one of the trees and claim an untimely death.

His speeder slides onto its side, and Baekhyun cries in pain when his leg gets trapped in between the ground and the heavy metal. Miraculously, it doesn’t smash into any rock or tree. However, Baekhyun quickly departs from the bike when he’s swiftly washed away by the powerful mudslide. It whisks him away like rapids. Baekhyun is gasping for air as his body is caked in thick mud when he tries to resurface. The current is so strong and he feels like he’s being swallowed.

Baekhyun can barely make out the end of the tree line. He’s trying to get to the edge of the tapering slide to roll out onto the nearby rocky shore of the cliff. Otherwise, he will ride the mudslide down the cliff and fall at least 60 meters to his death. Baekhyun shows strength through the peril, letting the current take him closer and closer to edge until he finally plops out the side of the slide and onto an earthy area. He lays there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His head feels swamped and swimming, and he lolls it on the side. But he’s alive somehow.

He can hear the unnerving blasts of the pistols approaching, but Baekhyun feels the tired weight in his shoulders. The rain pelting on his body washes away most of the mud, but it keeps him down like gravity. He slips his eyes closed and feels a warmth within him. He’s _alive_.

Suddenly, the mechanical speeder comes launching out of the mudslide and knocks Baekhyun’s body out of its position. He’s awake fully and watches as the speeder skid the dirt and fall off the cliff. Baekhyun breathes, he’s glad the speeder didn’t take him with it. 

The timing is almost comical, Baekhyun thinks, when the earth beneath him begins to crack. It’s slowly sliding off with the added pressure of the mudslide. Baekhyun tries to stand, but his floor is cracking and uneven as it shakes loose. He needs to get off, but his legs are frozen. He wants to bolt, but his body is unnerved. He’s paralyzed by fear. 

The dirt beneath him finally caves in and breaks away permanently. Baekhyun scrambles as gravity betrays him. He slips away from the main cliff. It all feels like it’s slow motion. His arms reach, reach higher and farther than they’ve ever done before. He wants to live, he’s found the will and this is his last moment to save himself. 

And, by the grace of God, he’s found his savior. Baekhyun’s hands find roots attached to the main cliff dangling for him. Baekhyun holds them for dear life as his body slams into the solid cliff. Below, Baekhyun watches as the floor he stood on just moments ago falls down the steep mountain side and crumbles at the bottom. That could have been his own body mangled down there.

Baekhyun takes this moment to breathe, but safely this time. The roots are strong and dependable. They hold his weight well. He knows that he’ll find some strength to climb, but for now, he just wants to breathe.

The rain is no longer covering him, as the cliffside shelters him. Baekhyun doesn’t hear anymore blaster shots, nor does he hear the whistle of the speeders racing through the forest. He prays that Jongdae is okay.

And, as if on cue, an angel appears above him with an outstretched arm. He’s caked in rain, sweat, and mud. His brown locks are stuck to his face and there’s surprise in his eyes. He’s absolutely stunning.

“Take my hand!” He shrills above the pounding rain cascading down his body. Baekhyun reaches, and is lifted from his position. Up on the higher ground, he doesn’t notice anything except for what’s in front of him. He ignores the bodies of droids scattered, and the many speeders charcoal black and destroyed. In this moment stands the most beautiful creature he’s seen in his entire existence. Baekhyun feels so much all at once. He feels the ache in his heart, and his muscles are twitching at the closeness. His body feels hot, like a spread of fire ants attacked him all at once. He’s consumed all over.

He lifts his calloused hands to cup his saviors beautiful face. He wipes back some mud to reveal a glowing grin curling into his cheeks. His eyes shining and his lips are inviting. It would be rude to decline.

Baekhyun presses his lips onto Jongdae’s. It’s short and tender, nothing too drastic. It’s appreciative and soft, even though Baekhyun feels so much in this moment. He feels that this is the best way to express it, even though he can’t figure out all the emotions he’s feeling.

When he pulls back, slipping his hands away, he’s calmer. His eyes peel open and watch Jongdae’s reaction. The others eyes are trained on him in some surprise. His lips are still puckered in a pout, and his cheeks are blushed. It’s everything Baekhyun ever needed.

Baekhyun has a gracious smile on his face, and is upbeat, “Thanks for saving me.”

Jongdae’s mouth twitches before he can make any noise, like he’s looking for the right words. He’s hesitant, “Why … that?”

Baekhyun scoffs, and says as a matter of factly, “Because I almost died. People do it all the time.”

Baekhyun then turns off into the distance, eyes to the sky, and spots Kyungsoo’s ship hovering down just little ways away. He feels a blush tickle at his face, but it’s something he’s not ashamed of. He turns back to the frozen Jongdae and waves him over. He shouts, “Come on! Let’s not keep Kyungsoo waiting!”

Jongdae nods finally and follows Baekhyun’s steps over to Kyungsoo’s ship. They both are covered in mud and slick rain, and Kyungsoo will have to get over it. Baekhyun offers Jongdae to go in first, but the other doesn’t give direct eye contact. In fact, he shivers away at Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyun retracts his hands and sulks silently. 

Once they reach the ship, Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank God. I heard gunfire. I’m glad you two are unscathed,” Kyungsoo says as the other two Knights pile into the back of the ship. They both are pretty silent, and Kyungsoo definitely notices. Baekhyun looks between the floor and to Jongdae, whose eyes are planted to his feet. Baekhyun feels his stomach drop. 

Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s judging eyes on him. The pilot speaks pointedly, “Aren’t you?”

Baekhyun, this time, doesn’t answer. He’s habitually silent and feels a terrible regret inside him. Jongdae, however, speaks up finally albeit a little hollowly, “Perfectly fine.”

Baekhyun cannot bare to look back at Jongdae. Instead, he tilts his eyes up to Kyungsoo and nods to him. Kyungsoo stares for another moment, eyes darting between the two, and then cedes. He shrugs and turns to the controls. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for the POV changes~!)  
> Action packed and ready to go, yet another chapter here! I hope you liked it, and the surprise smooch :3
> 
> What could the Eko Regime be planning? And how will the ending affect JD, Baek, and those around them? Stay tuned for next week! Things are just getting started.


	11. Chp 11: Ready, Steady

Jongdae knocks on the door softly, but it echoes louder in the dead hallway. He hears a faint _enter_ and approaches the door carefully. Inside the small dorm sits Kyungsoo, who’s diligently working away with devices spread on the table and one luminescent light perched above his head. His mouth is pulled into a concentrated frown as he skims texts. This is Kyungsoo at his best, Jongdae reasons, as he sees only an empty mug on his table with several spill ring staining the table.

Jongdae is gentle when he enters. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighs, and he rubs his face. Tired eyes don’t even reach Jongdae’s, instead just staring dully at the texts. Jongdae wishes he knew what was going on in his friend’s mind, but their thoughts don’t easily pass nowadays. Jongdae knows that Kyungsoo stays up more often and is called to more meetings nowadays. He feels the drain in Kyungsoo’s face. “Did you need something?”

Jongdae perks up with a hum, “Ah, yes. We were going out for some drinks tonight. It’s a celebration. We wanted to see if you’d like to join us?”

Kyungsoo keeps reading his text and flatly asks, “For what?”

Jongdae grimaces slightly, hesitating before he wills it out. “Well, Chanyeol passed another bill through the Senate for the War.”

“To be honest, I’d rather not,” Kyungsoo replies dryly, skimming his texts unfazed. Jongdae knew this would happen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol too. That’s why Jongdae was picked to convince Kyungsoo. He’s the closest to the cooped boy.

Jongdae begins gently again, “Soo, I know there’s been some tension between you and Chanyeol, but –“

“It’s not that.” Kyungsoo waves off. He finally sets down the device and actually looks at Jongdae. His eyes are strained, tired from reading all day. He’s pale from being stuck inside. He looks pretty miserable, if Jongdae was to be frank. “I’ve got a lot on my plate. I can’t afford any celebration right now.”

Jongdae wants to argue with him, but he can’t. Kyungsoo is stuck as a workaholic, and Jongdae knows he does great work. Jongdae stares, giving him a disappointed look, but Kyungsoo just stares back uninterested and tired. He knows Kyungsoo says it has nothing to do with Chanyeol, but Jongdae knows the other isn’t a great liar. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol used to be close – _really close_ , actually, despite what a younger Kyungsoo’s denial. Somewhere down the line they just drifted apart, and it’s been strained ever since.

There’s nothing more that Jongdae could say to make it any better.

“Okay,” Jongdae cedes. He starts for the door. “You’ll be missed, you know.”

Jongdae makes steps toward to door when he’s stopped by Kyungsoo calling out harder, “Jongdae.”

He turns, watching Kyungsoo muster up something inside him. With kinder eyes and a gentle voice, he says, “Tell Chanyeol I said ‘congratulations’. He’s doing a good job. I mean it. I wish I could be there.”

“Will do,” Jongdae smiles softly. He presses to the door and gives his goodbye. “Have a good night.”

-

The nightlife of Tython is grungy and dark. It’s not cleanly or sophisticated, but they didn’t need that. They needed hard liquor and entertainment. It’s also Baekhyun’s favorite bar, and no one else gets a say in where they go.

Chanyeol had started before the Jedi came down to the city, mostly from the aftershocks of nerves after the results. Jongdae came down separately and Baekhyun came in tow with two young Padawans, each held by their ears.

As Baekhyun settles at the bar, the two bright eyed Padawans staring excitedly at the neon bar slide beside him. He drones, “I’m on babysitting duties tonight.”

A pink oozing drink comes out from the bartenders hand and the Padawans stare in awe. The brunette with wondrous eyes gasps, “That looks amazing.”

Baekhyun slaps him upside the head, and the Padawan rubs it. “No, Jongin. We talked about this. You’re Master would cut my balls off if I let you drink.”

The other Padawan with bright bleached locks gets a chuckle in his throat, and Baekhyun isn’t here for it. “Same goes for you, Sehun. You two look like fetuses anyway.”

Jongdae elbows Baekhyun and jokes, “Says the 22-year-old with a baby face.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbles lightly behind the rim of his glass. 

The night goes smoothly. There’s laughter and a great atmosphere in this bar. Jongdae never refutes Baekhyun’s picks because they are in good taste. Sehun and Jongin, the two older Padawans and soon to be Knights, fit in with them seamlessly. Jongdae watches the younger ones bicker, their youth still clinging to them. Jongin acts cool in front of the older Knights, but ultimately is just a cute poser. And Sehun is sassy about most things, including the song choices of the karaoke bar.

Jongdae works around another shot and smiles to Chanyeol. “How did things go today?”

“I felt like a wreck today,” Chanyeol whines as he throws down another shot. He waives the humanoid bartender down again and flips him two more credits. Instantly, the bartender works on the round of doubles. 

“You looked great on broadcast though. We streamed it at the Temple,” Jongin pipes up. Sehun is ogling the drink across the bar, and Baekhyun orders them both the tallest glasses of water. Jongdae laughs and gingerly pats Baekhyun. Under the touch, though, the other freezes.

“You okay?” Jongdae asks in a whisper, knowing the other doesn’t like it when the uncomfortable attention is drawn to him. Baekhyun doesn’t unfreeze.

“Just a little hot, that’s all,” Baekhyun says as he wipes the others hand off of his arm. Jongdae nods and starts to fan his friend. Baekhyun seems to ease up a little after the kind gesture. He’s been like this since their mission on Onderon. Jongdae had gotten over the initial shock of the kiss because Baekhyun just explained it as a one-time-thing. It’s been awkward though, where Jongdae normally touches, Baekhyun dodges away. Jongdae hopes it’s just a phase, and not something that has been festering. 

“So, what’s the next step?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol, who is fidgeting for another drink. The Senator loosens up after a couple more in his system and is lax. 

“Well, there’s a finalized process in a couple of weeks, but the bill should be processed within the month,” Chanyeol kindly takes the shots from the friendly bar tender again and hands Jongdae one. The two old friends clink the tiny glasses together and throw it back. Chanyeol growls underneath the burning liquor, while Jongdae chokes on it. It’s like a fire down his throat. 

“This War will continue once again, thanks to the lovely sponsors of the Intergalatic Fuckface Squad,” Baekhyun jokes, raising his own shot in the air and sliding it down. He turns back to a bewildered Jongin and shrugs. “Eh, sorry kid.”

Jongdae comes to the rescue with a gentler touch, “If you’re not used to Baekhyun’s language now, I’m not sure you’ll pass being a Knight.”

“No offense Master Kim, but are you kidding me? I’ve heard lots worse.” Jongin’s look turns sour, eyes pitying beyond. “I’m just surprised Senator Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still friends with all those insults like that.”

“He knows I’m kidding.” Baekhyun laughs with an edge of bitterness behind it. He stirs around his drink until realization hits him. He turns his body in multiple directions, and spits out the question, “Where’s Sehun?”

Jongin groans, deflating in his seat. “He _bailed_ on me. Said he was going to the chick in the corner.”

He jabs his thumb to the unsuspecting corner where two Twi’lek sisters have entranced the young blonde Padawan. Jongdae smiles toward Baekhyun and gently commands, “Go save him, please. Before he regrets it.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and slams his drink down. “Fine.”

Jongdae watches as Baekhyun stomps over into the dark corner, and chuckles when Baekhyun turns into a drunk father. He’s demanding with a flair, a parody of his Masters style. It’s funny how Baekhyun tells the girls off smoothly and then cradles Sehun like a baby bird. How nurturing.

Jongin makes friends with a local group near the shuffle boards. Jongdae remembers him and Baekhyun attempting to play several times in one night. They weren’t exactly sober, and Baekhyun insisted on teaching Jongdae. He would wrap his arms around the others to position him correctly, and whisper encouragements in his ear. 

Tonight, though, is not like those nights. Now that Jongdae really thinks about it, Baekhyun has been like this for weeks. Baekhyun is standoffish, freezing at Jongdae’s friendly touch and brushes it off with an excuse. In these moments, Jongdae can sense a chaotic internal conflict within his friend, but there’s no time to confront it. Honestly, Jongdae is a little scared of what might come out of it. The unknown is terrifying.

While Baekhyun fights off the Twi’lek’s, Jongdae shakes off his thoughts and turns his attention more towards Chanyeol. He looks a bit down, not in the least bit sober. Jongdae knows the others thoughts like his own, and he knows that Chanyeol is drowning himself in a hole. 

“Hey,” Jongdae pats Chanyeol. He gives a light smile. “Sorry Kyungsoo couldn’t make it. I know you wanted him here. But, he says congratulations and that you’re doing a good job.”

Chanyeol hums and draws unenthused, “Whatever.”

“I’m not lying,” Jongdae scoffs, and leans in more to speak under his breath. “He cares, you know.”

Chanyeol downs his drink, not caring about Jongdae’s sincerity. He’s so low, his heart is speaking right into his mouth. He shakes his head and shrugs. “If he cared, he would take the stick out of his ass and talk to me himself.”

Jongdae isn’t sure what to say and he sits in an uncomfortable silence. Chanyeol groans but two seconds later with regret in his throat, “No, no. I shouldn’t have said that. That wasn’t –“

“It’s what you felt,” Jongdae gently says, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Chanyeol shakes his head again, and grumbles intelligibly. He goes for another hard liquor double when Jongdae plucks it out of his hands. He scolds, “Ah! No more. You’re being broadcasted tomorrow.”

Jongdae lets it ride down his throat, burning along the way. Chanyeol whines when Jongdae starts laughing, only for it to turn infectious. They have grown apart in their transitionary times, but they’ve reignited contact after Chanyeol navigated his way up the ranks. He’s done plenty of favors for Senators leagues above him. After every successful bill under his belt, Chanyeol no longer stood in the afterglow of his father’s passing. Instead, he struck his own legacy, and he may even surpass his own fathers in the time to come.

They simmer down, mellowing in time. Memories pass languidly and Chanyeol’s drunken stupor slips away. He’s still sad, eyes downcast and watery. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s relationship was always sidelined, mostly because Jongdae didn’t want to involve himself in the strong emotions between the two, but now he feels bad. He never really paid much attention to them, and now it feels like he’s too late to the game. Jongdae tries to reassure him because it seems like it was the right thing to do. 

“You two will reconcile, there’s time for it,” Jongdae says gently, tussling the others hair. “This will pass.”

In the somber moment, there’s an eerie melody playing in Jongdae’s mind. It’s familiar, a folk song that he’s heard through whistles when he was a Youngling. It bristles like wind against the garden tree leaves. Nature fills the gaps. Rushing water calms the beat as white noise dilution. Strength fills behind the voice of the now droning melodic hum. The voice swells against Jongdae’s temple, and familiarity is on the tip of his tongue. Just one moment more, and the Jedi would remember the owner.

But it all ends in a flash, and Jongdae’s skin crawls within the deafening silence.

“You alright?” another voice sounds so far away. Jongdae blinks into awareness to get out of his head and is faced with Chanyeol’s concerned look. His hand is still nested into Chanyeol’s styled locks. He reels it back and apologizes. 

“I’m fine,” Jongdae smiles to hide it all. Jongdae feels he can’t put this melody up to coincidence, but he really isn’t sure that anything is certain.

“Jeez,” Chanyeol whines, slumping down onto the bar top. He nurses a glass of water. “This night is turning into a bummer.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no. It’s not you. It’s me. I’m bringing the mood down, ‘cause I’m fucking,” He breathes shakily. “ …. Exhausted.” 

Chanyeol groans irritably, downing his water to sober him up. The drinks are hitting hard, Jongdae can practically hear the Senator’s thoughts swaying. It’s all thoughts about their wide-eyed friend. “I just ...miss him.”

“I know.”

Jongdae pats his friend on the back, the night for the them is ending shortly. The Jedi rounds up the giddy Padawan from the shuffleboard table and makes his way to the exit. Not a moment later, a smug looking Baekhyun and a ticked off Sehun stroll away from two flirty Twi’leks blowing them kisses. It looks all familiar, and Jongdae’s heart softens just a little. 

“This little shit almost got roped into a scam,” Baekhyun huffs like a parent, dragging Sehun’s attention away from the gorgeous women waving goodbye. Jongdae intercepts the Padawan before he makes an escape. “Pretty sure it was a sex-slave trade thing.”

Sehun grumbles something about ‘being an adult’ and ‘making his own decisions’, but it’s ignored. Jongdae snorts, “And you know this because …?”  
Baekhyun grins proudly, “Well, they hit on me too.”

Sehun scrunches his face, confused. He knocks his fist lightly against the Knights chest. “They were being polite. They told me you were too old.”  
Chanyeol’s doubling over, laughing crazily. Jongdae gets in a loud bark of a laugh, but Baekhyun sits frustrated. Chanyeol practically screams through the laugh, “ _You’re too old_!”

“Am not! I’m perfectly fine for anyone, any age,” Baekhyun shouts right back, red in the face. Embarrassment flushes around him as realization hits. “Uh, not like that… you know what I mean! I’m hot too!”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we get it. You want the whole Galaxy’s approval?”

Sehun says and looks menacingly, “No, just Master Jongdae’s.”

Jongdae blinks up to Baekhyun in surprise, because there was no way he didn’t hear it. Baekhyun is beet red and looks like he’s about to strangle the younger one. He’s stammering through a threat, and Jongdae thinks it’s rather endearing. It reminds him of the older days, where they were younger and emotions were bright. Nowadays, their emotions feel too in control and robotic. It’s refreshing.

Jongdae gives a light laugh to ease the tension. He smiles gently to his friend who can barely look him in the eye. He says sweetly and sincerely, “I’m not sure why anyone wouldn’t want you. You’re cute.”

There’s a waterfall of coos from the menacing duo and Chanyeol, and a blushing Baekhyun grumbles and stomps away rather cutely. 

“Ya’ll can get a ride home yourselves!”

-

“ _Kyungsoo Do. You are requested before the Council_.”

The Knight groans, rubbing his tired eyes until he can feel the pressure on his sockets. It’s been a long night full of research and paperwork. The Council has been providing him with special missions – ones with substantial evidence that could bring this War to an end. Kyungsoo wants to believe that his hard work will lead to something. Hope is dangerous, but it is what drives him.

However, this night did not end with many conclusions. There were a lot of unanswered questions, and unfortunately, not a lot of evidence. He would not have much to report to the Council, and he is disappointed in himself that he does not have anything of worth to report. Just another rehashing of old events with no justice.

He dusts himself off and straightens his robes. The Council room is not far from his quarters, just a walk down the corridors. He passes the mess hall which is silent and empty like most nights. He’s been forced to eat meals at terrible hours, leaving the Knight in silence and solitude. There’s just a little bit of Kyungsoo that craves some conversation – even if it was just Chanyeol. At least with that, Kyungsoo would feel a little less lonely. 

Kyungsoo enters the Council room to have all members out of place. Some of the Masters look like they’ve just woken up, distraught and tired. Others sit with their eyes drooped to the ground. Kyungsoo wonders if this time of night was really the best time for an impromptu update meeting.

Kyungsoo approaches, back stiff as a board and proper. The Council members acknowledge him and return to their seats. The room air is thick and hesitant, something Kyungsoo doesn’t normally deal with in these situations. No one, not even the Grand Master, speaks an introduction. It’s quiet and awkward, and going on for far too long. Kyungsoo has learned from Baekhyun that if you want to get something done, it’s better to do it yourself.

He speaks first, “Hello Council. I’m sorry, but I do not have anything new to report. I’ve referenced every text for any collaboration with Eko and the bandit groups – including Silo, but I do not have solid evidence. If I can make a suggestion, perhaps I should return to Onderon myself to have a closer look at the station.”

The Council members do not speak. They look to each other in crisis, but none of them say a word. Their faces are distraught, pulled in a way that makes Kyungsoo uncomfortable and nervous. His skin is crawling, hair standing on edge. 

Kyungsoo bravely swallows, “Is that not what you’d like?”

The Council members look to the Grand Master, but he seems focused on something else entirely. Master Shiik is on the edge of his seat, Andula’s eyes try to meet with the Grand Master. Master Obrec, with his ghostly face, sinks deeper into his seat, as if to escape. Only Master Junmyeon dares to even look at the Knight. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he appreciates it by the way the Master’s sunken in eyes stare sadly at him. In a flash, they flicker to the ground, and Kyungsoo feels terrible.

Finally, Grand Master Pho speaks, voice composed, “No, Kyungsoo. This does not deal with your report. We called you in for an entirely different reason.”

Kyungsoo tries to stand a little taller, even if it was impossible. His arms are clamped behind him, one hand interlaced with his wrist. He feels a wicked storm coming.

“There is no easy way to say this. Your Master… -“

Kyungsoo’s Master, Master Mamoru Bali – the Kyuzo warrior, is one of the greatest Jedi fighters in this century. He’s been the Temple’s trainer for years, but in the recent half decade, he’s been reassigned to active duty on the War front. His recent trip was to Malastare where he oversaw the Senator and the recent victories on the planet. He was scheduled to return shortly.

“ – his body was found in the main river of Malastare’s capital this morning.” 

 

Kyungsoo feels absolutely numb. 

He tightens the grip on his wrist until he no longer feels the pain, his skin white with frustration. A hot breath presses through is nose, trying best to conceal his shaky throat. His teeth are clenched behind his lips to resist the emotions regurgitating up. His eyes, though, are the windows to his soul, and he can no longer fake his cold stare. He flickers his eyes to the ground, and even goes as far as to bend his head down a little to shade his eyes. 

There’s absolute silence in the room as the devastating news circulates. Kyungsoo’s mind keeps playing to the images of his Master where it was younger and happier days. Finishing a battle, Kyungsoo would get critiques of his performance to make him stronger. Yet, when the younger Kyungsoo would fail, his Master would always encourage him to never give up. This was the man Kyungsoo always wanted to be, and yet his presence is fleeting and mortal.

The Grand Master speaks again, but Kyungsoo is not ready to listen. A memory floods behind Kyungsoo’s eyelids. His Master sits within the Temple’s garden, admiring the flora around him. A younger Kyungsoo quietly approaches, watching his young Master. The Kyuzo leaves his giant hat on, shielding himself from the bright sun beams. His respirator still clings onto to his face as he breathes and circulates the Tython air to better match a suitable air. His eyes stay closed though, young Kyungsoo notices, as the Padawan inches closer to his Master.

Inside his Masters hands is a small bird, calm and breathing. Kyungsoo recognizes the bird, it had been injured earlier morning and was flopping inside the gardens grounds. Before, Kyungsoo ran for his Master, almost crying, as the bird scrambled around in his tiny hands. His Master took it gently and now it sleeps peacefully in his hands.

“ _You were not meant for this world_.” His Masters voice is still fresh in his mind as the young Padawan, with tears in his eyes, begs him to revive the bird.

Kyungsoo peels his eyes open and he lets the Grand Master’s voice spill in. He catches bits and pieces.

“ _Suspected foul play, but nothing too sure…. the Senator is to be questioned_.”

Master Bali went to Malastare alone with one droid companion. The Senator of Malastare, Senator Bwageel, is an intergalactic celebrity nowadays. He has been known to publicly criticize the Jedi and many others that don’t play exactly by his rules. Kyungsoo knows in his heart that anyone is capable of murder, especially a conniving Senator. Although the autopsy has to prove if there was any murder, Kyungsoo can already feel the burn of something evil. 

There’s silence amongst the Council members now. Kyungsoo finds his voice, head still bent, “When will the funeral be arranged?”

There’s some concerned looks among the members as Kyungsoo flicks his eyes to their reactions. The Grand Master is stoic, and Kyungsoo supposes someone in that position has to be. He speaks gently, “The body will be returned today and a completed autopsy will be performed. Tomorrow will be the funeral.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sinks. It’s real, it’s all too real. He knows it would come eventually, but the day has come sooner than he’d like it. He’s really gone. 

Kyungsoo has to hold it all back in front of the elite members. He clenches again as another wave of emotions floods him. He’s rigid and fighting hard. “May I be dismissed?”

It’s chilling and cold, and it pierces the silence completely. After a paused moment, emotions hot in the air, the Grand Master gives in. “Yes, you are dismissed.”

The Knight turns on his heel without a look to the members. One look from Master Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo might have burst into a mess of tears. He doesn’t look back, he bursts through the Council doors and down the corridor to the hangar.

He runs. He runs faster than he’s ever done before. He fights the tears streaming down his face and screams at the morning sun bursting over the mountain ranges.

-

Jongdae feels this terrible pit in his stomach. He watches as the carried casket of the late Master floats across the gardens ethereal like. The Temple gardens are held in a somber whisper of smoke and memories. Only one casket is before them, much different from the War almost 20 years ago. Back then, three or four rituals were performed in a night, with three Jedi each. It still carries the same feeling, remembrance and the strength to continue with their mission. Restoration of peace within the Galaxy is no easy feat and is not without sacrifice, they say.

Baekhyun stands next to him, quietly brooding. Jongdae can feels gurgles of emotions tugging within the other. It’s understandable – these are emotional times. These times are also the most vulnerable for them. Built up emotions clouds ones judgement, and evil always lurks behind each corner. It’s ready to swallow up those who have no other way.

Kyungsoo stands tall amongst the Council at the head of the podium. His chin is up, eyes trained like a soldier. Jongdae feels sorry for his friend with tragedy in his wake. He hasn’t been there for Kyungsoo these past months, probably years. Kyungsoo has drowned himself in work and crams solo missions whenever he has the chance. There’s been many times where Jongdae has woken for breakfast and passes a half-dead Kyungsoo crawling into bed from late night work. Even though his conscience tells him to cater his friend, the other voice pulls him away and tells the Knight that everything will be fine - everything passes eventually.

The casket makes another round across the floor of the gardens when Jongdae hears Baekhyun produce a growl of frustration. Baekhyun’s lips are pulled into a frown, and he whispers, “Chanyeol should be here for Kyungsoo. Drop this stupid feud for once.”

“Chanyeol can’t be here. This is for the Jedi only.” Jongdae throws a look to Baekhyun to settle down, even though it’s a lousy excuse. As for the feud, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s friendship has drifted apart with the true reason unknown to anyone else. There are just some things that should be kept to themselves, even if no one else agrees. “He also had to report to the Senate for his bill.

Baekhyun bristles between his teeth, “A bill can wait. Kyungsoo’s Master died, for God’s sake. If he cared at all, he’d do something about it – like investigate the murder or–“

“Jongdae, Baekhyun,” Master Jonghyun approaches behind them, resting his hands on each of their shoulders. Jongdae tenses underneath and mutters a greeting to his Master. Baekhyun does the same, but with a little less shame.

Jonghyun doesn’t leave the two alone. Instead, he settles between them, separating the two friends. The ritual is beginning, and silence overcomes the garden. The casket is laid in the center stage waiting for its trial. Jongdae watches his Master secretly and notices that his eyes cannot focus on the body before them. Jonghyun and Master Bali were close, as they were in the same Youngling group and trained together. Kyungsoo and Jongdae became even closer when their Masters brought them to train together. Their bond was a strong one within the brotherhood.

“Show respect for the dead. It’s the least you can do,” Master Jonghyun’s words are chilling. Jongdae lifts his eyes up to his Master submissively to see him staring directly at the now burning body in the center. Red hot flames flicker at his features. “I’d be ashamed if I was spoken about with little regard at my own funeral.”

Jongdae feels the disappointment scraping down his throat raw. Jongdae flickers his eyes back to the body burning with the sunset and turning to ash agonizingly slow. His Master continues his assault, growling, “Master Menka as well.”

There’s raw emotions in the air tonight. He can hear it in the strain of Jonghyun’s voice, and the anger bubbling against Baekhyun’s lips. Jongdae can even feel it in himself, the way the fire burns this pit in his stomach. Jongdae’s hopes that these emotions burn tonight and are extinguished tomorrow. 

The young Knight gazes up to the Council and Kyungsoo up on the podium. They look angelic up there, stoic and ethereal. Kyungsoo has a streak of the flame casting a shadow over his face. His jaw is stiff, and he stands proudly as a statue. He doesn’t look to the body, his gaze casting over the brotherhood. He looks absolutely lifeless and foreign to anyone. 

Jongdae can feel his own eyes well up in tears. His friend is no longer the Kyungsoo Jongdae once knew. Instead, he looks like a determined General, like Jongdae’s father.

“Nothing has changed,” Master Jonghyun says beneath the roar of the flames. They flash against their face, warming their bodies. “We will continue in his name.”

-

Not even a month later, everything feels back to normal at the Temple. The gardens are cleared of Master Bali’s ash, and flowers grow in its wake. The Council has replaced the trainer with two more Masters with specialties in fighting techniques, both hand-to-hand and weaponry. Scholars and Knights alike continue with their missions and reports. The War continues.

Even though the Temple has seemed to go back to normal, Baekhyun doesn’t feel like that at all. Kyungsoo is off doing his own thing, and he never shows his face around. It’s as if he’s disappeared and buried himself in off-world missions. Chanyeol also has not shown up on Tython in the past month. He’s been making a lot of broadcast appearances recently because of his successful bill. When Baekhyun calls, the Senator claims to be buried in work on Naboo.

And then there’s Jongdae.

There has been conflict within Baekhyun for a long time, but it has been mostly buried heavily underneath repression. However, it has become more apparent after the Onderon mission. Baekhyun acted on his feelings on the jungle planet, and ever since then he’s been craving taste again. Before this, he had kept things to himself. But now, every time he bites his lips, he wants to feel that press. It’s so dangerous and consuming, but it’s delicious.

Baekhyun has been avoiding Jongdae as much as possible because of it. He knows it’s a dangerous thing to act on, so he pushes away the source. He had done it when he was a teen and it seemed to work just fine. 

A slight problem has risen, however. Jongdae notices that Baekhyun is avoiding him. Whenever Baekhyun turns a corner, Jongdae is there with eyes confused and wanting an answer. But the other Knight can never say the dangerous things that are in his heart. If he says them aloud, they might come true. And if they come true, Baekhyun’s fate will be sealed. He’ll be living fully in his sin, swallowed up by his temptations, and thrown away from the Jedi Order. 

Baekhyun’s been getting good at hiding. He offers many Senators rides back their planet as a chauffeur, or trains with Padawans as much as he can. He’s even resorted to being an aid in the Jedi kitchen. Gunther appreciates it well enough. They’ve always had an understanding between each other. They are the underdogs after all.

Baekhyun sweeps the back of the house near the ovens. It’s been a long day. Baekhyun’s baked over 60 loaves of bread for the next morning and wiped down every surface. He’s been doing this every night for the past couple of weeks, and Gunther has always thanked him every night. The lead chef never asked why Baekhyun does it, and Baekhyun carries on.

This night, Gunther watches the young Jedi sweep the area. Baekhyun can feel the reptilian eyes glued on him as he bends to sweep. Baekhyun doesn’t want a target on his back, so he gives in and presses the chef. He asks, “Is there something you wanted?”

Gunther pauses, and then gives a grand smile. He chuckles, “You’re paranoid.”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun argues, setting his brush down. He builds a wall around himself with a smirk of his own. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re avoiding something.” Baekhyun’s stomach drops, but he blows it off carelessly. Gunther scoffs, “You’re not down here because you like me. You come down here when you want an escape. I know that all too well, Jedi.”

Baekhyun grits his teeth at the sound of his title. It burns this guilty feeling in him. He doesn’t show it, forcing himself to bark a haughty laugh instead to hide his true feelings. It’s been full proof his entire life. He wanders with secrets unbeknownst to the eyes of the Jedi. Most aren’t that perceptive. Most don’t ask the right questions, but Gunther doesn’t need to. He knows that something is up.

The Besalisk squints at the boy, analyzing him. “I know the difference between a good and a bad liar, boy. Your silence is very telling.”

Like the chef has said many times before, he doesn’t need Jedi mind tricks or the Force to sense things. He knows things that aren’t so readily perceived. He’s got street smarts, the intellect that you can’t get from reading a book. It involves body language, tonality, words (spoken or unspoken), and, of course, trust. Baekhyun knows this well, he was left on a desert planet alone.

“Your friend came running down here before. The one you like. He was looking for you.” The Besalisk searches Baekhyun’s face for reaction, and Baekhyun has to fight off the blush prickling at his skin. Was it so obvious? 

The chef eggs on, “It’s him, isn’t it? You’re avoiding him.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to say anything, he’s already caught in the reptile’s trap. He starts working on the floors again to not further embarrass himself, but the chef continues with a sigh, “Well, you’re not the first to do it. Love can make the smartest man stupid.”

That’s what Baekhyun’s afraid of. These feelings, love – as Gunther calls it, make him out of the ordinary. The tales of Jedi forming close attachments with these feelings always end poorly, as told by history. If Baekhyun acts on it, he’s doomed. If he doesn’t act on them, he might explode. But if he buries it deep down inside, maybe he can avoid all this conflict. It’s not easy.

“Really, I don’t care,” the chef says indifferently. Baekhyun knows better, even if the words still sting. That Besalisk cares more about Baekhyun than he does his own brother, and that’s saying a lot. The chef shrugs. “You’ll do the right thing.”

Baekhyun isn’t entirely sure what the _right_ thing to do was. There are many paths, and Baekhyun can only see destruction at the end of all of them. Ultimately, the decision is his. He could take the path where he buries his feelings and destroys himself over this burden. Or he could take the path where the ending has been told over and over again in history. This path of love and devotion will ultimately leave him grasping at the little Light he has. 

A little spark of joy flickers, and Baekhyun’s heart rises. Perhaps, he could break the mold. It’s worth a shot.

-

Baekhyun rings out his hands nervously as he approaches the corridor leading to the other Jedi quarters. He’s gotten used to the jittery nerves, since his heart leaps every time Jongdae does a brilliant flash of a smile. His breath is easing, but he knows that it will get caught in his throat many times this night.

He approaches carefully to the familiar dorm room. This is where Jongdae eats, sleeps, and dreams. Baekhyun hopes that there may be enough room for him in there too. He takes a few moments to hype himself up, his heart fluttering at his thoughts. He has something prepared, but he might choke on it and adlib. Right now, he has to embrace this fear and bend it to his will. Fear will guide him to his bravery.

He knocks on the grey paneled door and listens. At first, there isn’t a sound, and a dread swells in Baekhyun’s chest. A small _enter_ gives Baekhyun hope. He presses the door and it slides to reveal two familiar Jedi faces. One is Jongdae’s, as expected, with surprise etched into his face. The other is an unimpressed Kyungsoo that follows Baekhyun’s movements. 

Baekhyun looks to Jongdae and finally catches his voice, “Jongdae, may I speak to you?”

“Of course,” Jongdae replies automatically, like it’s always been an option. His voice lights in slight excitement, and a semi-smile casts a warm place for the other to stay in. Baekhyun feels frozen though, especially with Kyungsoo’s expectant stare. It’s like he knows that Baekhyun is about to do something damning, and he can only watch the train wreck in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun nervously flickers his eyes to both Knights, and almost whispers, “In private.”

A little recognition forms on Jongdae’s face, but he isn’t automatically excusing himself. Instead, he looks to Kyungsoo, silently asking. Baekhyun isn’t sure what took place here, but he imagines that it was some reconciliation. They’ve always been friends, nothing more. Their conversation must have been important if they are hesitating to leave.

“Give us a moment,” Kyungsoo finally says flatly, but his eyes flicker sadly to the ground. Baekhyun’s anxious heart slows and observes his friend only for another moment. He’s curled up in blankets, black hair disheveled, and a pale face long and tired. He looks so vulnerable. 

Baekhyun nods and dismisses himself from the room to wait outside. In the corridor, he cannot hear much of anything. They speak in whispers, and that’s when Baekhyun’s paranoia nibbles away at him. He knows it’s irrational, but he has the right to be think freely. His two friends could be speaking about anything – about themselves, about him, about the future. Yet, Baekhyun’s mind harps on the outrageous possibility that they already know his confession and how to get rid of him.

“Hey.” The voice promptly snaps Baekhyun out of his swirling thoughts. Jongdae gently presses the door closed as he enters the hallway. All Baekhyun can think about is that this is real, and this is really happening.

Jongdae gives the softest smile he can muster, and even that makes Baekhyun’s skin crawl. The Knight offers, “Can I safely assume this conversation shouldn’t be in a hallway?”

Baekhyun finally nods, and leads them down to his room, just another hallway away. Jongdae follows closely behind, and Baekhyun can feel his stare. Baekhyun could get out of this if he really wanted to, it’s just a step away from turning around and giving him a _just kidding!_

But his hand is already pressed against his door, and the lights already flicker on in his room. The two Knights enter the dorm, and the door closes behind them. The world is shut out, and it’s just the two of them standing in a room. There’s nothing complicated. Baekhyun takes a seat on his bed, and Jongdae takes the chair across from it. Silence fills the normally rambunctious room. Baekhyun feels like he’s choking.

After a few brave heaves, Baekhyun can finally breathe, “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem.” Jongdae’s smile is gentle and cautious. He attempts to catch Baekhyun’s eyes and asks, “What did you want to talk about?”

Baekhyun is trying to find his words, the ones he prepared, but it’s all getting mixed up in his head. The smile, his gentle touch – it’s all making him crazy. He makes a sound of frustration, “I’m not very good with this.”

Jongdae is patient, however. He doesn’t respond verbally, but his body calls to him. His eyes wait, and his smile is kind. His posture is comfortable and reaching. Before, there were attempts to touch the other Knight to soothe him, but Jongdae keeps his hands to himself. It’s probably for the best.

Baekhyun scratches his head as a distraction until he feels an urge of confidence. His mouth forms the words that he’s prepared, “There’s been a lot going on recently. Lots of emotions strung high. I just need an outlet from it all, you know?”

He breathes outward forcefully, and bravery leads him. His hands gently reach Jongdae’s, his thumb brushing against his friends skin. Baekhyun takes a brave look in his friends eyes and revels in the sweet warmness it brings him. He twitches a smile and sincerely says, “I like you a lot.”

Curious eyes turn to realization and Jongdae’s face warms to his former self. He almost laughs, but stops himself. He leans into Baekhyun’s hand and tilts his head cutely. His lips are doubtful, though. He’s gentle in his refusal, “Oh, Baekhyun. I’m flattered, really, but there are plenty of others that could a better job. I don’t think I could provide you that type of company you need tonight.”

Oh no. This is all wrong, Baekhyun realizes, and it’s a sinking feeling.

Jongdae unwinds his hands and smooths Baekhyun’s skin in an attempt to soothe his wounded pride. Baekhyun swats it away and releases Jongdae. The other is confused in the moment, and Baekhyun can smell the first bite of fear. This is going terribly wrong.

“No, I don’t mean _that_. You’re worth so much more than a one-night stand,” Baekhyun’s words fly out of his mouth now, excited to redeem himself. But, he feels as if he’s dug another hole when Jongdae dips his face in a confused scrunch. There’s a little restrain, and the words slip out in a whisper, “You’re worth so much to me.”

The silence is deafening, and leaves Baekhyun feeling so exposed. He watches and waits. Jongdae’s confusion slowly turns into damning realization. The other Knight looks almost guilty, even though he did nothing wrong. 

“You’re about to do something dangerous,” Jongdae says sadly, and Baekhyun almost feels relief that he knows what’s about to happen.

_I know, but it’s something I must do._

“I love you,” Baekhyun finally breathes, and it feels damning as well as good. “I’ve felt this way for a long time. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help myself. I thought I’d go mad if I didn’t say it.”

The lights flicker in Baekhyun’s room as he growls with emotions flaring. His body pulls up, and he’s pacing around with anxiety in his soles. Jongdae stands as well, but he’s guarded. He watches Baekhyun silently, a sad frown on his lips. Baekhyun feels like he’s on fire with all these confessions of something so tragic, it’s hurts. This is for his own good, though. He needs this release, otherwise he would have definitely felt the effects of the Dark side.

Baekhyun circulates this reckless behavior by pacing, kicking up a whirlwind of emotions that comes from far left. He’s panicked, in love, and all in between. His voice cracks down, and the lights are pulsating above them. Jongdae’s face is flickering between the light and dark patches from the overheads blinking. His skin is delectable, eyes round and wide, and lips curled with a harmless expression. “You must love me too, don’t you?”

Before Baekhyun knows it, he’s trapped the other against a wall. The Jedi feels dangerously hot being so close. He’s desperate and reaching, and Jongdae does nothing to stop it. It feels wrong and right, and Baekhyun isn’t sure which way to go. The tirade of emotions is ripping him apart.

He touches Jongdae, hands cupping his face. He forces the other to look at him just to somehow feel something relatable. Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s pulse underneath his fingertips, and it’s loud and hammering. He’s nervous, but so is Baekhyun. The lights shut off with an incredible energy surge, but the two don’t even flinch, anticipating it. Darkness falls on the two Jedi, and there’s only shallow breaths between them.

“I want you,” Baekhyun says within the dark and kisses Jongdae. He puts pressure on it until the back of Jongdae’s head hits the wall. It’s hungry and dominating. It’s a hunger that’s been insatiable until tonight, and Baekhyun swells with determination. Underneath him, Jongdae does kiss back, but definitely not as forcefully, but that doesn’t slow the hungry Jedi down. Baekhyun pushes more until his body just moves to his own accord and completes his burning desires. When he licks into Jongdae’s mouth without even a single thought, he knows he has abandoned the Light.

It ends abruptly when Jongdae uses the Force to push Baekhyun back, his own strength not enough. Baekhyun’s body knocks back, stumbling to the bed. He regains his balance against the bed frame and squints to see through the darkness. He cannot see Jongdae, but he can hear his breath catching in his throat and a quiet cry of frustration. Regret sinks in, and Baekhyun feels his actions were almost animalistic.

“Stop this,” Jongdae cries back through the thickening silence. “We can’t do this.”

The terrible regret that comes over him is outstanding, and Baekhyun is stammering. The lights are flickering back, and a timid Jongdae approaches Baekhyun carefully. Baekhyun feels responsible for this, and guilt comes in waves.

Jongdae stops just in front of him, and stands a little unsure. He’s been caught off guard. His voice is small, warding off Baekhyun’s sputter of regret, “I’m afraid, Baekhyun. The way you’re talking about this, it’s dangerous. The _want_ , the _need_ – that’s steps away from the Dark side.”

“Shit – I … I don’t know – I don’t know what happened. This wasn’t supposed to…,” Baekhyun chokes up, feeling the weight of his actions sits on him heavily. He feels this darkness swirl in him, things he’s read from ancient texts of the self-damnation. He acted on it without even thinking twice. No, he reasoned, he needed to do this, or else he’d explode with missed opportunities. Either way, he was doomed.

He tries to retreat, taking back this horrible mess he’s caused himself. Jongdae doesn’t say anything either, and Baekhyun feels lost without his patient guidance. Jongdae always knew the right thing to say, no matter what. He’s a saint, and something Baekhyun should have never tried to fall in love with. He’s ruined it, the poor Jedi thinks to himself.

“It’s how you feel, Baekhyun. Don’t try to deny your feelings. It’ll only hurt you,” Jongdae says, though his eyes don’t reach Baekhyun’s quite yet. He’s scolding like a father, and Baekhyun knows that he has more to say. Jongdae is careful with his words with most people, Baekhyun knows this throughout the years. However, between the two of them, Jongdae shares his inner thoughts with the Kamar boy more than most others. Maybe it’s tied with Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun has never felt the repressed treatment. Jongdae is straight, to the point. It feels awkward being on the end of such repressed words.

“I was just so surprised by your force…I guess I should have saw this coming.”

Baekhyun widens his eyes. “You knew?”

Jongdae wraps a delicate hand around Baekhyun’s bicep. It’s a soothing gesture from all the high-strung emotions. His eyes are glazed over with something, like he’s known it all along, like a God. Jongdae, in this moment, is the kindest thing Baekhyun has found. The air is light and forgiving, unlike the shamefulness in other Master’s eyes. The Knight curls his lips into a gentle smile even with fear beating in his chest. “You need to own and control your feelings. I’m willing to help, if you’re willing to try.”

This isn’t entirely what Baekhyun expected, but he wasn’t really thinking straight anyway. From all their repressed emotions, he was expecting total exile from his Jedi strict ways. Or even hoping for a rarer confession to spill from his friends lips. But then what? Well, Baekhyun didn’t think that far in advanced. Though, this outcome seems to be a neutral third.

While Jongdae’s hand slips away, Baekhyun takes it up in his own and smooths the soft skin, all the way to his fingertips. Jongdae isn’t broken by the damning fate, instead embracing it like it’s just a small obstacle. He’s just that kind and unbreakable. There’s still sadness welled inside him that hides behind his smile, and Baekhyun knows this is hard on the other. Baekhyun nods, accepting this fate.

Jongdae lifts his serious eyes to Baekhyun. “We’ll take this slow and carefully, working together. Limit yourself, and the hunger will be sated. The rawness will eventually dissipate.”

Baekhyun’s previous actions come to light, and he feels overwhelmed by the guilt again. He breaks, “I… I forced myself on you. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll work slowly.” Jongdae smiles sadly, the assault still fresh in his mind. He’s gentle in his wording, “I won’t let you be consumed. I love you too much for that to happen.”

Baekhyun blinks, his mouth hanging open in a perplexed expression. He feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest and spill onto the floor, he’s so nervous. He has an embarrassed rattle in his voice, “Y-you … Love? Me?”

The other smiles really cutely, warm and endearing-like. There’s a blush on his face as he confesses with a sigh, “I do. Just not …like this. But we’ll work on it. Our future is everchanging.”

He lifts his hands out of Baekhyun’s embrace and pats Baekhyun on the cheek lightly. His eyes are tired, but full of a bright spark. Baekhyun likes the look of it. It’s a long, rough path, but it’s a future he wants to live in. Together, with Jongdae.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun. May your heart finally be at ease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posted a little early for your viewing pleasure (I also wasn't going to be near a computer any time near the regular posting time ...^^)
> 
> *In advanced: Sorry for Master Bali!! ;_; 
> 
> Wow, just a lot in this chapter, huh? Sorry for a lot of POV changes and time changes! ...Here's a little introduction of Padawans Jongin and Sehun, the mischief makers. Also a little introduction into Kyungsoo's secret missions. We've got tragic chansoo friendship, tragic kyungsoo, and a little uplifting baekchen. Woof. Was it what you were expecting? What more trouble can these boys get into? Find out next week. See you then! :D


	12. Chp 12: Heat

Life has a simple feel nowadays. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae have reconciled a lot over the past couple of months. Kyungsoo still keeps things from Jongdae, but after his Master passed, there was a huge shift. Kyungsoo came to Jongdae distraught and almost unable to live with himself. He drank himself into a stupor, and Jongdae coaxed him back into sober thoughts. From there, their bond was even stronger.

Jongdae and Baekhyun also have a stronger bond. Baekhyun looks a lot happier, now probably enjoying himself in his own skin, rather than playing a role. Still, they live by the rules and by their code. In order for them to continue their newfound romance, Jongdae has put up an ultimatum. Their love has to be in control, consensual, and secretive. Otherwise, the Jedi Council would outcast them for creating such a relationship. They would sense such powerful moves between the two anyway.

Ever since the tragic confession, they have been sticking to their plan. At first, Baekhyun was so excited to be in the relationship, he pounced on Jongdae whenever he got the chance. Jongdae would get backed up into the Temple’s dark corners, arms locked around him, and Baekhyun’s lips everywhere. Even months into the agreement, they sometimes fall back on their bad habits. For instance, right now, Jongdae is in a similar comprising position.

They just got out of a report from the Senate when Baekhyun pinches his elbow. Jongdae gasps slightly from the minute attack, but is suddenly casted into the shaded part of the training facilities up against a pillar. Baekhyun’s got his hands on his waist, quickly pinning him to the wall, while his mouth presses sweetly against his. Jongdae squirms a little, releasing a little gasp, especially when Baekhyun’s slim fingers brush against his thighs.

“Slower. Slowly,” Jongdae warns in a whisper, almost moaning. It’s so terribly hot and sweaty, but part of Jongdae likes it. Baekhyun complies, presses beginning to linger and his fingers steady on his hips. Jongdae’s mouth finally relaxes into the quiet presses. They are a little hungry, but Jongdae pinches him if gets too out of control.

Baekhyun, after what feels like an eternity, releases him. His smirk is spread wide across his face, eyes simmering. Jongdae’s heart flutters against his will as he peels his eyes open tiredly. Baekhyun looks genuinely happy in this moment.

Jongdae smacks his friend, and scolds quietly, “I said no thigh touching in the Temple. You know what it does to me.”

“Why do you think I do it? _Ow_! Okay, okay!” Baekhyun squeals as Jongdae smacks him a little harder. They are brought out into the light, fixing themselves on the go. They return to their normal schedules, even with their hearts fluttering from their kisses.

Even more recently, Baekhyun has be sated by hand holding, and Jongdae really likes that. They can do it practically anywhere if they are close and hidden enough. Baekhyun does it at every sit-down meeting or meal. He slips his down beneath a table, nudging Jongdae’s hand with his knuckles. Jongdae reciprocates, knocking into his hand, and then slips them together. No one is the wiser.

It’s an innocent kind of love. It’s something Jongdae has felt for a while now too, and it probably even started unknowingly when he was young. He had an undoubtedly cute affection for the other during the training, and some could call it a crush. Jongdae controlled these feelings through gentle releases, unlike Baekhyun’s method of complete suppression. It was easier for Jongdae. He was never really interested in the public displays of affection, and therefore didn’t have a burning desire. He just loves being with Baekhyun. Knowing that the other trusts him and reciprocates feelings for Jongdae is enough for him. He’s sated by the knowledge that Baekhyun is safe, and pulling him away from the Darkness makes Jongdae swoon.

He loves Baekhyun deeply and dearly, but it’s gentle. Some may still just think they are close friends from how Jongdae acts, but it’s definitely more than that. Jongdae’s love isn’t the same for all his friends. He loves Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, but he definitely doesn’t kiss them goodnight. Baekhyun is different, and he always has been. Baekhyun is also very excited, and Jongdae is still getting used to the physical affection behind closed doors.

The first time they laid in a bed together as a couple, they felt so nervous. It was several months after their first touches. They both felt ready, and wanted to celebrate their accomplishments with each other. Jongdae remembers sneaking out from his room late at night. Everything was quiet and serene at the Temple. The night was old now, and everyone would be asleep.

He knocks on the door, and Baekhyun quickly shovels him in. His room is lit with beautiful little lanterns, and the air is fresh with roses from the gardens. Jongdae snorts at the bed and how it’s spread with delicate petals. “Setting the mood?”

“This is classic romance. I read about it!” Baekhyun argues, puffing his cheeks out. “You have no idea how much of hassle it was to steal these roses from the garden. They’ve got security birds on the lookout!”

Jongdae giggles at the thought of Baekhyun being chased by birds in the Temple gardens, but it all is appreciated. He gives Baekhyun a peck on the cheek as he passes him and lays on the bed. He stretches his limbs far and wide, reaching for the ceiling as he relaxes. He knows Baekhyun is watching, so he smiles to himself as he does something a little dangerous. Jongdae slips off most of his clothes, dragging them across his body before dropping them to the ground. All that is left is underwear and a thin shirt for Jongdae to sport. 

Baekhyun does the same, but a lot quicker because he’s excited, and then jumps into his bed. Jongdae gets jostled around by the jump, giggling as Baekhyun finds his way. Once settled, they stare at each other, noses almost pressed together. Their breaths slow, easing into the night. Baekhyun’s eyes are less fiery than expected, and Jongdae supposes it’s a good thing. He’s trained the other well. 

Baekhyun gently lifts his hand and clamps it onto Jongdae’s clothed hip. The material is thin, so when Baekhyun rubs gentle circles into his pelvis, Jongdae has to try hard to suppress his feelings. It feels good, but Jongdae is still nervous. He’s not repulsed by the idea of physical pleasures, but the unknown still leaves him feelings apprehensive. How will this affection toy with his connection to Light?

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I can sense something is troubling you,” Baekhyun whispers, eyes flashing concerned when Jongdae darts his own. Baekhyun sits up in bed, picking the other up along with him. “We don’t have to go through with it. We can just sleep if you’d like. I’d be more than happy.”

“It’s not that,” Jongdae says shyly. He rubs circles into Baekhyun’s arm, not looking him in the eye. “I just… never done … you know. And you’re way more experienced than I am. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

It’s true, Baekhyun has had many sexual partners before this – as have a lot of Jedi’s. Jongdae has been more celibate growing up. Even though the two agreed to only touches, Jongdae still feels the nerves getting to him. Baekhyun gently lifts Jongdae’s head up so that he can convey his emotions properly. The lanterns light warms his face nicely. He says, quietly, “Jongdae, you know I don’t care about that. This is probably better. You won’t have any expectations!”

They laugh together at the absurdness, but it dwindles back to the gentle whispers. Baekhyun presses a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead, “I can do all the work tonight, if you’d like. Remember, we’re just going to take this slow.”

“Of course,” Jongdae replies, and settles down back into the bed. Baekhyun follows suit, sliding back down and placing a hand dangerously on Jongdae’s inner thigh. It warms him in all the right spots. There’s still a little worry that he’ll crave this feeling, but he hopes that Baekhyun will pull him out of that sinking hole. “I trust you.”

That night, Baekhyun showers Jongdae in kisses, swallows his moans, and tugs him until he’s finished. Jongdae rests comfortably that night in Baekhyun’s arms, love still stuck in the air.

\- (24)

Kyungsoo flips through the devices pages, eyes not rested in hours. Several news outlets flash across his screen, all with similar headlines of his Master’s death. Investigations continue, no suspects accounted for, no leading cause, foul play. All the same, and nothing accomplished within the outlets.

Kyungsoo groans. It’s been nearly a year since his Master’s death, and it’s been a slow crawl to get anything done. Kyungsoo believes in justice, and not the revenge that the tabloids have construed. Even though he’s not allowed to be involved with the investigation, Kyungsoo does it anyway with a fervor in his heart. He went over the autopsy and bribed one of the junior investigators for some information. According to the investigation, they know that the Senator of Malastare, Kraak Bwageel, was involved in some way, but they don’t have enough evidence to prove it. 

Kyungsoo flashes the Senators picture on his screen for the thousandth time. He’s got a complete record of Senator Bwageel’s interactions with Jedi, and it doesn’t look good for the Senator. He voted against every bill that was related to a friend of the Jedi’s – including Chanyeol’s. He has also been publicly quoted to not liking the Jedi’s involvement with War efforts, specifically the Generals. He’s also had some shadier deals within his own Government. Things should have been questioned then, but Kyungsoo suspects that Bwageel lined many people’s pockets. Since then, everyone’s mouths have been sealed shut.

However, in more recent times, Park and Bwageel have been a lot more civil. Not even a day after Master Bali’s funeral, the two Senators were seen on broadcast together with talks of a negotiation of some sort. Kyungsoo has followed the story so closely that he’s wrapped himself in politics and gossip. Chanyeol has been receiving gifts from Senator Bwageel, and, in exchange, the Naboo Senator does favors for the tenured Malastarian Senator. Chanyeol slowly climbs the ranks with the help of the devil himself. It makes Kyungsoo’s skin crawl when a photo of his once loyal friend laughs alongside the treacherous Jedi killer. He wouldn’t be surprised if Chanyeol hasn’t been already tainted by the Senate’s dishonorable ways.

Kyungsoo has to pull himself away from the device before he feels the overwhelming emotions dig into him. He hasn’t spoken to Chanyeol in the longest time, and there’s been so much that they have missed. At first, Kyungsoo did feel bad. There was a night, so long ago, that he almost went out for drinks with him alone. At one time, he did want to reconcile and get over whatever fight they had. There were even times where Kyungsoo wanted to just lay with his friend and be in his arms, but now the idea seems repulsive and has Kyungsoo retching.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s casted out a large portion of his life, and he feels loneliness seep in. Jongdae and him have reconciled, not that they could have ever been fully apart. However, Kyungsoo feels Jongdae’s hesitation now, and he dances around talking about Kyungsoo’s problems. And wherever Jongdae goes, Baekhyun follows alongside now like a trained pet. Those two have been closer than ever before, and Kyungsoo leaves them alone for the most part. 

Kyungsoo sticks to his missions and his work day and night, with almost little time to rest. There’s never enough hours in the day to complete all the tasks, especially with the more solo missions he’s been taking by order of the Council. Exhaustion is always on the edge, but he pushes through it. For the sake of ending the War, he has to.

There is a faint knock on his door, and Kyungsoo automatically lets them in. Normally, it is Jongdae and/or Baekhyun, but when a familiar greeting approaches that is not them, Kyungsoo turns. In his doorway is Jonghyun, an unexpected surprise.

“Hello Master,” Kyungsoo tries to greet warmly, but it comes out flat. There’s shreds of tiredness stuck in his eyes. He can see the Master take note of it with a squint of his own eyes.

“I was just checking in on you. I haven’t seen you around the training room.” Jonghyun enters and takes a seat on the floor. Kyungsoo joins him, resting comfortably. 

“I have been busy.” Kyungsoo nods to all the work that’s on his desk. Most of it are logged journals, historical sites, and everything about his Master’s death investigation. 

“I know. That’s why I’ve come by,” Jonghyun says seriously and pitifully. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the way this might be going. “Even before Master Bali’s death, you were overworked, but now it seems you’re doing it purposefully. I’m … concerned about your mental state.” 

With tired eyes, the Jedi Knight flattens his affect, trying to convince the Master that he is separated from his emotions. However, the Master looks more concerned than ever, and Kyungsoo gives up on this act. He instead glares with sunken in eyes and a frown perched on his lips. He’s collected, “Mourning is different for everyone, Master.”

“To be frank, it doesn’t seem like mourning. More like suppression,” Jonghyun says with a tighter voice and stricter in its tone, like a father’s. Kyungsoo doesn’t necessarily agree, but he doesn’t want to fight, so he lets the other continue a monologue. The Master sighs, and it sounds believable. “It’s true, we all deal with these situations differently. To move forward, however, we need to all do it healthily.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk about this at all, eyes flickering down to the floor. It would be rude to up and leave, but his body wants to escape. He didn’t ask for an intervention.

“I meditated and then prayed to my God for many months,” Jonghyun reveals with a faint smile on his lips, like he remembers it fondly. Religion within the Jedi Order is not denounced; however, the Order evokes its own philosophies onto the Jedi. Other religions may entice others away from the Order, so many Jedi keep their faith to themselves. “I even prayed for you to find solace during these dark times.”

Kyungsoo inwardly grumbles at the attention. He believes in something otherworldly, but he does not want its attention at all during these times. He’d rather just stay silent and to himself. When Jongdae and him reconciled, his friend seemed so worried even though he wouldn’t voice it. Kyungsoo felt the worry wash over his friend when Kyungsoo felt most defeated, wrapping to console himself. He feels the same worry within the Master.

“But you do not need to do exactly as I do. This was personal to me, as your mourning should be for you. It is to restore the balance within yourself.” Jonghyun hums, pondering something. He takes a good look at the young Jedi. They’ve known each other for a while now, growing up. Kyungsoo remembers trying his best to look strong and respectful in front of Jongdae’s Master. Jonghyun, in particular, was what Kyungsoo envisioned himself as – a bright, young leader.  
But, things do change and his visions cloud easily.

“Perhaps you should pay a visit to your home world.”

The absurdness of the suggestion catches Kyungsoo off guard. He stares at the Master for the longest time, trying to decide if it was just a ploy to get his attention. From the looks of it, Jonghyun was completely serious with no quiver or question about it. Kyungsoo scoffs internally – this Jedi has gone mad. 

“Master, I can’t do that.”

“And why not?” Jonghyun automatically retorts, as if it was that simple. Frustration wells up in Kyungsoo.

“You know exactly why,” Kyungsoo almost growls. It’s absurd, totally uncalled for. The Order never allows any Jedi to return to their place of birth to refamiliarize with their real family. In the past, it made for some grave mistakes and the almost permanent defeat of the Order. Even now, if Kyungsoo could possibly bypass that, it would be hard for him to be undetected. His home planet, Chandrila, is now almost entirely off limits to Jedi. The Capital has banned the Order from interfering with the politics directly. His own home is just on the outskirts of the Capital. Why Jonghyun would even bring his birth place up is still so odd, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to make of it.

“It is up to you,” Jonghyun says quietly. He stands up from his seated position, but Kyungsoo does not follow. The young Jedi just stares at a spot on the floor, concentrating on something else as the images of his home world flash back to him.

The Master heads for the door, but pauses before leaving. He leaves with a final word of advice, “Before you denounce it completely, I suggest a well rest and some meditation. Maybe then, your answer will be clear.”

Jonghyun leaves the room with his message hanging within the air. Kyungsoo stays still for many moments, letting the words register in. There’s a hole in his heart where his home world and all its beauty used to be. He remembers, as a young child, passing through the marigold farms on the property, and playing with each farm animal. The laughter that he produced as a child sounds so distant now, and the happiness has passed over as he accepted his fate as a Jedi. Returning to his home world is something he can only do in his dreams, unless he wants to be denounced.

He takes Master Jonghyun’s advice. He rests deeply that night, and his dreams are twisted in turmoil.

-

The day after, Kyungsoo goes to meditate in the gardens. He hasn’t done this in the longest times, and even his steps are a little hesitant at the tiles. His body overcomes the hesitation, as muscle memory takes control. He makes his way down the path, passing by every familiar tree that has grown with him and every stone that has never been turned. His fingers pass through the tiny baths that animals have come to enjoy, the coolness plastered on his nerves. 

Sunlight twinkles between the hovering leaves of shady trees as Kyungsoo finds his perfect spot beneath them. He sits cross legged on the pink stone that’s been marbled with moss and tiny yellow flowers at its base. It is perfect in its shape for him, and Kyungsoo rests comfortably as if he’s done it a thousand times. The garden basks in its natural sounds, making Kyungsoo slip his eyes closed easily and enter his meditative state.

It’s not long before his thoughts are pushed out and the hum begins. There’s no real space and time to these things, it’s more like an ebb and flow. All he knows is that fate has something in store for him that he could have never imagined.

There’s a soft voice calling him, and it makes Kyungsoo wonder if it’s real or just his imagination. No one ever speaks to him during his meditation, unless it was from the outside. He sighs, peeling his eyes open to a whole other realm. It’s the Temple gardens, but not as it had been just moments prior. They are familiar, something Kyungsoo has definitely seen with his own eyes, but nothing in the present. The trees are younger and brighter, the plants budding in a spring time fervor. The Jedi realizes that the Temple before his eyes is from the past, seen from his memories.

“ _Kyungsoo_.”

A voice calls to him. Kyungsoo turns his head to witness a remarkable seen. There before him was a small wading pool and the voice protrudes from it in a whisper. This must be a vision because Kyungsoo has never seen a talking wading pool in his life, and there’s a lot of strange things in this universe. Kyungsoo steps a little closer, bare feet dipping into the pool.

“ _Closer Kyungsoo, and you will see_.”

The voice is somewhat familiar, but it’s hard to describe. It’s like a hum, a drone of what was real. Kyungsoo is hesitant to its request, but he does not see the harm in pressing deeper into the water. The voice encourages Kyungsoo to go in deeper and deeper, until the Jedi’s head is the only thing above the surface. 

“ _Submerge, and all will be clear_.”

Kyungsoo wants to ask this voice questions, but his body already wants to know. He submerges his head without question, breath held tightly as he plunges. There, in the darkness, Kyungsoo is held. He struggles to open his eyes, but when he does, he definitely sees.

He has been transported yet again to a familiar place. He is no longer under water, and no longer in a fantasy. Instead, he is in a memory. He stands within the gardens, eyes trained on a figure sitting peacefully within its stone. The broad hat resting on the figures head gives it away, and Kyungsoo feels tears well in his eyes. His Master is just a breath away, fully in his flesh, just as Kyungsoo remembers him from many years ago.

“ _Master! Master_!” Kyungsoo hears a call from behind. Before he can turn, a tiny figure blows past him, almost knocking him down. It’s a young boy with hair dark as night and he sports the younglings robes. The tiny boy runs wildly up to the Kyuzo Master, stretching his hands up. From this angle, Kyungsoo recognizes the wide eyed boy with his mouth puckered in a pout. Here, the Jedi watches his young self with his young Master, a memory he’s known for the longest time being played before him.

Tiny Kyungsoo is sobbing, tears streaking his face as he stretches his hands up to his Master. In his hands, Kyungsoo knows, is a bird that is terribly sick. Kyungsoo remembers finding it –

“ _Help Master… I f-found this bird flapping on the ground. He’s hurt, Master_ ,” young Kyungsoo cries as his Master inspects the bird in his own green hands. The bird scrambles between the transfer, but ultimately settles within the Kyuzo’s hands. Jedi Kyungsoo approaches closer to the memory and notices the bird. One of its legs has been broken clean and some feathers have been ripped from the wing. It was a clear attack from another animal. 

“ _P-please_ ,” young Kyungsoo begs on his knees. The Jedi watches his Masters reaction, and he notices the proudest stare from the reptilian like eyes. Kyungsoo has never noticed a look like that from his Master before, mostly because his hat and respirator shields most of his expressions. The look makes Kyungsoo’s heart swell with pride.

The Jedi looks back to his younger, more vulnerable self. He’s in terrible pain over this bird he had just met, and it’s endearing. He sobs, “ _Please save him, Master. He deserves to live a good life_.”

Kyungsoo remembers this pain from so long ago, but the freshness dies fast. The memory pauses, lifeless in front of his own eyes. The child before him stays motionless and breathless, tears never falling from his eyes, paused in a moment of time. Kyungsoo is distraught, trying to make sense of all of this madness. Perhaps this really was a nightmare.

“ _You were not meant for this world_.”

The voice does not have the same acoustics as the played-out memory. Instead, it sounds close, about a breaths length away. Kyungsoo turns toward the memory of his Master to face piercing eyes directed toward him. The Knight is froze in place as his Master morphs into something he’s so unfamiliar with. It’s like a memory he’s never remembered before. 

His eyes smile gently, and perhaps a little sadly, “You are a true Jedi, but not of this time. You aspire to preserve all, and search for the peaceful resolutions before any fight. You truly love life: the garden, your home world’s farm, the bystanders, this bird.”

Master Bali produces his hand forward to show the flopping bird helplessly clutching for life. Kyungsoo feels strangely nerved by watching it squirm. In an instant, the Kyuzo Master closes his hand into a tight fist, then cracks and a sharp chirp of pain sound beneath his green, cold skin.

“No –“ Kyungsoo gasps, scrambling for his Master to open his hand and release the injured. The Kyuzo pulls it back before Kyungsoo could reach, and his dead stare trains him to listen.

“You were never meant to be a General of War. You care about life too much.” This beast, Kyungsoo now sees before him, is something he’d lay waste to if this was real. The Kyuzo’s piercing reptilian eyes droop, defeated in some way. “I was meant for this War. I am a Kyuzo, it’s my destiny to be a warrior.”

Before he knows it, Kyungsoo growls with a blinding anger, “You’re a monster.”

“If you’d like to believe that,” the Kyuzo says with hints of sadness dipped into his respirator. Sincerity pierces Kyungsoo in waves of energy, and suddenly, his Master reveals a tiny bird within his wrinkled palm. It fluffs itself up before chirping cutely, alive and well. Kyungsoo is awestruck at the feat, and the bird happily flies away.

“I hope that is not what you really think of me. I did the best I could for you with all I had.” His Master lifts from his seated position and walks into the garden. He beckons his apprentice to follow, and Kyungsoo does with slight hesitation, a guilt pang in his side for growling such obscenities. They walk side by side, arms folded respectfully, feet padding against stone tiles. “It seems I still have a lesson to teach you, my apprentice.”

Kyungsoo waits expectantly. He relishes in listening to his Master’s voice, albeit with a respirator and thick accent still. It feels like home.

His Master stops in his tracks, and Kyungsoo has to lift his eyes to his Master’s stare. The other is quite docile, and breathes, “You need to mourn me properly, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blinks once or twice, just to make sure that everything was right. It feels like ages since he’s entered this garden – remembering how he got here exactly is blurring now. But right here, right in front of him, is his Master in flesh and bone. The way he looks at Kyungsoo only confirms it.

There’s a nag in the back of Kyungsoo’s head that something isn’t quite right. The background seems all fuzzy to him, and soon his Master’s form looks hollow. His eyes aren’t right either. It’s lifeless, a copy. The words the Kyuzo spoke finally sink in, and Kyungsoo remembers the reality clearly. He’s dead, and his form isn’t actually here. It’s a projection of some sort, perhaps a vision. And his words send a message.

“What is this? Some kind of intervention?” Kyungsoo squints, trying to wave his hands around to see if anything was actually holographic. Master Bali intervenes before Kyungsoo drives his hand into his abdomen. The Master sighs, shaking his head.

“No. I’m not some projection, you should know better. I’ve taught you this,” his Master speaks slowly. Kyungsoo guesses around the vagueness. “I am one with the Force, and come to you in your time of need as a spirit. The Force within you is in chaos.”

Kyungsoo is hesitant, lifting his eyes to his Master who now looks not a day older from when he saw him last. He’s older, wiser, and still the best Jedi Kyungsoo has acquainted with. Even more than that, Kyungsoo felt their connection go beyond the two species. When Kyungsoo was a teenager, he researched the Kyuzo race – their language, home planet, and everything imaginable. When young Kyungsoo presented himself to his Master with a Kyuzo ritual, he got nothing but praise and appreciation. In that moment and beyond, Kyungsoo finally felt he was no longer tied with his past.

“You know what you must do to ease this senseless worry,” his Master says gently. Kyungsoo knows it too. He has so much respect for the person that’s taught him everything. He has concerns, but his voice fails him when he thinks it will be disrespectful. But, as the Force works in mysterious ways, Master Bali can sense Kyungsoo’s turmoil and beckons him to speak.

“Master,” Kyungsoo says, practically begging. Emotions are flooding over him. “I made an oath to the Jedi. I cannot return home when we are in the uproar of War.”

“We will always have War, Kyungsoo. You will fight another day, at another time.” Master Bali straightens his posture, stern features edging close to his eyes. Kyungsoo bows his head. He knows it. He knows that every word that Master Jonghyun and Master Bali says is true. He sees it in Jongdae’s eyes as they pass. The worry and guilt consume Kyungsoo even when he says it isn’t true.

Master Bali rests his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, fingers massaging the muscles. 

“You must restore balance within yourself before the Galaxy. Go home.”

Kyungsoo finally nods, confirming his understanding, and a tidal wave rushes over him. Suddenly, his Master and garden are gone, and Kyungsoo can only see under water. He tries to breathe, but there’s no such luck underneath water. He panics a little before swimming in a direction he thinks is the surface. He swims further and further, tightness building in his chest with the lack of air. 

In a flash, he breaks the surface, gasping for air. His eyes flash open, and he’s launched back to the garden where he sits on the pink stone. It takes him a moment or two to recognize his surroundings – and the fact that he isn’t sopping wet or drowning. His breathing is heavy as he takes in the trees and green leaves and flowers blooming steadily. He hears chimes within the garden, rhythm taken by the wind. A peaceful hum rides over Kyungsoo, and everything makes sense.

He knows what he must do.

-

Baekhyun’s teeth chatter inside the icebox that is the Andromeda Base located on the icy planet Polus. Baekhyun laughed at the name of the base at first, because bushes and life seem to be almost non-existent on this cold world.

It’s been a grim past half year for the Jedi Knight, now ripened up at age 26. He was stationed on Polus for another inquiry of a possible Eko Regime location.  
However, the tail end of Polus’s summer hit and soon the planet was covered in an icy film. The ocean froze up, and the days temperature plummeted. Baekhyun was stuck in this open world, his men almost dead along with him. He remembers feeling numb – which he immediately thought was ironic. Numb wasn’t a feeling at all, the opposite in fact. But he couldn’t laugh at his own joke when his breath cuts short from the chill winds.

It was almost non-survivable as he slips his eyes closed, body struggling to tremble for warmth. _This is the end_ , he thinks, before some force pulls his eyes back open and he’s faced with human-look-alikes approaching him with wide eyes. Before he knows it, he’s seeing black again and his body gives in.

He wakes inside the base with a cot and warm blankets covering his entire body. He’s trapped in a bubble of warmth, and doesn’t want to let go. The humanoids approached him carefully, speaking in Tongues that Baekhyun could catch only a few words from. He thanked them graciously for food and shelter with bows all around, but the humanoids look away kind of shyly. Apparently Baekhyun’s clothes had gone missing, save his underwear, and they do not take too kindly to nakedness.

After food and a little more clarity, Baekhyun remembers his studies. These people are Pyn’gani, a race that is eerily similar to humans, yet they’ve adapted to the coldest temperatures of the Galaxy. They have a language that Baekhyun’s tongue isn’t used to. Jongdae is much better at intergalactic relations, but Baekhyun gets by with the few words he picks up on. He’s been acquainted with some scouts who were called to rescue the poor Jedi and his five soldiers. They are kind to Baekhyun, acknowledging that he is the leader of their faction. Baekhyun just appreciates all the attention he’s getting.

All was well in the base. The warmth came from the generators the scouts had produced from their vast amount of metal materials on their planets. It generates electrical heat and warms the innards of the base. And, technically, Baekhyun found out the section of the Andromeda base he was residing in was only a small section. The rest of the base was closed off by icy locks. Inside this icy base was an Eko Regime hideout, and Baekhyun had the feeling it was behind those iced doors.

Tonight, they are eating dinner rations again from Baekhyun’s supply pack. The warmth heats the bread into its shape from the ash, and full vegetables sprout from tiny pills. It’s quite amazing, but not as spectacular the 150th time around. Baekhyun munches around the broccoli spores and swallows it thickly. The Master’s said that he would get used to the ashy taste, but so far no luck.

The Pyn’gani talk amongst themselves as they settle in for the gracious meal. Baekhyun catches the few words: _planet, base, snowball, trapped._

Baekhyun frowns, settling his food with a sigh. He attempts to reach their eyes and speak the broken words he knows, “ _You’re trapped? You’re sad_?”

The Pyn’gani still get surprised when Baekhyun the foreigner attempts to speak in their mother tongue, but they easily wash it over with a simple response of their own, which Baekhyun picks in fragments. One scout that looks male speaks slowly, “ _Happy to help. We think of our families._ ”

Baekhyun nods understandably, but is dumbfounded on to what to say. These past months have been excruciatingly hard on everyone, including the natives. They were trapped during the worst season on Polus, with another equally worse winter storm watch. Communications are down. One of the Pyn’gani named Odyn knew a thing or two about engineering and has been diligently working ever since. The problem is getting a signal through the harsh winter snow and the ice trapped between the transmitter and signal satellite in space.

Baekhyun, his soldiers, and the Pyn’gani scouts have also been actively tearing away at an icy entrance. The scouts warned to not over exert since they do not have much food or any medical supplies, but Baekhyun doesn’t listen well. During the first week of excavation, Baekhyun almost passed out from exerting so much energy and he was out of commission for at least another two weeks. A boring two weeks, mind you. All he did was eat, sleep, and occasionally crack a joke that the Pyn’gani didn’t understand. It was miserable.

Baekhyun chews around his food again, silence nerving him. He misses Jongdae so much. Jongdae would know what to say and do in these types of situations, he’s comforting. He knows how to talk to people. In these past months, Baekhyun realizes how much he leans on Jongdae as a crutch. Jongdae gives him support and affectionate, comforting him til no end. He’s soft, like a nice landing pillow for when Baekhyun decides to leap into action. Baekhyun takes the risks to his own accord, may even try to kill himself in the process, but Jongdae always saves him. Always.

All Baekhyun knows how to do is lie.

“We’ll all return to our families. I can promise you that,” He says with a sincere smile forced. The Pyn’gani toasts their drink to the Jedi without a word, and there’s a hollow feeling in Baekhyun’s stomach.

As they return back to resume eating, all lights dim down to darkness and the power humming in the background zips into silence. There, in darkness, all the survivors shoot up and scramble for any light source. Baekhyun pulls his lightsaber from his holster, holding it close to not hurt anyone while unsheathing it. The purple hue pulses against the darkness and illuminates their field with its white core. In the room, all scouts are accounted for, breathless and bewildered. There’s only the hum of the lightsaber and the nightmarish wind howling to set the tone.

“ _What happened?_ ” Baekhyun inquires the head scout, eyes wide with a purple haze around him. The Pyn’gani grimaces.

“ _Generators are gone,_ ” he speaks lowly, and then scrambles toward their tents. “ _Heat escapes._ ”

The other scouts rush over to help, along with Baekhyun and his men. The follow in the leaders footsteps, closing the pop-up tents and not letting the residual heat escape. It takes a lot of effort to make sure there are not spaces for heat to escape, but they work together for the greater good. Otherwise, they would be sitting ducks in the ice bin.

“ _Signal! I’ve got a signal!_ ” Odyn bursts through the door from the room he was stationed in, smile wide across his face. Instantly, he shrunk back into a stern complexion and scrambled to help the other scouts tie the tents together. 

“ _In! Go!_ ” the leader says, rounding up his scouts to enter the make shift tents. Each of them follow and then zip it closed. Baekhyun enters his tent along with  
Odyn and they breathe a little easy once closed off from the world. Inside is not a luxurious space, but it fits the two nicely. The heat is trapped within tent and it makes it a little hard to breathe. Odyn, exhausted, laughs a little.

“ _What?_ ” Baekhyun finds himself chuckling too as he lays beside Odyn. The humanoid smiles.

“ _Signal go out. Help is coming_ ,” the engineer sits up and inspects the defused generator inside the tent. He frowns. “ _Electric is dead_.”

“Yeah, we’re sitting ducks,” Baekhyun mumbles in his language, sitting up with a groan. He turns to the puzzled Pyn’gani and smiles gently. “ _What’s up?_ ”

“Sit-ting…Ducks…?” He pronounces in Basic, confused at the sound and the meaning. He looks to Baekhyun innocently, this young-looking humanoid, and repeats it. Baekhyun chuckles a little, and Odyn looks perplexed, “ _What is it?_ ”

“ _It’s a saying. It means stuck_ ,” Baekhyun smiles, thinking of Jongdae. He also thought Baekhyun’s sayings were odd, and left it to be a Kamar thing. Baekhyun shrugs. “ _Do you have sayings?_ ”

“Yes,” he says clearly and then says something softly in the Tongue that Baekhyun cannot catch. Odyn pauses to try to explain, and lifts his hands to beat against his chest. 

Baekhyun ventures a guess, “ _Heart?_ ”

Odyn nods excitedly, then says, “ _Cold, icicles. Uhh… frozen?_ ”

Baekhyun nods, repeating back the word. Odyn pauses, lifting his hands to his heart again. Baekhyun repeats _heart_ , but the other shakes his head. He draws an imaginary person in the air, points to his heart, and then to that image. Baekhyun nods, not knowing the word, but he knows the feeling. It’s love.

“ _Warm,_ ” Odyn ends with a dreamy smile. “ _That’s what it means._ ”

A cold heart is warmed by love. It’s poetic, dreamy for such an icy planet, but Baekhyun understands it. There’s not many that can survive these conditions, and they need motivation to carry on. Love is one of the greatest motivations.

“ _Do you have a person?_ ”

Odyn still smiles dreamily, nodding his head. “ _Kayen’ka_. Beautiful. _We have two boys: Vitali and Bohomir._ ”

Baekhyun thinks it’s endearing. Odyn is one of the few Pyn’gani who liked to pick up on Basic words. He caught on ‘beautiful’ and stuck with it for some reason.

“ _Do you_ , Jedi?”

Baekhyun doesn’t rush to answer it, letting the overwhelming feeling of love warm his soul. He supposes the Pyn’gani saying was in fact true.

Baekhyun smiles, looking up wards to the upper parts of the tents. He pictures the starry sky, space in between the stars. And right there and then, Baekhyun hopes that his other half, his lover, could sense this even when they are worlds apart. 

“Yes.”

-

The two fall asleep, warm from their body heat and the slowly fading generator heat. The listen to whistling winds and ruffles from other tents, but not much more. They know help will be coming, but they aren’t sure when. 

It’s some time until they hear a commotion from the outside that launches them out of their slumber in fear. Baekhyun embraces it, not struck by fear by much of anything (except for large bodies of water), wielding his saber just in case. There’s sizzling at the other side of the room and a loud clanging. Baekhyun’s heart is hammering in his chest in anticipation, and Odyn stands guard crouched in the tent to hide.

It’s only moments from the ambush, and Baekhyun is testing his options. He could stay in the warm confines of the tent and wait for the attacker, or he could bust out of the tent and confront the attackers himself. Baekhyun groaned internally, _he liked being warm!_

Right as he was about to leave the tent, Odyn’s arm reaches and tugs him back. The Jedi ungracefully falls back with an unflattering yelp, and he looks sternly at the scout. Odyn shakes his head with a hint of bravery, and Baekhun feels like he’s missing something.

Outside, the intruders have entered the ice cold base with the sizzling roaring down. Baekhyun inches back in the tent with Odyn once he see’s shadows looming over the zipper of the tent. Baekhyun grips his weapon just a little tighter to fight it, and Odyn’s hand lands on top of his. Odyn shakes his head again, and whispers, “ _Peace._ ”

The tent gets ripped open, and each of them are blinded by light streaking across their faces. A body crouches near them, silhouette ominous until it speaks.

“Heard you needed a rescue?” 

Jongdae’s radiating smile comes through within his shadowed face. Baekhyun gasps, launching himself up to hug the other tightly. Jongdae almost launches back into the icy base, but steadies himself as Baekhyun climbs up and worms his way into Jongdae’s layers. He takes in the others shampoo scent, something familiar and that he could never forget. The contours of his body are familiar too, and Baekhyun’s arms easily wrap around Jongdae’s torso. Baekhyun’s face is pressed against many layers of clothing, but Baekhyun can still feel his lovers heart beat pumping just a little faster.

“Baekhyun, you can let go now,” Jongdae whispers gently, and Baekhyun wants to whine and snuggle in closer. He knows he can’t though, and Jongdae was probably getting uncomfortable with all the stares he’s receiving, so he relents. He unwinds and notices the temperature difference immediately.  
His teeth chatter as he greets, “Hi. Welcome to Andromeda, nice of you to come. Sorry for the cold, our generators bit the dust.”

“I feel it.” Jongdae blinks as he lifts his beanie on top his head and tucks it onto Baekhyun’s, shimmying it down over his frozen ears. The soldiers around him check the perimeters and help the other Pyn’gani. Jongdae’s head tilts around Baekhyun a little, eyes looking around, before safely planting a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. They both melt. “I’m glad everyone is alright.”

“I’m also glad that I’m not a popsicle. You’d get your tongue stuck to me when we kiss,” Baekhyun jokes, cracking a grin across his face. Jongdae barks a laugh for a second, but immediately straightens when a soldier jogs up to Jongdae. The two Jedi peel apart, keeping a respectable distance between. 

The soldier with winter gear huffs, “Sir, you may want to see this.”

Jongdae looks back to the foyer and Baekhyun takes a look too. The soldiers are helping each other and the scouts with water, food, and much needed new battery generators. Jongdae nods, and the two Knights follow the soldier. They reach a back room that is shadier than the bursting foyer. There’s two soldiers working on dismantling the wall of ice surrounding a door.

“I wonder what’s behind Door #1,” Baekhyun teases, and Jongdae chuckles. The two soldiers are using blow torches to melt through the perimeter of the door, and they have almost reached one half of completion. 

“What do you think we’ll expect?” Jongdae asks the other Jedi.

Baekhyun shrugs. In all honesty, he could not sense lifeforms other than the soldiers and the Pyn’gani. “There could be nothing, or a whole fleet of droids. Not quite sure.”

“What are the odds there will be nothing?” Jongdae grins, pressing forward to start an assault. Baekhyun goes to follow, but he feels weakness within his bones. He’s startled by his knees buckling and one slamming hard into the ice. All eyes are on him, and Baekhyun feels an embarrassed flush crawl up his skin. Soon, there’s hands all over him, and he’s being propped up again.

“Sir?” A soldier questions, and Jongdae tilts his head concerned. 

Baekhyun grits, feeling a swirling haze around him. “I’m fine –“

“No,” Jongdae smiles, approaching fast. He hands Baekhyun some rations and pats his arm. He’s always so nurturing. “You’re malnourished and in no condition to fight right now. Take this time to rest, please. I’ll have the medical droid look at you in the foyer.”

Baekhyun cedes, but not with a pouty look pointed to Jongdae. The soldiers try to help him, but he walks carefully on his own. He rests his back against the wall, sitting not too far away from Odyn, who just finished his medical exam and was happily munching on a snack. Baekhyun rests his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment to relish in this new reality.

“ _That’s him, isn’t it? Your person_ ,” Odyn says, and Baekhyun knows there’s a grin on his lips. Baekhyun doesn’t want to give him any satisfaction, and just shrugs.

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about._ ”

-

The mission was a success. Baekhyun got properly warm and fed, while Jongdae and his soldiers kicked droid ass and took over the Andromeda Base. The electricity turned back on with a simple switch, and lights flickered on with radiating heat. The other installments of the base looked shiny and new compared to the hole that Baekhyun and the scouts were living in for the past half year. 

Baekhyun walks through the narrow hallways to find his companion. There are too many doors to look through, but Baekhyun knows that they have to be at the command center. Just a few more steps, and fresh Baekhyun is faced with an intricate display. There’s so many buttons to push, so many screens to look at. And there, in the center, is Jongdae gently speaking with the leader of the scouts, glowing as ever.

“Ah.” Jongdae turns, sensing Baekhyun’s stares. He excuses himself from the Pyn’gani and slides over to the other Jedi in a big, orange puffy coat. His grin is a bolt of sunshine, and he’s so well-mannered in front of guests. “You look a lot better.”

“Good to know you likes gluttons, because I think I ate all your rations and then some,” Baekhyun snips back, grinning ferociously as Jongdae cackles. 

“You fatty,” Jongdae teases, pinching the others stomach when no one else was looking. Baekhyun loves the way he makes Jongdae feel. Maturity has crept on them, and this all seems so normal.

“So, how was the mission?”

“Good. We destroyed all the droids, and now we’re just gathering their intel. It looks like nothing now, kind of like the Onderon base, but I’m sure we’ll make something out of it.” Jongdae tilts his head cutely, just questioning Baekhyun’s intentions. “The droids must have finally noticed that their energy output was higher than normal, and found a way to kill yours off. That’s pretty cold.”

Baekhyun whines, “Don’t make puns like that. It hurts me.”

Jongdae chuckles at that, and Baekhyun can’t help but swoon. There’s so much he wants to do, and so much to say. He mostly just wants Jongdae close to him, so he does. Baekhyun pulls the other a little closer and whispers in his ear, “May I take you away?”

“I suppose,” Jongdae whispers back playfully. Baekhyun grins, tugging the other in the opposite direction. It takes him a while to find the best room, but Baekhyun wants everything to be perfect. He doesn’t want anyone to disturb their private moments. Baekhyun finally chooses, entering the dark, cold room. The lights don’t flicker on immediately, and Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s pulse race underneath his fingertips. 

When they do flicker on, it reveals a desk and two chairs, but nothing much around them. It’s bland, but it’s got everything Baekhyun needs. And, for added measure, Baekhyun dims the lights and sets the mood. Jongdae leans on the desk, body almost relaxed and waiting for the storm to come. Baekhyun knows this dance very well. It’s a hit or miss, but Baekhyun never misses an opportunity.

He approaches Jongdae a little quicker than his original tempo, locking Jongdae’s body beneath his own. His hands trap Jongdae’s, pining them on the desktop. Their mouths dance around each other, just pure breaths away without touching. Jongdae’s eyes are glazed, watching and waiting for Baekhyun to stop teasing. Baekhyun does, and the press is so sweet and kind, much different from his hungry attitude. The kisses are gentler than normal, and so much more delicate. Baekhyun feels like crying, he’s pouring everything he’s got into his self-control.

Jongdae is the one who starts initiating small things, swiping his tongue across Baekhyun’s lips and asking for permission. Baekhyun lets it loosen, and soon they move into the next dance. They kiss like a hazy dream, languid and sweetly. Baekhyun is trying so hard to convince Jongdae that he’s fine and he’s capable of so much. He doesn’t want Jongdae to leave.

Jongdae lifts his wrists underneath Baekhyun’s hand cage, and Baekhyun releases the lingering lip lock for a much-deserved answer. Baekhyun waits patiently, eyes tracing Jongdae’s beautiful form. Jongdae is nervously twitching at a smile, eyes soft and comfortable. Baekhyun has hope clinging to his chest. 

“I’ve missed you,” Baekhyun confesses, placing his hands delicately on Jongdae’s hips.

“I know.” Jongdae smiles knowingly. He places his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and rubs them gently. His fingers massage Baekhyun’s neck, and the touch sends tingling nerves down Baekhyun’s body. Jongdae’s eyes now shine something Baekhyun’s been waiting for so long. “This reunion calls for a celebration.”

Baekhyun breathes a little easier. He’s almost whispering, “I haven’t touched you for almost a year.”

Jongdae leans back more and rests his nimble fingers on his own waist band, edging it down to expose treacherous skin. Jongdae purrs, “I’m right in front of you now, so touch all you want.”

Baekhyun grins and helps guide Jongdae’s garment down to the floor, exposing the other fully. Jongdae shivers, cold from the sealed off room. Baekhyun is eager to help fanning his warm fingers over Jongdae’s thighs, thumb barely feathering the growth between his legs. Jongdae chokes on a gasp when the sensations grow. Baekhyun relishes in the sounds and presses his lips on his lovers neck just to feel the vibrations. He teases, kissing and licking down Jongdae’s throat, while nimble fingers massage into delicious lower dips of Jongdae’s hips.

Jongdae can’t but moan when Baekhyun’s arm accidentally brushes his proudly standing length, throwing his head back and arching his own hips into the air for more attention. Baekhyun whispers hotly, “Teasing is part of the game, my dear.”

There’s more cute whines that purr from Jongdae’s lips, but eventually Baekhyun gives in. He stop his assault on Jongdae’s neck and passes on taking off his tunic. His fingers grab onto his prize, gently caressing his cock. His thumb lightly rubs the edge of the head, and Jongdae is reduced to whines stuck in his throat. 

Baekhyun’s fingers are quick with spirit, and without a slow start, Jongdae gets antsy. His thigh muscles are contracting and are unwilling to rest, twitching at the lovely sensations. A few casual licks are thrown onto the tip, and Jongdae tries his best to hold his breath. Baekhyun loves this. He enjoys watching Jongdae look and feel this good. It makes Baekhyun swell in more places than one, flattered by his skill.

Jongdae has resorted to biting his finger in times of need, because Baekhyun has fully swallowed him down in one go. He likes doing that, it catches the other off guard. His mouth is tiny, despite what people have called him, and his lips fit around perfectly, like he was made for the other. He hollows his cheeks out and presses down with his tongue curled on the underside. It makes Jongdae squirm.

After repeated sucking, Baekhyun has a collection pool of saliva at his chin, and it doesn’t stop him from treating Jongdae the way he needs it. The other is still bit down finger, groaning around it. Baekhyun watches silently, a smirk stretched beyond Jongdae’s cock.

“Baek … let me …,” Jongdae finally breathes in pants when Baekhyun slurps off. He wipes his chin unashamed in their empty room. When Jongdae reaches for Baekhyun’s clothed body, the other wrestles with his arms and grins. Baekhyun’s got Jongdae’s tiny wrist in his hands, and nothing but time to stare. Jongdae looks so pretty, face flushed with a hazy orgasm nearing and a purpose to satisfy on his brain. He’s cute, and absolutely what Baekhyun needs.

“Honey, you don’t need to do that. I’m just thanking you for the rescue,” Baekhyun says cheekily, his hands doing nothing to stop Jongdae’s determined fingers.

“You know me. I hate it when you’re left out,” Jongdae shrugs, hands already underneath Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun gives up, letting his love take the spot light.  
Jongdae does a good job, despite being cold and somewhat blue-balled. He undresses Baekhyun fully, and swift hands touch him immediately. Jongdae’s rubbing smooth circles at Baekhyun’s nipple, and groping his ass with the other. The handling is rougher than Baekhyun expected, but it’s been long months since their last touches. In the heat of the moment, Jongdae is sometimes more desperate than Baekhyun.

When Jongdae kisses him nicely and thoroughly, Baekhyun thinks he’s seeing stars. He’s got his hands holding Baekhyun in place, and his lips are inviting him to be sucked into his plan. Baekhyun likes to play with it, tease Jongdae, but tonight is an exception. Tonight is a celebration, and one that won’t be tricky. Baekhyun complies easily, mouth moving in accordance to Jongdae’s rhythm. He kisses to leave Baekhyun breathless, and then mouth his way down Baekhyun’s abdomen.

“Wait, wait,” Baekhyun says out of breath. He lifts Jongdae’s tunic over his head, and lets the now naked other continue. He smiles, “Go ahead, baby. Take me away.”

Jongdae accepts the challenge with a mischievous little smile. Despite the cold, he endures it and makes sure that Baekhyun is fully pleased. His fingers are not as slender as Baekhyun’s, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind when they wrap around his cock and stroke him. He’s not a professional when it comes to technique, but he certainly knows the way Baekhyun likes it. Jerking his hand slowly with a couple of quick skips makes Baekhyun’s heart race and toes curl. Before he knows it, after a couple more strokes, he’s begging.

Baekhyun shuffles his feet forward to meet with Jongdae’s legs. He spreads them, letting the toned thighs circle around him. With Jongdae sitting on the desk, Baekhyun has a height advantage. He kisses Jongdae down with a passion. He licks his way around curled lips, and infiltrates his senses enough for his hand to slow. There, Baekhyun picks up where he left off and tugs Jongdae back to hardness.

With mutual tugs and burning kisses, the duo are messes. Jongdae wraps his legs tighter around Baekhyun and scoots himself closer to buck into Baekhyun’s closed fist. With panting at his lips, and his lovers frantic hand movements, Baekhyun is very embarrassingly close. He whines into Jongdae’s lips, pouting and breathing hard through his nose, when Jongdae finally swipes his thumb across the sensitive head, and Baekhyun can’t contain it. He cries fully against Jongdae’s mouth, bucks into Jongdae’s hand, and his body trembles with after shock. 

After a couple seconds of recovery from what felt like a black out, Baekhyun’s hand continues its own task. He takes his shivering cock and Jongdae’s into his hands and strokes them together. It feels wetter, with what Baekhyun expelled, and it makes it for easier strokes. The over sensitization after Baekhyun’s finish has got him feeling high and he picks up the pace. Baekhyun’s got Jongdae’s orgasm within a minute or so, and he’s absolutely wasted once he’s gone over the high. Jongdae mewls, and it’s a delightful little treat that sings in Baekhyun’s ears. The two press their foreheads together for leverage, as Jongdae catches his breath finally. 

Baekhyun’s muscles ache from so much muscle tension, but it’s a good burn. He rests his eyes comfortably while Jongdae breathes. This moment is not so different from their other personal moments, even the ones that don’t involve sex. Just being close to each other makes their relationship. Their connections are what makes them work. 

“Let’s go home.”

And the rest is history.  
-

Tonight, Tython seems especially dark. Kyungsoo crouches into the vehicle he’s stolen off one of the cities hangars and listens to the purr of the engine as the guards switch shifts. His heart pounds from the nasty thrill of it all. Even his hands shake when he steadies the controls. This hasn’t been the first, nor the last time he’ll steal a ship, but it’s definitely the first time he’s done it selfishly. 

The ship takes off into Tython’s night without any alarms sounding, and Kyungsoo is clear of any danger until he settles to Chandrila. If he makes good time, he’ll be able to make the Chandrila sunrise. That’s his absolute favorite.

Once Kyungsoo passes Coruscant on the Bypass Run in hyperdrive, Kyungsoo’s stomach turns into knots. Regret fills his mind, and there’s more than one instance of him wanting to turn the ship around and just slip back into bed. But then Jonghyun and Master Bali’s voice ring knowingly in his head, and all the bells and whistles halt. This is for his own good, even if it feels wrong. 

It’s just another jump to Chandrila, and soon his ship empties into the planets orbit. His ship slowly releases down to the planets orbit check in. At the gate, the ship hovers as it’s scanned, and Kyungsoo has to hold his breath. A few seconds later, the check in turns green, and his ship swims down into Chandrila’s atmosphere. Kyungsoo can finally breathe easy. He’s made it to his home planet. 

It’s still dark, so Kyungsoo knows he’s made good time. He can even see the orange fields below filled with his precious marigolds. He rides the ship down to the outskirts of the capital and parks the ship close to the farmers district. The Jedi exits the vehicle slowly and nervously. He takes in a deep fresh breath of Chandrila air, taking in the sights and sounds. It all feels so familiar to him. There’s a hill he’ll have to climb, but it’s all worth this beauty.

Kyungsoo reaches the top of the hill and the farmers district is just in sight. At the horizon, there’s a beautiful view of Chandrila’s ocean. Curving around a beach is the capital, bright lights still twinkling in the predawn. It’s quite a contrast to the bare farms on the outskirts, but it’s beautiful in its own right. 

Kyungsoo can feel his own heart melt once he reaches the marigold fields. They are beautiful, all in bloom and happily waiting for their morning routine. In a couple of hours, someone will come by to tend to the beauties, showering them with much needed water. Chandrila gets quite dry this time of year.

His childhood slips into his mind, and he automatically takes his shoes off and rolls up his tight pants. He wiggles his toes in the soil just at the edge of the marigolds, and it all feels right. He sits between the patches amongst his flowers. This feels like home, sitting with his treasured memories and breathing in the air he was meant to have. The petals seem to face him, as if to greet an old friend.

His eyes squint for the piercing sun to peak in the horizon, and it would spill open into the ocean any moment now. Colors swirl and warmth would come easily. This is what Kyungsoo needs. There is much more tranquility here for him than anything the Temple could have to offer. This is what Kyungsoo knows and loves. 

There’s a small cottage a little ways away from the field that reminds Kyungsoo of his home growing up. It was big enough to fit his parents, and Kyungsoo’s only and favorite siblings – two fluffy dogs: Coco and Lucky. Kyungsoo sees their memories bouncing across the grass and snuggling up to him. It sets a soft smile on his face.

There’s so much serenity here, it feels unreal. Kyungsoo wonders if peace is anything close to this. He would definitely fight if this was the prize. He slips his eyes closed to block the piercing shot of sun. He feels in absolute paradise among the sounds of nature, the sweet smell of flowers, the chilled breeze of the ocean, and the touch of soil molded into the creases of his palm. This is home.

“Oh. Hi there, stranger.”

Kyungsoo perks his head up to the sound, eyes wide in search for the mysterious voice. His eyes settle on a boy, perhaps in his early teens, staring back with a confused sort of smile and a water bucket in his hands. Kyungsoo wants to run, but his body is stuck frozen.

“I-I…”

The stranger waves the Jedi’s stutter away. He grins, “Ah, don’t mind me! I was just watering the marigolds. You sit tight!”

Kyungsoo wants to bolt, or even just explain himself, but the easy-going smile roots him back into the soil where he belongs. Kyungsoo feels an embarrassed flush run down him, so he smooths his feet in the soil once again. Warmth reaches Kyungsoo’s core, and he can feel his tight body relax finally. He watches the teen walk around and delicately let the flowers drink up his gifts. Kyungsoo doesn’t really recognize the teens face, but he supposes he lives close by.

Once the teen is finished, curiosity gets the best of him. He places his water pot down and he sits next to Kyungsoo. His shoes are already toed off and he sinks his feet into the fresh soil. He’s tanned and bright eyed, and Kyungsoo wonders if this would be what he would have looked like had he not been recruited for the Jedi Order.

The teen reaches out a hand with a generous smile. “I’m Chulsoo. You’ve got a name, stranger?”

Kyungsoo looks at the hand, and it’s similar to his own. It’s dirty, gritty soil filling each palm line. Kyungsoo shakes it and offers, “Kangwoo.”

Chulsoo grins even wider, if it’s even possible. “Now we’re not strangers anymore, Kangwoo.”

Kyungsoo feels a pang of warmth in his body, something he hasn’t felt in a while. He thinks that he’s retired most of his feelings for the Order. This feels nice, though.

Chulsoo leans back on his elbows and stares up at the beautiful sky. He’s gentle with his words, “What brings you to our marigolds?”

Kyungsoo is a little hesitant, not wanting to reveal much. He seems innocent, but Kyungsoo still has restraint. He hums, “They remind me of my home.”

“Ah,” the teen approves. He wiggles his toes in the soil. “Where is your home? Close by?”

Kyungsoo’s throat tightens and he quickly dodges, “Not here.”

Chulsoo is smart, with a little ‘O’ of realization on his lips. There’s silence between them, awkwardness drifting in like the wind. The two of them sit in this silence, both admiring how the marigolds sway. There is an understanding between them as they sit there for what feels like hours. The sun has fully risen, and the city below is bustling with all its might. There’s no other word for it than beautiful.

“Kangwoo,” Chulsoo whispers, nudging the other with his elbow. The Jedi opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow to the teen. He’s gentle again. “Would you like to come for some breakfast? We always have extra food.”

Kyungsoo pauses. Would it be stepping over boundaries to do so? They’ve just met, but Kyungsoo thinks there’s a lifetime of opportunities he’s already passed up on. Chulsoo seems like a bright boy anyway, and they both understand each other in silences. He smiles nicely too. It’s inviting and benign.

“I –“

“Chulsoo!” A woman’s yell crosses the sound barrier, and Kyungsoo is instantly frozen again. A stray chill runs down his spine as memories flood back easily. The  
voice is too familiar for his liking, just womanly to be obvious, and just too maternal for comfort. Kyungsoo could recognize it anywhere.

“Chulsoo! It’s time for breakfast!”

Chulsoo lets out a groan and picks himself up from the ground. He stands tall amongst the marigolds with a smile. He holds out his hand again. “You can come. Come on.”

“No, I …,” Kyungsoo starts, but he feels like he’s drowning. He dares not turn around to face the woman he was stripped from a long time ago. This was supposed to be healing, not tearing him apart once again. He straightens up on the ground, and musters up a strained smile. “I’m good.”Chulsoo tilts his head. “Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo nods and wishes he could wiggle his whole body into the soil and be swallowed up. He tries to genuinely smile up to Chulsoo, but it feels so fake. He hopes the other understands. “I have to leave soon.”

“Okay,” Chulsoo concedes slowly, disappointment hinted in the small of his voice. Before he runs off, he gives Kyungsoo a good nod and parting words. “If you come ‘round here again, make sure you have enough time to stay for a meal. I mean it.”

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters for a moment, and those feelings seep up again. He feels alive, drowning in these emotions he hasn’t felt for the longest time. In this moment, he doesn’t feel the nagging pull to denounce the murderous Senator, or want to avoid problems in his wake. He doesn’t want to drown himself in work, or lie in bed and never want to wake.

He feels a spark of freedom. He once again feels hopeful. He’s sure in the many visits to come, he’ll feel ready to fly. And, if he’s not sure of anything else, he knows that fighting for this peace is worthwhile. 

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone~! Did you enjoy the treats I gave you? ;)  
> *(24 - is the age.... I'll try to make it more apparent. Not every chapter is going to be in succession of each other!)
> 
> Many have asked about Jongdae's character and if he really loves Baekhyun, or just wants to help as a friend, and I hope this chapter answers the question ^^. He does love Baekhyun, but perhaps not as physical as Baekhyun loves him - but Jongdae does enjoy the physicality if in the right mood. I would say that Jongdae is probably somewhat asexual (since he does have sex with Baekhyun), but we'll explore that more in chapters to come.
> 
> Do you guys like farmer!Kyungsoo? I thought it was kind of cute (and also that Knowing Brothers' interview with Exo ties in too!! :3 I swear I didn't do that on purpose!)
> 
> introducing yet another set of OC's, and another batch of Kyungsoo's perspective and his journey. His relationship with Chanyeol is strained, and Jongdae/Baekhyun are pretty preoccupied. Kyungsoo is left by himself a lot, and is sent on his secret missions. Poor guy ;_;
> 
> Depression really takes on many shapes and forms for others, and I wanted to explore this. I too battled depression for about a year and a half, and I would mostly just bury myself with work so I didn't have to talk to anyone about it (mostly because no one really understood when I did talk about it). I did eventually get professional help, and this is just a PSA for better mental health care and self-care. Just know you have love from me <3


	13. Chp 13: Companion

\--

Baekhyun tries his best to get the wrinkles out of his shirt, but every time he pats at the surface, he still gets frustrated in the process. Jongdae, now finished with strapping on his new boots, smirks at Baekhyun’s frustration. He glides towards his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

“Looks like you’ve got quite the predicament here,” Jongdae laughs, spinning Baekhyun around to take a look at the tiny wrinkles that Baekhyun is fussing about. “Should I rally the troops? Declare an assault on the dangerous wrinkles?”

“Ha ha,” Baekhyun dryly mocks a laugh, wavering Jongdae’s hands away from his wrinkled chest. “This is serious business. We’re attending the Senator’s ball. We can’t look homeless.”

“It’s just a party,” Jongdae shakes his head. “Unless you want to catch someone’s eye.”

“Of course not. It’s not the Jedi way,” Baekhyun teases with a little smirk to match. He fixes his tight vest against the wrinkled shirt in the mirror. “But if I caught someone’s eye, well, wouldn’t that be a night?”

Jongdae leans against the frame of the door, watching Baekhyun dress. A playful smile appears, “You’re always such a smooth talker. You should be a Senator instead of a Jedi.”

Baekhyun’s eyes look shifty, but perhaps it is just the light that catches his eye. Jongdae can’t see his proud smirk waver. He laughs, “If I was in the Senate. That would be a terribly dangerous game.”

“How so?”

Baekhyun tucks a looping belt in, making it secure for his dangling lightsaber. He turns, now finished, facing Jongdae with devilish face. It’s been a long time since the Jedi’s were asked to be escorts. Dressing up well is a luxury item that they can’t afford to waste. Jongdae can appreciate a man in a different uniform.

“Politics, my dear, is a dangerous game,” Baekhyun’s breath looms over Jongdae’s face as he approaches closely. His whisper makes Jongdae unintentionally tingle.  
“Senators are a face they put on. Underneath is corruption, manipulation, and bribery; all of which are great with someone who likes to talk. That’s why Chanyeol is so good at it.”

Baekhyun stops his monologue, but inches closer toward Jongdae’s face. Any second, Jongdae knows, Baekhyun can press his lips anywhere he wants to. Jongdae can feel the Force radiating about him, drawing in a sensual aspect to Baekhyun. He is always so mysterious and teasing. Jongdae’s not sure why Baekhyun hasn’t caught more attention for it.

“Are you two done in there? We’re leaving,” Kyungsoo bangs on the other side of the metal door. He’s been impatient. He’s one of the pilots, and he’s already missed every check engine because of the two Jedi. 

“Just about, sweetheart!” Baekhyun teasingly calls out. He lets Jongdae out of his grasp, finally making him breathe well. Baekhyun opens the door to find the shorter Jedi fuming at the door and a steady grip on Baekhyun’s jaw.

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Kyungsoo warns, physically pressing against Baekhyun’s jaw. Whenever Kyungsoo uses his actual hands instead of the Force, everyone knows he is serious. Well, almost everyone. Baekhyun tends to ignore those cues.

“Sure thing, cupcake,” Baekhyun puckers his lips for a kiss, but is acquainted with another painful press on his jaw. “Ow! Okay, okay!”

Kyungsoo finally releases his grip on Baekhyun’s jaw with little regret on his face. He storms off to the ships entrance, finally ready to pilot. Jongdae finally steps his way out of the room, chuckling as Baekhyun rubs his jaw. Jongdae lightly touches Baekhyun’s chin, rotating it for inspection. He can feel warmth radiating from Baekhyun.

“No bruises,” Jongdae hums, turning Baekhyun’s cheek over. “Yet.”

“He’s very rough,” Baekhyun comments, seriousness leaving the conversation when he has that dangerous smirk on his face. 

“He doesn’t play around when it comes to his ships and tardiness,” Jongdae finally lets the other Jedi go and walks towards the entrance ramp. He can hear Baekhyun’s pattering steps trying to catch up to Jongdae’s head start.

“Isn’t it socially acceptable to be late to a party?” Baekhyun wraps his arm around the other Jedi’s shoulders. “Or, so I’ve heard.”

They are very easy like this. They touch each other fondly with warmth and happiness in their hearts. The Jedi Order says to never form long term attachments, but Jongdae only feels that his combativeness has increased since Baekhyun joined the Order. They are each other’s booster elements, and their secrecy seems to have only done them justice.

“I suppose,” But Jongdae laughs as the thought of the two Jedi lock in arms, extremely late to the Senate party pops in his head. “But I think it would be frowned upon if the escort team was late.”

They enter the ship and are directed to the lower deck to observe. They immediately ignore those signs and go up to the pilots deck where they can communicate directly with their friendly pilot. In the upper deck, there are desks with a bunch of buttons Jongdae can’t decipher. He notices there are two copilots on the team, one droid and one trooper, siding Kyungsoo. 

“Geez, this is a huge ship. Are you sure you can fly this thing?” Baekhyun grins, leaning carefully over some of Kyungsoo’s controls. He is just about an inch too far from Kyungsoo’s grasp, just out of range. Jongdae can still sense an increase in blood pressure from Kyungsoo.

“Don’t doubt my abilities,” Kyungsoo says flatly, lifting up some controls. “Or I’ll kick you right into an escape pod.”

Baekhyun lifts himself off of the controls, backing away defensively, “Fair enough.”

Jongdae locks his eyes with Baekhyun’s playful ones. Jongdae can’t help but laugh. Sometimes Baekhyun just doesn’t know when to quit. It makes him a great leader some days, and others not. 

“Set course for Naboo,” Kyungsoo instructs his team. 

Baekhyun’s face, once pleasant and playful, turns sour and confused. He whips his head back at the captain with concern in his throat, “Naboo?”

“That’s where Park is from. He’s a _Naboo Senator_. Where else would he host his party?” Kyungsoo shrugs, ignoring Baekhyun’s concern. His crew signals the engagement into hyperspace.

Baekhyun now whips his head toward Jongdae’s direction. His eyes are flashing in anger, and he’s whispering harshly, “You told me we were going to Takodana.”

“Did I? Hm, I don’t recall,” Jongdae purses his lips, shrugging the mistake off. Obviously, Baekhyun isn’t pleased. His body is tense with muscles tight. Jongdae can see his teeth are clenched as his jaw looks more prominent. He tries reassuring the other Jedi, smoothing out the wrinkle that pops out of his shoulder, “Relax. Naboo is just as beautiful, if not more than Takodana.”

“It’s not that…,” Baekhyun’s face looks more worried the less he talks. Jongdae can feel a swell of thoughts racing through Baekhyun’s head, each deepening his unsaid worry. He frowns deeply, leaving a bad taste in Jongdae’s mouth. He panics, “I can’t do this.”

Baekhyun turns on his heel to the decks elevator shaft, hoping to jump off ship before Jongdae can catch him. As soon as Jongdae steps forward to help Baekhyun, the ship jerks a little. The hyperspace is engaged and the ship is getting sucked into the speed. Instantly, the ship leaves Tython and is on the Corellian Run. 

Jongdae steps forward gently, easing Baekhyun back into his arms, even if he doesn’t understand Baekhyun’s personal troubles. He gently reaches for Baekhyun’s bicep with an easy smile, “Looks like you’re stuck here.”

Baekhyun clenches his teeth, and bats away Jongdae’s reach. He turns to the elevator and leaves to the lower decks. Jongdae sighs with exhaustion. He knows that he’ll have to coax Baekhyun out of the ship, just like he’s convinced him many times to let go of his insecurities. Progress is made in those moments, but Jongdae feels there is a lot more going on within Baekhyun than he reveals.

-

The ride to Naboo is not awfully long. Kyungsoo navigates the ship to the docking bay where he can see Senators waiting. Kyungsoo slowly lets the ship down, and drops the exit hatch for the patrons to release. He nods off at his copilots and thanks them for a great ride.

“Smooth landing,” Jongdae grins, wrapping his arm around the pilots’ shoulders. He leans in close with a stellar grin. “This was a little boring though, hm? Don’t you have much more fun spinning and flipping away from enemies than doing transport?”

“I’d rather have the safest ride of my life than have fun,” Kyungsoo is always very mature for the situations at hand. He is truly there to follow the Jedi way and to end the War. But he manages to chuckle, “It’s better than Baekhyun screaming for back up over the comm.”

Jongdae snorts a laugh, but slowly slips his mind into thoughts about Baekhyun as he walks with Kyungsoo out the deck. Baekhyun is distraught, and probably cooped up in room somewhere on the ship. Baekhyun was insecure about most things growing up, and this felt like another relapse of his emotions. 

The two Jedi step off the ship and onto the landing zone to see Senators and Naboo’s guild helping passengers off the ship. Nearby, Jongdae can see Baekhyun helping a trooper with materials from the ship. Jongdae can finally breathe easily. 

 

“Hello, Senator Park,” Kyungsoo greets formally, bowing his head slightly at the lanky Senator. 

“God, you’re always so formal with me like I’m actually a Senator,” Chanyeol grins wider than the sea. Kyungsoo supposes that smile was to charm others, but to him, it looks like a white wall of teeth.

Kyungsoo draws his lips in a frown, logically arguing, “But you _are_ a Senator.”

“Uh, well,” Chanyeol flusters from the comment, forgetting his place. In his sloppy routine, he straightens his form and folds his arms behind his back. In a snapshot, he looks like a presentable Senator dressed in navy blue and gold laced robes. “I suppose I am.”

Kyungsoo has to keep the scoff underneath his breath as Chanyeol asks for Kyungsoo to walk with him. Chanyeol is a Senator, after all, and Kyungsoo cannot refuse their requests, especially at their own ball. But Chanyeol is their age, too young to be a refined Senator, and once a very close friend. There’ still a big rift between them. Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol mimicking the blank faces of a Senator, the ones who never really do stand up for their people, and it irks him. He blames the disingenuous behavior as the culprit for their awkward relationship, but there’s so much more to it – some even Kyungsoo can’t explain himself. It’s a feeling. And the hurt of not speaking for so long still lingers uncomfortably.

Kyungsoo folds his arms behind his back respectfully as Chanyeol walks down the landing zone of the arrived ship. There is a little silence between the two, but Kyungsoo can see that Chanyeol is literally busting at the seam of his lips to try to say something. Kyungsoo relents, just to not see the Senator be even more awkward.

“Is there something you wanted to speak to me about, Senator Par-“

“ _Kyungsoo_.”

Kyungsoo mentally kicks himself at Chanyeol’s request. He always does this. He’s trying to reel the other back into their teenage years where their relationship was solid. But things have changed, and reverting back to old ways wasn’t easy. Kyungsoo slightly grimaces, and reluctantly breathes, “…Senator Chanyeol?”

“Okay, well, that’s a start,” Chanyeol laughs, but quickly composes himself in worry of Kyungsoo’s frown. Kyungsoo frowns anyway. “Well, um, yes. There is. There has been some security issues at the Naboo palace. We’re unfortunately low on guards.”

“I can have several of my men ready for security, if that’s what you wish,” Kyungsoo suggests logically as they near the entrance of the cargo bay of the ship where many of the troopers were unloading supplies. From the look on Chanyeol’s face, which is nervous and sweaty, Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol wants something else.

“Not exactly,” Chanyeol confesses, stopping in his tracks when something catches his eye. “Oh, Jongdae, Baekhyun!”

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae shouts merrily, with a better looking Baekhyun along in tow. They each hug the Senator tightly, grins and cheers all around. Kyungsoo stands at attention, minding his own business. He is slightly ticked at being interrupted.

“Good, now that I have you all here, I have a request,” Chanyeol explains, the formalities suddenly gone when the lenient Jedi’s arrive. _Typical_ , Kyungsoo thinks, as he rolls his eyes. “There are a lot of guests at the ball. I was telling Kyungsoo that we were low on security. I was wondering if you three Jedi would be willing to keep an eye out for them?”

“Like bodyguards?” Jongdae asks, blinking innocently. 

“Yes, but more like companions. There’s a lot of high profile people here who don’t want to seem suspiciously guarded, in case for attack. That is why I chose you three to come,” Chanyeol grins graciously at his Jedi friends. Kyungsoo stands firmly at attention, but internally he thinks Chanyeol is such a big idiot. Senators hate lingering protection, Kyungsoo knows from experience. But if Chanyeol really feels strongly that there will be an attack, then he is definitely trying to cover his ass. Kyungsoo will do his best to fulfill his duties.

Jongdae turns to determine the others feelings about it. Kyungsoo has already glanced at him slightly, hoping that Jongdae would get his message. When Jongdae grins happily, Kyungsoo knows he’s failed. 

“Have you already decided who we are assigned to?” 

“Tch, duh,” Chanyeol snorts a laugh, pulling out his device to identify the individuals. He shows the images of the Jedi’s clients. “Jongdae, you are assigned to Senator Hyndo, the Pantoran Senator. And Baekhyun is assigned to the Gran, Senator Bwageel of Malastare.”

Kyungsoo, now standing a little stiffer, speaks up, “Who am I assigned to?”

Chanyeol gently flicks through the device passively. He hums with a bit of a curious face. He tilts his head and chuckles weirdly. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the sound of it.

“Ah, well. It seems I did not assign an escort for myself,” Chanyeol puts his device away with a pitiful excuse of being sorry. He shrugs with a grin sprouting abashedly. “I guess you’re with me for the night.”

“You already have plenty of your own Naboo staff. Let me handle another Senator,” Kyungsoo argues, but Chanyeol gives this soft smile that defeats Kyungsoo.  
Chanyeol’s smiles deepens and he shyly says, “I’d like the company.”

Kyungsoo inwardly groans. He can already hear Baekhyun and Jongdae whispering about it. It’s true, Chanyeol has recently been trying to reconnect, but it’s infuriating. Kyungsoo believes that the more that Chanyeol annoys him with talk about the economy and stupid jokes, the more Kyungsoo will want to ring his neck. Of course, he can’t. Chanyeol is a Senator, and that would be an illegal attack on the Senate. And then Kyungsoo would be kicked out of the Order and live as a farmer on Chandrila. Kyungsoo believes that his willpower is a little stronger than that. He won’t let Chanyeol get the best of him. There are adults, after all.

-

The Jedi’s break from their location outside to the wondrous palace inside. Jongdae knows that Chanyeol lives in luxury. It’s something that Jongdae did not notice at first, since they both were children and only knew about their own little world. There came the time where the two ended up in the slums of the city, and Chanyeol was foolishly throwing around his coins. That’s when Jongdae knew that a Senators knowledge comes only from their experiences. Most of the Senators only lived in their luxury with no knowledge of other citizens. Chanyeol promised Jongdae that he would not forget his people like other Senators have, and he’s kept his promise since.

Jongdae notices that Baekhyun seems calmer, but a lot quieter. Jongdae doesn’t particularly like it, since he knows Baekhyun is still stirring up thoughts in his head that Jongdae can’t wrap his mind around. He lightly grips Baekhyun’s wrist and squeezes, “Hey. You alright?”

Baekhyun blinks rapidly, shaking his head of the blank stare. He shakes into a small smile, “Yeah. I was just in my head for a second.”

“And what might you be thinking about?” Jongdae smile lights up quickly once Baekhyun gives him a more animated face. 

Baekhyun says darkly, “You wouldn’t want to know.”

“Oh?” Jongdae bites back, making his way to the upper floor of the great hall. “Anything in store for me?”

Baekhyun leers with his signature bitten lip. It draws Jongdae in and leaves him breathless. Baekhyun whispers hotly, “Maybe you and I find a secluded part of this palace, and we’ll take it from there?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae warns, but it almost sounds like a groan. He feels Baekhyun’s Force surge underneath his fingertips. These powerful emotions that Baekhyun is oozing generates a lot of attraction to the Dark Side, and Jongdae doesn’t like it. 

Baekhyun seems situated yet again in Jongdae’s loving touch. Together, they descend down the marble staircase into the great hall. There are plenty of Senators dressed in their best wear. Gowns and robes adorned with jewels and prides of their homeland gather around drinks and politics. There is a sense of richness in the air, making it slightly stuffy. 

Jongdae led the other to the edge of the room where they could observe their assigned Senators. With their eyes scanning the crowd, they don’t pay mind to their approaching Master.

“Jedi Kim. Jedi Byun,” the ever beautiful for her age, Pantoran Master Andula greets the two Knights with her comforting smile. She is adorned in a beautiful crystal head piece with clear crystals reflecting her blue skin. After they both acknowledge her with bows, and she presses further, “You two are looking for something.”

“Ah, yes, Master,” Jongdae speaks lightly, with the smallest smile. “We both are on assignment tonight as companions to Senators. We were just looking for them.”

“Then, perhaps I can help,” Master Andula guides the two out of the edge and toward the crowd. “Which Senator are you accompanying tonight Jongdae?”

“Senator Hyndo.”

Jongdae lets Baekhyun tail him. Baekhyun’s power seems to settle once again, and Jongdae is thankful for it. He is just a little too on the edge for Jongdae’s liking, and Jongdae wants to enjoy the night as much as possible without worrying over Baekhyun. 

Master Andula shows the Jedi’s to Senator Hyndo’s spot. He is a tall Pantoran man, with sharp yellow markings on his cheek bones. He sips his drink carefully and raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden company. He graces Master Andula with a grand smile, “Lucia Andula, what a pleasure seeing you again.”

“The pleasure is mine, Senator,” she gracefully says. She displays her hand in front of Jongdae, “This is Jedi Kim.”

“Hello, Senator Hyndo,” Jongdae bows respectfully with a pleasant face. “I’ve been assigned to accompany you tonight.”

“By accompaniment, you mean to be my security? That Naboo Senator really thinks of everything, even if he is so young,” The Senator laughs, sips his drink, and then gives another pleasant smile. “I don’t mean to make your evening boring, but I won’t be much company. Perhaps you could accompany my daughter this evening instead.”

Senator Hyndo turns behind him and presents his daughter. She’s dressed elegantly, with jewels adorning her head to toe. Her face has paler yellow markings, but her blue skin contrasts it wonderfully. Jongdae thinks she is definitely a head turner.

“May I present my daughter, the Governess Talia Hyndo.”

She is confident in her presence, Jongdae can tell, as she stands up straight and presents herself with a pleasant face. She looks expectantly at Jongdae, her pale yellow eyes begging the question.

“Nice to meet you, your Governess. I’m Jedi Kim, and I shall accompany you tonight,” Jongdae feels he introduced himself well. When he picks his head up from a bow, however, her eyes are not locked on his. Instead, they are shifted over toward the other handsome Jedi next to him, Baekhyun. Jongdae observes her movements, noticing her eyes flicker slightly and her hands tightly wrapped in themselves. She is definitely getting shy around Baekhyun, a telltale sign of her intrigue in him.

Jongdae then flickers his eyes toward Baekhyun, and notices a slight discomfort in his chest. His heart is racing, but he keeps the straightest face for the Governess. Jongdae can’t help but keep a laugh in with a tight lipped smile.

“Shall we get some refreshments?” Jongdae lends out his hand gently for the Governess to take, and she snaps out of her daydream. She blushes slightly at her unawareness, and takes Jongdae’s hand.

“Of course. My apologies,” She gently says, as they leave for the punch bowl.

 

Master Andula turns toward Baekhyun, “And what Senator were you assigned?”

Baekhyun speaks attentively, “Senator Bwageel.”

The Master guides Baekhyun across the floor to a corner where some Senators have set up a card match. There, sitting with a large drink in his hand, is the three eyed Gran Senator. Master Andula leaves Baekhyun to his own introductions. He feels slightly nervous about it.

“Senator Bwageel,” Baekhyun approaches carefully, which is very out of character. In these circumstances, Baekhyun doesn’t feel as confident as he usually does. When the Senator does not acknowledge him, Baekhyun tries again. “Senator Bwageel. My name is Baekhyun Byun from the Jedi Order, and I’ve been assigned to-“

“Jedi? Pfft,” the Senator waves his stubby hand toward Baekhyun. The Senator hasn’t even taken a look at him. “I don’t want you following me around all night.”

“But, sir-“

The Senator is stern this time, turning away from his cards to have all three eyes squint at him darkly, “Go away.”

Dejected, Baekhyun turns on his heel with a stiff back in upmost respect. From across the way, he spots Jongdae with his eyes. He’s pouring a drink for the Pantoran Governess. Baekhyun thinks she’s trouble. She looks at him funny, and not in the good way. Baekhyun’s stomach hurts just thinking about it.

With his assigned Senator waving him off for the night, Baekhyun sticks to the wall and observes the crowd. It’s going to be a long night for him.

\--

In the past hour, Kyungsoo’s thinks more about strangling Chanyeol in the open than he can count on his fingers. He’s really letting his self-control get to him. It’s been very hard for him to control his emotions and do his job at the same time. It is counterproductive. He isn’t supposed to hate his job, but (dare he say it), he fucking hates it.

The only thing keeping him from exploding is the drinks he pours himself. It is some of the best wine he’s ever tasted, and it pairs well the dark fuming rage he has inside himself. He can’t take anymore of Chanyeol’s blabbering about the stock prices of wheat soaring or how he has a trick for getting a new bill passed next week. Politics is the driest subject, and Chanyeol is the most annoying mouth to speak it.

Kyungsoo knows he has a problem, however, when he starts to stumble. He curses at himself when he trips over his own feet. He is too drunk to function. He then starts getting even angrier at Chanyeol for putting the Jedi to drink his own death. This is just adding fuel to the fire.

There’s only a brief moment where Kyungsoo can relax, and that’s when Chanyeol’s fiancé makes the briefest appearance. He’s only heard of her through the tabloids since the two friends had a falling out. She’s beautiful, with slender legs high into the ceilings and poised posture. She leans slightly to compensate for her round stomach, obviously expecting a child soon. She’s a poster picture of a Senator’s wife-to-be, and quite a treat for all eyes. Her eyes are warm, and each laugh feels genuine. There’s a moment where Kyungsoo wonders if Chanyeol really loves her, this perfect being, or if it was a cover up like everything else. It’s a fleeting thought when Chanyeol gives a genuine goofy grin. 

“Isn’t she marvelous?” Chanyeol says aloud, nudging Kyungsoo next to him. She’s entertaining some of the Senators, and Chanyeol’s eyes are glazed over like a lunatic. “To think I charmed her after one of my duller speeches.”

She leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek as she retires for the night. There’s a moment where her eyes flicker to Kyungsoo, and she lifts herself from her fiancé of years to greet the Jedi. Her eyes are kind and full of attention as she asks, “I’m sorry, have we met? I’m Ayanna.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even attempt to control his face because he can’t. His lips are numb. He nods politely and replies, “Jedi Kyungsoo Do, ma’am. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah. You’re the General he boasts about.” Recognition hits her eyes, and they sparkle. Chanyeol chokes in the background, making incredulous noises in the back of his throat. She’s got a teasing smile on her lips and whispers, “Take care of my fiancé. Don’t let him get too sucked up into the politics tonight, hm? I’d like a human being returned to me by the end of the night.”

She walks away quite gracefully into the night, and Kyungsoo is left feeling stuck. There’s fire in his stomach, and a strange hope. Most derives from Chanyeol, but there’s maybe a prick of jealous for the normalcy. Chanyeol has a soon-to-be wife with an expected child, and he lives rather comfortably in a seat. There’s just some things Kyungsoo would dream to ever have.

There’s more to it, too, if Kyungsoo will admit. Despite returning home and meditating, there’s still a nagging lurch about being around these Senators. It all started with the card game. Chanyeol sat down, and Kyungsoo followed silently, standing above him to fit as his companion for the evening. Around the table were familiar Senators, all ones Kyungsoo has noted in the past to be the worst of the worst. They lie and steal from their people. They make deals with assassins and gangs to get more coin lined in their pockets.

The worst of them sits next to Chanyeol with two drinks in his hand and the nastiest grin. Senator Kraak Bwageel, the murderer. Chanyeol is all chummy and fun next to the monster, laughing along to his jokes and accepting his drink so easily. Kyungsoo burns at the thought of other bribes Chanyeol has accepted from this vile creature.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo slurs, and pokes Chanyeol square in the back. He is trying to aim for his head. The Senator turns around, away from his company, and gives raised brows. Kyungsoo feels flushed, “We gotta talk.”

“Now? I’m in the middle of negotiations-“

“Right now,” Kyungsoo growls, feeling a drunken rage spit out. Chanyeol looks terrified in a quick second, but it morphs back to a politeness he exudes around this type of company. Quickly swallowing, he turns back to the group, and excuses himself. For once, he silently follows Kyungsoo out onto the balcony for some private talk and fresh air. Kyungsoo feels like a fire spread across his body.

Chanyeol acts so normal, and it pisses Kyungsoo off. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, you know. Anything but agriculture, and money, or commercial banking, or any of the shit that comes out your mouth,” Kyungsoo growls in his drunken stupor. His face feels hot with anger. He is definitely never a loose cannon like this, but it feels a little satisfying to release it.

Chanyeol frowns, “You don’t swear.”

“I _fucking_ do. So, piss on that,” At this point, Kyungsoo isn’t sure what he really is saying. His conscience flies through the window.

Chanyeol shakes his head, scoffing slightly at the wild situation, “I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

Kyungsoo waves his hands wildly in the air, and directs its motion towards Chanyeol, “All I hear is you blabbing on about _politics_ and _bureaucracy_ and _little chiffon doilies_ and shit. Senators all talk about economies and the lower class – but they have no idea what it’s like!”

If this was any other Senator, Kyungsoo would be kicked off the planet immediately and sent in for trial for disturbing the peace. But this is Chanyeol. He is different, and he’d take Kyungsoo’s beat down like a man. 

“It’s a Senators ball. That’s what they talk about. I don’t particularly enjoy it, if that’s what you’re after,” Chanyeol tries to argue, standing up for himself now, but Kyungsoo is definitely not having it.

“You talk so differently around _those_ people, and then around Jongdae and Baekhyun. You can’t even have a real conversation with me anymore. You’re so …!!” Kyungsoo is now panting. His throat is raw from yelling at Chanyeol and the drinks going down. Kyungsoo stomps forward to make his point, making the distance between him and Senator disappear quickly. 

Chanyeol laughs incredulously, and it makes Kyungsoo think he’s not taking this seriously, “Kyungsoo, you’re not making sense. There’s something underneath this that you’re not telling me.”

Kyungsoo furiously shakes his head to get rid of the passing images of fallen Masters. He’s biting all the truth back, and he’s just running his mouth. “No, you’re not you. You’re just faking to fit in – so that you can go up in the ranks. But you’ve forgotten yourself just to gain that power. You’ve forgotten us too.”

“I have never forgotten you, and I never will. I care about everyone, especially you.” Kyungsoo almost lurches at the obvious lie. Chanyeol stomps forward angrily and closes space between them. Kyungsoo stands his ground, but feels trapped underneath the Senators figure. He seems ready to kill, trained by the most corrupt. Chanyeol clenches his own jaw and seethes, “I’m not that stupid teenager any longer. I am a Senator now. This is how I act, and this is what I’m destined to be.”  
Kyungsoo can feel his blood broil and he’s just spitting fiery words, “And you’ll die that way too, you traitor.”

Kyungsoo splashes the rest of his drink into Chanyeol’s face, watching the Senator squirm, but ultimately does not feel any more satisfaction in it. Chanyeol is still pointed and tan, still perfectly sculpted into the pompous and powerful. Even his tone turned dark and manipulative, one that can still kill.

Kyungsoo growls and then storms off in a rage. 

-

Jongdae lets the wine in his glass swirl as his eyes pass over the crowd. The music has begun, and the patrons begin to waltz comfortably. Jongdae snorts when he watches the lanky Chanyeol be pulled in by an older Senator to lead a dance. Jongdae’s company, the Governess, is beside him, also watching the crowd with distant eyes. She seems distracted.

“Are you having fun tonight, Governess?” Jongdae sips his drink and then rests the cup in his hand. The Governess is pursed in thought, blinking her eyes to the Jedi’s question to suck her out of it.

“Honestly, no,” her voice is confident and stern, much like a Generals. “Pantoran parties are less traditionally political and more celebratory. This is a bore to young people.”

Jongdae has to keep in his laugh. Poor Chanyeol tries his best, “Well, the Senator of Naboo is your age. I think he’s trying his best to keep the older Senators entertained.”

“Well, it’s not thoroughly boring,” her eyes flicks to the edge of the wall. Jongdae follows the trail to where Baekhyun is leaned against the wall coolly. He is also observing the crowd, watching the Senators dance while he stands guard. Jongdae swears every time he looks at Baekhyun, he turns handsomer. His clothes are tight against his slim form, and his face isn’t dirty from fights on ground. He looks like a polished statue. No wonder the Governess took interest in him.

“I’ve noticed you’ve looked at my friend a lot this evening,” Jongdae smiles knowingly. The Governess drags her eyes away from Baekhyun shyly in a downcast.

“Your friend is quite… captivating,” the Governess admits, but not shyly this time. Her eyes are drawn up to him again, paler eyes looking more determined. “How long have you known him?”

Jongdae replies simply, “Over ten years, by now.”

“Then you think you know him pretty well?” 

It catches him off guard. Jongdae notices a slight dip in her voice. Jongdae can’t quite put his finger on it, but he’s definitely suspicious. Jongdae hesitantly answers, “I believe so.”

The Governess wouldn’t lock eyes with him. He’s noticed it the whole night. She’s been solely looking at Baekhyun and the way he moves. Even when they’ve held conversation together, her mind seems elsewhere. Jongdae isn’t really sure what to do except to place the Governesses desires in front of her. He’s definitely not jealous, because he would feel a burning in his stomach if he is, and it is one of the deepest emotions that leads to darkness. 

The Governess stands up suddenly, excusing herself to the restroom. Jongdae nods, and sighs once the Pantoran girl left. Her shy way of being attracted to Baekhyun is definitely strange. Jongdae wouldn’t brag, because it’s not the Jedi way, but he’s glad that there is no push or shove when it came to Baekhyun and him. Their love is an undeniable bond between them. Limiting themselves is the only challenge.

Speak of the devil, Baekhyun had looked over Jongdae’s way, raising his glass toward the other Jedi. Jongdae smiles and peels from his post on the other wall. His boots click against the polished tile as he makes way for his destination. On arrival, Baekhyun greets him with closed lipped smirk, like he knew Jongdae couldn’t stay away.

“Off duty for tonight?” Jongdae slips next to Baekhyun, shoulders bumping into each other. 

“Senator Bwageel didn’t need a companion tonight,” Baekhyun hums, watching the crowd fold into itself, couples rotating their dance partners. He glances at Jongdae sideways, “Perhaps my company would be enjoyed elsewhere?”

Baekhyun secretly reaches his fingers out, and they gently collide with Jongdae’s. Jongdae finds them, and they instantly intertwine. Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around his, and their palms meet. In the darker corner, no one would be the wiser to their delicate display of affection.

They fall into a comfortable silence, watching the crowd twirl around. The chandeliers reflect the golden tapestries on the walls and the pristine pink rose petal floor. The romantic Naboo air sets the tone well, as rich and powerful combine in a romance, as well as the secret Jedi love. 

Jongdae can feel a blush rise in his cheeks, and he knows it wasn’t from the wine. Baekhyun’s fingers are delicate pieces, caressing Jongdae’s own rough finger tips. Baekhyun’s thumb begins a sensual journey. It smooths out the veins on Jongdae’s thin wrist, sending tingles down Jongdae’s spine. The thumb rubs dizzying circles in his palm that Jongdae feels he could get drunk off it. The other Jedi knows exactly how to set Jongdae’s skin on fire.

“I don’t mean to interrupt the moment, but I didn’t come over here just for fun,” Jongdae whispers delicately in Baekhyun’s ear, just on the brink of breaking into a moan. Baekhyun stops his motions, releasing Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae looks at Baekhyun seriously, “The Governess has taken interest in you.”

“Do you think I haven’t noticed?” Baekhyun falls into a slight grimace, which Jongdae thinks is unusual. Baekhyun would have definitely teased the other, but this wasn’t the case. This whole night is getting weirder by the minute.

“I think you should dance with her,” Jongdae says boldly. Baekhyun almost does a double take. 

“Are you crazy?” Baekhyun whispers once a Senator passes by their corner. “The last person I thought would give me off to a girl would be you.”

“She’s obviously struck by you, so why not indulge her a little? It’s a harmless crush,” Jongdae can’t make his point any clearer. The poor girl is probably wallowing in her own infatuation, too stuck by Baekhyun to make a move. “You have my permission.”

 

Baekhyun looks a little nervous, and he’s too quiet for Jongdae. He shifts his eyes nervously and mumbles, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Live a little. It’s just one dance.”

Baekhyun purses his lips and shifts uncomfortably on his feet. Jongdae looks expectantly at Baekhyun, since his body language is so strange.

“Do you not know how to dance?” Jongdae asks, trying to catch Baekhyun’s eyes. But they are shifted awkwardly and there’s embarrassment written across his face.

Baekhyun mumbles, “I know how to dance, just not ...”

Jongdae practically bursts out laughing. What a cliché. 

Instead of any more words between them, Jongdae grips Baekhyun’s arm and pulls him out into the light. They stop in the middle of the room, caught in the eye of the waltzing tornado. Baekhyun looks unamused, practically whining against Jongdae’s boisterous laugh.

“Come on. It’s very easy,” Jongdae reassures the other. He places his hand in the lead position, holding one in Baekhyun’s hand and the other gently on Baekhyun’s shoulder blade. Baekhyun apathetic look is shot in the ground when Jongdae presses them a little closer and begins the waltz step. “It’s a simple three steps. Forward, and a quick side-side.”

“You’re speaking in Tongues again,” Baekhyun whines when Jongdae presses against him when Baekhyun doesn’t move quick enough back. They move a little awkwardly at first, but Baekhyun gets used to the feeling. They’re quickly learning the basics of the waltz movement.

“You’ll probably find the man’s position a little better,” Jongdae switches the role, placing Baekhyun’s hands on his body. His eyes are shining brightly. He’s never had Baekhyun publicly in his arms and it feels more comfortable than Jongdae initially thought. Public displays of affection always haunted him.

Baekhyun brings them even closer, their chests almost touching and legs almost tangled. As Baekhyun begins the step, it all becomes more natural, and their legs don’t get tripped up. Jongdae feels a high of Baekhyun’s warm embrace, and all worries about this night flee off. Dancing with his lover in public without the ridicule of his superiors feels like absolute heaven. He knows he would be pushing his luck, but there is a feeling in his stomach that makes him want to kiss Baekhyun to Naboo’s moon and back.

“Easier, right?” Jongdae’s face is at Baekhyun’s height, eyes shining brightly with happiness.

Baekhyun gives his easy smile, “Much easier with you.”

Jongdae wants nothing more than to press his face closer, but a sudden cough behind them dissolves Jongdae’s thoughts. Behind the two dancing Jedi is the Governess, freshly powdered and confidence squaring her shoulders. She looks proper and elegant, and quite more confident than Jongdae had last seen her.

“Jedi,” the Governess acknowledges as Jongdae slips away from Baekhyun’s grasp. The tone feels colder all of a sudden.

“Hello, your Governess. May I introduce to you my fellow Jedi Knight, Baekhyun Byun,” Jongdae presents his friend with a grand smile. Baekhyun gives her a proper head bow.

“And I’ll present you the Governess of Pantora, Talia Hyndo,” Jongdae presents her, with proper introductions.

The Governess looks a little pleased, although it’s hard to tell since her face is very still and poised, along with the rest of her body. She finally blinks between the two Jedi, definitely resting her eyes more on Baekhyun. Her eyes become a little gentler when she passes onto Jongdae. 

“May I take your Jedi away from you?” She asks Jongdae confidently without a waver to hint at. Jongdae is a little surprised at the possessive undertones. The Governess must have been a little jealous at the two Jedi’s interactions. To be fair, they are very close. They are lovers, after all.

“Of course,” Jongdae tightens his lips into a closed smile, stepping out of the way. He jokingly adds, “I’m afraid he’s just a beginner at waltzing, your Governess.”

“No worries,” the Governess keeps her face tight and unwavering her poised nature. Jongdae watches Baekhyun’s mind turn as he stands in silence. He wants so badly to know what he is thinking about. 

 

“Governess,” Baekhyun gently reaches his hand out to take hers. She accepts it, placing her tiny blue hand inside of Baekhyun’s. He leads her into the twirling crowd, easing themselves into the waltzing position. Baekhyun feels like his whole body is on fire from nerves. This whole night is making his stomach clench uncontrollably. The thought of all the attention on him, and his past shown in the spotlight makes him on edge. Coming to Naboo was a mistake.

However, he can’t just turn away and run. He has a duty as a Jedi Knight. He is a peacekeeper with an assignment from a Senator. The only option he has is to go under the radar, show an emotionless face, and be the best Jedi he can be. 

The only problem he is having is with the Governess of Pantoran. She has been staring at him the whole night. He’s noticed it even before they approached Senator Hyndo. Her eyes widened when they first met, like something struck her as familiar. From that moment on, she stared, continuing to investigate. Baekhyun just wants her to stop drawing so much attention to herself and him.

“You’re nervous,” the Governess points out casually, nodding to Baekhyun’s hands, which are shaking.

“My apologies,” Baekhyun takes a few breaths, dancing slowly. “I’m a peacekeeper, not a politician or ruler. These parties don’t suit me well.”

“I agree,” the Governess simply puts, but it feels cold. Baekhyun is waiting for a further comment, but it does not come. Instead, she waltzes gracefully and changes the subject. “What do you do as a Jedi Knight?”

Baekhyun lets his guard down slightly with the smallest smile, “We are peacekeepers of the Galaxy, particularly in order to aid the Government in the stop of the Great War.”

The Governess lets a small chuckle pass through her poised lips, and her pale yellow eyes seem calmer, “I meant you in particular.”

Baekhyun lets his face freeze for a second in a gape of realization, and then lets himself go again. He even gives his chapped lips a lick. He spins the Governess and returns her comfortably in his arms, “I’m a Lieutenant in the Great War, and hopefully a General soon. I deal mainly with ground troops. I’ll be honest, it’s because I hate flying in something I’m not in control of.”

“At least you’re being honest,” The snarky coldness enters her voice again briefly. Baekhyun supposes the comment was intended to be under her breath, but their distance is very close. Baekhyun knows that he can’t let his guard down any more than he has, especially when she returns with her pale eyes like nothing had happened. 

“You must be a very skilled warrior then. You’re very young to want to be a General,” the Governess gently rubs Baekhyun’s bicep underneath her light fingers. Baekhyun does not like the touch, it seems suspicious.

Baekhyun clears his throat of suspicion and answers deliberately, “I suppose I am. Many of the Jedi here tonight are Generals in the war. Even your companion tonight, Jedi Kim, is one of the most successful Generals.”

“You two are good friends,” she changes the conversation so drastically, Baekhyun can’t help but stiffen his body. Baekhyun doesn’t want his personal life so exposed like this. And perhaps she is insinuating more out of her comment. Baekhyun has a deep seeding feeling in his stomach that he doesn’t like. 

“I’d like to think so,” Baekhyun replies dutifully.

“He says that he knows you very well,” the Governess loves her inadequate sentences, because she drifts off again, leaving Baekhyun in question. All of a sudden, he can sense her heart beat pick up, and her tone seems cold and harsh, “But how well can he really know you?”

“I beg your pardon,” Baekhyun is taken aback and slows their dancing down. It is the only thing he can really think of since she leads on an accusatory outburst. He can feel anger welling up inside the Governess, and he isn’t exactly sure why. He starts to get anxious. “Have I done something to upset you?”

She lets out a mocking laugh, followed by a terrifying snark, “Don’t play coy with me.”

Baekhyun is definitely nervous underneath her confident and powerful pale yellow eyed stare. Baekhyun’s hands feel limp underneath the strong posture she keeps up. Baekhyun knows that a woman’s anger is a dangerous game to play with. But even he can’t figure out what he’s done to upset her.

The Pantoran woman draws her face in closer, her target at Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun can’t help but be at her mercy, under the oath of the Jedi Order and the Naboo Senator. Her whisper is harsh and dangerous, “I know exactly who your family is.”

Baekhyun feels as if his whole breath knocks out of his body and he is left as an empty shell. Baekhyun lets his form go once the Governess decides to lay her arms down. He feels hopeless and definitely at her whim now more than ever. His face drops flatly, hoping that by not showing his emotions he would get an advantage,  
“What do you want?”

The Governess holds a predator like smile now that she knows her prey is trapped. She crooks her finger at the defeated Jedi and leads them into the dark corner. Baekhyun reluctantly goes, knowing that only trouble is on the other side.

-

Jongdae picks up another drink when he turns back on Baekhyun and the Governess dancing. He hopes that it would clear some of the air tonight, and Baekhyun would get a little bit of fun for the evening. Poor boy looked distraught the whole night.

Jongdae spots Chanyeol alone in a chair, playing a card game with other Senators. Jongdae’s heels click against the floor as he walks toward his friend, catching another drink in his hands. He settles behind Chanyeol, spotting him the drink and looking down at his card hand. He’s going to bluff again.

“Where’s your shadow?” Jongdae whispers the tease at Chanyeol’s ear. The Senator grumbles when his bluff is caught from the Gran Senator and takes a drink. Jongdae chuckles at the hand Chanyeol is given, even after Chanyeol’s shit talk about he’s the best poker player in the galaxy. 

“Kyungsoo got pretty drunk, so I sent him back to the ship to rest,” Chanyeol hums around his glass. Jongdae leans his body against the wall, watching the game commence.

“I’m guessing your plan didn’t work quite as well as you thought it would?” Jongdae feels a smirk form on his face, even if it isn’t intentional. He knows how much Chanyeol is adamant about Kyungsoo liking him. From the moment Chanyeol “accidentally” assigned Kyungsoo as his companion for the evening, Jongdae knew it was the plan all along. Unfortunately, Chanyeol never takes into the account Kyungsoo’s own reaction, which is mostly negative.

Chanyeol throws a few chips into the pot with disinterest. “Drunken truths are still truths, Jongdae.”

“Goodness,” Jongdae fake gasps, teasing the other. “He must have really bit into you.”

“I didn’t think the only way he could tolerate me was by downing a liquor store,” Chanyeol grumbles sadly, now downing his own drink. He laughs pitifully, “And even then.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s dramatic story. He puts it plainly, “You’re a Senator. Kyungsoo is only like that because you two don’t talk to each other like you used to. I can’t blame him.”

“Everyone says Senator like it’s a bad thing. I just don’t get it.”

Silence falls between them as Jongdae observes the card game that Chanyeol is sorely losing at. Even since the Senators switched the game to a simple bluffing game, Chanyeol can’t hold on that strongly. Over the course of the game, Jongdae could sense the swirling thoughts in Chanyeol’s head, and it translates on his face. 

“I can practically hear your thoughts,” Jongdae whispers during the game. Chanyeol holds his cards a little tighter.

With a sigh, Chanyeol throws a card into the pile. Frustration bubbles in his throat by the sound of his tone, “I just don’t understand how Kyungsoo claims that I’m being ingenuine when he doesn’t open up to me. I can’t just read his mind and know what’s going on. It’s hard with him.”

“He’s always been a very private person, you know that,” Jongdae argues. “Most Jedi are, in case we are interrogated. If we have loved ones or private information, we’d rather keep it to ourselves than let it be accessible to our enemies.”

“But I’m not the enemy,” Chanyeol stresses, astonished by Jongdae’s words. “I’ve been on your side since I was born.”

“I know you’re not.” Jongdae pauses to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, “But there are those that hide under powerful masks.”

Chanyeol turns away from the game to stare at Jongdae with incredulous eyes. For a moment, Chanyeol is speechless. And the astonishment turns into sour realization and he mumbles, “He doesn’t trust me. Why doesn’t he trust me?”

Jongdae couldn’t come up with anything to comfort his friend. Chanyeol can’t force Kyungsoo to trust him. It comes with time and patience, something that Chanyeol doesn’t grasp. He is young and privileged, and without guidance. Ever since his father passed, Chanyeol’s been thrown into the cage of maturity. He hasn’t learned the hard lessons of his youth, instead forced into a Senators role. Jongdae sympathizes with him greatly. All he can do is try to help.

Jongdae pats Chanyeol’s back as his eyes are downcast. “Patience is the key. Have faith, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol picks his head up and rests it on Jongdae’s arm. He’s deep in thought, but less upset, looking into the crowd of people. His eyes catch a familiar face, and his face turns concerned, “Is that Baekhyun? He doesn’t look well.”

Jongdae follows Chanyeol’s eyes to a figure storming off to the exit. With a better look, Jongdae does recognize it as Baekhyun, but he looks so distraught. Jongdae can feel a radiance of stress from him, and he doesn’t like it.

Jongdae quickly rushes over to intercept the brooding man. It doesn’t seem like Baekhyun even notices him when he suddenly rushes into Jongdae and the man blocks him. Up close, he can see Baekhyun’s body tense and the over powering emotions from his soul rush over Jongdae like a wave. 

Concern washes over Jongdae, “Baekhyun, is everything alright?”

“I’m not feeling well,” Baekhyun grumbles, eyes darting anywhere but Jongdae’s face. He tries quickly stepping away from Jongdae, but the other anticipates the move and blocks him. He breathes harshly, “I’m going to rest on the ship.”

“Where’s the Governess?”

Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s body clenched up underneath his attire. Jongdae does a quick scan of his eyes now that he’s got Baekhyun on the spot. Every muscle seems to be contracting and relaxing, like he’s stressed out. But his right hand, which is deliberately tucked in the dark corner, is held contracted, like he has a ball on energy in his hand. Jongdae immediately gets suspicious. “Baekhyun, where is she?”

There is a pause between them, and it feels like infinity. Jongdae is locked onto Baekhyun’s face for any sign of what is happening, even if his right hand feels like an immediate threat. In a second, Baekhyun’s eyes flicker and Jongdae can see a brief emotion pound into his chest. Fear.

Within the next second, Jongdae hears a loud crash of metallic in the deep corner of the ballroom. Jongdae’s eyes immediately flash towards the sound, letting Baekhyun run from his gaze. Patrons are concerned, and their fear overwhelms Jongdae’s senses. He’s torn between the crash and Baekhyun getting away, but his duty is to the people. He lets Baekhyun run up the stairs to escape.

Jongdae’s boots click steadily as he runs for the corner, shouting that the Senators step away. He gets the corner, and is surprised by the scene. The Governess is unconscious, laid amongst metallic design pieces. Jongdae quickly drags her semi buried body out of the heavy material and lays her on the tile of the ballroom. 

“Get a medic droid immediately!” Jongdae commands, sending off a guard. He lays a finger to her pulse and finds a steady beat amongst her blue skin. Jongdae doesn’t immediately notice a sign of struggle or even any evidence of an attack. No bruises showed on her skin, and without her account, no one really would know what happened. There is a sinking feeling in his stomach because he was supposed to watch her. And all that he knows is that the last person he saw with her was now extremely distraught, and it made him anxious. 

“Talia!” the voice of the Pantoran Senator calls out. He rushes next to Jongdae, concern on his face for his daughter. “Is she alright?”

“We shall see. She’s breathing, which is a good sign,” Jongdae says lowly in order to keep her privacy intact. “The medical droid is here.”

The two step away from the Governess to let the medical droid assess her. Senator Hyndo looks distraught and concerned as he whispers, “How could this have happened?”

“I’m sorry, Senator. I did not see any signs of an attack, so perhaps she fainted. We won’t know until she wakes,” Jongdae respectfully folds his arms back. However, Jongdae could sense an immediate switch into anger from the Senator.

“You were supposed to watch her. If you did your job correctly, this wouldn’t have happened,” he snarls and storms back to his daughter and the medical droid. Jongdae could only his bow his head, his conscience weary, as the crowd circles around the poor blue Pantoran Governess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! Sorry for the many POV changes, but they are very necessary. ^^
> 
> (*as for the sudden married!chanyeol, it's only to emphasize the divide between him and kyungsoo - the fact that his friend only knew about the marriage through tabloids! That's pretty sad...^^')
> 
> So.... chansoo relationship isn't going so good, poor guys ;_; and the plot thickens around Baekhyun!! Who is his family? What's he hiding? I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hangar, but not really muahaha ;)
> 
> ALSO I TOTALLY FORGOT: for editing, I read the chapters out loud, or have a text-reader just to get the flow, and I realized something that probably doesn't translate well in the story. The Jedi/nobles/Senators/Governess/etc. speak with a "proper" accent - so British accent. And Baekhyun, common folk, and soldiers speak with "less-proper" accents, like American/Canadian. This is similar to the Star Wars movies if you have seen them. Anyway, there's a little tidbit extra for you ^^
> 
> See you guys next week~


	14. Chp 14: The Whole Truth

\--

These Council visits never get any easier, Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he steps into the room per request. The Council members are all stood, whispers at their lips as they speak. When Kyungsoo enters shyly, some members stop to look at him. Kyungsoo feels nervous under their gazes, even if he repeatedly is called by them. Junmyeon finally breaks the spell with a gentle smile and he guides Kyungsoo over to the members to join their circle. 

“I’m glad you’ve come, Kyungsoo. This meeting is very important today,” Junmyeon explains, easing Kyungsoo’s obvious worry. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo it does not do much to help his stomach flip nervously. 

At first, the Council came to him with special missions. Kyungsoo was proud to take them on, honored that the Council would think of him to take on special tasks. However, after years of excavating War sites and time stripped away from him, Kyungsoo feels the dread sink in him. He’s conflicted. His loyalty is to the Jedi Order, doing what he must to keep the Balance, but the things he’s done to appease the Council has him nervous. 

_Am I doing the right thing_?

“Everyone, take your seats,” the Grand Master announces, and each member takes their seat. Grand Master Pho sets his eyes gently on Kyungsoo and nods in acknowledgement. “Jedi Do, you may stand next to Master Kim.”

Kyungsoo respectfully turns to his spot and holds his gaze to the doors from which he entered. He feels strange being on the other side of this Council. There’s a part of him that is proud of his accomplishments, as if he’s climbed another rank. And yet, there’s a tiny feeling chipping away at him, telling him that this was all wrong. 

“Let him in,” the Grand Master orders to the Temple guards. Kyungsoo stands ramrod straight as he waits with a held breath in anticipation. The guards hold the doors open for the Knight outside, and Kyungsoo now locks eyes with his confused friend. Well, he’s a friend, for now.

Kyungsoo does not give Baekhyun any leeway, instead tightening his jaw. Baekhyun stands still amongst the Council, and Kyungsoo watches the other bite his lip. He’s nervous, Kyungsoo can practically feel his heart beat. That means that the members could too. 

“Jedi Knight Baekhyun Byun. Thank you for joining us today,” the Grand Master greets with a somewhat pleasant tone.

Baekhyun bows his head and returns with a pleasant smile to mask the nervous phermones. “Of course, Master.”

The Grand Master accepts his response, albeit with a strained smile. “You’ve been requested before the Council for an update on a report you made. Do you recall the mission on Naboo in which you assisted then Padawan Kim and Do?”

Kyungsoo sees recognition in Baekhyun’s features, and the Knight laughs a little. He smiles, “I do, Master. That was nearly 10 years ago, so you’ll have to forgive me if I am forgetful on some parts.”

“I hope you are not. This is important,” Master Shiik frowns, and Baekhyun instantly swallows his pride back. His charm normally works on most, Kyungsoo knows this personally. However, the contents of this meeting are way too forgone to have Baekhyun charm his way through it.

Baekhyun shuffles on his feet to reposition himself in a straighter manner. His smile wears off and he anticipates the questions. All the Council members look on passively to Baekhyun as the Grand Master starts his interrogation. 

“When asked what you had found as a scouting team, you said that you did not find any ships in the air or on the ground. Is that correct?” 

Baekhyun blinks. “Yes.”

“And do you recall that I said I was to put out an investigation on the Naboo sites, particularly to find any evidence of Eko Regime’s involvement?” the Grand Master asks. Kyungsoo swallows hard. He remembers. This is how he got involved with special mission trips. His first stop was at Naboo.

“I do, Master,” Baekhyun replies.

“I sent Jedi Do on missions to Naboo to uncover any mysteries behind those attacks through several years.” The Grand Master nods to Kyungsoo and presents the other Knight. “Please, show us your evidence.”

Kyungsoo feels all eyes on him. The Council members have always had special eyes on him, but Kyungsoo feels especially nervous with Baekhyun’s. Kyungsoo has to train himself not to look at Baekhyun in fear that he would do something rash. Instead, he braves a trained face and almost coldly stares off beyond Baekhyun.

“Per request of the Council, I traveled to the Naboo Capital. A team and I excavated the wreckage site over several years.” Kyungsoo swallows, knowing the damning evidence will punch through Baekhyun. He tears his gaze away from Baekhyun and sighs, “We did find several ships grounded amongst wreckage. Many were unmarked, but there were a few scrap pieces deliberately torn from ships that had a mark on it.”

Kyungsoo reveals a hologram that displays a floating piece of shrapnel with a fiery red insignia labeled on it. Baekhyun looks to it with a frown unwavering on his face. In a brief second of a mistake, Kyungsoo locks eyes with Baekhyun. He’s absolutely crushed, Kyungsoo can feel it in the others soul. Kyungsoo can feel betrayal fill in Baekhyun, but there’s nothing the Knight can do. Kyungsoo brought justice to the Order, and there’s a lot of damning evidence against Baekhyun.

“Did you know about these ships, Jedi Byun? Why did you not report on them?” Master Shiik asks, and Baekhyun’s eyes don’t face him directly. 

He’s hesitant, “This is just as a shock to me as it is to you. I’m not exactly sure. I know I would have reported them had I found them.”

Kyungsoo feels like it’s a lie, but he doesn’t know for sure. Baekhyun is always good at lying, and there’s always been a funny thing in the back of Kyungsoo’s mind about Baekhyun. Kyungsoo would like to believe that Baekhyun would never lie to the Order, but after all this evidence, he’s suspicious.

Kyungsoo has kept some awful information to himself and away from the Council that makes Baekhyun’s statement even more damning. In Kyungsoo’s investigations, Baekhyun’s tracker was found amongst the rubble of the ships. It was dismantled and crushed by a Force user by the looks of it. The only explanations Kyungsoo has right now are these: either Baekhyun is lying, or someone has been trying to frame him.

“Now, do you recognize this symbol on the shrapnel?” Grand Master Pho asks, gesturing to the hologram. 

“I do,” Baekhyun says a little more calmly.

“What is it to you?”

The Council anticipates Baekhyun’s response. He’s strained, “That’s the symbol of the bandit Silo.”

Silo is a well-known villain amongst the stars. He runs the toughest bandit group, and the members stretch across the Galaxy. They are known for their ruthless behavior and disregard for lifeforms. There’s been rumors throughout the years that Silo’s group made deals with Eko in order to build up their weaponry and recruitment. The Government has been trying for years to round up Silo and his bandits, but they are hard to catch. About four years ago, strangely, Silo turned himself in to the Government, and he’s been locked in their facilities ever since. Many saw it as a victory, but Kyungsoo found it to be a little too easy.

Master Shiik hums, “With this information as well as our thorough investigation, we can finally conclude that Silo and the bandits were the perpetrators of this attack. We can act accordingly now.”

“As you know, there has been little activity coming from Silo’s corner since his arrest. However, he has reached out to us for a request,” the Grand Master edges around his words carefully. The Council waits for him to deliver. “Silo has summoned you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun swallows and blinks in confusion. He spits out incredulously, “Me? Why me?”

“We are unsure.” The Council looks a little uneasy, and Kyungsoo feels it too. The energy is different in the room. He knows that some members look at Baekhyun with accusations in their mouth, especially if Baekhyun had covered up anything with Silo. And now with Silo’s request for the young Knight, it just seems that it’s not all coincidental. 

The Grand Master continues, “That is why we want you to fulfill his request.”

Baekhyun is terrified, Kyungsoo can feel it emitting from his skin. Kyungsoo is too. He watches as the Knight tries to control his face. He keeps his body rigid and bows his head. He simply replies, “Of course.”

The Grand Master smiles. “Good. There is a ship being prepared for you. You are dismissed.”

Baekhyun gently bows to each Council member, even to Kyungsoo, before turning on his heel and exiting the room. The Council is silent in those moments, breaths heavy and hanging. Kyungsoo feels distant, out of place. He feels oddly suspicious of Baekhyun, but also Kyungsoo feels so much betrayal, and the guilt sinks heavier. His emotions have been swayed. 

“Do,” the Grand Master calls, and the young Knight is pulled out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo perks up. “Follow him.”

Kyungsoo nods, and leaves the Council room with yet another secret mission. He feels like that’s all he does these days. He wishes it wasn’t so secretive, but he understands that the situation in troublesome. If word got out, there would be rumors of rogue Jedi. Nothing hurts an organization like bad press.

When Kyungsoo turns down the hall to get to the hangar, he spots his target Baekhyun with Jongdae. Baekhyun’s head hangs low, and Jongdae’s eyes are wide and concerned. They speak in whispers, nothing that Kyungsoo couldn’t pick up with his Force capabilities, but he feels it best to leave them to their own privacy. Kyungsoo feels a terrible pit in his stomach for Jongdae. News of this might tear the two Knights apart, and Kyungsoo knows they are very close. 

Kyungsoo presses on to his mission and eyes his tiny ship. He knows he can prepare it for the trip to the prison quickly, so there isn’t a rush. He takes his time checking the engines and wings for any damage. The fuel has been recharged and there aren’t any flickering lights indicating damage. All seems well for takeoff, and now the Knight has to just wait for Baekhyun to enter the bay.

“Kyungsoo!” 

The Knight hears his name called from a distance as he heads up the ladder to sit in his pit. He whips his head around to the call and instantly frowns. There, heading straight to him clad in formal attire, was Chanyeol holding a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. Kyungsoo feels the anger bubble up inside him, and the mourning flowers only further resurrect the emotions.

Kyungsoo growls, “I have nothing to say to you.”

He turns away, positioning his body to busy himself with the ship. However, Chanyeol is always insistent to the bitter end. He continues, and still talks to him from below the ladder. 

“Kyungsoo, I know this is too late, but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol begins, voice calm and trained as if he’s ran this in his head one thousand times. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, jaw tightening as he cranks the wheel back to inspect the innards.

“I know this won’t undo anything that they did to your Master… but I’m just sorry that I didn’t know about it until now. And I know that isn’t a good excuse,” Chanyeol continues, but his voices wavers. Kyungsoo can feel the countdown to when the Senator will breakdown. It should be any minute now, but he’ll give it some time.  
“We’re… we’re friends, Soo. And I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Kyungsoo climbs into the cockpit and feels Chanyeol traveling up the ladder with him. Kyungsoo isn’t bothered by the presence, but it’s getting stale. The apologies just bubble up kind of carelessly, and they lose their meaning each time it’s repeated. 

Chanyeol pops alongside Kyungsoo as he’s checking the brakes. Suddenly, the white lilies flashes in front of Kyungsoo’s face and sit neatly on his lap. Kyungsoo frowns deeply, but he doesn’t give Chanyeol any relief. 

“I’m trying, Kyungsoo. I really am. I understand your frustration and pain. I’ve lost everyone close to me too, you know. I know this pain,” Chanyeol says sadly, but Kyungsoo doesn’t have time for this. He’s had his time of mourning, and he’s made his mind up about Chanyeol. “I don’t want to lose you too. Please.”

Chanyeol now strains his voice with fire, his hands gripping the side of the ship, “I will do everything in my power to have that son of a bitch locked up. I swear to you.”

Chanyeol knows who’s been behind this, but Kyungsoo has known for a long time and he doesn’t feel the vengeance in his heart like Chanyeol spits out hastily. He gives these promises, but Kyungsoo doesn’t feel them. Right now, Kyungsoo is numb from it all. Death accepted his Master, and Kyungsoo is processing it through his own grief time. All is done, and nothing can be reclaimed from it, not even revenge. 

“Kyungsoo, please say something,” Chanyeol begs now, tears rolling down his face and hitting Kyungsoo’s ship. Kyungsoo continues to stare forward, emotionally numb from Chanyeol’s pleas. He’s trying, Kyungsoo can admit, but it’s far too late.

Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun climbing into his ship, and Kyungsoo starts his own. He can hear Chanyeol pleading over and over above the purr. The Knight sends his ceiling down over his body and seals it. Chanyeol hits the side of the ship to get Kyungsoo’s attention, sounds barely hitting the protective glass to get through to him. Kyungsoo ignores again and again, hands now steady at his controls, waiting for Baekhyun’s take off.

The other Knight takes off almost immediately after starting his engines, and it’s time for Kyungsoo to go. Chanyeol is still trying to get through, but Kyungsoo won’t give in. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol is determined outside, and he’s probably just a little insane to keep hold of the ship. Kyungsoo grimaces at the white lilies in his lap and takes a deep breath. With regret, Kyungsoo flicks his wrist and gently launches Chanyeol’s body down to the hangar ground with the Force. He’s just enough distance away where Kyungsoo can safely take off without Chanyeol’s interruptions. The screams of the Senator are drowned out by the roar of the engine and Kyungsoo finally takes off.

He lets out a shuddered breath as he leaves the planet and follows Baekhyun to the prison. Before he knows it, his eyes are leaking with tears that water the lilies in his lap.

-

It doesn’t take too long to get to the prison. Kyungsoo carefully follows Baekhyun’s ship somewhat of a distance away so that he doesn’t get detected by Baekhyun’s radar. Baekhyun stays on course for the prison, even when a small part of Kyungsoo thought the other would run for it.

At the prison, Kyungsoo carefully parks and follows Baekhyun to the security hold. Kyungsoo quietly hides behind a corner and spies on the guards. Baekhyun is getting searched for weapons and other contraband by three intergalactic guards. The Jedi gives his lightsaber up easily and receives a special ticket for inside the vault. Kyungsoo knows there are high stakes, but he’s not a General for no reason.

Kyungsoo approaches them quietly. The guards frown at Kyungsoo’s pace and try to stop him. Kyungsoo simply raises his hands, waving them with a chant, “I will let you pass.”

All three guards simultaneously repeat the phrase with a dazed expression. The last guard hands Kyungsoo an orange ticket, and the Jedi snatches it while he waltzes in the high security facility in a cinch. 

Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun down the hallways to another entry way where he will be intercepted yet again. Kyungsoo breathes calmly through his nose as he makes his way through the line. He hears Baekhyun say, “I’m here to visit Silo.”

The receptionist nods, marking down Baekhyun’s credentials and exchanges his orange ticket for a green key card. They then guide him to where the meeting location should be, and Baekhyun dejectedly rounds the corner. Kyungsoo is a little nervous for this particular part. There are more guards here than expected, and if the mind trick goes bad, this could turn sour.

Kyungsoo braves a face and approaches the receptionist confidently. He states, “I’m here for Chonta the Hutt.”

The receptionist blinks, and Kyungsoo tightens with worry. The guards look over to him with eyes glued to his form. Kyungsoo fears he’s ruined it all.

“Ah, looks like someone’s trying to bail him out again,” one of the guards sneered. The other laughs, “Oh, it’s okay. We’re just going to see him again next week.”

The receptionist takes down Kyungsoo’s fake credentials and says, “Round the corner.”

He’s handed a green key card, and Kyungsoo breathes easy. He passes the guards and rounds the corner to find no one. Kyungsoo quickly tip toes through the hallway where it leads to several doors, which he doesn’t find Baekhyun in any. Kyungsoo rounds the corner sharply only to retreat back. He sees Baekhyun standing in front of a doorway, staring down the green key card. He looks unsure.

Within the next breath, though, Baekhyun enters the door and it’s locked behind him. Kyungsoo quietly sneaks up to the door too and tries to slide his card in. It rejects it immediately, and Kyungsoo growls with frustration. He’s at a dead end.

-

Baekhyun is absolutely terrified. There’s not one part of his body that isn’t screaming for him to run. He wishes he could. He wishes he could escape this nightmare.  
He’s held in a waiting portion until the prisoner comes from the other side. It seems like it’s taking ages. Baekhyun taps his foot in tune with his heartbeat, ramming it hard to the ground steadily. He’s nervous, unsure of what to say. Perhaps it would be best just to be silent and let the criminal do the talking.

After a few moments, the other door opens and a table and chairs wait for him inside. Baekhyun is hesitant to enter the steel grey room, but there is no choice now. His legs shakily take him forward, inch by agonizing inch, until he’s faced with the criminal. He sits in a navy jumper, head hanging back to take in the full view. He’s got a grin spread wide across his face, teeth ready to chew the Jedi up. 

Baekhyun stands still in his spot, not even close to the chairs that the bandit sits at. He’s struck by the others presence. The Jedi is in shock. It doesn’t feel real. It shouldn’t be real. 

“You showed up,” the bandit Silo says around his grin. He unfolds his arms and gestures to the chair across from him with his calloused hands. “Have a seat.”

His voice is raspy, filled with smoke and a throat full of gravel. He sounds tough, he looks tough. Baekhyun doesn’t want to squirm underneath the bandits gaze, but his body does it unintentionally. Silo’s grin doesn’t fade, instead it mocks him.

Baekhyun stands taller now, confidence surging in him a little. He refuses the seat. Silo gives him a hardened stare now, lifting his arms back across his chest. Baekhyun notes the chains ringing around the criminals wrists for protection. But even with those, Silo doesn’t feel less intimidating. Baekhyun swallows underneath the guys hard stare. It’s hollowed out and filled with a desire that Baekhyun has seen a long time ago. _Death strikes ones who disobey_ , rings in Baekhyun’s head.

“It wasn’t a request,” Silo speaks again with more force behind it. Baekhyun finally relents, scraping the chair across the floor before sitting in it. At eye level with Silo now, Baekhyun can no longer turn back. He’s in the belly of the beast now.

They sit in a silence for a long time. Baekhyun’s mouth is turned into a frown as he stares down Silo. The bandit, however, turns his intimidation into something obscure. He’s got this creepy smile on his face. It’s daunting and makes Baekhyun want to burst.

“Why did you request me?” Baekhyun bravely asks, eyes flashing with a lightness to counteract the darkness of the criminal.

Silo scoffs, tilting his head to make sure Baekhyun was serious. And then an all-star grin settles across his features and mocks Baekhyun. He snorts, “Can’t I see own my son?”

There it is, that dreadful pit Baekhyun feels in his heart. He swallows, trying to keep the secret from regurgitating, but it’s no use. His past has finally caught up to him, the shame he’s tried so long to forget. It’s the harshest truth Baekhyun has refused to swallow for years. It’s been there, stuck in his throat. He knows, deep inside, he is blood of the criminal mastermind, but he forces himself to never truly believe. That is, until evil looks at him dead in the eye, and all he can cry is “father”.

Baekhyun is silent, never giving in to the truth. His father chuckles, letting the raspy tone echo through the padded room. He eyes Baekhyun, and then says softly, “You look just like your mother.”

Baekhyun doesn’t let his guard down, even if the softer, raspier tone is more enticing and familiar. He continues his habitual silence, frowning even. His father doesn’t care.

“She never wanted kids. I did though, I love them. And you were my only, I’ll let you know,” Baekhyun’s father wags his finger to make emphasis. “You were the joy of my life. I remember you climbing into a broken TIE fighter and making such a ruckus. When I asked you what you were doing, you said _I wanna be like papa!_ ”

Baekhyun knows what his father is doing. It’s a ploy – a tactic that tries to pull the victim in with childhood memories. Baekhyun doesn’t exactly remember those words said, but he does have flashes of his father, and his heart wrenches involuntarily.

“I’d take you everywhere, only because you would whine if I didn’t, you little shit. You were a pain my ass sometimes, ya know? But I couldn’t just let you go _everywhere_. Especially over at Xo – those fucks like to eat tiny scraps like you. So, when the fire was too hot, I’d have to leave you behind. I would only leave you with the best.” The bandits eyes flash hurt, and Baekhyun can sense his emotions boiling over quickly without an ounce of repression. It feels so similar to Baekhyun’s own natural reaction that it scares him. His father bites with a gravel undertone, “You must know how shocked I was when you were scooped up by another family and not safe on Kamar. Those Jedi kidnapped you.”

Baekhyun knows it’s another lie. While in the bandits care, Baekhyun’s mind was young and impressionable. He could tell when a lie was good or not. The lies that sneak past, convenient and brush by are good, but not good enough. The ones that hit home, when the receptor knows it’s a lie but can’t muster up the courage to call it out, that’s when it’s good. Baekhyun’s done it so many times that it’s hard to keep track all the disappointment he’s left behind. It just hurts to know he’s learned it from the best liar in the Galaxy, his father.

Baekhyun knows he was used as a trading piece. Even though his father declares his undying love for his child, he exploits his love for him. His father used him more than he ever loved him. To him, Baekhyun was just a bargaining chip. He left Baekhyun on Kamar to save himself, not his son.

“When I found out that Jedi took you, I was honestly a little impressed. Isn’t it kind of ironic that such a noble force would just steal babies out of their cribs and call it recruitment?” Silo cackles at it, and Baekhyun feels a little shame creep into his soul.

“At first, I wanted revenge. I even made a bomb for that Temple, but never went through with it. I realized that my time was useful somewhere else. And I knew that you would come home to me, eventually.” 

Silo props his head on top of his folded hands and smiles knowingly. Baekhyun squirms, and the bandit stretches the smile further, “It only took me being in a cage for you to come crawling back to me.”

This is the most restrain Baekhyun has ever endured. It’s quite painful to sit so quietly when all the young Knight wants to do is wipe that dirty smirk off his father’s face. Baekhyun knew that he would break eventually, it was inevitable. He also inherited being a snarky chatter box.

He gives the bandit a hardened stare, angry words bubbling from his lips, “At least in this hole, you cannot destroy the peaceful resolution outside, you monster.”

Silo halts the spreading grin, and it recedes rather slowly to a disappointed pout. It’s actually quite chilling to Baekhyun, and it runs down his spine. The maniacal grin was one spectrum of evil, but this gave away the true darkness that Silo holds. A thought passes quickly through Baekhyun’s mind, _what darkness am I capable of_?

Silo pouts, “I’m disappointed. I didn’t think I raised a naïve boy. I guess I’ll have to thank the Jedi for that.”

Baekhyun swallows hard as Silo continues his dark assault. He breaks into an uncontrollable fit of cackles, laughing darkly at the absurdness. He scoffs, “Peaceful resolution? You’ve still got War out there whether I’m in here or not.”

Just as things were getting intense, Silo slips away from the mold, breaking off into a lazy stretch. He raises his shoulders and cracks his neck as much as he can while being tied down. His voice bounces off the walls in a peppy manner, “It’s actually real nice in here. It’s quiet – gives me time and a place to think. I actually get a lot more done in here than I do out there. And I don’t have to worry about food. It’s not Freddie’s Corner Stop, but at least it’s edible.”

Baekhyun stays silent again. Silo yawns, smacking his lips together obnoxiously. Baekhyun notices that his father added to his tattoo collection, color sneaking past his jumpsuit and onto his neck. Tendrils wrap around his skin and choke him with the permanent ink. It looks absolutely sinister.

“Let’s change the subject to something more interesting. What’s been going on? How’s your boyfriend doing?”

Baekhyun stills, ice prickling at his veins. He sees Silo’s fake laugh and sinister ways seeping from his lips. Silo attempts to blink innocently. 

“Oh, what? You didn’t think I knew you were getting some Jedi ass? Talia told me. You know her – that Pantoran snob.” Silo rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. He smiles smugly. “Would you believe it only took a couple hundred credits and some blackmail to get her to rebel against her father? Easy pickings.”

This is the Silo that Baekhyun knows, not the one the Galaxy rumors about. To the public, Silo is just a maniac killer – plain and simple. He’s ruthless and has lackeys all around the Galaxy. His stretch is endless. Everyone thinks he’s just lucky enough to get by. 

The truth is that he is one of the greatest masterminds. He feeds the public with a careless attitude, when he’s really in control of everything. He’s cunning and thoughtful in making plans and doing deals. He manipulates them with their deepest desires, whether it be coins, or freedom, or simply an adventure from their sad, mundane excuses of a life. He pulls them in with a playful attitude, but latches onto them with empty promises and mischief handcuffs. Baekhyun wants to lie to himself. Baekhyun had hope that he escaped this Hell, but he knows deep inside that Silo has reaches from each end of the Galaxy. It was inevitable that Silo would catch up to him.

“Anyway, back to the trade you’ve got. What’s his name? Jong…,” Silo clicks his tongue, playing a game to jog his memory. But Baekhyun knows his father too well. He already knows, he just likes to play mind games. Silo snaps his fingers to his frowning son, pointing in declaration. “Jongdae, right? He’s that starlet from Naboo. He’s cute.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t like the way this is turning out. His stomach is in knots. He knows that Silo has a lot of informants, but this information isn’t so readily accessible. He would have had to be watching for a long time. 

“It’d be a shame if he and I crossed paths.”

Baekhyun’s blood runs cold. The threat is something Baekhyun would usually ignore, but not from Silo. He’s got credibility, and if he could find Baekhyun, he could do anything. The bandit leans forward, body edging over the table. His grin is sickening, spreading like a cat with a caught mouse. His breath is hot and dangerous as he murmurs horrible promises, “I’d wring his tiny neck out like a wash rag.”

“Stop,” Baekhyun growls protectively, finding his voice finally. Silo finds it funny, cackling with his head thrown back. It’s inhuman, unapologetic, and quite revolting. Only a maniac could resonate with his pitch. He worms his way back into his chair in a relaxed position. He’s cocky, finding the upper hand already. He perks an eyebrow.

“Why should I? He’s a bad influence on you, my Baekhyunnie. He feeds you lies about peace and protection. I bet he’s promised you that the War will end,” Silo shoots off a short laugh at the absurdness. Baekhyun can feel his emotions simmer from training, yet he hates that his father makes him this way. “These Jedi are tearing you away from your real family. You even murdered your own in cold blood during that Naboo air strike.”

There’s a familiar face bubbling up, smiling with dead eyes. He told the other to stay back, but he wouldn’t listen. He didn’t believe Baekhyun.

The Jedi’s chest tightens with worry. His fist is closed tightly, and there’s energy pulsating around him. Baekhyun tries to close his eyes to drown the memory, and Silo makes a noise of affirmation. He pushes it.

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either when I heard the news. My own son murdered my right-hand man. That had to take some balls. You grew up with Heechul. He was like a brother to you.”

That day was one of the worst for Baekhyun, something he’s suppressed for the longest time, along with his secretive childhood. When Baekhyun landed on Naboo that fateful day, he did encounter Silo’s men. Heechul had provoked him, hands at Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun defended himself with his weapon. The young Padawan had to turn to the good men behind him and have them all swear to secrecy of what transpired. He couldn’t live with himself if it got out.

His lightsaber always felt a little heavier since that day.

“Nothing to say?”

Baekhyun opens his eyes to Silo’s taunting smirk, arms crossed his chest, waiting for a reply. Baekhyun cannot find the strength to fight this bandit anymore. It’s truly disappointing how easily influenced Baekhyun feels underneath this murderer’s gaze. He always prided himself on not being tied down by his past any longer, but this changed things. Staring into the face of evil, Baekhyun feels weak and trapped. He can never truly get away from his past, no matter how hard he’s tried. His father is always over him, watching.

Silo mulls something over, Baekhyun can see it in his face. He’s lighter, with less violent thoughts in his head. He’s gentle, “You’re special, Baekhyun. The Jedi saw it, that’s why they took you. But I’ve known it all along. You’ve got this connection in you that ties you to the universe. You truly are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I’ve got an ally inside the Jedi forces.”

 _It isn’t true_ , Baekhyun has to keep saying over and over in his head, but guilt trickles in faster. He may not be directly planning with bad intentions in his heart, but the fact that he softens up with just wordy threats against his new life is telling. Fear strikes hard in Baekhyun, and he isn’t sure he will fully recover. Even if Baekhyun swears to never be a part of this gang, he knows that his father will always be dangling threats over his head. He can never really escape this Hell.

“You’re a ticking time bomb.” Silo smirks, “You may do us well in the end, boy.”

Baekhyun immediately shoves his chair away and turns away on his heel. He tries to block out his father’s cackles as he transfers into the holding cell, but they ring in his head. The image of Jongdae lying dead beneath Silo’s feet now feature past his eyes, and Baekhyun desperately tries to connect his link to Jongdae. He needs to know the other is alive. He feels absolutely stupid because he’s prepared for this as a Jedi, yet it all seems to crumble away with action. He doesn’t mean to, but fear is consuming him.

The holding doors open to the hallway, and Baekhyun tries to breathe. He turns down the hallway, anticipating the exit. His mind is on home, where Jongdae will hopefully be safe and sound. When he turns, however, he finds a familiar body sitting on the floor. It stuns Baekhyun a little when the head perks up and he meets wide eyes.

There’s silence between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Words between them wouldn’t mean much in this situation. It wouldn’t matter if Baekhyun lies or not, he’s been thoroughly caught. Kyungsoo could rip him in two if he’d like. Baekhyun honestly wouldn’t care any longer.

The other Jedi doesn’t say a word and lets Baekhyun pass along toward the deck. Baekhyun feels dreadful shame in his soul as he enters his ship. He even hesitates when putting in the coordinates of Tython. There’s a moment where he thinks about running away again. After this devastating reunion, it’s left him wallowing in discomfort. Conspiracy and fear circle his brain, and anyone could see it in his skittish appearance. The teachings he’s had since he was young do not comfort him, and instead are thrown out the window. He feels completely reverted back to that scared, abandoned child.

His fingers twitch back to Tython’s coordinates and input them anyway. He’s not completely ready to face the consequences at home, but at least he’s man enough to return. Running away would be easier on his heart, but not easy for the long haul. For even then, his father would still torment him light years away.

The flight isn’t easy on Baekhyun. Once he’s in it, he knows he can’t turn around and leave. He knows Kyungsoo is behind him, tailing him under some kind of order. He has a suspicion that the Order had commanded it, but his thoughts are not exactly clear at the moment. He’s disappointed in himself. He knows his fear is irrational, and he doesn’t want it to control him, but it’s so difficult. He feels it’s sharpness dig into him, leaving a mark of darkness and a reminder. The ancient Sith is calling in his ear, promising everything he’s ever dreamed of. 

Not a moment after he’s landed on Tython, Kyungsoo’s ship comes traveling in. Baekhyun waits for his companion, mind flurrying with deep emotions. The young General approaches carefully, sensing the bright aura from Baekhyun. He’s cautious, wide eyes searching Baekhyun’s physical form, before standing his ground at a comfortable distance. Baekhyun doesn’t blame him, he wants to get away from himself too.

“You met with him,” Kyungsoo states, directly looking at Baekhyun. He wonders if Kyungsoo thinks he’s a monster. 

“I did,” Baekhyun replies shortly. He stares back with an uncomfortable solid look. It’s weird to not automatically spit out a lie.

“I’m sure the Council would like to hear about it,” Kyungsoo says firmly. Baekhyun breaks their contact, eyes shifting to the ground. He fears that Kyungsoo will know his thoughts right through his eyes, because Baekhyun’s soul is practically screaming for help. 

When Baekhyun turns for the elevator, Kyungsoo follows him up. There’s silence between them again, but internally Baekhyun is shaking. This is it. This is where he will fall. It was inevitable.

Baekhyun feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks to his friend. Kyungsoo looks so different. He’s still mature, but very doting. His eyes soften, and sympathy graces his features. It’s light for such a hardened spirit. It’s kind of comforting.

“Don’t reveal too much. The Council likes a good mystery,” Kyungsoo says lightly, and Baekhyun is a little taken back by it. He looks amused, like he’s playing the greatest joke with a terrible secret. Baekhyun wonders if he knew all along. “Save the truth for someone who deserves it.”

_Jongdae._

Baekhyun knows it. He nods, accepting the advice. When he steps off the elevator that is near the Council room, he gives Kyungsoo a brave tight smile. He knows he’s stepping into a bloody War with damning information, but he feels just slightly better about the situation. 

Kyungsoo gives him a hopeful look back as the Jedi Knight decides his fate behind closed doors.

-

When the door opens to the room, Jongdae is practically jumping out of his seat in excitement. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both left in such a hurry this morning with ominous words. Jongdae didn’t want to pry too much since they wouldn’t reveal anything, but Baekhyun had promised that he would reveal something once he returned. Jongdae doesn’t always thrive on the hope of promises, but coming from Baekhyun, it feels like a treat every time.

The doorframe reveals Kyungsoo instead, and Jongdae is not absolutely disappointed. He smiles and greets his friend, “Hi. How did the secret mission go?”

Kyungsoo pauses before responding. He sits at his chair and spins to take off his shoes. Kyungsoo shrugs, “It was successful.”

“That’s good,” Jongdae chirps. He rattles his fingers on his desk, his work forgotten. He would like to know more, but he’s not one to push. Jongdae instead just watches Kyungsoo undress and rest comfortably in a simple shirt and joggers. His friend has done a well transitioned turn around, and he’s very mature. Years ago, he lived in this sickening depression that Jongdae unfortunately did not help well with. He really didn’t know how to, and he’s felt guilty about it. Even with so much tragedy, Kyungsoo somehow pulled himself out of the mud, and he’s now thriving. 

“Baekhyun is with the Council now. He has more to say than I do,” Kyungsoo says while reaching beneath him. There sits a bouquet full of beautiful white lilies. There’s so many questions Jongdae would like to ask.

“Were you with him?” He asks a little quieter, nervous that Kyungsoo might hint at Jongdae’s desperation.

Kyungsoo pulls his lips in thought. “Sort of.”

Jongdae nods, affirming the response. There’s still questions Jongdae wants to ask, curiosity biting at his heels, but it doesn’t seem right to speculate. The humble silence swarms them, and Jongdae watches Kyungsoo glide across their room. He collects a spade, a cup, and a tiny blade with him, along with the bouquet in his arms. 

“Would you like to take a walk with me? Perhaps settle your thoughts?” Kyungsoo asks gently as he reads the rooms atmosphere, and Jongdae feels embarrassed by the fact that he could read it so easily. Jongdae accepts and follows his friend down the corridors to the outside gardens. Out there the sun is bright, shining down onto the Jedi’s who are stuck in the Temple’s walls. The two Generals gently walk on stone steps and take in the beauty. Colorful flora sprout from each corner and instantly raise their spirits. Jongdae hasn’t traveled to the gardens in so long. He’s forgotten how breath taking the site is. 

Kyungsoo wanders through like it’s his home. Jongdae follows carefully, now trudging through unmarked soil to their destination. Kyungsoo instructed him to carefully toe off his shoes and let his skin touch soil instead. Jongdae doesn’t question it, and now the pads of his feet leave a gentle mark into the soft ground beneath him.

Here is where Jongdae gets brave. Kyungsoo is scouting out the site with narrowed eyes, and Jongdae can only think of how he gently carries the bouquet. He asks, “Where are the flowers from?”

Kyungsoo squints through the sun’s rays and purses his lips. So much time goes through between Jongdae’s question, that Jongdae thinks the other had dismissed it. “They’re from Chanyeol.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says, a little sadly. Chanyeol has been distant from everyone recently since tragedy struck in his home. Ayanna, Chanyeol’s fiancée, had complications during her birth according to tabloids. The baby was born, but the mother did not make it through even a week after giving birth. The sudden death came as a shock to the world since she was such a beautiful priestess. They saw her nearly 3 months prior, all healthy and glowing. Jongdae can only imagine how Chanyeol feels. “How is he?”

“I only saw him briefly,” Kyungsoo replies. He crouches down to a spot near the rose bushes. Jongdae follows and watches Kyungsoo carefully. His friend grimaces slightly. “He’s … still recovering.”

Jongdae frowns, the sadness sticking to him. It’s unfortunate how life does this. It can tear someone apart so fast and sometimes for very little reason. The War has brought destruction and chaos, yet life is still brought to this world with innocence and hope. The Force is balanced in this way, but it feels unfair.

Kyungsoo sticks the spade into the ground and starts to dig a fist-sized hole. Jongdae watches Kyungsoo take the blade and start to unravel the lilies from their place. Jongdae is confused when Kyungsoo starts plucking the lilies magnificent white petals and shreds the stem into the soil. He can’t watch and let his friend destroy this precious gift. He asks with fire under his tongue, “What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t give a straight forward answer, “You must sacrifice the old to get something new. You cannot move onto a new future without using your past as guidance.”

Jongdae laughs lightly, joking, “You sound like the Grand Master.”

Kyungsoo continues to shred the pieces into new formed holes silently, easily tearing the white petals. Jongdae sits in the soil, still confused as ever, but patiently waits for it to sink in. Kyungsoo shuffles into his pocket and fishes out a tiny seed that he places in the center of the hole. He covers it with the displaced dirt. The other then takes the cup, now filled with a mixture, and waters the soil. Now the land is wet and filled with a mystery.

“You can use flowers as a fertilizer,” Kyungsoo says as he digs another hole with the spade and repeats the process smoothly. “This ground is sprinkled with the ashes of Master Bali. The lilies come from Chanyeol as a sincere apology. The tea nourishes all life. And all of this to raise a tiny marigold seed.”

Kyungsoo holds the seed out and gently presses it into Jongdae’s hand. It’s small, like a small bead, but inside is beautiful life. Jongdae doesn’t quite understand since Kyungsoo doesn’t explicitly say it, but he can appreciate the sentiment. Kyungsoo has moved on from tragedy, and perhaps, might reconcile with something new. He sounds at peace.

Jongdae smiles and places the tiny seed in the middle of the fertilizer. He scoops the soil on top, and it feels nice to have the dirt fill the lines of his hands. He feels relaxed, peaceful within these gardens. This moment feels a little somber.

“I have a feeling that you will also have to start again soon.” Suddenly, Kyungsoo hands him the tiny spade, and Jongdae raises an eyebrow. His friend is warm and gentle in his tone, something most people don’t get to hear, “Practice makes perfect.”

Jongdae nods and takes the spade to continue his work. He digs an identical hole, fills it with torn flowers and a seed, and douses it with the tea. Here, life will grow amongst the most important things. Although Kyungsoo’s mention was somewhat ominous, he knows the other doesn’t say things unnecessarily. Something is coming for Jongdae, and it will change him as a person. He isn’t entirely sure what it is yet, but he won’t worry. Worry consumes the best Jedi.

“Jongdae?” 

The softest call reaches Jongdae’s ears, and he perks up. There, standing awkwardly in the path, is a shy looking Baekhyun. Jongdae could feel his nerves from meters away, chattering all about him. He looks like a teen nervously asking him for a dance. He’s almost never looked this distraught, and the chattering nerves feel like ghosts of Baekhyun’s past. The situation transports Jongdae back to their first encounter. Baekhyun is overpowered with emotions running the show. Jongdae tries to communicate with the other, but there was no way he was getting through the chaos circling Baekhyun’s mind. It sounds like a swarm.

He knows Baekhyun needs him, but he’s rooted unless Baekhyun speaks up. The bravest thing Baekhyun can do is advocate for himself, and Jongdae doesn’t sugarcoat it. He can see it in his lover’s eyes. He’s begging Jongdae to come forth without words, practically screaming them through the sheer terror. 

“I need to talk to you. It’s important,” he bravely breathes, and Jongdae can finally give a smile. 

“Sure,” Jongdae says, and then turns to Kyungsoo. It feels like déjà vu. The last time this happened, they were in such a similar situation, and the contents were absolutely life changing. Perhaps this is what Kyungsoo had foretold. Perhaps this would be yet another life changing event.

He sits up from the dirt, brushes his hands off and follows Baekhyun to his chosen destination. Kyungsoo is far out of his mind now as they enter the Temple outskirts where they find a secluded place. It’s not hard to find for them, since they’ve scouted out most of the corners themselves.

Baekhyun is wringing his hands, not that he needs to. Jongdae already knows how nervous he is without any physical gestures. This still does not look promising though. Baekhyun settles at the edge of a ledge that shows off a view. This view, however, is fogged over and the mountains look dark and menacing. Somehow, it’s very fitting.

Baekhyun swallows, “How much do you know about my mission?”

Jongdae shrugs. “Not much. Only that you took off quickly to somewhere off Tython.”

Jongdae tilts his head and catches Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongdae can’t read anything from Baekhyun’s blocked out mind, just the nerves racing against his skin. 

“The Council sent me to meet with Silo. He requested me.” Baekhyun frowns, and Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“That’s… unexpected.” Jongdae doesn’t really know what else to say. The whole situation feels a little on edge. He nudges Baekhyun playfully in the ribs, trying to lighten the mood. “So, what was it like to stare directly in the face of evil?”

But Baekhyun doesn’t play along, instead stiffening up and tearing his eyes back to the edge of the Temple. It’s catches Jongdae off guard. They haven’t been this closed off from each other since before the confessions. They always know how to talk to each other and liven the spirits when too low. Jongdae just looks pathetic when he tries to touch the other.

Jongdae doesn’t need to sound his concerns when Baekhyun already looks so guilty. He sucks in his lips in thought, conflicting messages about his decisions scatter across his face. He growls in frustration, “There’s something you need to know.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes shut and breathes hard out of his lips in an attempt to brace himself for an impact that Jongdae is clueless to. He’s careful in his words, “When you first found me on that desert planet, I wasn’t exactly the poster-child for telling the truth. Honestly, I would have said anything to get off that planet.”

Jongdae’s stomach drops a little, suddenly feeling a heavy weight of emptiness. He listens carefully and watches Baekhyun’s every move a little more diligently now. Baekhyun looks tired, eyes drooping sadly and mouth turned into an awful sneer. He scoffs at himself.

“I wasn’t a slave on Kamar, and my parents weren’t dead. Well, I don’t really know about my mom, but…,” he looks off into the sky, searching for something other than Jongdae’s face. 

“I was a bargaining chip until my father returned to me.” Baekhyun finally sighs, eyes returning to their rightful gaze. Jongdae locks with Baekhyun, and the Knights are torn. Baekhyun’s eyes scream for help, but Jongdae feels conflicted. The other breathes, “And Silo is my father.”

Jongdae feels numb. There’s been many things that have shocked him through his life, and many things that have left him speechless, so this isn’t new, but it isn’t easy either. Most things he can bear with a simple apologetic tone and continue on his path. There are many things that the Order tells him to be at peace with, even though anyone with conscience would be torn. 

Their moral alignment sides with the unequivocal good, but stops from there. But is lying to keep the darkest truth away from the ultimate good right? Secrets kept in good faith are not denounced? Darkness held as a shadow behind the light is still darkness though.

Jongdae is mostly unsure of what to say or to do, mind swirling with doubts. The fact that this boy flipped his entire world on a lie makes him uneasy on everything he’s known as truths. Was he supposed to just accept this?

“Jongdae…”

Baekhyun squeaks, pulling Jongdae away for a second. Jongdae doesn’t even realize he’s got the tightest grip on Baekhyun’s wrist until the other hisses. Jongdae releases his hold and his breath shakily, apology scrambling at the forefront of his mind. His lips are trembling with doubts, and there’s only one thing he could even pronounce.

“Why now?” Jongdae looks straight to Baekhyun and feels a little singe of anger. “Why tell me this now?”

Baekhyun is a little taken back by Jongdae’s anger. Jongdae has never really been one for anger, especially now in his mature years. He’s got the Jedi teachings practically in his blood. Baekhyun stumbles on his words, “I-I just… I met with him, and he doesn’t feel like stopping this War anytime soon. I don’t want you getting hurt because you didn’t know.”

Jongdae feels hurt still, despite Baekhyun’s now straightforwardness, and yet he still feels like Baekhyun is holding back something. He shakes his head in disbelief.  
“16 years…”

“I know,” Baekhyun acknowledges sadly. “It’s better late than never, I suppose.”

Jongdae would have to disagree. There’s a sick feeling inside him. People turned Baekhyun away because they said he was too powerful, but Jongdae fought for him. Jongdae believed in him and put so much trust into him. Some terrible God must be laughing, because Jongdae can’t believe that Baekhyun is the son of pure evil. The darkness lurks in many places, but Jongdae doesn’t want to believe it’s in Baekhyun. There’s the tiniest bit that tries to call it true, because being as powerful always has a touch of darkness, and Baekhyun is quite powerful.

“I need to think about this.”

The thoughts of the bodies from the Naboo air strike, the slaughter on Utapau, Chanyeol’s father, and the millions held hostage under the bandits name fly past. The fact that this bandit smiles from his jail cell and still hovers over his son like a hawk makes this even worse for Jongdae. Baekhyun has tight ties with his past, and it’s controlling him. The fact that Baekhyun might leave his new life has him absolutely terrified. All his hard work, lain to waste.

This boy is still a mystery to him, despite everything that they’ve ever done. Jongdae fought for Baekhyun’s right to be a Jedi, prayed for him over decades, celebrated his accomplishments and comforted him in the darkest times. He let Baekhyun kiss and touch him where no one has before, and they’ve shared their deepest thoughts to one another late at night. Jongdae let his guard down for Baekhyun all his life, but this news makes him put up a wall for the very first time. 

Betrayal sinks in him, and he backs away from his lover. Jongdae feels a pull at his heart, something so sinister has latched onto him and won’t let go. Their eyes don’t exactly meet. Jongdae whispers, “I need some space.”

Kyungsoo was right about starting new, but Jongdae isn’t sure he can bury his own heart.

 

-Three months later-

 

He stares at the portrait hanging at above the Kings desk. It’s Sir Gallet de Pon, the first of many revolutionists of the Galaxy. He created a theory that this life is just one possibility in one’s dreams, and therefore, infinite. He claimed that dreams were also another stream of consciousness and a reality that was just out of grasp. Astonishingly, his fame has risen especially during times of War. People would often believe this and try desperately to dream of peace and live in that reality. It ultimately spurred the idea of today’s Peace Rally Congregation, a group of so-called martyrs that act in the name of peace.

Chanyeol looks at it and remembers the time he got so drunk, he thought he was in a different realm. He drunkenly argued, cried, and confessed his undeniable love for fried chicken to Sir de Pon, and still believed that Kyungsoo could love him back in a different reality. Ultimately, he threw up all over the painting and had to painstakingly search for a phony knock-off one to replace the decrepit portrait. 

Sir Gallet de Pon is a piece of shit.

“…Chanyeol?”

The Senator shakes his head out of his thoughts and looks back down at the King of Naboo. He sits at his desk, hands on this morning paperwork with an expecting face. He’s like an uncle to Chanyeol, although is only 10 years senior to the Senator. The new King, Divakar Pradhan, comes from a long line of Naboo Kings. The whole family is beautiful, dark skinned and bright eyed. Div has a beautiful wife and three children of his own, along with a whole planet to take care of. Not to mention, he’s been very hospitable to Chanyeol, especially since his lovers passing.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know you’ve been through a lot. You can take another recess and be with your child.”

“God, no. I’d lose more sleep, and you know it,” Chanyeol jokes, and the King wearily laughs at it. There’s been many things on Chanyeol’s mind, but they all are internal conflicts that Chanyeol has to solve.

One, a Senator that he’s been close with – and Chanyeol has always thought as a mentor – faced trial not too long ago. Senator Bwageel was charged with the murder of an innocent Jedi – Kyungsoo’s Master. It did not shock most, since everyone knows that Bwageel hated what the Jedi stood for, but the innocent public did not think he was capable of murder. Chanyeol had his doubts, but slowly realized that Bwageel had been manipulating him for the longest time. In a way, Kyungsoo was always right. Chanyeol had been blinded by his willingness to lead his people. He would have done anything to gain a respectable voice in the Senate, even befriend the biggest tyrant.

To make things right, Chanyeol abandoned his allegiance to that Senator and personally testified against the Senator at his trial. It wasn’t hard since he now saw a monster within the older Senator. There was just a little bit of him that felt like he was serving Kyungsoo justice when Bwageel was taken away in cuffs.

Two, the death of his fiancée came as a hardened blow. Although the tabloids had made it seem crazy and unexpected, it was not entirely so. Ayanna revealed early on in their romance that she had a blood clotting condition. Unfortunately, even with multiple doctors there to support her during childbirth, the bleeding was uncontrollable. She left this world with a smile and her daughter in her arms. Chanyeol can only be so grateful to her for the temporary bliss of her presence and the gift of life she had given him. 

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine sir, really. Let’s continue.”

“Sure,” the King shuffles his papers in his hands. He pushes his glasses down to read its contents. “Not much today. No town hall meeting – that got pushed until next week. Tilian, the Zarian prince is coming to negotiate today. We’re preparing a meal for him and his entourage.”

Div then exudes a fantastic yawn, stretching his arms high above his head. Chanyeol shuts away his device after looking at the itinerary and waits for his dismissal. However, the King snaps his fingers and realization hits his face. “Also, that Jedi General is coming today to give an updated report for his mission on our planet.”

“I hope all is going well for him,” Chanyeol says nicely, as the thought of Kyungsoo arriving on the planet chills him. After his desperate pleas of forgiveness, Chanyeol didn’t think he could ever face Kyungsoo again. He’s at his wits end. There’s nothing more that he can do to ever reconcile, but perhaps he will have a home turf advantage. 

The King nods. “I hope the Jedi have found what they needed.”

Chanyeol selfishly thinks that they don’t, just so he has more time to plan. These dark days make him feel more desperate for their connection.

-

The prince of Zaria arrives in the late afternoon with a large entourage of 20 other amphibian creatures. The toad-like species stands not so tall with shrunken suits and robes that warrant some wealth. The servants of the Naboo Palace quickly greet them at their ships and guide them to the innards of the Palace. 

The Senator watches their webbed feet squeak against the new floors, polished in newly renovated marble. In this Palace, there is nothing old kept from the attack. The King decided against any reminders of the vicious attacks, but Chanyeol swears it still reeked of death. 

Chanyeol easily greets the prince with his signature smile, widening his mouth enthusiastically. The prince is a little more modest in his greetings, but still bows respectfully to the Senator. Chanyeol usually stands tall amongst most species, but he’s definitely shadowing over the meter-tall Zarian. It’s laughable.

“Welcome to our home, Prince Tilian. I hope your journey was safe and comfortable,” Chanyeol says smoothly as he walks the prince toward the foyer where the King stays at his throne. The Zarian blinks his wet, gigantic eyes.

“It was very smooth. Thank you, Senator.” His voice is deep despite his tiny appearance. He truly sounds like a ruler. “I’m glad that we will finally be able to talk seriously for our collaborated War efforts. This side of the Galaxy has not seen much devastation as of late, but I always fear the worst.”

Chanyeol nods, “It’s better to take precautions.”

“Agreed.”

Chanyeol, Tilian, and company reach the foyer and are officially greeted by the King. Servants sweep across the floor to guide company to sitting rooms for some treats before the main courses arrive for dinner. Tilian and Div exchange bows and easily sweep into delightful conversations that Chanyeol knows by heart. Most are just pleasantries, things Chanyeol hates about royalty. True feelings are not met at face value, only behind backs and closed doors. The fakeness still irks him til this day, and he knows that he’s a hypocrite. He’s fallen down this path before too, but he’s met the consequences.

There’s a tap and whisper at his ear, “Senator, I just got word that the General has entered the planets atmosphere and is landing in the bay. He should be here shortly.”

“Very good. I will tell the King.” Chanyeol nods, and the short servant looks expectantly for his orders. Chanyeol hums at the difficult situation. “Just bring him to the Palace, and wait further instructions.”

“Aye, sir.” The servant bows and then leaves promptly for the hangar. Chanyeol lets a held sigh out. He’s not sure if his heart is ready to face Kyungsoo again, but he knows he’ll have to. Life will eventually let them face once again.

The timing is not great. The King of Naboo and Prince of Zaria have met behind closed doors, and will be talking for the rest of the evening, and may spill over into the next day. The Jedi, however, only has a brief moment for a report that needs to be directed toward the King. At times of War, a General cannot be swept away easily from it. Everyone’s time is precious in these moments, and it leaves Chanyeol’s heart heavy. 

Chanyeol knocks three times and waits until he is called in. He finds the King and prince sitting at a low table with some smooth drinks. The Senator had definitely interrupted talks, but he apologizes quickly. He leans to Div’s ear and whispers, “The General has arrived, your highness.”

“Ah, what impeccable timing, those Jedi,” Div laughs out loud, and Tilian joins in. Chanyeol stands awkwardly in between and waits for the laughter to die out. The King wipes his face and groans to the prince, “I’m sorry, Tilian. Would you please excuse me? I’m afraid I’m very popular at the moment.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m a little exhausted from the travel, so I shall rest. Then the talks will be a little more lively,” he smiles wide across his wet skin. They all stand and walk their separate ways. The King prepares in his office, and the Senator is to intercept the Jedi at the end of their Palace. Everything moves seamlessly as Chanyeol walks down to the bay and awaits the Jedi’s ship. He’s pleasantly surprised by the amount of media coverage that’s between him and the end of the bay. They must have been there since the prince’s arrival.

“The vultures are out again,” Chanyeol jokes to the servant who is intercepting the Jedi. 

“They haven’t left. Word got out of an unscheduled Jedi appearance, and you know how they are about that. They’ll kill to get a sight for such a celebrity.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, but knows it in his heart. The tales of Jedi Generals recently have become almost like a war-hero movie. The Jedi have gained popularity once again through their valiant War efforts and unbreakable spirits. They have become instant celebrities for their simple messages and private lifestyles. Most do not take kindly to the fame, especially Kyungsoo.

His ship arrives, landing perfectly on the platform. He’s got a hood casting a shadow over his face, and none of the medias cameras could tuck underneath his shadow. They scream for him as he brushes past the reporters and easily intercepts the Senator and servant. They continue to walk silently down the bay until reporter’s microphones are out of reach.

Chanyeol greets politely, “Welcome, General.”

Kyungsoo hums underneath his robes, eyes directed toward the crowd. “I didn’t know you sent a welcoming party.”

“They invited themselves,” Chanyeol chuckles, and the conversation dies in the elevator. Kyungsoo finally lifts his hood and rolls his stiff shoulders. He looks perfect, like a stone statue. His lips are straight lined with tolerance, and eyes are wide and absorbing his surroundings. He looks so put together. He looks like an actual solider.

The servant leaves, and Chanyeol guides the Jedi to the office where the King resides. These meeting hold some terrible secrets, and those are best left trapped in the office where they cannot leak to the public. It’s been a while since Kyungsoo has visited Naboo for a report to the King. The last time was nearly 2 years ago, and it’s been dead air since. A small part of Chanyeol hopes that this visit will lead to more.

Instantly when they enter the office, the King sprouts into a smile and generously greets, “Jedi Do! Welcome, it’s been long since we’ve last seen you.”

“Too long,” Kyungsoo muses with a cracking smile. Despite the cold appearance in front of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo practically melts into the warmest smile in front of the King. Chanyeol isn’t surprised any longer, but it still stings.

The King gestures for everyone to take a seat, and they all obey. The King behind the desk, Kyungsoo at the other end, and Chanyeol as a mediator. He takes notes on his device, fingertips itching to type. 

“I know you did not come here just for a pleasure visit. What is your report?” The King opens, and Chanyeol expectantly waits.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to know I’ve completed my mission here on Naboo. I will no longer need to investigate,” Kyungsoo reports formally, but doesn’t give the details so readily. The missions from the Order are very secretive, even if the outsiders try to pry. Kyungsoo never explicitly stated why he was on the planet, and the only hints that the Palace has gotten is eye-witness reports. Mostly, the Jedi has stayed at the rubble sites, and excavates some spots in the city, but nothing too damaging or suspicious.

“That’s good news,” the King replies. He leans into his desk. “Were you successful?”

“In some ways,” Kyungsoo says with a tight smile. Chanyeol catches it, and red flags instantly raise. He notes it in his device. 

“I’m sure our Senator will diligently write the details of your activities on our planet.” The King nods to Chanyeol, and he easily waves his device.

“Already started: General comes with 30 men, excavates around three surrounding districts for almost ten years, and constantly evades our genuine concerns,” he jokes, and it isn’t too far from the truth. That’s probably why Kyungsoo cracks the tiniest smile.

“You won’t have to worry any longer. It’s completed.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flashes a little sadly before returning their gaze to the King. “It is very long, I’m afraid.”

“That isn’t a problem. You are welcome to stay as long as you like.” The King ponders slightly, and then returns with a marvelous grin, “Stay for dinner. There’s plenty of food for honorary guests.”

Kyungsoo nods with a gentle smile on his lips. His tone is lifted, “Well, I can’t say no to a hot Naboo meal, can I?”

“Most certainly not,” the King jokes. “It’s settled then. Continue your report after dinner. We can’t speak truthfully without a wholesome meal.”

The guests crowd around the lavish dark wood dinner table that stretches across the hall. The plates sport intricate art pieces against white background and the fine glass is pure and unblemished. The air is filled with guitars and soft strings, and the room is filled with the aromatic dishes steaming from their bowls. Each person gets their own sides, mixing bursting flavors to their desires. Truly, the Naboo eating experience is one of a kind.

The King sits towards the end, along with Tilian and their wives. Chanyeol sits close as well, and Kyungsoo is across, both sitting without company. Down the line is Tilian’s entourage, and they keep to themselves with inside jokes and drink. When a servant comes around with the dark drink, Chanyeol refuses. He hasn’t taken a drink since his party, and not out of a vow. It just doesn’t taste the same anymore. Instead, it reminds Chanyeol of deeper darker stain, metallic and evil. 

He notices that Kyungsoo refuses the drink as well, and it makes him feel a little better. Despite Chanyeol’s better judgement, he watches Kyungsoo a lot this night. He still keeps to himself, but he tries his best to puff up a smile for the King, or politely compliment the food. He humbly replies to questions, but mostly leaves a distant space between his personality and work.

“General Do,” Tilian greets from down the line. They bow to each other, and Chanyeol thinks they are similar – both small and kind of cute. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re quite the celebrity. Though, I don’t think I recognize you.”

“Good things, I’m sure. I hope I don’t disappoint you, Prince,” Kyungsoo modestly replies, and it receives a chuckle. Chanyeol continues to eat his food and listen well.

“Most certainly not. The media loves you. You’ve got a good face for broadcast, you know. So handsome for a human,” Tilian’s wife chimes in, her voice charming as ever. Kyungsoo flushes and whispers his gratitude. 

“I hear you’ve got the lowest death rate amongst your men,” another sounds, and there’s nods all around. “That’s what we need.”

“I suppose,” he quiets down, humble in himself. “I just know that my men have homes to return to.”

Chanyeol watches, noticing the dip in Kyungsoo’s voice as he stirs his fork aimlessly in his plate. The attention is not something the other has gotten used to, and he flushes with the compliments. His words are sincere though, and it makes Chanyeol’s heart stir a little. Kyungsoo does genuinely care, it’s not for show. 

However, the more Chanyeol spaces out, he notices the uncomfortable twitch in Kyungsoo’s hands. He puts them in his lap, but Chanyeol knows they are still twitching. Kyungsoo had barely eaten half his plate, but continues to just stir sauce around with meat. Chanyeol, with his gangly limbs, easily reaches beneath the table and prays that he nudges Kyungsoo and not some Zarian squishy leg. 

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo stops in thought and pauses at the sudden knock. It makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter slightly when Kyungsoo automatically looks to him. Their eyes lock, questions swirled in Kyungsoo’s naturally wide eyes. Chanyeol gently smiles and then nods his head back to French doors that lead to the outside. Kyungsoo agrees.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Kyungsoo bows with a slight pained expression, and then rests a hand on his stomach cleverly as he passes by. Concerned eyes follow, especially the Kings. Cue for Chanyeol to swoop in.

“Shall I check on him, your highness?” Chanyeol whispers, body nearly folded in half to reach his height. The King nods, trying his hardest not to concern the other guests. Chanyeol quietly exits the dinner party through the French doors and makes his way to find Kyungsoo.

The Jedi is a little farther away down the balcony. It wraps around most of the Palace, edge dripping off the cliffs and headed downward into the sea. The sun is dipping lower and lower in the sky, casting beautiful shadows off the Jedi’s face. He’s leaned into the beams now, built body careful against it. He’s looking beyond the sun, into the jungles and deep into the water. Chanyeol doesn’t need to have Force abilities to read the mood. Kyungsoo is more comfortable here.

The Senator slides next to Kyungsoo, about an arm’s length away. The other is a little stiff at the gesture, but easily loosens back when dealt with the calming sun rays. The sea smells of salt, and the wildlife calls softly in the distance. Chanyeol loves this. His home is one of the most beautiful places in the Galaxy. It flourishes with life, and it feels almost perfect. It makes him forget that there really is a War out amongst the stars.

“I figured you needed some air,” Chanyeol says, his fingers strumming against the top of railing to avoid the awkwardness. 

“Looks like you’ve got me figured out,” the Jedi replies, and Chanyeol notes a subtle tease in his voice, along with a perked lip. It’s nice.

The sky melts into a thousand colors, and it breathes warm air against their faces. Chanyeol appreciates the glow, molding into whatever the universe wants him to be.

“How are you doing?”

It’s an overdone question from a rare pair of lips for Chanyeol. It’s simple in nature, but something he’s wanted since… since, forever, if he’s honest. It’s not with a cold tone, either. Kyungsoo really has changed – or maybe it’s just Chanyeol’s hopeful imagination.

“Fine,” he answers, but he knows what the other means. He shrugs, eyes still to the horizon. “I feel like life has always dealt me shitty cards. I still play them, even if it means I lose. I’ve always been shit at card games anyway.”

His father, his fiancé, his friendship, his trust in colleagues. There’s many things that life has given him and easily took away. He knows he’s cursed. He wonders when his daughter will feel life’s cruel wrath. 

“Sometimes…,” he sighs. It hurts. “Sometimes I want to fold and be done with this game forever.”

He can feel Kyungsoo pulsating next to him, eyes on his body searching every nook. Chanyeol’s scars are hidden purposively, so no one can see them unless they are close. Every night, before he goes to bed, he can see the disfigurement. It haunts him.

“But I can’t now. Not with my people looking to me during War, and not with Mina still impressionable.” Chanyeol pulls out his device automatically, flipping to the channel that has a baby monitor. Kyungsoo leans into him to watch the young baby bounce around in a chair and wildly laugh at the baby sitter. Chanyeol eyes her proudly, “That’s my daughter. She’s almost 6 months old now.”

The Senator revels in the close distance between them, it feels nice. Chanyeol takes a quick glance to Kyungsoo, and he’s sporting a look Chanyeol hasn’t seen in a long time. He’s warm, eyes peeled into his smile. He’s got a little laugh in his throat, “She’s got your ears.”

“She’ll grow into them!” Chanyeol exclaims, lightly shoving the teasing other. It’s familiar, and loving. Then everything settles, and Chanyeol can really feel the draining emotions and awkwardness seeping through. He misses this so much, but he’s poured his heart out before with defeat in its wake. Anymore, and his heart might not make it. Instead, he sits in his silence with just hope lingering in the air.

He loves Kyungsoo, he really does. There’s no doubt about it. His heart aches just as it did for his wife. His heart beats strong just as it did when he was a terrible teenager with questionable flirting skills. It broke into a million pieces over him, and it just has never been the same. He beats himself up for getting his hopes up too. His heart flutters at the simplest smile, only to go rolling down the hill of defeat over and over again. He swore he would never do this again.

He eyes Kyungsoo, drinks up his entire body. “You look good.”

 _Damn it._ There he goes again, working himself up for nothing. Those words just spilled out without a second thought. He never knows when to quit, especially with Kyungsoo.

But it’s not untrue. Although his physique had bulked up, it isn’t exactly Chanyeol’s point of reference. Kyungsoo is different by his posture and mannerisms. They’re still mature, but less rigid. His tone is respectful, but somehow lighter. He even cracked a few jokes at the dinner table to a few of Prince Tilian’s entourage. Kyungsoo definitely is elevated.

The other is silent for a long time, paused in a moment of consideration. Chanyeol knows it, it’s the roller coaster effect. The chain climbs longer and longer on the hill, never reaching the peak of satisfaction. Instead, his heart waits eternally for the “inevitable” rush. 

“I’ve meditated a lot,” the Jedi strums his fingers against the railing, echoing Chanyeol’s first rhythm. The Senator plays another tapping rhythm, and the Jedi copies it easily. The two share innocent smiles. “It helped me through … _everything_. It can calm my anger or sadness. Grief isn’t bound by time.”

Chanyeol nods, understanding now. It was clouded when he was younger and captivated in a sinister society. Kyungsoo suffered hard. 

“What happens during your meditations?” Chanyeol asks, holding back the flurry of questions. If it were Jongdae or Baekhyun, he’d ask them right away. But he’s different with Kyungsoo, he always has been. Honestly, he should thank Kyungsoo for his reservation skills. 

He holds his breath when Kyungsoo looks him dead in the eyes. They are wide, almost shocked and a mixed confusion. It settles down, and Kyungsoo dips his voice low.

“It’s mostly dark and quiet, but not absolutely empty. It’s like night, with nature sounds and twinkling stars. If my connection is deep enough, I can have visions.”  
Curiosity strikes Chanyeol hard, “What are those like?”

“They vary. It’s what the future might hold for me, or a resolution I might not have seen with my own eyes. It’s all very personal.” He eyes the Senator. His tongue is pressed again his cheek, as if he’s deciding on something. He gives in with a sigh, eyes toward the bleeding sky. He’s soft spoken. “Recently, I’ve been searching for something in that void.”

The question has to be asked, “What is it?”

He hesitates again. Chanyeol drinks up Kyungsoo’s posture, his beautifully sculpted face, his pouty lips, and his curious eyes. The Senator just wants to reach out and hold the Jedi, if only for a moment. They’ve been through it all, and just some condolences couldn’t hurt. 

“I see Baekhyun. I see Jongdae. I’ve got my Masters, and a blurry future. But I’m missing … you,” Kyungsoo quietly confesses, and Chanyeol blinks with surprise. This change of heart fills in the gap of Kyungsoo’s transformation, and Chanyeol thinks it’s fitting. New posture, new outlook.

The Jedi looks to him sincerely. Chanyeol sees a blink of the past in his eyes, a desire that hasn’t been seen since their teenage years. “I think… I think we’ve suffered long enough. 

Chanyeol nods, even though he still feels the sadness drip in him. Kyungsoo, despite this warm smile and sincere looking eyes, is still a mystery to him. He holds everything so close. Chanyeol wants to unravel him. 

But this is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to the longest chapter posted ever!! Oh my, there's just so much that I wanted to do for the end of Episode 3, so I figured I could treat you guys! ^^ WE PAST 100K WORDS WOOO!!!!
> 
> So, the secret is out. Did you guys know? How is this going to affect Baekchen's relationship? 
> 
> Also, Kyungsoo's secret missions are out too~ poor baeksoo friendship ;_;
> 
> This is also the first Chanyeol POV. Poor guy, he's really been through it. Here, there's brief mentions of self-mutilation and suicide attempts. Again, depression comes in many different forms and can happen to anyone - even the brightest of individuals. I cannot stress it enough - please seek help if you're thinking about self-harm. 
> 
> And then, of course, chansoo reconciliation. You'll see what's in store for them and the rest of the Universe next week in Episode 4 - the last episode!! :3


	15. Ep 4; Chp 15: Be None ... (pt 1)

-4 years later-

It should be easy, they said. Impossible to not screw up the mission, they said. Literally, just walk right in and you can pick up the ancient relic, they said. 

And yet, Jongdae still ends up exiting the swamp full of mud and almost empty handed. So much for being a Jedi Master.

Jongdae groans, stripping his mud caked clothes off into the bay of his ship. Everything down to the tip of his toes is caked in the swamp lands mud, squelching as he pulls off the layers. Even his poor R3 unit is sleek with a mud sheen. Jongdae is irked by the dirtiness. He wasn’t supposed to be on Dagobah for that long, so he is already feeling down from the major setback. The stampede of Elephoths just dampened his already somber mood.

He is thankful to every Senate Council leader for implementing a hygienic upgrade to every single ship. Jongdae is looking forward to the nice shower to scrub the grime of today’s retreat. He spins the water wheel a couple of times before clear water ran through the shower head. Jongdae knows that there’s 50 liters of glorious hot water for him to enjoy. 

Jongdae steps inside the shower, careful for the waters spit of warmth. Once the water rushes down his back, he can feel the dried mud break off of him. He sighs in relaxation, scrubbing his scalp of the dusty mud. Jongdae closes his eyes, humming a familiar tune from back home as he imagines Baekhyun’s familiar fingers running through his hair. His fingers dig deep into his scalp, massaging the stress away. 

Concentrated on the ghostly image of his lovers fingers, Jongdae doesn’t even notice the approaching droid. His R3 unit rolls near the shower, beeping in commands and requests. As Jongdae scrubs soap into his hair, he peels his eyes open. His holoprojector, and his R3 unit, streams a blinking blue light to indicate an incoming message.

Jongdae hums, “Okay, R3. Accept the transmission. Make sure to boost the signal.”

Jongdae happily scrubs away, a little carried away in his thoughts. The cleanly smell and feel is a lot better than his dirtiness and he relishes in the moment. Dagobah has not treated him kindly.

“Uh, Jongdae?”

Jongdae practically screeches when the intercom voice comes through, wrapping himself in the shower curtain for protection. He pokes his head through the ships bay, blinking his way to sight. His R3 unit is stationed at the ships controls while a little wavy, blueish Baekhyun hologram sits on the counter next to him. Next to his naked body.

The signal picks up strength, and wavy, blueish blob turns into a blueish Baekhyun with a pleasant smile, “Oh, hi there.”

“Hi.” Jongdae beams, but instantly drags the shower curtain more around his body.

“Is this a bad time?”

“No, no! Not at all,” Jongdae exclaims, scratching his head in nervousness. The soap bubbles in his hair, but he hopes the resolution hides his compromising position. Not that they’ve never been in any compromising positions before. Nope, not even that time on Naboo. “I’ve just had a long day.”

“You’ve had a long year,” He growls irritably. Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s pout through the hologram. Every call they’ve shared during Jongdae’s missions always starts with Baekhyun being cranky about the others absence. “Dagobah isn’t that far. I could pick you up in less than a days travel.”

‘’There’s no need for that, Baekhyun,” Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully. The other is always so overprotective. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I’ve retrieved the final crystals and I will head back at sunrise. I’m just taking a little time for myself.”

Baekhyun looks deflated from his position in his chair, the tension easing out of him like a balloon. Jongdae takes this opportunity to return back to his position underneath the shower head. As much as he loves Baekhyun’s riveting conversation, he loves the hot water that makes his skin crawl. Baekhyun keeps talking, getting riled up on Chanyeol’s political gossip and relaying it theatrically.

“So, General Washati told Senator Renim to go fuck himself during the signing of the bill. Like, really? Is this a Senate or third grade …?”

Baekhyun trails as Jongdae is scrubbing his legs of the mud that seeped through his suit. His blueish head tilts.

“Are you showering? Are you naked?”

Jongdae stops, cursing to himself for exposing his naked hip toward Baekhyun’s hologram. To be honest, Jongdae is embarrassed to confront Baekhyun naked this way. It felt dirty in itself, not that they haven’t seen each other naked. Jongdae just can’t risk someone else being on Baekhyun’s side, watching the free show.

“Oh my God. That’s hot.”

Jongdae wraps the shower curtain around himself once again, flustered and an annoyed blush swipes across his face. He whines, “I’m covered in mud.”

“Even better, my dirty little Jedi.” Baekhyun purrs. Even with his eyes closed, Jongdae can practically feel Baekhyun’s blatant grin underneath his eyelids. But the understanding voice rings, “Now tell me what happened before it eats you away.”

This is Jongdae’s greatest achievement: actually getting Baekhyun to _listen wholeheartedly_. Ever since Jongdae knew the little boy back on Kamar, Baekhyun was reluctant to bring up anything that left himself vulnerable. He built an emotional shield around himself and was careful to not let anyone get too close. The Council saw great potential and risk in this. Deep emotional attachments were not the Jedi way, but internal emotional conflict could also lead to great risk of tempting Sith power.

Through long years of training (and their innocent romance), Jongdae takes pride in watching Baekhyun finally crack bits of his emotional shield. It is a work in progress yet, but Baekhyun is slowly trusting Jongdae. Their breakthrough happened to be the secret Baekhyun kept from Jongdae since they met. They separated for some time. They had time to think, and returned with fresh minds and open arms. Baekhyun slowly wormed his way back into Jongdae’s heart, not that there wasn’t a place for him anyway. Since then, it’s been honesty throughout from Baekhyun.

Jongdae lets the water slip through his locks, washing away the soap. He breathes deeply, calming himself and not letting the emotions bubble. Jongdae still feels that pull at his heart, an infection he can’t get rid of. He knows it’s senseless fear, it’s irrational, but it still controls him to keep Baekhyun at arm’s length. Jongdae knows it’s wrong, but he has to keep it a secret. No one could know that the Darkness bit him.

“I collected information from a nearby village of strange aura’s coming from the Southeastern swamps. It was a 30 kilometer descent into the swamplands, but I found the crystals in the driest patch,” He sighs, the water spritzing his back. He stares at Baekyun’s blue form, wishing that he could actual wrap his arms around his neck. “And then there was an Elephoth stampede. They smashed most of the crystals and covered them in layers of mud. I had to salvage what I could from the wreck.”

Baekhyun’s face flickers in sadness. He’s quiet, “You’ve been searching for them for months, only for them to be destroyed. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s face is stagnant for a few moments, hung in a sympathetic stare. Jongdae wishes to kiss it away. He wishes he could be with the other and not on Padawan missions. But the want he desires could easily consume him, and he is slightly terrified if he ever spoke it aloud. He knows that the pathway to Sith darkness is easy for anyone, even the most reserved of people.

“I miss you,” Jongdae forgoes his fear, even if he feels a deep hole of regret in his stomach. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun’s smile returns, the seriousness of the situation deflating. Jongdae’s stomach hurts a lot less when he could make out Baekhyun’s keen hum of approval, “You’ll be here tomorrow. That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard. Knowing you’ll be alive and well, and in my arms tomorrow is the only thing I want.”

Jongdae blushes. Oh God, he’s always so dramatic. They weren’t that young any more, age gracing them scars and tired wrinkles, but Baekhyun is always perked in theatrical proclamations of his love towards Jongdae. Jongdae doesn’t see the need, as most know that they are attached to the hip. He really loves the tenderness of their relationship. He likes the slow, easy kisses and the gentle love making in their private quarters. Yet, Jongdae will never say it aloud, he secretly likes it when Baekhyun would let his fingers ghost against his thighs during meetings, and they muffle their moans in the darkest corners of the Temple, like they were young again. Just the thrill of their forbidden attachment makes it so much better.

“Can I have a parting gift?” 

Jongdae can see the mischievous smile on Baekhyun’s face. He’s seen it plenty of times before, he’s got it tattooed on his eyelids. One thing that Jongdae can’t get out of the bandit is the lick of rebellion in his Force.

“I want to see your body,” He breathes effortlessly, comfortable in his chair. Jongdae freezes a little, his shyness creeping against his clean skin. He is no prude, but sex appeal wasn’t even a subject until his unexpected romance with Baekhyun bloomed in their mid-twenties. Even now, shyness bubbles out of Jongdae when they aren’t in private.

Jongdae is now clean and fresh from any mud, but he still is apprehensive, “Where are you?”

“In my quarters.”

“Alone?”

Baekhyun purrs, “Of course, my dear.”

Jongdae can finally breathe again. He holds his finger in a pause as he situates himself behind the shower curtain. The tub of the shower grants him security of his knees, but Jongdae assumes that Baekhyun is looking for a more precarious skin shot. Jongdae cleverly sits on the tubs edge, his plump bottom resting comfortably, and his back facing the holoprojectors camera. With a deeper breath, he slides the curtain back to reveal his naked glory.

Jongdae can hear Baekhyun’s satisfied exclamation as his nakedness is revealed. Jongdae can admit that he has a fit body, especially from training. Baekhyun loves to tell him his greatest asset is his full bottom, even when Jongdae flushes at his obvious flirting.

“Wow,” Baekhyun breathes. “You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now.”

Jongdae takes the opportunity to ghost his hand over the span of his skin. He travels his hands over his shoulders, mapping his slender torso slowly down his hip. Jongdae turns his head toward Baekhyun’s hologram, where he is leaned up close, eyes glued to the traveling hands. Jongdae feels a playfulness tug at him. He lightly brushes over the expanse of his ass, squeezing the soft flesh, something Baekhyun loves to get his hands on.

Jongdae smirks dangerously, “Only the best for my Knight.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun practically pants, eyes glossed over as his bandit tongue slips. “You’ve been gone for such a long time.”

“Do you think about me?” His eyes flutter coyly. Jongdae is getting so riled up. His light touches are adversely affecting him as they burn a warm flush. He is so caught up in the moment that he doesn’t remember that he’s in swamplands, touching himself in front of his poor droid, just because his boyfriend misses him. Want is dangerously consuming him.

Jongdae can only see Baekhyun from the torso up, but he knows that Baekhyun is at least palming himself. Baekhyun looks concentrated, biting his lip to prevent those brilliant sounds he likes to make. His chest is rising and falling significantly. Baekhyun’s eyes are glued on Jongdae’s fingers, Jongdae’s skin, Jongdae’s everything.

God, it’s been so long. It’s been a little over a year since they’ve touched like this. It’s hard to find a secure place since their love making is secret. Everything is pent up between the two. The secrecy they hide behind makes their sensual experiences the better. Their desire creates the understanding that they were meant for each other. They are indeed soul mates. 

Baekhyun is panting breathlessly. Jongdae can only imagine his slender fingers doing work. His other fingers are between his teeth as Baekhyun tries his best to muffle his sounds. Jongdae thinks he’s beautiful as his eyes scan the hologram image. He wishes it was better quality so that he could really see the sweat on his temple and the coloration of his skin.

“Hey, who are you –WOAH!” a faceless voice comes from Jongdae’s speakers. Panic sets in as he scrambles down into the tub and shoves the shower curtain in front as lousy protection. “Was that Jongdae?”

Jongdae peeks around the corner. The holoprojector shows Baekhyun stood up in his sleep wear; a shirt and tiny boxers, his long shirt covering up evidence. His face is embarrassed, but his body looks tense. Another blue image is wavering into focus, familiar long legs wobbling into frame. 

Jongdae grumbles accusingly, “Baekhyun!”

“Sorry! I thought Chanyeol was asleep!”

And Chanyeol’s stupid face comes into frame, smiling awkwardly for all the wrong reasons.

“Hi Jongdae! Miss you buddy! Your ass looks great, by the way!”

-

Kyungsoo sighs. He can only imagine that the mission will be the most boring one yet. Not even including the subject, transporting a Senator for negotiations is not a job suitable for a Jedi Knight. However, with rising tensions in some of the Outer Rim Planets, a Government Senator cannot travel without a skilled Jedi Knight accompanying them. As if it was perfectly planned, Senator Park needed to sort out a trade agreement with an Outer Rim Planet.

Kyungsoo waits outside of his ship for the Senator’s arrival. He’s definitely late for their departure time. They agreed it would be best for the Senator to be lifted from the Jedi Temple to their destination, rather than possibly bringing harm to the people of Naboo. There’s no telling what they could bring back. The Jedi Order is better equipped to handle these situations.

In the distance, Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol’s ship arriving at the loading bay quite fashionably late. He is a proper Senator after all. Kyungsoo stands at attention as the Senator quickly pops the overhead of his craft and jumps out. He runs over with a grin spread his entire face, “Nice to see you again Kyungsoo!”

“Likewise, Senator,” Kyungsoo nods, making room for Chanyeol to board. However, the Senator stands firmly in his place with anticipation written on his features. Kyungsoo lets out a long breath, “We have to leave soon, or else we will not arrive to Bespin on time.”

“Do I have to say it every time?” he firmly stands his ground with the smuggest smile. The two have been over this many times, and over the years some maturity has come over it. Although Kyungsoo is still stubborn, Chanyeol doesn’t annoy him as much. 

Kyungsoo straightens up even tighter and stares with a challenge. “We’re on official business, Senator. Therefore, I am bound to the titles.”

Chanyeol laughs to himself and grins, “Then I’ll remind you again to forget the titles.”

Kyungsoo gives the slightest tick, it would have been nothing of notice, but Chanyeol knows. As much as Kyungsoo is stubborn, he’s found maturity within himself. And Jongdae constantly reminds him to not be such a stick in the mud. Kyungsoo cedes with a sigh, “Okay, _Chanyeol_. We must leave now if we want to arrive for Bespin at its high sun.” 

Kyungsoo directs the Senator into the ship as he proudly smiles at Kyungsoo’s cooperation. The ship is not a huge aircraft like many other passenger ships. It is just cozy enough for small crew and plenty enough for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and a droid. 

Kyungsoo straps himself into the pilots’ seat and prepares the craft for takeoff. Everything is perfectly set as they launched outside of the planets atmosphere. Chanyeol has taken Kyungsoo’s advice and straps in himself, since the ride to the space is a bit bumpy. But once they aren’t in Tython’s orbit, the ride is smoother. 

Kyungsoo places in the coordinates for Bespin, and checks the time to make sure they would intercept its capital Cloud City. The planet is gaseous, therefore there is not much to land on. The people had built a city within the gas, which is suspended in the air. That is where they need to intercept. If Chanyeol had been even later, they would have had to forgo the trip.

Once engaged into hyperspace, it is unnecessary to be strapped in. Chanyeol takes his safety belt off and stretches his long limbs outward. He walks the deck of the ship, humming some tune to himself as he watches the hyperspace orbits run past the ship. 

Kyungsoo is silent for the most part. His hands are steady on the controls and his eyes scan the ships navigation system. He likes the control. It sets him apart from the other pilots who rely on correct coordinates and autopilot. Kyungsoo knows from experience that reliance is doomed for failure, and the future is not always so predictive. Manual stability is more reliable since you seal your own fate.

Their relationship is better these days. Maturity and distance were their saving grace. The visits to his home planet have softened the exterior shell of Kyungsoo’s heart. At first, he was hesitant to let go of his grudges, especially the one against Chanyeol, but with time and mediation, Kyungsoo’s resentment subsided. Their reconciliation at the Naboo palace was a good starting point. Now, after some years, Kyungsoo hopes that the repairs will pay off.

Chanyeol leans over the controls next to Kyungsoo’s seat, his eyes peering out the ships nose windows. He has a pleasant smile on his face, “Hopefully the deal won’t take too long. It’s only a simple signature. And Governor Uglo is not one for hospitality.”

Kyungsoo grunts in response, eyes flashing to the controls. Chanyeol purses his lips at the interesting situation, “Why are you still on manual controls? It’s easier to engage autopilot.”

Chanyeol reaches to flip the autopilot on, but suddenly, “Don’t.”

Kyungsoo smacks Chanyeol’s hand away, and his face returns to the cold stare out the windows. His mind is concentrated on flying, “Is this your ship, or mine?”

Chanyeol scoffs, “I was only trying to help.”

“Just worry about your deal,” Kyungsoo squeezes his handles tighter. Chanyeol can only sigh and shake his head at Kyungsoo’s antics. He sits down for the rest of the flight, reading up about the recent bombings on his device.

-

Kyungsoo announces when they’ve reached Bespin’s upper atmosphere. It’s mostly clouds, foamy and all light blue and pink hues. As the ship descends lower into Bespin’s atmosphere, the clouds take different forms. Now, instead of wisps, they are fuller like a pillow. Everything seems mystified until there’s a huge clearing down below. At that level, a giant city dome falls into their view, Cloud City.

“Such great infrastructure. Isn’t it extraordinary?” Chanyeol says, his eyes shining at the city that’s floating. Kyungsoo can feel heat rise in his cheeks at Chanyeol’s cute wonderment.

They reach Bespin’s Cloud City without any trouble. Kyungsoo’s droid has calculated the turn speed of the planet correctly, and Kyungsoo has even accounted for Chanyeol’s tardiness. Everything is accounted, just as Kyungsoo likes it.

Kyungsoo walks out of the ship, leading Chanyeol down to the landing bay. Waiting at the terminal is one lone solider, which Kyungsoo thinks is strange. Something doesn’t quite feel right, and he has his lightsaber tucked into his white belt just within reach.

“Just one solider,” Chanyeol leans down to whisper to Kyungsoo. It only mildly irritates Kyungsoo when his breath displaces a few hairs. “Governor Uglo must be strapped for military.”

“Senator Park,” the human solider stands firmly at attention. “Governor Uglo would like to send his deep apologies for not greeting you on your arrival. He would like your presence in the palace.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugs, looking down to Kyungsoo. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo’s droid wheels next to its master, beeping a little when it completes its scan of the area. “The R4 unit says the area is secure.”

Chanyeol smiles, falling behind to keep in time with Kyungsoo’s steps. Kyungsoo respectfully let his arms fold behind him as they follow the solider down metal corridors. 

“That R4 unit can really do a lot,” Chanyeol grins down at the golden droid. “Any special features?”

“It can paralyze anyone by electroshock,” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

Chanyeol turns cheeky, “Sounds fun.”

Kyungsoo is torn between calling Chanyeol an idiot or just smacking the Senator. Or both.

The soldier leads the two into the palace, where Governor Uglo sits in tons of paperwork. The Ugnaught looks up from his paperwork, with an upturned snout, and gives an astonished welcome, “Hello there Senator Park! I was expecting your arrival, and I’m sorry for inconveniencing you to come inside for a little paperwork. Unfortunately, the air has become restricting these days.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Governor,” Chanyeol speaks maturely, something Kyungsoo has seen in action when he puts on his friendly Senator face. He gives his signature grin. “It wasn’t an inconvenience at all. Isn’t that right?”

Chanyeol turns toward Kyungsoo, who is present and standing perfectly still next to him. Kyungsoo obliges with a breath, “That’s right.”

Kyungsoo gives the Governor a tight lipped smile, hopefully coming off as genuine. The Governor hums in thought, tilting his head, “And who might you be?”

“This is General Do, from the Jedi Order,” Chanyeol presents the other well. Kyungsoo nods his head into a bow respectfully. 

“Jedi,” the Governor is mesmerized. “We haven’t had your kind here for a very long time.”

“I had to have Jedi accompaniment since the Outer Rim planets are on high alert –“

“Senator Park, I beg your pardon, but the Jedi can speak for himself,” the Governor waves his stubby hand at Chanyeol. Chanyeol bows away and lets Kyungsoo take the spotlight. The Jedi feels on the spot and uncomfortable.

“Well, it is as the Senator says. Unfortunately, a lot of the Outer Rim territories have been compromised by enemies of the Government. As Jedi, we are to escort the Senators if they inevitably need to travel to the Outer Rim,” Kyungsoo feels the Governor accept his answer when he hums and then unlocks eye contact.

“Now, the paperwork please?” 

“Of course,” Chanyeol shuffles to find the written document. It only takes a few short overviews of material in the contract, a signature, and then they are done for the day. Once the Governor has signed the contract, Chanyeol smiles grandly, “The Government will be pleased with your cooperation today.”

With all their paperwork set and done, the two humans and their droid are escorted away to their ship. In the hallway, Chanyeol places the contract away safely, smiling to himself at the job well done, “This will be great for the Government. We are now in the final stages for the reduction of air pollution within the Galaxy.”

Kyungsoo acknowledges him with a single hum as they continue walking down the metal corridors. Kyungsoo picks up on some strange sounds coming within the metal walls, but the soldier blames it on the fluctuating air pressures. At a particular loud clang, Kyungsoo’s R4 unit is beeping uncontrollably and stands in place, shaking. Kyungsoo falls back slightly, letting Chanyeol and the soldier continue onward.

“Come on, R4. We’re almost to the ship,” Kyungsoo pleads with the droid, and even tries to move the unit itself. But the golden droid continues to beep in its language with increasing warning. Kyungsoo crouches down to the unit, whispering, “You saw something on the scanners?”

_Bang!_

“Ah!” 

Kyungsoo whips his head to see Chanyeol fly down a different corridor with his arms tied, and the solider dead on the ground. Kyungsoo quickly runs toward the junction, whipping out his green glowing lightsaber for protection. Down the corridor is dark emptiness, and Kyungsoo yells, “Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo tries his best to keep quiet after to listen to the metal banging, but his heart is racing and pounding against his eardrums. Chanyeol is gone, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure what took him. The only way to find out, however, is if he’s calm and collected. Running down a maze of unknown corridors wouldn’t help in any situation. 

Kyungsoo’s R4 droid rolls over toward him and beeps a message. Kyungsoo looks directly at the droid, “Did you find Chanyeol?”

The golden droid beeps negatively, and Kyungsoo lets out a harsh sigh. He closes his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate on heartbeats in the corridors. But through the thick metal, Kyungsoo can’t hear a thing. He lets out a frustrated growl.

“Why did they take him?” Kyungsoo muses aloud. “They killed the solider, but not me.”

His droid beeps outrageously, encouraging the thought process. Suddenly, it clicks in his head and he breathes, “They weren’t expecting me. They planned for only the Senator.”

It is only recently the Outer Rim rule of Jedi companions was put in place. Chanyeol was even planning to go the Bespin for the contract last week, which was before the rule was put in place. Whoever was behind this plan only knew that Chanyeol would be here. They never even knew that a Jedi was here.

“I can use this to my advantage,” Kyungsoo says to himself with hope, a plan formulating in his head. “R4, are your scanners still up?”

The droid beeps in confirmation. Kyungsoo nods, “Good. Do a scan of the corridors and any connections to safe rooms. I’m sure our kidnappers will place him somewhere secret.”

The golden droid takes no time to get a full scan of the palace, including underground networks. Instantly, a blue hologram appears, showing vast connections and even secret passages. Kyungsoo scans the page, searching for the best location the kidnappers would take the Senator. Deep in the recesses of the palace is an underground bunker with only one entrance and exit. Kyungsoo deems it as his first place of interest.

Kyungsoo thanks the droid and patted its metal plating. “Alright, R4. Let’s go rescue a Senator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the beginning of the end! I just want to give a shout out to those that follow this story! Thank you so much, whether you're reading silently or fangirling every chapter, I appreciate you. Thank you for giving this a chance, even though many of you do not follow Star Wars. Also, if you are waiting til the end - wait no longer, it is almost done!! (sad face ;_;)
> 
> Here, I am sorry for such a short chapter. Don't worry, you guys will be getting HUGE chapters for this last Episode.
> 
> Jongdae is a Master now - hooray!! We've got lovely, lovely baekchen (again, that scene is one of the first I ever wrote for this AU!!) and chansoo adventure time - woo! Next chapter will be a continuation of their story, so I'm #sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Love you guys <3


	16. Chp 16: ...the Wiser (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for graphic depictions of violence/torture

When Chanyeol wakes, he blinks his way into a semi lit room. His vision is blurry at first, and he is definitely surprised when he tries to rub his eyes that his arms are not able to move. In fact, when Chanyeol tries to stretch his body, he can feel restraints on his wrists and ankles. As his eyes focus in the dimly lit room, he notices that he’s suspended in the air by tight chain links that are mounted across the room. 

“He’s awake,” a voice calls out from the dark corners of the room. Chanyeol tries to squint to identify the voice, but he can’t see. However, he does hear a metal chair scrape against the ground roughly and a couple of grunts.

Suddenly, in his vision, appears a grey skinned man dressed in tight clothing with weapon belts crossing over his body and a bandana across his head. Chanyeol doesn’t recognized any of the black tattoo markings on his neck and face, but he can only assume they were gang symbols. The humanoid grins, showing barely any whole teeth, most knocked out or in chips.

“Hello there, Senator Chanyeol Park,” the humanoid greets boastfully, his pin point black eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s. “Welcome to the Bespin underground.”

“Who are you?” Chanyeol struggles slightly against the chains attached, but to no avail. He’s locked in tight.

The kidnapper chuckles, “I’m the leader of the Schlacht-haus gang, the ones who kindly shackled you. Are you comfortable in our home?”

“All I need is my book and some tea, and it will feel just like home,” Chanyeol narrows his eyes, hoping he would come off as intimidating. He doesn’t want to be controlled by terrorists. It only fuels the fire, as loud whistles and calls are made around him, and the leaders face falls.

“Sure, the Senators a jokester,” the leader circles around Chanyeol, lighting up the circle to reveal other members of the gang. Each looks hungry with eyes glued to the Senator. Tattoos and scars line their necks. Their skin is a sickly grey in this light, and he wonders if some of them are already half-dead. “Let’s see how funny he thinks this is?”

The leader whistles, signaling someone in the dark. Chanyeol peers and recognizes one of the head advisors of the Governor locked in a gang member’s chokehold, a blaster gun pointed to his head. Chanyeol hears the advisor plea, sobbing in the member’s grasp. He’s begging for Chanyeol to help him, but all the young Senator can do is watch in silence.

Suddenly, Chanyeol sees red with a loud splatter. The advisor slumps to the floor and his brain matter sticks on the wall. Chanyeol is visibly shaken, and he still can’t get the ring of the advisors cry out of his head.

“Funny, huh Chanyeol? Ah?” The leader smacks Chanyeol’s thigh hard, but Chanyeol is so emotionally numb that it goes beyond to his physicality. The leader has this insane smile across his face, “Now, we haven’t even gotten started yet. It’s a comedy special.”

“You want me to beg? Are you here to humiliate me?” Chanyeol chokes out. His wrists are hurting bad now, he’s pretty sure they’re going to rub raw. He seethes angrily, “What do you want from me?”

“At Schlacht-haus, we like to sell our possessions to the highest bidder. Senators are a high priority item on the market these days,” the leader is circling around Chanyeol, leaving lingering touches and pulling at the restraints. Chanyeol groans when the inflamed skin comes in contact with metal restraints. “Alive is preferred, but a little torture never hurt nobody.”

Chanyeol involuntarily shivers at the thought, and the gang members start calling wildly, hooting and hollering. The leader chuckles, “The hounds are hungry tonight, aren’t you?”

Another roar of calls are made, and Chanyeol is absolutely terrified of the unknown. At this point, he doesn’t know if this is just psychological torture or they really are cannibals. 

“But you’re not just any Senator,” the leader makes his rounds back to the front with a feisty look in his eyes. “You are very close with the Jedi Order. Word is, you have several Jedi friends. And I’ve just been informed that you’ve brought one here to our home.”

“You’re wrong. I came alone,” Chanyeol growls. He hopes Kyungsoo hasn’t gotten spotted, and is safe. He certainly hopes this gang doesn’t call his bluff either, because then he would be in big trouble.

The leader chuckles, “Senators are always such good liars, hm? Come on out, Sutti.”

Dread sets in involuntarily, even if Chanyeol can’t see clearly in the darkness. Through this darkness, in his delicate robes, comes out the Governor Uglo. The Governor doesn’t look at all nervous or upset, just poised with his snout turned up high. Another round of howls comes through the hounds at his arrival. Chanyeol feels his stomach retch in the discovery.

"You're a traitor," Chanyeol growls in disgust, pulling at the restraints as the Governor looks onward with disinterested eyes. 

"With the Governments prices, they should be the traitors," the Governor snorts a laugh. He gestures to the gang surrounding the room, "Hiring the bounty hunters to kidnap you was a third of the price of siding with the Government."

"Governor Uglo, you brought peace to your land. Why are you resorting to this type of violence? How could you side with them!" Chanyeol has to keep talking or else the pain would get to him. He doesn't want to seem weak, but the restraints are ripping his skin to shreds. Pretty soon he would be bleeding.

"I've done many things the Government wouldn't approve of in order for our planet to be peaceful. Our criminal activity rate is down to a mere 3 percent since I've sanctioned the Schlacht-haus hunters," the Governor hums, as if he is quite sure of himself. 

"That's because they sell the criminals on the market. There's no justice in that! This is letting them gain control of the city," Chanyeol fights against the chains, loudly screaming at the raw skin underneath. The Governor shrugs at his struggle.

"You cannot have peace without violence. Just ask your Jedi friend."

It sets in deep. He knows what the Governor means, and he knows that many hold those beliefs. The Jedi Order was formed as a battalion of peacekeepers set to make the universe safer. They maintain the balance of good and evil, or so they say. They are equipped with their dangerous lightsabers and Jedi mind powers that leave people in fear. They are superior beings created from the Government. There are even theories that the Jedi's have a kill switch just like the Clones for years ago and they will slaughter when triggered. 

"Speaking of which," The gang leaders’ voice is scratchy at the surface with a teasing tone. "Let's talk about your little coward Jedi friend."

Chanyeol clenches his teeth at the jab. The leader laughs with a choke in the midst of it. He swings on the chain, pulling it down to make Chanyeol groan. If he is hung up here all day, the chains might go down to the bone.

"What's your friend's name?" 

When Chanyeol doesn't speak, one of the members of the gang gets up and kicks at Chanyeol's waist. The wind gets knocked out of him, wheezing as his breath is caught in his throat. For a minute, all Chanyeol can see was pulsations of black underneath his eyelids. 

Chanyeol feels hands gripping his chin, forcing his head to stay focused. Chanyeol rolls his eyes open, pain struggling to die down. "Come on Chanyeol, he's gotta have a name."

Pain is immediately on the forefront of his mind, but Chanyeol wouldn't give in that easily. He spits out, "I don't know."

Next thing he knows, the leader is shaking Chanyeol's chin in his hands with disappointment in his eyes. There's a few booing calls in the background, like it's a theatre and Chanyeol is on display for all of them. The leader looks disappointed, and sighs, "I get it. You're trying to save your Jedi friend, like you don't want to be a snitch or something. We've all been there. But we're not here for games."

The leader turns away, back to where the Governor is stationed. Their conversation is in whispers, so Chanyeol is forced up like a stringed puppet. Pain is slowly becoming a dull numbness that Chanyeol doesn't like. His muscles are twitching from being positioned unnaturally. There’s a deep ache in his body, and mentally he's going crazy. He's not one to be intimidated by threats and interrogations. He's been prepped by his experiences, but this was the most physically demanding interrogation he's ever been in. The clamps are brutal against his skin. 

A roar of the hounds comes as their leader departs from conversation and leans back to gaze at Chanyeol's body against the restraints. He smiles knowingly, with his jagged teeth, "General Do. That's your Jedi friend, right?"

Chanyeol bows his head in acceptance. Of course the Governor would know, Chanyeol introduced the Jedi to him earlier. He hears the leader laugh, probably with a spark of hunger in his eyes.

"What else do you know about him? Come on, Chanyeol. You can tell us."

Chanyeol snarls internally. This is bait, he knows it. They don't know any more information about Kyungsoo than what the Governor knows. The worst they could do is kick him and pull at his restraints, but they need him alive. Chanyeol knows exactly what to do.

He raises his head sadly, and with a shaky breath, he mumbles, "I really don't know. I barely know the guy."

"Not where he's from, or what his father does?" 

Chanyeol shakes his head. It's not all an act, Chanyeol supposes. Chanyeol has known Kyungsoo most of his life, but he doesn’t _really_ know Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is so secretive about himself that it makes Chanyeol want to know more. Even after years of finally being cordial, Kyungsoo doesn’t reciprocate any information. Kyungsoo is a closed off guy. In truth, whatever information these bounty hunters want, Chanyeol couldn't even give.

"I find that very hard to believe. Sutti says that you two looked close. _Very close_ ," the leader frowns. This is the first time he's seen the humanoid upset. The gang leader travels back further into darkness where the Governor is steady at. Chanyeol notices a little control board with a blinking green light once the leader flips it. 

"We've been very nice to you, Chanyeol. But you're not cooperating with us. I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, my friend."

All of a sudden, a mechanical clanking is rough on Chanyeol's ears. A rush of air and wind blasts beneath him. He's blinded by a light source coming from underneath him. As he looks down, he immediately gasps in fear. The dark floor below him has retracted, and all that’s left is the gaseous planet with endless wispy clouds beneath him. If he fell through the circular cut, he would be falling forever through the planet.

In the next second, his left ankle is released from its restraints. Chanyeol screams raw as his other three limbs and his core try to compensate for balance. Chanyeol's left leg is dangling in the space, sore and bruised from the shackle. Fear strikes hard in Chanyeol's chest.

"Now you understand the importance of your cooperation," The leader grins as the hounds go wild. Their grey faces are hollow and hungry, desperate for Chanyeol's next act of entertainment. “Your life depends on it.”

Chanyeol hopes that Kyungsoo is looking for him.

-

"This isn't the entrance," Kyungsoo groans, retreating backward into the hallway. He whips his forehead to plaster his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. When the Jedi and his droid descended into the metal hallways of Bespin they weren't expecting a warm climate. At the lower levels, the metal did little to release heat, instead trapping it in a sweaty cage of doom. Just his luck.

Kyungsoo lets out a sticky breath of hot air, blinking away a sweat droplet that rolled past his face. "R4, can you scan again for any more potential entry ways?"

The droid beeps again, sending its little scanner probe out to the surface. It swirls around, scanning the area, and beeps at its completion. The R4 unit makes a mechanical whirl, beeping in delight. A blue scanned map, a little more detailed this time, comes overhead into the cramped hallway. Kyungsoo’s eyes scan the map carefully, but frustration grows.

"R4, we already checked those up ahead. It's a loop!" Kyungsoo growls in frustration as the golden droid recoils its holographic map and wheels away slowly. Kyungsoo lets his frustration simmer down, breathing the stuffy air calmly. Chanyeol wouldn't be saved if Kyungsoo isn’t level-headed.

He breathes, letting his body relax as his mind shuts out worrying thoughts. At the core, his mind is one of the most brilliant, along with Jongdae's. They use their Jedi skills to manipulate their senses. Jongdae uses his skills to enhance a sort of temporary telepathic connection. Kyungsoo uses his mind to guide through the thoughts of others for location purposes, like echolocation. It takes a lot of his concentration to listen for a particular voice.

It’s not hard for Kyungsoo to recall Chanyeol’s voice. His timbre is lower in pitch, gruffer in tonality, and much louder than most. When he gets nervous, his heart punches into his chest cavity, and his speech wavers. Kyungsoo has always noticed this in Chanyeol, and he finds it a little endearing.

Kyungsoo doesn't need the ability to know that Chanyeol has always been different around him. Even now, when they are older, Chanyeol’s voice shakes a little. When they were young, Kyungsoo admits to his heart beating faster for the other teen, but that changed with time. There was a lot of anger and confusion, and heartbreak after heartbreak. Now, it feels so distant, but Kyungsoo stills holds the memory of young Chanyeol fondly.

Kyungsoo continues his focus, listening carefully to the sea of voices from above and below the surface. Swimming among these would be Chanyeol's, Kyungsoo hopes. It is definitely a long shot, but Kyungsoo is running out of options and Chanyeol is losing time.

In the moment of a blink, Kyungsoo feels a rush of air coming through the metal corridors in the opposite direction. In the next, a loud metallic clang. And suddenly Chanyeol's voice breaks through Kyungsoo's link with a deafening scream. 

Kyungsoo flashes his eyes open, ready on his feet and eyes locked onto the deep corridor. The golden droid screams in delight and terror at the sounds, and Kyungsoo pats its metal plate calmly. He gives a small smile before boldly moving forward, "Let's go check it out."

Kyungsoo moves with caution, his lightsaber hilt ready in his grasp. The new found rush of air is a little bit of a setback. The air rushes directly into the Jedi's path, making his eyes dry instantly. Even the thought of it being poisonous gas runs through Kyungsoo's mind, but he can't think about it. He recognized Chanyeol's scream, and he knows the other is in much more pain than he is. He has to move quickly.

Kyungsoo pushes through the ventilated air that does nothing more than dry his skin. Cautiously, he rounds corners with his R4 droid right behind him. As they travel farther into the belly of the beast, Kyungsoo's audio link with Chanyeol is getting stronger than ever. He can hear Chanyeol's grunts and struggles of pain, along with little murmurs of sentences that Kyungsoo can't quite decipher. Nonetheless, he is still getting closer to Chanyeol.

They break through to another spacious corridor, this time without a source of light. A little bit of fear strikes in Kyungsoo's heart, but he works around it with his determination of the rescue. As soon as he is about to run down the corridor, metal stomping is thunderous to Kyungsoo's ears, making him halt. 

"Hide," Kyungsoo whispers harshly to his droid behind him. They find a small section into the wall where they can hide in the darkness. Kyungsoo covers the droids small green light, hushing it quietly.

Kyungsoo can make out strange howls and calls, and sounds of encouragement and pants. And then the metal clanging sounds more like running steps. Instantly, figures run past them like a stampede. These things are sickening grey and look halfway dead despite their loud howling. Kyungsoo can only stay quiet in fear of being caught by one of these animals.

"Where are they going?" Kyungsoo whispers once the stampede passes him, pondering the situation. But then he looks from which they came and he starts running, "There's bound to be something over here."

Kyungsoo unsheathes his green lightsaber, the hum of the weapon barely audible with the rush of air. Caution takes over again as he steps into the darkness with his weapon, trying to find his way through the metal maze. His heart is pounding with each step, as the unknown is consuming him.

Surely enough, once Kyungsoo gets deep into the darkness, he finds an entrance way into a larger open room. His wide eyes took in the little that he can actually see from the angle. From what he can tell, light comes from the bottom of the room, oddly. The room is made of metal, as all the corridors have indicated thus far. A large chain is precariously attached to the wall, as if one is chained up to it.

_"Don't you like cooperating? You don't get hurt this way. Well, hurt less, I should say."_

Kyungsoo holds his breath as he rushes himself back into cover, his body flat against the wall. His heart races for a moment, until he finally calms himself, listening carefully to the sounds of the room. He can feel three souls in the room, but without a proper look, he can't identify them. 

_"Don't look so upset. You've done a great service today, Chanyeol."_

Kyungsoo instantly notes it, relieved to have found the site. He waits patiently for the moment to strike, listening for his cue.

_"Now, we need to know where your Jedi friend is. Do you think he's run off by now, leaving you here to die?"_

Kyungsoo peers into the corner, hoping for a better angle. In the briefest glance, he can see a body strung up by chains dressed in formal Senators robes, but he has to quickly get back into cover when a blaster rifle comes into focus almost instantly. If Kyungsoo goes in with his lightsaber drawn and intentions of getting Chanyeol out without a fight, he'd almost instantly be shot at. 

He has to think of different strategy, and fast.

_"You guys must have a communication link or something."_

Kyungsoo can hear chains being pulled tightly, and a grunt of agony on the opposite end. Kyungsoo's heart tugs slightly, but all he can do is wait for a less hostile opportunity. He fears it may never come.

_"I really don't know where he is."_

Kyungsoo recognizes the voice instantly, even with all the panting and pure exhaustion. It is definitely Chanyeol, and he can hear the sincerity in his voice. From what Kyungsoo has gathered, these animals don't share his sincerity.

 _"We've been over this, Chanyeol. This doesn't give us new information._ " Kyungsoo hears a drawn sigh, and with little remorse, he commands, " _Let's shake him up a little._ "

Kyungsoo peeks his head to see a previously tightly drawn chain whip past him with released tension from the subject. Chanyeol's scream of pain echoes in the metal, ringing in Kyungsoo's ears. Anger, which is usually contained, flares in the moment. It motivates him for his next daring step.

Kyungsoo drops his weapon in the hallway and suddenly enters the room, arms at his side, walking in calmly. His eyes flash to survey the room, and he quickly finds the scenes display. Chanyeol is held captive and is at the mercy of the Governor at a control booth and what Kyungsoo assumes to be a grey faced gang leader. 

"I believe you're looking for me," Kyungsoo's face is flat along with his tone, just because he doesn't want to show the emotions flickering inside him. Even when his eyes flicker to Chanyeol's strung up body, his left leg and right arm dangling in the open hatch below and pain etched into his face, he has to keep up his neutral atmosphere. 

"Ah, General Do. We were expecting you sooner," The leader laughs, approaching cautiously at first. When he notices that the Jedi's lightsaber is missing from his holster, he pauses with tension. He spits, "Where is your 'saber?"

"Left it. I didn't come here to fight."

The leader chuckles, "That was stupid of you."

Kyungsoo doesn't really expect a punch to the gut when he meets a person for the first time, but it's not a pleasant surprise coming from the kidnapper. Kyungsoo doesn't fight back, instead letting the leader throw him up against the wall and shackle the stunned Jedi. Chanyeol sends a disheartened look across the way and it makes Kyungsoo’s stomach drop.

"A Senator and a Jedi! Looks like we'll have a good day in the market," the leader grins, patting the Governors back. 

"What makes you think I will come with you quietly?" Kyungsoo argues, finding his voice amongst the pitiful noses Chanyeol is making. Kyungsoo notices that his freed right wrist is caked in drying blood, and his trapped arm is hanging unnaturally from the shackle. He's fighting a lot of pain.

The leader approaches the Jedi without caution, like he isn't a threat anymore. His grey skin is pulled tightly with a knowing grin. His tone is, likewise, confident and unrelentingly dark, "Because, if you don't, we'll destroy everything you have, Jedi scum."

Kyungsoo's face is still flat, but he swallows quickly. The leader laughs loudly, taking the small notion as fear. He explains, "Chanyeol here gave us very valuable information about you and your background. He’s such a good boy.”

"Is that so?" Kyungsoo retorts, looking at Chanyeol again with a blank expression. Chanyeol looks back with his face twitching to keep the pain internalized. The leader continues with a satisfied smile.

"As we speak, my men are flying to Jakku to find your folks little moisture farm," the leader paces around Chanyeol with a leisurely pace. His voice is disinterested as he picks something from his nails. "We'll take them out one by one, starting with your brothers and sisters. We'll even let your folks watch as my men leave their bodies to bake. Your mum will go next, and only to put her out of her misery. She's deathly ill, isn't she? Poor thing. And finally, your father. I think he'll just be devoured whole."

The leader ends with a sickly satisfying smile, one that looks hungry. It's some of the most disturbing imagery, but Kyungsoo can't think about it now. He simply lifts his head up to Chanyeol and catches his desperate gaze. He's in so much pain, with a pleading look in his eyes. It hardens for a second, indicating an acceptance, and Kyungsoo understands completely.

Kyungsoo lets a stretched tight lipped smile over his features, eyes glowing with cockiness. He lets out a breathy laugh, "I knew Senators were great liars, but that narrative was quite impressive."

The leaders’ hungry stare quickly turns sour. Kyungsoo can see his body tensing, and that's when he gives the leader an unimpressed stare. He says with a cocky tone, "I don't think I've ever stepped foot on Jakku."

"What," the leader growls, anger welling up quickly. Kyungsoo perks up to Chanyeol, but instead of finding a smug face, there’s fear struck eyes looking back. The leader points to the Governor and snaps, "Let another go!"

Another chain whips across the room, released from its own tension. Chanyeol's right leg is released, and he screams in agony when he's only held by his left arm. The room is filled with the sickening pop of his shoulder coming loose from its socket and Chanyeol's incessant screams. His body slams into the edge of the hatch, half of it still inside the room while his legs kick furiously in the gaseous underbelly of the planet.  
Kyungsoo knows he has to act fast.

He closes his eyes to concentrate, sending his energy to gain hold of the Force within him. Although his arms are shackled, he releases his balled fist in order to wield his Force. He slowly chants calmly, "I will release the Jedi."

The leader turns back and laughs, "You're Jedi mind tricks won't work on me!"

Kyungsoo's hands are steady, positioned like he's holding a ball in his hands. He opens his eyes and his gaze penetrates into the leaders. He says lowly, "Not you."

" _I will release the Jedi._ "

From the corner, the snout nosed Governor repeats the chant, acting completely possessed as he pushes a button. Suddenly, Kyungsoo is released from the shackles and steadies his stance on the ground. With his other hand, he reaches out with the Force to retrieve his hidden lightsaber. Once in hand, Kyungsoo swirls his wrist, releasing the crystals green glow and displaying his en guard position to the completely stunned leader.

Without another moment of shock, the leader grabs his blaster rifle and aims at the possessed Governor. Instantly, the red beam penetrates the Governors pink temple, and the Governor's body slumps onto the control set. Consequently, the dead body lands on other controls, and another chain whipping sound resounds in the room. The tattooed leader immediately sets off into a run. 

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol screams when the last shackle he is attached to releases. Kyungsoo flicks his eyes from the fleeing leader to Chanyeol. One second the Senator is within the metal room, and the next he's plunging into the planet's gaseous space. 

Kyungsoo sprints wildly, concentrating all his power into the Force's strength as he reaches out his arms. Kyungsoo's got everything clenched and tightened, sweat dripping down his face. He's struggling, but he knows that he's got Chanyeol floating when his screams finally die and he shouts gleefully. Kyungsoo pulls the Senator up slowly, his eyes forced closed to concentrate on the spacial awareness.

When he senses Chanyeol has hovered to the metal room, he releases all of his energy and he almost collapses on the spot. He steadies himself as his leg muscles shake from the sudden release of tension. Kyungsoo breathes heavily, but opens his eyes to see Chanyeol finally recuperating from his mini descent to death.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Chanyeol grins, a little breathless. In his defense, he has been tortured for a while. "I think I've had my fill of Bespin. There's nothing like falling to your imminent death to make you sick of a planet."

"I can't believe you still have time for jokes," Kyungsoo shakes his head, but the tone is light. In fact, Kyungsoo feels relief fall over him when Chanyeol isn’t in danger any longer and his signature smile is planted on his face. The golden R4 unit rolls into the room, beeping excitedly when reunited with Chanyeol. Chanyeol returns with a beam and a pat on the droids plate with his right arm. Kyungsoo’s eyes drag over Chanyeol’s body. "How's your arm?"

"Uh, dislocated?"

Chanyeol mimics a floppy arm with his good one. The R4 unit tries to help by scanning, or producing its tiny wrench, but it is just a simple astronomical droid, not a medical one.

Kyungsoo huffs, assessing the damage to Chanyeol's left arm. His fingers brush it gently, but Chanyeol squirms away in pain. Kyungsoo defaults to his squinting look, scanning the damage and how to go about fixing it.

"Where's the gang leader?" Chanyeol spins his head around the room, looking for a body. 

"He got away," Kyungsoo simply puts, going in to readjust the arm with his fingers, but Chanyeol quickly jerks away. Kyungsoo grumbles irritably. 

Chanyeol screeches, "He got away?! Are you kidding me? He's a freaking psychopath with a cannibal army."

"I wasn't here for him. I was here for you," Kyungsoo stresses, borderline arguing with the Senator, as he edges closer. Chanyeol swallows audibly at the seriousness. "Now shut up and let me fix your arm."

Chanyeol finally gives in and scoots over in compliance. Chanyeol winces when Kyungsoo places his hands on the injured arm. In careful consideration, Kyungsoo figures out the best way to fix Chanyeol's arm. The Senator is tense all around his body, preparing for hurt to come. Kyungsoo pauses for a moment and lets out a careful breath.

"Chanyeol, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" 

Chanyeol can’t help but let his mouth flow, "Wha- what? What does that have to do with fixing my arm? Well, if you're serious, it's kind of hard to choose. Trammistan chocolate is the bomb, but Neuvian's got this salted crisp that's -- AH, FUCK!"

A simple pop back into his shoulder, and Chanyeol is rolling around on the ground, crying to his mother and letting out expletives he's denied himself. Kyungsoo just simply states, "You were tense. It's easier fix when you're not expecting it."

After some more moments of Chanyeol rolling in pain, he sits up and cradles the newly reattached arm. His breathing is regulated, his chest rising and falling steadily with his face not screwed in pain. 

"I wanted to thank you," Kyungsoo crouches near Chanyeol. The other opened his eyes slowly, searching Kyungsoo's face. "... for not disclosing any information about me. That was clever of you to think of that story. A good distraction for the gang."

"Well, there wasn't much for me to disclose," Chanyeol shrugs his good shoulder. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to refute, but slowly closes it. He’s right. Kyungsoo is private on purpose. He doesn't trust anyone enough to disclose his past, not even with his friends. 

But perhaps as he gets older and wiser, Kyungsoo thinks, change is needed. His face lightens to a small smile and he suddenly says, "I was born on Chandrila. And my father owns a produce farm a little outside of the Capital. His specialty is marigolds."

Kyungsoo waits patiently, watching as Chanyeol reacts. Chanyeol's face is pleasant, despite the streaks of dirt and sweat across it. He smiles gently without an ounce of malicious intent. Kyungsoo thinks his smile isn't actually that bad. In the moment, Kyungsoo doesn't realize he's held his breath up until this point, and he lets it out shakily. 

"I knew you had some farmer in you," Chanyeol lets out a half laugh, trying to ease the serious moment, but he falls back into a warm smile. It comforts the Jedi. "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

"We should go now," Kyungsoo changes the subject quickly, and helps Chanyeol up from the ground. "Hopefully they haven't done anything with my ship."

"Oh, there's probably hundreds of ships on this planet. It is a gaseous," Chanyeol comments a little carelessly. Next thing he knows, the front of his robes is being tugged by an angry looking Jedi. 

"But they aren't _my_ ship," Kyungsoo growls, but finally lets the blushing Chanyeol go. There shouldn't be more time to waste. They need to get off this planet fast before the gang turns around from their route to Jakku.

R4 quickly navigates them back to the landing zone, surfacing them to lit corridors. As if they expected it, they hide behind some cover when they notice some left over gang members hanging around the bay with their trigger fingers on blaster pistols. Kyungsoo lets R4 scan the area for any secret passages to get around them and to the seemingly untouched ships, but there are none. Kyungsoo can sense about twenty souls, excluding his own and Chanyeol's. He knows this would be a shootout. 

"Stay here," Kyungsoo whispers at their cover behind a metal sheet. Chanyeol widens his eyes just as Kyungsoo is about to reveal himself. Chanyeol rips Kyungsoo’s body down.

"I can help."

Kyungsoo shakes his head adamantly, "No."

“I’ve taken some classes. I can hold on my own.” Chanyeol challenges the Jedi with a squint of his eyes and he warns, "I want to help, Soo."

The Jedi clicks his tongue in frustration and looks out into the bay area. His eyes focus in on a particular member. With a flick on his wrist, the member flies across the bay area, slams into the wall, and slides down the wall behind them. The alarms sound off within the area. Kyungsoo upholsters his blaster and slams it into Chanyeol's right arm. 

"Don't go crazy," is all Kyungsoo says before rushing into the now flashing and blaring alarm area. He unsheathes his lightsaber, the green light humming and whirring as he deflects the blaster rays and leaves his enemies dead. 

Chanyeol watches from a distance at Kyungsoo's beautiful choreography. He's a skilled fighter, Chanyeol knows, but every time he sees the Jedi in action, he is still amazed. His technical precision is absolutely flawless, like he's trained to perfect the art since he was four years old. His reflexes on the blaster rays are lightning quick and precise. And he looks stone cold confident when in the midst of battle. Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo's Master must have been a great trainer if Kyungsoo was as good of an apprentice. 

As Chanyeol watches, he notices that the other gang members are taking cover as well and attacking from a distance. That isn't good for a Jedi, so Chanyeol decides to take action. He turns to the gold droid beside him and smiles, "R4, can you scan the area again. I need to know every cover spot."

The droid beeps generously and shows a generalized map of the area. Chanyeol thanks the droid and then begins his assault on the cowering gang members. He aims the blaster at a gang members head, but the shot is completely off since he can't balance it with his other hand. The gang member notices and starts firing at him. Chanyeol squeaks, ducking for cover.

"What do I do!" Chanyeol yells, frustrated with his inability to fire. He aims up again, the gang member getting closer. He adjusts his aim, steadies arm while bearing a grit, and the shot kills the member immediately. The Senator breathes with relief and continues on his assault. 

Steadily, the Jedi and Senator clear the room. Chanyeol's adrenaline is rushing, and soon he can stand to have his injured arm up to balance his weapon. It is easier to kill the members, and he makes multiple enemies fall. He supposes that Kyungsoo is doing well. That is, until, he turns to see the known leader rush from the darkness and lunge at Kyungsoo.

"Look out!" Chanyeol yells when Kyungsoo is ending a fight with one of the members. He doesn't see the rush of the leader, and is immediately thrown into a fist fight when he knocks the Jedi down to the ground. Kyungsoo groans as he is thrown off balance and he loses his lightsaber. Though, it doesn't matter when the leader begins to wail punches on Kyungsoo's raised arms blocking his face.

Kyungsoo doesn't like the position he's in. Fighting on his back makes him vulnerable to punches to his ribs. In about a breaths moment, Kyungsoo finds space to use the Force. He forces the growling leader back several meters away, but he's already bouncing back and ready to fight again. Kyungsoo flips his body backwards, grounds his feet and waits defensively for the inevitable attack.

The leader unleashes a pocket knife and slices the air, causing Kyungsoo to jump back to avoid the sharp blade. In the next beat, the enemy lifts his knee to throw Kyungsoo's defense off. Kyungsoo counterattacks by swinging his body away and lifting his forearms in defense. However, the leader slices right through and Kyungsoo winces at the cuts on his forearms. Now, dripping blood, Kyungsoo kicks the knife away to equalize the fight. It’s going so fast that one wrong move could land Kyungsoo on the ground bloodied. 

Comparing fighting styles, Kyungsoo is nowhere near as agile as Baekhyun or Jongdae. He's not a grounds specialist since he isn't able to do crazy acrobatic moves like Baekhyun and Jongdae's bodies could do. He is built more like a rock, with a crazy amount of endurance to keep up a defense. But his defense isn't tiring the leader out as much as Kyungsoo would like. He would need to attack at the right moment.

He finds it within the leaders’ hesitation as he punches to the left. Kyungsoo grabs his extended arm, and twists it to launch the enemy down to the ground. Suddenly, legs swung around his neck and it launches him over with a strangling hold. Kyungsoo lands hard on his back, and almost sees stars as he’s thrown off balance. He only has a few seconds before he's being forced up by a stranglehold on his neck. 

Not too far away from the fight, Chanyeol finishes off the last member of the gang with any easy headshot. He turns to the fight only to see Kyungsoo held captive in a chokehold by the murderously looking leader. Chanyeol, seething at the leaders actions, automatically raises his blaster pistol.

The leader laughs harshly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He lifts his own blaster pistol to Kyungsoo's temple, finger not far from the trigger. Kyungsoo doesn't look completely distraught, but he definitely isn't completely comfortable. His eyes are a little wide with trying to find a breath. Chanyeol can't help but find his anger bubble, and he raises his injured arm to balance the gun despite the nips of pain.

"Chanyeol, don't do anything stupid," Kyungsoo struggles for his breath as the leader tightens his arm around Kyungsoo's neck. The leader looks down for a moment to grin at Kyungsoo's struggle, and he laughs.

Chanyeol takes the opportunity. He doesn't have a clear shot at the leaders head, but he does have a clear shot at the weapon holding hand. He shoots the hand when the leader is distracted in his laugh. The leader immediately cries in agony and is disabled by shock for a few moments. Chanyeol takes those, as the leader leans his body back slightly. They come as clean shots to the leaders head, only about 3 centimeters from Kyungsoo's own. Suddenly, the leaders’ body drops dead to the ground. Kyungsoo is shocked from the core, shaking slightly at the closeness of the situation. 

Chanyeol runs over to comfort the distraught Jedi, but he gets shoved back instead. And in the next heartbeat, a smack resounds across the Senators face. Kyungsoo automatically reacts, emotions running a little high in his bloodstream. He’s a little breathless, "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"But I saved you, didn't I?" Chanyeol rubs the tender cheek. His lips twitch into a grandiose smile, despite the pain. Chanyeol swears he sees Kyungsoo flush the deepest red, but the other turns the cheek so fast it’s hard to tell.

"Let's get going," Kyungsoo commands, more level headed, and runs over to the ship with his weapon seated in his belt. R4 rolls beside Chanyeol, who can't stop himself from smiling despite the war he just went through. It definitely has been an eventful day at Bespin.

Chanyeol runs into Kyungsoo's frame as he's boarding the ship. The Jedi groans in a bit of pain, but lets Chanyeol pass through to the deck of the ship. As he passes through, Chanyeol is confused at Kyungsoo's crouched position, "What are you doing?"

"I think they might have messed up some of the wiring of the ship," Kyungsoo crouches down with R4 by his side. "Just get into the pilots seat and do as I say."

"Yes, Captain," Chanyeol salutes, resting his body in the pilot’s seat. 

"Okay, start her up!" 

Chanyeol does exactly that, the ships lights illuminating the deck. It purrs to life, hovering slightly. Kyungsoo instructs the hatch to be closed, and the engines to engage. Chanyeol starts lifting the ship up with ease into Bespin's upper atmosphere. Chanyeol pulls back on the controls as they gain lift, blowing past the atmosphere and into space. Chanyeol finally lets out his breath when they escape Bespin's gravitational pull and start cruising in space. 

"We did it!" Chanyeol cries in delight. In his celebration, he slightly tips the ship to its right, which causes Kyungsoo and R4 to go flying into the other side of the craft. Chanyeol quickly readjusts, embarrassed from his mistake, and levels the craft out. “Sorry!”

When Kyungsoo approaches the deck, Chanyeol is waiting for his smack in punishment for sitting in Kyungsoo’s chair and flying his craft, but it never comes. Instead, the tired Jedi plops into the chair next to him and breathes easily for a few moments. Then Chanyeol sees a rare smile sprout across Kyungsoo's face as the Jedi lets his eyes slip closed. And then an even rarer chuckle resounds behind Kyungsoo's lips. Chanyeol thinks the Jedi has thoroughly gone insane.

Kyungsoo peels his eyes open and stares at the ceiling with his closed smile still on his face. He finally croaks, "What a day."

Chanyeol snorts playfully, "We're never going back to Bespin, just so we're clear."

Kyungsoo nods, "Crystal."

"Is hyperspace engaged?" Chanyeol asks carefully. 

"Not yet. Has to charge, but we have plenty of time," Kyungsoo hums. 

Silence falls between the two. Normally, Chanyeol would rave on about the day and the circumstances they were in, but the necessity for the ship to continue flying weighed more than conversation. He grips the controls tightly in fear of the ship veering off into Wild Space. He also feels horribly uncomfortable in the chair. This is Kyungsoo’s chair and Kyungsoo’s ship, and Chanyeol has all his grimy fingerprints everywhere. He’s surprised he hasn’t died by the Jedi’s hands yet.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo calls out a little weakly, like his voice was still unsure. Chanyeol flickers his eyes to the Jedi. His eyes are glued to the floor and slumps with sagged shoulders. "I apologize for slapping you before."

Chanyeol waves it away. "It was in the moment when emotions were running high. I understood what you meant. It's just your way of saying thanks."

Kyungsoo’s tone drops, "That's not how one should thank someone for saving their life. I shouldn’t treat you like that.”

"Like what?" Chanyeol furthers with his big mouth. He shuts it instantly after that, sucking his lips in thought before gently explaining, "I mean, we don’t have the best track record. We've always had our differences and kept distant."

There’s the silence again. Chanyeol sees the Jedi climb out of his seat to walk around the deck with an obvious frown gracing his features. He’s hot headed, and he denies it every time, but it’s clearly on his face every time he’s frustrated. Chanyeol thinks it’s kind of sad. This life was not meant for either of them to succeed happily. With Kyungsoo dragged on like an emotionless machine, Chanyeol feels sorry for him when he does have to face his emotions. It must be a terrible position to be in when he has to suppress every little fiber of what makes him human.

Kyungsoo returns back with a stern voice, “Do you hate me?”

“What? No, of course not.” Chanyeol blinks. He’s confused as ever, and he never expected a question like that. With all that they’ve been through, the talks they’ve had over the years, the reconciliation, he thought they would be over this. “I’ve never hated you. We went over this, there’s no bad blood. In the past, yes, I would get frustrated a lot with you, but I never hated you.”

“Why were you frustrated with me?”

It sounds angry. Chanyeol flickers his eyes briefly to the Jedi. Kyungsoo stands firmly to the ground. His mouth is stern like he’s practiced it, but his eyes reflect a desperate man looking for answers. Chanyeol shrugs.

There’s a rush of air beside Chanyeol, and suddenly the blinking autopilot light engages with Kyungsoo’s press. The General swirls Chanyeol around in the Captain’s chair and traps him into it with caging bloodied arms. Chanyeol is caught off guard, and it most certainly shows on his face. 

The Jedi melts a little, concern etched into his question. He pleads, “Why?”

It’s hard to believe that this is still Kyungsoo in front of him. He’s bare, emotionally raw here. Chanyeol is speechless for a moment, staring back at Kyungsoo equally. He starts slow, “I don’t know. I just felt like I lost the little bit I had of you. Even now, as we try to sort this out, I’m not sure if we’ve made progress or not.”

They’ve had talks, small chats about life. There’s the emotional connection between them, but Kyungsoo doesn’t move toward it. Chanyeol fears that it might have to do with his upbringing. He’s forced himself to keep his emotions at bay, this might just be his reflexes. Chanyeol doesn’t want to blame Kyungsoo entirely, even if it is justified. Stubborn or not, Kyungsoo isn’t entirely to blame. 

“It took me a while to realize why you hated what I was, or what I’ve become. I only knew of your Masters’ passing when the Senator was charged with the murder. From then, I knew that it was going to be even harder for us to reconnect. I wasn’t even sure if you’d let me until that dinner.”

Chanyeol lifts his eyes up to see Kyungsoo still gripping tightly on the captain’s chair and his eyes hard on Chanyeol’s own. Dry blood is smeared across his forearms from the cuts and dirt is smudged across his chin. Chanyeol wants to wipe this away. He wants Kyungsoo to not suffer any longer.

Chanyeol touches the General gently, and surprisingly, he softens. Even his gaze fades, and Chanyeol swallows thickly, “I think I’ve always wanted to be your friend since your early training days. I remember you taking down an older kid during practice, and I thought you were so cool.”

Embarrassment floods him and he sputters, “Sorry. You probably think this is stupid-“

“No.” Kyungsoo settles back into his own chair and lets Chanyeol breathe. Kyungsoo sincerely looks at the Senator. His voice is wrecked, “I need to hear it.”

Chanyeol nods with understanding. He speaks again, “I was really happy when you celebrated my sixteenth birthday with me. Remember when Jongdae and I convinced you to sneak out to meet Baekhyun? I’ll never forget that night.”

Chanyeol isn’t exaggerating, he remembers it well. It was the last night of his fifteen-year-old life, and he was staying overnight on Tython. He remembers sneaking around the grounds to capture his friends, nearly getting caught by the Temple guards. They all sat out on a bridge toward the mountains with street food and laughs in their mouths. They watched a meteor shower and rested comfortably amongst the stars. Chanyeol fondly remembers falling asleep in Kyungsoo’s lap, his fingers nestled in his hair. He had always thought the other had a soft spot for him, and it was truly apparent for that night. He can only hope the other reciprocated something back.

“I liked you a lot. It was one of the few times that I actually thought we were close. I may or may not have harbored the hugest crush on you. I thought about kissing you that night,” Chanyeol confesses and sees a cute flush on Kyungsoo’s face. Those times were so pure back then. 

Chanyeol sighs, “But everything changed so drastically. All of a sudden, you blatantly ignored me. And even if you did speak to me, it was so coldly.”

Chanyeol bows his head and speaks a little lower, “I know that a lot was going on at the time. I was elected to be a Senator and you were becoming a Jedi Knight. The role was definitely hard for me to adjust to, and it was even harder when I felt like I was losing the little bit that I had of you.”

There’s something he could never understand. When they were younger and much feistier, Kyungsoo roughly teased the other. They were quite the pair, Kyungsoo being so stubborn, and Chanyeol wanting to break all the rules. There were times before chaos that Chanyeol noticed the hidden stares and small touches. He could read between the lines – Kyungsoo did like him at some point. 

It changed when Chanyeol was elected his position. Kyungsoo shut down around him, even before his Masters death. It’s bothered him since, and he supposes now is a good time to bring up the past.

“Why did you act so cold around me in the beginning?”

Kyungsoo tightens his jaw and tries to look away, “I don’t know anymore.”

“Did you not trust me? You barely trusted me with anything before that, anyway,” Chanyeol says, but Kyungsoo is silent. Chanyeol hasn’t gotten a straight answer about this yet, and it’s challenging. Chanyeol breathes out an unbelievable huff. His eyes are searching Kyungsoo’s face. “And what about now? Do you trust me now?”

Kyungsoo mutters, “It’s different now.”

Chanyeol laughs pitifully, “You know, I’ve realized something through thinking about this – our relationship. You told me I wasn’t _the real me_. But, you weren’t the real you either. At those times, you had to change because you wanted to be the first General of your class. I had to change when I became a Senator. We both were too stubborn to tell each other how we really felt. We still are.”

Chanyeol chuckles a little lighter, hoping to break a smile on Kyungsoo’s face, “Well, not until you threw the wine in my face. But even then I was still clueless.”

The ship jerks as it dodges through an asteroid field. Chanyeol takes his hands on the controls and successfully maneuvers around the obstacles. It’s not difficult, even in this situation. Right now, Kyungsoo is too pensive for Chanyeol’s liking. He wishes desperately that he was strong with the Force. He could tell if Kyungsoo’s heart was racing or even what he was thinking. Then, perhaps, he could truly understand.

“Sometimes I would get a glimpse of the real you, the one you tuck away, the one that I love. He’s compassionate and really thoughtful – like the time you showed me the animal sanctuary so long ago because I wouldn’t shut up about it for nearly a year. It would keep my hopes up because I knew that you had the real you buried deep away.”

Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo perk his head up with curiosity at the sudden confessions. It makes the Senator break into a grandiose smile, and he continues, “When I became a Senator, I was going through lots of changes. You’re right, I wasn’t the same person as when I was a teenager. But through this pushing, inadvertently, you guided me to be the man I am now. I’ve realized the many mistakes I’ve made as a growing Senator, and I know avoiding you was the worst mistake of all.”

The brutally honest confessions are cathartic for Chanyeol. He hasn’t opened up about this love, his torment, in years. He’s relayed bits and pieces to friends, but nothing compares to the honest truth and the painful emotions he’s felt. Love, it’s something he’s wanted to hear all his life. He searched for it, wondered what it was like to say it aloud. He’ll chase it forever if he has to, but he’s sure it’s right in front of him.

“And, what happened to your Master is devastating. I can only imagine that most mistrust stemmed from his untimely death. The rest could have been prevented, but I can’t live in this past anymore. I’m sick of it,” Chanyeol sighs, eyes tired. “I don’t want to give up on you. I have always loved you.”

His voice gets small, “I just hope that one day you’ll be able to trust me enough.”

There it is. It’s all out in the open. With every passing moment after his last syllable, Chanyeol feels his stomach drop and his heart ache. Kyungsoo looks conflicted, stupidly out of place, his eyes hovering over Chanyeol sympathetically. Chanyeol thinks he looks human. He looks like the innocent teenager that flushes embarrassed when Chanyeol tugs him along to another adventure. He looks like the beautiful wide-eyed boy he had a hopeless crush on.

“You have to understand that my mistrust can’t completely go away. But… I do trust you with certain things,” Kyungsoo says with a shaky breath. Their eyes meet, and Chanyeol gives him a genuine smile to continue. Kyungsoo freezes, but breathes again. “You saved my life. You saved my family. I don’t say it enough, but I am grateful.”

Chanyeol nods, giving him full, undivided attention. He knows this must be tough for Kyungsoo, as the General mouths around words, but never completes them. 

“I-I’m not really good with saying these things like you. It’s hard to open up … I don’t know.” Kyungsoo sucks his lips in thought, and Chanyeol patiently waits. It’s really cute. “I’m sorry. I’m kind of difficult.”

Chanyeol chuckles, smirk on his lips as he teases, “I already knew that.”

The conversation seems to die with that. Kyungsoo looks uncomfortable in his seat, and Chanyeol doesn’t want to press him any further. It’s been a lot for today. His own confessions might be something that Kyungsoo has to process, but ultimately forget. Chanyeol knows the strict code that Kyungsoo lives by, even if it is outrageous. It’s cruel to keep love at bay. 

The hyperspace command beeps and flashes when it’s finally charged. They both flicker to it, but Chanyeol is already turning to it. Kyungsoo suddenly jolts out of his seat and lifts Chanyeol’s arm that’s about to press it. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow to the General, but he simply replies, “Don’t.”

Kyungsoo then lowers his body onto Chanyeol’s lap, legs straddling his hips. Chanyeol is struck by the sudden position, utterly confused by it. He doesn’t throw the other off though, curious as to what the Jedi is thinking. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide, indescribably struck by something, but so determined. Chanyeol just watches silently as Kyungsoo slowly moves and turns autopilot on. 

The Jedi finds spots for his hands. Kyungsoo roams gently over Chanyeol’s wide shoulders, up his thick neck, and cups his jaw. Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s calloused fingers rub at his cheek, lingering its touch. Chanyeol tries his hardest not to say a word, scared that Kyungsoo will run away. His fingers itch to touch Kyungsoo nicely too. The brave moves are intriguing, and Chanyeol wonders briefly if the sudden confessions broke the poor boy.

All is forgotten when Kyungsoo leans in and very gently presses his lips against the Senators. It’s very brief and simple, and it feels lighter than a feather. Chanyeol’s brain scrambles for an explanation, but at the same time is trying to build a novel off of the feeling. It’s incredibly exciting and devastatingly hard to put words to. The moment is so pure and brief, Chanyeol wishes to capture it, but it’s gone in a breaths instant.

Kyungsoo pulls away, and Chanyeol cannot control his face breaking out into bewilderment. Kyungsoo rests his hands on his shoulders, eyes wide and expecting. Chanyeol breathes a laugh, “That kiss was, like, 15 years late.”

_Smooth._

"If you can wait 15 years for a kiss, I wonder how long you'll wait for other things.”

_Fuck. Even smoother. He’s a keeper._

Before Chanyeol can even blink, Kyungsoo’s grinning. It’s a strange thing. He looks so good like this, despite Chanyeol’s little infatuation with his sexy scowl. It kind of feels like a fever dream. He’s never felt so light and warm. 

"Looks like the Order just can't get enough of cliché forbidden romances, hm?" Chanyeol snorts, and now his hands feel at home on Kyungsoo’s tiny waist.

Kyungsoo lightly slaps Chanyeol's chest, and all feels normal, until Kyungsoo presses his body against Chanyeol's, his lips centimeters away from the others. His skin is on fire for doing something as crazy as this, but he relishes in the thrill of it all. Being with his longtime friend, a Jedi no less, in such a compromising position as a Senator would surely make the tabloids. 

"Jongdae and Baekhyun already get it on a regular basis," Kyungsoo lightly grazes his teeth against Chanyeol's bottom lip. Chanyeol shudders at the possessiveness. "So why can’t I have my own romance?"

Chanyeol can't say no to that, pressing his lips hard onto Kyungsoo's. All the air is sucked out of the room as they tenderly kiss, hands roaming every inch without rush. They have all the time in space and 15 years of missed opportunities to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO CHANSOO??? you guys, I had to. I feel like the both of them as characters are completing another chapter of their life, and they totally needed happiness. I hope this 9K+ chapter makes up for last weeks chapter :) 
> 
> *Note: After several weeks of editing, at the last minute, I completely changed the perspective of the ending scene from Kyungsoo's to Chanyeol's. I'm going to be honest, I'm still not sure about the product, but I'm sure you'll guys enjoy it the same. 
> 
> Next week, we will definitely have some regularly scheduled baekchen, don't you worry! :D
> 
> This adventure is slowly coming to an end, and it's definitely been a joyous ride. Again, I cannot thank you guys enough. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for making this 2 year project worth it. 3 more weeks, and that's it. I'll have more time to have a better speech! ^^'


	17. Chp 17: Goodbye

\--

 

“And now we’ll address the floor with the next section of Bill 117 Section R25. Senator Rulli Bichon of Ragoon with a representative of the sanction workers in Xa Fel …”

The announcer is dull and dry, and there are thousands of Senators in their own pods droning on about politics. Kyungsoo leans into Chanyeol, but the other does not move in accordance. His head is tilted, resting on his fist. His eyes are closed, but mouth stays perfectly still, breathing smoothly. Kyungsoo knows better, and chuckles a little. It would be perfect if the Senators mouth went lax just a little, like he does in his sleep, with just the tiniest bit of drool on his chin. It’s endearing, and Kyungsoo has a ton of physical evidence that he can blackmail his friend with.

These meetings are boring, and set in the stuffiest building in the Galaxy. But a Senate meeting isn’t the best place for a nap, even with perfect conditions, so secluded in their individual pod. Kyungsoo is considerate, and nudges Chanyeol in the ribs. 

The Senator blinks to awareness, and slowly shifts his body upright from his stiff position. An unattractive yawn falls from his lips with his face scrunched. His eyes sag for a moment, wrinkles gracing his eyes from countless nights without much sleep. He always jerks in his sleep and stays up for hours with the shakes. Kyungsoo eventually coaxes him back to bed and cuddles him. The Jedi can’t help but wonder how many nights Chanyeol trembled in an empty bed with no one to console him.

Even at thirty years of age, Chanyeol doesn’t look awfully wrinkled like some of his human-like counter parts. Of course, Senators can afford luxuries such as skin care routines, but the stress on them takes a toll. Chanyeol just looks tired.

Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol again when he slips his eyes closed, but this time he jerks awake. He shakes his head a little to get away from the sleepiness, and Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Mmm?” Chanyeol hums, raising a curious brow to his seated companion. Because of the Senates strict ban on Jedi’s, Kyungsoo’s image has to be covered. He wears a hooded mask, though his wide eyes are uncovered. Chanyeol says that the outfit doesn’t matter since Kyungsoo’s eyes are so recognizably wide, and Kyungsoo shoved him for that.

“They just voted in a Sith into Council, and you missed it,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Chanyeol blows out a breath and shrugs.

“Well, it’s not like the Galaxy wasn’t going to shit anyways.” His deadpan then turns into a warmer smile that brightens his face. “Anything I missed?”

“Nothing too important,” Kyungsoo folds his arms across his chest as he looks out into the open dome of the Senate floor. On the center stage is a Senator with another angry representative standing beside him. There’s some bickering, but nothing that hasn’t been said before. “Just people wanting a normal life, that’s all.”

“Just like everyone else. Ooh, maybe we’ll get lucky and see a union split from its Government,” Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo, wiggling his eyebrows, and enticing him with the most thrilling aspects of the Senator life. 

Kyungsoo snorts, “How exciting.”

They sit in Chanyeol’s pod for another hour or so, just passively listening to the Bill with proponents and opponents. In the end, the talks are just talks until the major vote. Most days, the votes are delayed, and the Senate erupts in sighs and shambles with wasted days. War does not catch up to Senators, unfortunately, even if everyone else in the Galaxy are in dire circumstances.

“And this concludes our first talks, and the floor will be closed. The vote will commence tomorrow.”

Another series of groans fills the dome, including Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s. The Jedi huffs, “I thought you said there would be witty banter today?”

Chanyeol lifts himself from his chair and proceeds to the hallway. He laughs, “Well, the shipyard workers usually get a rile out of Rulli, and that’s always fun. His entire face turns red when he screams at the drunkards. Looks like we’ll have that to look forward to tomorrow.”

There’s a twitching laugh at Chanyeol’s lips, but Kyungsoo can’t find the humor in it if he tried. He supposes it’s just a Senator thing. 

The elevator ride is cramped with Senators and companions, so Kyungsoo tries to draw little attention to himself. There’s at least 10 Senators in the same elevator that want him dead, and he’d rather not make a scene. Kyungsoo feels something crawling up to his hand, looks sharply at it, only to accept Chanyeol’s large hand into his own secretly. It’s a nice feeling.

Chanyeol’s suite is on the upper levels, so everyone else piles out before they do. The room they enter silently is quite amazing. Unlike other rooms, it’s not dark and mysterious. Chanyeol had it renovated to bring in fresh Chandrilan light. Their waiting room is quite cozy without the expensive furniture. And it still has the great balcony with white railings and the fresh sea salt air whipping at the curtains. 

In this suite, Kyungsoo can finally remove his secret garb and stretch himself out. The sun is still high in the sky, so the day has not been fully compromised. 

“Finally,” Chanyeol breathes, leaning down to press a needy kiss to Kyungsoo’s full lips. The Jedi accepts it, swelling up to it and kissing back equally. They fight like this often, kissing until someone gets control. There’s been days where they sit on the suites couch for hours just wrestling for dominance and kissing the whole day away. Sure, it seems childish, but they have to have an outlet. Kyungsoo doesn’t even mind it, so long as he wins their kissing match.

“Should we have a repeat performance of this morning?” Chanyeol pulls away with a grin, long fingers dancing dangerously near Kyungsoo’s waistband. Kyungsoo involuntarily groans when Chanyeol squeezes his back side.

He shoots, “You want your water bill to sky rocket? I told you shower sex takes up way too many resources. Do you know how many villages could have used the wasted water?”

Chanyeol groans, “Fine. Geez, you really do know how to kill the mood.”

They find themselves on their familiar couch, in similar positions, with similar desires. Lip locked, Kyungsoo wiggles around Chanyeol’s body to sit on his lap. The Senator has taken off his shirt prior, and the Jedi now has a plethora of skin to explore. Chanyeol has worked out his body. It’s nice and lean, with muscles transitioning in nicely. 

Kyungsoo runs his hands down Chanyeol’s torso, fingers dipping into the noticeable scars. Chanyeol still shudders when Kyungsoo acknowledges them – a reminder of his past. Kyungsoo knows them well now. He was shocked at first. Chanyeol had really mutilated his body in an attempt to release himself from this world. Now, they are painted on his torso as a haunting reminder. Kyungsoo would have cherished Chanyeol and his body anyway, but these scars are now his to bear as well. 

He wraps his arms around the Senators neck, and draws a big sigh against Chanyeol’s lips when his lover hugs him tight. This closeness is something they’ve never really spoken about, but both needed desperately. With so much loss, they need something to hold onto, and words were never enough. A younger Kyungsoo would have never guessed that he’d be in such a compromising position, so vulnerable.

Kyungsoo decides to give in and let Chanyeol win today. He presses one last fatal kiss, lingering and hovering above his lovers mouth. He then nuzzles his nose into Chanyeol’s neck, breathing in the fresh smells of their morning shower together. He slips his eyes closed and presses his lips onto the Senators throat. Chanyeol rocks them slightly and hums a song that’s popular, the vibrations tingling the Jedi. 

“Chan…,” Kyungsoo calls softly, and the rocking doesn’t halt completely. Chanyeol hums back in acknowledgement, but doesn’t push. Kyungsoo doesn’t feel brave again, and holds it in. Somehow, the body holding him feels it, and slowly stops his rocking. He smooths out Kyungsoo’s black locks, a soothing gesture that Kyungsoo smiles at, lips pressed into Chanyeol’s chest. There’s no words exchanged, no verbal encouraging, and Kyungsoo knows it’s hard for Chanyeol to hold back concern. 

Kyungsoo lifts his head and lets his wide eyes explore the expanse of the Senators face. Chanyeol is really handsome like this, mellow and patient. He finds inner strength and asks cautiously, “May I show you something?”

Chanyeol widens his own eyes, testing the waters. Kyungsoo tries to not let his nerves show, even though he feels so open and vulnerable. But everything seems to calm when Chanyeol widens his mouth into a smile and breathes, “Of course.”

Kyungsoo unravels himself from Chanyeol and lifts up from the couch. He takes Chanyeol’s arm and pulls him along as well, his other arm with his hooded disguise. “It’s not far from here.”

After dressing themselves, they travel outside the Senate and to the outer rim of the Capital. There, they abandon their ships and machines and head to the farming district. Kyungsoo feels the familiar ground once again, and if he closes his eyes, he swears that his legs would guide him without fail. There’s the familiar steep hillside that Kyungsoo’s climbed hundreds of times now. He breathes in the fresh sea and takes in the glorious natural colors of the plains. The only difference is the tall casted shadow that’s beside him.

Once the two reach the top of the hill, the long field of marigolds awaits them. Kyungsoo hears an audible, mesmerized draw from Chanyeol’s lips, “Wow. The famous marigolds.”

“Famous?”

“Surely you knew,” Chanyeol says with amazement, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. The Senator looks at them warmly. “My father took me here a couple of times when he had recess from his meetings in the Senate. I’ve gotten myself lost in them more than once.”

He laughs, and Kyungsoo feels this warmth in him. Here, this sacred place to Kyungsoo and somewhere he’s called home, is where Chanyeol calls familiar. Somehow the Galaxy had plans for them. Truly this world was a wonder.

Kyungsoo toes off his shoes and Chanyeol follows obediently. Their feet sink into the soil, toes stretching into soft ground. Hand in hand, swinging it lowly, they walk toward the orange sea together. Sharing this with Chanyeol is somewhat nerve-wracking for the Jedi. It’s something he vowed to keep for himself, but he couldn’t pass this up with Chanyeol edging closer to his heart. Not even Jongdae knows about his secrets, and Jongdae is certainly the most trustworthy out of Kyungsoo’s friends.

The two stand together at the edge of the field and just admire the enormous expanse of beauty. Kyungsoo isn’t even bothered by the physical affection, it’s just an afterthought when Chanyeol squeezes it a little tighter. The silence between them is comfortable here. Nothing seems forced, and nothing seems to hesitate. It’s peaceful and captivating.

“I meditate here,” Kyungsoo confesses, sinking his toes more into the soil. He instantly feels homely once again in his soil with his scented marigolds and salted sea. Everything else seems to disappear, and Kyungsoo is left with a wholesome feeling. He’s complete.

“I can see why. It’s beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers like the wind. Chanyeol unwraps his hand form Kyungsoo’s and wraps his long arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. It’s comfortable and complete, like he fits in the environment so seamlessly. Kyungsoo swells with something he hasn’t felt in a while, and it’s something he can put a name to finally. 

_Happiness._

“Kangwoo?”

Kyungsoo freezes in his place at the familiar voice, and Chanyeol seems to not pay much attention to it. The Jedi turns toward the sound to find an older teen with wide eyes staring back. The teen says with a dazed smile, “I can’t believe it. Welcome back, stranger.”

Chulsoo now stands much taller than the last time Kyungsoo saw him. He’s grown into a young man before the Jedi’s eyes, and he’s quite handsome, even in simple clothes. He’s even got a blinding smile that Kyungsoo’s sure the girls will be charmed over.

Chanyeol finally turns to meet the stranger with kind, yet confused eyes. Kyungsoo feels the Senator pull away slightly and greet the other with his precious smile as well. 

“Hi there, Chulsoo. It has been a long time,” Kyungsoo confesses with a gentle smile pulling into his cheeks. The last they saw each other was nearly 6 years ago, but he’s never forgotten the younger boy. He was just a reminder of his old life, and felt like a projection.

Kyungsoo notices Chulsoo’s stares at the taller Senator, and a jealous punch hits his stomach weirdly. He introduces, “You’ve never met. This is Senator Chanyeol Park of –“

Chulsoo scoffs, “Of course I know who he is. You never told me you knew the Senator! Mister Park is a celebrity around here. Chandrila is practically his second home.”

“I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or a painful observation,” Chanyeol laughs lightly, and Kyungsoo clicks his tongue at the rudeness.

“I’m Chulsoo, sir. I live here,” the younger says brightly, and the two seem to match personalities well. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo stands silently.

Chanyeol gestures to the marigolds. “Then these must be yours? I used to come here as a kid.”

“Yes, sir!” Chulsoo beams, and then his eyes squint. “Kangwoo said he came here when he was younger too. Are you guys that close?”

“Ah…,” Kyungsoo scratches his head with embarrassment and blushes deeply, trying his hardest to deny anything. Since their romantic relationship started, everything has been hush and secretive. If it got out that another Senator-Jedi relationship started, chaos would ensue. 

“No, actually. We must have just missed each other back then,” Chanyeol chuckles, not missing a beat, and it’s so smooth. He just knows how to talk to people. “We’ve known each other for a long time though.”

“These marigolds sure do work miracles,” Chulsoo hums, eyes sparkling once drawn into the orange field. Kyungsoo has to agree. They are special. It’s not only the marigolds, it’s the environment. It’s secluded, yet open. The soil consumes you, and the salty air makes you feel once again. This place makes you feel alive.

“So, are you gonna keep your promise?” Chulsoo asks, eyes twinkling devilishly at Kyungsoo. The older twists his mouth into a forced smile, laughing a little at the situation. Chanyeol raises a brow. Chulsoo whines, “Come on! Auntie made her special stew, you have to try.”

Kyungsoo is hesitant, scratching his neck now. “Well, we…”

“Are you trying to pass up a meal?” Chanyeol scoffs at Kyungsoo, and doesn’t let it go, not even when Kyungsoo stomps on his foot. Despite Kyungsoo’s protests, Chanyeol gives Chulsoo a brilliant smile. “We’d love to stay for dinner. It’d be an honor.”

“Yeah! I’ll go tell her,” Chulsoo exclaims, waving his hand over to the small cottage. “Come on in. Make yourselves at home.”

Once Chulsoo is ahead of them, Chanyeol leans down to whisper, “Kangwoo?”

“Hush,” Kyungsoo warns with dread filling his gut. He has an awful feeling about this dinner already. 

They enter the small home and immediately find themselves in a seating area to wait for the dining room to be ready. It’s nicely furnished, cute and cozy, with honey colored wood walls and tiny trinkets. Nostalgia fills Kyungsoo to the brim, and everything in the home is somewhat recognizable to him. Some things have changed since he was young, but he knows this as his childhood home. 

“Cute,” Chanyeol coos at a few trinkets, like the ceramic animal farm on the fireplace mantle. Memories of the animals flash before Kyungsoo’s eyes and appear in tiny hands. He remembers the scolding, the crying, and the laughter that bubbles from his throat from tickles. Even the smell of the home, a fresh sea with the musty scent of animals lingering, launches Kyungsoo back into the past.

In the forefront, there’s a small jingle of bells and chitter of claws on the hardwood floor. The next things Kyungsoo knows, there’s a large dog panting in front of him, its tail swinging fluidly. It’s cloudy chocolate eyes look up to Kyungsoo in recognition, long snout nudging at Kyungsoo’s hand. The Jedi is overwhelmed with nostalgia, but can barely call out the dogs name.

“Lucky! Did you get out again?” Chulsoo comes barreling through the doors to their room, only to spread into a wild smile. Chanyeol immediately attaches himself to the dog, petting its golden fur. The undertones of the hair are white, and its muzzle has turned ashy with age. Chulsoo puts a hand on his hip. “Old girl is still sneaky as ever.”

Kyungsoo can’t deny the needy dog any longer, and crouches down to stroke her head. The older dog closes its eyes, focused on all the attention. Chanyeol still scratches at the girls sides, and her hind leg twitches from getting an itch scratched. The Senator looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying himself – he’s loved animals all his life, in fact. 

Lucky gives a lick in the air toward Kyungsoo’s face, and the Jedi doesn’t reel away in disgust. It’s familiar. 

Chulsoo laughs, “That’s a first! She normally doesn’t take too kind to strangers. She must like your scent.”

Kyungsoo lets Lucky have a lick, and the moment is quite sweet. Chanyeol almost gets toppled over by other big and younger dogs that rush in and lick him to no end. Chulsoo has to rush them out, gathering them like sheep to be released back outside. In the end, the Senators clothes are full of hair, but he doesn’t seem to care.

Lucky reluctantly follows Chulsoo, but her cloudy eyes give Kyungsoo one last somber look before joining. It makes Kyungsoo feel a pit of sadness in his stomach. He abandoned her.

“Dinner is ready!”

The two guests enter the cozy dining room to a full family. There’s Chulsoo, then a boy and girl that are about the same age with similar features passing back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen, each handling an aspect of setting the table. They each have cute freckles spreading across their faces from sun exposure and simple clothes from their chores. There’s an older couple that Kyungsoo can’t quite look at just yet. He’s trying to let his heart rest, and seeing so many familiar faces from his past takes a toll.

“Hello there,” Chanyeol greets politely with a bow to each family member, and Kyungsoo immediately follows suit. 

The woman suddenly looks so flustered, looking up at the towering Senator with a blush. She’s muttering, “Oh my! If I had known we would be feeding a Senator, I would have tidied the place a bit more. My apologies.”

“No worries, ma’am. The Palace is very empty and cold, so this is a nice change. It’s charming,” The Senator charms, and the woman swoons at his deep voice. Chanyeol always knows how to settle the hearts of people, and it’s a mystery to Kyungsoo how flattering Chanyeol can be. 

“Oh gosh, you really are so handsome,” the woman says fanning herself.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Chanyeol beams.

“I’m sorry. And you must be…?”

Kyungsoo hesitantly lifts his head to meet the woman’s eyes. They are gentle, curious and wide. It’s something he’s seen in himself plenty of times. The Jedi waits, watching to see the light of recognition. He knows it has to be in there, just a small glimmer.

“This is Kangwoo, the man I told you about before,” Chulsoo steps in with some greens in his hands, introducing the foreigner. Kyungsoo’s eyes detach immediately, now in fear of some other recognition. “He really loves Uncles marigolds.”

Kyungsoo shifts his gaze to the man of house that sits quietly at the table. He’s aged quite a bit with lots of sun spots patching his tan skin. He’s got kindness in his eyes, gentle when reaching Kyungsoo’s. His voice is tired, “Those flowers bring lots of folks, with all their different reasons. Why do you come?”

Kyungsoo is startled by the question, but all eyes are on him. He swallows nervously, reaching the mans eyes. “They remind me of home.”

“Ah, I see.”

Kyungsoo immediately shifts his eyes back to the plate settled neatly before him, avoiding the older mans gaze. His heart is hammering in his chest at lightning speed. He feels stuck here with no escape. His past is literally holding him down.

“You have lovely children,” Chanyeol makes conversation so easily. Kyungsoo watches as the Senators eyes dart from each child, each carrying over things to the table silently without so much as a complaint. “They’ll grow up to be fine adults with all these manners.”

The woman gushes at the compliment, and says with a laugh, “Thank you. These are our niece and nephews. We took them in when their pa was sick, but they feel like our own.”

“You’d make a fine mother, so why no children of your own?” Chanyeol spills suddenly, and it leaves a ringing dropped utensil sound and stark silence. Kyungsoo stomps at his foot. The Senator groans slightly, and then apologizes immediately. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” the woman retreats with a sad smile. “We lost our only child a long time ago.”

Kyungsoo feels like his heart just plummeted even further. Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond, but then closes when he restrains himself. He offers solemnly, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

The woman shares a strained smile briefly, and proceeds to pass the food around the table for sharing and the light energy resumes again. Chanyeol gladly takes a generous portion of everything the woman has prepared, and passes it to Kyungsoo. She beams, “You have a child, don’t you Senator?”

Kyungsoo takes a little bit of some stew, the broth dark with vegetables and some type of meat that’s been shredded delicately. He takes a sip, and past his lips is something very homely and tasty. 

“Please, call me Chanyeol, ma’am.” Chanyeol’s grin spreads wide across his face, and the genuineness of it doesn’t need to be questioned. He’s proud. “And, I do. My little girl, Mina. She’s 5 years old now, and already wants to enlist.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and it send bashful little smiles across the table. The uncle laughs with soft, easy eyes, “You must be protective of her.”

“I try,” Chanyeol grins warmly. Kyungsoo knows the Senator is weak against his daughters pout and whines. It’s quite endearing. “She’s likes to negotiate and sneak things past me now.”

“Like father, like daughter,” the uncle smiles, and the two share a laugh. Kyungsoo feels slightly uncomfortable. He doesn’t say much, and he tries to keep the food down, but it all leaves a bad taste. He feels regret pooling in his mouth, no matter how hard he swallows.

“And Kangwoo, what do you do?” the woman asks, passing the other greens over to the children. Kyungsoo swallows the meal, and feels his nerves prick at him. He feels all eyes on him when he doesn’t automatically answer, and scrutiny is on its way. Kyungsoo looks to the woman bravely and finally faces it.

“I’m a soldier,” he says straightly, his exterior a little cold and calculated. Admirative sighs escape across the room, and Kyungsoo can finally let go of his held breath. He’s satisfied them, finally.

“Do you know General Jongdae Kim, then? Did you ever fight with him?” the younger boy sitting next to him chatters, excited questions escaping his lips. He’s got a huge smile on his face and delightful hope in his shrills. Kyungsoo is in awe by his innocence.

The woman quickly rushes to calm the excited boy, and apologizes to Kyungsoo for his outburst. “I’m sorry. We don’t have good television reception, so the kids go to the city. There’s a lot of coverage on the War there, and the kids happened to take a liking to a certain General. His face is everywhere down there.”

“Auntie, that’s because he’s so cool~!” the boy exclaims, and Kyungsoo’s heart is pounding at the cuteness. He smiles gently.

“I have. He’s very kind, and he cares about his men,” Kyungsoo says warmly, and the boy bounces in excitement. The girl across from him also bounces, but has been patiently waiting to speak.

“He’s very handsome too!” she exclaims, and the woman gasps at the outrageous statement. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chuckle a little.

“He really is,” Kyungsoo broadens a grin, and Chanyeol stamps on his foot to notify his jealousy. 

“Jongdae is a really good friend of mine actually. Perhaps I could smuggle him down to Chandrila for a visit? How does that sound?” Chanyeol grins, and the kids wildly cheer him on.

The woman is gob smacked, “But, Senator, I’m sorry. There’s a Jedi ban in the Capital.”

Chanyeol waves it off and shines with a beautiful smile. “He’s a General as well. I’ll say he’s doing a service for the Galaxy.”

Laughter and joy goes around, and the cottage is filled with delight. Even the man of the house tweaks a laugh that boasts amongst the children. That is the only highlight of the night. Kyungsoo is nervous the rest of the time. He avoids the eye contact from the man of the household completely, and gives short answers to the woman to end conversations. He didn’t want to reveal too much. He didn’t want to start anything up that had been previously destroyed long ago. It hurt, but it was necessary.

He doesn’t think anyone notices, until Chulsoo knocks his foot into him. They meet with wide eyes, silently waiting for something. The rest of the family is peeling with laughter, mostly from Chanyeol’s charming ways. They’re engaged in their own little world, yet Chulsoo and Kyungsoo are stuck in their own time.

Kyungsoo takes a good look at Chulsoo, now a much older teen. He’s hit puberty, and his face is structured and tan. There’s a light sprinkle of freckles on his nose, but the rest of his skin is clear. He doesn’t look exactly like Kyungsoo – the nose and lips are wrong, but there’s something about the eyes. They are wide and full, curious and absolutely pondering of something. It’s like staring into a mirror.

Chulsoo furrows his brows in concern, and Kyungsoo realizes he’s been staring too long. He blinks back down to his barely touched plate. He’s gotten tired of forcing the food down his throat, despite it being delicious. He doesn’t know if he can really stomach this any longer. He’s done so much rule breaking these years, he feels like his connection with the Jedi Order is slipping away.

“Do you feel well? You haven’t touched much of the food,” Chulsoo says quietly, fork pointing to the chunks of meat and vegetables sitting coldly on the plate. Kyungsoo feels his heart skip a little with panic. He raises his head and gives a strained smile.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo says flatly, hoping to ward off the curious teen. However, the tension between them attracts unwanted attention.

The woman apologizes, “I’m sorry, Kangwoo. I can make something better to your liking. I wouldn’t want guests to go hungry.”

Kyungsoo feels an embarrassed rush fill him, and he feels so disappointed in himself. The poor woman did all she could, but Kyungsoo still continues to worry her despite being gone for so long. She’s done enough for him. He forces some words, “No, I am fine. Thank you.”

He tries his best to mask the pain he’s feeling, but apparently it does go unnoticed. The young boy next to him is scrambling for ideas. “Ah, uncle makes a remedy with the flowers if your stomach is hurting!”

“No, I…”

Kyungsoo can hear the scramble for him, and it’s driving him insane. Emotions are swirling, picking up as they go like a tornado. The woman pleads easily, “Honey, please go get the medicine.”

“Only if he needs it,” the man says, but his chair scraps along the wood anyway when he rises to fetch it. Kyungsoo feels like he’s tumbling down, deeper and darker into the steps of betrayal and abandonment. He’s infiltrated this house, thought he could brave the memories, but he’s not strong enough. It’s too much. It’s way too much.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

It’s the straw that breaks it. Kyungsoo lifts himself from the table and excuses himself immediately with a bow of his head. Soon, he’s rushing for the door and bolting out to the fields of orange. He can hear a rattle of concern behind him, and Chanyeol’s low voice calming them, but the Jedi escapes before words are exchanged.

The outside is cooler as the sun sets in the horizon over the bay. Kyungsoo runs to the soil, legs trembling and barely keeping up as he plummets himself into the ground. He lays in the soil on his back, not caring if his clothes and hair are dirty. He wants to be swallowed up by the soil, he wants to be reclaimed by his motherland. He can’t believe that he thought this was a good idea. He never should have faced his past. He should have never turned here for comfort. It only makes him want to suppress emotions again like he was a teenager. 

“I can’t do this anymore…” Tears well up in his eyes before he knows it and roll down his cheeks warmly.

After moments of silence and a few spilled tears within nature, Kyungsoo recollects himself and can finally breathe again. He sighs and wipes his face. He thinks that he shouldn’t be so hard on himself. He came here with good intentions. Now at the age of 30, he should feel complacent. Coming back to his home, dining with food he hasn’t eaten since he was a child, and staring in faces that he tried so hard to forget had him feeling off balance. There’s so much guilt hanging around. He thought he was prepared for anything, but there’s still things in this world to shock him.

He feels a presence over him, a tall one that casts a large shadow over his face. Kyungsoo sighs, peeling his eyes open to the blue sky above him. He doesn’t need to look to know that Chanyeol’s concerned stare is towering him.

“I’m fine. Really. I just needed some air,” Kyungsoo says with a sniffle, but it doesn’t sound completely convincing. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol sees the streaks of dried tears on his face.

“This is your home.”

It sways with the wind, like it belongs there within the sounds. It’s not a question, and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to acknowledge anything. The seriousness that dips in Chanyeol’s voice is rare, but Kyungsoo knows the sound of it too well. 

Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo up from the ground, and they stand just outside of the marigold field. Chanyeol brushes off Kyungsoo’s back and pats Kyungsoo’s butt a couple extra times just for fun. The last is Kyungsoo shaking off the dirt from his hair, and Chanyeol smooths out the stray pieces that have come undone. His long fingers thread the locks carefully, fingertips brushing Kyungsoo’s scalp. It’s so relaxing that Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Those are your parents.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to answer it either. There’s a moment between them of pure blissful peace. Kyungsoo tilts his head a little more into Chanyeol’s giant hands cradling his face. He slips open his eyes, completely content and nothing left to hide. It was the biggest leap of the edge, but he’s survived. He’s alive.

“Kyungsoo. I just met your _parents_. Do you know how cheesy that is?” Chanyeol laughs lightly, grin about to bounce off his face. Kyungsoo pouts like he’s upset because he knew that Chanyeol couldn’t stay serious for that long, but he’s not totally mad over it. Chanyeol coos, and Kyungsoo tries to squirm away from the cuteness. “Soo that’s so … so cliché. Oh my God. I love it.”

Chanyeol still cradles Kyungsoo’s head and leans down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kyungsoo blushes at the affection, but accepts it with a content sigh. This is nice. It’s a simple love, like an advanced friendship. Kyungsoo won’t say it out loud, but he craves it.

Kyungsoo’s eyes go to the ground where their feet are planted. He whispers, “They don’t know who I am.”

Chanyeol still cups one hand around Kyungsoo’s face, but the other brushes through his hair. Somehow, they get closer, and Kyungsoo’s face is pressed into Chanyeol’s shoulder, nose at his neck. Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s torso and he holds onto his warmth.

“I think they do. Maybe not for sure, but they certainly have a sense of it. How could someone ever forget you?” Chanyeol’s chest rumbles lowly with each syllable. Kyungsoo feels his face heat up at the flirt.

“This isn’t the time to win over my affection,” Kyungsoo refutes weakly.

“I’m not. I’m genuinely not,” he laughs, pulling Kyungsoo into a full hug. Kyungsoo likes the gentle squeeze Chanyeol’s body gives. He gives a lot to Kyungsoo. He’s such a selfless being here, guarding Kyungsoo from all the hurt in the world. Kyungsoo wonders if they hadn’t had a large-scale feud, would he have gotten this affection earlier? If so, he’s a goddamn idiot. These cuddles are amazing.

“This is important to you. Thank you for sharing this with me,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head, lips pressing at the hairs. 

“Ahem.”

Kyungsoo jolts out of their intimate moment, unraveling himself from the Senator. Chanyeol stands talls, but still keeps a hand behind Kyungsoo, resting on his lower back. Before them stands Chulsoo with a hesitant smile. He holds some items in his hands, but stands just a little ways away, probably from fear of interrupting the loving moment.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to the distance, and he does not see any more family members peel out of the cottage. They are alone. He feels more at ease now.

“Auntie didn’t want you two to leave empty handed,” Chulsoo says with an embarrassed smile as he holds the items in his hands. He approaches carefully, respectful as he hands one to the Senator. He smiles warmly. “Auntie saw you really liked the pork buns. She gave the extra here. Plus, there’s a toy somewhere in there for your daughter.”

“I really appreciate this, Chulsoo. I give her many thanks,” Chanyeol says politely, carrying the sack with him. 

Chulsoo then turns to Kyungsoo, mirror eyes reflecting back. Kyungsoo can sense most things, like he can sense the erratic heart beat within the boy, and his body language is sending off all kinds of red flags. But Chulsoo bites it back. He hands Kyungsoo the bag.

“Uncle packed you some medicines, just in case. They do all kinds of things. There’s stomach pain, headaches, joint pain, and some burn cream.”

Kyungsoo takes the bag carefully, listening to the rattle of metal tubes and cans inside, all holding the precious remedies. He nods to the teen in appreciation.

“I’m enlisting in the army soon,” Chulsoo says, but their eyes don’t meet exactly. Kyungsoo can hear the resentment in his voice – perhaps the choice was done hastily. Kyungsoo isn’t one to speculate. The older teen then raises his eyes bravely. His eyes brim with tears, but he clears his throat to hide the nerves. “Maybe I’ll see you there? I hope not on the battlefield all bloody.”

Kyungsoo can feel something, and it’s a heartache. Chulsoo knows something, but he’s like his uncle and aunt. He’s habitually silent to the truth, covering the large wound with just a bandage. The wound is still there, just like the truth, but they all choose to ignore it and live their separate lives. This is the way it has to be done, for everyone’s safety.

“I’d like that,” Kyungsoo says with a small smile.

Chulsoo lets out a pleased breath and lends a hand for Kyungsoo to shake. Kyungsoo takes it. “Well, this is farewell.”

Chulsoo goes to the Senator to shake, and they do their pleasantries. Chanyeol says happily, “I’ll try to see if Jongdae would come down to meet the family. Your brother and sister will like that.”

“Oh, they sure would! He’s become a household favorite.” He blushes, embarrassed at the loud actions of his brother and sister. He waves them goodbye and good luck on their travels before disappearing back into the cottage. 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels Chanyeol grab his hand and hold it tightly. Kyungsoo doesn’t question it, settling deep into Chanyeol’s large palm. The sun dips underneath the water, the sky diming down. In the distance, they watch all the tiny lights flicker in the city. They hear the chirping of insects and the winds dancing amongst the marigolds. It’s peaceful.

Chanyeol’s communication link sparks up, and he groans at the unnatural tone against nature. He picks it up and a girlish squeal resounds at the end, “Daddy!”

“Hi~!” Chanyeol melts. “How’s my girl doing? Taeil picked you up from school?”

“Yes, dad. I’m doing great. Lots of homework,” She murmurs a little sadly. “When are you coming home?”

“Soon, baby girl, soon. I’m with Soo right now.” There’s a tremendous shrill that vaguely sounds like Kyungsoo’s name on the other end, and Chanyeol has to reel himself from the link. Kyungsoo chuckles, and he signals Chanyeol to give him the comm. Chanyeol takes the wrist band off with a huff and gladly hands it over to Kyungsoo.

“Hi Mina,” Kyungsoo says rather sweetly, calling to the girl just to tease her. She’s so excited to hear his voice, she practically cries for the attention. The girl had taken a liking to Kyungsoo ever since Chanyeol introduced him back into his life. Kyungsoo can’t help but melt away his exterior for the young girl. “Your father is busy at the Capital doing good work. He should be home by tomorrow.”

The girl gasps, “You too?”

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters. He’s gentle, “I can visit for a little bit. But I’ll have to go back eventually.”

“I want you to stay forever, ‘Soo,” Mina whines, and it makes Kyungsoo blush. Chanyeol squeezes his hand, a voiceless agreement, and Kyungsoo feels the love rush over him. 

_Me too._

-

Jongdae flicks his finger across the device, flipping the digital pages of the itinerary for his latest mission. It’s a long journey – one all the way across the Galaxy into deep Outer Rim territory. The Government has been planning a huge haul to their finished medical base. It will be the 5th one in the Outer Rim, and the largest of its kind. It already inhabits two whole fleets of soldiers who were injured during the latest battle on Ryloth. Unfortunately, the surrounding area of Ryloth has been captured by Eko, and currently the planet is under siege. Not to mention, the people have turned against the Light, and there’s millions of civilians protesting on either side, and neighbors have killed each other. It’s a blood bath that the Government can not afford.

In order to maintain the new medical facility’s status, there’s a hefty need for supplies. However, with War-like conditions out there, a General is needed to escort the ship. This is where Jongdae comes in. For the most part, it should be peaceful. Although, there’s no telling when it’s on the Outer Rim. The Wild space is unknown and daunting.

When Jongdae goes through the schematics of the ship, he hears a ping at his door. Jongdae automatically lets them in, and in waltzes a soft looking Baekhyun who rubs his eyes tiredly. Jongdae smiles briefly with his eyes, and then flickers them back to the device. His glasses are perched on his nose and angled for better vision of the tiny text.

“Hi,” Baekhyun breathes, slipping besides Jongdae on his bed. His thigh is pressed against Jongdae’s, shoulder to shoulder. He tilts his head to read the text on the device, long locks tickling Jongdae’s cheek. He’s quite nosey at every hour, wiggling into him constantly, but Jongdae has known that for ages. “Chanyeol brought Mina over. You totally missed Kyungsoo playing with her for an hour. I didn’t know he was such a softy for kids. It’s kinda cute.”

Jongdae hums, eyes still latched onto the device. “Oh, I know it. Kyungsoo’s pretty cute when he tolerates you too.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun whines, flicking Jongdae’s body at the rude joke, but it’s weak. He settles against his body again. “What are you reading?”

“The itinerary and schematics for my mission tomorrow,” Jongdae replies, but doesn’t say much else. There’s important details in the itinerary, including the path that the ship is taking and how many men are stationed on their flight. According to this, there’s a battalion’s worth – enough for a small army.

Baekhyun huffs and wiggles uncomfortably next to Jongdae. Jongdae doesn’t mind. He’s used to Baekhyun’s antsy tactics; they are usually only for attention. Even though Jongdae is still reading, he knows that Baekhyun has a pout on his pretty little lips.

“You’ve been reading it for the past week. Give it a rest. Does the General really need to know every bolt in the ship? Or the names of every soldiers child?” Baekhyun’s whiney, wiggling beside Jongdae. He worms his way into Jongdae, now sideways and latching onto the other in a hug. Even though he still is on a passage, Jongdae carefully moves his arm away to accommodate Baekhyun’s head, which now lays nicely on his chest. 

Jongdae scrunches his lips, not highly amused. “You know me. I’m just trying to be prepared.”

“At what cost…?” Baekhyun’s voice is so quiet and disappointed – pout pushing into Jongdae’s chest. It leaves a bad taste in Jongdae’s mouth, and his chest tightens with anxiety. He knows his stupid flaw for so long, but he’s not sure how to fix it. He’s a people pleaser. He knows if he’s prepared and keeps everyone happy, there’s a less likely chance for bad to happen. For instance, he tries his damned hardest to keep Baekhyun next to him, only motivated by his irrational fear of Baekhyun leaving for some reason. Even after reconciliation, Jongdae still has a pit of fear that Baekhyun’s father will scoop him away, and the Universe will collapse with imbalance. 

Jongdae gave away a lot of his happiness because of this fear. He looks pleasant on the outside, but he’s tired. Jongdae has been giving to everyone as much as he possibly can, and it takes a toll on his body. There’s many nights where he is plagued by the infinite whispers of the Sith, but he’s strong. He will not bend so easily for them, even when his mind has trickles of fear.

Jongdae knows that this is the Galaxy’s test for him. When he overcomes this flaw, he will surely be on the Council – or even the Grand Master. But, for now, he will reside as a Jedi Master haunted by a terrible curse of whispering Sith lullabies.

Jongdae hums, still flickering through his device. His vision blurs a little from his tired eyes, but he knows he must finish. He temporarily focuses on the beauty on his chest. He smiles at Baekhyun. His eyes are closed, breathes are exchanged simultaneously. He’s very cute tucked away like that.

Baekhyun groans, eyes still closed, “Are you really still reading that?”

“Yes,” Jongdae replies nonchalantly. His eyes are still skimming the sections. “I have to plan for an escape route --- hey!”

Baekhyun lifts himself from his comfortable position on Jongdae’s chest, shoving away his device from his hands. Baekhyun wrestles a little with him, but finally snatches it and keeps it out of Jongdae’s reach. He straddles Jongdae’s waist, legs confining the Master. He’s grinning like a mad man, toying with his love.

Jongdae isn’t impressed with Baekhyun’s antics, but he’s still in awe with his mouth agape. Baekhyun takes advantage of Jongdae’s bewildered state and plucks Jongdae’s black rimmed glass off of his face. He sets them aside carefully and now has Jongdae’s full attention. 

“Would it kill you to be selfish?” Baekhyun teases, mouth twisted into a wicked smile. Jongdae feels the situation suddenly, Baekhyun’s butt seated right into his lap, grinding ever-so-slightly to cause a stir. Jongdae lets out a shaky breath and is highly aware of his own arousal here. It’s warm and makes him dizzy.

“Did you come here just to kiss and tease me?” Jongdae asks, and he’s mad that Baekhyun makes him so breathless. Baekhyun rolls his hips again, and Jongdae has to clamp his mouth shut.

He leans in to only a breathes length away, lips barely brushing Jongdae’s own soft ones. His smile is sickeningly sweet and totally devious. He’s innocent, “No. I came here for cuddles. But, now that you mention it …”

Baekhyun kisses him nicely, tender and soft. He supposes it’s to ease Jongdae into something great, but Jongdae is still wracked in nerves from the spontaneous affection. He still isn’t exactly sure how to respond: whether to go with it and fully commit to a lavish love, or to sit complacent and let Baekhyun have his way. His body responds in ways that his mind isn’t fully committed to. In the end, he doesn’t fully regret anything, but in-the-moment situations always has him in a tug-of-war contest with himself. The Darkness feeds off of this.

He eventually kisses back too. He lets the warmth of love surround him. Jongdae’s fingers are at Baekhyun’s shirt hem, gripping it lightly for something to hold onto. Baekhyun’s own fingers are threading in Jongdae’s hair and tickling his jaw line to hold in place. He rolls his hips down again, and Jongdae chokes.

Baekhyun pulls away slowly and leaves a tingling, swollen sensation on his lovers lips. His eyes are dreamy, eye lids barely open. His tone is smooth and gentle, “What would you like me to do?”

Jongdae’s heart is hammering in his chest, and his thoughts only go to Baekhyun’s wellbeing. Even in the middle of all this attention on him, Baekhyun giving everything for him, he still thinks to please the other. The hardest thing for Jongdae to do is to flat out deny Baekhyun of anything. He relented with Baekhyun’s desires, never disobeyed the Council’s Orders, and continuously tires himself just to find peace in the Galaxy.

“Whatever you’d like,” Jongdae says breathlessly, a blush stirring on his face. Baekhyun tilts his head, and charming little smile sprouts.

“I know what I want, but I believe I asked you what you wanted,” he replies with still a teasing light at the end. Jongdae wants to rip his heart out and throw it away, because, damn it all, he doesn’t know what he wants anymore. He just wants to please the other.

Their connection is open, and Jongdae is nervous to release any of his actual nervous across the line. But Baekhyun’s channel is open, and essentially calls, _I’m here – needy and ready for you. Make a move._

“Just…,” he firmly grabs Baekhyun’s hips, fingers underneath Baekhyun’s shirt now. “This.”

“Just…,” Baekhyun repeats slowly. His eyebrow raises, and Jongdae feels flush. “Me sitting on top of your half-hard dick. _Okaaaaay_. Anything else I can do for you, honey?”

Jongdae is definitely flushing at his point, and is now hyperaware of his body and all their physicality. He sweats underneath Baekhyun’s expectant stare, even though it’s pretty light-hearted. In all of this, Jongdae can’t stop himself from thinking about Baekhyun’s needs before his own, as his eyes flirt with the Baekhyun’s own hard bulge. 

“Come here,” Jongdae says, and it’s coming out breathy. He curls a finger along, and Baekhyun leans. He’s pressing down on Jongdae, rolling his body in a way that still shifts across to stir up arousal. He cages his lover, arms pressing into the bed as they touch noses. Jongdae is still gripping his shirt and it lifts a little to expose Baekhyun’s mid-section. The other doesn’t seem to mind, his mouth still in a smirk.

Jongdae whispers, and Baekhyun pulls back with a tiny laugh. His eyes are glowing with menace. He mocks Jongdae’s proper accent, “You’ll have to speak up, darling.”

There’s a sigh, and Jongdae pouts. He lifts off Baekhyun’s shirt and whines, “Don’t make me say it again.”

The two strip their pants off, leaving Jongdae’s shirt and both their underwear left. Baekhyun easily switches from a wordy teasing to physical teasing, and Jongdae relishes in it. He slips his eyes closed as Baekhyun leans back and fully grinds down onto Jongdae. Heat easily builds up in the Jedi Master, and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to relent. 

It’s a rollercoaster of pleasure. Jongdae is always on the edge of bursting, and yet Baekhyun always pulls him back in. Jongdae even presses his hips into it, his heels digging into the mattress as he lifts. There’s sweat and pulled back moans, and they both are closing to something soon, especially when Baekhyun gets pitchy. Jongdae, embarrassingly, does not take long to be pushed over the edge, and he’s seeing stars. He fills his undergarments with the wet, sticky substance, and his dick twitches with sensitivity as Baekhyun rides himself out. With Jongdae’s whiney pitches, Baekhyun easily falls apart.

Jongdae watches this amazing performance. Baekhyun goes and goes, and even during the orgasm, still rides it out. His fingers are splayed against Jongdae’s clothed chest, and his head is buried in his own. He stills a little, but his whole-body tremors. He muffles his actual moans, careful not to disturb any other through thin walls. Jongdae watches a little wet spot in his lover undergarments grow, and it’s quite a sight to see. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter back open and his face simmers into a beautiful afterglow grin. It’s very pretty.

Baekhyun sheds himself of his and Jongdae’s underwear, careful about their placement and their contents. He picks his shirt back up, tossing it on, and Jongdae can’t help but stare at his cute butt peeking out underneath the white shirt. 

The two slip into bed with content sighs. They smell like sex, but it’s nothing a morning shower can’t fix. Baekhyun takes his rightful place cuddling up next to Jongdae, head placed on his shoulder. Baekhyun chuckles, “We haven’t done that since our early days.”

“God, I feel old,” Jongdae groans.

“Old Master Grandpa Jongdae still got the moves?” Baekhyun laughs, and Jongdae playfully hits his chest, but still laughs too. Baekhyun settles again. “We were so desperate back then. I’m surprised we weren’t caught.”

“Yeah, we had a few close calls though.”

Jongdae remembers them painfully. It happened a couple of times in the Temple, where unbeknownst Master’s would walk by the darkened corridors where the two Jedi made out. Jongdae is pretty sure that Kyungsoo knows of their love, just like Jongdae is now more certain that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have finally relented as well. He’s seen the way that Kyungsoo looks so lovingly to Chanyeol’s daughter, and how he comes back early in the morning from Naboo monthly visits. Somehow, in this love, Jongdae is so aware of the similar feelings radiating off of others.

“How long is the trip going to be?” Baekhyun breathes.

“At most, a week. Just a supply run.”

Baekhyun suddenly lifts himself from the bed and walk to Jongdae’s dresser. He plucks an item from it and returns to bed to hold it closely. Baekhyun shows the coin, Jongdae’s father’s, and holds it in front of the Master’s face. In all the seriousness he can muster, Baekhyun eyes Jongdae. “You better come back.”

Jongdae snatches the coin in between his fingers and feels the familiarity sink in. He smiles, “Always.”

-

Jongdae stands ready at attention in the crowded bay waiting for the Captain to descend from the massive ship. There’s probably hundreds of soldiers crowded around, each checking in with an officer to board the ship. Jongdae, however, has to also patiently wait his turn, even if he is a General. He doesn’t mind. He is a guest on one’s of the most successful Captain’s ships. It’s an honor just to be named on this list.

The Master spots the Captain trotting down his ship with two attendants rattling off things to him. He’s well poised and proper. His clothes are trimmed nicely and sharp and are light on his physique. It makes Jongdae’s Master robes look poor compared the Captains, but Jongdae doesn’t mind. Fashion wasn’t his forte.

The Captain stands only a couple of centimeters taller than Jongdae, and his face sculpted with rigid features. His eyes are dead, along with his serious features, and Jongdae almost doesn’t recognize the Captain, despite knowing his name by heart. Somewhere in this cold exterior, there lives a young man with a heart of gold.

“High Admiral Zhang,” Jongdae greets with his back stiff and a hand in salute. Jongdae cracks a small smile and gently says, “It’s good to see you once again.”

“Please,” Yixing scoffs a little at the respectful demonstration and waves off the honorable salute. Jongdae instantly throws it away, and graciously takes the less formal hand shake. Yixing’s hand shake is gentler than his exterior, yet his hands are calloused and rough. It’s the unfortunate ways of War that molded him. “Jedi Master now? You’ve done well for yourself, Jongdae.”

“And yourself. High Admiral, what a feat! It feels like yesterday when we were in trenches together,” Jongdae says with a satisfied grin. Last time they were together, Yixing was a young, bright eyed soldier obeying underneath General Menka. Jongdae was an established Knight and fought alongside his Master during a crisis on Kattada. The battle lasted nearly 3 months just on the beaches, and the two clicked instantly. Jongdae even saved the young dimpled soldier from a rogue grenade. 

“Well, I hope for no battles on our mission here,” Yixing replies warmly. He lets Jongdae follow him into the ship, clearing him from inspection. The ship is a ginormous mammoth, a huge destroyer. It carries tons of cargo: medical supplies and people. From what Jongdae read, there are nearly 500 men aboard. Most are capable soldiers that will be deployed as additional security for the newly fortified medical base, but some are medical technicians, and mechanics that are able to help with the base. There are many souls on board, and Jongdae still feels tense at the responsibility.

Yixing guides Jongdae through the ship, pointing out the rooms. It’s better to see them in person, rather than the schematics on paper. It makes Jongdae a lot more comfortable when Captains know their ships and share this information with him. 

Finally, they arrive to the command center, which is located higher on the surface than most rooms. Most command centers shouldn’t be too on the nose in case for impact, and this one is no exception. It’s also protected by thick shields that block off most laser technology. However, knowing Eko’s tactics, they are already searching for new weaponry. 

“Here is the station I will be at,” Yixing shows off the room. There’s a crew already setting up for take-off, and several analysts huddled around the large holographic table in the middle of the room. The Jedi and Admiral investigate, raising the projected map higher to take a better look. The Galaxy appears to them, with many planets and moons surrounding them. Outlined in yellow is their projected route, and Jongdae scans it thoroughly.

“This is our projected path?” Yixing asks, and the analysts shudder at his authoritative tone. One confident analysts speaks up to the sharp jawed commander.

“Yes, High Admiral. We all believe it is best to bypass Ryloth by getting off Corellian Run sooner. However, we have not made a decision as to our coordinates for jumping out of hyper space.” The analyst checks his charts again, and Yixing frowns. 

“If we go out of hyperspace too soon, we will not arrive on scheduled time. They need medical supplies,” the Admiral explains the situation further, and the analysts look a little defeated, as if there wasn’t any other way. Jongdae understands the necessity in these types of situations and all the emotions tied to a rescue. It is all messy business when it comes to the War.

Jongdae points up to the smaller planet in the sky that sits on the Corellian Run path, pointer finger grazing the hologram. He’s gentle in his approach, “Perhaps we could exit here. What planet is this?”

The analysts searches his notes. “That’s Dalchon, sir. And then Shimia.”

“I believe there is a Government fleet stationed there for back up to the pursuit on Ryloth. My Master is on that ship. We should be able to have assistance or coverage should we engage in firefight when we pass Ryloth,” Jongdae suggests, eyes searching for any objections. The analysts look at their charts and harbor some kind of hope amongst themselves. 

“That … actually might help,” the head analyst sprouts a wide smile on his face. “This will be our new coordinates.”

“And we will still launch promptly then. Thank you,” Yixing nods to the analysts and then allows Jongdae to explore the expanse of the room. It’s very tech savvy with many modules and colorful buttons. Jongdae doesn’t know much about huge destroyer ships, only having to deal with the single pilot ships and tiny carriers, but this looks magnificent.

Yixing sighs, and it’s one that’s agonizing. Jongdae turns to the Admiral. His eyes are tired. Jongdae can sense worry in him. He breathes, “We’re prepared for a fight, but I really hope we don’t have to. I just want an easy supply mission.”

“I hope so too, but the Galaxy is never predictable,” Jongdae says with a light heart as he watches some engineers prepare for take-off. 

Jongdae feels a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he knows it’s Yixing’s. He was always a touchy man, and Jongdae never felt weird about the situation. It’s more comforting and friendly than anything.

Yixing’s smile is light, and not as serious as when he’s an acting Admiral. “We will take off soon. After, I will show you the chambers, should you need rest.”

The ships take off is smoother than Jongdae’s ever felt. The feeling of _SHEEP_ is a well-controlled ship, much like how Yixing likes to command. At a glance, he doesn’t look absolutely tough, but he truly shows power through his unbreakable strength and solemn words. He’s not one of the best Captain’s in this century for nothing.

Yixing travels towards the back of the ship where there are multiple rooms, easily tucked in bunks for the crew stationed on the ship. They aren’t anything special, decorated with grey walls and military beds for maximum capacity. Engineers and soldiers pass up and down the hallways, and some leave their rooms open to have conversations with the ones across. Some have set up card games for the journey, and each look easily settled in.

Yixing guides the Jedi to another room that looks a little more spacious. It’s about the size of a doubled room, furnished with a coffee table and a couch that looks more comfortable than the military flat. 

“Is this special treatment?” Jongdae teases with a smile curled into his cheeks. 

“Not at all, General,” Yixing says nicely, and then gestures for Jongdae to sit. Jongdae’s body sinks into the cushions nicely, and it’s quite nice. He can’t refuse this luxury. Yixing offers the Jedi a drink, but the other refuses politely. The Captain pours himself a chestnut liquid, and by the whiff of it, Jongdae presumes it’s a liquor. Perhaps liquid courage. Jongdae won’t judge.

“You’ve done well for yourself. You run entire fleets now. I’m sure that caught someone’s eyes,” Jongdae says knowingly, a coy smirk wrapped in his cheek. Yixing, stoic as ever, blushes slightly, and Jongdae knows he’s got the other caught.

“Yeah, I did,” Yixing confesses. Jongdae remembers Yixing gushing about a woman from his home planet, even when they were in deep trenches under fire. This woman had to be exceptional for him if he risked everything just to go home to her proudly. Yixing says with a laugh, “She wanted a war hero, so I gave her one.”

Jongdae laughs at it too, remembering the battles a little fondly now that they were years away and buried in the past. In the moment, Yixing seemed a little reckless as a soldier. He volunteered himself as a scout one-too-many times, but he always came back alive. He was their luck charm, even with the deployed Jedi that could bend wills with the Force. He saved Jongdae from an ambush too, and that sealed their fates as friends. 

Thinking back on it, Jongdae is pretty sure that the young soldier developed a little crush on him. It was bound to happen with them being so close to each other in heated battles for months on end. Yixing’s touches were always lingering, and the way he desperately talked about love now makes Jongdae think that it was more of a cry for affection. Yixing just needed a companion during those intense times. It wasn’t uncommon for the soldiers to have fleeting love for their fellow comrades during War, but Jongdae was never really interested.

When goodbyes had to be made at the end of the fight, Yixing’s crush had floated away, now seeking for the real love beyond battle lines. Apparently, it worked.

“She’s amazing, really. I love my wife very much. She takes care of the two kids – and has another on the way. She somehow still has time to do commissions,” Yixing says with an amazed smile on his face. His wife, Jongdae remembers, at the time was still an artist. She painted large landscapes for Palaces, and has now even done some historical paintings depicting the War. 

Jongdae jokes, “You two have been busy.”

“Ah,” Yixing scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. “What can I say? We wanted a family. Now I’ll have more to look forward to when I get home.”

Jongdae settles with that. The young lively boy Jongdae knew was no longer. Yixing matured and finally sought after the thing he’s wanted: a life outside of the War. Some may never feel that relief, always trapped into duty or losing their life on the battlefield. It took Yixing probably years to accomplish it, but with his perseverance, he got to where he was. 

Jongdae hopes that the War may end before his death, but the Galaxy is uncertain.

“What do you have to look forward to?” Yixing asks suddenly, and Jongdae is thrown off by it, blushing slightly. Yixing chuckles, “I know, I know. It’s against your Jedi Code or whatever, but it’s human to have wants and ambition. You must have something or someone in mind.”

Jongdae dips his face into the tiniest frown, unsure of how to present it. He’s a Master now, and cannot be as truthful and brash like his younger Knight days. Strict adherence for the Order is something every Master has to abide to, no matter how much they want to break it. They are respected figures in the Galaxy, challenged at every angle, even within themselves. 

Jongdae supposes that becoming a Master was a _want_ in his life. He supposes that having his friends safe is a _want_ as well. ‘Striving’ and ‘wanting’ are curious things, as they are supposed to be forbidden. Pursuits lead to powerful, uncontrollable emotions – as if the Jedi Order has little faith in any species. Jongdae has felt this pull towards the Dark, and even now, he struggles with his senseless fear of displeasing others – especially Baekhyun. 

Yixing looks expectantly to Jongdae. The Jedi Master sighs, and gives a tiny smile. “I look forward to peace. That’s what I live for.”

Yixing’s face flickers sadness for a second, and a projection of hopelessness runs over Jongdae like a tidal wave. He’s seen this disappointment before in Yixing’s eyes, the hurt that he cannot quite explain, but he assumed that to be from the War. Now, with them both being at successful ranks and not many hardships, he didn’t expect such a failed expression. 

“I see. You’re always reliable, Jongdae. You never change,” Yixing says with a forced smile that tries hard to exude genuineness. If Jongdae didn’t catch the flicker of disappoint before, he would have honestly accepted the compliment. Now, it leaves a bitter taste in Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae feels a soothing hand on his shoulder, and turns to the Captain. Yixing’s eyes don’t meet Jongdae’s, not that he was expecting them to. Yixing says softly, “Get some rest, General.”

The hand slips off of Jongdae’s shoulder and leaves cold in its place. Jongdae waits for the tapping shoes to exit out of the room before he releases a shaky breath. Jongdae has to bend his will to not have rushing thoughts and endless possibilities travel. What’s done is done. Yixing and Jongdae are just Captain and General, soldier and Jedi. Although, there is a strange feeling in the Force that makes Jongdae quiver. It doesn’t feel good to leave on bad terms.

Jongdae does a little meditation before resting quietly on the couch. He lets his mind be at ease, calming until he no longer needs to think. Jongdae hopes for a vision to come clearly to him at this moment, but all that comes is a tiny flame in the forefront, and nothing more. Jongdae will try again tomorrow morning and not think anything of it, in fear that it will cloud his mind during rest.

Before he knows it, Jongdae’s mind slips into a comfortable rest, and all is black.

 

He’s abruptly awakened with a violent shake from the ship. Jongdae’s eyes fly open, and his hands clutch to something in the darkness. He gasps once from the abrupt lurch, swallowing the darkness of the room. In the next moment, the siren of the ship wails and red and warning lights flash on, streaming across Jongdae’s face. The warnings are blatantly clear, and yet Jongdae feels like he cannot get up fast enough.

Within the next moment, the ship violently lurches again and Jongdae is thrown from the couch to the wall. His body lands hard on the wall, and his vision in blurry. Pain is all he feels, and it’s a familiar feeling. He strains a scream of agony, yet the sound is trapped with lack of air and his body tries hard to recuperate after such a horrendous toss. His head is spinning, and he feels like gravity is pinning him down against the wall. The siren still wails, and horrible crashes and bombs sound off in the distance. His vision pulsates with every breath, streaming in and out of consciousness before slipping to black.

 

He doesn’t know when he wakes up. It feels like seconds after the initial black out, but he can’t be sure. When he wakes, the hollow sirens grow louder and louder, and then are finally clear. The Jedi rustles his body from its crouched position, body aching as his joints move from stagnation. He’s still delirious, blinking hard just to kept his vision in focus. He’s crawling to the now ajar door, the mechanisms fried on the side from some sort of malfunction. 

The hallway is a disaster. Shipment containers have found its way up here, items scattered along the ground. Wiring is down, and there’s crushed metal everywhere. It looks like a severe crash from what Jongdae can pick up. The Jedi tries his best to signal some people that have crowded at the edge, but his body isn’t quite stable up on his two legs, and his voice doesn’t carry. He stumbles and catches himself on the wall for support. His legs are shaking uncontrollably, and he feels like he’s going to vomit from the dizziness.

He can hear a faint call, but nothing distinguishable. His eyes are heavy as they try to focus on a med pack on the ground. He suddenly feels hands on him, stabilizing him.

“Sir?” He hears, but he can’t quite acknowledge with the words swimming in his head. There’s a gasp, “You’re the General. I’ve found the General!”

Suddenly he’s moved down to the ground, and Jongdae finds it a little easier to breathe and focus down here. He’s got several more hands on him, all tending to him. He leans his head on the wall, and it helps steady his swirling brain. He mouths for words, and can finally feel a cracking.

“What’s happened?” He calls to the hands, the faceless voices helping him.

“I think we were attacked. An ambush. We’re not really sure,” a panicked, unprofessional voice says. “We thought you might know.”

Jongdae lazily shakes his head a couple of times, each shake gets him more nauseous though. He takes a few steady breaths to calm himself. He’s trained for this. He’s old enough by now to know that he’s still alive and well. He knows that there’s terrified civilians around him. They look to him as a beacon of knowledge and light, and he is there to lead.

He pulls himself together. He breathes again and focuses hard on the faces around him. They’re scared. Men and women, human and alien all alike, staring back at him with dirty faces and widened eyes. Another man comes rushing down the hall, breath heaving from the dust settling around them. The ship creeks eerily, and Jongdae is now aware that they are still floating in space and not crash landed.

The man is joined into their circle easily, and the others look to him with hope. He’s got a dusty jumper on, perhaps an engineer. He smiles a little easy to the Jedi, and Jongdae finds hope in him. “You missed the party, General.”

Jongdae finds a little tickle in his throat and he chuckles. The tone seems a little less dire than he expected. He teases, “I didn’t get the invite.”

The engineer holds out a hand for the Jedi, and Jongdae gladly accepts it. Jongdae is still a little wobbly, but the engineer is stocky and holds onto the General. Jongdae is thankful for that. 

“What’s your name?” Jongdae asks, sensing that this engineer was a leader amongst the distressed. He seemed a lot calmer than the rest, and he even instilled some humor back into the world, if that was even possible.

“Emmett, sir,” the engineer nods, and his bright blue eyes are captivating. 

“Glad to meet you, Emmett. I’m afraid I’m not much help. I was knocked unconscious,” Jongdae says a little defeated. “Do you have any reports of damage or injury count?”

“I do. We’ve been gathering as much information as we can. I’m the head of engineering here.” Emmett leans a little to gather his device, which is somewhat smashed. The screen is cracked, but is still visible. “Currently, the ship is air locked with extensive damage. We’re stranded with mass casualties, sir.”

Jongdae nods, mind running through his training. Each person there looks to have some type of injury, and he’s concerned for the hundreds of others. “You said we’re stranded? The engines are down. What else is damaged?”

“It’s probably easier to list the things that _are_ working,” Emmett winces. “You’re right, engines are down. So are communications. Right now, oxygen levels are alright and we still have 85% of our cargo intact or salvageable.”

“And the injured count?”

Emmett, even as a strong looking leader, grimaces at his device. He’s a little reluctant, but follows his orders. “Not great. As of now, 62 confirmed deaths and at least 300 injured. There’s still 138 crew unaccounted for or missing – and we hope they are on the other half.”

Jongdae furrows his brows in confusion. “Other half?”

Emmett abruptly stops his thoughts and shoots a look of confusion back as well. It doesn’t give Jongdae any answers, and Emmett doesn’t see a joke in the Jedi’s eyes. His look turns sour, and he guides the Jedi over to a lookout port on the side of the ship. There, in the vastness of space, lies the front half of the ship just a distance away, broken off from their portion. It looks wrecked, absolutely blow through, like something sliced through the ship. Jongdae supposes that their side looks just as bad from their angle.

“Where’s the Captain?” Jongdae demands, eyes searching a little hastily. Emmett’s frown deepens. 

“He’s been unaccounted for. His last known location was at the bridge – so, I hope he’s on that other half,” he says a little softly, and Jongdae tries to hold in the distraught feelings plunging deep within him.

“Yixing …,” He gasps, trying to cover it under his breath. He still looks to the other floating half. He concentrates, trying to feel the lifeforms from this distance. It’s useless. He wishes Baekhyun was here – he was always more in tune with the Force. He honestly could sense his lifeform even lightyears away.

But now was not the time to reminisce. 

Jongdae stands a little taller, swallowing the hollow feelings inside of him, and embraces his training. He’s here as a General and as a peacekeeper. It his duty to act as a leader for the people, _his people_ , no matter the circumstance. Even in dire situations, he is there to protect and organize, so that is his duty.

“We’re not dead yet.” He stares at Emmett with a new, hopeful face. The engineer follows with his own gentle smile. “Let’s gather the most capable and start a triage for the injured. We’ll put our cargo to good use.”

Emmett summons up two other persons from the huddling group. He sends them off with the instructions, and they continue down the hall into the other cabins. 

“Do you know where we are, Emmett?”

He shakes his head. “No. Our location coordinates are off. But our scanners are still up.”

“We can work with that.” Jongdae ponders for a moment, yet his head still aches. “Let’s also try to reconnect the portable radio lines. I believe that the other half of the ship is just in range. If we can transmit a message, we’ll be in good shape.”

Jongdae suddenly feels light headed, and reaches out for the wall for support. He struggles to keep up, and his breath is heavy. He feels strong hands support him.

“Sir, you were also under the injured list. Your head, it’s bleeding.”

He lifts fingers to pat the edge of his hairline. Sure enough, there’s darkened blood oozing from his head. He groans, “Ugh, fine. Fix me first, then we’ll get to communications.”

Emmett grins. “Aye, General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another 10K+ chapter!!! The next chapters will be a continuation of this enthralling saga, so stay tuned!! 
> 
> 1: do you like the progression of chansoo's relationship? And the Do reunion? 
> 
> 2: Do you see Jongdae's internal struggle a little more clearly now? It's something I face a lot - I'm definitely a people pleaser too, I hate to feel like I've hurt someone. 
> 
> 3: Here's the introduction of Captain Zhang and his ship named SHEEP (because the song is such a bop, yes China sheep). What's going to happen to Jongdae?? Poor baby, always getting hurt like this. 


	18. Chp 18: Warp

\--

 

The Knights fly into a fury, one flipping off for show, and the other grounded. Their lightsabers whizz around and clash a bright purple and green with sizzling sparks. Amongst the holographic grey panels, the younger Knight holds his ground for the older Knights attacks, bracing for impact at the several jabs and pierces of the deadly weapon.

Baekhyun flies himself backward to create some space between him and the younger Knight. His breath is heavy and labored from his boastful attacks, yet none of them seem to penetrate. He feels sweat trickle down the side of his face while the younger doesn’t even seem to have broken a sweat.

“That was just the warm up, right, old man?” Sehun’s bright eyes tease, holding his lightsaber into a defensive position. 

“Brat,” It rolls off of Baekhyun’s tongue naturally. He peels into laughter, but his body gets ready for another strike. He launches his body to another maneuver, spinning out of it like a tornado and slicing the air at an angle. Sehun dodges, but his reflexes are down to the last second. He’s a lucky kid.

Training with Sehun and Jongin, the star pupils of their class, helps build Baekhyun’s stamina. With age, he’s grown more with his fighting skills. Despite being older, he still is one of the most agile Jedi of the Order. He easily flips in the air, and sometimes without the help of the Force. He glides through it effortlessly like a bird. He’s quite fast too. When he was younger, it was hard to control his outbursts of speed, but his Master taught him techniques. Now, he’s ruthless on the battlefield, quick and efficient. His kill count is untouchable.

Sehun is like a rock. He deflects the olders blows, but Baekhyun sees the tiniest of flaws within his opponents stance. Baekhyun hits his defense again, striking with force. He taunts, “Come on, Sehunnie. Quit pulling your punches.”

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting an actual punch to the face, but it was the best response. Baekhyun blinks, touching his nose when he feels a little trickle of blood. Honestly, he’s a little proud of the shit-talker. 

Baekhyun launches again, striking multiple times: left right, up, and swirling the weapons around to break the routine. Sehun bares his gritted teeth when Baekhyun finally physically stomps of Sehun’s foot and almost nicks his arm with the saber. Baekhyun can sense the trickle of fear emanating from the younger, his eyes widening just a second at the heat of the blade near his skin. Baekhyun, on the other side, can feel fire within him that powers him through the motions. The Force is flowing steadily.

“Ah!!” 

Baekhyun hears from behind him as Jongin jumps from the balcony to attack him from above. Baekhyun widens his eyes and quickly dodges Jongin’s massive blow by throwing Sehun to the ground and dashing to the back wall. He isn’t fast enough, because as soon as the new opponent lands hard, he’s zipping the same dashed lines Baekhyun made. 

Baekhyun finds himself trekking backwards to defend himself from Jongin’s fervor movements. He’s fast – completely different fighting style than Sehun’s defensive rock. Baekhyun finds himself sweating even more with Jongin around now, even if Sehun is still on his back. He puts more energy into anticipating Jongin’s moves, and his frustration is probably clearly drawn on his face. Jongin doesn’t do fancy flips or tricks, but he mercilessly tires Baekhyun out with a swing nearly every second. There’s barely time to breathe, but Baekhyun fears he’ll be backed into a corner.

Baekhyun uses his free hand after a deadly close swipe to finally push some distance between them. Jongin. It’s a lot more Force than he’s done before, but Jongin handles it well and only slides back breathless. 

Baekhyun makes his escape, running with extra Force boosts behind him, his hands clenched behind him. His eyes search the center where Sehun should be, but the Knight’s body is gone. Frantic, Baekhyun searches the area with Jongin still hot on his trail. In his absent mind, he doesn’t even notice the now slick panels and almost slips. The entire training facility is transitioning, and Baekhyun peeks at young Sehun smirking at the controls. 

The panels revel small grates, holographs project black to darken the room. Across the room, a heaving Jongin stands ready, his blue weapon held steadily at his side as the lights above dim to darkness. From above, Baekhyun can hear the inner workings of machines. Sprinkles shower him, dampening his already sweaty hair to a matted mess. In the dark, Jongin strategically switches his blue glow, and everything gets just a little more dangerous. The only thing Baekhyun can see now is his own purple glow. He can hear the rain, the sizzle of his weapon at each drop, and his thunderous heartbeat leaping in his mouth. 

He slows his breath, concentrating hard. He closes his eyes, focusing on the light emitting from his saber. He can hear careful feet against the splashes, stilling at moments. Baekhyun quietly walks away, concentration on his free floating lightsaber and its incredibly ominous light. His breath is steady, in and out, while he walks with empty hands outstretched. His fingers tingle with the Force to keep his lightsaber steady out in the open. Rain pounds against his eardrums, deafening him. Water drowns him, streaking across his face to blow his cover when he chokes.

With his ability, he can feel the two inching across the floor. Their souls are so powerfully loud and bright, Jongin’s a baby blue and Sehun’s a deep green. Even in this darkness, Baekhyun can feel them, but, because they are so bright, it’s hard to know their proximity.

The recognizable sound of a lightsaber whirring up next to him has Baekhyun startled, and he gasps when he loses his concentration on his own saber. In the moment, Jongin’s saber effectively sliced at Baekhyun’s weapon, and Sehun unsheathed his own just a meter to Baekhyun’s left. Green clashes with a surprised stare, and Baekhyun is making a quick escape while he can. His feet are light in the water, but he makes incredible splashes in his wake. He can hear the other two trying to close in, and Baekhyun’s heart pounds at the thrill of the chase. His breath is rocked in his throat, hyperventilating just to keep pace with his beating heart. 

Baekhyun flicks his wrist to catch his lightsaber flying through the air, unsheathing it in time to clash against Jongin’s hearty blow. The two bright weapons sizzle briefly with the rain splattering across the bolts, and Baekhyun thrusts enough energy to push his attacker back. He has no time to breathe though, because Sehun comes from the left with a more powerful swing. Back and forth, Baekhyun reacts to their blows with defense and a pressure wave to push them back, but it’s endless. Sehun strikes with hard and timed blows, which Baekhyun can easily take care of with enough concentration. However, Jongin attacks with multiple strikes that tire Baekhyun easily and become harder to push away. 

Purple, green, and blue clash in the dark rain. Baekhyun works one side tirelessly, flipping, spinning and dodging Jongin’s fast counters, and then works Sehun’s side with a big defense. Baekhyun feels their energy, and knows that they are dangerously close to his breaking point. That edge is dangerously close to Baekhyun’s core power, something he’s been keeping in check his whole life. He could easily win this match with that unkempt power, but Baekhyun knows that everyone fears it. The uncontrollable are unpredictable.

However, in his adult life, he’s harnessed some of its strength in dire situations. Baekhyun stomps on the ground firmly and stretches his arms out with hands projected to his two opponents. The Force radiates constant flow of control from his palms and holds the two younger Knights back. Jongin cries from the resistance, body stuck in a slow crawl toward Baekhyun. Sehun braces himself by standing hard on the ground and attempts to launch his lightsaber at Baekhyun. The green saber never makes it though, seemingly stuck in the air by the Force. 

Baekhyun feels sweat and rain trickle down his face. He’s got his teeth clenched hard to keep up this dividing wall. Jongin and Sehun fight it well, Baekhyun can feel their own Force powers combating it. Baekhyun feels his muscles start to shake uncontrollably though from the tension in his body, soul and physical body not compatible. Baekhyun breathes, hoping for salvation. Otherwise, Jongin and Sehun would slice him down.

“Match!”

The lights flicker on, and the rain dribbles down. Baekhyun finally releases with heavy breath, and their weapons flicker off. Jongin collapses to the wet ground with exhaustion, and Sehun goes to retrieve his thrown lightsaber. Baekhyun heaves his breaths and searches in the expanse for their match caller. He smirks when the familiar Master steps out into the stadium lights.

Kyungsoo eyes each of the players, curiously hovering over each exhausted Knights. His lips are drawn straight with seriousness. “Winner is … Baekhyun!”

“Aww! But Master!”

There’s serious whines coming from the two younger Knights, each doubling over in protest. Baekhyun grins, still heaving in his victory. He shines brightly, running a hand through his sweaty wet locks, with nothing but smiles. He casually wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, not minding the deadly scolding he’s going to get for drenching the Master’s robes.

“Now, young Knights, there’s something to be learned from all this,” Kyungsoo teaches, voice nice and light. It’s an amazement that he’s this gentle with the younger ones. Baekhyun always thought he had a stick up his ass, and could never be patient enough with children. He was even frustrated putting up with the young bandit in their prime time. It’s kind of nice to see him a little soft. “You always let the child win.”

On second thought, maybe not.

“Hey!” Baekhyun whines when Kyungsoo reveals a hearty grin. The younger Knights rejoice with chuckles and quips back to Baekhyun, and it’s all in good fun. It’s been a long time since they’ve had such laughter.

“But you two did very well. You’re fighting styles complement each other. Well done,” Kyungsoo praises, and the younger Knights are thankful. “Now, please clean up the training facilities for the next match. I’m going to have a word with Knight Byun.”

“Yes, Master,” Jongin and Sehun say simultaneously and then head to the controls. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun step out of the training facilities, and Baekhyun grabs a towel to dry his hair off. The two friends walk down the familiar halls together, passing by old and new faces.

“You didn’t need to give me the match. I totally could have kicked their asses,” Baekhyun fluffs his hair until it feels at least a little les damp.  
Kyungsoo eyes him. “That’s not what I saw. You were struggling. I could feel it.”

“You need to get your eyes checked.” Baekhyun shrugs. He knows that’s not what Kyungsoo meant, but he doesn’t care. He’s got it under control. “Stop worrying so much.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t retort, but Baekhyun knows there’s something on his tongue. It’s always been like this. The two are friends, but they aren’t that close to sharing. Jongdae has always been Baekhyun’s go-to, and Kyungsoo doesn’t share, nor does he respond well to any of Baekhyun’s stories. It never really fit with them.

“Jongdae probably put you up to this, huh? Man, he really cares even from lightyears away,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“No, he hasn’t called yet.” Kyungsoo frowns. Baekhyun senses bubbling frustration within the younger one – a Master no less, and his eyes reveal so much when they widen. “I’m not allowed to care?”

“You can. Just …,” Baekhyun trails innocently, but his smirks says anything but. Baekhyun has to keep himself contained. Honestly, he’s a comedian. “Kyungsoo, you know, I’m just not that into you.”

The Master rolls his eyes. “Why do I even bother with you?”

“That’s what I want to know!” Baekhyun laughs, and it feels like normal when Kyungsoo begrudgingly lets the other sway him into an easy path. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to be spending a two weeks trip to Naboo. The Council got a distress signal from a district just outside the Palace and --" Kyungsoo stops once Baekhyun’s giggles start to bubble up. He frowns. “What? Why are you laughing?”

Baekhyun grins, suppressing his words into a whisper when a group of Younglings pass by, “Soo, you don’t need to make up excuses to me. You’re going to go see Chanyeol.”

“No, I’m not. I’m on official orders –”

“Sure, sure. Okay, _Master_. You’re on official business to the Senators bedroom,” Baekhyun taunts with a cheeky wink that has Kyungsoo growling with a beet red singe to his cheeks. Baekhyun, although not the wisest Jedi scholar, knew a thing or two about secrets. Ever since the Senator and Kyungsoo have stopped hating each other, they’ve each been dancing around. Baekhyun could hear it in Chanyeol’s stutter, and the way that Kyungsoo would sneak glances. It was really cute.

Baekhyun teases. “So, what’s it like courting him? Are you the initiator, or does Chanyeol have some charm in those long bones of his? Must be fun to have a secret.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are serious, but Baekhyun bluffs it.

“What are you talking about?” It probably isn’t the smartest decision. Kyungsoo is silently perceptive. Even though Baekhyun doesn’t tell him things, Kyungsoo just knows. Maybe Kyungsoo isn’t human. Maybe he’s telepathic. 

“I won’t tell, if you don’t,” Kyungsoo says with a small smirk, and Baekhyun thinks it’s cheeky. He would say something daring, but he feels like there’s still a valid threat underneath there. It’s best to just keep the Council out of it. Baekhyun nods, and they simmer back.

Baekhyun says suddenly with a warm sigh, “You really love him, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo is a little shy at the question, but nods. Baekhyun shakes his head when he laughs, “Looks like you and I aren’t so different after all. We’re both incredibly stupid in love with two nerds.”

Kyungsoo eyes him, but it’s a little softer. “What does that make us?”

“Well, obviously I’m the super-hot quarterback –” Baekhyun is laughing out loud, and Kyungsoo is angrily looking at him because _he doesn’t understand these references_. “And you can be the band geek that plays clarinet. Yeah, you’re definitely a clarinet boy.”

“What? Clari- _wha_?” Kyungsoo frowns, but Baekhyun still laughs. Baekhyun loves toying with him. It’s not his fault that he spent his spare time with pop culture television instead of battle strategies.

After misunderstandings and laughter, Baekhyun dies down. “Nothing. It’s nothing. We’re just in love. It’s taboo and cliché, and we’re idiots, but we’re in love.”

Kyungsoo is a little stunned. He’s looking at Baekhyun with those wide eyes again, searching for something. Baekhyun can feel something warm stir inside him, and then a similar feeling in Kyungsoo’s soul. It’s easy to see. Kyungsoo mutters softly, “Yeah.”

They reach the loading bay where Kyungsoo’s personal ship is locked. The Master and Knight bow to each other and give their goodbyes. It’s not hard. Baekhyun is a master at goodbyes.

“Have fun with your idiot. Tell Mina that Uncle Baekkie says hi,” Baekhyun grins, patting Kyungsoo on the back when he’s turned to his ship. Kyungsoo bolts a sunshine grin. Anything to do with that young girl has the Master swimming with joy.

Kyungsoo simmers back to a pleasant smile and he pokes Baekhyun. “You should call yours.”

Baekhyun feels content, love swarming him fully. There’s an understanding between the two Jedi, a compromise he honestly never saw coming. He nods, “I will.”

Baekhyun waves his friend off, watching the ship blip out into the sky. Baekhyun felt something within Kyungsoo, something he’s felt himself. It makes him feel less like a monster for it. Love is something very human, something that the Council bans, yet feels so good. It makes Baekhyun want to get out of bed in the morning. It’s pure.

After dinner, Baekhyun makes sure to lock his doors before excitedly pressing his device for Jongdae’s comm. It rings, connecting over the Galaxy, just as it always does. Sometimes, in the far reaches, the connection is a little spotty, but the audio always comes through. Baekhyun can’t wait to hear Jongdae’s voice.

_Disconnected._

“What?” Baekhyun grimaces at his device that flashes red at the rejected call. He tries a few more times with unsuccessful results yet again. It’s definitely odd. Usually the connections are disconnected from deliberate ignoring, which Baekhyun highly doubts, or malfunction, which includes the destruction of it. 

Baekhyun’s mind swirls dangerously and thoughts of Jongdae in harms way across the Galaxy haunt him. He’s frantic, panicking suddenly. He can’t think of any reason why Jongdae would ignore the call. They’ve done calls like this before, private calls just to know the other is safe lightyears away. They’ve done it for years as a bond between them. 

There’s no one that Baekhyun can really talk to about this. If he goes to the Council, they’ll ask about the private chats. He can’t go to the authorities because it’s hard for them to stop a Government ship with outdated technology. 

Baekhyun feels a tightness in his chest. He’s doomed, and he knows he won’t be able to sleep until Jongdae connects with him.

Baekhyun panics again, and impulsively calls one person that he thinks can help. The line rings and rings until finally a blue hologram waves into his vision. Master Jonghyun looks incredibly disturbed, probably waking from his ship out in the Dalcon sector.

He frowns. “Baekhyun? Did you call me? You’re not pranking me are you, because –”

“No, no. Not this time,” Baekhyun flashes a smile briefly, and it makes the Master groan. Baekhyun blinks, back to the mission. “I need to know if you’ve been in contact with Jongdae recently.”

“Jongdae?” Jonghyun repeats aloud. His face scrunches, paused in thought. There’s a pitiful realization struck on his face and he lowly whispers, “We shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“I know, Master, but I don’t know what else to do,” Baekhyun swallows. He hates the desperate trill in his voice. “I haven’t been in contact with him since his departure. He hasn’t responded to me. That’s not like him at all.”

Jonghyun sighs tiredly. They’ve had talks before about this, about Baekhyun’s natural protectiveness of Jongdae. These obtrusive thoughts that Baekhyun relays to his Master have a time and place, and right now is not the best. Master Jonghyun is secretly assigned on a fleet on the outer edges of the Shimia’s atmosphere as back up for those fighting the bloody battle on Ryloth. His location is kept in secrecy for a reason, but Baekhyun always finds a way to know everything to his advantage.

“You shouldn’t worry so much. He’ll call you when he can.”  
Baekhyun is itching to scream, but he keeps his voice quiet and strained. “Master, I can’t _feel_ him.”

That sends Jonghyun’s tired stare to a more alert state. He’s conflicted, and Baekhyun doesn’t even need to see the Master’s face to know that. Jonghyun knows Jongdae almost as well as Baekhyun does, and the Master knows of Jongdae’s bright brilliant spirit. It shines bright in the Galaxy, and Baekhyun happens to have a powerful connection to the Force. The fact that Baekhyun can’t even find Jongdae’s bright aura in the cosmic has Jonghyun slightly worried.

“Fine. But just this once, Byun,” Jonghyun warns sternly, and Baekhyun anxiously awaits. Jonghyun types a few things from a control room on his ship, most likely the contact log of passing ships. “We picked up last contact with _SHEEP_ 21:00 at the sector station. By now, the ship should be out of the sector and headed for a drop out zone. He’s probably got a bad signal.”

Baekhyun breathes out his held breath at the somewhat reassuring news. It’s not absolutely definitive, but it satisfies Baekhyun’s curious bite for now.

“Thank you, Jonghyun.”

“Byun.” Jonghyun’s eyes are stern. “No more of this. If the Council ever finds out of this, they’ll tear you apart. You both will be thrown out of the Order. Don’t jeopardize his life’s work for a stupid phone call.”

Baekhyun bows his head low and whispers, “Never, Master.”

The connection ends abruptly, and Baekhyun is left sitting in his room with stale air. It’s suffocating him. He knows he shouldn’t worry, for any Council member could sense his tiresome affairs, but he can’t help it. The fact that he cannot feel Jongdae’s spirit, even through constant mediation, has him shaking. 

But, Master Jonghyun is right. He cannot dwell on it right now. Jongdae deserves better. Baekhyun supposes a sleepless night is in order. He’ll try again tomorrow.

-

 

Jongdae tries his hardest to concentrate on the other half of the ship, despite the pounding headache beneath his eyelids. His hand lays outstretched in the air, poised and focused. Once he feels the other halves metal beneath his energy, he slowly guides the half toward his current half. It’s heavy, full of bodies and supplies. Even a Master at full capacity could struggle with pulling in a ship, so Jongdae is a little happy at his progress for being concussed.

_Just a little further._

Jongdae beckons the ship just a little more, despite feeling his nose run and the odd metallic taste on his upper lip. He stretches his abilities just a bit further, pushing it closer to edge as the ship glides through empty space. There, just beyond his reach, is a sign of life – a beating soul that is familiar.

“Sir,” a voice calls out, and there’s a hand catching him as Jongdae’s body fails him and goes limp. Jongdae stumbles, grunting as he lands hard into their arms. “You’re bleeding, sir. Please, have a rest.”

Jongdae blinks to awareness, connection lost. He sniffles the blood that drips down his nose, the burning metallic scent lingering. He gazes at the window panes to see the other half crawling slowly back, and he smiles when his efforts weren’t in vain.

“Emmett, try the radios now,” Jongdae orders, and the engineer complies. He twists the nob and the radio crackles to life. 

“This is Emmett Krono of vessel _SHEEP_ , requesting immediate assistance for an emergency. We are stranded and in desperate need of help. 62 dead, 300 plus injured. Can anyone hear me?” the engineer calls, and silence fills the room. The radio on the receiving end crackles, but it’s indecipherable. “I repeat, can anyone hear me?”

After transmission, the radio crackles and the two anticipate. 

“… -ack…”

Jongdae widens his eyes and faces the other half of the ship. Despite his exhaustion, he scrunches his eyes closed and concentrates hard. He pulls the ship closer, heaviness aching in his bones. Jongdae commands, “Again.”

The engineer nods, repeating, “Can anyone hear me? Captain Zhang, crew of vessel _SHEEP_? Can you hear us?”

“… just st-…”

Jongdae pushes further, biting back a scream that wants to tear through his lungs from the pressure of the vessel. The ship is slowly floating over. 

“Repeat!”

“…help us…”

The voice is pure, crystal clear, and it makes both Jongdae and Emmett shiver at the genuine fear captured in the whisper. It nearly knocks Jongdae’s breath out of his lungs.

“Sirs!” A fellow engineer who has minimal injuries to her comes racing down to their bunkered space, nearly out of breath. “We detected an incoming ship on our scanners. It’s attempting to dock on our half!”

Jongdae has to take a second to process it all, mostly because his head in spinning from the blood loss. He looks to Emmett, and he’s nearly shaking in his boots. The engineer in the doorway looks terrified for the unknown. Jongdae is too, but he cannot show it. He needs to be their leader, if only for this moment.

He toughens his exterior and stands again on shaky legs. He wipes his bloody nose on the back of his hand and continues his commands. He directs the engineer, “Gather those that are capable of standing. Then bring me to the ships docking location.”

The engineer nods, and then turns to Emmett. “Coming?”

Emmett nods a little less nervously. He stands and then jokes, “I don’t have a choice.”

The engineer messenger makes her way through the triage center where most of the injured are being treated. Jongdae is thankful not to see the dead piled, but he knows they lay in the lower layers of the ship and are unfortunately placed aside and spared attention. There’s many injuries, broken bones, gashes, bruises and swelling on each crew member. The least injured helping the wounded makes Jongdae proud.

As he passes, the crew start to notice his presence, and each attempt a salute or a bow in his honor. Jongdae doesn’t think it’s necessary, but he supposes the crew does need a beacon of hope at this point, and he’s the next best thing. He nods back to them, thanking them for their support. He eyes the injured, proud and resilient on the floor. 

“Will this end?” an injured soldier on the ground cries, sweat covering his face as he shivers in mild shock. Jongdae crouches beside him and gently pats his bruised hand. The soldier is stiff, fighting off the massive blood loss.

“It will, I promise you. Just hold out a little longer,” Jongdae says softly, and the soldier shudders a breathy reply. Jongdae hopes for a peaceful salvation, but the unknown is unpredictable.

The engineer comes up to the Jedi and taps him lightly. She says, “This way, sir. I’ve gathered all that can stand.”

“Good,” Jongdae replies, nodding. He follows her down more hallways, an entire battalion behind him waiting for his command. “We’ll show our strength with numbers.”

They stand their ground in the corridor, about 50 men and women bruised and beaten waiting for Jongdae’s command. Jongdae faces a wave of fear from the soldiers, eyes glossed over in agony, despite standing ready for their commander. He commands, “The unknown is here. Just stand tall and proud. You are still under one of the greatest Captain’s in the Galaxy – Admiral Zhang Yixing.”

Most faces turn up into proud smiles and the glorious name, and it rings hope through their spirits. The Jedi feels proud amongst their brave stares. Hope is so powerful, it might just defeat the darkness that looms around them.

Suddenly, the half ship shakes, and metal crushing sounds squeeze around them. Jongdae announces to brace themselves, but it’s hard to hear over the tearing of their metal ship. Over the wave of their ships annihilation, shuffled steps are mixed down the hall. From the smoke, shadows appear, and Jongdae senses a powerful being on the other side. Darkness and fear loom over the entity, and Jongdae knows it’s a foe like no other.

The numbers peel out, and an entire crew emerges from the smoke. There’s a brilliant cackle on the other side filled with a gritty tone. 

“Ah, looks like Eko’s been through here. They really don’t know how to pick up after themselves. Such messy children,” the voice calls out, playful and dangerous. Jongdae makes sure that the crew behind him stands their ground. The leader pulls out from the smoke and the crew follows. A sharp grin appears, and Jongdae faces the face of evil. “I always get the sloppy seconds.”

As the smoke clears, the foreigners are revealed, and it’s a bad outcome. Standing tall, with a stolen jumpsuit and bloodied dog tags from the original owner, comes Silo – along with at least a dozen other foot soldiers. Jongdae recognizes most of the underlings. They’ve either been hunted or the bounty hunters. Silo sports even more tattoos than Jongdae remembers, each tendril escaping the confines of his cover skin, now curling up around his ears and down his fingers. He’s got the hungriest stare when he spots the steady Jedi, and Jongdae has to brace himself.

“Oh? What do we have here? A Jedi?” Silo tilts his head, faking innocence. He orders his underlings to stand down, and they begrudgingly lower their weapons. His eyes are so dark, Jongdae wonders if there was ever any light there to begin with. It pierces through him. His sinister grin cracks again, murderous and conniving. “Do you know who I am?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer. He firmly pushes his feet into the ground beneath him, standing taller. He doesn’t act smug, nor defiant. Instead, a respectable leader. 

Silo approaches fast, a crazy look in his face as he raises his arm and tightens his grip around Jongdae’s neck with a forceful hand. It’s so sudden, Jongdae doesn’t have time to react. Instead, he lets Silo have his moment of anger and frustration. However, Jongdae fears if he allows Silo to fully have his way, his neck would be snapped. 

Jongdae tries his best to use the Force, but it’s definitely hard against such a savvy mind. Sinister Silo doesn’t let go either. His thumb is on Jongdae’s pulse, and thick fingers are eager to plunge into soft flesh. It looks like he’s getting sick pleasure out of the Jedi turning blue. Jongdae finally catches a breath in his throat and breathes, “Silo.”

He grins, pleased with the answer and notoriety, even though Jongdae is sure his ego is already inflated. The hand still is kept tight on Jongdae’s neck, and Silo’s pleasant grin fades quickly. His stare is deadly, and Jongdae swims into his deep black eyes. There’s very little room to act defiantly, especially with a barely open trachea. 

“I know who you are,” Silo spits murderously, and danger flares up in Jongdae’s body. Silo’s mouth edges closer and closer to Jongdae’s face, until his breath is just a puff away from his skin. He snarls in a dangerous whisper, “You’re fucking my son.”

Silo throws the Jedi away, and Jongdae gasps for air. He tries his best to regain balance, and several of his men are there to catch him if he falls. But he won’t fall, not in front of Silo and his gang. It takes him a moment to collect himself, but he stands taller now. There’s no need for introductions. Silo has been following him all along, and Jongdae expected this much. When it comes to messing around with a crime lords son, Jongdae knows there’s bound to be close eyes.

The standoff is showy, but there’s nothing much said. Jongdae waits for the proposition. Silo infiltrated their ship, there must be something he wants.

“No words, Master Jedi?” He mocks, and the teasing horrifically sounds like Baekhyun’s. It makes Jongdae’s stomach curl. Silo lures him in, each word dripping off teasingly. “How will you get out of this one?”

Jongdae doesn’t know what Silo is there for, but he knows it’s nothing good. Jongdae carefully reaches for his weapon at his belt hilt, hand reaching underneath his robes. To his surprise, there is an emptiness there, a weight that once was there vanished. Slightly panic spikes, and suddenly he has no other cards to play. 

“No!” 

Jongdae suddenly catches the response from his right side, but it’s all too late. His eyes are caught up in an unfamiliar bandits wild ones, and there’s pain striking from lower abdomen. Despite the death grip on his shoulder and the murderous eyes of the attacker from Silo’s troops, Jongdae expels a repulsive push from the little Force he wields in the moment. The Jedi grunts when pain edges again. Shock settles in, time slowing, as he’s faced with his attacker and the bloody knife in his hands. Jongdae’s hands drops to his now gaping wound in his torso, fingers bloodied. The attacker cracks a smirk in his glorious victory.

_Bang!_

Next thing, the bandit lies on the ground in his own pool of blood, head blown from the shotgun in Silo’s hands. The room is silent, save from the ringing blast of Silo’s weapon. Everyone, including Jongdae and Silo’s men, are at a standstill, helpless and less eager to rush to anything. 

“God damn it,” Silo growls nastily, spitting at the body. He turns to his bandits, scolding, “Were my instructions not simple? Is anyone else still _fucking confused_?”

Everyone backs up, fear striking everyone’s hearts – including the bandits. Jongdae can sense the Darkness, it’s swirling around as the bandit feeds off of it. The souls of the many crush against Jongdae’s skull, and he’s finding it hard to think straight.

“Ladies and gentleman, here is a prime example of what you are to me.” Silo steps over the body crudely, resting the mouth of the shotgun to the bandits exposed brain matter. He bites like a father, “Nothing, dispensable, _filth_. Under my contract, you’ve given up your independence. You are not a big shot, and you are not a bandit. You are mine to do what I please.”

Jongdae heaves his breath, but it’s hard for him to stand. He crouches down onto one knee and cradles his open wound, crimson blood now dripping to the floor. His vision is blurry, fading fast. There’s hands on him, all over him. He feels cold sweat on the back of his neck.

Jongdae peeks up to see Silo’s uncaring look thrown over his shoulder. He frowns, looking almost disappointed. He orders, “Now, someone go and bandage up the Jedi. We don’t want our leverage bleeding out on us.”

Slipping into Silo’s pocket, Jongdae catches a flick of the familiar silver hilt of his weapon, and a sinister look in his eyes. Jongdae cannot fight, but he tries so hard with what little consciousness he has to send a message. He hopes Baekhyun will notice.

_I’ve met your father._

-

 

A chill runs down Baekhyun’s spine, as a barely audible whisper tickles at his ear. It’s familiar, chilling and surprising. He’s waiting patiently outside the Council’s doors. He requested a formal meeting, and he hopes that at least one Master would be willing to side with Baekhyun’s motions. It’s a suicide mission, but he’s willing to take the risk for Jongdae.

He enters quietly when the guards press the doors open. There, sitting in their respective seats, is 3 Council members solidly, and the rest flickering holograms. The Grand Master sits at the head, skin wrinkled with time and a stare that hardly gives away his true feelings. Baekhyun audibly swallows. He wishes the Grand Master wasn’t here physically to save him some trouble.

“Knight Byun. You’re here to discuss something with the Council?” Grand Master Pho introduces, and Baekhyun nods respectfully.

“Yes, Master.” Baekhyun looks to Master Junmyeon’s blue wavering form. He’s always been the kindest Council member, mostly because he was raised in Baekhyun’s generation and has a vague understanding of most trials. He is also a Scholar, one that does not question anyone’s devotion, but rather the facts. Objectivity is key for Baekhyun’s argument. His eyes slide back over to the Grand Master and he straightens his back. 

“Master Jongdae Kim has been on mission without contact for 8 days. I believe it is our best interests to file a missing persons report and take action,” Baekhyun starts off strongly, and pauses for a moment to feel the reaction from the room. There’s not much but perked eyebrows and glances to the Grand Master. He, however, does not move. His lips are sewn shut, neutral.

Baekhyun doesn’t like this, but he presses on anyway. “I can save you some trouble. I’ve already gathered a team, and I have a good idea of where he and the ship is.”

He’s bluffing. He really doesn’t know where Jongdae is, and that scares him. He hopes the Council will provide something, for all it’s worth. They don’t want a future Council member left stranded in the deep, cold spaces in between the stars. Jongdae is the good son. He’s everything the Jedi wanted him to mold into.

“No.”

“No, Master…?” Baekhyun shakes where he stands. 

“I will not allow you to conduct a rescue mission for Master Kim,” Grand Master Pho says bluntly. Baekhyun feels his throat go dry, despite the amount of saliva he’s been swallowing. The air is stiff, but no other Council member speaks, leaving it all to the Grand Master. 

The Nautolan’s large black eyes are deep holes, unreadable at the moment. He says casually, “We have been in contact with him. He’s on route to his mission.”

Baekhyun quivers in his emotions, helpless in stopping. He knows that he should obey; he knows to hold back his thoughts, but they edge onto his lips before they can be stopped. “You’re lying.”

The Council is silent, lips drawn flatly. There’s no gasping, and it makes Baekhyun think that they knew this would be coming. Even Scholar Junmyeon doesn’t look phased. It makes Baekhyun’s words bite harder.

“I’ve tried contacting him myself, and went without an answer. He’s out there somewhere, past his original schedule.” Baekhyun feels strain in his voice when he’s pleading. He doesn’t want to reveal too much, as the Council would punish him for knowing the contents of Jongdae’s mission unnecessarily. Baekhyun was always nosey though, and he read them when Jongdae fell asleep after a passionate night. The Council _definitely_ didn’t need to know about that. Baekhyun swallows, “He’s vital to the War.”

Jongdae is much more than just that, but Baekhyun knows that he needs this to convince the Council. They are focused on War efforts, and the Jedi have no place in careless emotions like “missing someone”. Jongdae is a brilliant beam of light that casts through the darkest places. He’s noble, often depicted as the idealist image of the Jedi – that’s why his face is on so many advertisements. 

To Baekhyun, Jongdae is more. Jongdae is more than what Baekhyun could ever imagine. He’s forgiving. He’s easy to please, and more than happy to just make things work. He deserves to live his life as he wants for he has forfeited it most of his life.

“If I were to grant you these requests, it would tamper with his important mission. I cannot risk that.” The Grand Master finally gives up the silent treatment, his words carefully placed. “Many of our friends have died in this fight. If he is a casualty of War, then so be it. We shall mourn him, and continue to fight with him and the fallen comrades in our past.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to think. He frantically looks around the room, and many of the Council members heads are bent down submissively. Baekhyun shakes in his stance, fear striking him hard. 

“You’d leave him to die?” Baekhyun’s heart aches. Betrayal sinks in. The life he’s lived seemed so idealistic. The Jedi Order’s goals seemed so far away from his father’s gangs, but they seem so similar now. _Move along, let the dead be dead, and continue for the legacy._

“I would, for the fate of the Galaxy,” the Grand Master speaks solidly. It feels unreal. He looks unreal. Cold, calculated manipulation. He’s the highest power of the Order, and all of his subordinates are soulless underneath him. “Will you?”

“Never,” Baekhyun growls, and quickly storms out of the room with emotions high. There’s a flurry of commotion and gasps behind him, but he’s already slammed the doors behind him. He’s furiously tapping away at his device with a pathway to Naboo. His legs rush him to the hangar with all the carrier ships parked in place. Baekhyun needs something fast, but nothing too flashy.

There are several guards on duty, each circulating the perimeter. Baekhyun flips his hood above his head when all the guards in his sight suddenly get a forwarding message through their devices. Baekhyun isn’t an ego-maniac, but he knows the message is about him when he walks past a guard, and the other shifts his gaze suspiciously.

“Halt!” the soldier yells, blaster now in position to fire at Baekhyun. The Knight quickens his pace, shuffling along the hangar and dipping past boxes to avoid the potential fire. Seemingly no fire goes off, despite several looks Baekhyun senses. Baekhyun knows he needs to move fast, and potentially he needs to force others out of his way to do so.

Baekhyun spots the perfect ship in his sights and beelines for it, crouched. He sneaks along, noticing several guards with blasters ready at hand. Baekhyun can feel his heart hammer in his chest at the thrill of sneaking around, being a fugitive in his own home. 

He’s so caught up, he doesn’t even realize that he’s bumped into a guard until it’s too late. His eyes lock with the other human, brown orbs against hazel. The soldier wasn’t expecting it either, wide eyed and frozen. Baekhyun is too, noticing the blaster pistol drawn at his hip, aimed at him. There’s a moment of still air, the two just staring. Unfortunately, Baekhyun knows what he must do in order to move past. He doesn’t like it, forcing innocent people away, but he must. His hand raises, and power is surging through his fingertips like electricity.

But before the Jedi can make his move, the soldier stands down and offers the Jedi a clear pathway to the ship wordlessly. His eyes are to the ground, but Baekhyun nods to him anyway in thanks, even if it is strange. There, the Jedi springs into life and flees with a ship set course for Naboo. 

-

The whole ride came with no complications, and Baekhyun is highly suspicious of it. Since the hangar incident, Baekhyun would imagine that the Council would send soldiers and Jedi after him, but there hasn’t been a single interference during his flight. Access to Naboo was easy, and finding his landing was even easier. Either the Galaxy has something else in store for him, or he’s just lucky. Baekhyun hopes it’s the latter. 

He storms past guards that secure Chanyeol’s estate, one that’s secluded down by the largest lake on the planet. Many do not know of this estate, mainly because of the Senators privacy, but Baekhyun has been there a few times. The last time involved the smart decision of skinny dipping in the lake, heavily influenced by a sweet wine.

“Sir, you can’t go in there! Sir-“ 

Baekhyun pushes past a measly servant that stands by the door. Baekhyun quickly peers through the hallways, trying his best to remember the doors to Chanyeol’s room. The servant is quick at his heels, gasping and pleading with his life. Baekhyun trips him during the chase and leaves a gap for himself.

Finally, after ages, Baekhyun finds the doors and does not hesitate to press them open, even with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign clearly marked on it. He presses open the large dark wood doors, not caring what was on the other side.

The sight is quite a spectacle. Kyungsoo, naked from the waist up, is straddling the Senator, who is clothed is similar fashion. Kyungsoo’s back is raked beautifully with red lines and blooming bruises peek out from his waist band, probably from nights before. Chanyeol’s large hands cup Kyungsoo’s bottom, firmly taking hold of it like it belongs to him. Kyungsoo has hands splayed across the Senator, fingers dancing on his chest and one carding through his hair. They’re kissing lovingly in one second, but pulling away hastily in the next. 

And then all eyes are on Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s is familiar, a little confused, but pleasantly surprised. Kyungsoo’s flare angrily.

“Out,” Kyungsoo snarls, pushing Baekhyun directly out of the room with the Force surging from an outstretched palm. Baekhyun feels himself tumble out of the room, and his foot barely gets out the door without it slamming shut. Baekhyun breathes finally, suddenly out of breath from the chase.

The servant jogs up to the Knight, frown etched into his face. Baekhyun laughs a little at the ridiculousness, and scratches his face. He smiles to the servant, who looks mildly annoyed. He says cheekily, “Guess I should have called ahead.”

In the instance, the door cracks open slightly, and a now fully dressed Kyungsoo with a foul scowl appears. He snaps, “What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun really doesn’t know when to shut his mouth. He chirps, “To see your beautiful face, darling.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s front is pulled in by Kyungsoo fisting his shirt, and they are unbelievably close. By some nature, Kyungsoo looks even angrier. His eyes flare a deep annoyance, and they flicker to the servant. He squeaks, probably because he feels like he’s going to lose his job. But then, mild mannered Kyungsoo returns. He sighs and he drags Baekhyun in, shutting the door behind him.

Chanyeol is seated, looking slightly more flushed than he was before. He waves to Baekhyun with a big grin plastered on his face. Baekhyun would do the same, had he been in similar precarious circumstances.

“Better be something good,” Kyungsoo warns. Baekhyun’s heart sinks a little after the adrenaline of the chase wears off.

He’s a little quieter, “Jongdae’s missing. He hasn’t called me, and I haven’t been in touch with him.”

Kyungsoo slaps the back of his head, and Baekhyun cries out. Kyungsoo scolds, “He’s on mission. You said he’s gone past Ryloth. There’s dead space out there.”

Baekhyun rubs the back of his head, and he’s suddenly wondering why everyone’s talking down to him, like missing Jongdae isn’t a huge issue. He spits back, “I can’t feel him, ‘Soo.”

Kyungsoo pauses, halting his assault to study Baekhyun. His eyes scan, confused and investigating at the same time. Chanyeol cleverly chimes in, clutching at his chest, “Love is such a powerful thing. It can be broadcasted throughout the Galaxy.”

Kyungsoo deadpans, “They’ve got a telepathic bond, Chanyeol.”

“Oh. That’s cool, too.”

Kyungsoo returns to studying Baekhyun’s features, scanning across his face, especially his eyes. Baekhyun doesn’t particularly like the stare, scared of what’s going on. He inches away. “This some type of ability you gained?”

“Yeah, it’s called my bullshit meter. I’m trying to see if you’re lying to me.” Kyungsoo squints, and Baekhyun scoffs at the bluntness. The Jedi Master shrugs. “You’re clear. For now.”

“For once, I’m in your good standings,” Baekhyun chirps proudly, but then immediately backs down when Kyungsoo gives a glare. He gets serious. “I think something terrible has happened. You know Jongdae always contacts me, no matter what. I find it hard to believe that he hasn’t called in 8 days because of long distance.”

Chanyeol hums, “That does seem particularly odd. I could see Kyungsoo pulling a stunt, but Jongdae…” (Kyungsoo gives him a look. “What? You know it’s true. You avoided me for years!” and then the quarrel ceases with Kyungsoo stubbornly crossing his arms). 

“So why are you here then?” Kyungsoo pointedly asks, and Baekhyun knew it would come up into conversation. “Shouldn’t you be talking to the Council about launching a rescue mission? Or at the least, a recon to gather intel?”

Baekhyun’s fingers fidget with agitation. He laughs sadly, “Yeah, well, they don’t believe me. They say that they’ve been in contact with him, but you can’t bullshit the bullshitter.”

Kyungsoo scrunches his face at the foreign phrase, but Chanyeol on the sofa nods his head quietly. Kyungsoo asks again, “So, again, why are you here?”

Baekhyun grimaces, “As much as I hate to say it, I’m asking for your help.”

“With what?”

Baekhyun blinks, as if it’s obvious. “To rescue Jongdae.”

There’s silence, anticipation that Baekhyun was not considering coming from two friends. Kyungsoo is reluctant, stationary in his place. He’s always been the type to ponder an answer, not rush for the opportunity, but considering this was _Jongdae and innocents_ , Baekhyun naturally assumed the answer would undoubtedly be _yes_.

Chanyeol is a mystery, but he isn’t as calculated as Kyungsoo. He looks between the two Jedi – two friends – and has a look that scrunches in confusion. He scoffs, “Of … Of course we will. This is Jongdae we’re talking about here. And the ship he’s on – with all those people.”

Baekhyun nods, but Chanyeol’s response doesn’t seem to speak for the other Jedi, as he remains silent. Baekhyun watches the Master think. There’s some conflict in him. He’s always been the rational one.

Chanyeol keeps talking, trying to distract from Kyungsoo’s soundless voice. “I have a transport ship that we can take. And I can call in a couple of favors to get us past the Ryloth system, if they’re still out there.”

Baekhyun nods. “I have some information of my own, too.”

Chanyeol stands straighter, forwarding towards his device. He’s excited, bounding towards the edges of the room for the adventure. “You know, I’ve taken more classes for weapons, and I can handle the pistol not too shabbily. I’ve got negotiation skills like you wouldn’t believe, either.”

Baekhyun chuckles lightly, “No need to brag.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol pouts, and locates his pistol in the safe below his bedside dresser. He grins, placing it in the holster. He gestures to the door. “We should leave soon.”

Baekhyun nods, but his eyes turn to the still seated Kyungsoo. His body is turned toward the window, eyes watching the water sway with the wind. He’s still speechless, and it makes Baekhyun’s stomach turn nervously. Jongdae and Kyungsoo have always been close, and Baekhyun was jealous of it when he was younger. Kyungsoo was protective of his friend, but the silence of the plan to rescue his beloved friend makes Baekhyun feel uneasy.

Chanyeol notices it too, and beckons him with an easy-going smile, “Come on, Kyungsoo. You can’t find them by watching the lake.”

Kyungsoo sighs, closing his eyes. His fists are balled up. “I’m not going.”

Baekhyun wants to be rash, throw careless words around like his body is telling him to. He’s struck by the outright opposition, but a part of him isn’t entirely surprised. Baekhyun knew that the Master would be stubborn. This is yet another time that the Jedi don’t see eye to eye, but this difference of opinions is not something they can easily brush off. It’s life or death for Jongdae. 

Before Baekhyun can take an irrational action, Chanyeol steps in with a strike down. He raises his voice, “Of course you’re going. This is your job.”

Kyungsoo sits perfectly still, eyes now open, but avoiding the gazes. He turns to not witness, but Chanyeol easily sits beside him, a concerned look on his face. He gently wraps his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and whispers something in the others ear. Kyungsoo avoids the gaze again, grimacing a little. Baekhyun is amazed at how close Chanyeol can get to a disgruntled Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, my assistant has my ship ready. Go to it,” Chanyeol commands, eyes still on the Master Jedi he’s held onto. Baekhyun doesn’t go right away, and it prompts a second command. “Please. We’ll be there in a moment.”

Baekhyun nods, exiting the room quietly. He’s guided to the hangar and to another ship, but doubt bounces around in his head. This mission was a no-brainer. Baekhyun has to go, he has to save Jongdae. He thought that anyone would want to, but the Council and Kyungsoo are proving him wrong. Jongdae, even though he may be the sweetest thing Baekhyun’s ever known, is just like everyone else. Sacrifices are necessary, and the Jedi have moved on from many terrible accidents. Baekhyun just hates that it happens to be his Jongdae.

A message sounds on his device, and Baekhyun reads it with slight worry. It’s a location, noted with Jongdae’s comm link, and it’s signed by a mysterious _Kim_. Baekhyun sighs with some relief, eyes to the brilliant skies above. At least this is a start.

As Baekhyun approaches the marked ship in the private hangar, he senses strong presence in his realm. It stuns him a little, and Baekhyun watches with keen eyes as a figure looms in the shadows. He instantly unsheathes his lightsaber, purple pulsating against the dark. 

“Show yourself!” Baekhyun barks, and the figure steps into the light obediently. Black robes and a respirator come through the darkness, along with familiar spongey skin, and extended claws. The Kel Dor, Baekhyun’s Master, faces him. Baekhyun instantly tightens his grip and growls, “Master.”

His Master doesn’t speak right away, approaching very slowly paced. Baekhyun steadies his grip, even though his Master is familiar and hasn’t drawn his own weapon out. Baekhyun knows the Council is after him and there’s no way that they’re going to stop him. Not even his Master.

The Kel Dor doesn’t say a word through his respirator, just edging closer and closer, while Baekhyun stays put and shakes with nerves. The tension is there, and Baekhyun isn’t quite sure what he wants to do. 

“Don’t come closer, please,” Baekhyun says, and the Master places another foot forward. Baekhyun doesn’t want to hurt him. He begs, “ _Please_.”

His Master does stop, but only because another step would lead him chest to chest with his apprentice, and a lightsaber singeing his skin. Baekhyun can hear the automated respirator building breaths for his Master, fluid and calm. He’s a rock, and noble Jedi. Baekhyun feels rebellious next to him.

Even though Master Menka’s eyes are covered, Baekhyun knows by his body posture that he is disappointed. There’s nothing good of this apprentice, even with all the promise in the world. Baekhyun knows this well, but won’t stand for something so cruel.

“I know I’m a disappointment to the Order – to you. I’m a liar and a scoundrel. But I am not someone who stands on the sidelines. I won’t let innocent people die,” Baekhyun says, heart finally willing to break right in front of his Master’s eyes. 

Master Menka still says nothing, stretching his claws forward, and Baekhyun expects a scrape or pressured point. It does not come, instead, the claws retract the humming blade and leave Baekhyun vulnerable and anxious.

Let the Force guide you, Baekhyun, just as it does for Jongdae,” Master Menka says quietly through the respirator, as if he was hesitant to say it as well. The claws then pat Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing a little tight. The respirator crackles. “Perhaps the Force will let us meet again. Hopefully in non-dire circumstances.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what his Master means by that, but he’s definitely happy that his Master doesn’t outright expose him. The Master goes his separate ways, looming in the shadows once again. There’s a sign in all of this, and Baekhyun wishes he could interpret it well. 

It’s only an hour later that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo silently approach Baekhyun’s position at the ship and enter up the ramp. Baekhyun nods to them both, acknowledging their presence. The Knight gives a particularly sharp look to the Master. “Glad for you to join us.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look amused. However, he chooses to remain professional. He gestures to the controls. “Ready when you are.”

Baekhyun grins, “I’ll fly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [there is a message at the end of my author notes. If you do not want to read(hint: [trigger warning]), do not read after the 3x[trigger warning]. Thank you]
> 
> Here's another installment!! We've got another Sehun and Jongin cameo, this time as cool Jedi Knights. I really liked them in the Lightsaber MV, although they were in a more modern setting. And Baekhyun unleashes some of his cool power (he's very ~intune~ with Force - remember when everyone said that he was powerful? Yup.) ALSO kyungsoo is a Master now - yippee!!
> 
> Poor Jongdae is always getting stabbed, I'm sorry. And Chansoo is getting handsy, oh my. ^^  
> What will be Jongdae's fate? Will the Council kick Baekhyun out of the Order? Will the crew find Jongdae? find out next time!!
> 
> Note: I know I said that Chapter 19 would be the last chapter, but I ended up extending the last chapter and I'll split it. Now you guys have an extra week! Chapter 20 will be the finale (2 weeks!!).
> 
>  
> 
> [trigger warning][trigger warning][trigger warning] 
> 
> *An important note for readers: 
> 
> As you may know, from either my replies or my notes from previous chapters, I said that Chapter 19 would be the last chapter. Through some of my editing, I will be extending it - so now the end will be chapter 20. It's been a long road, and I hope to get this done. That being said, let me get to my main message of what's been happening.
> 
> An incident happened at my workplace where a coworker sexually harrassed me, and I have not been the same ever since. It's all been sorted out legally, and I'm thankful for how management handled the multiple incidents, but it's something I wish no one to go through. The weeks after it happened, I did not feel comfortable in my own skin, how I acted toward others, or even my own thoughts. I was my natural cheery, friendly self at work - getting to know my new coworkers - and I never thought someone would take advantage of that and degrade me. I never thought a person could flip my world and make me hate myself so much, to the point where I'd rather be cold hearted than be taken advantage of.
> 
> Slowly, I've been feeling a little bit better about myself, but I've fallen behind. On days that I would normally edit, I couldn't find strength to do it because I just kept on thinking about it and how much I hated myself (not dramatic at all). Writing about love or friendship hurt because I couldn't feel it in those moments. Even now, it may be slightly affected in the way I edit these last chapters, and maybe from now on.
> 
> All I can say is that I'm okay right now. Before this incident, I always empathized with those who were sexually harassed/assaulted/raped, and the trauma they went through is life-changing. Today, I still stand with them, and I feel with them. I know it's hard to talk about it. It's absolutely vile, and there are those that question what could the victim have done differently to avoid the situation. Just know that there are people that do hear and believe you, and know that it's not your fault. 
> 
> [.]


	19. Chp 19: Exemplary

Once Baekhyun engages the hyperdrive, their ship launches into the Corellian Run for the long journey outward into the Outer Rim territories. The ship that’s lent to him, courtesy of Chanyeol, will help in the Knights escape from the Councils inevitable search for him. They’ll be off radar with an inconspicuous ship and a mission that the Council would riot over. 

Baekhyun is conflicted for the moment. He’s happy for the new lead. The coordinates generously donated to him lead to a location on Shimia, a planet that is close to Ryloth’s gravitational ring, but ultimately out of their War. This tracking device is specifically linked to Jongdae – although Baekhyun isn’t sure what it’s attached to yet. He’ll find out though. He’ll find Jongdae. 

Chanyeol sits at the second chair while Kyungsoo sits in the back corner, still as ever. Chanyeol is hovered over Baekhyun’s device, interpreting the coordinates and if he has any available assets in the region. 

“If anyone reported a crash landing, I would be able to find out through my … connections.”

Baekhyun snorts, “What? You’ve got your hand in the Shimian officers?”

“I can’t say,” Chanyeol throws back playfully, with just a hint of seriousness dipped on his lips. Baekhyun can’t help but wonder at it slightly.

Kyungsoo is silent for most of the trip. Honestly, it’s a little quiet in the ship for most of the ride, save for the planning of the “rescue” mission. It’s strange, especially for Baekhyun. He usually has to hype himself up for any mission, regardless of the nature. However, this mission is close to home. No matter his training, he feels the deep ache in his heart and the sense of adventure calling to him. He can’t help but let his emotions run a little wild.

“What do you hope to find?” Kyungsoo speaks up within the eerie silence. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are almost startled by his low tone. 

Baekhyun faces the Master, whose eyes are to the ground, body small. Baekhyun feels a flash of insecurity, nerves dancing on end. He answers, “I hope to find a ship on Shimia with Jongdae in it.”

“It could be an escape pod too,” Chanyeol pipes in, eyes flitting to his own device. “I’ve got conflicting reports on ship sizes. Some say a small fleet – others say a cruiser.”

“Semantics,” Baekhyun gently replies, even though his throat burns with anxiousness. Kyungsoo goes silent again, and they turn back to their plans. It’s a routine find and rescue, except now as rogue agents. Baekhyun thinks it kind of feels good to be unleashed. 

It takes them a while, but they are reaching their stop in the Dalchon sector. Baekhyun steadies them out of hyperdrive and into the open space. There’s a bright flash of light as they exit the highway, and they blast into the open blackness. Shimia is in sight, a beautiful round orb. Not too far away is some sector ships guarding the area. Baekhyun squints at their logos, but none of them match anything remotely close to Jonghyun’s ship.

Chanyeol frowns, “Is the radio jammed? I can’t get a hold of those ships. They won’t respond.”

Now both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun take closer looks at the giant fleets floating in Shimia’s space. They look lifeless, floating ominously like a guardian for the planet. Baekhyun knows that their radio is fine since they heard the command from the sector station perfectly clear. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Baekhyun says, but presses forward toward the green planet, the ghostly fleet ships buried behind them.

The atmosphere of Shimia is similar to Tython’s, save for the misty mountains. Shimia’s mountain ranges are clear, and the plains stretch for miles with only breaks of small forests and rivers between. The ship passes over a city, but the tracker leads them more towards the ancient mountains. Baekhyun presses further, not scared of the tight spaces this adventure might lead them to. Chanyeol, however, clutches one hand on the chairs arm, and the other onto Kyungsoo’s wrist. Kyungsoo strokes his hair soothingly, having been prepared for this descent most of his life.

They land in a space between mountain ranges, just within the range of the tracker coordinates. From above, there was no sign of a crash landing, nor any sign of a huge cruiser. It makes for a painful pit in Baekhyun’s stomach as he lands them safely within the grass. The plains are natural and overgrown, sporting haze colored blades up to their waists. It’s quiet on this planet. The sounds of nature heard on other plain-like planets are buzzing with chirps and calls. This field, however, is desolate and untouched. It looks like it’s been that way for years.

Baekhyun unfolds his device from his pocket and intercepts the coordinates. Jongdae’s tracker is just north, and Baekhyun’s eyes flicker to the distant forest that climbs up into the mountain ranges. Determination fills his soul, and he sifts through the grassy plains.

“Watch your step. We can’t be too comfortable,” Baekhyun instructs to his friends, and they both nod and follow Baekhyun closely. Each take careful steps, sifting through the tall blades of grass that gently sway with a passing breeze. The mountains that block their side view are tall and overpowering. Baekhyun notes the Senators awe as his gaze memorizes the jagged peaks. The forest ahead looks still and ominous. The trees are wide and stuck just far away from each other for a passing body. The leaves above blanket the ground, shadows consuming the entrance as the Jedi’s and Senator pass through the canyon. 

Baekhyun goes to reach for his lightsaber to illuminate the path, but there’s a hand on his wrist. Chanyeol instead replaces the weapon for a simpler item, a flashlight. He teases with a proud grin reflecting in the light, “Don’t want you to accidentally cut off your hand. Or worse, my hand.”

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is rolling his eyes, but Baekhyun appreciates the gesture. Going in more hostile might perturb the balance in this place. Baekhyun already has a chill running down his spine, both in anticipation and damnation. 

Outstretched in Baekhyun’s hands is his device with coordinates and the flashlight with hope streamed across its light into the dense forest. Kyungsoo whispers with the wind, “Let’s cover more ground.”

Baekhyun nods, and Chanyeol keeps his pistol close on his hip as he spreads across East, Kyungsoo to the West, and Baekhyun presses forward North. The initial steps are heart wrenching. Darkness consumed their space, and all adventurers took timid, careful steps on crunching leaves of the forest floor. After minutes of shallow breaths, Baekhyun got used to this darkness. He wouldn’t characterize it as an act of bravery, but more like a familiarity. He got used to navigating in the dark, and was no longer phased by its taunting appearance. 

The coordinates give room for error, especially out on primitive lands such as these. A scavenger hunt in this darkness was not ideal, but Baekhyun would do anything to see Jongdae’s face once again, despite the odds. 

The field dips a bit lower as Baekhyun nearly falls off its steep slope. Below is a lot less shaded, and there’s even open portions of grassy fields. It’s not torn apart for a devastating sight of a fleet ship crashing, but it’s perfect conditions for a cargo ship or escape pod to land. Hope swells in Baekhyun’s chest.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol approach it nearly a minute later, heart rates jumping. Baekhyun can feel their souls, Kyungsoo a cooler toned green and Chanyeol’s is bright yellow – ambitious and overcoming.

“Shall we?” Chanyeol presses, but slides down anyway, hands tightened on the straps of his backpack. Baekhyun gives a quick smile to Chanyeol’s enthusiasm and the two Jedi step carefully down the steep, rocky slope. 

Once at the bottom, Baekhyun looks to his device again and breathes a little easier. “The tracking coordinates say it should be down on this level somewhere. Look for anything. It could be a portion of a ship, or a device.”

They scatter again, but this time, for nearly hours without much insight. Baekhyun’s own travels were heart wrenching. His eyes would scan the ground, sweeping diligently with nothing much except for soft dirt and leaves. Then, something would catch his eyes – a flicker of light, perhaps a reflection of metal. Baekhyun would scramble shake his head vigorously to catch that light again, to only be disappointed. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, seeing things that weren’t really there, desperate for an answer.

By the lack of positive calls, the two other friends had not found anything of importance. The odd thing is, Baekhyun could feel many souls in the area, but not one of them felt as bright as Jongdae’s. His is a proud navy blue – similar to his Naboo robes. It’s deep, purposeful, and yet so soft. All of these souls are a bit skiddish, like animals. Baekhyun shakes off the feeling, attributing these souls as to real animals of Shimia and not phantoms that Baekhyun imagines.

Every hour that passes has Shimia’s sun slipping between mountain peaks, and leaves Baekhyun anxious and desperate. He’s searched the forest field several times, going over places multiple times. He’s even blamed the device, and has crawled distances away for any clues, but there was nothing. 

“Did you guys find anything?” Baekhyun breathes anxiously.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. Chanyeol says lowly, “Nothing. I couldn’t even find landing patterns for a ship – crashed or not.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol reconvene next to Baekhyun, exiting their posts with exhaustion on their faces. Silence reaches them, familiar to all parties. Baekhyun is sick of the silence, sick of his ability to read their souls – however hopeless they are. It’s undeserved. They both are friends of Jongdae – they love Jongdae too. Hours of nothing can’t change that. They need more.

“I think we need to stop and think about this a little more.”

Chanyeol’s eyes droop a little sadly, and Baekhyun growls in a spark of determination. Another flicker of light rips his attention away, and he _swears_ , it crawls into the ground. Baekhyun starts clawing at the ground, mumbles of crazy words on his tongue, desperation sweating. He feels hands raking him back, trying to control him. 

“It was there. I saw it! I saw it go underground! It could be a droid from the ship. It could be anything. Let me-!” Baekhyun’s wild eyes settle to Kyungsoo, who watches with an indescribable face. His green soul flickers, and his eyes droop with disappointment. Chanyeol’s arms are scooped underneath his arms, locking him up. Baekhyun wiggles relentlessly around his friend, but when he’s trapped like this, he starts to cry.

“Please, please. I need to find him. I know he’s here,” He starts sobbing uncontrollably, overwhelmed by determination and perseverance. Kyungsoo shakes his head silently, and Baekhyun can’t help but overflow. He wails, “Don’t you fucking care?!”

He pulsates, and his power explodes from underneath his fingertips. The Force he wields knocks Chanyeol back hard and releases Baekhyun. The Knight approaches Kyungsoo fast, wild and stubborn. He can feel energy pulsating between his fingertips, flashes of light bending within them like electric sparks. He can’t hear Kyungsoo warning words. Baekhyun raises his hands to Kyungsoo hastily, but the energy bursts misses pathetically, and Baekhyun growls in anger.

Before he cast another blow, the Master calmly pushes him away with his own Force. It’s strong, pushing Baekhyun down so hard, his chest is flat to the ground. Baekhyun screams in frustration, the pain not quite impactful. Kyungsoo presses more and more, the ground caving in under pressure, digging a hole. Baekhyun can barely breath, pressure pressed onto his back, and his lungs unable to expand beneath him. His cheek is squished against the soft packed dirt, and he’s fatally subdued.

“Stop.”

Baekhyun can hear the faint call above his own Force and Kyungsoo’s determined pushes, and then there’s a release. Baekhyun can finally breathe, closing his eyes and silently taking each lengthy breath. He hasn’t felt this frustration in a while, and he hasn’t been punished like this so severely. It’s almost cathartic, with such a big release like that, even with not being able to breath for at least 30 seconds. 

When Baekhyun finally lifts his head, body feeling so heavy, his gaze is to Kyungsoo. He’s standing tall, hand violently shaking. His eyes are so wide, mouth quivering with shallow breaths. His heart rate skyrocketed and he’s nearly pale as a ghost. He’s frightened, by what, Baekhyun isn’t sure.

Baekhyun can feel it again, the wave of emotions. Tears start to trickle out on their own, watering the soft dirt below. He chuckles sadly, “Are you that afraid of me? Did you think I’d kill you?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word, still shaken by both of their actions. Baekhyun feels lightheaded, and presses his face back into the dirt with a groan. He doesn’t want to give up, but sitting here in the dirt isn’t the glamorous rescue he was hoping for. His body is exhausted, not only from Kyungsoo’s punishment, but from the day spent searching for nothing. 

“We’re going to go set up camp for the night. We’ll try searching again tomorrow. Daylight will bring a new perspective,” Chanyeol’s gentle tone swirls around Baekhyun’s ears. He acknowledges it with a grunt. “Just… don’t get up, please. Not until you’re ready.”

Baekhyun frowns. He twitches his muscles, but they wouldn’t be able to provide him support even if he wanted to get up now. He slips his eyes closed and listens to their footsteps head South toward the major clearing. 

-

Baekhyun doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes. All around him is still darkness, safe for a warm glow that flickers a light behind him. Baekhyun groans, lifting his aching body up from the ground, hands grounded on the packed dirt. He wipes his face, caking dirt blowing off like dust. He sits on his knees, finally breathing well as the front of his chest expands with a little tension. His chest aches from being crushed, but he’s doing fine. He finds himself devoid of all the flaming. They are tired, resting from their excitement, and Baekhyun feels a little empty.

He looks behind him and notices the tiny flame produced in the clearing, a little campsite. Baekhyun swallows his pride, and carefully walks to the site, shame pulling at his features. He’s quietly entering the campsite, and notices Kyungsoo and Chanyeol toying with bed supplies from their packs. Baekhyun looks to the small flame, and his stomach growls. The warm flame heats his face, and Baekhyun’s hands are already searching in his bag for supplies. 

He washes his hands with disinfectant wipes and then starts to prepare the spontaneous meal. Most Jedi bring Government provided snacks, but Baekhyun believes in a wholesome meal that doesn’t take too long to prepare. He’s brought simple things: a pot, and packages of herbs and vegetables that could sustain the journey. If there was an animal nearby, perhaps he would hunt it, but it’s not entirely necessary for this trip.

Baekhyun watches the flame grow around the mixed pot of vegetables and herbs that simmer in a bath of water. They melt delicious, vegetables growing soft and turning water into a flavorful broth. His mind was focused on the meal, the nutrition it would provide to his friends, and the much needed spark of unity. 

Baekhyun notices that the two return to the fire silently, and Baekhyun can feel eyes on him. Baekhyun watches the vegetables simmer over, and he portions out the soup with tiny bowls in his bag. Baekhyun hands one to Chanyeol first, their guest Senator. He’s got hardship lined in his face, and it’s even more noticeable in this warm light. His body is tired, but his face lightens up graciously and splits into a fantastic grin. He’s a true miracle. Baekhyun would chuckle out how childish he looks.

Baekhyun silently hands the next bowl to Kyungsoo, the Master. He’s calm, soul beating steadily as he accepts the bowl politely. There’s no exchange of words. Baekhyun’s honestly a little terrified of what might come out of his mouth.

Chanyeol takes a nice gulp of the broth and hums in delight. “This is amazing, Baekhyun. It hits the spot.”

“I make do with what I have,” Baekhyun shrugs humbly, and the forest goes silent, safe for the cracking of the fire. Kyungsoo eats the soup earnestly, and there’s no complaints from him. The whole situation feels awkward, but Baekhyun is just too afraid to bring anything up. 

Moments pass, each with a tired sigh and finished bowls clanked together. Kyungsoo stares to the ground, finger drawing shapes in the soft dirt. Baekhyun is focused on the fire, the way that little sprites bounce off each other and tiny flickering embers sprout from their mother flame. He’s sucked right into it, and the reality before him swallows away.

Baekhyun concentrates hard on the souls around him. There’s the two in front of him, one bright yellow and the other deep green. There’s countless numbers of souls interspersed on the planet. There’s thousands scattered on the nearby planet of Ryloth, each flickering between life and death. The one soul he’s searching for, the navy blue, doesn’t flicker brightly anywhere, and Baekhyun’s heart sinks.

“It’s getting late. We should sleep, take turns keeping watch,” Kyungsoo directs, and Chanyeol nods in agreement. 

“I’ll take first watch,” Baekhyun replies soundly, and the other nod, Chanyeol immediately turning over to the sleeping bags laid on the ground. Kyungsoo takes the one next to the Senator, slipping his body inside the material. 

The night is silent. There’s no chirping or howling from animals, the insects do not buzz around the flame, and the wind doesn’t whistle with the leaves. It’s all very still and very unnerving. Baekhyun wishes there would be some noise. He needs a distraction from his thoughts. 

It’s been hours since they first rested, and Kyungsoo shifts in his sleeping bag while Chanyeol quietly snoozes. Baekhyun flickers his gaze above the flame and notices his friends eyes wide open, peering up at the stars in the open canopy. Baekhyun quivers at the chance, “Can’t sleep?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t really move, nor does he give any indication that he heard the other right away. Baekhyun backs off, distancing himself again with the unnerving silence. 

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun perks to the sound, bewildered that the apology passed through his friends thick lips. Baekhyun squeaks, “Sorry?”

Kyungsoo looks distant again, but Baekhyun sees tears well in the corner of his eyes. Pain hits Baekhyun in the gut, and he feels guilty somehow. He brought them here. He caused this chaos, inadvertently. His presence just causes trouble.

“I-I …We shouldn’t …,” Kyungsoo starts, but pauses. Baekhyun can feel fear striking him. He clears his throat. “Ah, never mind. It’s nothing.”

“Soo, yah. You can’t do that to me,” Baekhyun whines slightly, half-teasing, half-expecting. He hears the other sniffle, and he knows he’s serious. “You shouldn’t be the one to say sorry. I took you guys here, and I’m not … I’m not doing okay.”

“I’ve never felt so scared,” Kyungsoo whispers the confession, tears rolling down the side of his face expectedly. He wipes it immediately, and Baekhyun acts like he didn’t see it. “You’re just so … unpredictable. I thought … I thought you might …”

Baekhyun nods, understanding the terrible fate. “I’d never. Kyungsoo, I’d never do that. You have to trust me on that.”

Kyungsoo audibly swallows, and it hurts Baekhyun to see this strong figure be crumpled into a mess because of him. It doesn’t feel good to have that power. Baekhyun dips his head low in between his knees, arms hugging his legs. He feels like a kid again, so misunderstood and misguided. This trust was obliterated the moment Baekhyun let himself go.

“I don’t like it when you’re this quiet. I’m the quiet one, not you,” Kyungsoo says through the dark, the fear no longer stuck in his throat. Baekhyun feels eyes on him, and he peeks his head to be met with wide eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

The Knight gazes into the fire and is reminded of the emptiness he feels. The navy soul is nowhere to be found, and it haunts him. Baekhyun rests his chin on top of his pulled-up knees. “Do you think we’ll find him?”

“Honestly, it doesn’t look good.” Kyungsoo swallows hard while dealing the truth. It doesn’t make Baekhyun feel any better. “I’m prepared for the worst.”

“How? How can you be so prepared for that? I can’t even think about it.”

“I’ve dealt with the unexpected before,” Kyungsoo reveals, and the light goes off in Baekhyun’s head. Kyungsoo had the tragedy of a lifetime for any Jedi. He’s a hardened man now, and it makes him unnervingly less emotional to more tragedy. “The Galaxy doesn’t just take away bad people. They take away the good too.”  
Kyungsoo sighs within the silence, knowing that Baekhyun is shaking. “I know that’s not what you want to hear, but we’re not allowed these ‘wants’.”

“I’ve got to take a piss.”

Baekhyun storms out into the deeper parts of the forest to clear his mind. Frustration welds deep in him. He wants to ignore the multiple presences he feels, the souls clawing their way into his mind, but he cannot any longer. He knows what these souls are, and they are a different breed of animal. They've stalked him longer than he's known. He chose to ignore them because they were everywhere.

"Show yourself!" He calls out into the forest, to the trees so high and the souls creeping in the canopies. "I know you've been following me. You're always watching me. Show yourself!"

" _Chanyeol? Where are you?_ "

Baekhyun hears distress in the distance. He instantly let his feet carry him, and he jots out back toward the campsite. There, a perturbed looking Kyungsoo, eyes closed in concentration. Baekhyun stands beside him, now a new mission at hand.

"He mumbled something in his sleep, and then just vanished up the hill." Kyungsoo frowns, unable to deal with this properly.

"Why didn't you go for him?"

"It’s unwise to go alone. I suspect it's a trap." Kyungsoo's eyes are still closed, diligently finding his voice. "I haven't lost him. He's still screaming."

Baekhyun blinks in confusion, still in awe by Kyungsoo's odd position. If it were Baekhyun, he'd immediately run after the captured - especially if it was his lover. "I don't hear it. He's loud and screechy. Couldn't block that out if I tried."

"Baekhyun, shut up, please. I'm trying to concentrate so I don't lose him."

"You could easily just run to catch them. We'd probably be in a sweet action stance by now."

Kyungsoo pauses, but ultimately relents with a sigh as he presses forward, “Fine.”

The two Jedi use their Force to jump higher up the hill and run slightly faster, gliding through the forest faster than normal humans. The intend to catch up to kidnappers without much sound, and they are silent in their plan. As they hit the plateau of another campsite, Kyungsoo presses his body to a tree and waits for a moment to strike. Baekhyun waits with him, knowing Kyungsoo is the better strategist. 

Dangling in front of their eyes like a treat is Chanyeol tied up, mouth gagged, and sat right at the base of a tree all alone. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. He whispers, “I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I, but what choice do we have? We can’t wait here all night,” Baekhyun hisses, stomping on Kyungsoo’s foot. The Master glares at Baekhyun, but then silently nods to the Knight to press carefully. Baekhyun has a watchful eye on Chanyeol and the surrounding trees. To Baekhyun, the captures could be hiding in the dark, or in the canopies from above. Either way, they have the high ground, and the Jedi will have to be on the defensive side. 

“Hey, Chanyeol. Stop squirming. I’m here to save you, dumby.” Baekhyun sneaks to Chanyeol, and the Senators eyes widen fast. Baekhyun’s nimble fingers tug at the restraints, but they are thick and require patience that Baekhyun doesn’t have.

“Duck!” Kyungsoo calls, and Baekhyun feels the Master’s Force push him down once again, this time to dodge a metal bullet. It ricochets off the tree, exploding the bark like a grenade. Baekhyun counters, scrambling up to meet a hooded figure with a metal gun in their hands, the barrel aimed to his head. Baekhyun effectively knocks the weapon away with a few quick throws, and a few rounds fire off wildly into the ground. The assailant is stunned by Baekhyun’s quick hands and has no time to react when Baekhyun’s fist meets their face. The Knight makes a few swipes with his hands and then a few powerful kicks, but the hooded figure doesn’t go down easily.

They put up a good fight, equally skilled in some martial arts, but nothing Baekhyun can’t counter. He’s dealt with Sehun and Jongin, who are some of the best Knights in the Order. A measly assailant couldn’t outshine them.

Baekhyun feels like he’s getting the upper hand, striking the hooded figure a couple of times in vulnerable spaces. Determination fills him as he knocks his opponent into a tree, effectively pinning them. The other can only hold their arms in defense, growling at the pain. Baekhyun’s almost won.

“Hey -!”

Baekhyun barely hears the shout, before he’s blindsided, and Kyungsoo’s body is crashing into him. The two Jedi tumble, limbs tangling together as Kyungsoo’s speed carries them through the clearing and immediately crashing into a large trunk. They both exude a groan when they can finally breathe, lungs filling while the dust settles around them. 

“Not a convenient time to become a flaming comet, _Master_ ,” Baekhyun wheezes out a last quip before Kyungsoo elbows him in the gut with a muttered swear under his breath. Multiple hooded figures loom over them, and the Jedi are drained from their tumble. They’re doomed.

-

Next thing Baekhyun knows, he’s blinking, waking up to a flickering fire that’s much bigger than their initial campsite. He groans, tilting his head back and forth to get the kink out of his neck. When he goes to move his hands to rub the sore spot, he feels resistance in the form of cable ties against his wrists. He groans thoroughly again. Being captured once again doesn’t boost his ego.

Baekhyun skirts his gaze to the others captured. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are both tied on the same tree on opposite sides, both are knocked out with their heads dipped into their chests. Across from them is a table with two bandits quietly talking, and one with an obnoxious snorting laugh. Baekhyun eyes his silver hilted weapon on the table and tries his hardest to focus on the weapon. Eyes steady and mind focused, he exudes Force to wiggle the weapon along in his direction discretely. It slips a little, but it still tilts in his direction, and Baekhyun wants it so desperately.

“Hey! Oh shit…,” one bandit sneers, and instantly clamps his thick hand over the hilt. His eyes dart to the Knight who is very much awake. He warns, “Quit it punk, or I’ll nick you with your own toy.”

Baekhyun, feeling a little cocky, doesn’t back down from a challenge. He spits, “You couldn’t even figure out how to turn it on.”

The bandit scoffs, smearing dirt on the side of his scaly humanoid skin. “What’s so hard to figure out? It’s got a button, and it’s a sword.”

“Yeah, dipshit, it’s only a _laser sword_.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, trying to get a rouse out of the captor. He sees the bandits fingers twitch around it, seemingly trying to figure out how to turn it on. Baekhyun grins. “They make it idiot-proof though, so don’t even worry about it.”

“You little …,” the bandit growls, marching over with the lightsaber in his fists, shaking it wildly to turn on. Baekhyun’s heart leaps in his chest, slightly taken back by the anger. When the bandit smashes it against his knee and nothing appears, he turns to shout frustrated at the other on watch. “Hey, Upe – how in the hell does this thing work again...?”

At the moment of distraction, Baekhyun wills the closer lightsaber over, effectively snatching it out of the bandits hands and into his willing one. The saber instantly lightens up and slices through the ties around his wrists, freeing him. He jumps to his feet, and is met face to face with the other bandit. Baekhyun gives a charming grin, lightsaber tingling at his side. 

“Not everyone gets it on their first try,” Baekhyun coos at the bandit struck in fear. The fairly large man, burly and scaly, is reduced to a panicked, frozen state, unsure of the Jedi’s intentions. Baekhyun feels power underneath this, surging electricity in his fingertips. His muscles almost move to their accord, ready to slice the individual.

A knife whizzes by, effectively slicing against Baekhyun’s cheek, nicking the skin. It lands into the tree behind, and Baekhyun instantly loses the rush of power he once felt. He latches a hand onto his bleeding face cupping his cheek from the slice, and his weapon is knocked to the ground. The Jedi is then tackled, pushed up against the tree by the burly man, robes tightened in his fists. 

Another bandit saunters up, clothes tight against an hourglass shape, yet a full mask encompassing its face. Its arms are tatted, scales shuttering with the wind. It’s elegant as it stands, hands poised perfectly with other throwing knives between its claws. It gently gripped the burly mans shoulder, long claws tapping rhythmically. The humanoids voice is husky and in a whisper, but it’s feminine in quality, “Don’t let those pesky Jedi in your mind, Bronius. They are maggots, wiggling away to eat your brain.”

Bronius’s grip tightens against Baekhyun’s robes and he hikes the Jedi up a little higher. He could easily choke Baekhyun out with his huge hands that could fit about a quarter size of Baekhyun’s torso, but Baekhyun tries his best not to think about how he could die right here and now. Instead, he does what he always does: bullshit.

“Can’t we come to an agreement?” Baekhyun laughs merrily, which only upsets the brute even more. Baekhyun chokes slightly under its grasp, and he seems to like that. Baekhyun’s eyes widen further, breath caught slightly just for show. “We’re just passing through, as defenders of the Galaxy, you have to understand. Why take us?”

He plays dumb, he has to. He can’t read Upe’s face, as she is covered by a full mask, and her posture doesn’t reveal much either. He can see some realization in the brute’s face, but convincing these bandits is hard. 

“You weren’t just passing through, you liar. You think we’re dumb?” The brute, smacks Baekhyun back into the tree, and the Jedi’s spine digs into the tree bark. He releases a yelp, but it goes unheard. He whimpers cutely, and the brute looks even more ticked off. He groans, “Whiney little shit. Boss said you’d be like this…”

_Boss?_

“Bronius, let go,” Upe suddenly pleads, huskiness turning sour. She tugs on his arm. “You’ve said too much. Let him go.”

Bronius growls, fisting his hands deeper into Baekhyun’s robes. He doesn’t let go, and he doesn’t immediately listen to the others pleas. Baekhyun’s legs are losing feeling as he’s held higher in the air, back digging into the tree. 

“Bronius!” A voice blasts through the trees in the distance, and the reverberating audio causes the brute and the knife-wielding bandit to sand frozen. Baekhyun watches as a slender human woman, skin dark and beautiful, step from out of the shadows with a frown etched into her features. Power exudes from her stance, and her eyes are sharp, tinted yellow from an experiment. They are wolfish and cunning. She snarls, “Drop him.”

Bronius stands still like a statue, struck by fear, and the woman barks, “Now!”

Baekhyun nearly loses his breath when Bronius just drops him, plucked right out of his fingers. He hits the ground hard, hands bracing the leaves to soften his fall. When he finally looks up, he sees the standoff between the two women: slender Upe and the powerful one.

“Nandi, he did not mean to antagonize the prisoner. He would never go against the Bosses wishes, you know that,” Upe pleaded, her husky voice drawing desperately. She begs on her knees, and yet she is crumpled down terribly as a whisper protruding from Nandi’s lips sinks her. Upe cries horribly, reduced to shivers.

“Do you want to go home?” Nandi harshly whispers to bother of them, yellow eyes darting from each bandit. Upe is still shivering on the ground, and Bronius nods his head slowly, a frown morphed onto his face. “Then do as your told. Watch the others. I’ll take care of this one.”

Her wolfish yellow eyes are set to Baekhyun, but they aren’t as sinister as they are dangerous. Baekhyun gulps, feeling the tendrils of her whispers digging in his head to crawl forward to her. He obediently listens, giving himself up to her wicked ways as he follows her into the forest to another clearing. There’s dim lights over there too, little wicks of candles centered around a campfire. There’s another person sitting on the opposite side, carving a stick with a sharp knife. The flames flicker fast, and it makes it hard to distinguish the others features.

Nandi forces Baekhyun to sit, hand steady on his shoulder as he is roughly shoved down. She reports, almost regretfully, “Upe and Bronius had some trouble handling this one.”

Baekhyun expects a groan or regretful tone, but instead a boisterous laugh comes through. The sound is almost familiar, distinctly male, and something Baekhyun hasn’t heard in a long time. The man outstretches his arm, “500 credits, then.”

Nandi regretfully hands him the bet, and the other pockets it quickly. Baekhyun sits quietly, minding stirring in thought to remember the distinct voice. Not too shortly after, the bandit throws Nandi a blanket. She goes to unfold it, wrap it around herself, but the other cuts her off shortly, “No. For him.”

“The kid?” Nandi says, her voice exasperated, but not too rebellious. She eventually wraps the blanket around Baekhyun’s shoulders to keep him warm for the time being. The woman clicks her tongue. “I’ve been tailing him for months now. What’s so special about him?”

The other stops his work for a beat, and it feels a little threatening. Baekhyun waits, anticipating the distinct voice once again. The man, presumably a leader, frowns. “You should be grateful. You’ve done this for months, I’ve done it for years. The position I’m in became available when he took out Heechul. It was practically handed to us; you’re lucky I took you with me.”

Nandi nods respectfully, and departs to the other campsite. Regret fills Baekhyun deeply at the mention of the former second hand ( _former brother_ , Baekhyun thinks sadly). He wraps himself deeper in the blanket, and the scene before him unfolds in his mind. Connections form, and he doesn’t feel left in the dark. These bandits are his fathers, no doubt. These are the minions that have followed him and have been his fathers eyes ever since his kidnapping, he’s sure of it. 

Baekhyun dares to finally look across the fire to the man, now the second hand of his father, according to him. He’s not surprised to see Minseok, another childhood friend, all grown up and in a position of power. Even when they were kids, Minseok was always the most cooperative child of the bandits. He was never two-faced like most children. He was straight, to the point, and was undoubtedly the best thief of the bunch. He lied like it was the truth, and his cuteness played in his favor. Grown up, he still has some cute features.

Their eyes meet briefly, and Baekhyun shivers at the cold stare in his grey eyes. He winces, “Are you surprised?”

Baekhyun blows off air to act indifferent, “No, not really. He always liked you.”

There’s silence between the two, and it’s uncomfortable as imaginably possible. Minseok, the man who now sports tattoo tendrils swirling up his arms and peeking out at his chest, sat indifferently with a carved spear of wood. He watched Baekhyun carefully for years. He may know everything about Baekhyun. He probably watched him with Jongdae growing up. He may very well have told Silo about his forbidden relationship with years in the making. There’s no doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that Minseok, once a childhood friend, had ruined his life by being his father’s eyes.

“Do you like Jongdae?” Baekhyun says suddenly, heart aching at the name. He misses him so desperately. 

The fires embers crackle in the silence. Minseok shrugs. “He’s always been good to you. That’s nice to have in a partner, I guess.”

Baekhyun has an itch that he needs to scratch, something tingling his brain. “Where is he?”

“Couldn’t tell you, even if I wanted to. Even if I knew,” Minseok sighs, letting go of his project. His face is revealed more towards the fire, and that’s when Baekhyun notices the scars. Burns and lacerations cut across his cheeks. 

Baekhyun stares in awe, “Those … scars.”

Minseok touches them thoughtfully. He grimaces, “Punishments, you know, for disobeying.”

There’s remembrance and regret in the air. Baekhyun feels it pounding against his chest. It’s no wonder why Minseok never ran away, he was scarred for life, no longer able to be accepted by outside life with the bandits tale brandished on his face.

“Why am I here? Why did you capture me and the others? We did nothing to provoke you,” Baekhyun finally itches another scratch.

“Your father’s orders,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun winces at the association. “You should ask him yourself. He’ll be here soon.”

He turns away back to his business, leaving a pit of fear in Baekhyun’s stomach. All he was here for was Jongdae, yet the monster he left a long time ago comes creeping around the second Jongdae is in danger. He can’t help but speculate. Silo is a mastermind, and he did threaten Jongdae’s life many years ago. Free from jail, there’s no stopping this evil. He’ll do as he pleases.

“Hey! Stop!” 

Baekhyun perks at the screams behind him and he turns his head to a truly remarkable sight. With Kyungsoo on his back, Chanyeol runs through the forest, escaping the trap that they were both caught in. Kyungsoo bounces lazily on his back, barely able to keep his eyes open while Chanyeol does his best to dodge Upe’s throwing knives. Baekhyun sees an unconscious Nandi on the ground, as well as a bloodied Bronius staggering along weakly, out of breath. 

Chanyeol drops Kyungsoo safely onto the ground next to Baekhyun and then draws his pistol to Minseok. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s knuckles bloodied and battered, yet his hand is still steady pointing the barrel to the bandit. He’s honestly a little surprised at the Senators bold stance. He says coolly, “Don’t try anything, bandit. You’re outnumbered.”

Minseok doesn’t stir, simply looking over his fingernails. He says uninterestedly, “You’ve got Baekhyun without a weapon, Kyungsoo there on the ground – weak and a couple ribs broken, and you’re a cheap shot with a broken gun. The barrel is cracked and you’ll miss the shot.”

“N-no,” Chanyeol stutters, staggering slightly, but then readjusting his sight to his gun. “We’ll fight you.”

“No doubt, but you won’t win. You’d probably hurt yourself,” Minseok says with a shrug, eyeing Chanyeol’s determination. From Baekhyun’s point of view, the bandit doesn’t even look that interested, and it scares him how Chanyeol has little regard of it. 

Baekhyun tugs Chanyeol’s leg, and says quietly, “Don’t shoot, please.”

Chanyeol temporarily lets go of his stance, and huffs, “Baekhyun, let me handle it. I’ve got the gun, I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly not,” Minseok drawls out, pulling out his own pistol and aiming it directly at Chanyeol when his guard was down. Chanyeol freezes, gun now at his side with wide eyes staring down the barrel from across the fire. “Come on, Senator. Can’t you tell a lie when you hear it? It wasn’t even that good of a bluff. You had me pinned.”

Chanyeol whines terribly and pouts at Baekhyun. “See! I fucking had it.”

“God, Chanyeol, just sit down while you still have some decency,” Kyungsoo groans, pulling himself up to sit next to Baekhyun with a wince. He looks grim, his face washed out of color and sweat at his temples. Baekhyun hasn’t seen him this sick in a while. The Senator obeys with a little rebellious grumble, but his otherwise rebellious streak is completely deflated.

Minseok holds the gun to Chanyeol for another minute or so, before the others finally catch up. Minseok’s cold steel eyes don’t even blink to them, steady on the Senator. He commands, “Go get cleaned up. Boss wouldn’t want you looking like scraps.”

They scurry away wordlessly, Upe and Bronius lifting Nandi’s unconscious body up to drag her down further into the forest. Now the two Jedi and Senator sit quietly across from the lead bandit, and all anticipate the arrival of the mastermind. Kyungsoo breathes heavily next to Baekhyun, hand on his ribs. Baekhyun notices that the lightsabers are nowhere in sight, and Chanyeol’s pistol is lying on the ground, but a risk. 

Minseok settles his own pistol beside him and relaxes a little. There’s audible footsteps behind him, leaves crunching with each step. Baekhyun can sense the soul, grey and pulsating loudly. He recognizes it, and it scares him. There’s no doubt about it, Baekhyun can’t control the unrest he feels, no matter how much skill he’s been trained with. Silo is purely evil and has haunted him his whole life. He knows everything. 

The lead bandit reveals himself from the darkness, standing tall and grinning wide at his prizes. All four stand to see him and stand tall. He says with recognition, “Ah! What a nice little family reunion, eh? Baekhyunnie, isn’t it nice to see your friend Minseokkie again? I’m sure you two have missed each other.”

He clamps a hand down hard on Minseok’s shoulder, grazing his fingers in the muscle. Minseok lets out a strained breath through his nose, but does not give in. Silo gives a haunting smile to his son, but Baekhyun does not give him any satisfaction.

“And you’ve brought your friends,” Silo sing-songs. His eyes go to the tall Senator and he fakes the soft look in his eyes. “I know you. You’re that Naboo Senator – Chanyeol Park, the Great Senator Seohyuk Park’s son. I’m sorry for your loss.”

If Baekhyun blinked, he would have missed the transition of the faux-softness to the sinister smirk lying on the surface. He chuckles, “Although, if you think about it, without our bombing party, you would have never had the legacy you have now as a Senator.”

Next to the Knight, Chanyeol swallows hard, jaw tight as a screw. He balls his fist up, but Baekhyun tries his hardest to worm around it and comfort the other. He’s tolerated Silo’s insane behavior before, and sometimes it’s hard to endure, especially when he’s infiltrated most of their lives.

Silo’s eyes turn sharply to the pale Kyungsoo. His voice is a little more genuine, less peppy. “Ah, and General Do. It’s nice to finally meet the man whose been hunting my fleets.”

Baekhyun whips his head to Kyungsoo, disbelief in his eyes as he gazes at his friend. He knew of Kyungsoo’s secret missions with the Council, but he never thought that they would order something so heinous of the great General. Kyungsoo’s solid reaction doesn’t help his cause. He avoids contact with Baekhyun, instead staring back at Silo with an equal frown.

Silo snorts, “How does it feel to be the Government’s errand boy?”

Baekhyun is in disbelief, now confused as to what side he’s on. He doesn’t even need to voice his questions aloud since his father knows of his questions.

“Yeah, seems like the Government is in everyone’s field nowadays. Bribing the Jedi Order, the gangs, and Eko. Poor civilians are in the cross fire. Waah, boo-hoo,” He fakes a cry, laughing maniacally at the absurd situation and his claims. Baekhyun growls in frustration, unable to make sense of the craziness. “Oh, don’t get so upset, Baekhyunnie. It’s out of your control anyways. Just go back home.”

Baekhyun stiffens at his father’s intrusion. He’s terrified, but he knows in his heart that he has to stay. He can’t be silent for this. “I won’t. I’m here on mission.”

“It must be a personal vendetta, then. The Order wouldn’t dare let politics get caught into the mix.” Silo slides his eyes curiously to Chanyeol before returning back. Baekhyun holds his tongue steady for a little while. He knows that revealing too much to the bandit might put them in danger, but Baekhyun has a feeling that Silo knows it anyway. So, damn the rules and the way that Kyungsoo looks at him warningly.

“Where is he?” Baekhyun says adamantly, voice edging toward a threat.

Silo tilts his head. “Who?”

“You know damn well,” Baekhyun spits, and Kyungsoo throws him a glare even in his weak state, telling him to keep his mouth shut. The Knight ignores it. “Jongdae has been missing. The information I was given tracking him leads him here.”

Silo tries his hardest to hold back, but a teasing little smile quivers at the corner of his mouth and his eyes are gleaming. “You think I would know something about that? That’s awfully nice of you to think.”

The way he’s teasing, Baekhyun knows the bandit wants him to admit it – admit that Silo knows anything and everything about Baekhyun’s life. This satisfaction only eggs Baekhyun on, grinding his teeth as he’s faced with difficulties along every path. Facing his father again truly wasn’t good for his heart or mind, but it was a necessary evil.

The trio stays silent, while Silo can’t contain his neutral expression, instead cackling about the frustrating path that Baekhyun is in. He turns to his hand, Minseok looking back at him curiously. “You know, actually we picked something up along the way. Min, show them that thing stuck in the dirt.”

Minseok obeys immediately, searching in a satchel beside him. He rummages until he finally grips something tight and hovers it toward the fire. Baekhyun follows it, and immediately there’s gasps around the circle. In Minseok’s hands is a dirty lightsaber hilt, but not just any ordinary saber. It’s Jongdae’s. Baekhyun can feel the light energy pulsating from it, and it’s distinctly his.

“Jongdae …,” Baekhyun feels the exhale escape before he can even think. Beside him, Chanyeol shakes and Kyungsoo stands stiffly. Baekhyun can feel all of their hearts racing at the discovery. 

As Silo looks down upon the three, Baekhyun can’t help but feel stuck. Of course his father knew of Jongdae’s disappearance. And, although he doesn’t say it outright, Baekhyun has a feeling that the disappearance could have been caused by the mastermind. Silo has done larger scale things for little improvements, and this fits into his style perfectly. 

_But why torment me like this?_

“Is he alive?” Baekhyun barely gets out.

“For now,” Silo says slyly, seriousness dripping in as he holsters the weapon in his own belt. Baekhyun seethes just looking at him casually handle Jongdae’s possessions as if they’re his. “Let that ease your mind.”

Honestly, he hates to admit, it slightly does. Although Jongdae’s status is aware to the most evil man in the Galaxy, he still is alive somewhere out there. Slight hope rings through Baekhyun’s mind. There might not be a stopping point for Baekhyun. He’s disobeyed the Order, and now Silo is in control of Jongdae’s fate somehow. It doesn’t feel morally right, but the Force will guide him.

“Ya’ll look like shit, no offense,” Silo declares loudly and proudly, staring at the disheveled Senator and Master Jedi. “Get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll resume. Perhaps we can collaborate.”

He grins to Minseok. “Lead them to the cots. Make sure they’re ready for celebrities.” 

Minseok nods silently and an abrasive-looking Chanyeol follows Minseok’s threatening stare. Baekhyun turns to leave, and Kyungsoo directly behind him, but a hand attaches to his arm. Baekhyun stiffens against his father’s strength, the hard silence between the three is thick enough to slice through.

Silo doesn’t pay the Master Jedi any mind, and just breathes down Baekhyun’s neck, “Let’s meet at sunrise. We’ll have a nice little father-son chat.”

Silo untightens his grip, but it never really goes away. His imprint is impactful, leaving physical and mental reminders. Baekhyun silently walks down the hill with Kyungsoo wrapped around him, careful not to topple over a rock. The bandit’s campsite is a little farther into the woods and near a cave mouth. Their ships are parked around the base of the mountain, hidden from sight. 

Minseok shows them to a cot and places out several medical supplies with Government issued logos stamped on the outside. Minseok lightly places bandages over Chanyeol’s minor cuts and lets the Senator lie comfortably on the comforter. Baekhyun watches him rest, breathing in and out steadily. It all feels so different down here. The camp is quiet with minimal rowdy play, as normally bandits do. It feels like a battalion rather than hooligans.

“May I?” Minseok asks politely, gesturing to Kyungsoo who holds his left torso. He winces, but relents, lifting his hand. Minseok inspects the area, palpating the soft flesh. The Jedi groans, and Minseok finally backs off. “You’ve got at least 3 rib fractures. You won’t be able to fight or do any labor-intensive activities unless you want your lung to collapse.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kyungsoo groans, breathing through his nose when Minseok stabilizes Kyungsoo’s arm against his chest to keep the ribs steady. 

“Sorry, it was orders.” Minseok shrugs and leaves it at that. He wraps Kyungsoo’s torso well, and then tends to his own business. Kyungsoo has his left arm trapped in a sling that stabilizes the area affected. He can finally rest, sitting down beside Chanyeol. The Master gently rubs gentle, soothing circles into Chanyeol’s back, and that’s when Baekhyun perks at the trembles tearing through Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun sighs, “This is just a temporary thing. We’ll get through –”

A hand goes to his mouth, Kyungsoo’s good hand, and he gives a hard hush. Baekhyun goes silent, mouth forming a frown as he watches them. Kyungsoo whispers something to Chanyeol and the other croaks back with tears. The Master strokes Chanyeol’s hair, fingers digging into the scalp as he comforts the other who is visibly upset. He does this for minutes until Chanyeol’s sobs turn into coos, and eventually gentle sleeping breaths. Baekhyun wishes he had his Jongdae to comfort him now.

“Clear your mind, Baekhyun. I can practically hear your thoughts,” Kyungsoo says authoritatively, assuming his role as a Master. 

Baekhyun frowns. “You don’t need to be like this. We’re well outside of being loyal Jedi now.”

“You might, but I still have some moral integrity to uphold.” He shoots Baekhyun a stern look, but the other is not fazed by it – at least not when Silo is still haunting him. Kyungsoo draws a blanket around Chanyeol and pats his covered arm. His gaze is fond as he looks at the sleeping Senator, his lover. “He’s still upset.”

About meeting his father’s maker, or Baekhyun leading them into a trap knowing that they’d follow, or simply the fact that Baekhyun told him not to shoot – he doesn’t really know. He doesn’t ask in fear of being scolded just by not knowing and making matters worse. There’s not much Baekhyun can do to make anything better, so he sits in silence, reveling in the mistakes he’s made, including his main mission. 

“We won’t save anyone unless I make a deal with Silo,” Baekhyun mutters softly. Kyungsoo still soothingly pets a sleeping Chanyeol. The words are fatal and true, they both know it. Silo has ties with everyone. Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he collaborated the crews disappearance. He came in contact with Jongdae’s weapon, therefore he must have been close to where Jongdae is or once was. The only thing Baekhyun knows for certain is that his father would be kind enough to let him know if Jongdae was dead. He wouldn’t let Baekhyun suffer in the hope of finding Jongdae alive if he was already dead. That would be torture.

He feels Kyungsoo’s hand card through his own hair suddenly, and it doesn’t bother Baekhyun in the slightest. It’s odd, coming from not-normally nurturing Kyungsoo, but, then again, nothing is normal about this adventure. In fact, Baekhyun feels like he’s got a different skin on. He’s absolutely terrified of what is to come now that Silo is involved.

“Sleep on it,” Kyungsoo whispers, and it’s soothing when Baekhyun closes his eyes. Kyungsoo tucks a strand of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear and the other shivers slightly from the intimate sensation. “In the morning, go with your gut plan.”

“That’s unlike you,” Baekhyun chuckles softly, and Kyungsoo pats his cheek. His fingers leave a lasting impression though. 

“I don’t like the thought of it, but we don’t have any other options.” Baekhyun peels his eyes open to see Kyungsoo’s darken. His friend’s mind is swirling and his dark green soul is twirled in knots, conflicted and feeling helpless to the cause. Baekhyun isn’t sure how to set him at ease, so he falls asleep with a hope in his chest.

 

-

Baekhyun wakes with someone brushing his bangs out of his face. The hand is rough and calloused, but is gentle in nature. He flutters his eyes open to see the sunrise peaking out in the distance between the trees. The petting sensation is gone, but Baekhyun still feels the grey soul hovering above him. He turns and then fully wakes to his father, who patiently waits with a gentler face. 

“Good morning, birdie,” his father greets, and the familiar pet name hits a sour note in Baekhyun’s gut. Though, he knows what he has to do. He acknowledges with a nod, and then grips the calloused hand that’s outreached for balance as he stands. “Let us go somewhere more private to talk.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to leave his two curled up friends behind at the camp, his plan now settling in the soles of his feet as he takes steps in line with his father’s. He walks to an edge he hasn’t gone before, literally and figuratively. They travel up the mountain side, rounding it to the other end and see outward amongst the plains, the sunrise peaking. Figuratively, Baekhyun finds himself letting go of the teachings and finally letting go of the shells he’s formed around himself. Here, he is no longer a Jedi, nor is he Silo’s son. He is Baekhyun, a human of the Galaxy that controls his fate by the will of the Force. 

The father and son sit on a cliffs edge, both of their legs dangling the overhang daringly. Silo is much less boastful here, quiet and different from his normal puffy appearance. Although it should send off alarms, Baekhyun wills himself to be content with the gentleness. He has to in order to relax.

It’s peaceful up here, so high into the mountain cliffs, the tree canopies just within foots reach right below. Again, there’s no animal sounds, but just soft breezes passing through that rustle the leaves and whistles against the rocks. Out here, there’s only more plains of grass swaying gently together. 

“I've dreamed of waking up like this,” Silo begins slowly, grit in his tone yet a wide smile drawn against his mouth. “Just me, my baby birdie, and the sunrise.”

The pet name is called again, but Baekhyun doesn’t draw attention to it. It reverberates and it’s recognized, but he’s grown to wash it out. A bird doesn’t suit him any longer.

“When you were a baby, you would constantly cry at the crack of dawn. You were my chirping little birdie. You’d cry _Pa..pa…Pa…pa!_ Just like a little bird calling to its mother,” Silo sighs dreamily, eyes flickering to Baekhyun with fondness. His leg sways a little, knocking into Baekhyun’s (definitely with purpose), but Baekhyun freezes at the touch. The dreamy smile fades slightly, and Baekhyun knows the bandit can feel the tension. 

“Look, I’ll just get to the point,” He draws out an aggravated sigh. “Eko’s got Jongdae. About 4 days ago, they crashed a fleet right through the ship he was on. It was a mess out there, and my boys were ordered by those scum to go clean it out and hunt the survivors.”

“I wasn’t going to take their shit. Nobody tells my guys to clean up someone else’s messes. So, I hopped on, and it was a bloodbath out there – incredibly inhumane, I tell ya.” Silo shakes his head, still in disbelief. “The Captain and Jedi were still alive, but word got out about them. Soon after I made sure they were stable, Eko came and snatched the ship out of the way.”

Silo takes out a smoke and lights it. The rings of smoke cascade into the open field, and the embers fly down the drag fast. He exhales, “They’ve had their eye on Jongdae for a long time – said something like ‘ _it’ll be pleased with him’_.”

Baekhyun scrunches his face, “ _It_?”

“Yeah,” Silo breathes, and there’s a bit of an incredulous laugh behind it. “Eko is just the name for the pawns – the wanna-be terrorists. The real deal is this _thing_ , this entity. Nobody talks about _the thing_ because everyone is afraid of it.”

The drag is reduced to ash in another inhale, and smoke blows through the bandits nostrils. He twists the end into the mountain side and then chucks it into the forest. Silo shrugs. “I’ve never seen it though. Could be a talking bush for all I know. People worship the weirdest shit these days, I swear.”

Baekhyun doesn’t really know how to process all this information. It’s a lot to handle. Already, his heart beat accelerates at the thought of Jongdae and a lot of innocent people in the hands of another psychotic group. The other thought that goes through his mind is this _thing_. It could be another mastermind, or possibly a Sith promising horrible wishes to those that do it’s biding. Baekhyun has felt a Darkness before lurking within the Galaxy, but it felt so close to home that he thought it must be his own personal struggles. 

The thing about Eko is that it was always a faceless group. No true leader represented them, just their outlandish message. _Eko – the truth reverberated around the world._

Baekhyun supposes that this _thing_ could be the mastermind. The Knight can’t help but wonder what many men could be so frightened of. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Baekhyun has to close his eyes when the blinding sun finally rises over the peak and blinds him temporarily. 

Silo gets quiet for a moment, the laughs and nudges stopping momentarily. He says confidently, “You’re going to join my team.”

“Are you insane?” Baekhyun gapes, but the Silo laugh isn’t there. Instead, he pulls out another drag and inhales.

“You want to save Jongdae and all those innocent people? Then you’ll have to join,” Silo says the ultimatum, as if it’s that simple. He draws again and again, the time flying past too quickly. Baekhyun is silent, frozen in place at the audacious offer. “You know how these things work, Baekhyun. There’s always a price.”

He sounds so cold here, and it doesn’t make it any better. He lured Baekhyun in with the sweet nicknames and the sunrise, and the familiarity of a father, but it was all a ruse. He’s still a reigning bandit, the cruel mastermind of sick games. He toys with people’s minds, ruins their livelihood by a single offer. Baekhyun thought he was above these tactics, he is the son of Silo after all. But even he fell for this trap. 

“Just imagine, a father-son duo.” Silo blows off another ring and it passes through the forest below. “I could teach you many things, my boy. You’d be with your real family again. You could marry who you want, have a kid, live a normal life.”

It’s tempting because it’s there within reach. With years of suppression, these past couple of days have been freeing for Baekhyun. The taste is just at the tip of his tongue. 

But he knows the bandit life is cruel and unusual. If he chooses to join, he’ll have the chance at a normal life, but abandon all that he’s known and all that he’s come to love. If he refuses, he’ll be on his own to find the ship. He could fail, but with Silo’s knowledge, there’s still a chance. The mere thought of it makes Baekhyun’s stomach churn. The decision between his home and safety, and what makes his life meaningful all hang in the balance.

A hand clamps on his shoulder, rough and stern. “I’ll let you think on it. I want an answer before high sun.”

The bandit leaves their sacred place, leaving Baekhyun in his own thoughts on the mountain side. He gazes at the plain, emptiness swaying like it’s done before. The sun is rising steadily and time is running out. He could think all day on it, or he supposes he could wait their all day and make a gut decision at last minute. Even then, it’s still hard to say. Either way, he’ll be a burden to someone.

-

When Jongdae blinks awake, all he see is darkness. It's a strange phenomenon - the dark enveloping all his vision, everything devoid of light. Yet his mind wants something, anything, because the dark is frightening and unpredictable. 

Just then, a flash of light blinks into his awareness, and Jongdae is slightly relieved and slightly apprehensive. The light is steady and streaming, like a lamppost. This sudden revelation of light with no other sensations makes Jongdae’s mind wander. _What makes the light? Where did it come from?_

Jongdae swallows: _who turned it on?_

Suddenly, the light disappears and Jongdae quivers. The light did not shut off, no. Something passed in front of it, shadowing its warmth. Jongdae isn’t even sure if what he’s seeing is real, or if the blood loss had really made him lose his mind.

There’s a moment where Jongdae can’t breathe, and it’s hardly something that’s just biological. He feels a force pressing onto his mouth and nose, sealing them shut while he squirms. He hyperventilates just for a moment, arms trying to raise to scratch the perpetrator off – even though no physical presence is felt. His arms can’t move, restrained by something else entirely, and his body jerks on its own just to get release.

It comes finally, and Jongdae gasps, filling his lungs to the fullest. His heart is leaping in his throat, and the darkness tickles his ear with hollow laughter.

“ _Welcome back to the living, my dear sweet puppet._ ”  
Jongdae swallows his saliva and he swears he sees something shift in the dark. He retorts back into the dark, “Who are you?”

“I am familiar, yet not fully acquainted,” the voice shifts, wavering in its structure – almost as if it’s projected mechanically or artificially produced. It sounds like an older man from a Government affiliated planet, the accent strong and proper. Yet, the voice he woke to was sick and sinister like a conniving slug. “I am part of Eko Regime – the reverberating voice of truth.”

“Are you the leader?” Jongdae asks to the dark, and a child-like laughter fills the room. Jongdae’s head is swirling, confused. He raises a brow. “I guess not, then. What is your name?”

“You may call me whatever you wish, honey,” the voice changes to a huskier woman’s voice, sultry and tickling Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae swears he feels claws curling around his jawline and a kiss pressed to his cheek by soft lips. “My minions call me _thing_ or _it_. Those are so vague and boring. Won’t you be a dear and give me a proper name?”

“Uh …,” Jongdae thinks out loud intelligently. He feels a little flustered, especially with a hot whisper in his ear. “Are you male or female?”

“Gender is arbitrary, isn’t it?” a small boy giggles to his left, but Jongdae swears the woman was just to his right. His heart races at the unknown. _Was there multiple people here? Was this a trick?_ “I want to be called whatever you like. Whatever suits your tastes.”

Jongdae hums, feeling a little less nervous around a child and whatever game it’s playing. “I suppose Baram would do. It means _wind_. And your voice carries like an everchanging wind.”

“ _Baram. I suppose it is subtle enough. Harmless enough_ ,” the sinister voice cackles, and the feeling of air being squeezed from Jongdae’s lungs comes back. He struggles yet again, gasping. The voice then teases, “ _My sweet, sweet bird. Are you ready to sing?_ ”

Jongdae gasps, and the air flows through him once again. He isn’t sure what to think or how to feel. This faceless voice in the dark is playing tricks on him, and he doesn’t appreciate it. With a shaky breath, bravery carries him, “What are you, Baram? What do you want from me?”

There’s silence, the eerie silence that Jongdae feels when diving into water. Jongdae waits patiently, but his eyes start to make nothing out of the darkness. Tendrils creep along the floor, slithering and soundlessly slimy. Shiny beady eyes perk in the corner, but disappear as soon as Jongdae stares at it directly. 

“I am everything and anything. Something, not nothing. A thing but not solid. A feeling, yet so alive,” the proper man speaks. It sounds like a riddle when he speaks. Jongdae shakes his head, not understanding, but he doesn’t even know if this thing can see or if it’s even real.

“I only want what most men are willing to give up,” the sultry womanly voice wisps against his ear, trying its best to seduce the Jedi. “I want your fear.”

“My … fear?” Jongdae questions. The womanly voice stays in a hum of agreement. “In exchange for…?”

“Anything you desire. A life without work, fame and fortune, all your cravings, sex,” she breathes down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He feels tingles at his thighs, like dancing finger tips at his inner thighs. “Am I not generous? Don’t you think it’s fair?”

“What do you get out of taking my fear?” Jongdae asks, and is met with a giggle of a boy. 

“I need to eat, you silly. It’s so yummy,” the boy says, and Jongdae sees a ferocious grin in the darkness. The Jedi’s heart races slightly at the purr around him. “It’s very sweet, like candy almost!”

Jongdae doesn’t like the way the child says that, it’s almost psychotic with its playful tone. If any of the other voices were to say it, it would sound even creepier. Baram’s four identities switch out constantly, and Jongdae doesn’t have a strategy on how to tackle this with words. He enters the situation cautiously, waiting for the sinister cackle to rouse back up to the surface.

“Why would you take me and restrain me, Baram? It’s uncomfortable,” he says, wiggling his way at restraints that clasp around him tightly. They feel like vines with thorns pricking his skin. 

“ _Good, I need you on edge_ ,” the sinister voice hisses for a moment. There’s a pause, and then a bellowing laugh echoes in the room. “ _You have a very special gift, Jongdae. I was so fascinated by it. I knew you would be perfect for this._ ”

_Gift?_

As if the voice heard his thoughts, the elder voice speaks lowly, “God has given you an interesting ear. You can hear the song of the dead.”

Jongdae hesitates, “I … don’t know what you mean.”

“At a species last moments, they release a song marking their death. Only certain special individuals may hear this call, and the producer must have thoughts of a receiver.” The elder man explains, and the restraints tighten against his skin to anticipate Jongdae’s protests. “You’ve heard it before, surely.”

Now that Jongdae thinks about it, he’s heard strange whispers that coincide with death, but he’s never put the two together. When Master Bali and Senator Park both passed, Jongdae heard familiar tunes. He just thought he was going crazy. These songs were something he couldn’t explain, but he figured that everyone else ignored it. To think, it was connected all these years.

“These songs are always followed by death, no matter the circumstance,” the sultry woman explains, and Jongdae shivers at a touch across his chest, lithe fingers grazing his skin. “Death is wonderfully terrifying.”

“I’ve always had a fascination with species that need to breathe to survive. The slightest obstruction makes their body fly in fright,” the woman shudders with a lovely gasp. A claw runs down Jongdae’s jaw and nicks his throat. “It’s delectable.”

Jongdae feels rigid, the unknown is so out of reach. This bodiless entity is frightening, but that’s what it desires. Jongdae’s never read of any such being, unless it is a projection of the Darkness. It could be, with such similar features as growing stronger off of fear and living in dark, secluded places. However, there has never been a creature depicted in the books, not even from ancient texts, that is similar to a multiple-voiced entity. 

Jongdae doesn’t know his role in this, other than he is apparently very special. What that has to do with fear, he doesn’t know. It scares him.

“Now, look here, young Master,” the boy says all around him, as if it’s obvious of the direction. Jongdae continues to face forward, swallowing silently and waiting patiently. A bright flash engulfs the room for a second, and Jongdae recoils slightly. The brightness is a little unbearable, but soon it fades back to black. 

Jongdae is about to ask about the sudden flash, but then, as if on cue, a little screen pops up in front of him. Then two. Four. Sixteen, and so on. All little screens, all video feed of different planets. One is in the familiar ruins of Onderon still worn from tropical storms, others are in front of street market vendors and bars. He hears the laughter of children playing in the river, and another of a family having an outing. The lives of the normal, every day-to-day people.

“What… is this?” Jongdae asks in awe, eyes scanning the lit screens in front of him. It’s a lot of information to take in. 

“Supper,” the boy squeaks delightfully. Jongdae can feel the nasty grin if it had a face. “Let me give you a taste. Focus on the bottom right.”

Jongdae obliges carefully, not wanting to anger this _thing_. He swallows and takes a gander at the bottom right screen. There, it shows a large hangar filled with ships of all sizes. There’s a male Duros soldier sitting quietly in the corner of the screen. His green skin is so vibrant and full of life. He’s focused on his device, mouth formed in a frown.

Suddenly, from the opposite corner and seemingly out of the blue, a droid pops into frame and walk directly into the sight of the soldier. The man looks up and does a double take before a smile widens across his face. He gasps, “General Jongdae Kim? Is that really you, sir?”

Jongdae feels confused suddenly at the mans question. That droid was not him, not at all. Was the soldier mistaken? It makes Jongdae feel frightened.

The man gets up from his seat and goes to greet “Jongdae” with excitement in his step. “Gosh, I’ve always wanted to meet you. You’re such an inspiration for the Galaxy …”

That’s when Jongdae hears the hum, and his blood turns cold. The song of death plays sweetly in his ear and reverberates against his skull. It’s something familiar, something he’s heard when he was a child. He doesn’t know the words, but he remembers the rhythm and the inflection of it in his native tongue. It was a lullaby, but now it makes Jongdae feel dread.

“You give me hope.”

Jongdae can’t help but watch as the droid acting as him takes out a blaster pistol suddenly. In a second, the male Duros is shot in the head, his body suddenly dropping to the hangar floor and his head bleeding a bright blue blood. In all happens so fast, yet Jongdae sees the slight widening of the mans eyes, and how the life drains out of his cold body. The hum ends abruptly, and leaves Jongdae with silence ringing in his head.

“Ah, so satisfying,” the proper man says with a pleasant hum. “Your fear is a lot savorier than most. It’s been properly stored – never opened in years, aged like a fine wine.”

Jongdae, shaking slightly from the screen depictions, growls, “What is this? Who’s doing this?”

“You,” the man says simply, and wills Jongdae to look in the direction of the screen again. Jongdae doesn’t want to look at the body or the blood pooling out of him, but the restraints twist him to that direction. The droid clanks it’s body to be focused within the screen and then turns to face. There, Jongdae sees a familiar face – his own – staring right back at him, implanted on the metal surface. His face is cold with a frown, devoid of his cheerful manner. It’s almost unnerving. Everything else of the droid flickers like a hologram, the Jedi robes and his hair, and underneath is a metal skeleton of the droid. 

The screen then flickers to a zoomed-out planet, presumably the one that the recently deceased soldier was on. Tiny red dots fill the planet, and the image is familiar. Jongdae saw this on Onderon, Polus, and many other raided Eko hideouts. A planet of red dots with seemingly no weapons of mass destruction. It all seemed very odd.

“These dots represent a location where you will kill,” the woman greets in his right ear so seductively. Jongdae swears he feels teeth against his earlobe. “Watch how many you will terrorize.”

The infinite amount of screens flicker to shots of planets, each holding at least thousands of dots on its surface. It’s so much that the whole shot is practically red. Jongdae’s heart beats loudly against his chest in anticipation for this torture.

“ _You’ll hear them all, screams and songs. But don’t worry. I’ll sip your fear away_ ,” the sinister voice cackles as Jongdae shakes in fear. Jongdae tries his best to move his head away when he feels a long lick at his cheek and then a hum of satisfaction, but he’s frozen in fear. He will be the destruction. He, unintentionally, will cause suffering. 

“ _It’ll be a symphony_.”

At first, Jongdae tried to fill his mind with something else as a horror show massacre happened before his very eyes with hundreds of droids across the Galaxy. He hoped that this was a nightmare, or a sick joke that he’d wake from. The hums overlap each other, harmonies distancing from themselves while screams of terror looped over and over. His name is shakenly sputtered between gurgles of blood and fear. The songs of death echo in his head, an overbearing compilation of noises bouncing against his skull and sending tremors down his spine.

His eyes automatically open since closing them encapsulated the voices in his head. Visuals of murders happen before his very eyes with the reactions of innocent people crying for help and bloody streets. He wants to desensitize himself from these killings, but, with his name being attached to every single one, he can’t help feeling guilty and responsible for their deaths and the terror rocking the Galaxy.

What gets him to break is a familiar young man that hides in the marigold field. He’s got his blaster pistol on his side, waiting for a droid to sneak up on him. In the distance is a farmhouse being raided by similar cold looking droids, each with a flickering face. The man tries to silence his breath. He’s so scared, he’s shaking. Two droids team up and set ablaze to the marigold field while the man is still there, the orange buds bursting alive as the fire creeps up and burns it to ash. The man will be roasted alive if he doesn’t escape. Jongdae wants to scream at him, tell him to run, but the man is deaf to the pleas form the other side of the Galaxy. To make matters worse, the droids faces flicker as his own, and responsibility weighs heavily on Jongdae’s shoulders. 

“No… please! Baram! Stop this – _please_!”

Within minutes, Jongdae is reduced to pitiful screams and tears streaming down his face. He screams until his voice is raw, and then continues silently. He weeps until dryness consumes him, and then he whimpers. He sees children’s faces turn from admiration to horror as their brother and sister lay dying in the streets by their idol. Fathers are slaughter, mothers are skinned. Soldiers are murdered in their own barracks, and Jedi are fending off armies of flickering droids. Everyone is caught off guard by the terror and Jongdae has no way of stopping it. 

Here, in this darkness, Jongdae cannot escape his worst nightmare. 

 

-

After careful consideration, Chanyeol decides that the best way to release his frustration was to climb the mountain and get away from everything. He slips quietly out of his resting spot. He gives Kyungsoo a gentle kiss on his forehead, relishing in the way the Master Jedi crinkles his nose for a second, but then simmers down into a warm smile. 

The spot next to Kyungsoo is empty, Baekhyun’s form is no longer there. Yet the mattress still holds his shape, so he could not have left too long ago. Chanyeol kept his guard up a little for the Jedi’s disappearance, but he also couldn’t denounce the fact that he was also leaving Kyungsoo behind. 

His journey was through the woods and up the mountain. It’s a bit of a hike, but nothing he couldn’t handle. In his years of fatherhood, he’s found that his daughter has run him into shape. Before, he didn’t necessarily work on his body. People found him attractive, regardless of whether he could physically lift someone or win in combat. However, when he became a father, his daughter put up a challenge. There were times where she could outwind him with a race through the Palace or lifting her up onto the slide over hundreds of times. He vowed to get into shape to be a real father for her, not only to play, but also to protect. He took self-defense classes and even trained how to use a pistol. He’s not a bad shot either, despite the Senator reputation.

A hike in the woods is less thrilling than chases Chanyeol has had before. Kyungsoo has given him stern warning for seeking out a thrill, but he can’t help it. Danger lurks at every corner, and Chanyeol loves to bait it out and take them by surprise. He’s done it to several thieves that believed they outsmarted the Naboo Senator, but they felt the surprise instead. Kyungsoo says he’ll get killed someday, but Chanyeol thinks that’s a bit dramatic.

Chanyeol carefully treads the small rocky path up the mountain. There isn’t much to see above the canopy of trees. The yellow plains spread across the planet flatly, and Chanyeol can see Shimia’s moons floating in the sky. The sun is about to rise in the other direction, peaking up above the plains. 

“ _Just imagine, a father-son duo._ ” 

Chanyeol hears voices in the distance, and he creeps silently against the mountain, trying to get a closer look. He does not want to be noticed, but he can hear the scratchiness of the lead bandit’s voice - Silo, the madman himself. 

The first time he found out about Baekhyun’s connection to Silo, he honestly thought it was a joke. Baekhyun – the boy that bakes cookies and laughs the hardest at his jokes and wants a pet sugar glider even though they are a rare breed – related to a monster that destroyed Naboo and ultimately gave his father an injury that killed him. Chanyeol laughed hard, disbelief in his throat.

But, it was true, and a fact that Baekhyun hid very well. It didn’t seem like he wanted anything to do with his father. Chanyeol only found out through his own staff before posing it to Baekhyun himself during a night out. Baekhyun confessed drunkenly, deeply apologizing for the mistakes of his father with tears in his eyes. It stung, but it wasn’t the end of the world. His father passed on for almost a century at that point. The dust already settled.

“ _I could teach you many things, my boy. You’d be with your real family again. You could marry who you want, have a kid, live a normal life._ ”

Chanyeol widens his eyes at the conversation. It sounds like Silo is making a proposition of some sort. Or, perhaps, a reunion. _Would Baekhyun really betray the Order like this? Has he already?_

The Senator hears rocks scraping against others, and he knows he needs to get out of there. He flies down the mountain without any more ear on the conversation. Chanyeol scurries back to the camp to avoid contact with Baekhyun or, even worse, Silo. He shuffles back into the tent with Kyungsoo still nestles in the mattress. Chanyeol sidles snuggly next to him and closes his eyes, as if nothing happened. However, he's still buzzing with the knowledge, and, if he's learned anything in his 32 years of life, keeping this information inside and away from Kyungsoo would only hurt him in the long run. He had to talk to Kyungsoo.

He tries jostling the Jedi awake, but Kyungsoo winces in pain where his ribs meet the ground. Chanyeol aborts that plan, instead whispering his name, but the Jedi only groans in response. Chanyeol sighs. He doesn't want to have to resort to this, but there's no other way. 

He leans in close enough so that his hot breath stirs against Kyungsoo’s neck. There, he places a tentative lick and then kisses the soft skin there. Kyungsoo lets out a pleased breath in his sleep, a pleasant smile on his lips as Chanyeol kisses up the column of his neck. Chanyeol pauses before his assault, and then he lightly grazes Kyungsoo’s earlobe with his teeth.

Immediately, Chanyeol squeaks when there is a fist in his shirt, and he’s faced with a bewildered looking Kyungsoo, his eyes and hair matching a wild intensity as he was just abruptly awakened.

“I told you not to bite my _fucking ears_ –“ Kyungsoo growls, but Chanyeol still waits patiently for the other to wake fully. As the scene around them becomes clearer, and Kyungsoo realizes their position, concern etches into his face. The grip on Chanyeol’s shirt lessens, and the Master Jedi asks cautiously, “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol looks around them and peeks outside the tent for listeners. Once it’s clear, he whispers, “I need to tell you something.”

Kyungsoo blinks, waiting, and then glances to the empty spot next to him. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“With Silo. That’s what it’s about,” Chanyeol says, and then helps Kyungsoo to sit up. The Jedi winces, but using his arm as a splint seems to be helping. The Master Jedi looks tired, eyes plummeted into dark rings from lack of sleep. His shoulders curl in front from lack of energy and proper time to rejuvenate. “Silo is trying to convince Baekhyun to join his gang.”

Kyungsoo reaction time is significantly slower, but he still blows off a huff. He shakes his head slowly. “I figured. Silo’s men have been advancing on Baekhyun in the last years.”

Chanyeol doesn’t shiver at Kyungsoo’s inside knowledge. The Jedi has been around the Galaxy and targeting Silo’s men for years, and it’s not like Chanyeol didn’t know. Kyungsoo never explicitly said what his missions were, but Chanyeol always had a suspicion when a slew of bounty claims on Silo’s men were fulfilled after a “terrible accident”. 

“Do you think he’ll join?”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo hums. The Jedi looks to the mattress and the outline of Baekhyun’s body. He looks tired, and perhaps remorseful. “Probably, if he’s given an ultimatum. Silo knows, or claims to know, where Jongdae is. That might be reason enough for him.”

“It shouldn’t be.” 

Chanyeol frowns deeply. Baekhyun is an off-the-cuff kind of guy and a man that claims loyalty yet is put in this precarious situation. He’s also their friend, and Chanyeol doesn’t want him to suffer with a split-second choice just because Jongdae is out in the Galaxy lost somewhere. There’s other ways to get things. 

“We need to prepare if he does,” Chanyeol says, eyes shining as he reveals a knife strapped to his boot. Kyungsoo merely raises a thick brow.

“You think we can escape with only a knife?” Kyungsoo sighs when Chanyeol doesn’t immediately dismiss the idea. “Listen, sweetheart. I’m sure your classes are going well, but that doesn’t mean you can knife fight all 10 bandits out there and hitch a ride back. They’ve been trained since birth to kill or be killed. And I’ve got one arm and a lung about to be punctured, so I can’t guarantee I’ll be sufficient back up.”

Chanyeol pouts, slipping his knife back into his boot. “Dream killer.”

“I’m just being practical.” The Master Jedi then cups the Senators jaw with his usable hand, turning his dejected face. Kyungsoo starts this little twitch of a half-smile, curling it into his cheek. Chanyeol’s always liked that smile, it takes effort. “I understand that you want to help, and I admire the hell out of it, but we’re in a losing battle here. We have to run with what we’ve got.”

Chanyeol doesn’t feel completely useless, but he’s always being sidelined from the action. Ever since they stepped on Shimia, he’s felt as if he’s the reason they’re in this mess. He ventured off into the woods alone just because he heard some cackle in the distance, only to be captured by those bandits. 

“There’s innocent people just stranded somewhere. They got caught up in some stupid personal gain,” Chanyeol mumbles, his emotions strung high. Kyungsoo rubs Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb, soothing him with understanding. “Surely there’s something we can do.”

Kyungsoo is silent. Most of the time, he is always silent. Chanyeol has found this to be Kyungsoo’s sure way of having nothing else to say. Chanyeol doesn’t look for answers all the time, but right now he’s desperately searching for something. Kyungsoo’s gestures are warm, but his silence is unnerving. Hundreds of people, including their friend, are either dead or dying. It’s something to fight for, and Kyungsoo looks like he’s almost given up.

Suddenly, the tent rustles, and Baekhyun’s head pops into the tent quietly. He almost tiptoes in, but then he notices that his friends are right side and awake. He twitches a smirk, “Did I interrupt a moment again?”

Chanyeol is then promptly shoved to the mattress, Kyungsoo squishing his hand into the Senators face before throwing him down. He promptly replies, “No.”

Chanyeol groans, tossed aside again by Kyungsoo’s stubborn attitude. He’s always like this on missions. Their love is really secretive, and all the more polarizing when he’s a touchy and dazed lover to a cool and collected General. Even with Baekhyun around, Kyungsoo is sensitive to the touch. 

“Where did you go?” Kyungsoo asks, shifting his body slightly so he wasn’t in so much pain. 

“Went for a walk,” Baekhyun lies smoothly without hesitation. He’s always been such a good liar. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun would have made an excellent Senator if the Jedi life had not chosen him. “Couldn’t sleep.”

There’s twitches of silence and hums of approval, and nothing more. Nothing is settled between the three friends, emotions still high and thoughts still speed past. The fact that Baekhyun or Chanyeol himself hasn’t said anything in the past 5 minutes is astonishing. When the Senator looks to Baekhyun, he can see the Jedi in deep thought, contemplating something of a high caliber. Chanyeol, unfortunately, knows what this terrible decision is, but does not have any power to will it away. He wishes he could, but he is just a simple man.

The tent is then pushed aside, and Minseok’s head pops through the entrance, his eyes slouched without a hint of good rest. He commands, “Food is ready. Come with me.”

They have no choice but to obey, and Minseok leads them out to their campsite. The group is settled at the end of the table away from Silo and his hands. They sit quietly together, huddled around the end of the table where there is a plate of hot food for each of them. It isn’t gruel or some slob that normal bandits would be served, but a proper breakfast with hearty meat and plenty of steaming vegetables to stick to their ribs.

“It’s not poisoned,” Silo chuckles from the other side. Chanyeol still eyes the food wearily. The leader then stretches his hands out across to his fellow bandits. “Alright, now. Everyone pray to whatever God put you on this planet, and let’s eat!”

Some creatures clasp their claws together and mumble a quick prayer before eating. The woman, Nandi, clutches an amulet and whispers sweet nothings before kissing it. Silo just closes his eyes and hums peacefully before devouring his meat. 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol eye each other wearily and take hesitant bites of their meal. Baekhyun is the guinea pig, of course, but he smiles grandly when he isn’t choking or coughing up blood. Their last meal was from the other night, and while it was delicious, it was not sufficient to last them. The hearty breakfast holds them over, and they are thankful to their captors for not giving them slob.

“So, Baekhyun, my boy,” Silo calls from across the table, diligently cutting his meat and slipping pieces past his lips. “I hear you’ve got some news to share.”

The bandit says it so casually, as if it’s a family dinner. It gets on Chanyeol’s nerves, but he knows the leader does it on purpose. He knows the kinds of schemes he plays. It’s genius, almost.

“Are you sure? Right here …?” Baekhyun hesitates, and the bandit nods.

“Of course! We’re all family here. If you share it with me, you’re sharing it with the group. That’s how we work around here.” Silo grins, and Chanyeol finds it obvious at what he’s trying to employ. He’s wrapping Baekhyun into things, integrating him whether he likes it or not.

Baekhyun sets his utensils down and gazes into his lap with some shame. He frowns, and it’s not a great look for him. Chanyeol wants to stop him before he makes the worst decision of his life, but it’s already slipping past Baekhyun’s lips.

“I will be joining,” he says, but there’s regret forming in his tightened jaw and closed lips.

Chanyeol groans. Here it goes.

“Me too,” Chanyeol says, lifting his head to directly pierce at Silo. The head is slightly surprised, his lips are twitching with bemusement and his eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Chanyeol swallows, “I will be joining as well.”

There’s a hand at his thigh, squeezing at them saying _what the hell did you just do!_

He can feel Baekhyun’s nails digging into his fleshy thigh at the poor decision, but Chanyeol doesn’t think so. By the way that Kyungsoo isn’t vehemently protesting, he also has thought of the possibility. 

“No one asked you,” a bandit shoots a glare at the Senators way. He snarls like an animal with his incisors slicing through the meal. “We’ve got no-good crooked politicians already in our pockets. Besides, ya never hurt nobody, have ya?”

“I have,” Chanyeol brags, but it sounds a little forced. All the bandits stare at him as if he’s prissy. To convince them, he needs to speak to make sense. He’s not there to kill, only to provide them with something valuable. He leans forward, enticing them. “I’ve passed every bill I’ve drafted. I’m the Senator of the people. You want a following – I’ll give you one. I can convince anyone.”

Silo stares intently, mouth pressed in a contemplative line. There’s a moment of regret in Chanyeol’s throat, but he swallows it. It’s all or nothing.

That’s when Silo snorts and then breaks into a smirk. He slowly nods, and then picks up the pace with a grating laugh. He grins, “Yes, yes! I like your style, Park. It’ll be refreshing to have intelligent conversations, man to man.”

Around the table, all bandits eye each other up. All of them look like they’re from different backgrounds. Some are scrappy looking, like Upe and Bronius. Nandi acts a bit entitled, perhaps of royal blood. Minseok may be the smartest out of all of them, with his mouth shut most of the time, and that’s probably why he’s Silo righthand man.

“Not to rain on your parade, but are you absolutely positive about your membership? We’re not exactly PG. What would your little girl think?” Silo digs with a sinister smile wrapped in his cheeks.

“A father would do anything to keep their children out of harms way,” Chanyeol says coldly, and the table is filled with a stunned silence. He doesn’t like doing this, but this tough, no bullshit exterior is something he’s had to enforce during his terms as a Senator. Honestly, Kyungsoo does it better. He presses, “You know this well.”

Silo’s grin stretches like he’s snatched a trapped mouse. He breathes, “Absolutely.”

Chanyeol finally settles, but Baekhyun’s hand is still dug deep into his thigh. Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye. He’s looking anywhere but Chanyeol. He’s got his stagnant face on, the General. He’s disappointed.

“Ah, Kyungsoo Do.” Silo coos, and Chanyeol flickers to the insane man. “Want to join in on the fun? Open invitation right here – no take backs. Can’t leave all the fun to your boyfriend now.”

Kyungsoo frown deepens, and Baekhyun shudders a breath. Chanyeol has had his suspicions of a spy under his staff for a long time, so it doesn’t come as a surprised. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was tipped off by the paparazzi constantly outside his home snapping shots of his daughter playing with the Master Jedi.

“We could use a man like you. A leader. Strong, resilient. Very handsome,” Silo dips low, eyes drinking up the stoic Master Jedi. The perverted nature makes Chanyeol’s skin crawl, but there’s not much to stop Silo. He cocks his head. “What do you say?”

There’s an exhausting amount of silence before Kyungsoo finally breaks his stoic nature. He blows off a sigh, but is still poised with dissatisfaction. He says flatly, “If you’ve got a ship, I’ll fly it.”

“That a boy,” Silo laughs haughtily, successfully recruiting the two Jedi and a Senator. Out of the corner of Chanyeol’s eye, he can see the emotions reading off of the Jedi’s faces clearly. Baekhyun looks distraught, like everything he’s known has just been thrown off the deep end. He probably expected to go off alone with Silo and to fulfill his prophecy as a disappointment to the Jedi Order and be the thief he’s meant to be. Now, he’s probably blaming himself for dragging his friends into it.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looks mildly miffed that Chanyeol went through with a plan without discussing it. Kyungsoo doesn’t do things on the fly, and Chanyeol knows that wholeheartedly. However, this situation needed the stunning factor, otherwise, Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo would never agree to it. Unfortunately, surprise was the plan. 

“A toast then for our newest recruits,” Silo announces, and each bandit takes a glass in their hands. The newest bandits take their full glasses in front of them, the deep colored liquid swirling with ominous darkness. Silo raises his, and all follow suit, disgruntled or not. 

The life they’ve chosen is not one of selfishness, but one of selflessness, Chanyeol has to keep telling himself. As he lifts his glass and glances around the table, he has to tell this mantra over and over. He can see the stories behind these people, each having their own similar agenda from his own snooping. He looks to Upe and Bronius – the brother and sister duo that escaped the slave trade to end their planets own vicious cycle. To Nandi – a royal sick of the caste system. To Minseok – born and raised as if he’s Silo’s own son, only trying to please him. And many more faces with their own personal goals underneath a man who promises to bring them some answers.

Kyungsoo – a man of integrity, loss, and loyalty. Baekhyun – the embodiment of hope. 

They are all here for a reason. Chanyeol just hopes he won’t be stuck here.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  an extra long chapter for an extra long wait! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to update. I know I promised weekly updates, and I've kept true for the most part, but it still hurts that I wasn't able to keep up with it. No excuses. Life just happens, you know?
> 
> Anyway, lots to unpack here. One, my goodness, sorry for it getting really dark up in here - angst on full blast. We've got baeksoo clashing, and kidnappings, and Baekhyun facing his greatest fear once again - his father !
> 
> And poor jongdae. It's very dark, and it's pure torture for this angel :( 
> 
> NOW baekchansoo has joined the evil gang. Goodness, what's going to happen? What will happen to the world with thousands of Jongdae droids wreaking havoc? How will a bodiless entity be defeated? Will baekchansoo save Jongdae in time???
> 
> Find out for the finale next week! 


	20. Chp 20: Timor

\--

“Welcome home.”

The glass shatters in Silo’s hands before he can take a sip, the deep colored liquid splashing the table underneath. Silo’s hand is sliced by some glass shards, and the ringing is near deafening. He growls, “Ah, fuck.”

All eyes are on Upe, who’s gurgling up blood with every breath. Her throat was pierced by the whizzing laser bolt that left a deep hole, now bubbling up with bright blood. Bronius is huddled over her, taking cloths to tie around her neck to stop the bleeding, but she’s losing her breath with every press. Silo swears, “Shit.”

He takes his pistol that was drawn at his hip and aims at the direction of the incoming laser blasts. He’s a sharp shooter, firing only twice before downing the perpetrator in the forest. 

Bronius and Nandi are trying their hardest to revive Upe, who’s just squirming underneath them for a breath. Silo does not pay them attention, only tapping Minseok and curling his finger along. Minseok silently follows and Silo calls, “Come on out, newbies. Let’s see who’s the smartass with a death wish.”

“But, the girl…”

Silo doesn’t even stop, snarling, “Did I fucking stutter? Let’s go!”

The trio scramble to their feet and tag alongside Minseok and Silo. Kyungsoo keeps his grunts to himself, but Chanyeol tends to him when they have to travel over roots. Baekhyun keeps a keen eye to the forest trial and the enemy that may lie on the ground. Silo must have spotted the fiend before Baekhyun can lay his eyes on it because he whistles lowly. He lifts a brow to Minseok as they both stare at the ground.

Baekhyun catches up easily and worms his way through. There, laying on the ground, is a body twitching. There’s a gunshot pierced right through its head, and a trickle of black liquid dribbles out. It makes no sound as it twitches uncontrollably from its wound. The face is striking and familiar, cheekbones cut sharply in its skin, wide almond eyes losing life, and Baekhyun can only vehemently gasp and run to its aid, “That’s -!”

“Not him,” Silo says, pulling Baekhyun up by the back of his collar before he can touch the twitching villain. “You really think he’d come back and shoot a girl in the throat?”

Baekhyun looks closer at this thing twitching on the ground. It has Jongdae’s face, his wardrobe, his hairstyle exactly. Baekhyun has to really look at it to notice that it’s not the human he knows, but it takes a lot of effort to see through it. It looks _exactly_ like him. Baekhyun feels tears well into his eyes as he sees this copycat of his lover dying in front of him. He really misses him.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are still dragging behind, mostly because of Kyungsoo trying his hardest to endure the pain and Chanyeol constantly taking it slow for him. Silo nods to Minseok. “Take a look at it.”

Minseok kneels down onto the leaves and physically examines the copycat. His fingers presses into its “skin”, and he lets out an intrigued hum. He maps around its head with careful fingers. “It feels like a droid, something made out of a carbon skeleton.”

Baekhyun cocks his head, eyes still on “Jongdae’s” perfected lips. “Why does it look exactly like Jongdae?”

Minseok doesn’t answer right away, feeling his way – perhaps looking for something. He lets out an audible affirmation and presses something near the base of its skull. Instantly, a hologram projection flickers around its body, and the face and clothing of Jongdae fade. All that is left is a black chrome skeleton of a droid. The metal of its head is warped from the bullet and exposed wires are sparking with contact to the atmosphere. 

“It projected a skin using a hologram. It’s actually pretty common use nowadays,” Minseok explains, eyes following the skinny shape of the skeleton. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have caught up, now both interested in the skeleton below. “The carbon skeleton is something new. Easier to manufacture and maneuver. It’s been mass produced with individualized serial numbers.”

“Someone has been building an army of these things?” Baekhyun asks, eyes full of wonder. 

Silo snorts knowingly, arms folded. “I wonder who that could be.” 

Anger bubbles up in Baekhyun’s throat, and he doesn’t have the patience to stop it. He rumbles, “You knew about this.”

Silo lets out a frustrated sigh, crouching down to inspect the skeleton as well. “I had speculations, yeah. Eko’s following has stagnated. They’re full of blue-collar engineers without a purpose and supremacists that get off on a power trip by exploiting their naivety. I bet building droids kept them busy and pleased whatever thing has got them controlled.”

“Thing? You know their leader? Not even the crookest Senators siding with Eko know about a leader,” Chanyeol looks curiously at the gang leader. Silo gives a pleased smile.

“I know everything there is to be known, kid,” he boasts, and Kyungsoo looks visibly disinterested in his self-flattery. “I don’t know what it is, or what it’s planning, but I do know that those little Eko shits are getting cocky and reckless. They’re overstepping their boundaries, and someone needs to teach them a lesson.”

“Aren’t you partnered with them?” Chanyeol speaks out of turn, and Baekhyun thinks that Silo might kill him with the initial look. Silo then cracks his signature grin and takes a handful of the Senators hair.

“I’m loyal to me and my men, no one else. Got that?” Silo grips tighter, and Chanyeol bares his teeth. Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol is playing a dangerous game by talking so openly to a man that’s been behind so many murders. 

In a change of events, Silo relents and pats the Senator on the cheek. He grins, “You’re a lot more fun than you let up to be, Park.”

Silo turns to Minseok and orders, “Grab the skeleton and bring it back to camp. Let’s pack it up before more find us.”

Baekhyun helps Minseok with the skeleton, each grabbing a portion to drag on the ground. Kyungsoo staggers behind with Chanyeol wrapping an arm around the Master Jedi. Baekhyun sympathizes with Kyungsoo. The poor man can barely keep up with the group, being forced to move slowly to spare his life. 

Silo throws over his shoulder, “Keep your eyes peeled boys! Anyone could be watching.”

Baekhyun’s thoughts have gone elsewhere, now focused on the events folded before him. He can feel the Darkness growing, casting a long, ominous shadow into the Galaxy. It’s hard to say where it is – it feels like it’s coming from every direction. Baekhyun feels the souls of the group pulsating, tired and frantic at the situation. Hopefully, they’ll find answers.

Something catches Baekhyun’s eye suddenly, a flicker of metal. He stares at the ground, making Minseok pause with the droid. Baekhyun has to do a double take because there, poking up from the ground, is a shiny orb with a camera staring right at them – at him. 

He hears rustling in the distance and turns straight back. In the distant trees, he sees something rising. It’s sinister and does not have a soul, but it’s almond eyes are staring right back at him. Jongdae is staring right at him.

“Get down!” He screams, and Minseok automatically obeys. Baekhyun watches behind him that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are slow to react, and yet the droid already has its pistol out. From his position in the leaves, Baekhyun wants to knock the two down, but Kyungsoo beats him to it.

The Master throws the aiding Senator to the ground, and maneuvers fast enough to redirect the laser blast with the Force, knocking it back to a tree. The bark explodes on impact, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem shaken up. He stands tall, even with his left arm strapped to his torso. With his right hand, he clenches, pulling the droid closer and closer with wind-like speed. From there, the Master positions himself for a flip, and lands his foot on the incoming droids head, smashing it to bits with a kick. It happens so fast, that if Baekhyun blinked, he would have missed it.

Kyungsoo breathes heavily, and then kneels onto the ground next to his crushed victim. He’s tired, trying his best not to heave and puncture his lung. Chanyeol scoops the Jedi up like he’s light as a feather and carries him the rest of the way to their make-shift campsite. Baekhyun and Minseok continue their journey with the droid.

At the site, Minseok takes the head with the serial number and speeds off to look for a connection. Chanyeol carefully places Kyungsoo on a bench and the Jedi groans when Nandi immediately looks over him. There’s an outline of dried blood on her arms, probably from helping Upe. Nandi palpates Kyungsoo’s torso, and Kyungsoo bites back when she prods his left side. 

“What happened to the girl?” Baekhyun asks, hesitant for even addressing the independent woman. 

She thoughtfully pauses. “She’ll live. Won’t be able to speak for a while, though.”

She presses against Kyungsoo’s torso again, and he barks out a breath of agony. Nandi has the slightest smile on her lips, menacing as ever. Baekhyun takes a step forward to challenge her, but she backs off. “As for our General here, he’ll have to take it slow.”

Nandi gives the writhing Kyungsoo a mothering look, though she looks about the same age, if not younger. “No more stupid shit, or else you won’t be able to breathe. Got it?”

Kyungsoo gives her a signature squint, but eventually gives a thumbs up and sighs with relief. Chanyeol hovers over him, worried whispers spilling out of his lips. When Kyungsoo hushes him with a protest and gives him a small soft smile, Baekhyun has to swallow the lump in his throat. He misses Jongdae so much, and these droids popping up do not help. When he saw “Jongdae” in the distant forest, his heart almost leapt out of his chest. Even just the image of the man makes Baekhyun swell.

“They definitely know where we are. We’ll have to start moving,” Silo grunts as he comes stumbling down the hill, multiple weapons in his hands. He passes off shotguns and blaster pistols to his crew. Chanyeol scrambles for his thrown pistol, and Kyungsoo merely has to raise his hand and guide his thrown lightsaber to his hands. 

Baekhyun catches his weapon and the weight feels naturally light in his hands. It feels right in his clenched fist. He feels like he’s one step closer to Jongdae, yet something holds him back. When Silo’s dark eyes narrow at him, he feels like the man can read his soul. Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath, and the bandit frowns.

“Let’s go,” he says, tearing his gaze away. He goes to retreat when a stir in the ground makes him stop. Baekhyun catches it, another flicker that grazes against the leaves and dirt with its shininess. The orbs pop up from the ground, one by one, breaking through the seal of the earth. They create a circle around the camp, surrounding the bandits entirely. 

Silo growls and his hand snatches one. He pulls it up from the ground and wires attached like roots spark when it’s detached from the rest. He squints at it, but Baekhyun already knows what it is. “They’re cameras.”

“They had eyes on us the entire time,” Silo snarls and then throws the camera onto the ground with such force that the lens smashes on impact. He looks around, paranoid, and then settles on a spot just a little distant down the hill. He nods to the location. “Looks like they’re bringing the fight to us.”

Down the hill are several charging “Jongdae’s”, each seemingly popped out of nowhere. There’s at least two dozen of them with pistols ready. Baekhyun feels tingling nerves running through his veins.

“Let’s not keep them waiting,” Silo instructs, calling for his standing team to set out into the battlefield. The makeshift team barrels down the hill and now are face-to-face with the unfamiliar enemy. Droids position themselves to shoot, and Kyungsoo whips his lightsaber out to defend easily. Laser blasts shoot off aimlessly with each block, bark exploding off beside them. From behind, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Silo go in while Minseok stays above with his sniper rifle.

Baekhyun unsheathes his lightsaber and the purple pulsates underneath him, but he freezes. He’s faced with Jongdae – no, a droid, he has to tell himself. He’s perfect here, save for the uncharacteristic staidness that never suited the Master Jedi. He always had the perfect curl to his lips, as this droid mimics, and it clutches Baekhyun’s heart. 

“Watch out!” Chanyeol’s voice rings true, and a shot whizzes by Baekhyun’s head and pierces directly into “Jongdae’s”, smashing it into pieces. Baekhyun whips his head from the direction it came from, and there lies Minseok reloading his sniper and aiming for deadlier foe. Baekhyun feels strain in his chest, and he’s realized that he’s forgotten to breathe.

Seeing the droid laying on the ground, twitching out of its holographic skin and its true form, has Baekhyun snapped out of his trance. The thought of Jongdae stopped him from hurting a similar looking enemy, but no longer. He instantly slices through the carbon skeletons of droids that run toward him. Blue clashes against metal, sparks fly, and the rush of air that fills Baekhyun is magnificent. 

All bandits are engaged in firefight, and it feels like slow motion for Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s mouth is morphed into a concentrated frown as he shoots down mechanical versions of his friend. He double teams the enemy with Silo, both shooting to kill. Silo looks suave in the way he handles his shotgun, metal destroying metal. Bullets like those are unconventional in these days, mostly because of laser approval and the unwarranted carnage that metal bullets leave, but that is his style. He leaves the most gruesome trail of evidence and doesn’t care.

Kyungsoo stays true to the medical advice Nandi gave and stays only to defend. He easily blocks laser blasts and dodges skeletons thrown at him. He’s so cool looking. He’s a true defender, not taking any opportunity to attack unless necessary. Baekhyun knows Master Bali would be proud.

As for Baekhyun, his new-found enlightenment about the droids has him tearing through them. More seem to pile up, and he’s downed at least a dozen, but there’s still more sprouting up. His purple saber flickers with Baekhyun’s breath. He’s exhausted. Without sleep and a mental cool off, he’s not up to his normal shape. His attacks are getting reckless with each move. He’s not sure how much more he can do.

He knows using the Force will dwindle it even more, but he doesn’t have a choice when three droids sprint his way. He musters up some energy, but missteps a little and only knocks two away. The third still blindsides him, knocking him to the ground. It tries to claw at his face like a wild animal, Jongdae’s pretty face turned into a snarl. Baekhyun struggles to put up a fight, winded from the knock down, and almost gives in. Cold hands find their way to Baekhyun’s throat, and grip so tight and strong that Baekhyun doesn’t have enough energy to throw off. “Jongdae” stares at him coldly, and the Darkness in the distance is creeping its tendrils across the Galaxy. His eyelids are heavy and his breath cuts short. “J-Jong … dae.”

A shotgun blast echoes through the forest and pierces Baekhyun’s eardrum. It’s so loud and jolting against still air, that it restarts Baekhyun’s heart and he flashes his eyes open. Standing in front of him, blocking out the sun, is a shadowy Silo throwing away the corpse of the droid. He holds out an outstretched hand, and has a smug look tugging at his lips. 

Baekhyun takes the hand, shame creeping at his heart suddenly. Silo brushes off his sons back of the leaves and pats him soothingly. He jabs, “I’ve seen grandmothers kick better ass than you. Your friend Do’s got a bigger kill count than you, and he’s got one arm.”

Baekhyun throws a half-assed glare. “I’m only human.”

Silo snorts, muttering something under his breath, and then scavenges for something in his pocket. The leader hands Baekhyun another weapon, dirty and lightweight. Baekhyun feels the metal on his skin, rubbing some dirt off. It’s familiar, the weight is recognizable and the build inside is something so pure. It’s Jongdae’s lightsaber.

Silo quirks the side of his mouth again, and his eyes shine proudly. He taunts half-heartedly, “Show me what you’ve got, Jedi.”  
In the distance, 5 more droids come running through the tree line. The rising sun peeking through the canopy gives flickers of their approaching pack. Baekhyun rises to the challenge with a new-found hope, as if Jongdae’s own soul was encapsulated in his weapon. He unleashes the blade, and it buzzes with a blue hue next to his own purple. The Force within him charges up and its electric current makes his arm hair stand on end. 

He sprints toward the droids, the Force picking up his speed. His feet are slight as he bounces up a tree, kicks off it in a flip, and twirls down on his descent. The blades whip fast around him, slicing through anything at tornado speeds. He hears the whiz of the blades as they cut through metal. When he lands perfectly, he watches four droids stagger a bit before tumbling down with limbs sliced off. Their holograms flicker dead, and the last droid stands silently in the pile of downed comrades. 

Without another thought, Baekhyun pounces on the droid, skewering its skeleton with both blue and purple blades. Baekhyun watches as the Jongdae skin he pierced through flickers and fades, and he ultimately destroys the last of it.

“Come on! Let’s go while we still have time,” Silo yells across the forest, and Baekhyun already sees Chanyeol and Kyungsoo jogging up the hill in retreat. Baekhyun secures both lightsabers in his belt and follows them. They go past the empty campsite, fire died down and area swept clean, and up toward the mountains where their ships are parked. As Baekhyun climbs the steep mountain, he looks out into the distance. There, he can see smoke rising from the city he knows is in the distance. He knows there’s innocent people there, terrorized by an unknown entity. He wishes he could help in the moment, but there’s no time. He’s thinking worldly, albeit hesitantly. 

-

_Warning. Intruder alert. Temple in lockdown mode._

_Warning –_

The sirens blast through the city on Tython and into the Jedi Temple. The mountains rumble and quake with hundreds of people trying to flee as well as Jedi being deployed to off-world sites to protect from terrorist attacks across the Galaxy. Reports buzz through people comms and preliminary reports are all that people can go off of.

Jongin and Sehun march through the corridors together. They have decided to stay at the Temple and help the Temple guardians by gathering the Younglings to a safe location. There were only a few laser blasts shot at the Temple so far, but the entire Temple is chaotic. Hundreds of Jedi run around with their orders radioed to them. Information coming from desperate people in War-torn and peaceful worlds have their heads spinning. No one really knows the danger they’re getting into.

Sehun has some straggling Younglings, patting each on the back forcefully for them to go down the hall. He’s swearing under his breath, “Ah shit, these stupid kids.”

“I heard that, Master. I’ll tell Master Rishi you said a bad word,” one of the younger kids, Jisung, smiles like the little brat that he is. Sehun bares an innocent smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, little Jisung. I don’t know any bad words,” Sehun lets his voice raise a couple octaves as he pushes the Younglings along. “Come on, let’s get you and Jeno in the safe room, please.”

The younger, brattier Jisung huffs terribly and doesn’t even pick up his feet. Jeno tugs on his sleeve, but doesn’t say much about anything. With his wide eyes staring at the ground, Sehun can tell that the older Youngling can sense the danger. Sehun tries his best to reassure him, but he himself is curious about the danger.

As they get to the entrance of the safe room with a Master Scholar standing guard, Sehun crouches down to the two Younglings level. He looks them in the eye – Jisung has a pout and Jeno has terrified bug eyes. He’s gentle, but very serious in tone, “Just stay here, both of you. I’ll be back to get you.”

“Promise?” Jeno mutters sadly. Sehun ruffles his locks lovingly.

“Promise.”

He turns on his heel and heads back to his station point, trying his hardest to block out the wails coming from the Younglings. 

Jongin waits for him, acting smug as he leans on the wall coolly to observe the chaos. Sehun appears next to him, and leans against the wall as well, silently. Jongin whistles low, watching Jedi sprint down the halls with rushed commands whirling by. “Look at the world has turned into.”

“Looks like a normal day of Intergalactic chaos to me,” Sehun returns, and he can hear the whine starting. “Back in my day –“

“You’re no fun, really,” Jongin whines, pushing himself off the wall. “Also, to hell with you and your “war stories”. You went to assist a Master on Hoth _once_.”

“Yeah, and it was cold as hell. I don’t remember you freezing your ass off voluntarily,” Sehun spits back, and then grazes his knuckles on the others face. He flutters his eyelashes a bit and senses a stir in his friends heart rate. “Look at you being so macho. Trying to impress someone?”

“No.” Jongin swats at the hand and immediately rejects the notion with a tint to his cheeks. “I was standing guard.”

“Right – the welcomer. So, when the enemy comes in, you’ll direct them to the Council chambers, hm?”

Jongin groans, “Shut up.”

The two continue to observe the chaotic nature of the Temple. Once peaceful and calm has turned into a blur of bodies, a siren wailing, and multiple reports of Darkness enclosing rapidly. The once calm Order has dissolved into the thing they’ve fought against for so long. 

“Have you heard anything about the enemy?” Sehun leans closer to his friend, but the other shakes his head diligently.

“Don’t know. All I’ve heard is that it’s chaos everywhere. There’s reports of battalions coming from seemingly nowhere.” Jongin pulls up his device and looks at any incoming reports of details of the enemy. Nothing strikes anything of importance. “Master Jonghyun reported not long ago about some enemy attacking their side along with the rebellion the Government were initially trying to fight. Whatever it is, it isn’t taking sides within anyone.”

“Another player in this messed up game,” Sehun hums. He can feel the fear seep through the comm link of everyone’s voices. It’s not good. It could mean that an underground Sith lord could reveal themselves at a nourishing time. Recruitment could be at an all-time high for the Sith if this chaos wins. Anyone that’s so scared out of their wits would turn to a being with answers – even if it was a Sith.

Suddenly, both Sehun and Jongin’s comm lights up with a rushed, panicked voice:

_Jedi Temple! Incoming missiles! Brace for impa-_

There’s a loud crash that echoes within the Temple walls, and there’s a tremor that follows its quake. Before their eyes, smoke clouds fume the hallways of the Temple and Sehun has to shield his eyes before the huge dust cloud that encapsulates them. He can’t even breathe without inhaling the smoke that came from the direction of the hull. The explosion must have taken place near a Temple wall with all the ancient dust circulating. It halts everything in its path.

As the dust settles, and Sehun effectively wraps his mouth with cloth, he can see a figure in the smoke cloud. Jongin, beside him, also squints at the figure. Somehow, he realizes faster than Sehun because he says with a dazed tone, “Master Jongdae?”

Sehun takes a second look, and a wisp of smoke clears way to reveal Jongdae’s face through the crowd of smoke down the hallway. He’s standing tall, face a bit more brooding than expected, but nonetheless Jongdae. 

He starts to jog towards the two Knights, determination in his face. With every heavy step that Sehun watches, he doesn’t feel like he can let his guard down even though Jongin already has. Something about this Master isn’t right. Sehun can’t put his finger on it, but the uncomfortable dead-set gaze that fits Jongdae’s face unnaturally has him skeptical.

Jongdae doesn’t slow his speed as he approaches the Knights. Through the clouds of smoke, Sehun can find Jongin’s soul twitching with some hesitation. He can’t find the right words to say, flabbergasted by Jongdae’s actions. Sehun tries to find Jongdae’s soul within the cloud dust, but his concentration is lost when Jongdae suddenly punches Jongin in the gut hard.

“Oof,” Jongin lets out a wheeze before Jongdae begins an assault. Jongin tries to fight back, but Jongdae’s moves are too precise for Jongin to react. The poor Jedi is assaulted so quickly, and his throat is seized by the Master’s hand too fast for Sehun to comprehend. Jongin chokes as he’s raised high enough so that his toes cannot touch the floor. 

Sehun, still determined, unsheathes his green saber and goes directly for a kill. He slices Jongdae at the torso, effectively cutting through some bone-like material. When Jongdae’s wardrobe starts to flicker, and his cold eyes fade to reveal a droid skeleton, Sehun breathes well again. He can’t say the same for Jongin though.

“What … What the hell,” Jongin coughs, shoving the upper half of the droid off of him. He scrambles on his knees to get a look at the attacker and shudders. He’s confused, but there’s one thing he’s sure about. “How did you know that wasn’t the real Jongdae?”

Sehun blinks. It was instinct, he believes, to go after that thing that’s killing his friend. But he won’t say that. It’s not the Jedi way. 

He clears his throat, “It didn’t have a soul. Even if it was Jongdae, maybe controlled by Darkness, I would have felt a soul.”

Jongin pokes at the lifeless droid and inspects it as much as he can with the smoke still in the air. “It’s so strange. Why would the droid look like him?”

“Help! Help me!” A blood curdling scream is heard through the halls. The two Knights launch at the sound and storm the dark hall with their lightsabers shining down the dark corridor. Sehun doesn’t think it’s good that they don’t hear anymore screams, or even a struggle, but they must protect no matter what.

Down the hall, they stop to see a lifeless body on the ground, blood pooling at a womans head. She looked like a commoner seeking shelter in the Temple, but now she lays lifeless. Sehun inspects the fatal wound and notices the blast. He grimaces, “It’s a laser bolt.”

There’s the distinct sound of the weapon coming down the corridor and red beams aimed towards them. Sehun and Jongin lay flat on the ground and enclose their weapons to be stealthy underneath the smoke cover. There, on the ground, Sehun can hear the closing steps of something. He can make out another shadow and robes of a Jedi. A pistol hangs from its hands, and cold eyes sweep the area. It’s Jongdae, once again. 

Sehun pushes the down onto the ground with his Force and slices through it effectively. The droid stiffens up and then the hologram dies. Jongin grunts, “There’s more coming down the hall, I hear them.”

Sehun helps his friend up and dusts off his robes. He presses, “You ready, then?”

Jongin nods, and the two jump right into the chaos.

-

Master Menka presses hard against the rebellious Jongdae’s that appear in front of him, each blasting away at an open crowd in the Naboo markets. The Jedi Master plants his feet into the ground and holds the blasts off steadily. Not one passes through his barrier, and the Naboo people behind him watch in awe as one powerful Jedi faces off 40 of Jongdae’s. 

“Run!” Master Menka growls, his voice muffled by a respirator, but still rough around the edge. Desperation hits his vocals, and the people are shocked and awed by his powerful feat. “Go now!”

They obey, scattering beyond the site. The Kel Dor breathes heavily through his respirator, his energy slowly taking over his own bodily needs for respiration. He slowly wills his lightsaber to his hand and unleashes its glow. There is a fight to be made out of these imposters, yet he stands only a little chance. Yet, his sacrifice is worthwhile, only if the people of Naboo get away fast enough.

He lowers the Force shield and runs into battle.

 

 

Jongin and Sehun run down the halls of the dusty Temple, and both cannot stop to help those already dead in their wake. They pass bodies of fallen Jedi, each shot clean with blaster pistols. The Temples are marked with death and screaming and sorrow. 

“Shit. They’re down here too,” Jongin swears, skidding to a halt as the corridor ends. Sehun tries his hardest to see through the smoke, but it’s thick. Jongin lets his lightsaber pulsate in his hands, the blue clear as the sky. “We’ll stand ground here.”

Sehun nods, “They don’t call me the rock for nothing.”

Jongin groans, “No one calls you that. And please shut up. I don’t want that to be the last thing I hear.”

 

 

Explosion surround them, each getting closer and closer to their hideout. A soldier clambers up toward the top of the trench and calls into the comm, “Can anyone hear me? I repeat: _we’re under attack! We need reinforcements! Ah –“_

Jonghyun is startled as one of his men are knocked down violently back into the trench they are currently hiding in. He’s got a clean shot to his head, blood oozing slightly out while his lifeless body hangs in the dirty trench. The Jedi Master swallows hard and looks to his terrified men on the battlefield huddled together in the trench.

There’s no words between them, but there is fear. Jonghyun doesn’t know exactly what to say because he doesn’t know what is beyond the explosions and the terrible massacres on Ryloth. He was called in by the General on grounds for reinforcement. They were winning, pushing back peacefully on the Twi’lek’s who rebelled. All of a sudden, both sides were ambushed. Humans and Twi’leks lay dead on the battlefield from an unknown force, and both retreated back. 

“I’m scared too,” Jonghyun says, although the shake in his voice makes it barely audible. “This is War. It’s not easy for any of us. You have a right to be scared, but we will not leave, do you understand? We need to fight til the bitter end. It is our duty.”

The men all nod, though a little hesitantly. Each ready themselves for another strike of Jonghyun’s command. The Jedi readies his own weapon, green saber glowing for all to see. He doesn’t know the enemy, but he’s sure he’ll come face to face with them. 

“Sir, behind you!”

Jonghyun whips his head and hears something land in the trenches with them. Standing before him is his mentee, Jongdae. He’s covered in dirt and has a sour look on him. There’s something totally off about him.

“General, did you hear our call?” a soldier pipes up happily to see the other General Kim in their trenches. Jonghyun doesn’t think they’re so lucky.

Jongdae, without a word, raises a blaster pistol in his hands and aims for the soldier that spoke. Jonghyun quickly realizes his hostile stance and physically restrains the other. He pushes him up against the trench walls and yells, “What’s wrong with you? What do you think you’re doing aiming at a soldier like that?”

Jongdae, almost uncharacteristically stoic, knees Jonghyun in the gut and throws the Jedi onto the ground. Jonghyun barely has any time to react as he’s caught off guard. Jongdae continues to wail punches at him hard while straddling him. Jonghyun throws a couple punches in himself, but they hurt like hell when they press into Jongdae’s face.

“Look out!” a soldier screams. In between Jonghyun’s forearms that protect him from Jongdae’s assault, he can see more “Jongdae’s clambering into the trench and assault the soldiers. Some put up a good fight against the copied Jedi, but most take the bolts that they shoot. One by one, each of Jonghyun’s men collapse in front of him, and each Jongdae watches as the one above the Jedi beats him bloody. 

He feels himself shed tears while this animalistic version of his mentee assaults him. It mixes with the blood of his nose and smears across his face. He whimpers sadly, “Jongdae … don’t. Please.”

 

“No! Please …,” Jongdae screams from his chair as he watches these scenes unfold. His voice is raw as he’s been screaming for at least a couple of hours as the torment continues. “Don’t kill them! Don’t. I can’t take it anymore!”

“Then let me help you,” the stern man of Baram voices, Darkness wiping over his face like a gentle hand. It wipes away his tears as they just continue to leak out of his eyes. “I can take away this fear from you.”

Songs play on an endless loop in Jongdae’s brain. Sounds clash as harmonies and melodies play dissonantly. It’s grating, irritating, and so comically horrible. He can’t even hear his own thoughts straight. He’s surrounded by the screams and pleas of those that don’t wish to die by his hands, and the songs of the dead playing endlessly as they and loved ones eventually die.

Jongdae closes his eyes to relieve himself of the imagery set before him, but it’s not enough. The songs and wails of agony still reverberate in his head. They build so much pressure, it’s even harder to handle. There, he’s on the verge of going insane. 

Jongdae thinks he’s held his breath too long because he’s just forcibly letting it out as a scream. It feels as if someone clawed out his throat, but even that would be showing him some mercy. Even if someone made him deaf, he would still feel the vibrations of the songs of death knock in his skull. The only end to this pain would be to stop Baram’s onslaught someway or have everyone dead. 

The boy of Baram squeaks, “What do you fear?”

Somewhere in between screaming his lungs out and pleading for a release, visions come to him. All he sees is black, much like his present state. In the distance, he sees familiar faces. Jongdae steps closer and closer to the figures, and it reveals Kyungsoo and Jonghyun standing rather uncomfortably. They can’t look him in the eye. Kyungsoo moves his weight on each foot.

“Y-you’re alive?” Jongdae shudders, and he notices that his voice isn’t as hoarse as normal. He looks to his Master and then to his friend. “I’m not in a good place right now. Please, can you help me?”

Kyungsoo gives off a choked noise and his lips tremble sadly. Jongdae stares, confused. 

Jonghyun sighs, “We wish we could help you, Jongdae, really. But … with everything you’ve done…”

“Those kids …,” Kyungsoo whispers, grimacing as he shakes his head. His eyes finally meet Jongdae’s, and they are disappointed. “Why Jongdae? Why did you kill them?”

Jongdae mouths at words, but he’s astonished. He looks in between them again to check the legitimacy, and chokes out, “I-I didn’t. It’s not me … I … I would never.”

Jonghyun and Kyungsoo both shake their heads and start to walk away. Jongdae, now frozen in place suddenly, can’t control his outbursts. Fear wells inside him as his best friend and mentor walk away from him disappointed. He screams, “Come back, please! I need you!”

“Them? Nah,” a scoff tickles Jongdae’s ear, and it makes him gasp. He whips his head to see Baekhyun with a cocky grin tucked in his lips. Jongdae’s heart flutters suddenly. “You just need me.”

“Baekhyun? Is that really you?” Jongdae half laughs at the absurdness. Baekhyun encircles Jongdae’s wrists with his hand.

“Of course,” he purrs, eyes dangerously flickering to his lips. He licks his own before pressing on Jongdae’s hungrily. Jongdae is a little caught off guard by Baekhyun’s nature, but it’s revolting if he’s actually in his mind with him. Though, danger stirs up in Jongdae again when Baekhyun continues kisses, nibbling against his jaw as fasteners are tightened on his wrists. 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks, and he flashes his eyes open to see a group of familiar faces watching the two. Jongdae feels awkward underneath their stares, and his heart begins to race with anxiety. Baekhyun doesn’t make his way to stop, instead pulling Jongdae’s pants down in front of the group. Jongdae tries to scramble away, but the frozen feeling is stopping him in place again. “Don’t.”

“Don’t? Why, you don’t like this?” Baekhyun says hotly, mouthing on his thigh. Jongdae can feel the anxiety rising in his throat, panic ready to be thrown up as he feels everyone’s eyes on them. 

“They’re watching us,” Jongdae whispers desperately, and he tries to brush Baekhyun’s face, but his hands are tied. He thinks Baekhyun would stop if he said no to this, but it seems like he doesn’t when Baekhyun’s face darkens.

“Then close your eyes,” Baekhyun shrugs and continues. Jongdae’s heart races, and it’s not from pleasure. He squirms underneath Baekhyun and that sets the other off. There’s rage in his eyes that Jongdae hasn’t seen before. He manhandles Jongdae so that he’s face down, ass up and on display for the crowd. 

“There, now you won’t see them,” Baekhyun snarls and cups his hands around Jongdae’s waist tight. Jongdae can’t help but cry desperately into the ground. He wishes he had the strength to say ‘no’. He wishes Baekhyun could understand his anxiety. He wishes he could fight back.

All in a second, Jongdae can no longer feel the tight grip around his waist, the stare of people, or his hands tied together. He scrambles up onto his knees and is faced with the dark yet again. The sudden shift from desperate escape to the crawling loneliness Jongdae feels in his heart is something that strains his body. He knows his visions are very clear, as he’s perfected the art of seeing into his own soul, but this might be going too far.

A wavy form comes into sight and aligns itself with someone he hasn’t seen in decades. Hesitation rises in his throat and he croaks, “Papa?”

The tall muscular man with hollowed cheeks and a cut jaw approaches the kneeled Jongdae silently. He’s wearing his uniform and stands pinpoint straight in it. The military still runs through his veins. 

“Up, Jongdae, on your feet. No one must see you so weak,” he commands firmly, and Jongdae obeys. It still sounds like the reprimands he would get when he lost his favorite toy or skinned his knees while falling. 

Face to face with his father once again, now nearing his height, Jongdae sees a lot more than he did as a child. The relationship still feels strained. Jongdae still feels the lack of warmth in his soul, and his eyes match it. But there is a grief-stricken soul in there that Jongdae had not noticed. There’s sadness and sorrow.

“Sorry, sir,” Jongdae mumbles as he tears his gaze away.

“Sorry?” He laughs incredulously and very sadly. “For what? Disobeying me? Letting me die like a coward? _Being with a man_?”

Jongdae flinches at all the statements, hurt pinching him at every direction. His father continues a hurtful tirade on Jongdae, and it only makes him feel insignificant. “God always gives challenges you must overcome to be the best person. He tested me time and time again. I fought Wars. I slaughtered evil in his name, but I never thought the blessing of a child would be my ultimate test.”

Jongdae’s father lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it roughly. Jongdae didn’t know what he was expecting when facing his father again. He was confused as a child, whether he didn’t give his Papa enough love or what he was doing wrong to upset him. He always felt like he was a disappointment to his father, even when he was so young and brilliant. He still feels so distraught when he wants to give his dead father everything even when he has nothing to give. He craves the love that he’ll never receive. 

“I’m trapped as a spirit here because of you,” he growls lowly and squeezes Jongdae again. Jongdae tries his hardest not to whimper. “I couldn’t please God because of your insolence. I’ll never go to the Beyond. I will always wake here with your disappointments in my heart.”

Jongdae swallows hard. He doesn’t want his emotions to bubble over in front of his father, to fulfill his destiny and be a disappointment to him once again. He tries his best to close his eyes and ignore his father’s upset looks. His father’s grip is strong on him though, and he seethes with booming anger, “Look at me, boy!”

Jongdae obeys, flashing his eyes open to see hundreds of eyes staring back at him. They are of all ages, races, and backgrounds. He recognizes them, most of them were on his little screens when he was being tortured. All of them are dead, eyes sad and confused. Jongdae has to flit his eyes away to not get sucked into their sadness. 

“Look at what you’ve done,” Jongdae’s father scolds with a disgusted growl. Anger wells in his eyes, and Jongdae feels like he’s going to be hit. But that hit never comes, despite him cowering away. “You’ve killed all these people. You’ve let everyone down, and they’ll never rest because of you.”

The Jedi Master lets out a shaky breath, emotions overwhelming him as the message hits the hardest. He squeezes his eyes shut and buries his chin in his neck so that he could escape from this world. These visions are not meant to be this cruel. In fact, they should show futures to come, not his inner conflicts. At a time like this, Jongdae can’t afford to be this broken, yet even his own powers have failed him. 

When he opens his eyes and blinks, he’s returned to the world of Darkness and tiny screens with abominable deaths by his cloned droid hands – _his hands_. His whole body trembles as he wakes. Dried tear streaks on his cheeks make his face stiff. His eyes are dry, yet he still feels like sobbing. 

“You poor thing,” the woman of Baram sweetly caresses his face with wispy tendrils, cooing as she passes from ear to ear. “You’re a very resilient soul, aren’t you? You’ve held all that fear in for so long, but this new fear is nearly destroying you.”

Jongdae shudders as his eyes glaze over the screens. There’s carnage everywhere. Blood is spilt on every ground, each planet soaking up the victims blood. Mothers are crying, children screaming, soldiers splayed on battlegrounds, and fathers forgoing their safety for their home. Fire spreads across fields of luscious marigolds, and bombs are dropped onto sacred temples. Chaos reigns with Jongdae as its face.

“ _Sweet, sweet Jongdae_ ,” the sinister Baram hisses at his right ear, and a lick swipes underneath his earlobe. “ _Let me take your delicious fear so that you will no longer suffer. Let me feast on your fear. Let me take it._ ”

When Jongdae sees his Master laying half-dead in the trenches, face beaten bloody and the clone army ready to leave him there to die, tears finally well in his eyes. He whimpers as the song of his childhood plays in his mind, a song that Jonghyun would hum as they sought after adventure together across the Galaxy. Jonghyun would ruffle his locks lovingly, like an older brother would. He gave Jongdae the biggest smile and made a promise.

“ _The Force encompasses everything. It is life and death, and it soaks up the souls of the many. It’s necessary for the balance of the world. It guides the chosen ones toward the right path in order to maintain balance. It will guide you, even if you have no idea what to do, Jongdae. I promise you that._ ”

Weakness trails in Jongdae’s bones. His resilience is cracking down further. Emotions spilled over hours hasn’t helped, and neither has the voices and songs of the many. The Force is sending him a message, but he doesn’t even know how to interpret it. He put his trust in the Force – something that is indescribable and a force that no one has actually proved. Jongdae blindly followed this thing, and now at his most desperate time, he doesn’t even know how to communicate to it, or if it’s even trying to help him.

It’s all bullshit.

“Take it,” Jongdae croaks. “Take my fear.”

-

Traveling through time and space, Baekhyun tries to hold his concentration for that navy soul lost in the Galaxy somewhere. He hops from planet to planet, each holding their own destruction and devastation with souls pulsating as they cry for help. It hurts Baekhyun as he has to overlook so many souls crying for help, but he is on his own mission. As they pass Ryloth, Baekhyun has to really keep his concentration, as their War only increased ten-fold with new enemies destroying both sides. 

Going in this direction, all Baekhyun can feel is a pool of Darkness waiting for them. It’s pulsating, growing and extending. It reaches out to Baekhyun, and he pulls himself out of the search. He blinks awake and heads toward the deck where Silo controls the ship. The leader bandit has his hands steady on the controls as he flies farther out to the edge of the Outer Rim. There’s not much explored out here because of deadly traps and species waiting for a meal. It would be a perfect place to hide a high priority man.

“Where are we headed?” Baekhyun asks, craning his neck to look for their coordinates. They are just past Gaulus and headed farther into space. 

“We’ll have to do a little scavenger hunt past the Outer Rim. Eko likes to disperse themselves out in the wild space. No one ever dares to go beyond the threshold.” Silo remarks without a signature snarky grin. But one comes creeping up, and he shrugs. “Well, unless they have a death wish, I suppose. You sure do.”

Baekhyun frowns. He doesn’t like how Silo toys with him like this. He never gets a straight answer out. So, he presses again, “You do know where Jongdae is, don’t you?”

Silence falls, and Baekhyun’s stomach plummets. Baekhyun grips the Captain’s chair tight when no response comes. Betrayal sets in fast, although he should have expected the bandit to bluff. “Silo, we made a deal. You said you knew where he is.”

Silo strains a chuckle and continues to punch through the stars. He spits back, “Oh, so I’m not ‘father’ to you? Just Silo – like we’re coworkers.”

Baekhyun groans, “Are we really arguing about this? The whole Galaxy is at War, and you want me to call you ‘father’ despite you not being there my _entire fucking life._ ”

“Does blood mean nothing?” His eyes still on the space in front of him, but they would be burning a hole through Baekhyun if he looked. He grips the controls tighter as he says lowly, “Is that pitiful looking monster thing more of a ‘father’ to you than me?”

Before him, Baekhyun can feel Silo’s grey soul breaking, but the Jedi plays it off as a ploy. It’s a game that Silo played well. He tugs at people’s heart strings about loyalty, just for them to be trapped in a vicious cycle. But Baekhyun won’t fall for it any longer. Silo promised something that’s dear to him. Baekhyun would give his life to see Jongdae again, but he’d never be Silo’s son again. That’s asking for too much.

Somewhere in Baekhyun’s stomach, he finds strength. Silo held the fear of killing Jongdae over his head so long ago. Now, in these circumstances, he barely can threaten Baekhyun any longer. He’s getting desperate, claiming things just to have his son closer to him. Really, though, Silo truly doesn’t have Jongdae and can’t make threats that have no base.

Baekhyun barks back, “Yes, Master Menka shaped me into a decent human – more so than you could have ever done.”

“You want to say that again to me boy?” Silo suddenly threatens, setting the flight in autopilot. He’s so quick, and Baekhyun can’t dodge Silo’s hand slipping onto his neck. The bandit has fire in his eyes, murderous and defensive. Baekhyun prays deep down that he wouldn’t dare kill his own son, and he knows he’s right when the tattooed man releases him a moment later after his outburst. He growls, “You want to see your boyfriend again, then you might want to rethink how you address me.”

Baekhyun reels back far to get out of Silo’s reach, not wanting to add to his bruise collection. He’s strong, rooted to the ground. “Don’t make any more empty threats, I can see through them. I’m blood of the best liar after all.”

Baekhyun turns on his heel, not waiting for any of Silo’s orders or quick remarks. As he enters the next cabin, he lets out a little breath he’s been holding. He can breathe a little easier as he takes his first steps into independence. He won’t let his father’s taunting control him.

Silo is still a dangerous man, and Baekhyun has to be careful not to get away from his grasp too quickly. He allows Silo to lead the way to Jongdae under the false pretenses that Baekhyun will stay with the gang. For all Baekhyun knows, Silo could be purposefully misdirecting them and testing Baekhyun’s loyalty. He could be the psychopath that everyone knows him as. He could make Baekhyun suffer just to have his son crawl back to him. All this independence could be for nothing after all, but Baekhyun takes the risk anyway.

Baekhyun enters the back of the ship where he finds his comrades. Kyungsoo is sat back in a seat breathing steadily. His eyes are closed in concentration, perhaps meditation. Chanyeol sits on the other side, upper half leaned forward in a thinking position. His hands are shaking terribly when Baekhyun moves closer. Baekhyun places a reassuring hand on his friends knee, and the other sighs.

“This is insane. I shot and killed him over a dozen times. What … what is this?” Chanyeol asks himself, shaking his head incredulously as his hand still shakes. He balls them into fists and set them down. “Is this some kind of Hell?”

“If it is, then we’re all living in the same one,” Baekhyun says sadly and he pats the others knee. He understands Chanyeol’s frustration and confusion. Killing anything that doesn’t look like a droid feels unnatural to those that bask in the Light. It’s a confusing time for everyone. The “Jongdae’s” that run around slaughtering innocents doesn’t represent the true Jongdae, but it still bears his face. It will be hard for everyone to recover.

Baekhyun looks to Kyungsoo’s position and nods. “How’s he holding up?”

“He’s been like that for a least an hour. Hasn’t said a word.” Chanyeol wipes his hands through his hair and swallows the lump in his throat. He looks wrecked and dazed. “Look, I won’t be the first to admit it, but I’m terrified. I know it doesn’t do any good in this situation, but I can’t help it. We don’t know what’s out there or what we’re going to find. We don’t even know if he’s still there …”

Baekhyun squeezes the others thigh and Chanyeol bows his head down in some shame. He mutters, “Sorry.”

Baekhyun can feel the Darkness growing with every ounce of fear emitted, but he can’t expect everyone to remain calm. He nods, truly feeling the despair of the Galaxy. “I know. I know.”

“I hear him.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol whip their heads to Kyungsoo, who speaks with his eyes still closed in concentration. Baekhyun thought the other might have been sleeping or meditating – (or foolishly he thought the other had perhaps even given up), but all this time he still searches. He parts his lips and a shudder comes out, “I hear him. He’s screaming.”

Baekhyun crawls closer, seating himself beside Kyungsoo. He touches his upper arm gently. “I can’t feel his soul. How can you hear him so clearly?”

Kyungsoo remains still, brows furrowed with determination and lips pressed tight. “It’s not very clear, but I’ve known his voice for decades. It’s coarse and wrecked. He’s been constantly screaming and crying, and there’s so much going on. It’s like white noise and chatter all around him. It’s hard to concentrate on just him.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth pulls into a frown and his lips quiver slightly. Baekhyun can feel a nervousness about him. He’s gentle as he speaks, “He’s afraid, I can hear it. I’ve never heard him so afraid before. There’s a shake to his vocal chords. And there’s Darkness everywhere.”

Baekhyun presses his hands against each side of Kyungsoo’s head, thumbs at his temples. Like this, Baekhyun can really feel the swirling emotions that Kyungsoo hears. He feels Kyungsoo’s dark green soul pulsating with a similar energy as Jongdae’s. It’s frightened, quick and pulsating bright with each scream. The Darkness Baekhyun feels then is no coincidence. Fear like this breeds Darkness. 

“I can feel it out in the distance. Do you think Jongdae is a part of that growing Darkness out there?” Baekhyun asks, now releasing Kyungsoo. The other still tries to recuperate after the flood of emotions from their friend.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Chanyeol says, standing a little taller and a little braver. Baekhyun nods, and they set course deeper into the wild space. It makes every silent. Each holds their breath unknowingly as they venture into the darkest parts of the Galaxy. Here, it is void of the many stars they usually see. What was once there had collapsed many millennia ago. Out here is untouched space that travelers get lost in. Creatures only told in tales inhabit the cold darkness of wild space. 

Silo still ventures his ship in, navigating carefully through. He passes wormholes and huge space beasts that coo a call in the empty abyss. Here, they float all alone.   
Not too long, Baekhyun feels a space where the Darkness is originating from and directs Silo there. They find something hovering in the empty space, but it doesn’t look familiar. It looks like a portion of a ship, but it’s been mangled. 

“What is that?” Baekhyun offers, and Silo frowns.

“That’s _SHEEP_.”

Kyungsoo weakly nods, “That’s the ship Jongdae boarded for his mission.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to know how Kyungsoo knows about the secret mission, and he doesn’t want to know how Silo can tell it apart from its mangled shape. He just presses forward. “That’s where we need to go.”

Silo flies the ship closer to the broken vessel – rather a half of a ship. He latches onto the ship and forces an entrance way onto the lifeless vessel. Once it’s docked, Silo instructs the men. He says clearly, “Alright, the Senator, two Jedi, Minseok, and I will board. Nandi, you handle the ship with Bronius. Don’t come looking for us.”

Nandi gives her leader a nod, and the rest of the crew files out of the bandit ship and land in the other ship. It’s devoid of life and light, Baekhyun immediately notices as he enters the broken vessel. It’s eerily quiet. Normally a ship would have a buzzing noise for the lights, air locks releasing air, and several engines whirring. This desolate ship has nothing but silence. 

Baekhyun lets his saber unleash from his holster and it glows purple in the darkness. Kyungsoo shines his green and the other light flashlights through the dark ship. Baekhyun concentrates on the feel of the Darkness and any souls that might be nearby while Kyungsoo follows with his location of Jongdae’s voice.

“He’s down below somewhere,” Kyungsoo says, his wide eyes growing to see in the dark. The hues of their sabers can only reveal so much. 

“I sense the Darkness there too,” Baekhyun says as he slowly steps forward. “Let’s check the other levels for any survivors.”

Slowly, the crew ventures into the darkness with bated breaths. Silo catches up to the front and his flashlight makes for better sight down the hall. There’s turned over furniture and empty supply crates everywhere, but there isn’t any crew member in sight.

“Let’s check the rooms for any bodies,” Baekhyun calls out to the crew. Minseok, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo head down the right hall, while Silo and Baekhyun venture to the left. 

Silo groans as he flashes the light to an empty room. He mutters, “This is a waste of time.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asks quietly as the group splits to check rooms. Silo follows him diligently.

“We transported them,” Silo says after some silence. Baekhyun turns back to him with a question in his heart. Silo scratches at his neck awkwardly and finally relents with some reluctance, as if he’s embarrassed. “They were going to die if they weren’t transported off. Life support was failing them. We secured the dead too.”

For a moment, Baekhyun feels the sincerity of the man, but it’s brief. There’s a part of him that’s still untrusting. Perhaps Silo would say these things just to have Baekhyun grow soft. Perhaps it was a game after all.

There’s a quiet pulse coming from below them that Baekhyun feels. It’s a flicker of color, soft like a pastel. The Jedi turns to Silo before responding to the light. “You said that Eko needed the Captain and Jongdae before, right?”

Silo affirms and follows Baekhyun down to a lower level. They illuminate the floor and Baekhyun searches for that pulsating light again. Baekhyun creeps slowly across the floor, each step careful, until he finally feels that pulse again. He shines his weapon towards a crate and sees outstretched legs from the other side. Baekhyun quickly comes to the others aid and reveals a familiar face.

“Captain Zhang,” Baekhyun says loudly as he shakes the others shoulders. He feels cold, skin icy to the touch. Baekhyun desperately pleads for the other to wake because he can feel the pulsating pink spirit wanting to as well. “Yixing, please.”

The famous Captain lolls his head and groans when he’s shaken awake. It takes him a couple moments to fully recuperate, but soon the Captain flutters his eyes open and breathes softly. The first thing the Captain sees is Baekhyun’s face illuminated by the purple hue of his weapon and he croaks, “Hello, Jedi.”

Baekhyun breaks out into a glorious smile. “Welcome back, sir.”

“Good to be back,” he smiles briefly before lifting his gaze to Silo. He freezes in place, stiffening. Baekhyun recognizes it and gently pats the Captain.

“He won’t harm you. We have an agreement,” Baekhyun reassures with a smile. 

Silo snorts, obviously amused at Baekhyun’s suppression, but then he cedes his control. He gives a wave to the Captain. “Kicking the bucket another day, huh Cap?”

Yixing gives him a sharp look before allowing Baekhyun to lift him up on his feet. The Jedi is careful with the man, gently tucking an arm around him as he stands since the poor man is barely alive. He whispers encouragingly, “We’re here to help you, sir.”

“And Jongdae. Don’t forget about your precious boyfriend,” Silo smugly retorts and Baekhyun huffs, feeling betrayed. He’s about to snap when Yixing suddenly hums.

“Ah, so he’s not so predictable after all,” Yixing hums tiredly with some brightness in his soul. Baekhyun is glad that it’s dark so that no one could see his blush. “You make him happy, don’t you?”

“Uh…,” Baekhyun gapes. He stares at the half-conscious Captain, and then to Silo. The bandit grin spreads from ear to ear, and it doesn’t help Baekhyun’s case. Baekhyun bites his lip nervously. “I hope so.”

With an awkward cough in between, and the rest of the crew showing up to the lower level with wide eyes, Baekhyun reverts the conversation. “Alright Captain, let’s get you acquainted with Silo’s ship.”

Baekhyun carries Yixing all the way back up to the ship with the rest of the crew aiding as back up in case for an ambush. It’s all smooth and quiet. Baekhyun gives the Captain some encouragement to keep awake when they move with little wise cracks that makes the Captain chuckle tiredly. (“What do you call the person that brings a rancor its dinner? … the appetizer!”)

He gently guides the Captain into the ship and makes eye contact with Nandi who wears a disapproving frown. The Jedi stands tall against her after Yixing lays down on a cot. He gives her a short glance over before telling her, “Make sure the Captain stays alive.”

Nandi throws an eyebrow up and crosses her arms. “Or else? You’re not my commander, boy.”

“No, but I’m your maker if I find he’s mistreated in any way,” Baekhyun says challenging, eyes glowing dark. Nandi finally backs off after a moment, grumbling in recognition. Baekhyun pats the Captain as he turns to sleep. “You’ll be in good hands. We’ll see each other on the other side.”

As Baekhyun turns out of the ship, he feels all eyes on him. Most turn to look away and carry on their own business, but Silo still stares. There’s a small smirk lifted into his cheek and dark eyes that turn slightly soft.

“What?”

Silo hums, “You look good like that. You look like a leader, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun frowns. “If this is a cheap trick -“

“No, no. It’s not,” Silo laughs hard, and it dies into a soft chuckle. He blows off the remnants of the chuckle with a reminiscent sigh. “It’s nothing. Don’t read into it, kid.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, or how to take the compliment. He stares, blinking, but there’s nothing more to it. 

As he takes a step forward towards the crew, they all stop for a moment in striking fear. There’s loud banging that echoes in the ships hallways and it comes in multiple directions. Everyone draws their weapons out and stand still. The sound flickers from side to side, echoes overlapping each other, banging against the metal sheets. Thunderous marching comes from down the hall, and Baekhyun finally feels a wave of Darkness penetrating through him.

“Take cover!” He yells not a second before blaster pistols wail on them from the end of the hall. Red beams blip over their heads as they take cover at the empty crates and furniture. 

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a glance, red beams illuminating his face. The subtle nod makes Baekhyun kick into gear. He jumps up and starts to deflect using his Force as a shield. He propels the shots away and lands them back into the forces down the hall. He can feel only about two human souls at the end of the hallway, but he knows there’s more than two firing. 

Kyungsoo deflects shots as well with his green lightsaber, flicking the red beams away effortlessly with one arm. The Jedi press forward slowly in sync while the others get into closer cover.

“Flash bang out!” Minseok calls, and the grenade rolls farther away. A light emits on the explosion which suppresses the Dark feeling and reveals the amount of enemies. Jongdae’s face is on at least 10 of the enemies, and then there’s two Eko recruits smeared with a dark red across their faces.

Suddenly, two droids start charging at Kyungsoo, and the other is a little caught off guard. Baekhyun still has shots coming at him, and Kyungsoo is suddenly fighting off two skilled droids in combat. They dodge each of Kyungsoo’s blows, no matter how sharp and quick he makes them. One even manages to knock Kyungsoo’s saber out of his hands and knock the Jedi down to the ground. He almost gets stomped on until Minseok takes clean head shots on both droids. Kyungsoo has to slow his breath before he punctures his lung.

Baekhyun takes the action right to the rest of the firing squad. He knocks some pistols out of the droids hands and tackles one to the ground. He wrestles with it, and eventually scrambles out of the way of others fire. The droid acts as a shield as the other Eko recruits mercilessly take shots at it.

Chanyeol, Silo, and Minseok then take their shots with flashlights guiding their sight. The droids move quickly out of the line of sight, and it makes it hard to spot them. Kyungsoo takes revenge on the droids and crushes their skeletons with his Force, effectively downing each droid. The Eko recruitments, however, are instantly downed by shots from Chanyeol to their knees. 

Silo hovers over the two idiots who painted themselves red. He laughs, kicking at one who withers on the ground. The other crew members watch from a distance with dread in their hearts. Baekhyun bubbles with a rage and shoves Silo out of the way. He growls, “That’s enough. They’ve suffered enough already.”

Silo instantly frowns, but he doesn’t retort. Instead, he gives the Eko recruitments a stomp near their heads, and that gets their attention. He barks, “Where’s your leader?”

One snippy one comments, “We only answer to the Darkness.”

“Yeah, I can see that with the cute face paint, dumbass,” Silo sneers, and gets so close. He grabs one by the collar and almost chews their head off. “We’ve got a little Jedi to rescue, so tell us where he’s locked up, and I won’t squeeze the last of your life out of you.”

Baekhyun can see the Darkness swirling in his eyes. He’s gone fully mad with the sickness that’s his leader gave him. He looks insane when he grins wide. He laughs, “I might as well already be dead.”

The stubborn Eko recruitment lifts a small device from his hands, something that flashes red suddenly, and Baekhyun can see the fear in Silo’s eyes as they grow wide. He drops the man and starts to run, but Baekhyun is still within the vicinity. Silo yells, “He’s got a fucking bomb Baekhyun run -!”

Baekhyun barely has time to generate enough Force before the bomb explodes in the recruitments hands. There’s a flash of light before the blast wave launches Baekhyun onto his back. His breath is knocked out of him, and he’s seeing stars. His hearing is a steady ring as he tries to peel his eyes open to the destruction. Everything is dark, save for the few flash lights that wave across the hall. With one glimpse, Baekhyun can see one side of the wall painted freshly red and their bodies obliterated in their suicide pact.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, are you okay?” 

Chanyeol hovers over him with a flash light, and Baekhyun groans and tries to swat away the light shining in his face. The Senator apologizes and then pulls the Jedi up. Baekhyun shakes off some dust and observes the room. From what he can see, Kyungsoo is staggering up on his feet himself and Chanyeol is seemingly unaffected. 

“Are you hurt?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wandering over his friend. 

Baekhyun hums, “I’m fine. What about everyone else?”

“Sir!” Minseok calls, and starts assessing Silo, who is sitting slouched on the wall. Baekhyun comes to aid as well, and as he gets closer, he can see the carnage. Silo stings as he pulls out pieces of shrapnel from his torso, all covered in thick dark blood. There’s several screws and nails lodged into him.

“They get some points for creativity on their homemade piece of shit,” Silo huffs out when he inspects a screw he pulls out, and then he quickly throws it to the ground. Minseok quickly tries to assess him, making a fuss.

“Stop pulling it out. They’re keeping you from bleeding out,” He groans, and then presses cloth onto the bleeding spots.

“Sorry,” Silo mumbles with his head lolling to the side. Baekhyun stares in awe. He’s never seen Silo this badly beaten. He looks absolutely exhausted, wrecked and dirty. His heart beat slows, and it’s probably because he’s bleeding out.

“Hey, kid,” Silo calls and it pulls Baekhyun out of his head. Silo peels his eyes open and cracks a smirk. “Minseokkie has been patching me up since he was 10. He’s seen everything between blaster shots and broken bones. I’ll be fine.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to fix you up,” Minseok mumbles while he focuses on Silo’s injuries. Silo takes in a deep breath for a laugh, and then suddenly starts to choke. Minseok assess quickly and swears. “You just punctured your lung.”

“Ah, fuck,” Silo swears once he catches his breath. He blows off some air, and then comes up for quicker, shallower breaths. He chuckles fast. “I knew I should have quit smoking. It’s going to be hard to breathe in with one shitty lung.”

“Quit joking, or you’ll really die,” Minseok warns, and the other snorts a laugh. Baekhyun still hovers over the grounded bandit. There’s a part of him that tugs at his heart. He’s mildly concerned for his wellbeing. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether it’s his own character flaw, or that he’s grown as a human to care for the lives of everyone – including a criminal mastermind.

Baekhyun hears a series of bangs again, and he frowns. With a team member down, they’re less likely to get to Jongdae quick enough before another ambush. Kyungsoo nudges him and whispers, “We have to move soon.”

“I know.” Baekhyun nods for Chanyeol and the Master Jedi to move forward and listen for Jongdae’s wails. He then turns back to the bandits. “We’ll need to move out soon. There’s more coming.”

Silo winces as he tries to shift his body. He shakes his head and breathes shortly, “No can do.”

Baekhyun blinks. “What do you mean? Kyungsoo’s got one arm and a bad lung. If he can do it, you most certainly can.”

“Well, he’s not bleeding out,” Silo says slightly out of breath. He shakes his head again. “Sorry, kid. I know when I’m down for the count. I’ve got to choose my battles at my age, and this is not one of them.”

Baekhyun grumbles, stuck between decisions. He stands his ground. “I can’t leave anyone behind.”

“I’d only slow you down,” Silo says with a crisp grin. He tries his best to sit up and hold his gun steady in his hand. “Go on. I’ll keep cover fire for you guys while you go on your adventure.”

Baekhyun grimaces. He doesn’t like this at all. They were all supposed to stick together, but Silo is so adamant. Baekhyun flits his eyes to Minseok and pleads, “Minseok, come on.”

“No can do. Someone has to cover the old man’s ass,” Minseok says stalely, and Silo groans about _not being that old._ He gives Baekhyun a little smile and pats Baekhyun’s leg. “We’ll be your distraction.”

No matter any of their words, Baekhyun still feels like he’s abandoning two well known fighters. He could possibly be getting them killed if they stay here. He doesn’t like this morally, not one bit.

But he can stand for morals once he hears the marching of more reinforcements. Baekhyun’s eyes widen to the dark hallway from which they came, panic struck in him. A shove from Silo has him returning. His eyes shine bright and he barks, “Go save your princess!”

Before Baekhyun can whine about anything, red blaster bolts are sent their way and it has Baekhyun off in a sprint. He weaves and dodges between the blasts, and he doesn’t hear cries of pain when he rounds the corner. He prays that the two will get out alive.

Baekhyun catches up to the other two that have stayed out hiding. Their eyes search around Baekhyun, and widen slightly with the absence of the rest of the team. Chanyeol openly asks in a whisper, “Where are they..?”

“They’re providing cover.” Baekhyun grimaces. Even though they’re a part of an organization that isn’t morally sound, the loss of team members still hits hard.  
Gunshots and blaster shots sound off in the distance, and Baekhyun sees Chanyeol physically shake at the suddenness. Baekhyun flashes with determination. “We have to keep moving.”

Kyungsoo nods and they quietly follow his lead. His face is pulled in concentration, still following the link of Jongdae’s voice. As they venture down into the depths of the ship, Baekhyun feels the pull of the Darkness strongly. It’s plastered against the walls, tendrils squirming their way into the metal. It’s infecting the place and strengthening the soldiers of the Dark. It’s probably controlling the Eko Regime and the makers of the ghastly droids. 

They can hear the walls clunking around them and bullets chiming against the floors above. Tension clenches around their muscles. Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo close when the Jedi Master veers into the darkened spaces of the ship. As they round the corner of the next hallway, Baekhyun feels an indescribable pull.

There’s something distressing about the room at the end of the hall before they even enter its vicinity. The Darkness overwhelms their senses. It hits them like a thick black smoke, curling its way in their nostrils. It’s like a strong wind gusting at their eyes. There’s a metallic taste in Baekhyun’s mouth and a familiar putrid stench that fills the air. Death is amongst them.

“I can hear his whimpers beyond this door.” 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and reveals a somber look. Beyond those walls is something purely evil and it’s got its claws sunk into Jongdae. There’s no heading back. 

“This is it.”

Baekhyun is feels anxiousness run through him, but he has to be strong. He turns to his friends and instructs, “No matter what’s in there, do not show fear. The Darkness will sense it, and we’ll all be doomed.”

They each brace themselves as Baekhyun pushes the doors open with the Force. Baekhyun expected Darkness beyond the doors, but the expanse is enormous. It makes the room feel never ending. As the door opens, a floodgate of repressed Darkness flies past them like a burst of trapped air. The friends brace themselves as souls scream past them, all joyous for their departure. 

The three are silent as they take timid steps into the Dark room. Chanyeol binds them together as Baekhyun bravely leads the way, one arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and another at Baekhyun’s. There isn’t much for Baekhyun to do other than blindly walk into the place of Darkness. His fingers reach for his lightsaber, but then a sudden beam of light clicks on.

There, in this light, are lit up screens, each depicting tragedies from across the Galaxy. There’s a chair planted in front of these screens, and a dark figure sits still. Baekhyun squints to get a clearer image of the body and to make sure it was still alive. The figure starts to quiver, and there’s tiny gasp that trembles in its voice. The light cascading from the horrible tragedies on screen shines just enough for Baekhyun to recognize that curled lip tapered in a frown.

“Jongdae,” he gasps, incontrollable fear striking his heart for a moment. 

A swift in the wind forces the trio to stand their ground, and Baekhyun suddenly feels like he’s surrounded by a force in this Darkness. Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulder tightens, and Baekhyun can feel the other two struggling to suppress their own anxiousness. 

There’s a breath looming over Baekhyun’s face, but he cannot feel a soul other than the humans surrounding him. 

“ _Ah, Jedi,_ ” a creepy voice presses hotly against his face. “ _You’re less tasty than the other._ ”

Baekhyun stills, trickles of fear slowly seeping out. His focus is on Jongdae and the transmissions he’s receiving. This entity in front of him is somewhere hiding its own soul. This room is so cloudy, he can’t even feel Jongdae’s soul, yet he’s right in front of him.

“We’re not your treats,” Baekhyun barks back tauntingly. If they weren’t staying perfectly still, he knows Kyungsoo would slap him for intimidating the enemy unnecessarily. 

“No, you are appetizer,” a cute boyish giggle emerges from Baekhyun’s left and nearly strikes another spout of fear in him. “Your fear is not as savory as Jongdae’s. His is well aged. You two pair well together.”

And then, realization hits his slowing heart. _Two…?_

Baekhyun discreetly reaches back to Kyungsoo and squeezes his arm. The Jedi cannot see, but he feels Kyungsoo’s heart rate slow. Without moving an inch, Baekhyun quietly whispers, “Leave. It does not sense you two. Find a transmitter somewhere and cut the power.”

There’s a moment of silence, followed by Chanyeol’s hand slipping of his shoulder. The Senator and Master quietly exit the Darkness-filled room and leave Baekhyun alone to face this demon. Baekhyun’s not going to lie to himself: he’s absolutely terrified for what is to come. Nothing in his training has prepared him for this. 

He’s going off of his gut instinct, especially when Jongdae starts to sigh with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. The tears catch the light of the screens and it shines. It starts a fire in Baekhyun’s heart and races up through his lungs. He can’t stop the flames and soon he’s screaming, “Jongdae! I’m here, Jongdae!”

The child giggles in his ear again, “He cannot hear you, silly man. He’s got a billion other voices more important than yours.”

Anger still rips Baekhyun’s insides. He growls, but cannot pinpoint a glare in a direction, “What are you? What have you done to him?”

“I have had many names throughout the centuries,” a proper mans voice looms around him, words so eloquently articulated off his tongue with authority. He sounds like a Senator. “Many worshipped me under a number of different names – _Selkie, Phobos, Ammit._ ”

The foreign names do not stir anything in Baekhyun’s mind. They each sound otherworldly, and it isn’t just because Baekhyun is off with his foreign languages. 

“Jongdae calls me something much more tame – _Baram_. But you may call me what you wish, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stiffens at his name being called by this thing, or multiple of things. He isn’t sure how he feels about the multiple voices that float around him seamlessly. The Darkness circles around him. Baekhyun can feel its tentacles swimming. Baekhyun feels a sense of urgency clambering up him as Jongdae stirs in the distance, his shoulders shuddering with each breath like it’s his last.

“I did not ask for your name, just what you are,” he says with his eyes still dead-on Jongdae.

“Now that’s more complicated. See, I don’t wish to bore you humans with my background. Or, rather, I think you wouldn’t understand.” The man’s voice paces around him like a lion circling his meal, or a father scolding a child. Baekhyun grows tired of this slow paced game, especially when he stiffens up every time he sees Jongdae choking on a cry. He wants to comfort and free him, but he’s frozen here with an unknown force. He won’t run into something so blindly. He has to know his enemy. “I am not human, nor have a physicality that you would be able to see.”

Baekhyun digs his finger nails into his palm unconsciously. “Then what are you, if not human.”

Just like that, Baekhyun feels tendrils physically touch him. Or, at least, his hairs stand on edge when something is close. 

“I am fear. I am the embodiment of the Galaxy’s fear. I am present in times of War and destruction.” The man sighs, growing tired and bored. The tendrils sneak up Baekhyun’s legs, curling around his garments a little loosely. “Jongdae’s fear is especially delicious and so plentiful. Have you tried it?”

Baekhyun stiffens even more, especially when Jongdae cries aloud and struggles against the restraints attached to the chair. Fire expels from one of the screens. Exasperated, Baekhyun yells, “What have you done to him?!”

“What do you humans eat that’s the equivalent? Hmm, I wonder. A juicy steak perhaps?” A womans sultry voice tickles Baekhyun’s right ear and claws drag along his chest. “Jongdae soaks up the fear of the many, and I take those burdens away from him. I quite like what you fear in this Universe. Death is universally terrifying to you. You’re all so insignificant in this world, but very tasty.”

Baekhyun has a vague understanding of it. He doesn’t know how having so many Jongdae droids killing innocent people is connected, but he knows that Jongdae is not handling it well at all. Seeing him so distraught like this makes Baekhyun worry.

“You have fear simmering inside you, sweet Baekhyun. What is it that you fear?” the woman drawls, her voice getting lower and huskier by the second. He supposes that she’s a seductress and have overtaken many people because of it. “I can take that away, you know. I can give you anything you desire.”

“I want you to release Jongdae.”

She laughs charmingly with an edge of a sinister plot. “Now, now. Don’t try to cheat. You know that can’t happen.”

Claws tap on him, egging his rage and fear on. “You want the idea of Jongdae. I can get you that. You need someone to understand you, isn’t that right, my sweet little thing? You want a partner in crime, a little snack on the side. I can always get you another plaything.”

It strikes a nerve in Baekhyun, and he forces himself a couple steps closer to Jongdae and out of Baram’s reach. The tendrils are loose and slip away like smoke clouds, so Baekhyun gets away easily. The Jedi searches around the room for some sort of physical monster, but there’s nothing in the dense blackness. Baekhyun’s eyes don’t play tricks on him, there’s really nothing in the room.

Baekhyun puts a hand to his lightsaber and unleashes it. The purple illuminates the room, and Baekhyun swears something scatters away. Daringly, he says, “Fight me.”

“ _Oh, you don’t want that,_ ” the sinister voice snickers above Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun listens, and there’s the cries of Jongdae as well as a slither across the floor approaching fast. The Jedi waits patiently for the moment, and finally he dodges Baram’s attack quickly as wispy tendrils aim straight for his feet. Baekhyun swings his lightsaber through it, but it merely dissipates into the nothingness.

“Oh, you’re quick, aren’t you?” the woman teases with a laugh.

This sensory deprivation is something he’s trained with Sehun and Jongin before, but this is increasingly more difficult than that. This involves something that doesn’t have a soul – isn’t human, in fact. Baekhyun now relies on sensing the Darkness and its tendrils that slither around the room. His plan of action is to fight defensively until he can pinpoint its center. There, perhaps, he will find a core to destroy. 

Baekhyun spins, fighting wispy tendrils without much contact. The dissipate the moment they touch the purple core of the saber. He builds momentum as Baram hits him faster with more tentacles of Darkness. It feels like he’s been defending himself for hours, and it’s gotten him nowhere. He feels closer to a center of Darkness, but he keeps in mind Jongdae in his spatial awareness, careful not to hit him.

Baekhyun flips and constantly evades the jabs. His lightsaber whistles through the air as he defends himself. He’s tried using the Force to back them off, but they only dissolve in the air and produce more right after. 

“Getting tired, Jedi?” Baram teases with its childish voice. “I only grow stronger with the fear I feast on.”

Baekhyun momentarily feels his head spin with exhaustion. Baram is right, he is tired, but he’s not going to give up – not until he has Jongdae safe. He forces himself to fight back against something that isn’t quite there. Clouds of tendrils fade, and soon he’s tripping over himself. His balance is off, and the Darkness looms over him.

Baekhyun suddenly feels long tendrils crawl up his back and rocket him backwards. Baekhyun slams onto the ground on his back, and it knocks the wind out of him for a moment. Then, Darkness wraps around him, encompassing his waist tightly. It lifts him, only to smack him back into the ground. Baram does this repeatedly, despite Jongdae’s crying and Baekhyun’s attempt to slash it off. It’s too strong.

Baram slams him into the ground one more time before rubbing salt in his wounds. The sinister voices cackles, “ _He’s afraid of you, you know. Jongdae is afraid of what you are and what powers you have over him. I saw it_.”

Baekhyun groans when Baram lifts him and lets Baekhyun face Jongdae upright. Baekhyun can barely move with Baram’s tendrils clung to him. He can only stare at Jongdae’s exhausted and worried face. Sadness and guilt strike Baekhyun hard when he sees the dried tears and the cries that were all bottled up. Jongdae held so much inside him, and he bared the weight of everyone else’s burdens. He helped everyone but himself. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispers gently, hoping that the gentleness will get through to him. “I’m here for you.”

Jongdae whimpers and scrunches his eyes closed. He’s fighting off a lot that Baekhyun can’t see, and Baekhyun still doesn’t quite understand the extent, especially when Jongdae starts to mumble harshly. It increases in intensity until finally he’s screaming it, “Get out! Get out of my head! _Please!_ ”

Baekhyun sees the screens surrounding Jongdae and all the carnage surrounding them. There’s droids killing children, setting fires to homes, and even just stirring up chaos. There’s now millions of people affected in the universe, most terrified and feeding Baram. Despite Jongdae closing his eyes, there’s something still eating him away that Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

“What are you doing to him?” Baekhyun growls angrily, and he feels enough strength to break through some wispy tendrils. He’s frustrated that he doesn’t understand the man he’s loved for years. He squirms against the few tendrils remaining. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s a _very special boy_ ,” the woman whispers, and Baekhyun imagines a stretched smile with jagged teeth. “I’m helping him. When he’s afraid, I simply absorb it for him. We have that kind of relationship. It’s stronger than yours.”

Jongdae gasps in front of him, and then goes limp. His tired eyes can barely stay open. The more that the harsh white lights stream against his face, the more Baekhyun can see his loves body just withering away. He’s fighting something internally and Baram is sucking him dry of his fear. Watching Jongdae slowly slip away like this breaks Baekhyun’s heart. 

In the next moment, everything goes dark and Baekhyun is left in pitch-black darkness. The screens are shut off, and the power surges down. Baekhyun can hear Jongdae’s whimpers, and there’s a sliver of his soul radiating. Everything else is cold and dead quiet. 

The Jedi Knight breaks free from Baram’s last few tentacles using his lightsabers blade. He lands on his feet and sprints to Jongdae’s side. There’s a half-thought out plan in Baekhyun’s head as he edges his lightsaber towards Jongdae’s precious skin. The sizzle of the weapon makes a disordered Jongdae flinch back. 

“What are you doing?” the proper man of Baram asks attentively. 

Baekhyun bites back daringly, “Don’t like other people touching your food?”

“You won’t hurt him.”

Baekhyun looks down on the trapped Jongdae and how helpless he looks. He’s weak and at the mercy of one of his friends, his lover. With the Darkness flowing around them, and Baekhyun hovering over Jongdae with authority over his life, Baekhyun knows he’s fulfilling the prophecy that everyone had always told him. He is dangerous. 

“Try me.”

Baekhyun caresses the others cheek and holds his face steadily as the other hand with the weapon edges closer. The purple illuminates his hollow face, and Baekhyun almost readies his strike until he can hear Baram’s hisses.

“ _Don’t touch him!_ ” 

Baekhyun hears the fast slithering of tentacles on the floor, and they instantly make a grab at his ankles before he can react. Baekhyun’s face plants onto the floor and his body slides fast, metal burning his skin with forced friction. He seethes in pain, and then is suddenly lifted feet first high into the air. There, he dangles by his feet by vine like projections of the Darkness. He cannot see anything and is mildly disoriented by his gravity shifting. He knows the floor is approximately 10 meters below him with Jongdae’s soul as a reference point, but there’s no light provided in this empty space. His lightsaber was knocked out of his hand when he was forcibly grabbed, and now he waits with an immense amount of pressure to his head as the blood rushes down.

“I’ll ask you once more. What do you fear?” the proper man asks, and Baekhyun imagines a disappointed frown on an older mans face.

“Nothing that you can replace,” Baekhyun huffs and then tries to lift himself by his core to have the blood rushing back to his center.

“How would you know if you’ve never tried?” the child sing-songs, and the tendrils wiggle Baekhyun in excitement. “I can take them away if you really wanted. I’ll get fed, and you’ll get anything you desire. A win-win situation.”

The woman whispers seductively in his ear, “Come on. Indulge me.”

If Baekhyun said ‘nothing’, like he’s been told to his whole life, he’d be lying and nothing would be accomplished. If he repressed his fears per instruction, Baram would stomp them out anyway. 

“I’ve given women who are afraid of their spouse a new beau. Men who fear painful deaths slip away peacefully. Fear of failure is replaced with a supportive group. All conquered just by giving away their fear.”

He can see the appeal of Baram’s trade. Baekhyun’s not exactly sure how this entity can give Baekhyun what he desires, but he understands how many people just want their fears away. Baram gives the chosen ones the ability to live without fear with their consent, it seems. 

Fear is something that should not be held inside as decided by the Order, since it will feed the Darkness. However, giving away fear feeds this entity, which is somehow connected to the Darkness. The contradictory nature of it makes Baekhyun’s spin, along with being upside down. 

However, as long as Baekhyun makes the decision to keep it inside him, to live with his fears, he won’t be intentionally feeding the Dark. Although the appeal of having Baram take away his fears and give him something in return is enticing, he won’t take it. Not as long as Jongdae is still weak and Baram preys off of him.

“I fear the water,” Baekhyun starts, closing his eyes and imagining the waves crashing onto the beaches of Spira. “I fear my father will constantly try to ruin me. I fear that Jongdae will kill himself for the Jedi Order. I fear being alone.”

There’s a brave moment of silence before Baram’s proper man speaks, “I can get you more friends.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I have friends. I have family. I am alone amongst them.”

There’s another pause before the man speaks again with slight hesitation, “Then I can get you people that will not make you feel like that. I will get friends that understand you.”

“No, I do not need that.” Baekhyun sees his friends against his eyelids. Kyungsoo looks at him straightforward, Chanyeol is indulgent, and Jongdae cares deeply. There’s everything desired within them. “You cannot solve my fears with more materials. If I want them gone, I have to conquer them alone. But, for now, I’ll live with them.”

There’s a lot of silence after Baekhyun’s statement. He can feel the vines tightening at his ankles, and wind blows across his face. Baekhyun knows that he’s dismantled Baram’s scheme.

“… I do not understand.”

Baekhyun barks a laugh haughtily. “No one really does.”

“You’re no fun, Baekhyun,” the child sighs dramatically, insulted, and blows hot air onto Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun groans and peels his eyes to find expected darkness. “You’re more trouble than your worth. You’ve been fun to play with, but I’m afraid I’ll have to let you go – literally.”

Baekhyun’s heart is in his throat, expectedly, as he is dropped from the height. A breath runs through him, and he focuses his energy outward. He’s falling fast, but he waits for the right moment and –

“Hm. Impressive,” Baram’s seductress calls. 

Baekhyun feels his outstretched hands tingling from the Force he produced, and he forced his falling body to stop midair. Now, he’s merely a meter away. 

He lets go of his powers and tucks his body into a roll as he lands on the ground. There’s a moment for him to catch his breath finally, and then he’s ready to fight once again. His limbs quiver a little, but Baekhyun stands tall once again. He knows that he needs to unleash the powers that everyone is afraid of – that the Order had told him to repress. It’s a power that taps into the Darkness within him, swirling dangerously. 

He backs into Jongdae’s chair and surrounds them in a Force protected shield. Baram is still hesitant on its strikes since Jongdae is still in the vicinity, but they are powerful. Baekhyun can barely hold a shield up as hundreds of strikes comes from across the room. A sliver of the shield breaks and a tendril pierces Baekhyun, slicing his cheek open with its pinpoint precision. Baekhyun knows he doesn’t have much time left if Baram keeps this pace.

Baekhyun cleverly hides behind Jongdae’s chair, and Baram’s strikes screech to a halt. The sinister one howls, “ _You’re such a coward, Baekhyun! Cheap tactics like this are for stupidly selfish humans._ ”

“I _am_ a stupidly selfish human, you leech,” Baekhyun yells back. He feels the energy surge within him, gathered by the Darkness surrounding him. He feels as if he’s collected enough energy when he feels the electricity spark in his gut. 

He bravely stands now that he’s sucked out more than half the rooms worth of Dark energy for his own weapon. Baram instantly goes for a strike, but Baekhyun counters with an outstretched hand. Between his fingers, electricity strikes and explodes the Darkness with a Force wave. Baram’s child-like voice screams in agony at the sudden explosive strike.

" _What have you become?_ "

Baekhyun doesn't understand Baram's words trembling out, but he does know that his muscles flex on their own. Electricity runs through his veins and is fueled by the Darkness. Something internally controls him, wrapped around his soul.

"You are nothing but a leech, suckling from weaklings." Baekhyun feels his voice being ripped from his throat, as if he's projecting from something deep inside that's been there all along. "Your servitude has been subpar. I've let you grow me for millennia only to be used up by a human."

"Please, don't. I've been good," It begs, and the sound of the child begging for mercy doesn't irk Baekhyun even though he knows it should. It doesn't stop him from winding up another large charge. 

It whimpers, " _Master_."

A brightness unleashes from Baekhyun’s palms, electric clouds sparking in the blinding light. Baram's mixed voiced screams, and the Dark tendrils dissipate in the light. Baekhyun struggles to stand, grounding himself as the light continues to pour until all he can see is white. 

There's a ringing of Baram's scream along with electricity buzzing around him as Baekhyun finally comes to his senses. He takes his time to stand steadily on his feet, shaking the unnerving feelings of the remnants of his powers. He felt the Dark energy in him and felt like he was possessed by an entity. It was familiar, but something he never wanted to feel ever again.

The room is still devoid of light, but it no longer is festering with Darkness. That was destroyed by him, his powers. 

A navy soul reaches out to him, and Baekhyun realizes his position. He quickly scrambles to his feet and launches over to a barely conscious Jongdae. Baekhyun wills his lightsaber over to the strapped chair and quickly slices off the restraints. Jongdae slumps forward and Baekhyun catches him with the mantra, "I've got you. Don't worry I've got you."

Baekhyun secures his saber next to Jongdae’s on his belt loop. He then picks Jongdae up, hoisting him on his shoulder. Jongdae quietly groans, but doesn't wake so easily, still scrunched. 

Baekhyun doesn't waste time, mostly because of Kyungsoo’s insane nagging, but he takes a little time to feel Jongdae weight in his hands. He's a little boney, probably from struggling for days, but he still feels familiar. He still feels like the Light.

Baekhyun, with his Force, forces the door open and it rips off its hinges. Outside of the dark cavern, he can hear the creaking of the ship and Eko's forces wailing throughout the ship with fears clogging their minds. As Baekhyun runs up the levels, he sees men from all species squirming on the ground with fear stuck eyes quickly darting. Baram must have taken their fears, and Baekhyun essentially gave then back. Or, perhaps, they were never truly gone - just suppressed. Baekhyun has to ignore them, these brainwashed souls, even if his conscience kicks at him. 

As he runs to the bandits ship, he runs into Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who inspect the dismantled droids. Relief runs over their faces and they immediately join Baekhyun in their escape. There’s breathless whispers of Jongdae’s return and an endless coo that Chanyeol emits cutely. Kyungsoo hits him with his good arm, and the Senator only beams in return. 

When they get to the hallway where the bandits ship once stood, it appears to be empty with a void. Chanyeol voices their concerns, “Where the hell are they?”

Jongdae’s body slips a little from Baekhyun’s shoulder and he has to hoist the string bean back up. Not a moment later, with curses on their lips, a junkyard ship comes into view and parks at the entrance. Minseok opens the bay, and the trio stare back incredulously at the bandits second hand. 

“Are you gonna get in, or freeze out here?” Minseok deadpans, and his stare is as cold as the iciness of the wild space. Without another thought, the trio climbs in. Baekhyun straps Jongdae in tightly in a comfortable seat while the others grab their own.

“Where’s Silo?” Chanyeol asks what’s been on Baekhyun’s mind. While Baekhyun tightens the straps on Jongdae’s seat, he stares back at Minseok at the pilots seat. His face never even flinches as he turns on the controls to set for hyperspace.

“He’s gone.”

Chanyeol blinks. “Gone-gone, or like skipped the planet-gone?”

“Don’t know.” Minseok shrugs, and that’s the end of it. It leaves an unsettling nerve in each of them, as Baekhyun reads the room. Baekhyun knows his father. He always skips town when things go bad. The other ship left already too, and he isn’t quite sure how Minseok got this ship –

“Where’d you get the ship?” Chanyeol asks every question. Kyungsoo glares at him to not say another word, but Chanyeol was always curious about the world. 

“I borrowed it,” Minseok plainly says. Chanyeol opens his mouth for another question, but Minseok already beats him to it. “Another question, and I’ll drop your ass off on Hoth.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to retort, but then closes it. He grumbles and then straps himself in. Kyungsoo shares a pleasant grin to himself, and Baekhyun can only chuckle. The Knight strokes Jongdae’s hair, dark locks curled against his forehead after days of unrest. He kisses Jongdae’s forehead and whispers promises into his skin.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun calls, with guilt in his throat. The pilot hums in recognition. “Can this ship haul _SHEEP_?”

“I suppose.” Minseok blinks. His watchful eyes scan Baekhyun before raising a brow. “Any particular reason why?”

Baekhyun clenches his jaw, and he can feel the unrested human souls of the Eko Regime half-dead on the ship. “Just do it.”

Minseok silently agrees and they take off with the wrecked ship.

The trip to the new hospital is short from wild space. Minseok busts into the emergency department without guns blazing, and the medical team frantically searches for a room. As Baekhyun passes the rooms, he notices that there’s mainly engineers and medical personnel in the rooms – presumably the ones from _SHEEP_. Baekhyun swears he even catches a glimpse of Captain Zhang being wheeled off to surgery. The Eko recruits are also wheeled in from the wrecked ship and taken into intensive care units.

The hospital/space station is absolutely spotless with white walls and comfortable new beds. Unconscious Jongdae is lifted off of Baekhyun’s shoulders and is wheeled away. The team cannot come because of the non-familial relations, but the personnel allowed them to stay in rooms. They even took Kyungsoo into a room to inspect his broken ribs. Apparently, the medical technology of the new station is so far advanced, there’s no need for major invasive surgery for broken bones. In a mere hour and a slight cut to Kyungsoo’s abdomen, the ribs are fixed with a numbing and fusing gel. 

Minseok dodges the hospital security quickly, but isn’t so quick to avoid Baekhyun’s questioning eyes. The two, once as close as brothers, are face-to-face once again in a peculiar situation. Baekhyun isn’t sure why he cornered Minseok in the first place. Maybe he wants answers, but he isn’t sure how to go about it.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this,” Minseok says flatly. He’s mature, much like he was as a kid. He was always an outsider, but he protected Baekhyun through a lot. And he definitely mediated a lot of fights between young Baekhyun and Heechul. “I wish we didn’t have to see each other under these circumstances.”

“We don’t have to,” Baekhyun smiles lightly and bravely. “You can get out of there still, while you have the chance. Take a ship, fly away to a remote planet.You can start again.”

Minseok shakes his head and laughs curtly, “You and I both know he’s watching, even now. There’s no escape.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Wishful thinking.”

There’s silence between them. It’s hard for Baekhyun to even look at Minseok. He’s strong, but he’s still underneath Silo. He climbed up the ranks, and even now does scouting missions for Silo. He’s the hawk eye. 

“You know, you guys aren’t really part of the gang. You can get out.”

Baekhyun lifts his eyes in surprise. “Oh. Uh … okay.”

“Yeah, it’s not official. Never really was,” Minseok says, and there’s awkwardness in the whole thing. “The Senator and the Master Jedi are free to leave. You too, but you know he’ll always watch.”

Minseok holds out a hand, and Baekhyun’s brain swirls with confusion. For a moment, they stay like this, until Minseok emphasizes his hand again and chuckles, “You know what a shake is, right? I hope the Jedi aren’t that sheltered.”

Baekhyun gives off a laugh even though he’s embarrassed. He reaches for the hand and gives a hearty shake. It’s a little awkward, but then Minseok pulls him in for a tight hug. Baekhyun doesn’t expect it, stiffening for a moment. When Minseok doesn’t let go, Baekhyun finally lets his reserves go and melts into it. He wraps his arms around his long-lost brother and they stay like this.

In another moment, Minseok is pulling away and hunting down the ship. Baekhyun’s eyes shimmer softly. “Am I going to see you again?”

Minseok’s lips lift a little playfully as he targets his ship. He snorts, “Probably.”

When he leaves, blasting off into another world, Baekhyun’s heart warms just a little more. If someone is watching him carefully, he’s glad that it’s Minseok.

-

_Silence._

The symphony is cut off spontaneously, and leaves an echoing silence that disturbs Jongdae. He wakes, and a scream tears through his throat. He can feel it, but he cannot hear for the silence is deafening. There’s a ringing that buzzes around, and his eyes frantically search in the contrasting white walled room. He’s rushing so much, he cannot take in everything he sees. 

_Jongdae. Jongdae, it’s okay._

It’s steady in his mind, and suddenly the world around him bleeds in color. His throat is hoarse, and he realizes that his scream was merely a croak in the room. His vision finally clears and next to him is a concerned looking Kyungsoo. He’s dressed in a blue hospital gown and sports blood-shot eyes widely. He has the gentlest grip on Jongdae’s thin wrist, and the two Masters finally cede. 

“Where am I?” Jongdae croaks, and he finds his own voice sounds nothing like him. It’s sad, and it’s even sadder with the hell he’s been through.

“You’re in a hospital,” Kyungsoo says gently. Jongdae’s eyes wander to his clothes, a blue gown underneath a ton of blankets. The white walls are clean and perfect. There’s sterilization stations everywhere and the faintest beeps of machines make Jongdae’s head hurt.

Jongdae flits his eyes over to the uncomfortable chairs and he sees a lump laying on it. Jongdae wants to inspect it, lifting his hands to gently have the Force pull, but he finds he barely has the strength to physically lift his arm. 

Chanyeol then enters the room, eyes drooped with two hot drinks. His eyes go to Kyungsoo, and then to Jongdae, and brightens instantly. A generous Park smile graces his face. His voice sounds rough, “Welcome back to the living, Dae.”

Jongdae merely nods and hopes that the smile he twitches makes it to his face. It’s been a long time since he’s tried to smile. His attention doesn’t stay long on his friends, but it goes back to the lump. Jongdae inspects a little further, staring for way too long, and he sees tufts of brown hair peeking out from underneath blankets. 

Kyungsoo stays silent, watching Jongdae. Chanyeol perks up though, and his voice sounds a little clearer after the warm drink. “Baekhyun is dead tired. He hasn’t gotten sleep in days. This is the first time he’s actually passed out.”

_Baekhyun._

Jongdae projects because his voice can barely whisper now. He calls out softly to him, but the Knight is still sleeping underneath the blankets. A flash of blood spreads across the white blanket, and Jongdae’s eyes widen with mortification. Flashes of corpses underneath his own body stack high, and terrible screams rip through his memories. Jongdae can feel himself start to breathe a little faster, and the beeping of machines increases with his heart rate. He tries to shut his eyes and get rid of it, but he can see it all underneath his eyelids. 

The death, the murders. All him, all his face. He could never show his face ever again.

_Jongdae, it’s okay._

Jongdae turns his head to the other side where Kyungsoo looks at him with patient eyes. Chanyeol goes to grab a nurse, patting Kyungsoo’s back. The Master gives him a small smile to him and then reverts his attention back to Jongdae with soft eyes. His hands hold Jongdae’s cold ones.

“I’m … not … you’re not angry?”

Kyungsoo blinks a couple of times, registering Jongdae’s faint words. “About what?”

Jongdae is scared, shaking. With an uncontrollable tear running down his cheek, he projects _about killing all those people …_

Kyungsoo finally registers Jongdae’s frightened words, and he relaxes with a pitiful look in his eyes. He suddenly drops himself and hugs his friend tightly. They haven’t been this close in years, but it feels naturally to them. Affections like this are rare between Jedi, mostly for the forbidden nature and unwillingness for strong ties, but not for them. They grew up together, they’ve shared almost everything. It’s only natural for them to show some empathy.

Jongdae doesn’t realize it, but he starts to cry into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The younger politely smooths out the wrinkles of Jongdae’s gown as he softly cries into Kyungsoo’s own. The other Master whispers, “You didn’t kill anyone, Jongdae. That wasn’t you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jongdae sniffles, absolutely terrified, “But … I heard them. I heard their songs… they thought it was _me._ ”

Kyungsoo lifts away only slightly. His arms are still wrapped around Jongdae, his eyes focused with determination. He’s come a long way with handling these kinds of situations. He presses, “It’s not your fault. That … _monster_ did this.”

Jongdae’s eyes don’t meet Kyungsoo’s now, just staring blankly at his own hands. There’s flashes of blood, not his own, on them. He projects _but I let it …_

There’s a groan on the other side on Jongdae’s bed, and the two Masters turn to the flustered looking Baekhyun. He’s half-awake, still wiping away the drool pooled on his cheek, but his eyes go immediately to Jongdae. Jongdae shivers even though he isn’t that cold. 

“You’re awake,” Baekhyun finally wake and stirs with some excitement. He blinks a little fast, his heart rate is a little fast too when Jongdae finally finds his peppy purple soul. He knocks on his head. “I heard you.”

Jongdae sinks dejectedly. “Sorry.”

“No, no. You’re fine. This is fine,” Baekhyun rambles as he stumbles out of the uncomfortable looking chair. He squeezes into Jongdae’s space and suddenly gives him a strong hug. It’s different from Kyungsoo’s hugs. Kyungsoo is gentle with it, trying his best to match Jongdae. Baekhyun, though, can’t contain himself, and it’s kind of endearing. Jongdae tries his best to feel happy for him. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

Kyungsoo pulls away from the intimate moment and quickly ducks his head out. “I’ll … um, be just outside.”

Baekhyun waits for the other to exit before chuckling when he’s just out of earshot. “You know, he acts like such a tightwad, but he’s really not.”

Jongdae tries to give a smile, a laugh, something to feel normal, but it doesn’t come naturally at all. What hurts even more is that Baekhyun’s face falls and concern washes over him. It makes Jongdae feel like a nuisance.

“I don’t know if I’ll be okay,” Jongdae whispers sadly. 

“Don’t doubt yourself,” Baekhyun says, and he sits on the edge of Jongdae’s bed. He’s tired, spine curled and shoulders rolled forward. Exhaustion is written on his face, and Jongdae wonders why the other didn’t just go back to sleep. “It’s only day one. This is something that can’t be repaired in a day. It’s a work in progress.”

Baekhyun lifts his hand and asks, “May I?”

Jongdae feels a little hesitation released as he complies and lifts his hand. Baekhyun presses it into his own, kisses the back of the palm, and the tenderness fills Jongdae with a little warmth.

“I’ll be there every step of the way, I promise. So will Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.”

“Am I worth all this trouble?” Jongdae cracks. He supposes it was supposed to be a joke, but it comes off a little weird and strained, like he actually meant it. He worries for Baekhyun’s reaction, but all he can see is Baekhyun’s dazzling smile.

“Of course you are. You’re Jongdae Kim, the love of my life,” Baekhyun grins perfectly and Jongdae can feel the warmth around him. His heart flutters suddenly and a warm flush rushes at his cheeks. 

Baekhyun then reaches for the bed side table and plays with a shiny coin in between his fingers. Jongdae doesn’t have to squint to know it’s the warriors coin. Baekhyun teases, “And would you look at that? You came back alive, just for me.”

There’s a laugh that fills Jongdae’s chest, and he emits it with some surprise when it didn’t take much effort. He likes it. He likes how Baekhyun can make him feel this way, even with the smallest jokes after the roughest times. Here, in this space together, Jongdae knows that Baekhyun is undoubtedly his. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Yeah, just for you.”

-

The two Jedi Masters wait patiently outside the Council Room doors for their scheduled meeting. It’s been a few weeks since Jongdae’s initial treatment at the hospital stationed on the outskirts of the known Galaxy. Initially, the hospital was waiting on the arrival of _SHEEP_ and it’s supplies, not to foster care to them. They were very accommodating anyway, especially with the several thousand sent there based on the droid attacks alone.

Jongdae still feels an emptiness in his head, as it was filled with songs of death and screams for days. He was examined by a psychotherapist at the hospital and was given some mental strength techniques, but it’s nothing he’s not used to. He has to really focus during his meditation sessions, however. Some nights of peaceful meditation turn into horrid nightmares, and he feels instantly bogged down by the destruction caused across the Galaxy yet again.

He hasn’t been back to train in these weeks, and he barely sees anyone nowadays. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun see him mostly. All the other Jedi at the Temple either shy away from Jongdae, or give him wistful stares. The most hurtful thing of all to Jongdae is that his own Master is still in an intensive care unit in a coma. He hasn’t stirred in a week now, and Jongdae knows that things can only get worse. He put Jonghyun in that position. That was him.

_Jongdae._

The Master lifts his eyes to Kyungsoo, who gives him a gentle smile. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Jongdae folds himself closely. “I don’t know what they’ll say. You?”

Kyungsoo nods slightly. He seems calm and collected, almost at peace. “It shouldn’t be too bad. They’ll understand.”

Jongdae knits his brows together in confusion. He wants to say something, but Baekhyun’s loud chime cuts him off as the Knight rounds the corner. “Sorry, I’m late! I know, I know. Don’t give me that look, Soo.”

The Master rolls his eyes at the other, but there’s still the soft smile on his mouth. Jongdae still stares at his friend, wonder hovering still. Baekhyun’s hand warms his back, and Jongdae is pulled in his direction. His eyes are curious. “Ready?”

Jongdae gives a curled lip of a smile. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The doors open to the Council room, and the Temple Guards instruct them to enter. The trio enters cautiously, filing in nicely and standing before the board. There’s not one seat empty, all Masters and the Grand Master physically present for this report. Jongdae’s nerves tingle and he tries his best to mask his nerves. He feels like a kid again, learning the art of mastering his emotions once more.

“Master Do, Master Kim, and Knight Byun. Thank you for joining us. And Master Kim, it’s good to see you’re improving,” the Grand Master speaks gently. All the Council members nod to the Jedi, and they each return a bow. “We know of the hardships you all have endured in the past weeks. Tragedy has struck the Galaxy, but some danger has been eliminated thanks to you.”

However, there are still battles going on. The Battle on Ryloth never ended, despite both sides being severely affected by the droid army. There are families torn apart and villages burnt to the ground, but all is not lost. The Senate had an emergency meeting to declare another emergency humanitarian fund. Chanyeol was the first signer of the Bill.

“There is still much to rebuild and restore, however. One is our reputation.” The Grand Master is light on his words, even if they have a heavy burden. “Many fear us and our intentions as a group. We are supposed to be peacekeepers, but Eko has slandered our name and organization.”

Jongdae’s face was plastered all over the Galaxy as a sign of hope before this tragedy. Now, his posters are either ripped down or call as a warning sign for imminent danger. Rightfully so, Jongdae thinks. If there were any active droids left, armies were called to shoot it on sight. Jongdae was subsequently locked in the Temple for this very reason alone.

“As a Council, we have decided on some changes for the best of the Order.” The Grand Master directly looks at Jongdae, and the Master freezes. “Firstly, Master Jongdae Kim, you are to focus onto your new role as a Consular. You will not participate in any battles in the War, unless absolutely necessary.”

Jongdae nods, accepting his new role. He was afraid he would be banished, especially with all the Darkness he created. Consular isn’t an awful role. It’s quiet, mostly meditation and learning all there is to know about the Force. He will still be a Master.

“Knight Byun,” they all turn to him as the Master dips low. “For your direct disobedience against the Orders commands, you will not be granted the title ‘Master’ indefinitely. We will allow you to stay with Order because you did your duty as a peacekeeper by rescuing many lives.”

Jongdae’s heart sinks a little for Baekhyun. He trained so hard, and now he won’t even be on the same level as Jongdae. The Master flicks his eyes to the forever Knight, and he looks like he’s taking it in stride. It could be worse, Jongdae figures.

“Master Do, this is the hardest decision the Council has made out of this.” 

Jongdae’s heart starts to race. His eyes flicker to Kyungsoo, who stands a little taller and his mouth poised. The Council all look to him with disappointment.

“We were all very surprised and disappointed in your nature, Master Do. You disobeyed direct orders of the Council, and joined a gang. On top of that, there’s been reports that you made contact with your birth family and also, on many occasion, flew off-world to have relations with a Senator. You certainly have lost your way,” the Grand Master’s words are heavy and the whole room fills sadly. “It’s with a heavy heart that I have to let you go. You are denounced from the Order.”

Even though Jongdae feels like gasping, it’s Baekhyun who voices it loudest. It goes unheard.

“Do you accept the charges and punishment?”

Kyungsoo stands tall and proud. He nods respectfully, “I do.”

Jongdae feels dread all over and senses Baekhyun fueling with rage. He steps out of line, and the Council instantly dart to him. “Council! Please reconsider this.”

“It’s finalized, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says flatly and tries to reel Baekhyun back in. Baekhyun, however, is resilient and doesn’t give in easily. He throws Kyungsoo’s hand away.

“No. I forced you to come with me and join that gang, all to selfishly save Jongdae. You were the one that wanted to save the people, not me,” Baekhyun says aloud so that everyone in the room could hear it. The Council does not budge from their seats though. Baekhyun pleads to them, “You cannot just punish him. It’s more my fault than his.”

“Your punishments suit each crime,” the Grand Master states after careful consideration of Baekhyun’s defiant tone. “Unless you have more to add, Knight?”

“Yes. Yes, I have. So much more, you have no idea. Just one ounce of it will make you squirm,” Baekhyun hisses at them, and Jongdae feels Baekhyun losing it already. There’s no stopping him. He starts to laugh miserably, and then a little haughtily, “You know, I’ll save you the trouble. I quit. I denounce myself from the Order.”

“ _What did you just do_?” Kyungsoo tries to reel Baekhyun in, whispering harshly at him. There’s a few wide eyes around the Council, but the Grand Master is unshaken. Jongdae can only stay put as a trained Jedi underneath the Council, but his fingernails do dig into his skin and he bites his tongue.

“If that is what you desire,” the Grand Master frowns. He looks across the room at the trio, eyes passing over each one with a curious eye. “You are all dismissed.”

Baekhyun smirks and flaunts a huge bow, dignified as always. Kyungsoo and Jongdae respectfully bow and part ways from the Council, both thoroughly embarrassed. Once they are outside the vicinity, Jongdae is shocked to find Baekhyun cornering Kyungsoo suddenly.

“Why did you do that to yourself?” Baekhyun spits angrily, lightly grazing his fists into Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“I had a feeling they would find out,” Kyungsoo simply says, like he’s planned this all along. Perhaps he was their source anyway. “But you didn’t have to do what you did.”

Baekhyun scoffs, dignity in the trash, “Are you kidding? Of course I did. It wasn’t right. I did everything you did plus a whole hell of a lot more. I couldn’t live with the guilt.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and laughs a little, “But they’ll never know you’ve got Jongdae as a boyfriend.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, and then peeks at him in the corner. Jongdae squeaks from being caught watching, but melts when Baekhyun smiles angelically at him. “I would never ruin his life like that.”

There’s something kind of noble about Baekhyun’s gesture. If he flat right called out their relationship, all would immediately be denounced from the Order. Baekhyun keeps on going, “It’s always been your dream to be a scholar. You’re such a nerd, congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Jongdae can’t help but blush at it, shying away still. He’s nervous, definitely something he hasn’t felt in a while. The future is unknown and terrifying for all three of them. 

“So, exiled Master Do, what’s your plan?” Baekhyun asks, wrapping his arm around the others shoulders. Kyungsoo allows it temporarily as they walk down the corridor.

“I’m going to see my family,” Kyungsoo says thoughtfully. Jongdae sees the images of the burnt down farm behind his eyelids and it saddens him. “And you? You’re kicked out too.”

“Hmm, not sure yet,” Baekhyun hums. “I’ll be close by though. We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

There’s fright stirring in Jongdae’s gut. The future really is terrifying. As a child, he never expected this much anxiety. The Order was supposed to be righteous and forgiving. This seems like capital punishment. He was tortured, he was defamed, and he’s now been trapped in the Temple indefinitely. His best friend and his love were shunned away because of their valiant efforts, and it’s all his fault.

_Jongdae._

_Jongdae?_

The two voices project to him, and familiar stares are sent back. He must have spaced out for a while, because the sun is now hanging low and Kyungsoo has packed his bags. He shakes his head out of his thoughts and gives a quick smile. “Yes?”

They’ve stopped at the hangar where Kyungsoo will be sent off. Everything he owns will go with him. His presence at the Temple will be no longer. It’s a somber moment as the sun starts to disappear behind the mountains of Tython. Kyungsoo looks absolutely radiant, stoic and classic.

“Kyungsoo wants to have a threesome,” Baekhyun states. Jongdae’s eyes go wide, and Kyungsoo punches him directly in the chest. “Ow, holy hell. It’s just a joke.”

“A lame one, at that,” Kyungsoo comments dangerously, glaring at him. He then grows soft in front of Jongdae, his friend, and gives a comfortable sigh. “This is goodbye.”

Jongdae breathes, “I hope not.”

They have a tender moment, fitting into a hug nicely once again. Kyungsoo is in street clothes, and they fit nicely on him. He’ll enjoy the time not being a soldier. He never really fit in it anyway. 

“No, but seriously, we could totally do it if you’re up for it. What the hell, let’s throw Chanyeol in there too with his wacky limbs.”

“He’s still going,” Kyungsoo scoffs incredulously, but still has a playful smile when he looks to Jongdae. “Does he have an ‘off’ button?”

Jongdae chuckles, “He does, but it’s not really appropriate for right now.”

Kyungsoo blinks and then turns sour, “Ugh, gross.”

“That’s the spirit!” Baekhyun rejoices with a grand smile. Kyungsoo pinches his cheek as he goes to leave, and Baekhyun whines at his violent affection. Jongdae can only softly laugh at the two friends. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae watch as their friend leaves, boarding the transport ship and darting out of Tython’s atmosphere. His presence is gone in the matter of minutes, but his legacy will linger for eternity.

“I’m going to miss him,” Baekhyun says suddenly, a little quiet. Jongdae looks to him and can feel a sad energy floating around him. 

Jongdae nudges him playfully. “You can visit him any time you want, you know. You’re a free man now.”

“True,” Baekhyun hums. He then wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders comfortably and inches his face close. His eyes are shining something delightful, but Jongdae can’t quite put his finger on it. The former bandit grins. “But I think I like you more.”

-

 

The world flies around Jongdae fast as the ship breaks through the atmosphere. The clouds dissipate when the transport ship lowers, entering Chandrila’s surface. Hundreds of people surround him, humans, Twi’leks, Falleen, and Bith alike. Children cling to their mothers, and eyes wander across the expanse of the passengers. Jongdae pulls the cloth around his face a little tighter, just in case.

His new life as a Master Jedi Consular is good, but it’s stuffy. The field has always been scholars staying in rooms, reading books on end. Jongdae purposed a change to the Council after months of sitting and rereading books that he had already finished as a curious child. He asked for exploration missions, posing for the best interests of the Order. There’s no lie in that, just an extension of the truth. It is true that his missions explore the knowledge of the Force and its capabilities. It’s also true that he explores the universe and finds hidden gems within the Galaxy that could help. It is also true that his missions are an escape from reality. Today, he tells the Council that he’s investigating a natural remedy for fatigue.

As he exits the transport ship, he breathes in the Chandrilian air. It’s salty as the breeze from the South wafts in the sea. In front of him is the newly rebuilt capital and a proudly standing Senate building. The policies of banning the Jedi from the city have been lifted ever since the droid attack on multiple planets. Here, the Senate no longer denies Jedi from being affiliated with politics, if they ever choose to do so. 

As Jongdae walks through the city with a covered face, he knows he can not participate. There are still slanderous posters of him in the city. There’s holographic images of him, warning people of his imminent danger and to shoot on sight. His face is written with red letters _scum_. Here, he is most vulnerable to attacks. Here, he cannot live without a mask.

He hasn’t been to Chandrila since before the droid attack. The last time he was here, he secretly visited the famous marigold fields. Chanyeol took him to the peaceful gardens and it was relaxing. He failed to mention that the family that tended the garden was a huge fan of the General, but Jongdae knows it was purposeful. The children fawned over him, and the mother and father gushed. He almost felt like the family was his own with how caring they were.

Now, he finds himself climbing up the familiar hill once again, but with a heavy heart this time. The wind from the sea whips at him, pulling him down the hill, almost in warning, but Jongdae doesn’t listen. He wraps the cloths around him tighter to block the winds and keeps his hood steady. He will climb this hill no matter the circumstance.

When he gets to the top, he pauses to take in the scene. The orange marigolds that stood proudly were no longer there. An empty field stands in its place with a few working the field. The manor that stood off in the distance that held the family was half destroyed, one side familiar and the other in renovation. Jongdae remembers the fire from the terrible attacks, and the man that hid in the fields to protect his family. Now only emptiness is left.

At the home, Chanyeol is there in street clothes helping the father and some other hands at the renovations of the house. He’s been working all day by the looks of it, sweat dripped down his back and across his forehead. The mother works on the other side and feeds the farm animals. There’s three children running around the house, two being the families, and Mina, Chanyeol’s daughter. They laugh and play with the two dogs, and happiness fills the air.

There’s two men working in the fields, tilling the soil. One is the man Jongdae saw on a screen, the soldier Chanyeol introduced to him. His arms cast a shine when the sun hits, but Jongdae can’t tell how from this distance. The other is a soul Jongdae knows well. The Master feels a smile tug on his face when Kyungsoo digs into the soil repeatedly. He’s dressed informally and has a tan that kisses his skin. He looks healthy and happy here.

As if the thought of him was projected, Kyungsoo suddenly lifts his head in Jongdae’s direction and squints at the figure. Jongdae sighs. There’s no use in hiding his face any longer since Kyungsoo will sense that it is him. He gently lifts face mask and drops his hood onto his shoulders. The reveal shakes Kyungsoo slightly, stunning him a little.

The other man calls out Kyungsoo’s name when he is stunned and then turns toward Kyungsoo’s gaze. There, when he catches Jongdae’s face, he instantly clenches with radiating anger. Jongdae can see his shiny, metal-like forearms grip the hoe tightly as a weapon, and he’s getting ready to charge. It only dissipates when Kyungsoo rubs at his shoulder and tells him to stand down. 

Kyungsoo carefully approaches Jongdae, and the Jedi can feel Kyungsoo’s powerful presence on the property. They are face to face, friends that have not seen each other in over a year. Kyungsoo still is pensive, but healthier looking. He stares at Jongdae for the longest time, inspecting the Jedi, until his face melts slightly into a gentle smile. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

Jongdae then melts his cold exterior too, lips curling into a smile. Kyungsoo suddenly wraps his arms around Jongdae, nearly knocking the Jedi’s breath out of his lungs. It only takes a couple of moment for Jongdae to return the gesture, warmly bringing them together. Kyungsoo whispers softly, “I’ve missed you.”

Jongdae rests his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder comfortably and smiles. He says warmly, “Me too.”

They pull away together comfortably and Kyungsoo lets out an awkward hiss as he gestures to Jongdae’s traditional robes. “Ah, I’m sorry. I got them dirty.”

Jongdae blinks and notices the soil transferred between the two friends. He still has a brilliant smile. “Oh, it’s alright. I’m on a farm, I’m bound to get a little dirty.”

It’s a happy reunion between the two, one shared with chuckles and warm smiles. The fondness between them is uncanny, and they really appreciate each other even more when they aren’t around each other constantly. Jongdae can see the little differences in Kyungsoo, and he probably sees just as much in him. They’ve always had understandings like that.

The younger man cautiously walks up to Jongdae, now that he sees Kyungsoo smiling. He’s tan as well, freckles breaking out on his young cheeks. The two men look vaguely similar, eyes wide and bright, yet the builds are different. The younger man, a recently discharged soldier now, bows his head shyly, though they had met years ago. He’s stiff and reluctant, and Jongdae can only approach cautiously.

“I understand your reluctance, Chulsoo,” Jongdae says softly, trying his best to be gentle and non-threatening. He glances over the mans body. He still looks like a soldier, still built and ready for battle. Now, up close, Jongdae knows why his arms were shiny. His forearms sport a metal-like texture, fingers now droid digits. It’s only then that Jongdae makes the connection of the fire and Chulsoo defending his home. “I cannot reverse your beliefs of me, but I can make new ones.”

Jongdae strips his robes off and bares himself down to a shirt and pants. Here, he doesn’t have ties to Jedi, nor the droid that sported his face. Here, he is just a man.  
Jongdae sees Chulsoo ease up a little, and then he finally speaks about the metal. “Your arms. New, are they?”

“Yes,” Chulsoo replies with some strain. He relents when Kyungsoo nods to him. “I lost my arms in battle.”

Jongdae knows, he saw it. Those droids broke his forearms to pieces when they stepped on him to get to the cottage. Jongdae looks at the new arms with some sorrow. He feels awful still.

“The hospital could not repair the bone, and I could not afford the surgeries. So, they cut them off,” Chulsoo says firmly, and Jongdae can feel the quiver in his soul. Jongdae knows. It’s understandable. The arms he was born with, the ones that he uses to provide for his family, were taken away from him in seconds.

Kyungsoo chimes in lightly, “Chanyeol found out after the fact. He was furious, and demanded that Chulsoo would get proper treatment. He paid for the prostheses.”

Jongdae eyes them as Chulsoo shows off its maneuvering capabilities and flexes his fingers. It works seamlessly. “Ah, he’s a generous man then.”

“I owe him my life,” Chulsoo says proudly, eyes shining brightly without fear. Jongdae then smiles warmly at the young man, finally feeling some break through. 

Jongdae turns to Kyungsoo. “You’re rebuilding the marigold field?”

Kyungsoo nods in turn, and Jongdae continues, “May I help?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says and leads him to the basket full of seeds. “I’ll show you how and where to plant them.”

Chulsoo returns to tilling the land, and the friends plant the seeds to regrow the bountiful marigold field. It takes them til the high sun to get situated comfortably. They work until the silence is met and Jongdae can finally speak to Kyungsoo without a strain on his heart. He nods gently to Chulsoo, who has taken a break to round up the children. “This is your family, then.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies with a little hesitation. He is still figuring out how his lives should intertwine, Jongdae can feel it. He buries another seed. “They told me that Chanyeol brought you here before. Did you know back then?”

“No. But I had a feeling,” Jongdae says thoughtfully. His visit was well received back then. Kyungsoo’s family welcomed him with open arms and plenty of food. “They’re kind folk. It’s a shame you were taken from here to join the Order.”

Kyungsoo hums lightly and then comments, “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t have met you.”

It warms Jongdae’s chest suddenly, and he smiles widely at the comment. He can see an embarrassed flush at Kyungsoo’s cheeks, but it’s endearing. Truly, Kyungsoo was a special man. Jongdae is glad to call him a friend.

He notices that Kyungsoo does not use his Force abilities while tending to the soil or seeds, even though it would make the job easier. Jongdae makes a comment about it, but the other shrugs. “There is no use in mindlessly using my powers. I still train, however. I meditate here a lot. It keeps me in balance.”

Soon after, the two take a break to join the rest of the family. The others were informed of Jongdae’s arrival by Chulsoo since they weren’t as stiff at his sudden appearance. Instead, they welcomed him warmly, albeit a little embarrassed. Kyungsoo’s mother worriedly spoke, “Oh, don’t mind the renovations, General.”

“Do not worry. It’s a rebuilding process, I understand.” He breezes past it, no perturbed by the appearance. “I’m no longer a General, ma’am. Just a scholar. You can call me Jongdae, though, if you’d like.”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol calls with a grand smile. They hug tightly and are finally reunited. “Are you here on business?”

“On paper, yes,” Jongdae cracks a curled smile. The children play in the background as the reunion takes place, and food wafts through the air. Jongdae washes off the grim of the outdoors as Chanyeol wipes his sweat. “Are you as well?”

Chanyeol laughs loudly, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes. Chanyeol has been busy as a leader amongst the Senators. He’s been given the majority leaders position and now fights his own battles within the deadlocks votes. Though, he is still one of the most successful Senators of his time. He’s passed every single Bill that affords more protection to the smaller planets. 

They sip on refreshing water and sit on the newly made porch outside. The sun is still high in the air, and Kyungsoo has gone back to work watering the soil. Jongdae watches as the former Jedi uses his hands, gets dirty, and finally works his calling. He looks good like this, like he’s meant to be here. 

Jongdae turns to Chanyeol, who also stares at Kyungsoo, but with a different kind of love. It’s got a certain fondness to it that Jongdae can’t explain. Love is so complicated, but Jongdae knows that look. Baekhyun often looks that way, sparkling eyes, warmth in his chest. It’s a beautiful thing. 

“Will you marry him?”

Chanyeol nearly chokes on his drink, and Jongdae snorts playfully. The Senator mouths around an explanation and something accusatory. “H-how did you …?”

“Know? Come on, Yeol,” Jongdae laughs lightly. He rolls his eyes, and then looks back to Kyungsoo out in the field. “I don’t need to read your mind to know how you look at him.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Chanyeol groans when Jongdae nods affirmatively, so he can no longer deny it. He cracks his neck and finally gives a soft explanation. “In time, when we’re both ready. Soo is still getting used to his new life.”

Jongdae stares at Kyungsoo warmly with the tiniest smile. “It suits him. He’s happy here.”

“UNCLE DAE!” a sudden screech tears through the warm wind and soon Jongdae has a child climbing up him and hugging against his back. Jongdae nearly loses his breath when young Mina crashes into him, and chuckles when she snuggles against his back. “I’ve missed you.”

“Ah, Mina, I’ve missed you too, darling,” Jongdae says while shifting a little so he can pet her gorgeous black hair. She’s inherited Chanyeol’s spunky energy and spirit, that’s for sure. “Have you been doing well studying?”

“Yes,” she whines cutely, rolling her eyes like Chanyeol used to do when he was young. “You and Soo say that a lot.”  
Jongdae squints at her. “Soo? He’s not Uncle Soo?”

“No, no. He can’t be an Uncle. Soo is Daddy’s boyfriend,” She puts it simply, and instantly Chanyeol flushes and hurries her to his side. Jongdae can only smile widely at her childish, but accurate, insight. It’s quite blunt. 

Chanyeol whispers something to Mina, making her squirm against his hot breath. Jongdae can’t catch it, but he does catch Mina as she gives him a hug that makes her hang around his neck. She whines, “Love you, Uncle Dae! I’m going to play with Appa now.”

“Mina,” Chanyeol warns, but he knows the girl said it on purpose as she flees to the field to Kyungsoo. Mina tugs on Kyungsoo’s pant leg, and the former Jedi playfully ignores the girl until she whines. Then he swoops her up into his arms, spins her around until she’s screaming, and sets her off into a run. He only races her with half energy, letting her win until she’s cutely asking to plant seeds with him. There, he graciously smiles, his lips curling into a heart shape, as he allows her. They hold hands as they sprinkle the seeds across the field, and Jongdae’s heart can no longer take the cuteness.

“He really cherishes her,” Jongdae says thoughtfully, and Chanyeol hums humbly. “Who thought that silently brooding Kyungsoo Do would be a doting father?”

“Stop pushing me to marry him, damn you,” Chanyeol groans, and Jongdae cackles at his misery. 

After a long day with the Do’s and a lovely lunch, Jongdae says his goodbyes and returns to the Temple. It’s reluctant goodbyes, especially when Mina and the other Do children cry, but he promises to return another day. 

As the transport ship enters Tython’s atmosphere, the sun is just setting into the afternoon. The sheds off his dirty clothes and exchanges them for warm thermals. Tython is entering its colder months, as seen on the snow caps on the mountain tops. Jongdae enters the Temple gardens that are frostbitten with icy tips. The flowers have crumbled, and the treeves have shed all their leaves, now pattering the ground. Jongdae quietly lets his feet crunch on the chilled leaves and breathes. The cold is refreshing, and he breathes out wispy clouds.

His life on Tython is much different than years past. He was barely on Tython when he was a General, but if he was, he hung inside to formulate plans. He didn’t get to enjoy the nature. He didn’t get to enjoy the beauty of the forests, tall trees lining the mountain ranges. He barely got to enjoy life, instead risking his own for an inevitably doomed cause.

In his studies, he’s noticed to corruption of the Order. Though the Jedi Order claims to not have political affiliations, the Government has dabbled in dangerous territory. Bribes are made to the most reserved looking people, and leaders are often swayed to do dangerous missions. He wishes he can stop it, but he has to patiently wait. The time will come for that, and then he will seek out justice. For now, he has to live contently with knowing everything about everything.

_He’s here._

Jongdae turns, feet crunching on leaves to see figures at the entrance of the deserted gardens. One, his own Master Jonghyun, now standing healthily and tall. He recovered from his severe injuries, and he now sits on the Council. The other, Baekhyun, who gives his signature smile.

Jonghyun smiles gently, knowingly, and he passes Baekhyun. He says gently, “I’ll warn you if someone tries to enter.”

“Thank you, Master,” Baekhyun acknowledges, and his breath leaves a hot cloud in the chilly air. He walks closer and closer to Jongdae and then sits beside him on a stone bench. It’s cold, but Jongdae suddenly feels warm next to him.

Baekhyun is beautiful here, eyes glowing with chocolate orbs. He’s recently dyed his hair jet black and it shines against the peaking light. Jongdae just watches silently, waiting for the other to speak with his bubbly charm.

“Tonight, the cafeteria is doing a roast dinner, but it’s a cold day. Should I make you something warmer, Consular? Perhaps the seaweed soup? That’s your favorite,” Baekhyun chatters away normally, but then finally leaves enough breath for Jongdae to reply. It’s nice, a rhythm that they’ve never lost. 

“Ah, I don’t need special treatment, Chef. The roast dinner sounds perfect,” Jongdae laughs lightly when the Baekhyun sidles up to him, begging for warmth. The other did not bring a heavy coat, dressed simply in black. Jongdae allows the other to snuggle just a little bit closer, and he rests his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh when it is enough. 

Jongdae takes his gaze to the mountain peaks. They are lovely this time of year with their snow caps. Jongdae wishes to take a flight up there and looks out to the horizons once snowfall hits. It’s beautiful. 

He knows that Baekhyun is staring at something beautiful too, but it is at Jongdae’s lips instead. Jongdae knows the others wants, but he also knows the restraint they both have. Under watchful eyes, they have to be careful. And even though Baekhyun may want to make out in the sacred gardens, they still have to keep restrained. 

The quietness between them is peaceful and all that they really need. They’ve been through so much hardships that words will never fill them. Maturity and happiness comes to them easily now. They are gentle with each, and Baekhyun has been kinder and patient with him, as Jongdae has noticed. The other asks if he’s comfortable before he kisses the other, and he even lets Jongdae control when they get into inevitable precarious situations. But, most importantly, Baekhyun wants to understand Jongdae’s thoughts. He wants to love him wholeheartedly, and that’s all Jongdae can ask for.

Jongdae takes his hand off Baekhyun’s thigh and outstretches it. Baekhyun takes it easily, and they mold together seamlessly. Their skin is warm against each other. Baekhyun’s fingers have added cuts and burns marred into his skin from his new life as a chef in the Temples kitchen, but it still feels like him. Jongdae’s are still calloused, but familiar.

The Chef leans into the Jedi, head resting on his shoulder. His lips are dangerously close to Jongdae’s cheek, but the Jedi knows he wouldn’t dare try anything without warning. He whispers with a warm breath, “I’m going to figure out what the hell potato salad is and make it for you.”

Jongdae chokes on a small chuckle, clearly not expecting the old memory. He brushes his thumb on the back of Baekhyun’s hand and hums, “I’d like that.”

He rests his head of Baekhyun’s, the black hairs tickle his cheek. They close their eyes together and breath in sync. Their hearts start to beat as one, and they project their thoughts as one. Two souls – navy and purple – intertwine in a brief moment of rest, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Finale
> 
>  
> 
> *LONG AUTHOR NOTES AHEAD: (TL;DR: Thank you for letting me share this work with you. Love you all from the bottom of my heart <3 Til next fic!)
> 
> This is it ... I can't believe it. To start, thank you guys for the patience for the final chapter. I know it's been a month since it's scheduled posting date, but as you can see, it was a long ass chapter and editing it was excruitiating (one, because I didn't want it to end. two, like holy hell it was long.). I hope it was worthwhile!
> 
> Now, here we are. It's been a journey. At first, there were a lot of people intrigued by the story. Some people were familiar with Star Wars, others were not, and I tried to make it as simple as I could and explain most details without getting too nerdy. I was pleasantly surprised that there were a lot of people that turned to the story despite not knowing anything SWs related, and I thank all of the readers for giving it a chance despite the length of the fic. I'm not kidding when I say it took years to plot, research, make, and edit. The 'Lightsaber' MV came out in November 2015, and The Force Awakens came out December 2015. During that time, I had a simple idea of making an Exo Jedi fic, and it just sprouted from there. It's now nearing 2 years, and I've finally finished something that I geeked out on. 
> 
> I've also had some personal journeys through this. I shared a lot during this story that you may have noticed. I've grown as a writer, comfortable to write in my own style and touch on things that I only briefly mentioned before. I touched on subjects like mental health, relationships, loss, depression, abuse, duty to act, and love. I also shared with my experiences as a person with nothing but support and a space for connection. Thank you readers for your endless support. I do feel loved, and I hope you know that I love and support you as well.
> 
> Thank you to those who subscribed, those who commented once or every chapter, those who silently read, and those that will come after it's completed. 
> 
> Thank you to Star Wars and Exo for the endless inspiration. 
> 
> And thanks to you, whoever is still reading this! 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
